The Line of Power
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: The original Rangers are called back to duty and must face the ultimate challenge that will decide the fate of the world and save the legacy of future Ranger line.
1. Runners at Hand

**The Line of Power**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_** **I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: The original Rangers are called back to duty, and must face the ultimate challenge that will decide the fate of the world and save the legacy of future Ranger line. **

**Chapter 1: Runners at Hand**

**(Madrid, Spain)**

The streets of Madrid were busy during the nights due to the nightly clubbing scene. Unknown to the club goers in and out on the streets and the night city, a young teenage boy roughly around eighteen years old was fleeing inside one of Madrid's clubs. The boy then sprinting like there was no tomorrow as he found himself fleeing from his pursuers closing in.

"Who are these guys?" The young teenager wondered. He finds himself caught in a dead end alleyway and looks for an escape route until he spots an emergency fire exit. The boy decides to climb the ladder of the emergency fire exit up to the roof as his pursuers close in.

The boy makes it to the rooftop of the building looking for a way to escape, but he ends up being cut off by one of his pursuers. The hooded cloak figure holds the young eighteen year old at bay as two other hooded cloak figures makes his way up the roof with two objects in his hand.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" The boy yelled struggling to get free from his pursuers.

However it was too late when one of the hooded cloak figures with the two objects in his hand combines them together and forms a staff. He ends up pointing the end of the staff with a mysterious gem at the tip to the chest of the eighteen year old. A weird sensation overcomes him and a mysterious orb floats above his limp, unconscious body after the hooded figures snatch the orb that materialized over him.

"It's about power," one of the hooded cloak figures said coldly, holding the orb in his hand.

On top of a nearby rooftop, another figure makes his way towards the rooftop of the unconscious eighteen year old teenager once his pursuers disappeared. The young man, the former Blue Ranger Billy Cranston checks for a pulse and takes out a scanner to examine him. The man's communicator goes off after finishing his examination.

"Yeah it's me," Billy sighed, with defeat, "They got to him already. There's a faint life signature reading but it's just like the others. I'm ready for extraction. Get him to the lab with the others and see if there is a way to stabilize his condition along with the others."

"Get in contact with NASADA and Lightspeed," Billy sighed, staring down at the unconscious teenage boy, "I need to find if there is any information or records of him. There has to be a link to these attacks and the victims. I'll let you know when he'll be able to be shifted off to the medical facilities on KO-35. For now whoever wants these people dead they can't track them if they're not on Earth. I'm on standby waiting for further orders.

**(Westbury, England)**

At an upscale boarding school in the countryside of Westbury, England, Jason Scott and his wife Katherine Hilliard-Scott roam the campus grounds. It was the late afternoon and the students were busy walking to classes as the two former rangers were walking by groups of students decked in prep school uniforms. Their eyes were drawn to one particular student wearing headphones walking the hall singing Billy Idol's Mony Mony blissfully.

"Are you sure that's her?" Jason asked as Kat looked at the mysterious object in her bag. "This is the only artifact of the Moirae we got. I'm not really keen on the whole mystical or magic stuff but are you sure it's reacting to her?"

"The mirror of Lachesis saw this girl Penelope Winslow. There is something about her that is causing the mirror to react." Kat added as they watch the young prep school student. "I'm really sorry babe that our vacation to England included a stop to research my family's history and all. I promise I will make it up to you when we get this all settled."

"I know and I'm not doubting you Kat. Still, I'm worried about all of this. It just scares me if something happens to you after everything we seen and witness."

"Sometimes it scares me too Jason. This is the part of my family's history I never in my wildest dreams wanted to discover. However, you can't run from destiny and fate as they say."

The young prep school student, Penelope Winslow was sitting in the courtyard of the school reading one of her textbooks. She felt a little bit on the edge carefully scanned the courtyard for anything suspicious. Jason and Kat watched from across the courtyard of Penny looking at her surroundings as she went back to her business. The two decided to make their presence known to the young seventeen year old when the girl stood up in a defensive stance instantly.

"You work for those weird looking druid type blokes do you?" the young girl said defensive with a strong British accent. "Who are you? Whatever my father did please it's not his fault?"

"Excuse me do you think we're trying to hurt you?" Jason asked, questionably. "Look you got it all wrong...wait a second did you say something about druid looking guys?"

"Apparently I'm starting to believe that you two don't wear cloaks or carrying strange looking Harry Potter type staffs do you?"

"I'm guessing you're Penelope Winslow am I correct?" Kat replied. "My name is Katherine and this is my husband Jason. I'm guessing you come from money don't you?"

"A bit of an understatement but yes I am Penelope Winslow, but Penny for short. Believe me if I didn't come from money then why wouldn't my father spend over five thousand pounds a year to send me to a boarding school in the middle of the English countryside?" The two of them found a slight humor at the young girl's talkative nature complaining about being dumped every year at boarding school and living a high life born into wealth. "It's reasonable to know that since my father works as a high powered politician in Parliament why couldn't he send me to school in London instead? I mean granted he doesn't visit me much because of work. He was really lucky not to hear about the weird druid creepy looking fellows who were walking about in the dead of night and..."

"Okay hold up for a second, Penny?" Jason said stopping her rambling. "Before you say anything, we need to know about the weird looking druid guys you saw recently. Did something happen?"

"My senses are telling me...something weird is going on here is there?" Penny said, looking concern. "So I'm understanding you're not going to hurt me or anything are you?"

"I think we have a lot to talk about Penny and some of it you may not believe or think is unreal." Kat replied, look at Jason and Penny seriously. "If you tell us what we want to know then we'll find a way to keep you safe."

**(Reefside, California)**

_"It's not about right, not about wrong. It's about power. Who's got it? Who knows how to use it? Power is something that takes flight on the wings of fate..." _The voice replied in his mind.

Tommy jolted awake after falling asleep in his living room. There was something weird about these dreams were troubling him. _"It's about power."_ That was the main hint he kept getting from dream but why were they bothering him. Life has been quiet since the defeat of Mesogog and the end of his Ranger days after the Dino Rangers lost their powers and that his former students have moved on with their lives.

"Life hasn't been the same in the last sixteen years." Tommy thought to himself. He ventured down to his lab in the basement. After it was destroyed by Mesogog during the final battle Tommy and Hayley repaired the lab in case of emergencies. "Some things don't ever change don't they?"

However, for the first time since the end of the Dino Rangers Tommy heard the familiar alarm go off indicating impending danger. "What the hell?" To his surprise the equipment was still functional and indicated that there was trouble nearby. Turning on the main viewing screen he saw a bunch of weird looking figures wearing cloaked robes chasing a sixteen year old girl through the woods near his house. However, there was something about this teenage girl that caught his attention and a need to help her.

"Powers or not someone is in trouble." In a quick instant Tommy headed out the door towards the forest.

Meanwhile, Kimberly Hart was driving down a secluded neighborhood in Reefside. She heard from Jason that Tommy is living in Reefside and something inside of her told her to seek out her former boyfriend. There was a lot of history between them and a lot of trauma and turmoil that left their relationship in tatters, in particular the infamous letter. It was the one thing in her life she lived to regret for sixteen years.

"If only I could take back what I did all those years ago," she thought driving down to the address that Jason provided for her. "I wish I could have told him in the first place why I wrote that letter."

Suddenly, she slammed the brakes on her car as it came to a screeching halt. Kim noticed a young teenage girl about sixteen years of age coming out the surrounding forest. The girl, who had brown eyes and hair, was wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers and a black hoodie sweater. She instantly saw Kimberly and started banging on her window.

"They're not following me are they?" The girl replied, breathing hard. "Who would have thought that they gave up after chasing me through eight state lines?"

"Excuse me are you alright kid?" Kimberly asked the panting teen as she got out of the car. "Do you need help or something? Do you have a name or something?"

"My name is Rosaline Bennett. Who are you?"

"I'm Kimberly Hart. Do you mind telling me who you are running away from?"

"From them! Look out!" In an instant Rosaline shoved Kimberly down on the ground as two hooded cloaked figures emerged out from the forest towards them. "I thought I shook these guys off from the bus terminal!"

"Who the heck are these jokers?" Kimberly replied getting into fighting stance. "I'm guessing they're not friends of yours?"

"If you include them stalking and tailing me through eight state lines in the last two months then yeah." She hissed.

Kimberly quickly pulled out a tire iron from her truck as she pushed Rosaline behind her. "Trust me I'm use to seeing weird things like these cult wannabes. Whatever happens stay behind me okay?"

"Do you think you could take these guys on?" Rosaline asked, looking concerned for her. "There is something strange about them. They'll keep on coming back for me! Don't do anything stupid."

Without any thought Kimberly headed towards the first hooded figure and hit him in the head with a strong swift kick. There was no question that she made up her mind. The instincts inside of Kimberly told her that this girl who she barely knows needed protection. "Well that's a risk I'm going to take!"

Tommy was scanning the woods for any signs of the girl he saw on the screen or the weird looking cloaked robes chasing her. He then heard noises that led to the main road and saw a fierce battle going on. Tommy spotted the young girl who was being approached by one of the strange cloaked figures who was holding a weird staff in his hands. He also noticed another figure, a woman trying to fight off the others, but taking a pretty bad beating.

"ROSALINE LOOK OUT!" Tommy recognized that voice as he witness one of the attackers deliver a hard blow to the woman trying to defend the teen girl.

"KIMBERLY!" He shouted as he quickly ran hoping he wasn't too late.

In an instant Tommy ran towards the battle as he kicked one of the attackers who was about to harm Rosaline and grabbed the tire iron that laid next to Kimberly and picked it up. He nailed one of the hooded men hard forcing it to retreat. The two other figures then turned their attention to Tommy who fought them off while protecting Rosaline.

"Anyone else wanna try me?" He ordered as the trio suddenly disappeared.

"Thank you," Rosaline replied coming towards Tommy. "Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Tommy and I'm guessing your name is Rosaline?" He said.

Tommy ran over to Kimberly and turned her onto her back. "Kimberly, Kimberly, can you hear me?" He asked. He placed his hands on her face and checked for a pulse. He found one and picked her up. "Hang on, Kimberly," he murmured. He and Rosaline got into her and drove her to the emergency room.

"I ran into her and she tried to fight off those cloaked hooded bastards that been chasing me through eight state lines," Rosaline added, "They were powerful but they can do strange things. Have you seen them before?"

"I'm not so sure but I think I may need to ask you some questions," Tommy replied, "First thing we need to do is get Kimberly some help. Those guys did a number on her."

"Will she be alright?" She asked looking at the unconscious Kimberly in the back seat. "I mean she put up a hell of fight than I could imagine. Do you by any chance know her?"

"She's an old friend of mine," He confessed. "Someone…that I truly care about and still need in my life."


	2. Wayward Conversations

**Chapter 2: Wayward Conversations**

**(Rio de Janeiro, Brazil)**

In a busy marketplace in Rio, a young sixteen year old girl drops her grocery bags when she spots an eerie looking cloaked hooded figure at the other end of the marketplace. When she sees a baton club in the figure's hand the girl instantly started running throughout the crowded marketplace hoping to lose her pursuers.

The young teenager dashed through the alleyways and headed back to her house. However, the scene she found in her home frightened her as her house was ransacked, messy and trashed. To the young girl's horror she spots the bodies of her family lying dead in the living room floor. The scene causes the girl to tear up as she runs out of her house hoping to seek help.

"Oh God! Mother! Father! My family!" she cried running through the streets.

As the girl is running through the alleyways of the Rio marketplaces, she catches a glimpse of two more shadows along the tops of some of the market stalls and buildings after her. However she reaches a dead end alleyway and the trio of hooded cloak figures drop down cornering her.

"NO! LET ME GO! OH DEAR GOD!" The girl yelled struggling to get free from his pursuers.

Two of the hooded figures hold the girl aggressively down on the ground while the third one assembles his staff and stands above the girl. He ends up pointing the end of the staff to the chest of the sixteen year old.. The girl could feel her life force being drained from her body and channeled into the orb in front of her. Whatever the sensation was it was agonizing and within a few moments she soon fell into the darkness.

For some strange reason, the girl appears dead. However, she turns her head to the side and in an unnatural and low voice, and stares blankly.

_"From beneath you, power devours the wings of fate." _The deceased girl said in a low, unnatural voice, staring into the distance.

**(Reefside Memorial Hospital)**

_"From beneath you, power devours the wings of fate." _The deceased girl said in a low, unnatural voice, staring towards Kimberly as the young girl's eyes went white. An eerie light of white and pink began emitting through the girl's body as everything around Kimberly went bright and blurry.

"ARGH! ARGH!" Kimberly started screaming in her bed.

"Kimberly! Kim! Kim!" Tommy rushes into her hospital room trying to wake her up. "Kimberly wake up!"

"What…Tommy?" She replies starting to calm down. She looks around and finds herself in the hospital and feels the bandages wrapped on her head and arms. Kimberly couldn't how she ended up in the hospital or figure out why she is suddenly looking at Tommy. "Where am I? Am I dreaming or are you real?"

"In the flesh," he slightly smiled. "You're in the hospital. You've been here for three days. I was the one that brought you here."

"You brought me to the hospital?" she asked.

"Doctors said you had a slight concussion and a few bruises and scrapes. They said you'd be able to be discharged by today." He added, looking at her. "I'm glad you're okay, Kim. You almost gave us a scare there."

"Always predictable to save the damsel in distress," she chuckled. "I…owe you for saving my life."

"I would think it will be time to play twenty questions with you but given the circumstances for the last three days I'll lay off for now until you're ready." Tommy gave her a small smile until her mind wonder to Rosaline.

"The girl Rosaline is she alright?" she asked, questionably. "I remember driving and then there were these weird looking hooded cloak guys that came out of the forest. They were after her for some reason."

"That girl you saved is doing fine," he assured her, "The both of us have been here for the last three days waking for you to wake up. She hasn't said much and is waiting until you woke up to give us some answers."

"I'm in the same vote as you Tommy," Kimberly sighed, leaning against the bed. "Was there someone screaming?"

"Yeah…and unfortunately it was you screaming," Tommy sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Did you have a dream or something?"

"Oh…another dream I guess," she replied, breathing heavily. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately but this one freaked me out. All I could remember was this eerie message."

"It was just a dream Kim," he muttered.

"But it said from beneath you, power devours the wings of fate." She muttered. "It disturbs me Tommy that somewhere out there some innocent person will die and it scares me."

"Wings of fate?" He asked her.

"Something about wings of fate the dream said. The girl I saw in my dream who was killed was attacked by the same weird looking figures that attacked Rosaline. There are a few other dreams I had like this one."

There was a twist of irony when Kimberly mentioned "wings of fate" because it was heard in the dreams that Tommy started having recently. One thing for sure was that someone's life was being threatened. Although he wanted to know why Kimberly was in Reefside and also clear some history between them, he had to put it off until they got some answers. The two of them knew they could probably start with Rosaline.

**(NASADA)**

The Astro Megaship landed at the NASADA space station as Billy waited outside at the runway and was greeted by Andros, Ashley, Karone and Zhane. He led the three of them into the medical facilities overlooking some of the unconscious patients lying in their beds.

"How many are we transporting to the medical facilities on KO-35?" Andros asked.

"Four more patients," Billy sighed, noticing that the patients in question were young adolescents. "Something tells me that it's not safe for them to be on Earth. It's been a joint venture with NASADA and Lightspeed to track down any possible targets. Has there been any news or updates?"

"The last fourteen patients we transported have been put into cryogenic sleep." Ashley added.

"It's the same report strange looking hooded cloaked figures attacking youths around the world and sucking the life force out of them. Yesterday, two teens from Utah were attacked and brought in. It's getting difficult to cover up to worried parents whose children have suddenly gone MIA."

"Well the only thing I could provide for you is information on our hooded cloak youth beaters," Zhane replied.

"Atrum Sentio," Billy read the note, "If my Latin is correct they're called The Dark Judges. Wherever these guys came from there is a reason why these teens are targets. The last victim from Madrid Spain an eighteen year old named Miguel Diaz was attacked by the Atrum Sentio. According to eye witnesses they stated that he was being stalked by these guys. Apparently our patients all had the same pattern occurring: they track them, follow them, pursue them and finally...drain the living life force out of these teens completely."

"Don't worry Billy the medical facilities on KO-35 can accommodate for as many patients we can take in," Karone added. "Here's the latest medical reports. I'm sorry to say that we lost 3 patients. The count after transport is now at fourteen."

"Guys this has been going on for two months and we've already transported fourteen teenagers offworld for their protection." Billy said pulling the four aside away from the view of the guards in the medical facilities. "Alright I need you guys to listen to me carefully. Justin hacked into the main database of NASADA's computer for information about the teens, the attacks and reports. He also told me that the head departments of NASADA are worried about something and I believe him when I think until further notice it's not safe to keep contact here."

"Do you think they're being watched?" Andros asked, questionably.

Billy pulled out two flash drives giving one copy to Andros and pocketing the other copy. "That's the theory and Lightspeed has relocated from Mariner Bay to an undisclosed location. I think they're on to something but we need to keep this off record but Justin insisted on staying aboard with NASADA to keep us updated. Keep an eye out on him because for now he's our only liaison we have to maintain contact with our allies off Earth."

"What about you?" Ashley questioned. "What are you going to do Billy? We'll keep an eye on Justin but we still need to keep in contact as we're all Rangers here. At least tell us you have a plan."

"I think there maybe a lead in England so I told NASADA that I was going to investigate it. What they don't know is that Jason and Kat are also in England because they believe that something is up that is connected to these attacks by the Atrum Sentio or The Dark Judges as I will now like to call them. Whatever research you can decipher from those files let me know. I'll find a way to contact you as soon as possible and while I'm at it I'm going to round up some help on this."

"Okay good luck and we'll start boarding the patients for transport." Zhane and Karone replied as they went off to prepare the patient transfer papers.

**(Reefside, California: Tommy's House)**

Upon the news of Kimberly's sudden appearance in Reefside and the mystery behind Rosaline, Tommy didn't want to take any chances on leaving either one of them alone. He notified Hayley of the situation and had her keep an eye on Rosaline when he went to pick up Kimberly from the hospital. Each of them had questions for one another as the car ride home from the hospital was silent. Tommy insisted on Kimberly and Rosaline to stay at his house being a sort of safe house and the two of them both agreed that the main priority is getting information from Rosaline.

"Tommy I straightened out the guest room for Kimberly," Hayley replied seeing the two of them walk inside the house. "Hello Kimberly."

"Hey you must be Hayley," Kimberly greeted. "Tommy filled me in about you. Is Rosaline here?"

"She's in the other guest room settling in," Hayley said.

"I filled Kim in on everything that happened in the last few years, including the whole Ranger gig and the lab." Tommy said, looking upstairs. "For now I want to make sure that Rosaline doesn't find the lab downstairs."

"I got it all figured out I had the locks passcode protected so you two will know the codes." Hayley added.

"Has she said anything much to you?" Kimberly asked.

Rosaline came down into the living room a few moments later as the three of them went to sit down in the living room as the young teenager took a deep breath. "I'm glad you're okay Kimberly. I'm so sorry about what happened Miss Hart and to you too Dr. Oliver. The last thing I wanted was to get innocent bystanders hurt." She sighed, looking up at the three adults sitting across from her. It was hard to digest the events of the last three days that occurred but she owed them some answers.

"We're used to it trust us," she assured the teen, "We'll live and this isn't the first time weird stuff has happened."

"Kimberly and I will do what we can to keep you safe," Tommy added, "But we need to ask you a couple of questions."

They were going to ask her about the guys that put Kimberly in the hospital. "I know it's reasonable you guys have questions and I'm trying to figure out where to begin." Rosaline explained, taking deep breath in and out. "First of all it's obvious that I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm from a small town called Beaufort, it's in North Carolina. I had a happy normal childhood like any other teenager along with a younger brother and sister and two loving parents, good friends and everything else that came with it...until two months ago. That was when this started."

"You mean those weird looking hooded cloaked figures?" Tommy asked.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked.

"Those guys you ran into three days ago was what happened." Rosaline sighed, starting to tear up. "I noticed them following me around, tracking me down and stalking me. One weekend my little brother and sister went away to my grandparents house and I stayed since I had a music competition. I get home and I find my parents dead killed by one of those hooded cloaked guys. I called 911 and they believed they were victims of a home invasion attack but something told likewise and arranged for me and my siblings to remain in the custody of my grandparents. Something told me they were after me and I couldn't stay in Beaufort so I fled without any word to protect my brother and sister from whoever wanted me dead."

"Those things killed your parents?" Tommy said, feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah and I headed home and packed whatever I can and hit the road crossing through eight state lines with a trio of druid looking jokers tailing me. I remembered three weeks ago when I was passing through Arizona and I ran into them one night. I saw them attack this boy who looked to be about nineteen years old and they had this weird looking staff with them. For some reason they used that staff on that teen boy and started draining his entire life force. One of those guys mentioned something about power and how this kid was a threat to their master. I tried to get that kid help before he told me something before he passed away." She explained, recalling a memory.

"What did he tell you?" Kimberly asked. "They must have attacked him for a reason."

"They did and all I remember was the kid's name...he told me it was Reed." She continued with her story. "That kid warned me to run because they're after those who will possess power. They keep on saying _"It's about power."_ I didn't know what to make of it until they found me in Arizona and resumed chasing me until I got to California. I managed to outwit them at times keeping safe in the shadows and off grid until now. There is something about me, and that that kid they attacked in Arizona that scares them. Do you think there are others like me who maybe getting attacked out there?"

There was something about that phrase that struck the curiosity in them. It wasn't coincidence now that Kimberly was here in Reefside and meeting Rosaline wasn't by chance. "I think that's a possibility because...I think there is a connection to it," Kimberly replied, shocking Tommy. "It's this feeling I couldn't shake off as of late. I think us meeting wasn't by chance."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, questionably. "Is there something you want to share with us?"

It was a guarantee thought that they knew Rosaline was a young girl who was in fear for life. She was miles from home and lost her family because of a series of unfortunate events. Something about this girl sparked a few strange occurrences that happened to Tommy and Kimberly as of late. "Tommy...have you been having weird dreams lately about hearing something in regards to power?" He simply nods his head, without any hesitation knowing the truth. "Well it looks like that we're all in the same vote with one another to answer the million dollar question. What the heck is happening and why?"


	3. Late Night Questions

**Chapter 3: Late Night Questions**

**(Reefside, California)**

After spending the day questioning Rosaline, it was decided that Rosaline and Kimberly stayed with Tommy indefinitely. After the girls went to sleep and Hayley went home Tommy went downstairs to the lab to do further research. He tried to contact Billy after hearing from Trini that he was working on some special assignments for NASADA along with Justin who was working as a computer analyst. Unfortunately, he failed to get in contact with Billy and even tried calling Trini who told Tommy the same thing. Jason was out of the country on vacation with Kat and didn't know when they were coming home. However, he wasn't getting any answers and didn't have the slightest clue where to start. He decided to turn it in for the night and when he made his way to the kitchen he found Kimberly still awake.

"I thought you were asleep," Tommy replied, taking a seat in the kitchen. "You should be resting considering what happened to you."

"Well sleep hasn't been much of my thing lately," she muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"What's there to talk about. Even after all these years weird things still keep happening. Do you think it's fate or coincidence?" Kim asked.

"Nothing is never fate or coincidence with us...it was always destiny," he murmured. "Even with you being here it has to count for something shouldn't it."

"I don't know if it's ironic that the two of us are having weird dreams hearing the same message over and over saying it's about power. It's like our minds are transparent and that there is still this connection between us. Three days ago I decided to come down to Reefside after all these years and explain to you something I never dreamed about talking about. Well, that was before I run into a mysterious sixteen year old girl who I end up going to the hospital for because a trio of cloaked jokers are after her. We sure are suckers for helping others." she explained.

"That was being a Ranger was about, helping others and defending the Earth from the forces of evil," he told her.

"Before the whole attack on Rosaline you were the reason why I came to Reefside." she replied.

Tommy sat across from her and looked at her. "What's going on?" He asked. She took a deep breath and started to explain everything to him.

"The infamous letter...and what I should have told you sixteen years ago. I'll just tell you straight up that it was both a lie and regret that I've been living with for all these years." she replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy, I made up the guy because I was pregnant," she replied. Tommy was stunned.

"What?" He asked .

"I was excited that I was part of the team of my dreams sixteen years ago. The thing was that I was missing you so much. Then you were back in Angel Grove dealing with the Machine Empire. Then all of a sudden, it hit. Every morning I was nausea. I couldn't concentrate on my routine. Coach Schmidt sent me to a doctor to find out what was wrong with me. At first, I thought it was the stomach flu. Then, after my test results came back, my doctor told me that I was pregnant. I knew that it was yours, because you were the only person I slept with. I told Coach Schmidt that I had to quit or it would hurt the baby. He was disappointed, but then he knew that I wouldn't want to kill the baby. Then I called mom that was a huge mistake. She disowned me when she found out I was pregnant with your child. I lost out on my dream, my mom didn't want anything to do with me and I had no means of supporting a child as a single teen parent. So, I wrote the letter because I was ashamed of what I did and couldn't live with you hating me." she explained.

She look down at her hands with tears in her eyes. "I put the baby up for adoption so they could have a chance at a better life. If you're going to plan to throw me out because I didn't tell you about your child then say it. All I wanted was for you to know the truth.

"Was the baby...a boy or girl?" He asked.

"It was a girl," she quietly replied. "God I screwed up big time and it feels like everything has been crashing down since."

Tommy reached over and grabbed her hands. "Kimberly, I kept my promise after all these years. The promise that I'll always love you no matter what. It's not because of the promise, it's because I really do still love you," he told her. She pulled her hands away and looked at him.

"How could you sit there and be understanding? You should be irate over the fact I put our daughter up for adoption sixteen years ago without telling you." she pointed out.

"Because what happened in the past, happened and there's nothing we could do to change it." he added. "And about throwing you out do you think I'm a heartless jerk to do that to someone who still has my heart after all these years?"

"We've both changed over the years." she murmured.

"That's true but the feelings still remain no matter how hard you try to forget about it. You know when I realized that when I saw you three days ago on the roadside trying to save Rosaline's life," he confessed. He reached over and grabbed her hands. "Look I'm not going to let anything happen to you and it's a promise because after all this time I know you still feel the same way about me. If it's any consolation I say that unexplained attack brought something good out of all of this."

"You still have a weird sense of humor Tommy Oliver," she slightly giggled. "Still you're still right about one thing and that's the fact that my feelings for you haven't changed."

"Thank you...for telling me the truth, even if it was sixteen years later," he added. "Our daughter...she would have been the same age as Rosaline today would she?"

"Yeah...sweet sixteen," she replied pondering about the current situation. "With what happened to Rosaline and some of those other adolescences I saw in my dreams do you think our kid might be in danger too?"

"I don't know but what I know is more than ever I need your help in keeping that girl asleep upstairs safe," Tommy said.

"Something inside tells us we're obligated to keep her alive," Kimberly said with determination. "Sometimes I wish the gang was here for help. Looks like we're on our own for now."

**(London, England)**

Meanwhile in England, Jason and Kat certainly had their hands full and knew about the risks of seeking out Penny. However, they knew it wasn't safe for the young girl to remain at her boarding school in Westbury when Penny's mysterious attackers showed up resulting in the death of an unexpected student who witness what happened. Kat gave the three of them time to escape their pursuers and it was then the two of them were force to reveal their reasons for being in England. Jason kept in contact with the coven worrying about Kat's wellbeing to handle such responsibility after revealing to Penny that some of Kat's relatives were practicing wicca. The girl disregarded it until witnessing first hand the abilities Kat possess to drive away their pursuers as they fled back one of the Hilliard's properties they owned in London.

"Did you find what you were looking for in Westbury?" Zack asked letting the trio inside. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Well that was one thing, the other was business we needed to deal with," Kat replied, acknowledging the presence of three more teens in the house. She took out the mirror and noticed the same reaction she got when she met Penny. "There is a reason why we needed a mirror."

"The Mirror of Lachesis is reacting to them," Jason said, noticing a weird shiny reflective light descending drawing from them.

"What kind of mirror is that?" Zack asked, staring at it, before drawing his attention back to the three bewildered teens. "Oh introduction to the young new girl in the room. This is Kenji, Desmond and Leanne and sorry we didn't get your name."

"It's Penelope Winslow, well Penny for short," Penny replied to the rest of the other teens, "Pleasure to meet you all."

"She's like the rest of the other strays we found," Jason replied handing Kat some stuff.

"Don't worry we'll safe for now at least those weird looking things won't find us," Kat assured them.

"So that strange mirror you're carrying why does it shine a reflective light when you guys are near us?" Desmond asked.

"Because it's one of the three artifacts of the Moirae or in lamest terms the three artifacts of The Fates," Kat said as the teens all sat down, "I already filled in the details for Penny on what's going on for the last two months. Penny wasn't the only reason why Jason and I went to Westbury the other reason being was for the mirror. The coven that my relatives are associated with told me that the other two artifacts of the Moirae went missing: The Compass of Clothos and the Orb of Artopros. According to legend these three artifacts have the ability to foretell someone's fate and destiny. In other words, it gives you full view of your life. The information I have on the Moirae is still vague and I need to translate more of the text I got but the mirror is our strongest asset we got."

"But it still doesn't explain why those weird hooded cloaked guys are trying to kill us?" Kenji replied, taking a deep breath. "My cousin and his friends got me from Tokyo all the way here until they found us and did some weird life drain mojo on them."

"They're called The Dark Judges or if anyone wants the Latin translation they're known as the Atrum Sentio," a voice commented and everyone turned around

Jason, Kat and Zack smiled seeing Billy coming into the living room. "The man with the brains makes his entrance."

"Sorry I couldn't contact you guys sooner I needed to deal with some last minute off world flightplans," he commented looking at the four teens. "So I'm assuming you must be Penny, Desmond, Kenji and Leanne. I'm Billy Cranston from Angel Grove. My friends were lucky to find you guys."

"It's nice to know that the last few weeks we've been hiding out here and innocent people got hurt to protect us," Leanne said in a thick British accent. "We're thankful that you people are willing to risk your lives for us."

"So you said the hooded cloaked guys are called The Dark Judges and they're the ones after these guys?" Jason asked. "I wouldn't ask if you knew this was happening. Do you have any idea who these guys work for and why they want a bunch of teens dead?"

"NASADA has a theory but they're not sharing any information so Justin volunteered to stay behind as our liaison since they know about our history. Lightspeed hasn't been in contact with them for weeks with the possible threat that someone is doing a bit of inside recon on them. My senses told me to take whatever information I can and run. Andros and the Space Rangers on KO-35 are on standby if someone were to attack NASADA knowing that they have contact with the space colonies of KO-35 and Terra Venture. We have our main objective...to get these teens to safety and head to the one place we know they'll be safe." Billy explained.

"And exactly how are you going to explain all of this to Tommy?" Kat inquired, curiously. The three of them knew that Billy's suggestion was to head to Reefside with the four teens knowing well about Tommy's ranger duties with the Dino Rangers. However, there was the risk of exposing their history to a bunch of teen civilians who don't know why they're being chased by the Dark Judges. "He has no idea what is going on and you decided to confide in a few of us what you've been up to. Don't you think the rest of our friends should know?"

"She has a point Billy," Zack pointed out, "I mean you send Kat and Jason to London two months ago and Kat gets an all out mojo boost. However, I wind up caught up in this whole ordeal and in the last few weeks we manage to run up a group of runaway teens. Oh yeah Adam went to track down Andrew Hartford, the guy who created the team Operation Overdrive. His last known whereabouts was in countryside estate property outside of Dublin."

"Have you guys heard from him?" Billy asked.

"Well you guys don't have to worry about waiting to hear from me," another voice replied revealing to Adam standing with a young African teen. "I found Andrew Hartford."

"Adam what happened?" they asked.

"Andrew Hartford is dead," Adam sighed, recalling his discovery sometime ago. "I was too late, more six hours too late.

**(Dublin, Ireland: Six Hours Ago)**

Adam found the address of the Irish estate that Andrew Hartford was looking for. If there was an expert they needed in terms of translating ancient ruins, artifacts or texts he is the specialist after meeting him the last time. His mission was to obtain materials that Mr. Hartford found. When he arrived at the Hartford's estate he finds it messed up and discovers the body of three servants and two teenagers in the study. He looks around the main floor for Mr. Hartford and finds him slumped in the living room against a chair with a huge gash on his stomach.

"Oh dear God!" he replies in utter shock, "Mr. Hartford, are you here? Mr. Hartford!"

Adam goes to his side examining the injuries knowing that he was too late, "They got you too? I thought you-"

"You and your friends are their only hope," Mr. Hartford said when his eyes suddenly flash opened. "Everything you need is right over there."

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Gather them, it's started," Mr. Hartford said as he grasped for air and went limped.

He quietly shut his eyelids closed and walked over to the table to gather what he came to collect. "It's alright. I understand. We'll take care of it."

**(London, England: Now)**

"Somehow by tomorrow news will break out of Andrew Hartford's death all over the news," Adam sighed. A moment later he young teenager who arrived with Adam stepped into the living room. "I believe I found you guys another stray you're looking for."

"Oh my God!" Kat replied staring directing at the new teenager in the room. She instantly knew him when the sudden realization came to the others. "I don't believe it...Aidan Sloan."

"How do you know my name? Are you Katherine Hilliard Scott?" Aidan Sloan asked curiously, "I believe you and your friends know my older sister Tanya. She said to seek you guys out."

The former veteran Rangers stared in shock after Kat's mirror shined another reflective light on Aidan and the rest of the other teens in the room. Everything started making sense to them once they realized why the Dark Judges wanted these teens dead. "I think we're just staring into the face of the future legacy." Billy pointed out. "You're right about finding that mirror Kat because what we're seeing is the fate and destiny of these teens who haven't got the slightest clue how important they'll be. Also some sinister force out there trying to rewrite their destinies with a death warrant. Guys...I believe we just found our mission, now it's time to round up the old team again."


	4. Priority One

**Chapter 4: Priority One  
><strong>

**(Reefside, California)**

Two weeks passed when the news of Andrew Hartford's death broke out in the media. Tommy was aware of who Andrew Hartford was from the accounts he heard from Adam and Kira when they went to travel to aid Hartford's team of Rangers a few years back. The news of the death of a famous billionaire like Andrew Hartford caused a media circus. This started drawing a series of theories between Kimberly and Tommy. He suggested that Kim took Rosaline to the mall to buy some new clothes knowing that the young teen had a limited selection. He was surprise when he found Kira in the lab with Hayley and his old Dino Rangers watching another media coverage in the investigation of the Hartford murder.

"Great more surprising visitors," Tommy replied, "You all heard about Andrew Hartford?"

"Yeah apparently you have some old students who couldn't stay away from home," Hayley said, "Where are Kimberly and Rosaline?"

"I told Kim to take Rosaline shopping for some new clothes. The two of us are trying to decide what to do with Rosaline since technically she's a orphan and a teenage minor who ran away from her legal guardians. Plus we got to deal with the cloak gang that followed her to Reefside. So far for now she's safe and there hasn't been any activity in the last two weeks since she arrived," he explained.

"Is it true Dr. Oliver that someone attacked this girl?" Kira asked. "Who would want a sixteen year old girl dead?"

"We don't know but apparently there have been other attacks similar to hers that has been happening," Tommy added, "Including the one on Andrew Hartford."

"Hold up a second dude," Connor said, "So this billionaire guy wasn't offed off just because he was rich?"

"Or he was associated with NASADA that's why he was killed," Tommy said going to the computer, "I need to contact Billy somehow but he's not replying and I know someone inside NASADA who has a clue of what's going on?"

"It must be nice to know friends in high places doesn't it Dr. O?" Ethan teased, slightly joking.

"Should we at least be worried about any of this?" Trent inquired.

"The day you become a Ranger there will always be danger to look out for," Tommy muttered, "Once your a Ranger there will always be a chance that danger won't go away."

Hayley worked on trying to get in contact with the phone number Tommy provided. It wasn't a coincidence that the series of events that occurred wasn't any random acts. His instincts told him something big was going down and with the news of Andrew Hartford's death he wondered if this had something to do with their affiliation with being Power Rangers. Finally, they were able to get in contact as Hayley hit the speakerphone on the computer so everyone could hear the conversation. "Hello, this NASADA computer analyst Justin Stewart speaking?"

"Justin it's Tommy," he replied on the other end.

"Tommy? Wow this is an unexpected surprise. How did you get my desk number usually reception directs my calls to my desk." Justin said on the other line.

"Well you know me I got my resources like you got yours." He added now getting to the point of his call, "Justin have you heard from Billy lately?"

"The last I heard is he's somewhere in Europe trying to follow up on an investigation," Justin said suspiciously, "He thinks something is going on and believes that NASADA isn't safe to be around for now. I haven't heard from Billy in the last two weeks and the big heads here at the station are trying to find him. Word has it that they got in contact with Mr. Collins and Miss Fairweather from Lightspeed. Mr. Hartford was suppose to fly from Dublin to attend but then that happened. Looks like someone is trying to declare open war."

"Open war? Are you saying that NASADA has been conducting an investigation?" Tommy asked, "How long ago and what are they investigating?"

"I'm not sure but these main heads at NASADA thinks it has something to do with these strange attacks occurring around the world on these teenagers. It's pure chaos here trying to diffuse a situation that is becoming a global crisis within the last two months. It's ironic isn't it that the people they're attacking were roughly around the same age we were when we first started noticing all these strange things in Angel Grove? All I know is they're keeping a lid and all I remember my supervisor telling me was that it's not my time yet to know and that what we don't find out soon will keep us protected. Billy said that somehow it's going to come full circle and go back to the beginning." Justin explain.

"So in other words even if NASADA keeps everything in confidential we're still out of the loop aren't we?" Tommy asked, breathing in.

"I'm still wondering the same thing as you but if you happen to encounter these strange look eerie guys wearing black hooded cloaks be careful. Billy told me they're called the Atrum Sentio or in English terms The Dark Judges. One thing we know is whose been attacking youths from around the world. Look, I'll try to do what I can to get more information and bypass the restricted files to see if there is anything up. Tommy, watch your back." Justin said ending the telephone conversation.

"Looks like we're back to square one," Tommy muttered, "At least we know that Rosaline wasn't the only one to be paid a visit by these cloaked jokers, the ones called the Dark Judges."

"How bad is it?" Hayley asked.

"Pretty bad judging by the sound of Justin's voice," Tommy sighed, "It worries me to think that Justin may have an idea that something is going to happen to him."

**(NASADA)**

After spending half an hour on the phone talking to Tommy it was only before a matter of time NASADA will be a target. Justin knew of the risks of staying behind to continue working and providing information for his friends. He had this feeling that NASADA knew what was going on and it wasn't a coincidence that all of his old friends would soon find their way back to Angel Grove. Sometimes he wished he didn't learn everything there was to computers and hacking into restricted files. However, it was a life or death situation and whole conspiracy theory going on as Billy would like to say. Justin walked around the offices, peaking into rooms with stacks of files piled on desks, telephones going off and radio transmissions coming in from some of their other outposts throughout the country and around the world. He noticed the map of the world hanging from a white board in the conference room and a team of personnel specialists giving updates.

"Billy was right to suspect that whatever NASADA is investigating they want us to not know about it for our own protection," Justin said as he spotted a particular file on the conference room table. When he noticed the classification of the file stating _"PRIORITY ONE ALERT" _he got curious and began to glance through the contents of the file. It contained information of sorts such as reports about the attacked teens, medical updates from medical facilities on KO-35, and a list of other potential targets the Dark Judges will come after. However, he noticed that they was a file on the history of Angel Grove and other information that pertained specifically about the original Power Ranger team that included Tommy, Billy and the others.

The more Justin kept reading it came to him that his friends needed to know what they're up against and importance of these teenagers. He understood the confidentiality as to why NASADA was trying to keep them in the dark until he suspected Billy willingly got him and all their friends involved in this mission. "One word stood out: Potential. NASADA is trying to protect us from what maybe our ultimate challenge. I need to find a way to let the others know even if it means I'll die trying to get the message out. Billy, you guys let's hope...all roads lead to Angel Grove."

Without any hesitation Justin headed back to his desk and took out an envelope and filled it with some papers in it. First, he ended up recording something on a flash drive on his computer and backed up a few restricted file. He pulled out a small black portable pouch and walked down the hallway to the going outgoing mailbox and mailed out a package.

**(London, England)**

Meanwhile, Aidan Sloan was being filled in on the situation of what was going on for the last two months. Apparently, according to Billy and Adam's testimonies Andrew Hartford knew what was going on and why he was killed. It took the others two weeks with Aidan's sudden appearance in London signified that something terrible happened to Tanya. Unfortunately, the younger Sloan was the bearer of bad news when he told his older sister's friends about the encounter with the Dark Judges in South Africa.

"It kind of sucks to hear that someone out there winds up dead everyday because of us," Aidan sighed, "I'm sorry about my sister. She told me to run and find you guys knowing you keep me safe."

"She was a good person and she was right to tell you to run," Billy replied, "Tanya would have made it her first priority to keep you safe."

"Those guys the Dark Judges were saying something about potential power I will possess," Aidan muttered, "Given by the wings of fate."

"Yeah come to think of it we kept hearing the word potential pop up," Desmond murmured as the other teens in the room agreed. "What does it mean? What are we potentials for?"

"Potentials for upholding a legacy you guys wouldn't imagine," Jason said, trying to keep information at minimum. He and the others knew where their destinies and fates laid but it bothered them to know who had the ability to foresee these young people's futures when it hasn't occurred. It was sad to hear that Tanya sacrificed herself in exchange to protect her little brother's life knowing what will become of him. They pondered how they were going to break it to them what they were truly potentials for.

However, they knew their first priority was to escape from England undetected. The guys trusted Kat to find a solution to get them out and keep them safe while they traveled. "Okay so everything is prepared. I got the coven in contact and whatever we have on us so far we're taking it with us." Kat announced as Jason smiled at her. "First we make it to Reefside and find Tommy and then maybe our road leads us back to a place where they'll get all their answers they want to know."

**(Reefside, California)**

"So you found out anything about these Dark Judges?" Kimberly asked.

"All I got from Justin is that these guys have been going around for over two months offing off teens all over the globe," Tommy replied, looking at Rosaline napping in the guest room. "This is what Billy is investigating."

"What makes these kids special?"

"That's the mystery NASADA knows but they don't want us in particular finding out about it Kim."

"It's strange that our friends have gone MIA suddenly and everyone is hiding secrets from us. I'm getting this choking feeling inside that we're not finished." Kimberly replied, leaning against the wall as Tommy places a hand on her shoulder. "Can you feel it Tommy?"

"Yeah I can't explain it but still we can't ignore it no matter how hard we try." Tommy murmured.

After a long day, it was already night time and reluctantly Kimberly and Tommy turn it in for the night. That night, the two of them began to have a strange dream and ironically found themselves dreaming the same thing. When the two of them had their Ninjetti powers their animal spirits we connected in a way that both Tommy and Kimberly's could feel and see each other's thoughts. Their relationship itself added even more dynamic to the point that even in their subconscious state they could see each other in their dreams and minds. It was only after Kimberly left the team the connection severed but the Ninjetti spirits remained dormant inside of them for years until now.

**_(Dream Sequence)_**

**_Somehow the two of them found themselves on Phaedos in front of the temple of Great Power. Tommy and Kimberly were dressed in their familiar Ninjetti ninja robes as they looked around. It was all confusing and it is beginning to make sense of the strange sensation they started feeling lately. The two of them realized that their Ninjetti animal spirits were never gone and that it remained dormant inside of them for years, until now._**

**_"Kim are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tommy asked curiously._**

**_"Well whichever one of us dreamt this it sure does feel real," Kim replied. "I don't believe it I can still hear my animal spirit. I can hear Shamliar and it's calling out to yours."_**

**_"Brennan? I can hear him my falcon animal spirit." He smiled looking at her. "Wait...someone is calling out to our spirits."_**

**_"You're right I heard that voice in my dreams, probably you might have heard it too," Kim added. "The one that is talking power play mumble."_**

**_Tommy and Kimberly soon started seeing their animal spirits soar together in unison as it was being drawn to the sound of a mysterious voice. Soon, they follow their falcon and crane animal spirits to a nest of little birds hatching. Some of the little birds are attempting to fly towards a migrating flock of birds until they see a mysterious arrow clipping the wings of the little birds. They noticed some of the stars burning out in the night sky as the arrow continues to clip the wings of the little birds. There is something sinister about that scenario until the low, unnatural voice speaks._**

**_"From beneath you, it devours the wings of fate," it replies, "They know it's about power and how they'll use it. The wings of fate will take one last flight to the land of angels where it all began long ago. It awaits them in the dark lurking for one last battle to lay claim on a legacy that transcends."_**

**_A moment later, the arrow was about to aim directly towards Tommy and Kimberly's direction until it was blocked. The two of them found themselves being confronted by their own Ninjetti animal spirits: Shamliar and Brennan saving them from the arrow. _**

**_"It's darkness isn't it? From beneath us...something evil is coming isn't it?" the two of them asked._**

**_"From beneath you, it devours the wings of fate, the light that is "their" only salvation," their animal spirits replied, "It's started. They're flocking in from all over to seek the wings of fate who will defend their legacy and yours. You're the wings of fate that must fly with them. Gather them for it's priority one."_**

**_(End of Dream)_**

"Oh my God!" the two of them simultaneously woke up at the same time. Tommy instantly got up and went to Kimberly's bedroom and found her panting and sweating awake in her bed. It was just a sudden reaction when the two of them found themselves hugging each other in comfort. They knew that they dreamt the same thing and that it wasn't something fabricated. "We saw it."

"I guess that solves the mystery about the wings of fate...the falcon and the crane," Tommy replied using her nickname he gave her long ago, "You're right about one thing Beautiful, we're not done because we're being called."

"A feeling we can't shake off Handsome," she addressed him by her pet name for him. "What legacy are we destined to protect?"


	5. Sanctuary

**Chapter 5: Sanctuary  
><strong>

**(Reefside, California)**

Tommy woke up early the next morning after only a few hours of sleep. It wasn't like any other dream he had lately but last night proved that the powers he thought were long gone had remained dormant. He was desperate to get in contact with his friends to ask them whatever him and Kimberly experience last night was a prophetic dream that foreshadow something or coincidence. Whatever they dreamt about inside he knew Kimberly felt it too. Tommy walked into the kitchen to find Rosaline awake and eating a bowl a cereal.

"You're up bright and early," Rosaline replied. "Did you have a good sleep last night?"

"It seems that sleep hasn't been my strongest suit lately," Tommy muttered.

"Welcome to the club. Ever since those Dark Judges started coming after me it seems like sleep is the last thing on my mind. When I do have those moments alone to myself, without worrying about any threats on my life my thoughts on my family." She explained.

"You must feel lonely and sad being on your own at sixteen with nowhere to go. Kids your age shouldn't be worrying about life or death." Tommy replied with sympathy.

"I miss my parents, I miss my little brother and sister and I miss Beaufort. However, I had to leave because whoever was after me would threaten the people I love." She said tearing up. "It feels lonely and sad being miles from home. Just yesterday my dad would take us on his paddle boat out to the creek to go fishing and today my parents are buried six feet underground. There are times I laid awake at night wondering how Elena and Hayden are doing or if they ever think about me. Why does it hurt being on your own facing the world?"

"Because...that's what growing up is about," He murmured, "It's about facing the world and living in it. Sometimes the hardest choices you make for the people you love are the ones you have to live with and cope with. There are times when we feel we're alone but what keeps us going is those who are important and in our hearts. Don't think for one second your parents' deaths was your fault because it wasn't. We can't explain the unexpected and sometimes we're not prepared for it."

"I'm going to make a promise that the next time the Dark Judges come back I'm going to be ready and I will fight if I have to. They took away the people that matter to me but as long as I know Elena and Hayden are safe I will everything I can to keep them safe. They made me run for weeks living in fear and thinking I'm alone and scared but I'm not. If I have to I will risk my life just to save the people I love and that will keep me going."

"You're not alone in this and I will say this to you that you're special." Tommy smiled at the girl. "At sixteen years old the world will think of you as a child but what I see is a mature young woman who will do her parents proud. They loved you and raised you well and I will promise you that you'll live to see home again."

"For some reason it's comforting to know that you mean what you said. I believe you Tommy and I know you too will keep the ones you love safe I can tell."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"I can tell by the way you look at Kimberly and I remember the day at the hospital you were scared of losing her." Rosaline added. "She is more than just an old friend isn't she?"

"The person I hold dear to my heart, my pink crane," he murmured.

"She means a lot to you because it seems like you two are like soulmates or something isn't it?"

"It maybe hard to under but all I could tell you is that I would give up my life for her if anything because she matters."

"Then it makes you a noble person and you two are good people." Rosaline smiled. "Even plucking a stray teenage runaway orphan like me off the streets."

**(Unknown Location)**

Two Dark Judges dragged the body of a young man and placed him on top of a mysterious seal. One of the Dark Judges used a blade to stab the young man as blood poured from the stab wound and onto the seal. A mysterious light started emitting from the seal, but somehow nothing happened. A mysterious eerie man and woman were talking to a pale looking non corporeal figure. "This one doesn't have enough life force to spare and his blood is not the key we need." the non corporeal figure hissed.

"But he was one of them," the man argued.

"I trusted you two with my finest followers to dispatch the little ongoing infestation on our hands." it hissed. "We have used the compass and the orb to dispose of the ones who were destined by fate to possess the power, but it seems that there is a collective few who have managed to escape. Our power is not at full strength you do understand that?"

"It was such a transgression that your power was diminished by Zordon's chosen rangers years ago Lokar but they don't know of your true nature or what you are." the woman replied, "If it's any consolation we have already have our plans to deal with the minor distraction which will cripple any potential crusade our enemies are planning."

"At least someone is using their heads here," Lokar sneered. "They may have diminished my power but they should know I am no monster or demon. We will show them I am something that they can't conceive. I am evil at it's prime. Beyond sin and beyond death I am what the entity darkness fears. I can't be seen but they know I'm everywhere in every thought, every being, and every drop of hate. They have no idea what awaits them beneath the surface. The whole mortal coil is so cliquish but fear not they'll be drawn back here soon to the place where it all began."

"The only question is how do you intend to open the seal?"

"My loyal comrades have all you need to do is strike the purest power their is to crack this nut open..." Lokar hissed. "Find the one that radiants with purity."

**(Tommy's House)**

A little while later the doorbell rang and Kimberly answered the door to see three old friends. "Oh my gosh! Rocky! Aisha! Trini! It's so great to see you!" she smiled hugging each of them.

"Wow this seems to be one little reunion after another," Rocky replied. "At first we didn't know if Tommy was lying when he said you've been here for the last two weeks but still I had to come see for myself if it was real."

"Well Rocky it's still me, the same old Kimberly Hart in the flesh," she smiled.

"We heard what happened upon your welcome arrival to Reefside how are you holding up girl?" Aisha asked.

"As I keep on saying I'll live and I'm still in one piece," Kimberly replied. "If you're all going to start playing twenty one questions with me then I'll give you the cliff notes version. It includes me driving down to Reefside to see Tommy after sixteen years, wind up in the hospital after saving a girl from being attacked by these cloaked jokers called the Dark Judges, find myself as a permanent houseguest at Tommy's place with the girl we rescued, explain why I wrote the letter that includes the tale of putting the baby I had with him up for adoption, a weird prophetic dream with Tommy and learning we may still have our Ninjetti powers. Well that's the basic rundown of things."

"Okay since that is a lot to digest I believe we got pat down most of it," Trini added as they all sat in the living room. "Well if it's any consolation I can truly tell you that we're all here for the same reason and purpose...the whole history thing we all share."

"So I'm guessing that weird prophetic dream Tommy and I last night is legitimate then?" Kimberly muttered.

"Remember what Dulcea told us long ago with the power of Ninjetti...anything is possible," Rocky and Aisha replied. "We started noticing it a few days ago with a weird glowing sensation emitting from us. Something tells me you guys experienced it too?"

"I guess we're here for the same reason here to figure out what's going on," Kimberly replied as Tommy came into the living room with Rosaline.

"Looks like the calvary is here," Tommy replied seeing three of his old friends. He turned to Rosaline and introduced them to her. "Guys this is Rosaline Bennett. Rosaline this is Rocky, Aisha and Trini our old friends from Angel Grove."

"It's nice to meet you guys," Rosaline said, "It seems like Tommy tends to have unexpected visitors pop up on a regular basis. So is Angel Grove the place you all grew up?"

"Yeah we've all been friends since high school," Tommy added as he turned to Trini, "Has there been any word from Billy lately?"

"He's been gone for weeks and despite the fact that he's my husband he just tells me not to worry," Trini sighed with frustration, "I remember I talked to Justin a few days back telling me that Billy was somewhere in Europe. Yesterday a courier dropped by my house and delivered a package to me from Justin with specific instructions to give it...to you. This morning I tried calling Justin but I wasn't able to get in contact with him and tried calling NASADA but I got nothing but static."

"Do you think something might have happened to him? I mean this is Justin we're talking about," Kimberly replied as Trini handed the package over. "Does anyone sense that there is a series of events going on that maybe more than coincidences?"

"If you're talking about coincidences I wouldn't think twice about that because it looks like weird things are stirring up again in Angel Grove," Aisha said.

"What? That can't be possible. Is it true?" Tommy asked, shocked.

"That's why we all met up this morning with the strangest thought to flee for now to one place we know as sanctuary," Rocky added knowing that Tommy sensed his house was at least a safe house for now to figure out things. "Five nights ago Aisha and I spotted by these weird guys wearing these black hooded cloaks heading towards the old caves it was then when we noticed our bodies glowing closer we were approaching the caves. It felt like a choking sensation but whatever it was we felt darkness so we pulled back."

"I think you guys might have encountered the Dark Judges." Tommy explained. "Oh yeah we also had a talk with Justin yesterday and filled us in on the Dark Judges. The main priority concern is their attacks on these teenagers for the last two months according to Justin. I think that's what Billy has been investigating and why they're going after these kids. However, what struck my curiosity is that NASADA has been on this since the first attack occurred and somehow...we're going to be involved in this whether we find out or not. Justin was on to something or..."

"Whoever those Dark Judges are working for it means anyone could be open targets so all we could do is watch our backs right?" Rosaline asked curiously.

"That's all we can do right now," Tommy said, "And for now at least stick together. So what's the first item on the agenda?"

"Probably taking a look at Justin's care package maybe it might be some sort of value to us," Kimberly suggested as Tommy started opening it. "Guys let's hope no one else is in danger."

**(Three days later)**

For three days, the five former Rangers spent hours trying to unravel the mysteries behind Justin's package. It turned out that he sent them a flash drive with a load of encrypted files that were locked that proved difficult to decode. However, they managed to unlock a partial audio file that was recorded of a conference session. The five of them sneaked down into the lab after Rosaline went to sleep to avoid any suspicion to try to get better results. Tommy managed to fix the audio file as he played it on the computer for the others to listen.

"We have reports of multiple casualties on all fronts and our youths of the future are on the brink of oblivion. We're losing contact with resources and allies and we must also keep the protection of our offworld allies protected for their sakes of hostile threats. Ladies and gentlemen, our fears have been confirmed. The forces of evil that the Power Rangers once fought in the past has declared open-war on this institution and planet. Their first volleys proved to be effective to wipe out everything they stood for. I, for one believe it's time we struck back," the audio recording played. They believed that the voice was a female speaking.

"I think that sounds like Miss Fairweather from Lightspeed Rescue talking," Tommy replied enhancing the audio feed.

"We have allies trying to keep track on any potentials out there and steering towards Angel Grove. What happened to Mr. Hartford was a tragedy but his intentions was to have NASADA to prepare and mobilize. We must get confirmation on our remaining operatives, visuals and tactical at highest alert and bring them to NASADA as soon as possible. Many years ago right here in the city of Angel Grove a group of young people were called forth to defend the Earth from the forces of evil. For them to be called back after years of servitude would be an injustice to deprive them what they long for rewarded for. There is a force that is still existent here that wants to eliminate everything these heroes stood for. I say it is our task to return the favour for them. My friends, these are times that define us. As quoted by Proverbs 24:6 O wise council, you shall make your war..."

The next moment the five of them heard on the audio record commotion, yelling and shots going off until the audio recording was cutoff. From what they interpreted the conference session was crashed by the Dark Judges until the last thing they heard over the audio recording was the voice of a sinister woman, "Oh yes you humans will get your war and your potentials will cease to exist as long as he will devour their power from beneath them, hahaha!"

"Looks like conference went out of session," Rocky sighed, "Anyone want to bet any of those people didn't survive?"

"Something is going on in Angel Grove and I for one think whatever was played on that recording in NASADA has to involve us," Tommy said as they headed upstairs to the living room.

"Well we know that whoever was in that session knew about us years ago and that well someone wants open war on us and everything we stood for." Kimberly added. "Those people were willing to take our place to take down the forces of evil we fought. Now, it seems like they're trying to destroy something we stand for and we got no choice but it looks like we're fighting again."

A few moments later Tommy heard the doorbell ring and opened the door to surprisingly find Billy standing there with Kat, Jason, Zack and Adam. "Hey bro, it looks like the rest of the gang has made it to the sanctuary home of our former leader." Jason greeted as Tommy stepped aside to let his friends in. "Sorry to drop in like this but it seems like world in peril once again." Kimberly, Trini, Rocky and Aisha noticed Jason and the others arrive inside the house but they discovered their friends weren't alone. Tommy noticed five teenagers walk into the house as they stared around the living room carrying traveling bags with them.

"I say that this place looks a bit quaint and peachy for lounging," Penny replied, to the boys, "Des I thought they said this was a safehouse."

"Well according to Katherine and Jason this is their friend Tommy Oliver's house," Desmond answered.

"There has to be at least some sort of sleeping arrangement," Kenji, Aiden and Leanne said looking around. A minute later, Rosaline came downstairs to the living room and heard all the commotion to the find over a dozen people and five teenagers in the living room. "What's going on? You guys didn't tell me you were having a late night party," Rosaline replied. "I'm Rosaline by the way before you all forget the introductions."

"I don't believe it," Kat replied pulling out the Mirror of Lachesis, "Billy...that girl that came down the stairs I'm getting the same reaction from the mirror like the rest of them."

"Another potential this is something unexpected," Billy said. "Guys it's great to see you again and sorry for dropping in like this."

"Well you better explain to us what is going on Billy because you owe everyone of us some answers," Kimberly replied. "First off...what do you mean by potentials? Who are these teenagers and what is with that mirror and all this mayhem going on?"

"Guys this is Penny, Desmond, Aidan, Leanne and Kenji," Billy introduced the teens as he turned to Rosaline. "You must be Rosaline Bennett. We've been looking for you like the other potentials."

"What's the deal with the teenagers and how do you know about Rosaline?" Tommy asked. "What are they potentials of?"

"Because these teens are just like the rest out there who were being hunted by the Dark Judges," Billy said. "These teens are potentials...Potential Power Rangers."


	6. Overdue Explanations

**Chapter 6: Overdue Explanations**

Despite everyone being the same room, it was Billy's response that left everyone speechless until Tommy broke the silence. "I'm sorry...did you say Power Rangers?"

"Well the term is Potential Power Rangers, the ones destined to become Rangers in the future when a new team is formed," Billy explained looking at the six teens in the corner of the living room. "There are many more like them all over the world with the same destiny and fate that they'll eventually be part of Ranger teams formed somewhere down the line. You guys have to remember when we were chosen a long time ago we were exactly around their ages when it happened. Apparently, their destinies were foreseen even before it became knowledge to them."

"How did you know that these guys are Potential Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked curiously, "So the investigation that Justin was vaguely explaining..."

"Two months ago NASADA overheard about strange attacks occurring all over the globe on teenagers. Most of them were drained completely of their life force, or in simple terms were killed along with anyone associated or who tried to help them. The ones who survived, but are barely hanging were intercepted by a special NASADA task force and operatives of Light Speed and brought back to Angel Grove to be transported to the medical facilities on KO-35 for further medical assistance. We don't have the medicines or tools on Earth to treat the other potentials that we intercepted. In the last two months about fourteen potential Rangers were transported offworld to KO35 but I haven't gotten a recent status on their conditions.

"The ones you didn't intercept they were completely drained weren't they Billy?" Kimberly asked recalling the nightmare she had back in the hospital. "And the Dark Judges I guess are the bounty hunters offing off these teens one by one on behalf of this unseen force."

"We noticed those guys in London one day when they attacked during this youth soccer game," Jason replied looking at teens, "That is when Kat and I found Desmond. The Dark Judges made their way through the entire team but we managed to save Desmond and then days following we encountered Kenji and Leanne. We found Penny during a trip to Westbury at a boarding school. Billy had a list of potential targets and ironically the strays Kat and I were rounding up were on NASADA's list."

"It was only when Aidan showed up we made the connection what all these teens had in common," Kat sighed recalling what happened to Tanya.

"Tanya didn't make it did she?" Tommy asked.

"Well Light Speed found her two days later after Aidan fled Johannesburg and Andros and the Space Rangers are treating her at the medical facilities on KO35," Billy added looking at Aidan.

"I thought she would have dead...well knowing about my sister's past," Aidan suddenly replied. "Will I know if she'll be okay?"

"What matters is that despite what happened she did the right thing getting you out of Johannesburg and let's hope she gets the best care on KO35," Billy said. "Somehow whatever force is out there found some crafty way to locating these teens and dispatching the Dark Judges to eliminate them one by one."

"The theory is that someone must have gotten a hold of the other two artifacts of the Moirae," Kat answered getting confused looks from some of her friends. "According to the Wicca coven my relatives were associated with it translate to the Artifacts of the Fates. The simple version of it is that it possesses the power to foresee a person's destiny and fate and each artifact has it's own purpose and ability. The Mirror of Lachesis is one of the three, the other two we believe maybe in the possession of the forces responsible for the attack on the potentials. It was our best bet to find some of the potentials out there but if all three artifacts are together then the real magic begins, well according to the coven."

"I'm guessing when it shines or gives off a reflective shiny reflection it indicates a person with an extraordinary fate or destiny," Jason added, "That's how we found those guys."

"So if Aidan's sister was a Power Ranger in the past...I'm guessing you all were Power Rangers at one point?" Rosaline asked.

"You want to know the reason why the door to the basement is locked Rosaline?" Tommy looked at the teens and motioned for the others to follow. "Soon you'll understand what we mean."

The others followed Tommy downstairs into the basement to his lab and and explained to the potentials about the command center and the equipment. For the veterans this wasn't anything new but it was starting to become a reality to the potentials of what was in stored for their future. Tommy played the video diary that he played years ago to his Dino Ranger Team for the potentials about the history of the Power Rangers to watch while he took the others on the other side of the room to discuss the situation in private.

Billy gave a quick explanation about how he was tasked by NASADA to investigate the attacks on the teens, but suspected that NASADA was hiding the truth about the attacks. He also had Kat and Jason explain about spending the last few weeks finding rounding up the five teens they encountered in Europe with Zack's help. Kat surprised her friends by revealing her family's history with Wicca practicing and how she inherited her Wicca powers and abilities herself during their trip to Westbury to visit the Wicca Coven that resided there. It was still a transition for Kat to cope with but her friends assured her that if anything happens that they'll be there for her. Adam explained about Andrew Hartford's death in Dublin. Kimberly and Tommy explained about their encounter with the Dark Judges and rescuing Rosaline and about the prophetic dreams the two had which raised the eyes of the other four former Rangers that possess the Ninjetti powers.

"Now that we know that there's only a handful of Potential Power Rangers left where are they heading?" Trini asked.

"Well hoping that the distress protocol message was heaved they're all headed towards Angel Grove," Billy said simply looking at his friends.

"Something is going down back home is there?" Tommy replied, "Rocky and Aisha kind of filled us in on the details."

"I never imagine something like this would happen. I mean they were always attacks on us when we were Rangers either individually or as a team, but it's against a whole line that will be established." Aisha sighed.

"That was the riddle NASADA stumbled upon during their conference session. Whoever is doing is responsible that's what it wants, to erase and destroy all the Power Rangers who are destined to become one in the future and any allies along with their methods and what they stand for." Billy confirmed. "Then they'll come after other former teams in the past, and then us. With all the potentials gone and no way of forming future teams, it's the end. No more Power Rangers, ever."

"It seems like the potentials are into that little video diary you put together bro," Jason slightly teased.

"What are the chances you think any of these guys are processing the information that they'll be destined to save the world?" Zack inquired.

"Only time could tell I mean...still with stuff like that it's definitely life changing Zack," Kimberly added.

"Why Angel Grove of all places for NASADA to send the potentials?" Tommy asked.

"It was their initial plan for council at NASADA to gather the handful of potentials left or the ones who could make it and train them and evidently give them powers like ours. That was the plan until that went out the window. I see you guys got Justin's care package. Man, I should have been here but we both knew it wasn't safe for us to be there. However, Justin insisted on staying to keep tabs despite knowing the risk. When we starting investigating Justin and I hacked into the restricted files and made a copy to decrypt the files. Unfortunately I got word that there was an attack on NASADA while they were in conference. The entire facility and station was trashed and obliterated. I'm thinking Justin must have sent the package to you guys as an alternative case but he didn't make it out of there." Billy explained.

"Maybe it must have been the same forces responsible for killing Andrew Hartford and whoever the Dark Judges are working for," Rocky added.

"That's the only given answer," Billy added as he continued, "Well with the majority of the information and records terminated all we got to work from is Justin's care package that contains a backup copy of NASADA's restricted files and a bit of information and research documents Adam obtained in Dublin from Hartford's home. It may count as hacking and stealing but evidently whether or not NASADA tried to keep us in the dark about this somehow we'll learn the truth."

"We spent three days trying to decrypt these files but without any luck," Tommy replied, "Do you have any idea what these files might be about?"

"From what we overheard and secretly recorded through conversations and tapping into closed door conference sessions it pertains to the history of Angel Grove, the potentials, and ancient prophecies and legends in regards to us," Billy answered.

"I'm sorry to be a bit of a daisy downer but some of us were discussing about the sleeping arrangements in this nice, technically sophisticated secret house," Penny suddenly spoke up catching the attention of the veterans, "But us teenage chums do operate on sleep and are inquiring about the sleeping arrangements given half of us traveled halfway across the pond."

"Oh that...yeah we'll figure something out on that," Kimberly said as they saw the video diary finished playing. "So how do we accommodate sleeping arrangements for sixteen people in one house?"

**(Late Night)**

A little while later after the the sleeping arrangements were made, everyone decided to turn in for the night. With three bedrooms it was needless to say sleeping space was limited. They thought it would be best that they let the potentials sleep in the two guest rooms with Aisha and Rocky each taking one of the guest rooms to keep watch and Tommy gave his bedroom to Kat and Jason. However, the sleeping arrangements rotated throughout the night and some of the veterans eventually made their way to sleep in the living room. Tommy once again couldn't sleep that night and ended up sitting outside in the backyard in the middle of the night thinking back to what Billy said before everyone went to sleep.

_"I'm sorry for putting all of us in this situation, especially you Tommy but I knew if I got all our friends and the potentials here they'll all be safe,"_ Tommy remembered Billy's words, _"We're on limited resources and whoever is offing off these potentials has endless forces at their disposal. You know that the responsibility will fall on us now to do what NASADA tried to do on our behalf. If the Ranger line is eliminated, then there's no guardians of good left. I'm afraid...this falls on you and even Kimberly for this. We all have the power to protect these kids but you two are the strongest together and have the strength to protect them, from whatever we're up against."_

"Let me guess not another night for sleeping?" he heard Kimberly reply taking a seat next to him on the porch.

"I should be asking you that question instead," Tommy said, "You ever wonder sometimes when we seen our friends when is the world never in peril?"

"That seems to be a bit of an understatement Tommy Oliver," she slightly smiled. "But it's comforting to know that the gang is back together."

"So this is the legacy of the future huh? A bunch of teenagers who will eventually be called to be the next Power Rangers to protect Earth and possess the same powers we did? There's a bit of irony in that that we too were once like them where we didn't know what fate had in store for us until one day our lives change forever. When I look at those potentials what we're seeing is the Power Ranger line, our legacy of what began with us the day Zordon chose us. However, some sinister force out there is trying to destroy the Ranger line, the legacy we began and now it's our job to protect these kids." Tommy explained, "Because some force out there isn't looking to take away power, their out for blood instead."

"It's our task along with our friends to protect them because it's more than a battle isn't it? There's a war coming and there is a chance we'll be putting our lives on the line for this."

"That's what the dream was about remember Kim? The little birds attempting to fly symbolizes the potential Power Rangers, the Ninjetti temple our powers still remain and we need them. You know ultimately...in the end the two of us are going to play a big role in all of this. So much for the wings of fate huh?" Tommy replied as he took hold of Kimberly's hand. "You're scared aren't you?"

"Knowing that you and I have a pivotal role in the future of these potential Power Rangers and that the world is in peril yeah it freaks me out," she replied looking at him, "But it scares me of what might happen to the only person I truly care love and care about that will risk his life for the greater good. I can't...imagine life without you again."

"Hey I promise you Beautiful if we survive this...whatever we're up against you'll always be number one in my life. Somewhere down the line it was like our souls were joined and we became soulmates. It was only over the years when life got in the way we lost the other half of heart and soul. That dream was right about us being the wings of fate, the falcon and the crane. However, I swear to you on my life I will protect you at all cost because well it's needless to say that I love you too much not to lose you again."

"You're right Handsome it's us that going to somehow change fate and destiny together," Kimberly replied as she leaned against his shoulder, "We're in this together and no matter what I love you too."

"That's all I need to rely on with you," Tommy smiled and turned to face her. For the first time in sixteen years it took one kiss to reignite and bind the missing parts of the souls together. He was now aware of the mission at hand, but despite the gloomy circumstances it is the mission to save the fate of the Ranger line and Earth that mattered. However, as his falcon spirit told him that the wings of fate hold the key to their fate and destiny. It was his crane that will be his greatest ally, and also the person he would fight for with his life. This was their mission and their task and hopefully if they succeeded in the end they hoped to be rewarded with the future together that they longed for after all this time apart. "


	7. Back to Old Routes

**Chapter 7: Back to Old Routes**

**(Reefside, California)**

For two weeks Tommy and Kimberly along with the others veteran Rangers to make the collective decision to go back to Angel Grove along with the potentials. Despite arguments on every single side it was decided that they were going to face this new sinister force head on and gather up anymore potential Power Rangers that were on route to Angel Grove. Within the past couple of days Tommy got used to the overcrowding of house guests at his house and despite reestablishing a new found relationship with Kimberly, timing was always an issue. Kat's contacts with the Wicca Coven proved to be vital that they all came up with the possible solution of restoring their Ranger powers. However, she was warned that despite the amount of magical abilities she inherited from the coven the spell she was looking to cast needed vast amount of energy and an experience Wicca to perform it.

That was one roadblock they hit while and the other was strategically formulating a plan to get back to Angel without putting the potentials at harm with the Dark Judges still out there. Also, they needed to put into consideration the safety and protection of Reefside if the case that any evil forces would rise again. When Hayley discovered the fragments of the Dino Gems Tommy found a way to restore them with the help of Kat's powers as a test to measure the extent of Kat's magical abilities. To everyone's surprise it worked for Connor, Kira, Trent and Ethan after Tommy and the others filled them in on what was going on.

"Okay so I found a way to restore the Dino Gems to give your old team their powers back," Kat confirmed to them, "They'll be able to morph but restoring the Ninjetti power coins and re-energizing the Zeo Crystals is going to take some powerful spell."

"But we trust you Kat and don't think for one second that your powers are going to corrupt you," Kimberly replied, "So we know that besides technological equipment a bit of simple magic to restore the Dino Gems but we're talking about turning up the voltage on a simple power restoration spell. Also, there is the matter of finding a sure fire secure place to stay."

"It's already been taking care of," Tommy answered.

"Yeah when Dr. Oliver told us about the threat on the lives of the Potential Power Rangers we had an idea you guys were going to hit the road," Trent added, "Dr. Oliver and Billy found a place that he knew was secure and my father after learning of the situation had all the resources needed to fix it and provide whatever fixtures and furnishing needed. So the place is all set and you have to promise to keep us posted if anything."

"I know you guys want to help but if in case something happens in Reefside we need a second front to run it," Tommy replied, "But the escort back home is what we need for now. I'm not risking the lives of those potentials if anyone of those black hooded jokers decide to come out and play."

"You all sound keen to protect those potentials aren't you?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah because they represent the Ranger line of the future," Kimberly said, "And someone wants it eliminated but we're not going to let that happen."

"So the question is when do you guys hit the road?" Kira and Connor asked.

"We head out at dawn," Tommy replied, "So while we're gone Hayley is going to look after my house and the lab. Billy and Trini are heading out tonight to set up his lab equipment at wherever this location is at. Hopefully they at least decrypted some of the those restricted files from NASADA or some of Hartford's manuscripts. So at least now we know Kat has the ability to magically restore your powers, now the question is what about ours?"

"According to the some of the historical manuscripts that Adam retrieved from Hartford's estate in Dublin there maybe a way," Kat spoke up, "I wasn't sure what to make of it until I saw that the text contained in an old spell made references to the Eltarians, Zordon's people. Those manuscripts and documents Hartford discovered were from Eltar. It wasn't until I saw this book it was my way of saying I just took my training to a whole new level." Kat showed them an old book that looked like some sort of spell book and laid out the manuscripts on the table. "I believe that these were hidden here a long time ago and a lot of them has a lot of spells that need to be translated. The funny thing is these manuscript pages were from this old Eltarian spell book there maybe something in here that we could use, but the problem is we need to translate the text."

"The text is Eltarian but some of the content resembles a similar ancient language," Jason added, "I remember one time hearing Alpha talk about how some of the ancient languages of Earth are similar to texts on Eltar. If I'm correct the only language compatible with Eltarian text is ancient Sumerian."

"Wait didn't you say Trini studied linguistics when you guys were at the World Peace Conference?" Kim asked. "Maybe she can help on translating the spell."

"But we don't know what spell we're going to attempt to translate and even if Trini manages to translate it there is a risk that the spell will be too powerful for Kat to handle," Jason replied.

"Unless we find a conduit to channel enough energy so it doesn't tax out Kat's body," Tommy suggested, "We have to try something if there is a chance we can fully restore our powers and recharge the power coins and the Zeo Crystals."

"Tommy is right Jason we have to try something," Kat said looking at her friends, "Our chance in protecting the potentials lies with us fully restoring our powers. I know the risk and if I didn't put my gift to use then what happens next? I'm starting to understand my family's legacy and what needs to be done. I love you Jason and I need your full support and trust on this. We're doing this for us, our friends and the fate of the world because in the end it's all of us against evil."

"I know and I trust you because I know you can pull it off," Jason replied taking a hold of his wife's hand, "I love you and you're right about everything. So while finish packing up I guess we'll hit the books and plan our next move."

**(Angel Grove, California)**

The drive down to Angel Grove the next morning was carefully planned out. Despite complaints and concerns from the potentials of any threats and attacks on the Dark Judges, Tommy and Kimberly assured them that they will be safe. Kat's abilities continue to prove to be vital after she cast a sanctuary protection spell on the group to protect them. So far there wasn't any hostile threats or attacks on route to Angel Grove which they found surprising, and also suspicious. Billy and Trini left the directions for Tommy and Kim to have the others follow on route, but eventually it was Trent who led the convoy since him and his father were responsible for the housing situation on Tommy's behalf.

After a four hour drive back to their old hometown, Tommy and the others found themselves near a few back roads facing Angel Grove Lake. Kimberly looked out the familiar lake that held so many memories for her and noticed a few lake houses built along the lakeshore. However, they all stopped when they finally reached their destination Standing right in front of them was one of the biggest houses they had ever seen. It was two stories and sat on a massive piece of property that backed up perfectly to Angel Grove Lake. Everyone got out of the car to stare at the new base of operations.

"Wow this is unbelievable," Kim replied, "Wait I've seen this place seems familiar like I've been here before. Tommy is my great grandfather's Nathan Hart's old boarding house?"

"It is Beautiful your great grandfather's boarding house I remember it," he smiled as she started tearing up being overwhelm by the sight of something that once belonged to her family. He remembered years ago Kimberly showed him the boarding house and revealed it used to belong to her great grandfather Nathan Hart. When they ventured into it the first the house on the inside was huge, but also it was dilapidated over time. She recalled how her parents sold the deed to the Angel Grove Historical Society as their were plans to restore it as a historical landmark. "Billy learned that there were some Realtor companies who wanted to buy the property from the Historical Society. Anton bought the property as an investment about three months ago and when he learned about your family history he decided to fully restore it."

"There's one piece of information you need Kimberly," Trent suddenly replied pulling out some papers, "Since my father purchased the property along with the title deed to it he thought it would be fitting that his investment returned to the rightful owner. Just think of this as a present and something vital for your mission. Also, in addition regain something back of your family. So what do you say?"

"Oh Tommy, I love it and I love you," she answered and turned to Trent "Hey Trent when this all over tell your father I will find a way to repay him back for this. Thank you so much. Can we go in?"

Tommy nodded as she grabbed his hand and they began walking towards the door but they both stopped when they reached the front doors. Each door was easily ten feet high and six feet wide. They were surprised that Anton Mercer had really gone the whole way to restore the old Boarding House back to how it was before. The house was fully furnished with the walls painted either gold or white. She remembered hearing stories about how her great grandfather's boarding house was one of the most popular places to stay when tourists come to visit Angel Grove. Now, it was hers and Tommy smiled watching Kim marvel at the new renovations to the boarding house.

"This will definitely be our base of operations," Tommy replied, "But I thought it be fitting that this will be a safe house to keep the potentials and the rest of us well protected."

"Come on let's find Billy and Trini I'm guessing they must have made the basement technologically resemble what your basement looked it in your house," she teased as the other Potentials went to venture around the new house.

**(The Desert Ruins of the Command Center)**

A little later, Billy finished giving their friends the tour of the new lab in the basement which they plan to use as their command center. Kat and Jason worked with Trini on translating the old Eltarian spell they found in the old ancient book. Apparently, they found something referred to as an Enjoining Restoration Spell after Trini successfully translating the spell when she found the Eltarian text compatible with the Sumerian language making it easy to translate. Billy retrieved their old communicators believing that it was still tied into the Morphing Grid and gave them back to their friends.

Tommy asked the Dino Rangers to remain behind for a little while longer to watch the potential Rangers when the ten former Rangers tested out their communicators. When they dialed the familiar coordinates the ten former Rangers felt the familiar tingling sensation as they teleported from the boarding house and seconds later found themselves in the desert at the site of the old Command Center. Kat had a bag on her with various ingredients and in addition brought the Ninjetti Power Coins and the Zeo Crystals with them. She started preparing for the spell

"It was the only place we know that is magic central," Tommy replied looking at his friends and then to Kat, "Okay Katherine it's all up to you if we pull this Kim and I will promise you and Jason a huge gift at the end of this."

"So the question is how long until the ritual will kick in?" Kim asked.

"If what we translated it correctly about five minutes," Kat said, "I'm going to warn you that this is very primitive magic. For me to use six you guys as conduits to draw energy and three other people for the enjoining aspect it's a lot of energy we're going to be tapping into. There's a high chance that it will be physically draining but everyone knows their roles right? Guys if we pull this off then we're back in the game."

"You'll pull it off babe," Jason smiled as they all got into position. Jason, Kat, Trini and Zack stood on four sides outside while in the center Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Billy and Adam formed a circle as they began once Jason lit the candle and Tommy and Kim burned the essences and herbs in the center.

"The power of the Guardian of Great Power and all who yield it. Last to ancient first, we invoke thee. Grant us thy domain and primal strength. Accept us in the power we possess. Make us mind and heart and spirit joy. Let the hand encompass us and restore what was bestowed upon one more time in the name of the greater good. Do thy will." Kat chanted as they noticed the wind slowly beginning to pick up. "Spiritus...spirit." Kat continued chanting as she laid down the first card.

"Animus...Heart," Zack chanted as he laid down another card.

"Sophus...Mind," Trini chanted laying down her card.

"And Manus...the Hand." Jason chanted last laying down his card, "We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel, the hand...warrior of the Great Power, the first of the ones. We implore thee, admit us, bring us to the vessel to grant us domain to restore what was bestowed upon us long ago. Allow our conduits passage to the Great Power here on this sanctuary."

Moments later wind started gushing hard as Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy started glowing their respective Ninjetti Ranger colors as they noticed their animal spirits circling around Kat. A few moments later a beam of light passed through Zack, Trini and Jason aiming towards Kat as she began to glow a bright golden color and stood up as her eyes were glowing gold. Kat started speaking in Eltarian although the language resmembled ancient Sumerian as she started channeling more energy from the Ninjetti animal spirits to work the spell. Soon they started feeling the physical effects as more energy was being drawn towards Kat as a magical multicolor beam struck down towards the Power Coins and Zeo Crystals. A few moments later the beam separated into ten multicolor rays of light striking each of the former veteran Rangers.

The Ninjetti Power Coins soon levitated and was placed in the hands of the six Ninja Rangers. Seconds later, they opened their eyes and notice that they found themselves wearing their ninja robes once again. The coins continued to glow in their hands as they felt the power surging inside of them. The same thing happened with the Zeo Crystals as four of the five shards levitated and was placed in the hands of the Kat, Jason, Zack, and Trini. It was a surprise once the Zeo Crystal shards glowed in their hands and seconds later a another golden glimmer light surrounded them as they found their Power Morphers fully materialize. Soon, after the power surge glow worn off, Kat soon collapsed from exhaustion as the others started breathing heavily from the energy channel effect.

"Okay that was a lot...of energy being channeled I could feel it," Kat said breathing heavily, "It's a lot of power but we pulled it off. So what now?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Tommy and Kim replied as they looked to their friends and the morphers in their hands, "You guys ready?"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" they yelled simultaneously and found themselves once again wearing the same Power Ranger suits that they worn all those years ago. They knew that they pulled off the impossible and fully restored their Powers meaning that they were back in business this time again.


	8. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 8: What Lies Beneath**

It has been three days since Tommy, Kim and the others successfully restored their powers. However, Kat had concerns about channeling forces beyond her control in order to cast their spell, but somehow they were reassured that they didn't awaken any mysterious forces. In the days following the restoration of their powers, they revealed to the potentials about their powers and made swear not to reveal their identities to anyone. Kim came down one afternoon and found Rosaline in the living room playing on the piano.

For a moment she didn't want to make her presence known to the young girl as she watched her play passionately on the piano. The girl had talent and there was something about the way Rosaline played that it reminded her of herself when she was the young girl's age. Rosaline stopped when she noticed Kimberly in the room.

"Oh Kimberly…I didn't see you there," Rosaline replied looking up.

"Hey you didn't need to stop playing I thought it sounded wonderful," she smiled at the young girl, "You have a lot of talent. Did you play piano back in Beaufort?"

"Well I did play since I was seven years old…well I used to play before all of this happened," Rosaline sighed, "My mom taught me how to play. She used to be concert pianist, a really good one. She taught music and taught me how to play along instruments like guitar, violin but the piano was my specialty. Kenji and Aidan found a video of me that my mother made of me a few years ago that she posted on the internet. She used to tell me that there was something different about the way I played or how I performed."

"What you were playing earlier sounded wonderful. There was a lot of passion in the way you played. It seems like your mother had talent and she wanted you to learn it," Kim added. "You…must have loved playing and it seem like a moment ago you were enjoying yourself."

"My mom used to call me her little musical prodigy. She said I had a rare gift in creating melodies and playing them without composing them. I sometimes used to hear a piece of music or a song and I suddenly start playing it without any sheet music and I play by rhythm and memory. She used to tell me I could feel it around me that is why I was able to play. I can't describe it but I know I can't be as great as she was. However, it's sometimes hard to play again because everytime I feel the urge to play…I think about her and my dad."

"You miss your parents don't you?" she asked sympathetically.

"Everyday and it gets hard to play because she used to be my inspiration. However, she told me my musical talents must have come from another source because sometimes I remember she used to struggle on writing a new composition but they were wonderful." Rosaline explained, "She used to think one time that I must have gotten my talents from my birth parents."

"You're adopted?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah my parents adopted me when I was born. I found out when I was eleven because it was my eyes that gave it away and my looks. Elena and Hayden are my parent's biological kids and they have my parents' features. They think I may either have my biological father's eyes because they're brown while Elena and Hayden have hazel green eyes."

"If I ever met my daughter sixteen years later I wonder if she would have grown up to be intelligent and bright like you Rosaline," Kim sighed remember the baby she put up for adoption.

"You had a daughter before?" she asked curiously.

"Sixteen years ago…I put her up for adoption because I wanted her to have a good life, one I couldn't provide for her despite how much it hurts to do that but I loved her," she explained, "My only regret was telling Tommy about it sixteen years later and never letting him get the chance to know her."

"Maybe you'll see her again down the road one day in the future," Rosaline smiled trying to comfort the older woman.

"Hopefully…someday if we make it out of this alive," she pondered at the possibility of maybe seeing her long lost daughter again.

**(The Lair)**

Somewhere beneath a dark cavern, Lokar stared manically at the seal as he let his frustration out over his inability to physically touch it. He knew what lie below, beneath the seal as she mercilessly started making preparations for his ritual to open the seal. It was his plan to unleash the evil that laid beneath the seal to destroy the Power Rangers but he needed a way to open it until he learned how.

"The Seal of Telal oh how it was lost to us by time," Lokar replied coldly, "Forever sealed and locked by the protectors of Earth. Tell me what did the people of Eltar find chokingly appealing to bestow the Great Power upon low life creatures known as humans? Zordon and his followers cleverly stowed away the secrets of his legacy and diminished our forces into nothingness for eons. He hides it in the one place that is deemed to be sacred."

"And exactly how do you intend to open the seal? It's bad enough that those pesky Power Rangers have somehow restore their powers and now we got a flock of pathetic wannabe warriors flocking in from all sides. If you say that what lies beneath this seal is an entity that the first Eltarian forces feared what says that it can systematically destroy the Ranger line?"

"That's why we need a pure energy source to open the seal Rita," Lokar sneered, "Over the years the Ranger's powers have bonded with their life force, the power surging through their blood. Don't worry we don't intend on killing them yet, but their pure energy and power is what we need to crack our little toy open."

"Might I suggest Lokar that it's time the Rangers get reacquainted with a blast from their past?"

"Yes I think it's time for the real games to begin Zedd," Lokar hissed as a few Dark Judges appeared, "Bring out the Dark Judges to give the youngsters a little spook. Those potentials will soon learn why they should fear the night. While they're distracted we blindside them. Those fools won't know what hit them."

**(The Boarding House)**

Meanwhile back at the boarding house, Kat attempted to contact the Wicca Coven in England on any news for locating any possible potential Rangers. Tommy thought it would be best to start teaching the potentials some basic karate techniques and spent the entire afternoon with Jason showing the six potentials some basic karate exercises and drills in the training room. The two of them discovered a two tall cabinets full of martial art weapons which Anton supplied for them with a note indicating "in case of emergencies." However, for now they thought it would be best to delay weapons training until later on.

The team spent days continue to decrypt the restricted files that Billy copied from NASADA and research on the documents and manuscripts from Andrew Hartford. Their research was derailed when they came across Justin's video message which the ten Rangers took a brief moment to mourn the loss of one of their own. Billy took it upon himself to oblige to Justin's last requests to make contact with Justin's father and deliver the news of what happened. After another of karate lessons finished, Tommy and Jason let the potentials relax for the rest of the day and joined the others in the lab to continue researching.

"Any luck on decrypting those files?" Tommy asked.

"Well giving that we only have about a quarter worth of decrypted back up files we hacked from NASADA right now this is all we could go on," Billy replied working at the computer, "Along with Hartford's research notes and documents. Trini is working with the linguistics transmitter to translate it in English text. We found adaptable that since some of Hartford's ancient manuscripts are actually Eltarian text but reformat it in Sumerian and then translate to English makes life simple. Apparently some of the documents are ancient we believe and...not from this world. Apparently there is more to Angel Grove than what we assume."

"So it means that at one point or another foreign travelers from different worlds traveled here?" Kim asked. "What makes Angel Grove so important? In terms of those scripts maybe it's possible Zordon and his followers brought them to Earth and hid them."

"It maybe the fact that this is where Zordon began the legacy of the Power Rangers," Jason answered, "He must have known about the ancient past tied to this place that's why he chose us. Maybe...there's something that was here long before us and before him."

"Precisely and one of the documents pertains or makes reference to an entity that is the source of these foreign invaders' force or power...mainly evil," Billy added looking at Trini, "We're hoping that Trini can translate a partial amount of that manuscript."

"Whatever lies beneath the surface of this city must be powerful that it considers us and the potential Rangers a threat," Tommy replied.

"Okay wait...hold up for a second I think I may have reference on something translated here," Trini replied as the others gathered around her screen, "One manuscript makes reference to the Dark Judges or the Sentio Atrum, high priest of the Source."

"The Source of what?" Kim asked.

"Well the Source of Evil...the entity that created the forces of darkness. It's older than man or demon and long existed before time. The Eltarians referred to it as Lokar, the Source of Evil." Trini read as everyone stopped. They were aware of who Lokar is and had an idea that it was responsible for the attack on the potential Rangers. "The Source of Evil cannot be touched, nor fought but harnesses the capacity to have those work on its behalf and bring new life to what was once destroyed."

"So the Source of Evil, Lokar basically wants to wipe out the entire line of Power Rangers?" Jason replied. "Remember the last time we encountered Lokar?"

"Yeah that son of a bitch sent us to the Island of Illusion," Tommy said, "This is their ultimate plan...destroy the line of Power Rangers. This is evil at it's prime and it's been hiding out here for eons but we diminished his influence in the past, we could do it again. We're it's biggest threat and whatever Lokar is planning we're going to stop it and end it once and for all and..."

"You guys!" Desmond came running into the lab in panic, "We need help now!"

"Desmond what's going on?" Kim asked as the others got up.

"The Dark Judges they're outside the front of the boarding house! But they're not alone!" Desmond panicked, "Some weird looking guy carrying a Z looking staff is with them! They're trying to get into the house!"

"It's Lord Zedd," they all murmured, "I guess Lokar brought him along with Rita back."

"Desmond, get the potentials upstairs now," Tommy ordered, "Kat you think you can cast a protection spell? You, Kim and Jason keep an eye on the potentials."

"I could pull it off warding off the Dark Judges but Zedd is a different story," Kat said with worry.

"Just do it I'm not letting them off another potential, not on our watch," he said with determination, "Guys ready?"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" they all shouted morphing and heading outside to take on Zedd and the Dark Judges.

**(The Battle)**

The Rangers arrived outside the house while Kat, Jason and Kim hurried the potentials upstairs for their protection. Outside, Tommy led the others against the Dark Judges and started battling them. Rocky and Adam took down a few Dark Judges who attempted to get inside the house and struck them down with a couple blows dispatching them. Billy and Trini cut off a few more Dark Judges who tried to gain access through the back entrance and blasted them with their power blasters. The seven Rangers outside did everything in their power to hold off Zedd and the Dark Judges from entering the house hoping that they were safe.

"I must applaud you Tommy for your heroic efforts," Zedd mocked watching Tommy slash through three more Dark Judges, "Those pesky little wannabe Rangers don't have a chance at fighting us!"

"Is that why you got your black hooded jokers to scare them?" Tommy snapped making his way towards Zedd, "Lokar fears them, what they're destined to be!"

"Ha ha ha! That's silly little child's play! I've seen their futures and one by one they will all be destroyed and buried along with your legacy!" Zedd taunted as Tommy started attacking him and taunted with emphasis, "_You can't always be there for everybody Tommy Boy!"_

Inside the house, Kat, Jason and Kimberly encountered at least six Dark Judges who managed to get into the house. Kat cast a barrier spell around the potential Rangers but the spell managed to take effect when she noticed Rosaline wasn't with the group. The three of the turned around to find Rosaline being dragged down the stairs by two of the Dark Judges as Kimberly broke through to rescue her while Kat and Jason took down the other four upstairs. "GET UPSTAIRS NOW ROSALINE!" she yelled striking down the two Dark Judges with her Power Bow. Three more appeared on the main floor as one of them was blocking the bottom of the stairwell and proceeded to attack the young teen. Kimberly quickly drew another arrow and struck down the Dark Judge blocking the stairwell.

"RUN UPSTAIRS NOW ROSALINE!" she ordered as the young teen ran up to the second floor. Kim got into fighting stance blocking the bottom of the stairwell from the Dark Judges. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME IF YOU WANT THOSE POTENTIALS!"

Moments later, Lord Zedd suddenly appeared on the main floor of the house smirking at Kimberly. "Oh on the contrary my dear Kimmie you think my boys are here to play around with little teenagers?"

"Yeah having Lokar send the joker squad around the world offing off innocent teenagers that's original," she smirked with sarcasm, "What's the matter Zedd does your source of evil have trouble picking on someone it's own size?"

"You're about to find out little pinkie just what lies beneath!" Zedd growled as he dispatched the Dark Judges to attack.

Back outside the house, Tommy and the others continued to hold off the Dark Judges at bay without noticing that Lord Zedd made his way into the house. Suddenly, he noticed one of the Dark Judges crashing through one of the front windows and quickly realized what was happening. He quickly ran to the entrance of the house and found Lord Zedd. In a quick sudden blast, Lord Zedd released an energy blast from his staff that quickly struck Kimberly unconscious. She couldn't react fast to move away from the blast as she was strike down and fell into darkness when she hit the ground. Tommy struggled against the other Judges who was blocking their path as he watched Kimberly demorph and witnessed her being dragged away by two more Judges.

"Like I said Tommy Boy you can't always be there for everybody!" he taunted as he disappeared with the Dark Judges and Kimberly.

Everyone rushed back inside the house and Kat and Jason came downstairs to notice the damage done on the main floor. However, their eyes were drawn to a shell shocked Tommy staring blankly at the spot where Kimberly was at moments ago. Once everyone powered down all eyes were on Tommy as he hung his head down trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come out.

"Are the potentials safe?" Tommy quietly asked.

"Their all accounted for and still a bit shaken up," Jason replied putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Kimberly where is she?"

"It wasn't the potentials they were after, it was Kimberly," he sighed with dejection, "Kim was what they came for...and now they got her. God knows what they'll do to her but I swear if they..."

"We're going to get her back bro," Jason said, "That's a promise we'll get her back."

**(The Lair)**

Kimberly woke up feeling groggy and disorientated. Her head was pounding like crazy after being knocked out by Zedd's blast**. **She found herself in a dark cavern and notice a strange seal in the ground. However, she felt her arms and legs being stretched as she noticed she was being strapped down by two Dark Judges to a wheel like construct made of wooden beam. Kimberly sees her morpher and communicator locked behind a protective force field hearing the cavern fill with evil laughter and spots torture instruments on the other side. One of the Judges was holding a ritual knife in his hand while the other was holding a staff.

"The time is nearing to open the Seal of Telal," she heard Zedd's voice echo.

"Oh look little Kimmie is await to see the fireworks happen!" Rita grins wickedly at Kimberly's predicament watching the young woman attempt to struggle free from her restraints, "See Lokar I told you this one reeks of purity!" A moment later one of the Dark Judges holding the knife starts to cut Kimberly with it.

"ARGH!" she cries in excruciating pain from the knife cutting into her arm, "OH GOD!"

"I believe there is no God in here my dear," Lokar smirked staring at her, "Please don't look at me like that. It insults me that my boys have a tendency to calling attention for themselves. So I am finally standing in the presence of one half of the dynamic duo: self proclaim Wings of Fate. Yipee the infamous Ninjetti pink crane and white falcon. So you and your precious white knight are the powerful entities that will defy fate and destiny?"

"ARGH!" she cries again yelling in excruciating pain from another cut cut she receives, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Please my dear language please? Is that the kind of role model you're going to be for these youngsters next in line?" Lokar continued to mock her, "I can why you two always had problems with these Rangers, in particular this little firecracker over here. This one she radiant of purity and love. It figures out why Rita holds a distasteful like to you dear Kimmie? Oh that intoxicating aura of energy, your blood. That pure power coursing through your veins, the energy we need to crack this shell."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Kim yells again in pain after receiving another cut.

"You know I have to admit I'm glad of the circumstances. I like to congratulate you on your wonderful donation of your blood and borrowing some of that delightful energy of yours to our charity," Rita grins wickedly. "You see we figured that the blood and energy of one of Zordon's original Rangers was the key to opening the seal. However, we struck out with Justin that was a complete waste so we figured who holds the heart of the team that could get the job done?"

"Our flutter wholesome little pink crane of course," Zedd hissed, "Who better than the heart of the Rangers and that of the legendary Tommy Oliver to use to open the Seal of Telal?"

Moments later, one of the Dark Judges cranks a wheel to the mechanism that hoists the wheel Kimberly is strapped to. She finds herself hanging ten feet off the ground over the seal as the ritual size cuts are bleeding as she sees drops of her blood from the cuts fall onto the seal below her. Soon, she finds herself glowing an eerie shade of pink as Rita uses the staff one of the other Dark Judges was carrying on her to scythe a bit of Kimberly's energy. She cries and moans in agonizing pain from the combination of the cuts and the energy drain. The seal below her starts to glow as the locks on it soon to disappear one by one until a white light comes out from under it. The locks and contraptions of the seal sink into the ground as Kimberly helpless watches the hole of the seal. Something emerges from the hole as she looks on in sheer horror of the gruesome entity that rises from beneath it.

"I believe it's time we brought some authority to our presence," Lokar smirked staring at the creature that emerge from the hole, "Now Kimberly, do you want to see what a real Putty Patrol looks like?"


	9. A Night of Dejection & Declaration

**Chapter 9: A Night of Dejection & Declaration**

It has been the longest week for Tommy and the other Rangers following the attack of Zedd and the Dark Judges and Kimberly's abduction. It was needless to say that the absence of Kimberly in the house left the others with the feeling of dejection knowing how much she meant to the team, especially to Tommy. To them, Kimberly was the heart of the team and her presence and kindness reflected upon them. Her abduction caused the morale and mood of the house to drastically shift. Jason in particular was worried about Tommy's frame of mind without her presence around. His best friend haven't slept much or eat unless he or one of the others forced him to.

The mood was somber and everyone continued with their efforts to locate Kimberly while the potentials took it upon themselves to contribute. The young potential Rangers understood how much the loss of one of their own could affect them as the reality slowly started sinking in. Jason recalled one morning when one of the potentials mentioned the possible torture his little sister maybe enduring after Tommy overheard Kenji, Aidan and Penny talking. The minor slip up comment was too much for Tommy to handle as he walked out of the house feeling more depressed than ever. The others look on as Jason went to follow Tommy and knew exactly where to find his best friend, at "the spot" by the lake where Tommy and Kim first kissed.

"You know for the past week you've been coming out here every morning," Jason said as he clasped Tommy's shoulder.

"It's the only place where I feel close to her, yet I got no clue where she is," Tommy replied in a sad tone. "I don't want to think about the possibility that she'll suffer the same fate like Justin and Tanya. Not her, God don't let that be her."

"She won't and we understand where you're coming from bro," he added, "Everyone can understand your pain because the loss of Kim also effects us too. This isn't your pain alone Tommy remember? Share the burden, divide the grief."

"I don't know where she is Jason but I could feel her and she's suffering. I have this connection to her and I could feel everything she is feeling and it's a choking me on the inside to feel her pain. The last thing I don't want to feel the woman I love suffering. I couldn't stop Zedd from kidnapping her, what makes you think we have what it takes to stop them from taking the life of another Potential?"

"What you need is to be strong and keep fighting because everyone is counting on you: us, the potentials and especially Kim. She maybe the heart of the team but you also are heart of the team as well. If you keep blaming yourself for what happened to Kim then what next? Those bastards will exploit it and strike us when we're vulnerable. We need you because you have the strength to lead us and take on whatever is thrown our way. The last thing I don't want is my best friend, the guy who always has a plan to suddenly give up because you're not a quitter. Tommy Oliver doesn't quit or back down, you fight and look evil in the face." Jason explained hoping to boost Tommy's spirits.

"You're right Kim is counting on us and there is no way we're going to leave her to the mercy of Lokar," Tommy said with determination. "We can't quit on her, and we can't quit on them."

"I promise you bro you're not going to lose her a second time around even if I have to stake my life on that."

"I can't lose her again Jason because I'm nothing without her," Tommy replied, "But I love her too much not to give up on her."

"Then use that determination and will to fight for Kim because it's your greatest strength your love for Kimberly."

"But where do we start then?" Tommy asked as Jason clasped his shoulder. He turned to smile at his best friend and led him back to the house. "Tommy there is a reason why your friends are always there for you through thick and thin."

**(The Lair)**

Kimberly felt disorientated and groggy after another day of torture and agony. She knew she was somewhere in a cavern underground and it didn't surprise her that there were various caves and tunnels beneath Angel Grove. She finds herself being dragged face up along the dirt ground to a special room. The cuts on her arms, legs and stomach slowly started healing but left scars on her body. Everything ached so much and notice all the bruises on the side of the abdomen. Kim feeling dizzy and lightheaded looks around the room and sees a couple of Dark Judges carrying torches and the figure drops her legs and stares at Kimberly. Lokar comes into the room as Kim continues to glare daggers at the entity.

"Go on then give it a kick," Lokar hissed at the weird looking creature, "She always liked that kicking everything around. You must of had fun with Zedd and Rita didn't you? Kick a dolly when it's down, that was your style." Lokar kneels to watch what Kimberly dubbed as the Uber Putty kick her in the ribs very hard. Kimberly grunts and moans in extreme pain as she rolls her. She glares angrily at the Uber Putty as it hisses at Kimberly.

"You'll get yours Lokar, you and your stupid Evil League chumps," Kim moans angrily, "Do you think your little insurance policy will stop my friends from kicking your ass?"

"Now that's the little spirited firecracker I want to see, the one still clinging onto hope that in the dark her white knight will rescue his precious pink princess," Lokar mocked standing up and walking towards the Uber Putty. "All those bedtime stories they tell you when you are a child fabricates the wholesome happy endings. You see parents sugarcoat the stories to feed off the delusion the world is butterflies and rainbows." He continues to walk circles talking wickedly to the Uber Putty. "This guy here, he's what makes a real bedtime story. He is the reason why children are afraid of the dark and fear the terror of night. Our boy here needs some excitement and don't worry pal you'll have yours when night comes. Little boys and girls should know that monsters do exist but soon they'll find out just how real they are. For now pal I'll let you have fun with the firecracker."

The Uber Putty walks back towards Kimberly kicking her again in the stomach as she screams out in pain.

**(Angel Grove Gallery)**

Meanwhile, Jason and the others thought it would be a good idea to ease off on training the potentials for the day. They decided to show them around Angel Grove and introduce them to some of the historical landmarks and took them on a trip to the art gallery. The potentials thought it was a nice gesture for the veteran Rangers to give them a break due to the recent circumstances.

Convincing Tommy to come out and take his mind off of things proved to be a challenge. His friends were worried about the lack of sleep and eating he's been doing since Kimberly's abduction. They needed this day of relaxation as a means to prevent anything drastic or risk Tommy overworking himself. The trip to the gallery proved to be intriguing and interesting when the group unintentionally found themselves venturing into the basement on a recent discovery.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be down here?" Kenji asked.

"Look I overheard one of the employees talking about finding some weird seal type thing down in the basement," Jason replied, "Besides my mother is one of the curators here. She showed me a picture of it and then I noticed it from somewhere."

"One of the manuscripts from Hartford," Tommy replied looking at the picture Jason showed him.

"I'm guessing this was just more than a casual trip wasn't it?" Rosaline asked.

"This is Angel Grove something weird always happens here," Kat added.

"Was it normal for weird things to happen?" Desmond asked, "Sometimes I like to relish in the fact I lived in San Antonio."

"Trust me you guys ain't seen nothing yet," Tommy said as they ventured on until they spotted the seal. "Okay well maybe except that."

"Wow no wonder why you guys were keen on taking us to the gallery today," Penny and Leanne smirked.

"It looks strange," Aidan commented, "What is it?"

"From the looks of it I think it's some kind of seal," Jason said investigating it, "Some of the employees were saying that strange things were occurring lately in the gallery. I don't know what but something is definitely going on."

"Look at this," Tommy added taking a closer look at the seal. He then notices the wheel like construct. "There's blood on this. Lot's of blood. I guess is Lokar and his goon squad was here. I'm betting a ritual happened here and I'm sure that this seal must have been activated. My gut is telling me that is why Zedd took Kim. Lokar needed her for this."

"Guys I think we shouldn't be here," Kat said with a voice of concern, "I can't describe the vibe coming from that but it's something primal and evil based. I for one don't want to know what is below that seal and I don't think we should leave it out in the open like this."

"Kat has a point even staring at that thing it reeks of evil," Tommy replied handing the potentials shovels, "We can't leave it exposed like this."

**(The Boarding House)**

A little whlie later, Tommy, Kat and Jason returned to the house with the potentials after covering up the seal. Billy and Trini worked on researching information about the seal and looked up information on the Seal of Talel and what lies beneath it. The group came across some information in regards to an ancient creation of Putties called the Turok Patrollers. Seeing and hearing the details based on the research made each of their stomachs turn. While they were learning about this indestructionable form of putties their conversation was interrupted when they heard some noise upstairs.

"I thought she was in the common room," Desmond panicked, "Kenji and Rosaline was checking the bedrooms and outside the house again."

"What was she thinking?" Aidan sighed in frustration, "She always said face your fears but now it's open season for her!"

"Anyone care to explain what's going on?" Tommy asked suspiciously looking at the three potential Rangers.

"It's Leanne, she split," Penny replied remorseful, "About half an hour ago. I think she was heading towards downtown Angel Grove. We're sorry Tommy."

"Tell Jason and the others what happened I'm going to search downtown for Leanne," Tommy ordered as he teleported out of the house, "She couldn't gone far."

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Tommy teleports to the Downtown Angel Grove near an industrial manufacturing complex. It is late in the night when he walks by a dumpster and spots Leanne's body lying still on the ground. He checks for a pulse and is visibly upset when he can't find one. Moments later, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming he he thought he heard the caw of a crane in his head. The mental caws of the crane continue to fill his mind as he starts feeling Kim's presence.

_"I know I could feel you nearby Kim where are you?"_ He thought to himself. _"Please Beautiful if you're near give me a sign."_

As he tries desperately to tap into his Ninjetti Animal Spirit hoping to find Kimberly, he almost gets a connection until it's severed when something strikes Tommy from behind. Tommy crawls away towards the dumpster and spots his attacker: The Turok Patroller. It looked like the putties he faced in the past except this one had a primal and savage feature and personality to it. It was wearing some of sort of whither clothing and had two rubies on each side of his shoulder. He gets up to fight it, but the Turok Patroller proves to be a fierce and agile adversary dodging every kick and punch he throws. He sidesteps quickly to morph.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" he yells morphing, "WHITE RANGER POWER!"

The Turok Patroller quickly moves towards Tommy viciously punching and kicking him in the stomach. Seconds later his helmet comes off as Tommy falls face first on the ground. It picks him up and starts punching him in the face and proceeds to choke him. Tommy manages to escape his clutches by spitting blood in his face and quickly puts his helmet back on, limping away to retreat to the nearby factory. However, the Turok Patroller pursues him as he attempts to attack it with his sword but the Patroller quickly swipes it out of Tommy's hand and viciously backhands him so hard he sends him flying twenty five feet across the room.

Tommy notices the Turok Patroller running towards him as he spots his sword across from him he quickly retrieves it. He notices a pulley hoisting a pile of metal beams as he uses his sword on the controller sending the beams crashing onto the Turok Patroller. However, he is shock beyond belief when it rises from the rumble, unscratched and unharmed. It leaps out from the rubble and sprints after him as Tommy helplessly tries to retreat but it's too late. Once the Turok Patroller catches up to him and gains the momentum giving him a combination of deadly kicks and punches.

Even with his helmet protecting him he could feel the aches and pains in his body when it grabs Tommy and throws him through a concrete wall. The Turok Patroller disappears after the wall crumbles down on him and the roof caves in on top of him.

Feeling a tremendous amount of pain Tommy gives into the blackness before passing out with one thought. _"I'm so sorry for letting you down Kimberly."_

Sometime later in the blackness Tommy could vaguely hear someone call out to him. After the others teleported to the factory they notice rumble as Jason and Rocky quickly made their way to it. The two of them lift off the part of the metal roof that collapsed on Tommy. Aisha stares in pure shock after the two of them clear the metal roof away for it to reveal Tommy's demorphed beaten body lying still on the ground in the rubble, his face covered with blood.

"Oh God, almighty bro," Jason replied shocked checking on his best friend's condition.

"We should get him back to the house," Rocky sighed, "Adam already found Leanne's body. Tommy need some serious medical attention."

**(The Boarding House)**

It was a little after midnight when Jason, Rocky and Aisha returned to the house with a battered Tommy. The news of Leanne's death sent shockwaves to the potentials after Adam revealed what happened to her. Once everyone in the house saw the state of Tommy's condition the majority of them were left speechless. Tommy was lying in his bedroom curled up in a feral position feeling the utter angst of dejection and defeat. The Turok Patroller left him a bloody and bruised mess for his friends to see him and hearing them discuss about the events of the evening in the hallway begin to sink into him. All Tommy could do at the moment was stare straight ahead shedding a few tears for facing utter defeat the second time and failure towards Kimberly.

"What the hell was that?" he heard Jason in the hallway talking to the others.

"Whatever it was it did a number on Tommy," Rocky sighed, "Not only that but it killed Leanne."

"Billy and Zack are burying the body out in the cemetery," Trini added staring at Tommy lying in bed, "So what do we tell these kids? We did a pretty piss poor job arming them?" The team took the conversation down to the living room. The potential Rangers were quietly sitting on the couch mourning the loss of Leanne while Jason leaned against the wall next to Kat and the others either sat or stood in the room pondering.

"I think we peg their fear level at maximum once they find out one of their own is dead," Adam sighed looking at the teens and placed a hand on Aidan's shoulder, "It is the reality that will scare them."

"Then there is matter of finding Kim. Lokar, Rita and Zedd are holding her in some dark place somewhere in the city," Jason added.

"Where do we start? I can't find one of my best friends with a standard locator spell," Kat sighed leaning against the wall, "Some witch I am."

"The last thing we need is a lack of morale because it gives a bad aftertaste," a voice sternly replied. Everyone looked up to find Tommy walking into the room solemnly. Despite the limp and battered and bruise face everyone is shock to find him walking around, unseeingly aware he was listening to them.

"Hey bro are you sure you're okay to be walking about after what happened with the Turok Patroller?" Jason asked concern.

"I know what that Turok Patroller did to me and I will say that it did a number on me," Tommy replied in a solemn voice, "Right now we don't know how to fight it or beat it. We are dealing with the root of all of it, Lokar the Source of Evil. There is no point running away and we can't simply pretend it's not there but it lurks and stalks us in the shadows."

"Tommy you look tired you sure rest..." Adam suggested until Tommy cut him off in a resolution voice.

"I am beyond tired. I am beyond scared. We faced evil in the past and we're back in the place where our fates and destinies were changed." He continues in a near sobbing voice full of dejection. "It's a feeling and burden that chokes me and us on the inside out. Sometimes the weight of the world swallows you on the inside that you end up at the breaking point." They notice something in Tommy's eyes as his voice starts to harden up with determination and renewed valour. "Look we're not ready and the potentials aren't ready as well, but we got a mission on our hands. I'm not going to wait around for them to end world. It's not a battle they want it's war. Well...I say if they want a war we'll give it to them because we just assembled an army. We just declared war. Their out for blood whether it be ours or the potentials."

No one didn't have the heart to try to interrupt Tommy as he continued on as they took notice in a change in his voice. "They want us to show fear and they will strike at us where we are vulnerable. But we're not afraid because instead of running we're going to seek those fears out and confront them. We will look them dead in the eye until Zedd, Rita or Lokar will show themselves and I will personally destroy them and rip their dark hearts out. If anyone wants to run then do it now because the fate of everything we stand and fight for is in our hands. I will guarantee you this the next time we'll be prepared and I promise the first thing we do is get Kim back. There is no chance in hell we're giving up on her. She is one of us, the heart of the team and I'll be damned if they rip it out from us. There is only one thing more powerful on this Earth than evil...and that's us. Any questions?"


	10. It's Showtime

**Chapter 10: It's Showtime**

**(Author's Note: I was watching an episode from the last season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer last week that was the main inspiration for writing this chapter. The concepts of the final season of Buffy was what inspired most of the plot so far. Don't worry it's not like the last season of Buffy I can assure you and I hope you all are enjoying the story and appreciate the reviews.)**

Tommy started making a recovery following his first encounter with the Turok Patroller. The others decided to give it the nickname Uber Putty and hit the research to learn more about their fierce adversary. Three days later four new potential Rangers showed up in Angel Grove. The Rangers were on full alert of the arrival of each potential making their way to Angel Grove and even Kat used her connections to the coven to locate anymore out there.

When one of the new potentials, an eighteen year old boy named Silas arrived from Mariner Bay three days he was greeted at the bus station by a trio of Dark Judges. Fortunately, the intervention of Tommy, Jason and Adam dispatched of them and also encountered a seventeen year old Romani girl named Bianca at the bus station. After the two new potentials were surprised by meeting three of the Original Power Rangers once they arrived at the house to find the other potential teens still awake in the common room.

"Guys this is Silas and Bianca," Tommy introduced the teens to the others, "They're the newest potentials to arrive in Angel Grove to be greeted by a welcoming with regards to the Dark Judges."

"So they know the other potentials are making their way here?" Rosaline asked.

"They're aware and thank god that Ellie and Francis were picked up in San Diego by Rocky and Aisha." He added.

"Trini and Billy are heading to Beijing in two days," Zack said, "An agent from Light Speed intercepted two more potential Rangers. They're going to teleport there but fly back home, to ease any suspicion but they got an alibi to cover up. I'm heading out in a few days to pick up another potential in Detroit."

"We need to be more cautious and try to find a way to maintain contact with discretion," Tommy added. "Lokar seems to be one step ahead of us."

"Yeah and we'll stick with the alibi that was created to get them here," Jason replied.

"The last thing we need is you guys being accused of kidnapping minors," Desmond slightly joked.

"Or for them to end up in the clink for harboring runaway teenagers," Penny added.

"It doesn't make sense you guys are teleporting to the destinations but why not teleport back?" the new potential Ellie asked.

"Because you guys aren't tied to the Morphing Grid yet," Kat added, "We still had a connection to the Morphing Grid even after giving up our powers but somehow they bonded with us over the years. We still had our communicators with us and we're still working on the technology to teleport you guys safely."

"But still that means we're still walking targets for the Dark Judges?" the other new potential Francis asked.

"Don't think of yourselves as targets because that's what Lokar wants," Tommy said in a solemn voice, "It will see what you're afraid of and use it against you guys. We're here to make sure no one ends up buried in a grave like Leanne. That maybe the possibility but you have to trust us that we're going to protect you guys. Believe it."

"So…we're assuming you guys are working on a plan to keep us from dying?" Francis asked again curiously.

"It's a work in process but we always have a plan," Tommy replied turning to Kenji and Aidan, "Kenji, why don't you show our new guests the kitchen. I bet they must be hungry and Aidan will figure out the sleeping arrangements in this nice, big boarding house."

Tommy watched the rest of the potentials leave the common room leaving him and the others left. He recalled his recent encounter with the Turok Patroller and from the research they obtained about the seal it was the monster that came out from the seal. Despite the brutal beating he took from the Turok Patroller once for a brief moment he could sense Kimberly's presence where he fought the Turok Patroller.

"I want to find a way to stop Lokar and personally I want to hurt it," Tommy replied with anger, "I want to hurt it really badly. As far as Lokar's insurance policy is concern we know it's not like any putty we fought before."

"The Turok Patroller? The putty time forgot?" Rocky slightly joked.

"Well time may have forgotten it but I haven't," he said solemnly. "We know Lokar is hiding underground somewhere and assuming that Downtown is a hot spot I think that is where Kim might be. However, as long as the Turok Patroller is walking around guarding the entrance there's no way we can help Kim until it's out of the way. We're running out of time, Kimberly is running out of time."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Jason replied.

**(The Lair)**

Kimberly slowly starting losing count of time or how many days passed. Her face is still beaten and scarred from the torture she endured. She still finds herself shackled and chained to the cave wall. There was that glimmer of hope when she felt Tommy's presence nearby but because of the evil aura surrounding this place it's been difficult to communicate. Kim desperately continues to hold onto the hope of being rescue despite the illusions her mind has been creating lately making it difficult to distinguish fantasies from reality.

"Oh look Zeddy the little pink princess is daydreaming again," Rita sneers wickedly. "Poor Kimmie denying the realistic belief that no white knight on a white horse will charge in and save the day."

"Come to think of it my pet who would want to charge in," Zedd smirked looking at the Turok Patroller, "And face that? It wouldn't be enough to risk your own skin just to go one on one with this. Try asking Tommy Boy."

The two notice Kimberly's eyes are closed as she is muttering to herself. Eagerly, they lean in to listen to what she is quietly saying to herself.

"The falcon and crane will soar as one. The wings of fate will prevail. He'll come for me." She mutters quietly.

**(Training Room)**

The next day, Trini, Zack and Billy left to head to their respective destinations to bring back a few more potential Rangers. It was decided that Rocky, Adam and Aisha will spend today at the house training the potentials while Tommy, Jason and Kat did a bit of recon in downtown Angel Grove. However, the three of them found that their training session with the potentials prove to be anything but productive as some of them voice their concerns about the possible outcome of their futures. Rocky, Adam and Aisha decided to take a break for a bit while they left the potentials working on some of their karate exercises by themselves.

"What are we all doing?" Francis shrugs with frustration.

"It's called training," Kenji answered practicing some Tai Chi exercises with Bianca and Penny. "I'm surprise you two girls are picking up on this."

"Two weeks ago I was living in a loft on the Lower Eastside village of Manhattan when this guy shows up and tells me I'm in danger," Silas replied, "It wasn't until I ended up in Mariner Bay I found out what I might be and this whole thing with the Power Rangers."

"Why are we bothering? It's not like it's going to make a difference," Francis continues, "What are we suppose to do?"

"We have to try something or else we'll end up dead like Leanne," Desmond argued, "Think about Leanne and what happened to her."

"Are you sure you can prepare yourself being a Ranger when you know the fate of the world is in your hands?" Francis asked.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"I mean we're not remotely prepared to the next team of Power Rangers chosen to fight the forces of evil," Francis said. "Well are any of us prepared to put our lives on the line with the chance of possibly dying in the line of duty? It could anyone of us and they'll run through us one by one. Kind of creepy that we're all waiting to die."

"But we're too young to die," Ellie replied scared. "I mean we're just kids aren't we?"

Meanwhile, Rosaline stepped into the kitchen to get something to drink. She found herself being the only one who had the strong belief in the veterans, especially in Tommy that they'll be able to protect them. However, like the rest of the other potentials there was still the fear of the unknown. She could hear the conversation in the training room and wanted to excuse herself. Moments later the phone rang as she reluctantly picked it up to answer.

"Hello?" Rosaline replied seeing Rocky, Adam and Aisha walk into the kitchen, "Yes this is the place. What? When did this happen? Okay...I'll notify the parents of the situation. Yes thank you." The three veterans notice Rosaline's face go white with shock.

"Hey Rosaline something the matter?" Aisha asked as she told them to keep their voices down.

"Contact Tommy now!" Rosaline asked as the three nodded. "You have to contact Tommy now! Apparently there was a check in at a motel outside of Angel Grove two nights ago. The police found the body of a teenage boy. It was Francis the cops discovered. He died two days ago. You have to get Tommy here right now."

"Then who's in there with the rest of the potentials?" Adam asked as he quickly contacted Tommy and the others.

Moments later after contact Tommy, Jason and Kat teleported back into the kitchen as Tommy's eyes were on Rosaline. The others follow suit as Jason and Kat were simply told they needed to get home. Tommy walks to the training with the others following suit watching "Francis" and the potentials sitting in a circle with despondent looks on their faces.

"Get away from them!" Tommy glared gritting his teeth at "Francis."

"Is there a problem here chief?" "Francis" innocently replied.

"Get away from who?" Aidan asked with a confused look as the other potentials looked confused.

"I said get away from them now!" Tommy snapped one more time. "You're not Francis!"

"Tommy what are you talking about?" Desmond asked.

"Francis is dead." Rosaline bluntly answered to her fellow potentials.

"Oops one more down," "Francis" suddenly stands up grinning and morphs into Lokar as the potentials back away, "Oh well can't save them all Tommy Boy just like your little pink crane. I can assure you that the little bird is well fed and secure in a nice cage. Thanks for the slumber party guys, it's been real fun the last couple of nights. I learned a whole lot..."

"Shut up and get out!" Tommy yelled. "I'm going to get Kimberly out whether you like it or not Lokar!"

"Do you think you can pull it off? You're the one with the plan aren't you? No wonder why the little firecracker loves her white falcon so much?" Lokar mocked as Tommy's anger boiled and Jason trying to restrain his best friend, "Oh yeah my guest will be coming by to visit later, at nightfall. All I request is that you make him feel welcomed before he rips you all to pieces. Bye!" With that Lokar suddenly vanished leaving the potential Rangers despondent, the veterans speechless and Tommy irate than ever.

**(Later On)**

For the rest of the day it was nothing but despondent potential Rangers who were on the verge of believing the inevitable. After their surprising encounter with Lokar Tommy and the rest of the team began counting the hours until nightfall. They all gathered in the dining room to formulate a game plan however Tommy could tell that Lokar's visit scared them to the core. Despite his best efforts to assure them to stay together and not fall apart, the mention of the Turok Patroller just sent his efforts spiraling down. Just hearing them recount his first battle with the Turok Patroller he stared at his friends silently.

Tommy could feel that the potentials were losing faith in them, in particularly Tommy. The feeling of utter dejection started creeping in his mind again. Kat and Jason found him in the training room working out his frustrations by hitting the punching bag in the room. Rocky, Aisha and Adam soon joined them leaving the potentials in the living room. Tommy struck out twice and looking at his friends he was determine not to let it happen the third time. His mind started formulating a plan that will definitely result in two things: renewed faith for the potential Rangers in them and second that by the end of the night they'll get Kimberly back.

"Guys I will guarantee you that by the end of tonight a lot of things will change," Tommy promised his friends, "We need to show them what we're made of. When nightfall comes it's showtime."

**(Nightfall)**

It wasn't before long Lokar's prediction came true. Rocky and Adam peeked outside to find a group of Dark Judges surround the house. Desmond, Penny and Kenji take a glimpse outside of the Dark Judges standing outside waiting. Aisha comes in the training room along with Bianca, Ellie and Silas and tells the group that three more Dark Judges are waiting out back. Tommy and Jason open up the weapons cabinet handing each of the potential Rangers a weapon. Despite the reluctance, each of them took what was given to them.

"Can you trust us with these? I mean we haven't had much training with weapons," Aidan commented.

"Well consider this hands on training Aidan," Rosaline replied loading up a crossbow, "Besides, it's always good to practice."

"Nice point made there Rosaline," Tommy slightly smirked, "And sorry skipping a few lessons but I trust you guys with this stuff."

"I don't get it why are they just standing there?" Desmond asked.

"Because they want to make sure we don't get out," Jason replied as Rocky looked outside the window. "Hey Tommy that Turok Patroller did it look like some sort of Colossus looking imitation?"

"Oh God it's coming this way!" Penny yelled as she saw the Turok Patroller approach the front door. Everyone gathered in the living room as Tommy looked to Kat as the Turok Patroller was about to make it's way to the group. "KAT DO IT NOW!" Tommy ordered as Kat yelled out an incantation that caused a barrier to hold up preventing the Turok Patroller from approaching. However, they all notice that the spell was taking a toll on Kat as the barrier started failing. The potential Rangers started panicking as Tommy and the others gave the order to run.

Jason and Tommy led the group out the back door only to be greeted by a group of Dark Judges. The six veterans quickly morphed swarming around the potentials to protect them. The eight potentials Rangers try their hand at attacking the forces that have been hunting them down for months. Once they were a safe distance away from the house, Tommy and Jason led the group towards Angel Grove High. Tommy instructed Jason and the others to take the potentials and head towards a safe location while he diverted the Turok Patroller away. There was a lot of objections to Tommy's plan in splitting up, especially with the potentials. After much argument Jason reluctantly agreed and led the others and the potentials in one direction while Tommy went another way to get the Turok Patroller away.

The Turok Patroller catches up to Tommy on the street and have a brief standoff. When it once again starts delivering vicious blows once again to Tommy, he suddenly uses his sword and nails the Turok Patroller in the shoulder smashing one of his rubies. He retreats thinking it will follow him until he looks back and finds it suddenly gone. Meanwhile, Jason and the others led the potential Rangers to the construction site of the future Angel Grove High Auditorium. Everyone spreads out in different positions until they hear the eerie growl of the Turok Patroller advancing towards the potentials. Kat and Aisha instruct the potentials to climb up the scaffolding as Rocky, Jason and Adam try to hold off the Turok Patroller with little success. It menacingly makes it way towards the scaffolding where the potentials are situated until the floodlights.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Tommy calls out from the other side as he jumps down in the middle of the site in front of the Turok Patroller. "They're trapped in here like you wanted? Look at them all you see are nothing but terrified teenagers, fresh meat waiting to be picked off one by one. There is nothing they can do but wait and that's what they been doing for days. You see they have nightmares about monsters that can't be killed. But you know something...I don't believe that! We always find a way to kill them. We are the thing that monsters have nightmares about. And right now we're going to show them why. It's time. Welcome to the Thunderdome!"

"It's showtime!" Kat and Aisha smiled looking at the potential Rangers.

"You guys planned this didn't you? Bringing us here?" Rosaline asked looking ahead.

While Tommy and the guys took on the Turok Patroller, Kat and Aisha recalled the plan that Tommy came up with in order to regain the potential Rangers' confidence in them. However, this fight proved to be the potentials' first lesson as they watched the veteran Rangers continue to get beaten up by the Turok Patroller. But for Tommy he had one goal in mind. In order to get Kimberly back they needed to defeat the Turok Patroller and wanted the potentials to watch them defeat it. For them, it was the only way they can prove that idea that anything is possible. The potentials argued about intervening to help the veterans but Kat and Aisha simply told them to watch.

"Tommy you're up!" Jason replied as he, Rocky and Adam retreated. "Show him what you got!" Tommy found himself one on one with the Turok Patroller as everyone looked on. As it continued to add some more bruises to him he surprised everyone by finding the foe's weak spot. Despite the struggle during the brawl Tommy managed to deliver a two vicious blows to the the ruby jewels that were visible on the Turok Patroller's shoulders with his sword. It started staggering a bit losing energy as he spotted Jason's blaster on the floor and quickly started blasting it. In a quick swift movement he picked up his sword and decapitated the foe until it was left in a pile of clay and dust.

"See? Nothing but clay and dust!" Tommy replied demorphing looking up at his friends and the potentials. Despite another bruised face he smiled relishing at what he wanted. "Just like the rest of them. They say the night brings terror but you can face it if you conquer your fear of the dark. I don't know what's coming next or predict it but I know it's going to be like this. The road ahead will be hard and painful but in the end it will be us if we all do our parts. We fight together because we're stronger that way. If you believe it then hold onto it as your strength and then in the end we'll be the ones left standing. Here endeth the lesson!"

As the group leaves, Lokar silently glares at them speechless and irate at witnessing the defeat of the Turok Patroller at the hands of Tommy and the others.

**(The Lair)**

Inside the underground cave Kimberly still remains shackled to the wall. She notices a white shirted and bruised Tommy hold up a knife in front of her. "Oh, a knife today isn't it?" she sneers thinking that it's another illusion or trick her mind is playing on her. However, something was different when she sees her image of Tommy with tears in his eyes staring at the her current state. "You're...you're not real. It's all just a bloody figment of my imagination! You're...just a dream I created..."

Overwhelmed with Kim's state of mind and condition she suddenly finds herself freed from her tether bounds as she collapses on the floor. Kim waits for the illusion of Tommy to pass through her until he bends down towards her...and instead Tommy rests his head on her shoulder embracing her tight. Kim's realizing that she could feel his touch as she starts tearing up and returns his embrace.

"I got you Beautiful. I'm not letting go, not by a long shot. I'm here, God I got you," Tommy replies letting his emotions takeover as he lovingly continues to hold onto Kim for dear life.

"I knew you come," she murmur burying her head in his chest, "I believed it and I'm not dreaming it. Oh God I can feel you...my white knight. You're real and here Handsome."

"Don't worry it's going to be alright now. You're safe now that's all that matters." He takes notice of Kim's various cuts and bruises as he picks her up and gets up from off the floor. Kim passes out in Tommy's arms from exhaustion and despite his own injuries he quietly limps out with Kim safely in his arms. Her head is rested against his chest as he places a gentle kiss on top of her head as they continue to walk out.

"I love you...white falcon," she whispers.

"I love you too. You resst now my beloved pink crane. Your white falcon is here to protect you. You'll be safe and sound back home right where you belong," he assured her as they walked out of the cave.


	11. Something To Fight For

**Chapter 11: Something to Fight For  
><strong>

For the next two days Tommy spent every waking and every sleeping moment in a chair at Kim's side. Periodically, someone would come up to check on him and bring him something to eat or drink but they all knew that the only thing that would make Tommy better was for Kim to wake up . Tommy took Kim's hand in his as tears continued to fill his eyes and he looked at his unconscious girlfriend. He thought, just for a moment, that he saw her eyes flutter but he quickly shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him. Staring at the sight of his girlfriend wrapped in another onset of bandages and covered up in bruises broke his heart, she shouldn't be this way.

How she managed to survive two weeks of torture was something that proved to be a testament to Kim's will. To him, it was Kimberly's love and her heart that was the source of Tommy's strength and will. For that to be taken from him was a excruciating experience. The thought of never seeing her angelic face was too much to handle. The idea of seeing her suffer at the hands of Lokar, Zedd and Rita broke his heart. Thinking of the events that both of them went through the last two weeks caused him to lose control shortly after and cried until he fell asleep with his head resting on Kim's stomach.

A few hours later he lifted his head up and she began to stir from her sleep despite her injuries as she opened her eyes. Tommy instantly threw his arms around her as he buried his face in her shoulders. Tommy smiled at her as tears began to fill his eyes as well as her own. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and bent down to give her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared with each other. Kim broke the kiss as she pulled back and looked at Tommy.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming that it's really you?" she quietly asked.

"In the flesh," Tommy said quietly, "I promise I keep you safe no matter what happens. I'm just glad you're back safe where you belong."

"How long...was I gone for Tommy?"

"A little over two weeks," he answered Kim taking her hand in his. "It was a hell of a fight but in the end I will always find a way back to you. I wasn't going to give up and I'll walk through hellfire and brimstone just for you."

"The Turok Patroller? What happened to it?"

"I defeated it...in front of the potential Rangers. That thing put up a hell of a fight. The first time it pummeled me hard and left me a bloody and battered mess for Jason and the others to find me in. That night downtown when I went to search for Leanne I felt you nearby. I knew you were close I just...couldn't concentrate harder to connect to you. I left you at the mercy of that thing because I couldn't fight him the first time and as a result not only I got my ass kicked but an innocent teenager winded up dead."

"Tommy it's not your fault for what happened to me," Kim assured him, "I've been captured on many occasions and I've been through hell for the last two weeks. That Turok Patroller beat me, tortured me and tried to break me every way possible, but I didn't break. There were times I thought I was losing it but I kept strong and held on to the belief that my white knight, my white falcon will come for me. Even if I couldn't feel you I knew you wouldn't give up on me because Tommy Oliver is not someone to give up on the people he loves and cares about."

"We've both been through hell and back the last two weeks haven't we?" Tommy replied climbing on the bed and lying down next to her. He took her in his arms as she settled her head against his chest as he stroked her hair gently. "I was a wreck without you because you're my strength and my will to keep fighting. If I lost it then what is the point for me to keep going?"

"I feel that same way too because we're apart of each other and that won't change. However, we have to understand that there is something bigger going on than just you and me. We're fighting a war Tommy and in wars everyone is expendable, including you and me. But, together we're both strong and that is what makes us powerful, our love for each other. We faced the testament of evil forces time and again and anything that tried to tear us apart. This time...I don't know what will happen to us but what I can guarantee is what I feel for you will never change, my love for you is forever and eternal. You are what I will fight and die for and I know you'll do the same for me."

"That is something that hasn't changed during time that I will fight and I will die for you if ever Beautiful. You know when I fought the Turok Patroller and defeated it I was at the point where those potential Rangers were losing faith in me. After what happened with Leanne and that thing with Lokar and then Francis those teens started being despondent and thinking they were going to die. My thoughts of you inspired me and wondered what would you do if you were in my position?"

"I would have told you to find a way to regain their confidence in the man I know who would protect them with his life," she smiled taking a hold of his hand, "And somehow I knew you would get through to them. Those teens are the future legacy and they need you to give them something to fight for...survival. You may believe this is your mission alone, but remember Tommy you're not alone in this. Everyone will fight along side you, especially me. I will be there for you shoulder to shoulder."

"I know you will even with the bandages as your added accessories," Tommy slightly joked.

"Yeah it seems like bandages are the new fashion statement for me these last couple weeks," she added joking back, "You probably got a glimpse of the aftermath didn't you? It must have scared you finding me like that literally going stark raving looney in there. Tommy...I..."

"No matter what you'll be my Beautiful pink crane," he smiled giving her a passionate kiss. "Even if you were wrapped up like a mummy."

"I'm guessing it was bad wasn't it?" She replied pulling back.

"Don't worry it will take time and the bruises, cuts and scars don't bother me one bit," Tommy assured, "What matters is your recovery and not for you to strain yourself out."

**(Living Room)**

By mid afternoon, Kimberly insisted on coming downstairs to see her friends despite Tommy's protests to rest. However, he wasn't the one to be held responsible to keeping her coup upstairs. When she came downstairs everyone was excited to finally have Kimberly back with them. The two of them were surprised finding the main floored tidy and spotless and an afternoon tea platter set up in the living room. Jason was the first to spot the couple as he gave his little sister a hug as the other veteran Rangers each gave their friend one hug after another.

"It's great to see you up and about," Jason replied taking a note to the bandaged and bruised up Kim, "Are you sure you want to be up and about walking?"

"Please are you going to be another worry wart too Jason?" Kim playfully pouted.

"Don't look at me she drives a hard bargain and insisted on walking around since she owns the place," Tommy added. Kim took a seat on the couch in the living room and Penny came out with the tray of tea with Rosaline and Ellie's help bringing out the biscuits and snacks. After placing everything on the coffee table Rosaline looked up at Kim taking a note on her condition.

"I'm glad you're back Kimberly it wasn't the same without you around," Rosaline replied sincerely, "I owe you again...this is the second time you risked your life for me. The first time in Reefside and then the night when the Dark Judges came to the house with Lord Zedd. If you didn't have to save me then you wouldn't have been captured for over two weeks."

"Hey listen to me Rosaline there nothing is your fault," Kim replied to the young girl, "You don't owe me anything. Remember back in Reefside Tommy and I kept a promise to you that we will keep you and everyone of the other potential Rangers safe. I would risk my life for you because you're my friend and also this is something Power Rangers do. We all get captured as POWs every once in awhile it's nothing new to us. There's this urge inside of me to keep that promise to you no matter what."

"The feeling wasn't the same in the house with you around as they say you're the heart of the team," Rosaline added.

"She does have a point there Kim," Tommy replied, "The lack of morale kind of sunk low without you here, but we're all glad you're with us."

"Tommy is right Kim you two are the heart of the team," Kat said taking a seat next to Jason, "If one half of the team's heart is gone then we're only at half life."

"And now that you're back we thought it would be a tribute to you that we kind of keep your lodgings nice and spotless," Penny smirked pouring some tea, "Well as a tribute us potentials thought it will be best that even while we trained we also focus on our school studies and also contribute to the chores here. Besides this is about the largest residential estate any of us have been on and we're..."

"Penny she gets it since we all agreed to carry some weight here in this house too," Desmond finished, "Gosh you have such a gab is it a British thing?"

"Gee you two sound like a bickering couple," Aisha commented, "Well Kim you can thank these two for the tea party celebration. They thought it would be nice to celebrate having you back home."

"Yeah and also celebrate Tommy killing that Turok Patroller," Aidan replied.

"Well you missed one hell of a show Tommy put on the other night at the construction site," Jason commented, "Too bad Billy, Trini and Zack missed it. Zack got in contact and said he'll be back soon with the new potential from Detroit but Billy and Trini maybe a bit delayed for a few more days. Apparently there is this controversial protest going on and some of the authorities are questioning some of the tourists visiting. They want to find the ones responsible so they can detain and extradite them. It's all over the news."

"Are you talking about that story about that radical group of environmentalists who were protesting against that oil rig that was drilling on the South China Sea?" Adam asked.

"So that means we got to hold down the fort until we're all at full strength," Kim said.

As everyone sat in the living room updating Kimberly and introducing some of the new potentials that arrived to her, Tommy addressed his friends and the potentials in the room. Although they accomplished defeating the Turok Patroller, he clearly was aware that by it's defeat Lokar was going to back off for a bit. However, there was the threat of Lord Zedd and Rita still out there and with Lokar taking a breather he knew that those two will keep them on their toes. For now they can savor this tiny ounce of victory with Kim's return and the defeat of the Turok Patroller for now until Tommy spoke up.

"You guys are still relishing at the fact that the Turok Patroller is gone," Tommy addressed the group, "Look for now Lokar is retreating somewhere trying to lick it's wounds after I beat the crap out of his insurance policy. However, you're all aware evil doesn't rest and with it taking a breather Rita and Zedd are up to bat. It may have gotten the best of us and we already lost Leanne and Francis because of it but it doesn't mean we're going to stop. You've all risked your lives to come here and it tells us something that you're willing to embrace the destiny and fate that you're going to take. Look years ago we were just like you...regular teenagers living normal lives until we got called for a greater purpose. Forget everything that happened before what I'm asking is a clean slate."

"Do you think we're capable of pulling this off? I mean we're just a bunch of teenagers miles from home being hunted down because of what we're going to become," Silas and Bianca counteracted.

"It's not about wondering if you can do this, accept the responsibility," Tommy continued, "If you're not sure then ask yourselves this...is there something to fighting for? We're not forcing you to do anything you're not comfortable and I'll say if anyone wants to run then do so. However, if you choose to run what will happen? Do you think they're going to stop coming after you? Running away proves nothing because you'll wind up dead faster. I don't know what the future holds or predict what will happen but what we're fighting is a war. The forces of evil will come at you in ten fold but you can stop that. Find yourselves something to fight for, something to believe in. Look the choice is yours but I believe some of you know where your destinies lie."

"Tommy's right and he has a point," Kimberly suddenly spoke up. She took off one of her bandages to reveal some of her cut marks and bruises she received. "There is always going to be danger out there but it shouldn't scare you. Being cut, beaten, tortured and suffering for over two weeks by Lokar wouldn't make me runaway. No matter what hell I endured I didn't give up or break because I knew my friends would be there for me. The key to survival are your friends and the people who are willing to fight and die alongside you. So you want to look for something to fight for? What I'll tell you is...what you fight for is the belief for a better tomorrow. You probably heard stories about us and what we used to do. It's great to hear the stories but to live it is the experience. Lokar doesn't want that and he's been targeting the future of the Power Ranger line, the legacy and everything it stands for. So I ask you this isn't that worth fighting for? Saving something that stands for everything that is good in this world knowing that everything you love and care for is worth all of it. As Tommy says...the choice is yours."

"Well I for one say...if we didn't risk our lives coming down here to Angel Grove then what's the point then?" Rosaline answered looking at Tommy and Kimberly, "Your friends say you two are the heart your team and that without either one of you around then it falls apart. However, you're all willing to risk your lives for us because we're going to become part of the line you've established long ago. You could say we all made a choice already when we all met you guys. If some of us might die and question our own mortality then yeah we understand. However, we're not going to back down especially me. I could say that we're about to put our faith and confidence in you guys because we believe that you'll be there for us. We all share the same destiny and fate and we're all fighting for the same purpose...to save the legacy of the Power Rangers."

"I'm not backing down either and there's no way Lokar will defeat us," Kenji added as he nodded his head. The seven veterans were surprised to see each of the potential Rangers in the room nod their heads in approval. Tommy smiled staring at Kimberly as he knew that somehow she managed to get through to them. Kimberly is his inspiration, his strength and what he would fight for. It was her words that gave them what they needed, another boost of confidence that they needed in order to fight this war.

"Looks like Kimberly Hart has worked her magic again," Tommy smiled at her taking a hold of her hand, "It seems like you got through to them easily then I did."

"No, we both did and with our friends we're going to win this," she said with determination in her voice, "They need the confidence and faith to fight, but in the end it will be up to them how they do it. We're going to save this legacy Tommy and this time we'll be the ones left standing. I promise you I'm going to fight alongside you no matter what and if they think they'll stop us...then I like to see them try it. Looks like...school is now going to be in session because we got work to do."


	12. Potentials In The Making

**Chapter 12: Potentials In The Making**

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

One week later, Trini and Billy finally arrived back from Beijing with two new potentials: a young sixteen year old girl named Shi-Ann and a seventeen year old boy named Chan. Also Zack returned with another new potential Ranger, an eighteen year old boy named Quincy. Each day more potentials kept on arriving and gradually kept on increasing the number of guests in the house. Kimberly was still trying to adjust to the new accommodations and changes to the place and found it surprising as to how much space and room the large two story boarding house could take. Some of the potentials joked about calling the Hart Boarding House as the "Xavier Mansion" using Desmond's references to the X-Men comics. Anton Mercer definitely made a lot of modern updates to her great grandfather's house.**  
><strong>

When the three new potentials arrived in Angel Grove, Kimberly, Tommy and Adam decided to take them shopping for some new clothes. Rosaline and Aidan tagged along for moral support when shopping for teenagers. Everyone got along with the new potentials despite the language barrier with Shi-Ann. Chan surprisingly shocked the other potentials with knowing how to speak English after a minor misunderstanding with Desmond and Quincy adjusted to his new friends. Tommy, Kim and Adam dropped by Adam and Rocky's dojo to visit the place despite haven't been keeping up with the business in weeks since the whole Lokar crisis.

"So guys this is Black Frog and Red Ape Dojo," Kim replied as they walked in, "This is Rocky and Adam's dojo. They own the place."

"This place is huge why haven't we been training here?" Rosaline asked as she figured out the circumstances. "Right...we're still open targets as long as they're around."

"Hey if the workout room at the boarding house gets crowded the more potential Rangers arrive then we'll use this as training space," Tommy replied.

"People must love karate in Angel Grove," Aidan replied as they sat in and observed a class in session, "Some of us are still having difficulty following the exercising and training in terms of martial arts."

"It's all about discipline and practice," Adam added, "You don't have to know martial arts in order to fight. Sometimes you have to be resourceful and use other styles of fighting."

"For example take Kimberly," Tommy smiled.

"Yeah I didn't have much training in karate as the others, same with Billy, Kat or Aisha but we learned and picked up on a few things," Kim added, "First tip I'll give you guys is sometimes everything you assume you know isn't all that cut out to be and sometimes a little improvisation can help."

"Hey Adam!" a young Latino teenager called out to Adam, "How's it going? You haven't been around in awhile."

"I see you've been training Virgil," Adam replied introducing the sixteen year old teen to the group, "Oh sorry my bad. Guys this is Virgil Vallerte. Virgil, these are my friends Tommy and Kimberly and those teens over are Rosaline, Aidan, Quincy, Chan and Shi-Ann. Virgil is the nephew of one of our friends Carlos. He's one of the students here."

"Yeah something as part of my community service and release program," Virgil suddenly replied, "My uncle suggested I take some karate lessons as a form of discipline and a new experience for me. Hey spending five months in a juvenile detention facility can pretty much change you and have you shifted off from relative to relative." Some of the other potential Rangers felt a bit uncomfortable to ask him what he did but Adam made the effort to try to reach out to the wayward teen on behalf of an old friend. It was Rosaline who eventually made an effort to get to know Adam's student.

"So what did you do to wind up in juvenile hall for five months?" Rosaline asked.

"Got involved with a bad group of kids and as a prank one Saturday night decided to hotwire a car and take it out for a spin," Virgil answered, "Next thing I know I'm locked up in the joint for five months because of that. Hopefully, my time in Juvie was a lesson to be learned. Everyone deserves to do something better with their lives after some tough life lessons right?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Rosaline smiled at the teen, "Maybe...fate might have bigger plans for you than you expect."

"Hey dude if you're ever looking for anyone to hangout with you can just call us we know plenty of good people," Aidan offered, "And don't worry none of them worry about a juvenile record or care about the fact you stole a car. You seem like a decent guy to hang with our team."

The three veteran Rangers watched as their potential Rangers were reaching out in attempt of making a new friend. Adam could understand that Virgil made some mistakes in the past but all the teenager wanted was a second chance to make up for all the wrong choices he made. He knew Carlos was one of the only few people who believed in him but due to his duties with the Space Rangers it made it difficult for Carlos to look out for his nephew. Adam told Tommy and Kim about how this sixteen year old teen was dumped on one relative after another because Carlo's older brother couldn't deal with what Virgil did. Like the potentials, the three of them hoped this kid would find his second chance.

**(The Boarding House)**

"Are you putting snake skin in the bowl?" Jason asked watching Kat set up for another spell in the dining room, "Babe you need to open a window cause the smell is hurting my nose."

"Okay then pop a window open babe?" Kat smirked giving her husband a peck on the cheek, "So Celeste said this location spell is pretty simple straight forward. She and the coven discovered that there is another potential Ranger right here in Angel Grove. Hopefully if this spell works out we'll find the potential before the Dark Judges do."

"Okay so it's decided that for now Quincy and Shi-Ann are staying behind for the little field trip you planned," Billy replied.

"Yeah Trini is going to train with them the basic karate warm ups that we used with the others," Tommy said as the other potential Rangers headed to the weapons cabinet to collect their stuff. "Ellie is not feeling well and Chan surprisingly insists on coming on our field trip."

"You know it's kind of difficult training a girl who doesn't speak English," Kimberly commented. "Rocky's illustrations during lessons didn't help and may have frightened or insulted her."

"Well for a girl who speaks pure Mandarin it happens," Chan suddenly smiled, "What? Trini could understand her and I could understand her well coming from both a Mandarin/Cantonese speaking family. And next time she suggests that you don't use Rocky or Desmond for illustrations because their drawings freaked her out, but she says they're good people."

"So this little field trip we're just taking them to the usual places where monster attacks usually occur?" Jason asked, trying to be discreet. "I don't see why the potential Rangers are arming themselves."

"Oh just let them besides as we always told them this is Angel Grove anything could happen," Tommy said turning to Kim, "Are you sure you're up to coming out with us Beautiful? I mean you're still not a full health and..."

"I'm not going to sit out and besides we planned this together Handsome," Kim smiled, "I'm not backing down so you guys have to deal with me tagging along. Kat and the others will be fine performing the locating spell to find the new potential while we give the potential Rangers their first taste in fighting. With the Seal of Talel activated and kicking it we're sure weird things are bound to happen."

Once Jason, Tommy, Kim and Rocky left with the potential Rangers for their field trip, the others helped Kat prepare in the locating spell. They were aware that since the Seal of Talel has been activated Kat could sense a change in the energy and activity around Angel Grove. Despite Lokar going into retreat she knew Rita and Zedd are still around to make things interesting for them. Some of Kat's spells were limited due to the activity and power of the active seal underneath the art gallery and still she had to be careful of the limitation of her powers. However, she never expected to find herself a valuable asset to her friends giving them a slight advantage as she started performing her spell by the fireplace.

"To the light aura of the new, skin of the snake and the chrysalis too." Kat recited throwing each item into the fireplace while the others watched, "To indicate the fresh reborn, tumbleweed and rosebush thorn. An egg that means the life to come, take this, oh spirit. and my spell is done." Kat waited for a few moments to see if her spell took place effect but instead it ended up leaving an unusual odor around the house that smelled like rotten eggs.

"Oh what's that smell?" Zack yelled from the dining room, "It smells like someone ate some bad eggs or something."

"It's Kat's spell she's trying to locate the potential Ranger in Angel Grove," Aisha added as Kat indicated that the smell will lead them to the potential Ranger. Unfortunately, the odor trail ended at the front door leaving Kat confused. She was sure she did everything right according to the spell provided by the coven and they told her about the orange aura glow that will emit when it locks onto the potential. It wasn't until they heard Shi-Ann's Mandarin dialogue with Trini that diverted their attention elsewhere.

"Okay I don't speak Mandarin but our Shi-Ann is going off on Trini about seeing orange orbs outside thinking this house is haunted," Quincy said. "Is it also okay to ask if this place is haunted or not?"

"Maybe the spell did work," Kat wondered, "The orange aura wouldn't emit if the potential was nearby. I think the potential Ranger was nearby and we need to find them before the Dark Judges do."

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Meanwhile during the night Tommy, Kim, Rocky and Jason took the potential Rangers out to show them where some of their famous monster battles happened. What the potential Rangers didn't know that what they assumed was a little history lesson was going to be their first battle. The four learned from Billy that there was a detection of strange readings in the park but nothing life threatening like the Turok Patroller. What their history Tommy and the others realized that it must be putties in the park. Hoping to investigate and also use this as training tool for the potential Rangers Tommy and the others took the potentials to the park, but also kept their guard up if anything.

"Monster attacks are normal, it's always about being on guard," Tommy said looking around and to the potentials, "Sometimes you have to prepare for the unexpected."

"We learned about preparing for the unexpected and that's why you have to learn to trust your instincts," Rocky added.

"Anyone want to guess why we're in the park?" Jason asked.

"Because it's wind open space," Penny answered looking around the dark park, "And things go bump in the night."

"Okay that's an okay answer but remember any space is open target for the unexpected to happen," Tommy replied, unsure what to make of Penny's answer. "The enemy can strike at anytime when you least expect it. What you need to learn is how to react. Just because you're in groups doesn't mean you're safe. No one is safe. Not here, not ever."

"Then why bring us to the park when you know it's sometimes not safe?" Desmond asked.

"Because sometimes there's also recon involved," Kim added, "There will be times to scope out potential threats and confront them. As Power Rangers you're going to do that a lot, being called to investigate and confront strange occurrences all over the city. So when you find it what do you do?"

A few minutes later, Tommy and the others were surrounded and confronted by a group of Lord Zedd and Rita's putties. The four Rangers didn't expect them to show up but an instant reaction to their presence cause them to quickly morph and take on the putty patrollers. Desmond tried to take on one putty only to be knocked down by it as Kim and Tommy huddled the potentials together to keep them safe. Jason and Rocky struck the familiar putties on the Z targets on their chest as Rocky struck another one that tried to go after Jason.

"Jason heads up!" Rocky yelled striking another putty.

"I finding fitting fighting regular putties than that Turok Patroller any day," Jason slightly joked fighting while keeping an eye on the potentials. It was then once the potential Rangers picked up on how to battle the putties they made another attempt to get involved in the fight with some minimal success. However, Kim started noticing a couple of flaws in what they were doing basically the idea of trying to formulate a plan in the middle of a fight.

"Don't analyze what's going on what you need to focus on is now," Kimberly replied kicking another putty looking at Kenji and Bianca. "There is no time to think when you're fighting.

"She's right you can't think too much. Reacting is better. Could be the difference between staying alive and the other thing." Jason said taking down a few more putties. He pulled off a putty that grabbed a hold of Penny and kicked him. Silas and Chan tried to grab for his weapon but one of the putties knocked it away from them.

"The question is never "what do you think" it's always what do you know?" Tommy continued fighting while addressing the potentials. "You gotta know it. If you don't, if you make one mistake, it takes one putty or evil lackey to kill you. So you've got to know that you can take him. Know your environment. Know what is around you. In the hands of a Power Ranger everything is a potential weapon, even you yourselves. You have to know how to see it. When you're in a fight you have to know yourself, your body, and your brain. Know how to stay calm and centered. Every move you make, every blow you strike has to be part of your plan because if you make one simple mistake, then it's all over. You're not a Power Ranger. You're not a potential, instead you're dead. What do you know? Right now, the only thing you know for sure...is that you got us."

"Okay we're set," Rocky replied suddenly backing away and heading towards Tommy, Jason and Kim as he activated his communicator, "Billy, teleport us now!"

"Ask yourselves right now...what do you know?" Tommy smiled as the four of them were teleported out of the park leaving the potential Rangers to the putties. "Time for your first fight guys!"

The potential Rangers were surprised, shocked and startled when they watch the four veterans teleport out of the park in the middle of a fight. Their faces tensed up with fright and fear as they tightly gripped their weapons. The putties started circling around the group mockingly. The words clicked into them of the question what do they know and the idea that everything around them is a potential weapon. In one changing moment, the young potentials looked at the putties with confidence in their faces as they got in fighting stance and struck their very first blows.

**(The Boarding House)**

Billy teleported Tommy and the others back to the boarding house as they were downstairs in the lab watching the potential Rangers take on the putties in the park. It was part of Tommy and Kimberly's plan to test them to see how they'll be able to handle themselves in the event they weren't around to watch them. Although the others had some objections and arguments about throwing them into their first battle on their own they knew it was time for the potentials to show them what they're capable of. Tommy and Kim smiled watching in amazement at the potentials work as a team to fight off the putties until they notice that Rosaline and Aidan were missing. However, that proved to be a problem since they didn't keep track that two of their potential Rangers went missing during their detour downtown and unexpectedly lost them. Moments later, Billy's communicator went off and they heard Adam.

"Billy come in it's Adam!" Billy heard him over the communicator. "I read you Adam what's going on?" he answered back. "Tell the guys I found Rosaline and Aidan they apparently got separated from Tommy and the others during their sightseeing trip around Angel Grove's monster battles. Kat did this spell to find the potential Ranger in the city so I went to investigate it and ran into our black cloaked friends at the dojo. I got one problem, Virgil is around and Rosaline and Aidan are trying their best to help me hold them back but without any luck."

"Don't worry buddy help is on the way," Tommy replied. "Kim, Rocky and I will teleport to the dojo while Jason keeps an eye on the potentials in the park. Hang tight buddy we'll be there soon."

**(The Red Ape & Black Frog Dojo)**

By the time Rocky, Kim and Tommy teleported to the dojo they were greeted by a group of Dark Judges fighting Adam. The three of them morphed and fought off the Dark Judges once Adam instructed Rosaline and Aidan to get Virgil away from the dojo fast. The trio escaped through the back door and found themselves in the back alley behind the dojo. Tommy and Kimberly fought their way to get to the back alley of the dojo to help Rosaline and Aidan but they were being held back for some apparent reason. Meanwhile in the back alley, Rosaline and Aidan find themselves being confronted by two Dark Judges holding the ill fated staff. However what they didn't expect was for the two Dark Judges to bypass them and head straight for Virgil as one of them held him and the other try to use the staff to extract his life force.

"It's us you want, not him leave him alone!" Rosaline yelled until she realized what was going to happen, "It's us you want! Oh gosh, Virgil's a potential Ranger. Aidan we have to do something!"

"Who the hell are these jokers?" Virgil struggled trying to free himself from their grip. "Rosaline, Aidan what's going on?"

"Virgil move out of the way!" Aidan yelled using a crossbow to strike one of the Dark Judges in the head as Virgil quickly stepped on their feet and moved out of the way. After killing the first one, the other one was still putting up a fight as Rosaline struggled to fight off the other. Aidan came to her aid but the two of them alone couldn't hold him off.

"We need your help Virgil!" Rosaline pleaded, "Listen I know it's hard to explain but what we know is that you have the power to help us take this guy out! Please Virgil we need you!"

"What am I suppose to do?" Virgil replied not sure to make sense of what's going on. It broke through Aidan and Rosaline shoving them against a pile of trash as the Dark Judge made it's way towards Virgil once again. It had the staff in his hand ready to disperse of him until he spotted a long steel pole and picked it up. "I think I have an idea of what to do." Virgil answered as he got into a defensive stance with some reluctance. Virgil nailed the Dark Judge in the head viciously while Rosaline and Aidan provided critical backup to help the newfound potential Ranger take on the Dark Judge.

By the time Tommy and the others reached the back alley they found two dead Dark Judges lying on the ground and three teenagers breathing heavily wondering what happened. "Are you guys alright?" Tommy asked coming up to them.

"We're fine and sorry about getting separated from the group earlier," Rosaline replied as Tommy and others demorphed surprising Virgil.

"Looks like you three had a brawl out here," Kim smiled at the trio, "I think we did a good job tonight Tommy they had their first battle and came out victorious."

"Didn't expect to be taking down a Dark Judge like that," Aidan replied as Virgil continued to look at everyone with a confuse look on his face.

"Are you alright Virgil?" Rocky asked.

"Whoa you guys are Power Rangers?" Virgil asked shocked, "Did you know Adam and his friends are Power Rangers?" The two potentials nodded their heads yes confirming it. "Okay this has been one strange night already. I mean you told me I could come by the Hart Boarding House because you were staying there if I needed anything so I went to go see you tonight. Suddenly I'm walking towards the front door and then this orange glowing ball hits me and I start glowing this bright orange light. It felt funny and yet smelled funky but then I took off and that's when I ended up at the dojo and those weird cloak guys happened."

"It was Kat's spell," Adam answered turning to his friends, "He's the potential Ranger."

"Potential Ranger?" Virgil asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means fate did have other plans for you Virgil," Adam replied as the group took Virgil back to the house to explain everything.


	13. Promises To Fulfill

**Chapter 13: Promises to Fulfill  
><strong>

Four days passed since the potential Rangers dealt with their first putty battle and the discovery of the latest new Potential Ranger, Virgil. Everyone welcomed him and he quickly bonded with his newfound friends about taking down the Dark Judge in the back alley of the dojo a few days back. Currently, they already had twelve potential Rangers staying at the house but eventually the numbers will change over the next few days. Billy got note of two potentials in Athen and Cairo sent out Aisha and Rocky to retrieve them while he also learned from an agent of Lightspeed that a potential Ranger was spotted in Louisiana. Within the last couple of weeks the ten veterans have managed to form bonds with each of the potentials and they themselves also form friendships with one another.

However, there was still the looming feeling that each of them had, home sickness. Despite making new friends and being wrapped in the idea of being future Power Rangers, they were also teenagers miles from home forced to leave everything they knew behind. There were days where some of them expressed how much they miss their families and about the people who sacrificed their lives for them. What they didn't know was also that Tommy and the others also felt the same way too.

The one difficult aspect of telling the potentials about being Power Rangers is the burden and the secretive portion of lying to the people they care about. One night after the potentials went to sleep, Tommy and Kimberly found Kat in the study room watching a video on her laptop that made her feel sad.

"That's a cute little boy," Kim replied watching the video, "He surely does look a lot like his father."

"Our little pride and joy alongside his little sister," Kat sighed watching the video, "My parents sent us the video of Aaron's eighth birthday party. That is our little girl Claire running about with the balloon hitting her big brother in the face. It was our son's birthday last week and we weren't there to see him."

"Must be hard being miles away from your kids for this?" Tommy replied.

"When Jason and I made the decision a few months ago to help Billy investigate about the attacks of the potential Rangers we knew we had to go," Kat added, "But what made it hard was the choice to leave our kids behind with my parents all the way in Sydney. My mother suspected something was up and we had to tell her about the investigation, that's when she revealed to me about her family's wicca past. She was the reason why I needed to embrace her family's history and legacy, but I didn't want it."

"Jason really doesn't talk about the kids does he?" Kim asked, "But inside you can tell he misses them."

"We try not to think about it and we keep reminding ourselves that we're doing this for them. What worries us is the possibility of not seeing them again and it scares me. I dragged Jason along with me to investigate my wicca heritage and agree to help out Billy with this crisis. Sometimes...I wanted to ask Jason if we did the right thing going while our kids were upset the day we left them with their grandparents in Sydney. If I tell him how much I miss the kids then he'll be sad."

"There is nothing you can say that will upset me Kitty Kat," Jason said coming into the room. He saw the video of their son Aaron's birthday party as a slight smile came across his face. "He sure is growing up isn't he?"

"Yeah he reminds me so much of you everyday and Claire is growing up to be a young little lady," Kat slightly smiled, "When this is over we have to bring them to Angel Grove to meet their Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly."

"We will Kat and it's okay to miss them it doesn't bother me despite feeling the same way too. Sometimes I think about teleporting to see our kids in Sydney but I would probably freak out your parents showing up out of the blue." Jason explained. "However, what we did it was for their protection and for them. Remember what I told you at the airport the day we left Aaron and Claire in Sydney with your parents? I made you a promise that when this is all over our first priority is our kids and our family. We're going to make it out of this alive Kat and if anything happens to our children we'll be there to protect them."

"Kat, Jason it's a guarantee that we promise you guys will make it back to Sydney to Aaron and Claire," Tommy said to his friends, "We all deserve to live normal lives and when this is all over Kim and I will personally fly out to see our nephew and niece. You two deserve to be with your kids and duty free from this."

"You know we can't change what our destinies had in store for us bro," Jason added, "I don't know what will happen but for Kat's sake I'm holding onto to the hope that our kids are guaranteed a safe future free from the threat of evil. Personally I like to kick Lokar's teeth down it's throat."

The four friends sat in the study room during the late night watching Aaron's birthday party. Tommy and Kim made slight jokes about how each of the Scott kids picked up aspects of their parent's traits and personalities. Watching the video made Kim and think about the what if scenario as Kat and Jason looked at their friends. They heard about the truth behind the infamous letter sixteen years ago and the regrets and heartbreak about it.

"I know you guys still think about her don't you?" Kat asked, "Your daughter right?"

"I always think about the what ifs that could have been. I wonder what if I told Tommy about our daughter or chose to keep her," Kim sighed, "I wonder what if sixteen years ago I never wrote that letter and Tommy and I would have raised our daughter and given her a normal happy childhood like what Aaron and Claire have. I wonder why I waited sixteen years later to tell you about her Handsome? Why aren't you upset with me for that?"

"Because it wouldn't make a difference and what's done is done," Tommy answered, "I can't be upset with you because I love you too much and I'm a sucker for forgiving and forgetting the past. Yeah there are days I do wonder of the what ifs and think about what life would have been like if our daughter was in our life. I know you did what you felt was right as her mother. You put her needs before yours and put her best interest at heart first. Somewhere down the road if we ever have the chance to meet her she'll understand that you put her up for adoption for a shot at a better life. No matter what, she'll always be our daughter."

"Maybe you'll see her one day little sis it's never too late to hope," Jason smiled.

"Do you ever wonder what she's like? What kind of teenage girl she grew up to be?" Kim pondered, "I'm guessing she would probably have Tommy's eyes because all I remembered the day she was born was that she had Tommy's eyes. I met the adopted parents who adopted our daughter. They were nice people and they told me that somewhere down the line they wanted our daughter to know about us. Legally although I gave up our parental rights to her the adopted parents said that one day she'll find us when the time is right. I don't know what kind of parents had her but they held onto to this belief that we'll see her again."

"And you do you believe we'll see our daughter again Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"What do you believe?" Kim asked back.

"I believe...I believe there is the possibility of seeing her again and finally meeting for the first time in sixteen years," Tommy smiled, "What I think is that whoever raised our daughter for sixteen years did a pretty hell of a good job doing so. If I ever wonder what she's like I will say that she must be a strong, bright young girl like her mother. My only regret was not fighting for us a long time ago and I live with that everyday. However, I got a chance to make things right and this time I'm not going to blow it. I can't hate you because you're my other half and without you I'm nothing."

"Promise me something Tommy? If the possibility that things turn out for the worse promise me we'll find our daughter, just once so we can see her," she asked.

"Alright...I promise we'll find our daughter just one more time to see her," He answered giving her a kiss.

**(Upstairs)**

Meanwhile upstairs in the bedrooms, some of the potentials were still awake since they couldn't sleep. Half of them were awake and sneaked into one of the boy's rooms to let their other roommates sleep. Among the potential Rangers wide awake were Rosaline, Desmond, Penny, Virgil, Silas and Kenji. The five of them decided to play a little game of late night Jenga.

"Explain to me why it's usually us five that have difficulty sleeping?" Desmond replied moving a block on the tower.

"Hey at least you don't room with the British chatter box here according to Bianca," Rosaline joked, "Bianca threw Penny out of the room while Shi-Ann cursed in Mandarin I think and Ellie simply said get out."

"Well knowing the drill we figured Rosie and I just chill out in your room," Penny smirked, "And for your information Bianca only says that because I have interesting conversations. And it's nice to hang with one of the guys after Aidan decided to bump with Chan and Quincy since they're hardcore sleepers."

"Maybe we're nothing but a couple of night owls," Silas added, "You know I used to live in the lower Eastside Village in New York City, one of those teens living the Bohemian lifestyle. My mom was true Bohemian artist usually taking one job after another."

"It must of been nice living the Bohemian lifestyle," Virgil replied, "You said your parents were fans of the musical Rent?"

"Pretty much and one of those musicals that talks to them," Silas said, "However, it was a hard life and according to social services they thought my parents didn't have the income to support four kids. Two weeks before I ran into the Lightspeed Rangers social services came and took us away from our parents. They lost custody of us and we were put into foster care. I feel bad that my brother and sisters are in foster care while I'm halfway across the country learning how to fight monsters. It pretty much sums up saying that I do miss my Bohemian life and family."

"At least your parents were there for you," Penny sighed putting another block on top, "My father, the politician doesn't really acknowledge me much. Heck I don't think he knows I'm not in Westbury. Ever since I was eleven years old he'll always ship me off to boarding school somewhere in the English countryside, miles away from London. My mother died when I was eight from cancer and usually he had the nanny look after me. When my father earned his position in parliament that's when everything changed and since then our relationship hasn't been the same."

"Oh come Penn you know somewhere deep down he loves you because your his only daughter," Desmond replied putting a hand on her shoulder, "I bet he's worried about you. It must have been hard when your mother died but I know you're more than a spoiled rich socialite, you're different."

"My father used to call me Penn when I was little," Penny continued, "He used to tell me him and my mother named me after Penelope in the story of the Odyssey by Homer. When my father started shipping me off to boarding school he only come and visit me about five times during the school year. Part of me wants to resent him for all the times he shipped me away to school...but sometimes I wish I could see him again. How about Rosie? Is there anything you want?"

"I don't know exactly what I want," Rosaline sighed, "So much has happened in the last couple of months. I don't know where to begin or how to make sense of all of this. You know that the majority of us all come from conflicted home lives and most of us ran away to protect the people we love. I could tell that some of us all want the same thing and that's to go home. Maybe...there might be a chance some of us won't see home."

"Yeah that's a doting grim reality we have to face right?" Kenji asked.

"It sucks but maybe if we were to all die tomorrow maybe some of us might have dying wishes to fulfill," Rosaline said, "I really never told any of you guys this but if there is one thing I want before I might die...it's to know who my parents are, my real parents." The other potentials were surprised by Rosaline's revelation about her past as she continued. "My adopted parents, they were the ones that the Dark Judges killed in Beaufort. I learned from them when I was eleven years old that I was adopted. They wanted to know the truth about my fraternity but I didn't press for information about who my birth parents are. When they died I felt guilty about what happened to them. I knew I had to leave Beaufort for Elena and Hayden's protection."

"Wow that's quite a plot turner there Rosaline," Virgil replied, "Do you have any idea what your parents are like?"

"I don't know and I'm not quite sure. I didn't want to press for information to offend my parents about inquiring about my birth parents. All I remembered one time was my mother saying how my biological mother was this young woman who fell in love with her high school sweetheart and regreted telling him about me. She told me that the day that my biological mom gave me away she could see regret in her eyes, like she was sad. Maybe, my real parents must have worked things out and maybe I might have some long lost siblings I haven't met."

"You probably have this picture of what your real parents are like in your head?" Desmond replied.

"I can't tell but I'm guessing they must have had a reason to put me up for adoption when I was a baby," Rosaline pondered, "I made a promise to myself that if I ever found my real parents then I do everything I can to know all about them. After my adopted parents died and I left Beaufort I had this strange dream. In the dream I saw these weird birds flying towards a little songbird. This voice said something about the song of the songbird providing the tune needed to inspire the wings of fate. I don't know what to make of it but there's this urgency inside of me that tells me I need to know who my real parents are. The last thing I don't want...is to lose another set of parents because I don't know if I can bare that again."

For the first time, Rosaline slightly smiled relieving the stress of baring her soul out to her friends. They all continued to play Jenga trying to remain optimistic of their dreams and desires they want in life. None of them didn't know what the future had in store for them or how long they'll be fighting. Some of them wondered if the the time came would it be possible to fulfill the promises they wanted? For Rosaline, she prayed somehow fate would answer the lifelong question that plagued her life...the identity of her biological parents.


	14. Revelations: Part One

**Chapter 14: Revelations-Part 1**

**(The Lair)**

"I hope you two are happy because more and more potentials are arriving each day," Lokar sneered as the trio walked through another underground cavern watching the Dark Judges dig for something, "The Seal of Talel is active but we don't have enough energy to fully open it. Your useless attempts to eliminate the potentials have proven to be epic failures. Just because our insurance policy was single handedly destroyed by the White Ranger I can assure you more will come."

"We are working on our efforts to rid the world of the Ranger line Lokar," Zedd hissed.

"Your simple putties aren't nothing compared to the Turok Patroller and you two boneheads are stupid enough to let those loose on Angel Grove? It makes me look like a joke! Our resources are being tapped out and we must be one step ahead of these Rangers. They are linked to the Morphing Grid and the Great Power. The Power Rangers are more than mere humans you should know that!"

"The weak link in the chain lies in the lack of self confidence in the potentials. We have to find a way to destroy them once and for all," Rita wickedly grin, "They're like parasites swarming in our territory we need to eliminate the threat of the future line rising."

"All in due time but the number of our allies are dwindling by the minute the more potentials start being called. I will not let that happened. My lineages soon I will provide you with some familiar minions who will join our plight to rid the legacy of the Power Rangers."

Everything suddenly stopped when Lokar noticed something missing from his barrier. Despite not being able to touch anything he was irate and let out a black mist of anger to vent out his frustration. Zedd looked at one of the Dark Judges guarding the barrier and zapped him down with his staff.

"You pathetic excuse for a Judge where is the Compass of Clothos?" Zedd snapped as the Judge mentioned something about dropping the compass somewhere in the park, "You fool do not realize what you have done?"

"Zeddy the compass is out in the open," Rita complained, "If the Rangers find the compass then we won't be able to seek out anymore potential Rangers. We must get it back! We'll send out the Tengas to retrieve the compass!"

**(The Boarding House)**

Billy was downstairs with Trini in the lab continuing to decrypt the restricted NASADA files and Andrew Hartford's documents. They started to notice a strange light emitting from the mirror. There was strange reflection coming from the mirror as Trini peeked into it and saw a strange looking compass. It started showing strange reflections of songbirds and a glimpse of a falcon and a crane which was weird. Trini came across a documentation that made reference to the Artifacts of the Moirae which caught their attention.

"Hey why do you guys have the Mirror of Lachesis in your hands?" Tommy asked.

"Is Kat or Jason around?" Trini asked.

"No today was their day to play chaperons to the potential Rangers with Zack," Kim replied, "Did you guys manage to translate another manuscript?"

"Yeah and this one is on the Moirae," Billy explained, "We've been doing a lot of research and some of those decrypted restricted files on NASADA pertains to discoveries Andrew Hartford made, in particular in regards to an ancient battle and the origins of the Power Rangers. The Eltarians left something of critical value here on Earth after they sealed Lokar's power away in the Seal of Telal. According to this anyone in possession of a Moirae can use it to navigate the past, present and future of history. However, each artifact individually possesses its own powers."

"Most likely if the three artifacts are together they'll react to one another," Trini replied, "What we're unlocking is the first tales and legends of the first Power Rangers and we need those artifacts to map out what we need to know."

"So maybe the individual powers the artifacts possess are the past, present and future," Tommy replied, "The coven told Kat that the compass can see the past meaning reveal the history and legacy of a person, the mirror represents the present revealing those who possess extraordinary fates and destinies, and the orb predicts the future meaning the idea of life and death."

"Hey your script says "alae praeterita, prasentia et futura..." a bit of it is still faded," Kim read, "Do you think it's possible either the orb or compass is out in the open?"

"If the mirror is reacting my gut is telling me that we better find that compass before Lokar and the goon squad use it," Tommy answered as the four of them headed out the door. "We find and we make sure Lokar doesn't use it to track down anymore potentials."

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Meanwhile at the park it was Kat, Jason and Zack's day to train the potential Rangers. Rocky, Adam and Aisha were out of town to retrieve three more potential Rangers that Lightspeed located. As part of the agreement besides training them for combat they also took it upon themselves to home school the potentials giving them the chance at earning an education. After their studies, the trio set up a military style obstacle course to test their endurance. Unfortunately, Kat and Zack discovered that Jason's obstacle course he created was the one he used for basic training in the army which tired the potentials halfway through the course.

"Come on guys hustle!" Jason yelled as the potentials tiredly continue to run the obstacle course in pairs, "You need to boost your endurance!"

"Oh great my soldier boy husband is starting to merge again," Kat slightly teased. She recalled during the first few years of her relationship with Jason that he joined the army after he finished up at the World Peace Conference. Jason had a bit of military experience from some of his family members who served in the army. However, Jason was granted his full discharge from his service after Aaron was born. "You miss doing this don't you?"

"It was nice while it lasted serving my country but meeting you is on the top of my list," Jason smiled as he looked at Zack, "Zack I need a roll call!"

"So far everyone is accounted for except for Rosaline, Virgil, Desmond and Penny they're still out," Zack reported as the rest of the potentials finally reached the end of the course, exhausted and tired.

"Dude how did you manage to set up a five kilometer obstacle course around the park?" Kenji asked sweating and panting, "Seriously did you endure training like this in the army?"

"This is basic training and it's not five kilometers. Although I appreciate you guys think its five kilometers," Jason answered giving the potentials breathing time, "So do you guys feel the burn?"

"I feel like my legs are about to fall off!" Bianca complained, "Yeah us girls don't have the same endurance level as the guys well with the exception of Shi-Ann, Chan, and Aidan. Those guys breeze through that thing like it's nothing."

"Hey Kat, Jason it looks like the potentials are about to drop from Sgt Scott's boot camp training," Zack teased looking at the potentials, "You still got four other potentials out there why don't I bring these guys back to the house to rest up?"

"Sure thing Zack," Kat replied smiling at Jason, "Give them credit babe they finished the course."

"Yeah and made it to the finishing point," Jason said to the potentials, "Okay guys head back to the house with Zack while Kat and I wait for the others to finish up."

**(Meanwhile)**

"Explain to me again how Jason managed to get equipment shipped from Mariner Bay to Angel Grove to set up an obstacle course made for basic training?" Virgil asked climbing the rope wall.

"They have friends in higher places that's all I could say," Rosaline answered climbing the rope wall, "Besides must be thrilling to know Carlos is also a Power Ranger. It's surprising that he was cool with the whole thing though shocked and surprised that you turned out to be a potential Ranger."

"It's awesome that your uncle is a Space Ranger and he's out in outer space," Penny replied spotting Rosaline.

"It seems cool and when Adam told him we had a long time," Virgil added as he made it to the other side, "In the end my uncle told me to watch my back and stuff. He said to trust Adam and the others with the training."

"Guys I hear Jason whistling meaning we got to wrap this up come on gang," Desmond answered.

After the quartet finished the last portion of the obstacle course they proceeded to do the final sprint towards the finish. As they continued to run, Rosaline's eyes were diverted to a shiny golden circular object on the ground. The other three stopped as Rosaline picked up the object revealing to be a compass.

"What do you got there Rosie?" Desmond asked as Rosaline continued to stare at the strange compass.

"I don't know it looks like a compass of some sort I think," Rosaline answered as she opened it, "Look the arrow is not moving and there's some strange writing on it. Whatever it is I bet we should take it back to Kat and Jason."

A moment later, the four potentials were surrounded by a group of Tenga Warriors. Some of them started flying and diving towards the teens as they dodge the large evil looking birds. They had the feeling that the Tengas were evil and as they attempted to dive towards them Rosaline figured that they must be after the compass.

"I think it's about time we start testing that endurance level of ours," Penny suggested as they started sprinting towards the end of the obstacle course with the Tengas in pursuit. The four of them tried to outrun the giant flying birds while quickly tossing the compass to one another in a keep away strategy.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Meanwhile, Kat and Jason continued to wait for Rosaline, Desmond, Virgil and Penny to complete the obstacle course when the couple noticed Tommy, Kim and Billy coming towards them. When the trio explained to the couple about the mirror and the strange glow coming from it, the news caught Kat's attention. Suddenly they noticed the four potential Rangers sprinting fast as they can towards the direction of the veterans being pursued by the Tengas. When Kat caught a glimpse of the object in their possession she immediately knew what it was.

"It must be Tuesday and the potentials find themselves trouble again," Tommy smirked, "Kim, Billy I need you guys on this one. Kat, Jason get the potentials out of here."

"Oh look Kitty Kat fastest time for all four of them," Jason joked referring to his stopwatch.

"Yeah what I'm concern about is that compass that's in their hands," Kat said urging the teens to run faster.

"Well here comes the bird squad," Kim said hearing the teens scream, "Let's hope this one works!"

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" Tommy, Kim and Billy yelled. The trio morphed into their Ninjetti uniforms as they headed in swift speed towards the potentials as they instructed to them to get down. "HIT THE DECK!"

The three Ninjetti Rangers met the Tenga Warriors with a couple of flying kicks to knock them down. Kat and Jason morphed into their Zeo Ranger forms and went to retrieve the four potential teens. Tommy, Kim and Billy held off the Tengas until the potentials were far away out of the park with Kat and Jason.

The four potentials alongside Kat and Jason were watching the fight Kat noticed something strange when the compass in Rosaline's possession. Kat knew the compass is the Compass of Clothos and for someone who was magic sensitive due to her Wicca abilities she notice a faint golden arrow light emitting from the compass. It didn't make sense but whatever magic that compass had it was reacting strangely as long it was in Rosaline's hands.

**(The Boarding House)**

After the Tenga fight Tommy, Kimberly and Billy headed back to the house to meet up with the others. Kat explained to them about the Compass of Clothos and how she noticed the strange reaction it had when it was in Rosaline's hands. The potentials were confused as to what was important about the compass after Rosaline reluctantly handed it over to Kat and Jason. She suspected something and it had to do with the compass they found in the park as the seven veteran Rangers took the conversation to the lab downstairs.

"Wow I can't believe its sheer luck that the potentials stumbled upon the Compass of Clothos," Kat answered examining it, "The magic emitting from this is strong when it's in the presence of another Moirae. I'm guessing this is what the Dark Judges were using to locate the potentials all over the world and kill them."

"This one little compass led them to all those potentials?" Tommy asked as Kat noticed the same faint golden arrow lighting emitting from the compass. The others started seeing what Kat was seeing. "Okay what was that?"

"Kat open it the compass," Billy suggested as Kat opened the compass. They saw that the needle on the compass was stuck and not moving until it started spinning radically as the strange compass bearing symbols started glowing, in particular reacting to Tommy and Kimberly's presence.

"Is it possible that compass is feeding off our energy or something?" Kim asked curiously.

"No it's more like responding to something you're seeking to discover," Kat answered looking at them, "I finished reading the manuscripts on the passages about the Artifacts of the Moirae. I read from a journal at the coven about the Moirae and it does tie to what Billy and Trini found. However, I looked into each of the prospects and abilities of the artifacts individually. Each of the Moirae represents abilities of the past, present and future."

"The Compass of Clothos…it is made reference to one of the Three Fates of Greek Mythology," Tommy said, "I read it in a book once. It's responsible for spinning the threading of human life deciding the birth of a person and controlling their lives. Also they can decide the life or death of a person. However, other folklores about Clothos refers to it as the seeker of the past."

"Seeker of the past?" Kim wondered, "Why would it be reacting to us then?"

"Because...as one of the attributes that compass has the ability to reveal to the compass bearer something they lost in the past," Jason said, "Am I correct Kat?"

"The power of that compass is unpredictable and as long as the mirror is also here we don't know what kind of magic to expect coming out of it," Kat warned, "It will react to anything magic sensitive, mainly us but the real magic attribute will truly work on someone with a desire to be digging into the past. I think that's why it was reacting to Rosaline. I suggest for you two not to be around the compass for the time being for your sake."

"You say that thing reacts to those seeking the past," Tommy asked, "What kind of things do you mean?"

"If I'm correct…it will show a person something they lost according to lore. The arrow on the compass only spins to track down the compass bearer's desire they seek to find. That is one attribute of the compass while the rest of it still remains a mystery." Billy explained to the others. Unknown to them, they didn't suspect that Rosaline was overhearing the conversation as she started formulating a plan in her mind on how to retrieve the compass.

**(Late Night)**

Later that night, Tommy and Kim were still reeling about the information on the compass. Kat had to explain to them that the reaction of the compass was in response to their desire to know the identity of their daughter. It was still something that left a void in their hearts. Even though Kim lived with the choice of putting her up for adoption she lived with the regret of ever letting Tommy know about her existence.

"Hey Beautiful did you see that?" Tommy stopped as they were about to go upstairs.

"Looks like someone is trying to get into the lab downstairs," Kim replied as the two went to investigate.

"I thought we were the only ones that had access to the lab," he said suspiciously, "Who would want to go down there at this time of night?"

"I don't know but there is something definitely fishy going on," she answered. The two of them carefully followed the intruder to the lab heading towards the compass. However, they were surprised that the intruder was none other than Rosaline who had the compass in her possession as it slowly started glowing again in her hand.

"ROSALINE!" they yelled at the young teen, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I overheard all of you talking about the compass earlier and I need to know if it will work," Rosaline said nervously clutching the compass, "If it's true what Katherine says then it can show me…"

"That's not a toy Rosaline and what you're holding in your hand is something powerful," Tommy said trying to step forward towards her, "You don't understand Rosaline that the compass you're holding in your hand possesses magic that is radical and unpredictable."

"Well…it's reacting to the two of you as well…you're just like me trying to seek answers about the past. I don't know but it's like I'm drawn to it and I can't help myself. You can understand what it's like not knowing certain parts of your life, your past and trying to make sense of it. I…have to know the truth and if this thing does what you say it does then I'll know…"

"Listen to us Rosaline you're overreacting and we think it's magic of the compass that is doing this making you act radically," Kim said pleading, "We need you to put down the compass and step away because whatever that compass has the ability to do it's dangerous and powerful magic that can't be controlled. Whatever you do don't open it up!"

"I know what I want to find…and I know what you two what to find," she suddenly answered opening up the compass, "The three of us have something in common. We're trying to find something we want to know. If this thing can show me who my birth parents are…then I can help you find out who your daughter is!"

What the three didn't anticipate when Rosaline opened the compass was for it to start glowing. The three of them looked at the arrow spinning on the inside as they noticed the faint golden arrow light emitting and becoming brighter. The three of them stepped away from the compass seeing the compass bearing headings glow as the compass arrow suddenly split into three parts.

The faint arrow light also splits into three parts pointing towards each of them. However, what they noticed was that the newly split compass arrow stopped at where Tommy, Kim and Rosaline's positions were in the room as the three arrow lights suddenly became enjoined intertwining one another leaving all three of them speechless.

"What the hell just happened?" Kim replied as they slowly approached the compass. Rosaline silently stared at the compass trying to process what she witnessed. However, Kimberly and Tommy found themselves being drawn to Rosaline, in particularly her eyes. It wasn't until she was up close to the girl she felt a sense of familiarity which cause Kim to suddenly tear up and back away. "Oh my God, it's you! Did that compass…just show us…"

"Okay…if it worked then I'm guessing I didn't have to search any further," Rosaline replied shocked trying to comprehend the startling revelation, "This can't possible? All this time…you guys were right in front of me? Oh crap, you guys are my parents? I'm guessing that's why the compass spun out of control like that! Is it possible that I'm your daughter?"

"Congratulations…we all were looking for the same thing," Tommy said looking shocked realizing all this time that their daughter was right in front of them, "You're our daughter Rosaline? Oh God it means…you were with us all this time? How we could have not known this? The compass was drawn to us because we were all looking for each other after sixteen years."

"I guess…we have a lot to talk about then right?" Rosaline answered staring at her newly discovered parents.


	15. Revelations: Part Two

**Chapter 15: Revelations-Part 2**

Tommy and Kimberly sat in the living room on one end of the couch while Rosaline sat quietly on the other side of the living with her scrapbook in hand. She insisted after they put the compass back in the containment lock that she wanted to go upstairs to retrieve her scrapbook. For over an hour the three of them sat quietly in the living not saying anything.

The two of them wonder what was going through the young teenager's mind, their daughter. It took a simple compass and the impulsive desire to seek the past for all three of them to wind up here. The fact that it was their daughter Rosaline that they first saved the day she arrived in Reefside, the same girl Kimberly risked her life to save twice and she finally understood why. After sixteen years, she was suddenly here all this time without knowing it.

"Rosaline, is there anything you want to ask us?" Tommy asked.

"So you guys…are actually my real parents?" Rosaline asked quietly.

"It's true Tommy and I are your biological parents," Kim answered, "I never realized you were our daughter it's just like some sort of big coincidence or maybe it's fate. I don't know what to pick here."

"I'm trying to come to grips with all of this because being a typical, curious teenager or orphan or whatever the hell I am now I had this idealistic picture in my mind." Rosaline explained looking at a family photo of her family back in Beaufort, "I mean my parents must have drop a few hints to me when I was little that there was something different about me. The eyes is a definite giveaway and maybe the looks I don't know which one of you two gave me which genetics. However, my parents thought it was best for me to know I was adopted before I got older and curious about my fraternity. Is there something about me that is a giveaway that I'm your daughter?"

"It's your eyes...you have Tommy's eyes," Kim replied.

"You can say father because Tommy is my biological father so you can say I have my father's eyes," she said sternly. "Did you...meet my parents sixteen years ago?"

"I did...they were the ones that were actually in the delivery room with me when I gave birth to you," Kim explained, "They flew down to Florida two weeks before I was due. We finalized the adoption papers and after you were born your adopted parents let me spend a few days with you before you were able to be discharged from the hospital. Your adopted mother named you Rosaline while I picked out Diana as your middle name. If you ever find your birth certificate I put it as Rosaline Diana Oliver, after your father. I'm sure your adopted parents still have your original birth certificate, the one I filled out at the hospital. I heard about your mother Sarah Bennett, one of the top pianist on the east coast. She was a talented musician I guess she must have taught you a lot about music. After a few days the adoption was finalized and you were legally known as Rosaline Diana Bennett."

"Did...you ever tell Tommy about me?" Rosaline asked.

"I never knew you existed for sixteen years because I haven't heard from Kim after she sent the letter," Tommy sighed, "After you were born Kim and I broke up because of a letter she sent. The truth was the letter was a lie and it was her way of hiding the fact that she was pregnant with you and put you up for adoption. She lived with the regret and guilt of never telling me about you and that's what tattered our relationship for years. If I knew about you sixteen years ago...I would have been there for her and dropped everything...just for your mother and you."

"I knew the day I met you guys there was something about you that attracted me to the both of you," Rosaline continued, "I don't know why my parents told me the truth about my fraternity it doesn't make any sense. My theory is that they thought I deserve to know the truth sooner or later that's why I got curious when I was eleven years old. They told the truth to me about me being adopted and I remember I told them...despite where I came from I'll always see them as my parents. However, it doesn't make a difference because they're dead. Should it count for something?"

"It should and the Bennetts are also your parents too," Kim said, "They were at there for you for the sixteen years of your life when we couldn't because life got in the way. It should count for something because they loved you and although you weren't there daughter biologically it didn't matter to them. What counts is that they gave you the childhood you deserved. Is...there anything else you want to know? You can ask us any questions you like?"

"What happened between the two of you? You say you guys have this complicated history before and you lived sixteen years wondering about the what ifs," she asked cautiously. It was nothing but a whirlwind of thoughts inside Rosaline's mind trying to piece together sixteen years worth of unanswered questions and history about the parents who gave her away in order for a normal happy childhood. "Did you ever think about me all this time? If you had kept me sixteen years ago do you think you two would have still been together back then?"

That was the one question Tommy and Kimberly always pondered over the years. In the midst of all the chaos they managed to resume a relationship but there was always that thought ever since Kim revealed Rosaline's existence to Tommy. If she told him sixteen years ago about their daughter would their life had turned out differently?

"If I could turn back time...I would have stopped your mother from giving you away and attempt to raise you together." Tommy answered looking at her, "I could speak from experience and relate with you Rosaline because I know what it's like being adopted. My parents adopted me when I was young and when I was in high school I met my brother David Trueheart. It's hard to understand but know that no matter where you come from, the people in your life are family. We did think about you everyday even when you were with us and we didn't know you were our daughter. We did think a lot about the what ifs in the past especially what life would have been like if we kept you. I could say that I still would have been with Kim no matter what happens."

"There's so many things I want to ask you but I don't know how," Rosaline replied overwhelmed with emotions trying to come to terms with things, "I think my idea of a happy joyous family reunion wasn't what I expected it to be. I'm feeling a lot of things right now and most of it is conflicted emotions. I don't know whether to feel happy I found out who my parents are. I also feel resentment and anger because of my conception you two have this dysfunctional past that you couldn't get over and quite frankly you have issues. I feel sadness because I lost one set of parents who at least gave me sixteen years of a normal childhood. I am also feeling this sense of fear and uncertainty now that I know that I'm the daughter of two of the most powerful Power Rangers out there that I feel like I was born into this whirlwind life! Of all the people fate had to choose why did it have to be you two?"

"I wish I could give you an answer Rosaline but..." Kimberly murmured.

"It's alright I understand this has been one...crazy night and we're all a bit overwhelm," she continued, "However, I can't choose who my parents are or choose to be born that's something a higher power determines. I want to get to know you, my real parents so badly but there's this uncertainty looming over. I know that since finding about being a potential a lot has changed. Like you guys kept telling us for weeks there is a possibility some of us might not make it. If I try to invest in developing a relationship at this time...I'm scared that it won't last long. You're right that we're in the middle of a war and everyone has to die eventually right? I'm guessing being sixteen...life isn't normal and I'm not normal because my parents weren't normal at my age. I assume...it runs in the family then? I'm sorry...I just...I just need some time right now to cope." The two of them watched as Rosaline headed upstairs with tears in her eyes leaving her parents speechless.

**(Angel Grove Lake)**

It was needless to say that the next day everyone could feel the tension going on between Tommy, Kimberly and Rosaline. For Rosaline she reacted like how any typical teenager would react by throwing a tantrum and throwing out her roommates she share her room with. The other potentials noticed a change in Rosaline's behaviour as she barricaded herself in her room for the whole day refusing to talk to anybody. Eventually, Tommy and Kim revealed to their friends the truth about Rosaline's fraternity and the little mishap with the compass. The topic of discussing their daughter's fraternity was too much for Kim to handle that she stormed out of the house.

Kim needed space to think and reflect on the last twenty four hours that happened. Apart of her wanted to feel happy that she was able to fill up this void in her heart that longed for Rosaline, her daughter. However, there was that plague of regret and guilt over the revelation that she single handedly turned her daughter's life upside down. The idea that her and Tommy's past whether it be personal or as Rangers deprived Rosaline the chance of a normal childhood. Could she say it was her fault for letting her daughter be born into this life without any question?

"What are you thinking about there Beautiful?" she heard Tommy call from behind her, "My instincts told me I'd find you here. I've known you all these years Kim this is the one place where you like to gather your thoughts."

"I wouldn't say gather them...more like try piecing them together one by one," Kim sighed staring out at the lake, "Right now we should be relishing in the fact that we found our daughter. Instead, we get a slap in the face by reality and it's normal to say that the news of Rosaline's fraternity isn't suiting well with her."

"She's just like any confused teenager who gets some shocking news and throws a temper tantrum to relieve the feelings. I don't know what to say to make you feel better because I as well am still trying to come to grips with this. She maybe our daughter...but she feels that we're nothing but strangers to her. The people that adopted Rosaline...were they nice people?"

"I only met them once but I could tell she would have a good life with them Tommy. She was happy, she had a younger brother and sister that looked up to her and lived a normal childhood. I remember the day they left Florida with Rosaline that they promised that they will tell our daughter about us because they felt she should know where she came from. She's so confused and angry and I want to reach out to her but I don't know how. Rosaline thinks that as long as we're her parents she'll never have a normal life...and she's on the verge of thinking of the possibility she's going to die because of what we are!"

"Listen to me that won't happen not if I can't help it," Tommy replied taking a hold of her hand, "Don't think for one second that being Rangers deprived her of a normal life. You loved her and you did right by her and if I found out sixteen years earlier about Rosaline I would have stood by whatever you decided. We may have missed out sixteen years of Rosaline's life but we're going to do right by her this time. Jason and Kat sometimes talk about what life would be like if any of us in our group of friends had children and the possibility of them being destined to follow our footsteps at Power Rangers."

"I can't imagine raising a child destined to be the next Power Ranger and that's what I thought about with Rosaline and the other potential Rangers. Lokar knows that they can't escape their fate and destiny and he wants to kill them, our daughter included so the line of Power Rangers is eliminated. That is what is scaring her knowing what we are and what will be in store for her. I want to find a way to change Rosaline's future, not only hers but the rest of the potential Rangers so they don't end up being another casualty. I couldn't imagine any of these potentials including Rosaline to be burden with the responsibility of saving the world. My God why do we have the worst timing in the world? She's right that this so called family reunion wasn't what she expected it to be Handsome."

"We will you just have to believe me and I promise we're going to save them all, our daughter included," Tommy said with determination. "Although they're the future line and legacy of the Power Rangers it will not be their time to die. Lokar is not going to destory the line of Power Rangers and we're going to do everything in our power to protect them all, our daughter included. I promise with with my life that Rosaline will live the life she deserves because we have to do right by her to ensure it. This isn't going to be their burden yet, the future hasn't been written in stone yet and fate is what we make of it. We're going to work harder to make it happen, all of it."

"First thing I want to do...is make things right with Rosaline it's my first priority," Kim answered, "Is it okay if we try again to talk to her?"

"Anything you want but it sure will help to try to make things right with our daughter," Tommy smiled giving her a kiss as they walked hand in hand.

**(Angel Grove Business District)**

A little while after they got back to the house, the others told Tommy and Kimberly that Rosaline sneaked out of the house. Of course it was a typical routine most teenagers do when they're upset, runaway. Jason and the others offered to help the couple search for Rosaline, but Tommy and Kim told them that this was a personal matter they needed to deal with. However, they wanted to keep the revelation of Rosaline's fraternity discreet as possible from the other potentials for the sake of privacy.

Tommy and Kim headed for the business district in downtown Angel Grove hoping to find Rosaline. Kim mentioned during a trip downtown one day Rosaline mentioned something about watching the street musicians perform and figured out where to look. They walked along the pier when they noticed in the center of the wooden bridge a caramel brown hair teenager leaning against the side looking towards the water. Tommy recognized the place as he thought it was a twist of irony that they found their daughter in the one place where his old Dragon Zord remained rested over the years.

"You two don't give up do you?" Rosaline replied not looking at them.

"I know you're drawn to the sound of music and people playing," Kim replied, "I figured you'd be out by the pier since most of the buskers love to perform here."

"There's something about going to places with water nearby," she added, "I guess it must be something I inherited from the two of you. It's calming and for a moment I could at peace with myself. Something tells me there is something down in the water that's why if I could think of any place in the city I go to it would be here because next to the lake, this pier must mean something."

"To me it does...somewhere down there lies an old friend," Tommy quietly murmured.

"Oh I see," Rosaline said, "Why did you guys come out here?"

"Because we're worried about you and how you're coping with all of this," Kim answered. "I don't know if it will matter what you think but putting you up for adoption didn't mean I never wanted you. I did but I knew I couldn't give you the life you wanted. The Bennetts did that for sixteen years on our behalf. I know you're scared, confused and angry that the life you knew wasn't all it was cut out to be. If I did anything to make you feel that way it's..."

"I already lost two parents...if I get close to you then there's a chance I'll lose another set of parents," Rosaline suddenly answered. "I told the others the night we played Jenga in Desmond's room about this strange dream I had. I couldn't describe why I suddenly saw strange birds in my dream but this voice kept on referring to me as the little songbird to the wings of the fate. I don't know what to make of it but somehow that dream brought forth my urgency to know who you guys are. I question the idea of fate and coincidence a lot and wonder if it was either one that caused me to impulsively use the compass? I understand why you gave me away and I don't know what happened to you guys sixteen years ago in the past, what matters is here and now and the future."

"It always that question of fate and coincidence but in the end we can't choose when we're born or who are parents are," Tommy replied.

"I'm sixteen years old and I'm a long way from everything I grew up knowing. I had a normal happy go lucky childhood back in Beaufort and I grew up with the idea that there is some higher power out there that has a plan for me. I remember my life changing one October night when I found my parents murdered and I was forced to flee the only home I knew. I spent two months on the run fearing for my life until one day fate intervenes and I'm thrust into a legacy that I will one day be apart of in the future. It scares me knowing that I'm far beyond being a normal teenager but this is my fate, my destiny." Rosaline continued as she started tearing up, "I'm starting to understand why you gave me away sixteen years ago? To keep me away from the possibility that like my real parents, I'm going to be part of the legacy and line of power they became apart of. You're willing to sacrifice yourselves without me knowing where I came from and that is something that I can't imagine."

"This wasn't the life we imagined thrusting you into you have to believe that," Kim sighed as she started tearing up.

"I know and it scares me to know that I don't know what will happen in the future or what will become of me," she cried, "I don't know if it was fate or destiny that I too had to be born into this life but it frightens me that if I can bare the possibility that you're willing to risk your lives for me just so I can live. There is so much I want to know about you but it seems like time is not on our side! I can't control destiny or fate but can you tell me is someway of escaping this? I've been on my own for months fighting to survive and it's an overwhelming feeling that chokes me on the inside and shallows me whole! However I have to be strong because I have to face what is coming to destroy me and the other future Rangers who are fighting for the same thing...to survive! I'm sixteen years old and what I want is not to be alone...and most certainly I don't want to die!"

During their time training with the potential Rangers it's always been about facing the forces of evil and confronting them. However, seeing the vulnerability of Rosaline made Tommy and Kim second guess everything. Right in front of them is their daughter, not an angry young girl, but a despondent and emotional frighten girl questioning her mortality and the gloom of losing out on what she desired her whole life. The three of them had to come to grips of how this battle is taking the emotional toll on them. However, Tommy's parental instincts begin to kick in as he gently pulls the distraught teen into her first embrace with her father.

"There is a way to change fate and destiny and I promise you we'll find a way to change it for everyone, including you," Tommy replied with determination, "The future hasn't been determined yet Rosaline and we're going to fight for it. You're not alone and despite everything that is going on we can assure that the one thing that hasn't changed in sixteen years is the love we have for you. We'll fight with our lives to keep you safe so you'll be able to live the life you deserve. Time is rigid but what we can do is make the best of it There is no way I'm not going to let another sixteen years pass without knowing who my daughter is."

"This maybe your destiny being called to do what we did sixteen years ago but you're the future as well," Kim said putting a hand on Rosaline's shoulder, "I promise you that finding us was worth everything and I will guarantee that you don't lose another set of parents. We're going to win but you have to believe it and fight for it. You're not alone in this fight because we're all fighting for the same thing. We'll make up for all the time we lost when this is over."

"Okay...I'll hold onto that promise and thank you," Rosaline smiled with tears in her eyes hugging her parents for the first time, "I'm going to fight so I don't end up losing you guys. I waited sixteen years for this but I'm not sure what to make of it. However, it will take time to come to terms where I'm from but I know we're not alone in this fight...I'm not alone."


	16. The Ninjetti Harmonization

**Chapter 16: The Ninjetti Harmonization**

One night Tommy and Kimberly found themselves dreaming again. The connection that the two of them had to one another was incredibly strong since their Ninjetti animal spirits were connected to one another. It was why the Great Power referred to the Falcon and Crane as "The Wings of Fate." There was no denying that together Tommy and Kimberly were the strongest Rangers and the two of them had a very deep connection and tie with their Ninjetti spirits. However, the dreams that the two been having since the start of the whole Lokar crisis were prophetic dreams that in time foreshadowed events that will about to come. The dreams about the deaths of the potentials; the destruction of NASADA; the opening of the seal; the war against the Source of Evil, Lokar somehow came true.

**_(Dream Sequence)_**

**_The two of them once again found themselves on Phaedos in front of the Great Temple of Power. Tommy and Kimberly were dressed in their Ninjetti uniforms as they walked around the area. Once again they found their animal spirits Brennan and Shamliar flying together as one. Their animal spirits spotted their respective humans addressing them as the wings of fate. Their falcon and crane animal spirits guided them to a small watering hole where they saw the other respective Ninjetti Animal Spirits of the frog, bear, wolf and ape watching over the young little birds training to fly out of the nests. The two knew that the younglings were a representation of the potential Rangers._**

**_"We're all here and we're all fighting to see the younglings fly in flocks," Shamliar called to the couple. "The Great Power is watching over them and you two, our Wings of Fate are preparing them to take flight."_**

**_"We're Ninjetti and with the Great Power anything is possible," Tommy and Kim murmured._**

**_"That is right our wings of fate anything is possible but in order for that to be achieved all must be in harmony with the Great Power," Brennan said, "Warriors of the Great Power and those chosen by the first Guardians remember all must be in harmony with the Ninjetti."_**

**_"Make us mind and heart and spirit joy," they heard their animal spirits recite, "Spiritus, Animus, Sophus and Manus. The spirit, heart, mind and hand. The ones who are enjoined are being called forth by the awaiting Ninjetti spirits who call to them. Their powers are tethered to the vessel of natural earth magic. She alone in the name of her coven cannot tether the powers of the Zeo Crystals for it will cause physical abnormality to her. The child of earth magic must call forth and must summon the enjoined warriors to answer the call of the Ninjetti. Their spirits lie dormant and are waiting to enjoin with their respective counterparts."_**

**_"Are you saying that something went wrong with the spell Kat did?" Tommy asked curiously, "I thought she restored our powers."_**

**_"The ones who are tied to Ninjetti were re-enjoined with their animal spirits," Shamliar and Brennan replied, "The child of natural earth magic invoked the name of the Great Power to restore what was lost to them many years ago. She used herself as a vessel to draw power but it will not sustain her much longer. The child of natural earth magic must embrace her namesake and ascend as a full fledge Wicca. To do that, they first must harmonize themselves with the Ninjetti. Do you hear that?"_**

**_Tommy and Kimberly could hear the sounds of a lion animal spirit, a raven, dragon and tiger within the distance as the other animal spirits called out to them. They were being warned of the impending danger that was going to befall their friends unless they upgraded their powers. What they didn't expect was a karma effect to occur when Kat did the first enjoining restoration spell to link her natural Wicca powers to the Zeo Crystals when she restored her Ranger powers along with Jason, Trini and Zack._**

**_"Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" Kim asked concerned about her friends' wellbeing, "The enjoining restoration spell if you're saying is true...then not only our friends will risk losing their powers, but they can cause severe damage to Katherine. Shamliar, Brennan can't we help them?"_**

**_"Your friends must walk the same path the other Ninjetti taken in order to harmonize themselves with the Great Power," Shamliar and Brennan said, "But fear not for they will succeed as an old guide and friend will never lead them astray. Time is of the essence wings of fate for the campaign against the Source of Evil will intensify."_**

**_(End of Dream)_**

A few moments later Tommy and Kimberly woke up in their bedroom together panting and sweating. The dreams somewhat leave the couple a bit disorientated. Kim sits up and leans against the bed board upset and worried for the safety of their friends. "Tommy, why isn't normal for us to ever have pleasant dreams? Instead we have prophetic dreams about impending danger," Kim sighed leaning into Tommy's arms and embraced her.

"I wish I could say but it seems like it's our jobs to be the first ones to see impending danger," Tommy replied, "That's what the mystery is about dreams because...we don't know what we'll be dreaming about once we go to sleep."

**(The Study Room)**

With so many rooms to use in the giant two story Hart Boarding House, the next day the Rangers decided to split the potentials into two groups. Half of the potentials spent the day in the study room being tutored with schoolwork to try to obtain their GEDs while the other half spent the day in the training room to further their Ranger training lessons. It was their attempt to give the potentials a sense of a normal teenage life by home schooling them on something besides becoming the next Power Rangers. Kat helped with the study session today when she noticed her nose was bleeding again and started feeling a little lightheaded.

She revealed to Jason that she wasn't feeling like herself lately since the Putty and Tenga attacks started increasing on a regular basis. Kat secretly looked into the enjoining restoration spell she performed when she restored their Ninjetti and Zeo Ranger Powers. When she restored the Zeo Crystals she linked the powers to herself, Jason, Zack and Trini becoming the gold, silver, green and orange Zeo Rangers. However, something wasn't right whenever either one of them morphed or she felt a drain in her Wicca Powers everytime. When Kat inherited her Wicca Powers they bonded with her natural life force but the spell casting also took a physical toll on Kat's body literally as well. Suddenly, Kat started feeling lightheaded when she was tutoring Bianca that she collapsed on the floor.

"KATHERINE!" Bianca yelled as the other potentials stopped what they were doing, "SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Guys back up give her some room!" Kim replied coming to her friend's aid, "Abigail, Thatcher go find Jason and Tommy now! Virgil call Billy and get him to the study now!" She instructed a few of the potentials with the task she gave them leaving the study room.

"She has a pulse its normal she's just a little tired Kim," Aisha replied but Kim knew what was happening.

"What about the study session?" Rosaline asked.

"We're calling it a day alright?" Kim and Aisha replied as Kat regained consciousness, "Just finish reading the pages on the Boston Tea Party for history and read act two scene two of Othello for English."

"Hey...are the potentials leaving the study room?" Kat asked seeing the potentials leave.

"Are you alright Kat?" Kim replied leading her friend to a nearby seat, "You gave us quite a scare."

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember is helping Bianca on her analysis for Act Two Scene One of Othello when my nose started bleeding again. Seconds later I felt a little lightheaded and the next minute I'm crashing on the floor." Kat replied. "Guys...I think something is wrong because lately when I start doing spells and incantations I feel like tapped out."

"We should head to the lab downstairs so Billy can analyze you," Aisha suggested as the two women helped their friend up.

**(The Lab)**

The ten Rangers met downstairs to analyze Kat's condition and the status of the Zeo Powers. Inside the downstairs command center Zack and Trini teleported back telling the others about their encounter with the Tengas in the park. Tommy and Kim and everyone else listened as Trini and Zack explained about the weird demorphing crisis they had during battle. Billy was busy scanning Kat with as Jason looked on with worry about his wife's wellbeing. After Billy finished scanning Kat he provided a diagnosis along with the status of the Zeo Powers.

"So what's the status on Kat?" Jason asked.

"Well the good news she'll be alright," Billy replied, "There's no internal damage done except there maybe a slight glitch in regards to the Zeo Powers. Trini is running an analysis on the spell we casted when we restored our powers."

"Are you saying that something went wrong with the spell?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe it could explain about why Kat hasn't been feeling well lately," Kim added.

"Okay this is scaring me so please Billy, Trini just tell me what's wrong with me," Kat said holding Jason's hand, "Is what is happening to me effecting our Zeo Ranger Powers?"

"According to the scan it showed that there has been a drain in Kat's powers...in turn her Wicca Powers," Billy explained, "The text of the enjoining restoration spell worked except there was a side effect to the spell. When you performed the spell Tommy, Kim, Adam, Rocky, Aisha and I reconnected with our Ninjetti animal spirits. The enjoining aspect of the spell involved using you four to link your powers with the Zeo Crystals. However, the conduit that was used to maintain the Zeo Powers is Kat's Wicca magic."

"But did the spell work because I did everything according to the text," Kat argued, "Are you saying that I linked the powers of the Zeo Crystal to my own Wicca abilities?"

"You basically invoked the Great Power to restore the Zeo Ranger Powers but you used yourself as a vessel to maintain it," Billy answered, "And since you used Zack, Trini and Jason to enjoin with you when they gave their energy to you, it resulted in a tether. It means you all tied your powers together and the Zeo Powers are drawing from Kat's own magic to maintain it which is seriously dangerous. The result is causing in a drain in Kat's Wicca magic every time either one of you four morph. Kat's...losing both her Wicca Powers and all four of you are losing your Zeo Powers."

"So in simple terms every time we morph we're scythe off Kat's magic?" Zack asked with concern about his friend, "Oh God if getting our powers back resulted in this then..."

"There's a way to change it all," Kim suddenly answered, "The spell worked it's a guarantee but it must be done correctly in order to not scythe off anymore of Kat's magic. I know you're not a full fledged Wicca yet Kat but there is a way to sever your connection from the Zeo Powers to your own natural magic powers."

"The Great Power...you guys have to travel to Phaedos and harmonize yourselves with the Ninjetti," Tommy answered, "You need to take the spell we performed and you must seek out a guide who will help you. She was the one that gave us our Ninjetti Powers years ago. In other words, this is your mission and my friends you're basically getting a power upgrade."

"If it saves Kat and gives us new powers...then I'm in," Trini smiled as the other three agreed. "Is it possible to teleport to Phaedos?"

"I worked on the communicators to test out long distance planetary travel and it's going to work," Billy replied, "So...you guys ready to become Ninjetti?"

"Like we always say...it's about power and what we do with it," Jason and Kat said figuring out that somehow their friends knew what was happening. Despite being concern that Tommy and Kim must have seen a premonition of what will happen to their powers, they trusted them with their lives.

"Okay its ready...Jason you're up first," Billy said as Jason prepared to teleport, "If this works then you'll be able to contact us." With that Jason nodded his head as Billy inputted the coordinates into the computer and Jason disappeared in a gold streak of light.

**(Phaedos)**

Jason looked around and found himself on a strange planet and assumed it was Phaedos. After contacting his friends within seconds he was joined by Trini, Zack and Kat who held in her possession the ancient book they used. The four Rangers stood on sacred grounds and trying to recall their friends' tale of their trip to Phaedos years ago and tales of the Great Power. Kat used the book as a guide as she found the text in the book magically reacting guiding her, Jason, Trini and Zack to the Ninjetti Temple and walked up the familiar plateau their friends told stories about years ago.

"Does it seem strange that every time the four of us hangout something happens and it involves magic?" Zack pointed out.

"Oh quick being such a joker Zack we can't help it if Kat here is our resident witch," Trini smiled.

"The preferred term is Wicca because witch seems so old fashion," Kat teased, "However Zack does make a point. I come within twenty feet of something involving magic I get an entire Harry Potter light and magic show. Maybe if I place the book in Jason's hands..."

"Babe the whole hocus pocus thing is your area of expertise not mine," Jason said as Kat kept on looking at the book. "According to the book it says we're close to the Ninjetti Temple and we should be up on the plateau Tommy, Kim and the others mentioned. I mean we did the enjoining restoration spell the first time and had a minor glitch linking our Ranger Powers together as one and tethering it to Kat's magic powers. How do we know we're heading in the right direction?"

"Because the wings of fate have great faith in their friends and steered them towards the right path." The four veteran Rangers looked ahead at the mysterious cloaked figure as she pulled her hood back and revealed herself as Dulcea. Jason knew who she was and trusted her as he told the others she was the master warrior Princess of Phaedos seeing her smiling at them. "It is a great honor to finally meet the rest of the warriors of the great Zordon of Eltar. I've been expecting your arrival."

"So you're Dulcea?" Kat asked holding the book, "Our friends spoke highly of you."

"Indeed young Katherine," Dulcea replied looking at Kat, "I see you possess great power as you are in tune with the balance of nature around you. Your coven has chosen wisely to bestow your natural birthright to you dear raven. Our book has finally returned in the hands of the chosen warriors to the Great Power. I know about it as I too was also part of the legion that traveled to your world many eons ago."

"You know about the enjoining restoration spell?" Jason asked.

"I was there many years ago when Zordon bestowed it upon the first warriors to defend your planet," Dulcea explained, "The book in your possession chronicles everything there is to know. For many years it has remained hidden throughout time until it will resurface and serve its purpose to those who are entrusted to unlocking the secrets and legacy of the past. I know what you did and I realize the effects it had on all of you. However, do not fear friends of Zordon for I will guide and help you unlock the true potential of what you seek."

"We enjoined our Ranger powers to our friend's own magic and used her as a tether to maintain our powers," Trini sighed.

"That is one of the secrets to the Great Power, anything is possible. It is a mysterious power that only those noble and pure understand that those who are in Ninjetti must be in harmony with the sacred animal spirits. As you invoked the words Spiritus, Animus, Sophus and Manus you in turned enjoined your spirit, hand, mind and heart as one." Dulcea replied. "I will lead the way and front then we'll carry on with what must be done."

Jason nodded his head as Dulcea quickly turned around and began to lead the way to the Ninjetti Temple. The group of four followed behind her as they made the twenty minute walk to the plateau where their six friends had received their animal spirits.

"Here you stand on the very same grounds your friends received their animal spirits years ago." Dulcea said as the four of them stood. "This is where they became one with the Ninjetti and now it is your turn to do the same. Your animal spirits are waiting to be called. First, we must once again call upon the Great Power to lend us its strength and from then on the rest is all to you my friends. You must look inside yourselves and find your inner animal spirit. Close your eyes and look deep as you unlock the animal with in you."

"Are you insisting we do the spell again?" Kat replied a bit scared.

"Have faith Child of Natural Earth Magic for you have the strength, power and courage to do this. You underestimate yourself as you still need to realize just how valuable and important your role is in this battle against the Source of Evil. You all know the words and you all must enjoin together to call upon your animal spirits in turn you all will be one with the Ninjetti." Dulcea replied as she watched the four Rangers gather around and took the book beginning the ritual.

"The power of the Guardian of Great Power and all who yield it. Last to ancient first, we invoke thee. Grant us thy domain and primal strength. Accept us in the power we possess. Make us mind and heart and spirit joy. Let the hand encompass us and restore what was bestowed upon one more time in the name of the greater good. Do thy will. Spiritus, spirit. Animus, heart. Sophus, mind and Manus the hand." they chanted as Dulcea continued the rest of the incantation,

"Let these warriors enjoin together that may inhabit the powers granted to the ancient first. We call forth the Guardians of the Great Power, the first of the ones. We implore thee, admit them, let these vessels be enjoined in spirit, heart, hand and mind to the Ninjetti." Dulcea continued, "My friends look inside yourselves and find your inner animal spirits. The Guardians of the Great Power will lead your animal spirits to you."

Dulcea pulled out the small cloth bag that held a substance similar to sand. She took a liberal amount in her hand and blew it into the fire that burned at the center of the temple. The Rangers stood and admired their new colors and inspected the animals that emblazoned their chests.

"Jason Scott you are the Gold Dragon, fearless and mighty. Zachary Taylor, the Silver Lion, pride and cunning. Trini Kwan, you are the Orange Tiger, gentle and strong. Katherine Hilliard, you are Purple Raven, mystical and magic's servant," Dulcea finished, "May your animal spirits guide you in your quest to destroy all that is evil."

The four Rangers smiled at each other as they removed the cloth that concealed their faces. They smiled feeling their animal spirits and their new Ninjetti powers inside of them, in particularly Kat. She could feel her natural magic powers again and the connection of the Ranger Powers no longer tethered to her. With their new powers they gave their thanks to Dulcea for linking them to the Great Power along with the rest of their friends.

"It is done my friends you are now in harmony with the Ninjetti and in turn with the Great Power," Dulcea smiled handing the book back to Kat, "Young raven I believe this belongs to you. Do not fear your gifts dear Katherine for soon in time you will answer your true birthright." Kat reluctantly took the book back as she took her place in line next to Jason. "I will tell you that book is one of many secrets lost in time and your campaign against Lokar will be a tremendous war. The legacy that Zordon started with his original years ago is on the line. You must not let the Source of Evil destroy your legacy. Remember, it's about power and how to use it. Your hearts know the answer inside of you and in due time it will come to you."

"Thank you Duleca and we will defeat Lokar and save the line of the Power Rangers," Jason replied with determination.

"Good luck and may you be in harmony with your animal spirits," Dulcea said watching the four Rangers teleport away from Phaedos. She smiled watching them depart knowing that the battle against Lokar will be hard fought, "I'll quote the words Zordon once spoke...may the power protect you and farewell."


	17. Don't Shoot the Messenger

**Chapter 17: Don't Shoot the Messenger  
><strong>

It was needless to say that the upgrade from Zeo to Ninjetti came at a critical time. The energy from the Seal of Telal started causing the annual spring time spike in monster sightings throughout Angel Grove. Lokar started getting crafty and continued his ongoing assault against the potential Rangers. Eight more potentials arrived in Angel Grove seeking protection from the veterans. However, the Dark Judges weren't backing down and in the name of their Source of Evil they viciously continue their pursuit on the ones the ten veteran Rangers haven't intercepted yet.

"What's going on Billy?" Tommy asked as they came down to the command center in the basement.

"The Dark Judges intercepted and killed three potentials: one from Monaco, another from New Zealand and the last one in Wyoming according to reports from Lightspeed," Billy reported, "The Silver Guardians have joined the venture with Lightspeed Rescue to save the handful of potentials that are left. Lokar is getting crafty and launching attacks as long as he still possesses the orb."

"With the twenty potentials we have here who knows how many more can make it to Angel Grove," Adam added.

"But we got to make due with what we got," Kim replied, "Those twenty potential Rangers is what we got right now against Lokar. We need to work on a way to find the orb and take it from Lokar. The compass was sheer luck but something tells us they're not going to give up that orb without a fight."

"We need every able body out there fighting because the annual spring monster bash is beginning to pick up," Tommy answered.

"First we need to do a bit of recon to see which hotspots they're hitting," Jason suggested.

"I'm going to attempt another locating spell," Kat offered, "Hopefully it's not being held in a place that is cloaked by heavy dark magic."

"It sounds like a plan," Rocky replied, "Why don't Zack and Trini do recon along with Jason, Kim and Tommy."

"Thanks for volunteering us despite skipping the whole let's draw straws bit," Zack teased.

"I know that they got an upgrade in their power but if something were to go wrong what..." Tommy tried to argue but he was cut off by Jason.

"Bro it's just like riding a bicycle we'll be fine," Jason assured his best friend, "If you're up for doing a bit of recon maybe we should take some of the experienced potentials with us for a little field trip."

"He has a point eventually the potentials will have to be out in the field," Trini added, "We know who are advanced potentials are I say we pick out who's going out for a night out of the town."

"Alright I say we let them draw straws on who's coming out tonight," Tommy replied as they headed upstairs to inform the potential Rangers of what is happening.

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

The recon mission around downtown Angel Grove proved to be lacking a sense of action that night. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Zack and Trini decided to take Ellie, Kenji, Penny, Desmond, Virgil, Chan, Silas and Rosaline out for recon. However, having Rosaline with them caused a bit of awkward tension ever since her paternity was revealed to everyone. Eventually, the recon team split into two small groups when they started doing a stakeout on the art gallery. Jason, Tommy and Kimberly led one group that consisted of Rosaline, Virgil, Ellie and Kenji while Zack and Trini led the other group consisting of Silas, Penny, Desmond and Chan.

"Are you sure it's safe to be here?" Ellie asked questionably, "I mean that funny looking seal thingy is here."

"Well apparently the committee decided to close up the gallery for now siting due to renovations," Jason replied turning to Tommy, "Most likely all the evil mojo is beginning to manifest as long as that seal is up and kicking. The Source of Evil is housing something beneath it and evil is reeking it's odor on our city."

"Who knew that the forces of evil decide to house their secret vault underneath the art gallery of all places," Tommy smirked.

"It's kind of creepy being her after hours," Virgil said shining a flashlight as they walked around the first floor.

"Tell me about it," Rosaline murmured back, "Do you think it's possible they might have unearthed the seal? I mean we buried it."

"I wouldn't be too sure after blood and energy was spilled onto it the first time," Kim sighed recalling the horrific ordeal of her forced contribution of her blood and energy to Zedd and Rita. It was still something that haunted her recalling what happened to her during two weeks of captivity.

"Hey Beautiful are you alright?" Tommy asked worried.

"Yeah...I'll be fine just hoping to get a chance to stuff Lokar along with Zedd and Rita back in the hole they called out of," Kim said with anger.

"Don't worry we'll get our chance I promise you that," Tommy replied taking a hold of Kim's hand, "Come on let's get this recon business over with."

As they continued to venture throughout the art gallery, Tommy and Kim unrelentingly found themselves walking alongside their daughter. It was evident to say that since the day out by the pier things changed between the three of them. For the three of them, it was a work in progress to try to reconnect after sixteen years apart from one another. All they needed was time to come to terms with everything.

"I sometimes wonder if we are ever going to try to bond over dinner instead of a recon mission?" Rosaline suddenly answered catching the couple offguard, "I'm sorry...I mean...I didn't know what I was saying it just slipped out like that."

"Oh I never knew...you felt that way before Rosaline," Kim replied, "I thought you wanted time to process the whole paternity thing."

"Yeah but when will there be time is the question. I don't know if it's too hard to ask for one normal night getting to know my parents." Rosaline sighed, "The last few weeks have been a bit awkward for the three of us but you're my parents. Apart of me wants the opportunity to get to know you and everyone is hounding me to make an effort. I waited sixteen years is it okay to ask the world for one night to have some sort of a resemblance of a family dinner?"

"I think we would like that and it gives us an opportunity to get to know our daughter," Tommy slightly smiled.

"Thanks...mom, thank you dad," Rosaline quietly smiled catching them off guard again, "I'm sorry that also slipped again from out of my mouth. I mean we kind of got caught up in some awkward bonding moment...and it just seems fitting to say that because you're really my mom and dad and..."

"Hey sweetie we waited sixteen years for this and even with the world on the verge of peril and the line of Power Rangers at risk," Kim said, "I think we have the power to make time for our daughter. The world can wait for one day but for sixteen years we waited for the opportunity to see you so yes...we'll do the bonding thing." she continued smiling a bit, "Though...your father and I will need some time with the adjustment of being called your parents. This whole parenting thing is somewhat a foreign thing for us."

"And hopefully somewhere in the combine genetics you inherited it from both of us I'm praying somehow you haven't got my faulty memory gene," Tommy joked with Kim and Rosaline, "Your mom used to ride me for being very forgetful. It's embarrasing to say that despite the fact you maybe the daughter of two Power Rangers it's surprising to know that one of your parents has a memory span equal to swiss chesse."

"I think I have good memory...maybe that must be from my mother," Rosaline smiled however the potential bonding was interrupted when Jason morphed into his gold Ninjetti uniform and started attacking two of the Dark Judges.

The potentials made their way towards the wing that hosted art pieces from Asia when the potentials disarmed and finished off one of the Dark Judges while Jason had the other one restrained and pinned down. Trini and Zack later caught up with them along with their group of potentials.

"Oh my God Jason what where the hell did you get the whip from?" Trini asked looking at the restraint Dark Judge as Jason continued to choke it. "Did you hogtie that Dark Judge?"

"Simple the gallery had some new displays that were about to be showcased but I decided to borrow a few things to subdue our black cloaked pal here," he smirked choking the guy, "Apparently we found our buddies partying downstairs by the seal. One of them mentioned about the orb and the rest was history." He heard the Dark Judge murmuring in some strange language until he knocked him out with a heavy kick to the face.

"I think it's time for a little game of good cop, bad cop wouldn't you say partner?" Tommy sneered as he helped Jason restrain their captive foe.

"Gotta love stakeouts and recons wouldn't you say?" Zack teased.

"Yeah I think we've done enough citizen damage to our beloved art gallery for one night," Kim smiled as they led the potentials out of the gallery.

**(The Lab)**

When they returned from the recon from the art gallery, Billy and Rocky were surprised when they saw Tommy, Jason and Zack dragging a bounded, hogtied, unconscious Dark Judge into their command center. Of course the other potential Rangers freaked out at the sight of the Dark Judge inside the boarding house but the female veterans simply sent them on their way while they did some "interrogation" downstairs. After two hours of trying to get information with their prisoner locked in a containment force field, they were getting nowhere.

"You know it's hard diffusing a situation when you guys decided to bring home a souvenir from the gallery," Rocky replied, "We got twenty teenagers asking if we're out of our minds bringing that thing home?"

"That thing has information that could lead us to the orb," Jason said as all ten Rangers stared into the containment force field, "The Orb of Artopros is out there somewhere and that thing was mumbling in some jibbing language but the minute I heard the name Lokar then that's it."

"He's not like the rest of them," Tommy said observing the captive foe, "Well he does wear the robe, except he's wearing a blindfold and he has some sort of weird crest amulet thingy around his neck."

"Maybe he's somewhat of a higher rank then the other Dark Judges," Kim suggested, "Think about it there's always a hierarchy of order in all things, even monsters and the supernatural. But sure I wish there was some way to translate his fancy tongue dialogue to understand what it's saying."

"I think I might...have a pretty bad idea," Kat slowly raised her hand as she turned to the linguistics computer. She slowly smiled at Jason recalling Zack's comments back on Phaedos. "Sorry guys I guess we're about to have ourselves another Harry Potter light and magic show. Nothing but a little simple mojo to get this show running."

The others watched as Kat and Trini worked out their little plan with Trini using the linguistics computers to translate the Dark Judge's speech while Kat casts a spell to communicate with the foe. However, the anger level rose in the room when they discovered that the high ranking Dark Judge they have captured was responsible for the deaths of many of the potential Rangers all over the world. It referred to itself as the "Executioner for the Source" and despite not being able to see he had domain over the others. Fortunately, after torturing it for information they got what they wanted.

"Okay so we're good to go," Tommy replied looking at their foe, "I think it's time we deliver a special package to our favorite baddie The Source of Evil. He surely would like his little errand boy back."

"We're pretty much treading on some thin ice aren't we Handsome?" Kim said questionably, "Are you sure we want to provoke them?"

"Hey we've always tread on thin ice let's see if we can

**(The Construction Site)**

Soon after, Tommy and Kim along with Jason, Trini, Zack and Kat teleported to the construction site of the future Angel Grove High Auditorium. Tommy explained to Kim, Zack and Trini about the fight with the Turok Patroller here and how he defeated it in front of the potentials. Of course Tommy chose the location as a means to spite their enemies. Jason and Zack were holding the captive Dark Judge at bay when they saw Zedd and Rita suddenly appear on top of scaffolding along with a couple of Tengas and Putties. Tommy, Kim and the others got into fighting stance.

"You pathetic fools got a lot of nerve thinking Lokar will show his face to a bunch of imbeciles!" Zedd sneered gripping his staff.

"Wow I thought your Source of Evil was the ultimate being sent to destroy us and our legacy," Tommy mocked, "What he didn't want to sign off on his little package? He didn't want to show up especially at the site where I defeated his little insurance policy. We know Lokar saw us defeat the Turok Patroller...actually we wanted him to see it to prove he'll lose."

"Why you little Power parasite when we get destroy you," Rita wickedly screeched, "You'll wish you pathetic power parasites and your band of wannabe rangers never cross paths with Lokar!"

"Oh hush Rita we're not here to cause trouble we're just simply here to return this little lackey of yours," Kim smirked as Jason and Zack released the Dark Judge, "I know he means a lot to your Source. After all, he did a pretty bang up job irritating us on how it bragged on and on about killing every potential Ranger it found. Your little Executioner, pretty swell despite the fact he's as blind as a bat!"

"Enough chitter chat!" Zedd growled, "Putties, tengas attack those loathsome Power Rangers and get our Executioner back!" When the group of Putties and Tengas advanced towards them, the six Rangers morphed into action.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" they all yelled, "WHITE RANGER POWER! PINK RANGER POWER! GOLD RANGER POWER! SILVER RANGER POWER! PURPLE RANGER POWER! ORANGE RANGER POWER!"

The six Power Rangers simply attacked the Putties and Tengas as they watched them try to retrieve the Dark Judge they dubbed "The Executioner" back towards Rita and Zedd. However knowing Tommy he had a plan to spite them even further to show them no fear or intimidation. Jason, Kat, Trini and Zack's Ninjetti Ranger Powers were working without any problems as they continued to maul down the Putties and Tengas. Suddenly, they notice two Tengas dive down and grab the Dark Judge flying towards the scaffolding where Rita and Zedd stood perched. However, as the Tengas released the Dark Judge they were quickly struck down by three power arrows coming from Kim's Power Bow as the Dark Judge plopped down on the floor with an arrow in its back courtesy of the Power Rangers.

"You stupid fool! You just destroyed our Executioner!" Rita screeched angrily, "Look at what they did to our Executioner Zeddy! Those pesky Power Rangers shot him!"

"Well he had it coming after what he did to the potentials!" Jason snapped. "Nothing like a little karma huh Rita?"

"You think you can one up us you pathetic misfits?" Zedd snapped.

"In my opinion you should thank us we gave your Executioner Dark Judge a nice, swift, clean, painless execution," Kim smirked in a mocking tone, "Besides, I think you two should be lining up some more candidates for the job!"

"But hey...don't shoot the messenger and you could tell Lokar we'll be waiting really soon," Tommy mocked as they watched Rita, Zedd and the Putties and Tengas disappear. They succeeded in their ploy to anger their enemies by destroying The Executioner Dark Judge for revenge but what they didn't know was that they had an advantage. Ultimately they still intended on destroying the being holding it responsible for the deaths of the potential Rangers, but it knew about the location of the Orb of Artopros and it was all they wanted. "Looks that we pulled it off. Let's hope they don't catch up on us knowing the location of the orb."

"We sure really did a bang up job spiting Rita and Zedd," Trini and Zack added.

"Still...even with that Executioner dead they'll still be other forces out there to take out the rest of the potential Rangers," Kat replied with concern, "They'll always be someone else to take its place."

"I know Kat and yeah we understand however tonight wasn't about getting revenge," Tommy said solemnly, "It's about playing their game. Right now they want to intimidate us but we just sent them a message well we can intimidate them back. We destroyed that thing because we found out what which one of those black cloaked fools gave those innocent teens the execution blow."

"Well we got some revenge but you know Tommy that Lokar will somehow find a way to strike back and it won't be pretty," Kim said with warning, "It will only always find a way to one up us because Lokar is the Source of Evil. We have to stay frosty and on our feet at all times. We may have mocked and laughed at the Source of Evil but knowing it maybe it might be mocking us instead."

"Looks like this is where things start to get interesting bro," Jason said, "However, we did put one hell of a show tonight especially when Kim executed that thing by giving it back to Zedd and Rita with three arrows in the back."

"That was pretty classy and I my girl here never misses a shot," Tommy smiled grabbing a hold of Kim's hand. The six of them demorphed and teleported back to the boarding house. Tonight was about sending a message but it was guarantee that Lokar will always get the message. They realized the Source of Evil will one up them by striking back in tenfold. Whoever will end up making the next move all they know is that this war will intensify heavily. Not one of them thought for tonight if there was a price to pay to making them think they can laugh in the face of evil?


	18. A Night Of Normalcy

**Chapter 18: A Night of Normalcy **

The following Saturday night, Tommy and Kimberly made reservations to take Rosaline out for dinner. They waited in the living room for Rosaline to finish getting ready but the anxiety and nerves were getting to them. It dawned upon them that this was the first time in months the two of them were going out on an official date, but also their first time spending time with Rosaline. It was a nerve racking experience trying to figure out the best way to bond with their teenage daughter. When they were given the opportunity of a night of normalcy the two of them agreed it was for the sake of their daughter, despite the circumstances. Jason and the others waited with their two friends in the living room while Tommy paced around the room and Kim kept dwindling her fingers.

"Will you two relax it's just a dinner," Jason replied trying to ease their nerves, "If you keep pacing around this room Tommy sooner or later you'll cut a hole in the floor."

"It's just we promised if we found one night of normalcy in the midst of this chaotic war against Lokar we take Rosaline out to dinner," Kim replied nervously, "I mean this is the first time that Tommy and I have officially gone on a normal date in months since we came back to Angel Grove. This is the first time in sixteen years I'm spending time with my daughter and with Tommy as a family of some sort. She maybe our daughter but we don't know anything about her."

"Then why are you guys nervous?" Kat asked, "Rosaline has accepted the fact you're her biological parents and she's warming up to you guys. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"We obviously haven't thought about parenthood in the midst of the world being in peril and suddenly we're facing unplanned parenthood," Tommy sighed, "I wish things could be simple. I mean I could plan attacks or come up with training exercises with the potential Rangers but my personal life...that's another story. I get back together with the woman I loved since high school sixteen years later and I learn that one our very own potential Rangers turns out to be my long lost daughter. I could relate to her in a sense being adopted and all, but she's still our child. We just don't want to say anything that will upset her."

"I remember that time I found her at the piano playing one day and she started talking about her adopted parents and how playing reminds her of them," Kim added, "The Bennetts raised her for sixteen years and they're the only parents she knows and now they're gone. I don't want to feel like we're replacing them because they're her parents too, though not by blood. She had a life in Beaufort, before she became part of this life, our life as Power Rangers. All we want for our daughter is to have a normal life but that's not going to happen isn't it? We want a relationship with her I don't if that's too hard to ask for."

"She's sixteen years old...she still has a lot of growing up to do," Tommy murmured, "What does it feel like when you have kids?"

"Speaking from experience you always want whats in their best interest and you do what you can to keep them safe," Jason answered, "Kat and I wouldn't trade anything we have with Aaron and Claire. They're what matter and even though sixteen years may seem too late for you guys, there is still apart of Rosaline that yearns for her parents' guidance. If that girl spent half her life searching for you two it should count as a sign that you two matter to her. Rosaline knows what she wants and she wants a relationship with you two, her parents and she wouldn't have asked you guys to this dinner if it meant nothing."

"Jason and Kat make good points and what matters is Rosaline," Adam added, "We have faith that you'll form a relationship with her. She's a bright girl and with you two as her parents she'll be fine."

"Hey I'm ready to go now!" Rosaline replied coming down the stairs as everyone stared at the sixteen year old coming into the living room. She surprised her parents by wearing a white mini strapless spring dress with a a navy blue three quarter cardigan shirt over it and black flat shoes. Rosaline was the splitting image of her parents as the two smiled at the young teenage life they created all those years ago. "Okay did someone get shot or something because everyone looks stunned."

"You really didn't have to dress up that fancy," Kim replied trying to relish how much of a splitting image her daughter was when she was her age. "Okay so we're all set? We made reservations at Cafe Tatu for seven o'clock. We figured you wanted to eat there after we heard you and some of your friends jokingly listing it as one of the top five restaurants to pull a dine and dash."

"That was the guys talking and Desmond, Kenji and Virgil come up with really lame jokes," Rosaline teased about her friends, "I sure like to pull a dine and dash on them one day. Besides, if I were Desmond I think twice about trying to tell anymore lame jokes to Penny. You didn't hear from me but I think those two have a thing for one another."

"I think everyone is aware of the love bug going on between Desmond and Penny," Aisha replied, "That boy has his head stuck in a tree somewhere that he can't simply ask a girl to go out with him."

"Well if anyone has advice to help a lovestruck teenager by all means," Tommy smiled as he led Rosaline and Kim out, "Okay come on ladies let's get this show on the road. We don't want to miss our reservations."

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

A little while later, Tommy, Kim and Rosaline arrived at Cafe Tatu for their dinner reservations. For the first twenty minutes there was a moment of awkward silence and minor discussions about what to order. For three people who wanted to spend time reconnecting and getting to know each other it proved to be nerve racking. However, this was what Rosaline wanted to get to know Tommy and Kimberly, her parents and they also thought the same thing in regards to Rosaline. The three of them wanted one night of normalcy without worrying about monster attacks or Lokar and focus on their attempt to bond as a family.

Once the food arrived they quietly ate their meals in silence until Rosaline decided to slowly break the tension and silence by starting the first conversation. Tommy and Kimberly went slow first telling their daughter about their personal lives from Kim explaining about her parents' divorce when she was ten to Tommy's home life after being adopted by the Olivers. The two of them shared tales of their childhood to Rosaline and telling her about Kimberly's love for gymnastics and songwriting and Tommy's love for karate during their teenage years along with some of their favorite things. Tommy explained about life after high school when he spent some time racing for his Uncle John and then going to college to get his PhD and teaching science at Reefside High while Kimberly told stories about her life on the Pan Global Team and how she ended up coaching after she stopped competing.

They even shared stories about their relationship to their daughter and the infamous letter incident. However, Rosaline could tell that Tommy and Kimberly were still madly in love with each other after sixteen years apart. Inside she hoped that in the midst of all of this her parents deserved the life they were deprived all those years ago. Rosaline made a silent promise somehow at the end of all of this her parents will end up together. She smiled listening to her parents' stories as she fiddled with a chain around her neck that contained two silver rings on it: her Claddagh rings. They were a present from her adopted parents on her fourteenth birthday after she saw them at a flea market one day and her adopted parents bought them for her as a good luck charm. However, with the Irish background roots of the Bennetts she remember hearing them tell her the story of the symbolism of the rings. However, it was still difficult to talk about her life with the Bennetts for sixteen years as she still wasn't able to fully grieve properly for the death of her adopted parents. She knew what they were doing trying to ask her questions about her life in Beaufort with discretion thinking it will bring back some sad memories.

"Hey sweetie are you alright?" Kim asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine...besides dinner was turning out to be a blast hearing stories about your lives all the stuff you did," Rosaline slightly smiled eating her dessert, "I know what you're doing."

"Oh Rosaline look we didn't want to make things uncomfortable for you," Tommy replied.

"No that's not it. I mean it's great hearing you guys talk about what your family life is like, how you both loved gymnastics and karate. Hey at least I know I actually did get some musical talent from my birth mother. I like hearing stories about your relationship though I can clearly see some things haven't changed since you were teenagers. I love knowing that my mom was on the Pan Global Gymnastics Teams and won gold at the Olympics while my dad was a race car driver at one point and now he has a PhD and is a science teacher in Reefside. This is stuff I wanted to know about so I could what kind of parents I have. I know I asked to go out for dinner so we can get to know one another it's just I'm afraid that if..."

"You think we be upset or we'll upset you if we asked you about your life growing up in Beaufort," Kim replied finishing her thought. "If you don't want to talk about we won't press you on the subject. I know it was hard for you losing your adopted parents but understand that they're also your parents too. I know we maybe your real parents but we won't try to replace what you felt and what you had with them. You're still grieving for the their loss Rosaline and we understand. If you ever feel like talking you know we'll be here."

"I know you're not the Bennetts but I owe them sixteen years of my life," Rosaline explained, "Everything reminds me of the time I had with them and with Elena and Hayden. I had to leave that all behind and then I made the decision to seek you guys out because I didn't want to lose another set of parents. It still hurts everyday thinking about them and they were great parents and I loved them. Would you feel bad when you ask me what my life was like in Beaufort that I told you that I was raised by a wonderful family? Would you feel bad that these people gave me a happy childhood when you guys weren't around? I want to talk about them without making you feel bad you weren't apart of my life for sixteen years while also at the same time let the grief of their deaths surface."

"Whatever you decide we wouldn't hold any grudges against them," Tommy replied placing his hand on top of his daughter's, "I can't say that the grief will go away for the loss of your adopted parents because they have a place in your heart. We can't take that away from you. Your mom and I wouldn't feel bad if you spoke highly of the people you called your parents for sixteen years. We love to hear about your childhood and about Elena and Hayden and life in Beaufort. We want to know about the girl you are today because of the loving family that raised you. It's all up to you and how you feel...there's no pressure."

"They were good people and you would have loved them," she quietly continued slightly smiling at the memory of her adopted parents, "Beaufort was nice and being raised in a small town around the inner banks. It was nice living near the water going down by the piers and docks to go fishing during Memorial Day weekend. I remember during the summer time Elena, Hayden and I would watch the annual sailboat races and how my little brother talked about one day sailing around the world. Every Sunday we go to church because when you're raised by Irish descent Catholic parents it comes with the territory. They had me baptized when I was baby if you wanted information on my religious beliefs. It's funny to say that my favorite books to read are anything by Nicholas Sparks because he's from North Carolina and that my favorite movie is Cold Mountain. My adopted mother loved that movie and the book and I remember the first time playing the piano. One winter we went to visit the place where the actual setting of the book took place. I remember the first time I suddenly learned to play the piano."

"Your adopted mother was the reason why you loved it so much? Playing music?" Kimberly slightly smiled. "I know you wanted to stop after coming here. Inside I know whenever you come around anything resembling music you have the urge to play and that is something you can't stop. It's a gift and you should keep at it."

"I got the gift...from both of my mothers," Rosaline slightly smiled despite a few tears, "I remember when my mom bought the movie Cold Mountain on DVD. I was about maybe seven years old and I remember this one scene from the movie where Ada is passing through Sally's farm and she sees Imman plowing a field. She's sitting on this wagon with her piano and she suddenly starts playing as the wagon passes and Imman hears her. My mother loved that piece so much she tried to write it on sheet music paper so she could play it at an upcoming show. My mom spent weeks watching that scene over and over so she could get the notes down until one night I walk to her piano and I start playing it. I must have stunned them that night doing that but it made her cry that at seven I suddenly started playing. All I remember saying to her was: "Mommy look I'm playing piano just like you." She just smiled and I innocently continued to play her favorite song and she used to call me her little Mozart. I don't know how to describe it but it seems like any instrument I come across like a guitar, a flute, violin I knew how to play it. She said I was in tune with the sounds around me and I find myself listening to the melodies around me."

"She knew that you were special and you had this amazing gift she wanted you to show the world," Kim added, "I wish...I had the opportunity to raising our daughter to turn out to be this amazing young girl. In the back of my mind I think you'd do them proud if you turn out to be a little musical prodigy."

"It's not that I don't want to talk about them it's just whenever I think about them it just makes me miss them more," Rosaline started tearing up as Tommy handed her a napkin, "There were times I wanted to be like her because everyone knew who my adopted mother was. She was this famous concert pianist attended Julliard School of the Arts and performed at Carnegie Hall four times in her career. I used to tell my father when I was little that I wanted to be as good as mommy and then from that day those two help me bring out the talent...I never knew existed. I wanted their little Mozart...and I think somewhere in heaven they planned for me to find you two, find my way home. I know you didn't get to experience seeing me during my childhood but I think they wanted you to know that I turned out the way you expected. However I still need my parents in my life and is it too late to ask for us?"

"We have all the time in the world to make up for lost time," Tommy replied, "Don't ever think it's too late and you still have your whole life ahead of you. There is nothing we wouldn't miss and when this is all over we promise you'll see all your dreams come true, including Carnegie Hall. You're still their little Mozart and even if the Bennetts are gone the memories never die. They stay in your heart forever."

"I would like to hear you play sometime to see what kind of prodigy we have on our hands," Kimberly replied, "You did turn out the way we imagined and expected to be. I'm glad we have the chance to see it."

"You know I almost thought of giving it up when this whole mess happened but I know that this my gift," Rosaline slightly smiled. "This is who I am and I also have a calling. You're going to promise me that I'll live to see my dreams well to you two, my parents I'm going to promise you the same thing. I'll fight and promise...you guys get the future you deserve together." After they finished dinner, Tommy paid the bill and walked out with the two most important girls in his life. As they walked back to Tommy's SUV they were stunned when Rosaline gave each of them a hug. "Thank you for everything...and yeah I felt like doing that one. I know I'm not alone and if it's any consolation we got one night of normalcy for once." The three got inside driving back to the house as Rosaline continued to tell stories about her life in Beaufort to her parents.

**(The Boarding House)**

When Tommy, Kimberly and Rosaline arrived back at the house, Rosaline went to join the other potentials playing a game of pool while Tommy and Kimberly went to the kitchen to hangout with their friends. Overall, the dinner turned out to be a success and the two of them continued to chat with their friends about their daughter. However, they found their friends around Rocky's labtop viewing a video of an eleven year old girl playing in front of a piano. When Tommy and Kim got a better glimpse of the video clip they realized it was Rosaline at ten years old playing her one of her recitals.

"The potentials found video clips of her on the internet when she was little," Rocky replied turning up the volume, "They also have some of her playing flute, guitar and violin. Yeah you got yourselves a little Mozart in the making."

"We're guessing her parents must have posted them to showcase Rosaline's talent," Kat replied, "She's truly a gifted musician."

"That is something we like to see," they both smiled.

"So you two finally get to see what your little Mozart is like," Jason replied as the two of them sat down as the video clip continued to play.

The two of them continued to watch alongside their friends the talent their daughter possessed. There was something in the way she played that could reach the depths of people's emotions and hearts. Tommy and Kim could hear Rosaline's adopted parents commentary in the background describing how passionate and fluent Rosaline's performance was. However, they were surprised when they heard the Bennetts' conversation about one day letting Rosaline have the opportunity to showcase her talents and gifts to her birth parents. She was right to say that the people that raised her for sixteen years were remarkable parents who wanted their daughter's dreams to come true.

"That was how I found out I was adopted," Rosaline said suddenly coming into the room, "I haven't seen that clip in years and I'm surprise my mom posted it on her website. They were right that talent and dedication must always come from your natural birth parents. The Bennetts were truly remarkable parents that even in death they wanted to make sure my dreams will come true. Meeting my real parents was one of them. Can I ask for one more favor for the night?"

"Sure what is it?" Tommy and Kim asked as she motioned for them and the others to follow her in the living room. Some of the potentials were present in the living room studying as they were confused as to what was going on. "So what do you want to show us?" Rosaline had everyone take a seat as she walked to the piano and sat down in front of it.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Kim slightly teased her daughter.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked, "I mean it's a bit late and all."

"When I saw that clip it reminded me that one day my adopted parents hoped to see me play one time. I know it's going to be a long road to Carnegie Hall in the midst of all of this world in peril stuff. For now...I'll settle with doing in a impromptu concert dedicated to my parents and all the people that matter to me. I wouldn't have this gift or be where I am if it wasn't for them. I thought I close with doing what I love on a normal Saturday night." She smiled as she began her performance. **(AN: the piano piece she plays is called "Ada Plays" from Cold Mountain lol!)**

There was no words to describe the emotions they were feeling watching their daughter play. In the last few months she has been through a tremendous amount of trauma in her life and it was still a healing process. However, for Rosaline though she was still grieving for the loss of her adopted parents, the upside was they watched her live to see the parents she longed to know all about. Her gift was the aspect she got from both set of parents and she knew that somehow Tommy and Kim were feeling the same thing. As she continued to play Tommy and Kim smiled with sheer hope that it wasn't too late to make up for lost time as they watched their daughter play in dedication to them.


	19. Mo Ghra

**Chapter 19: Mo Ghra  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

"Alright from the top again! Kenji! Chan! Shi-Ann! Virgil! You guys up front! Since you guys are our season martial artists lead the exercises today," Jason replied as he, Rocky and Adam stood outside in the backyard with the potential Rangers. They took their training outside today since the weather was nice and had them line up in rows of four. They wanted to test their ability to lead the charge as they observed some of the experience potentials in their karate exercises.

"Huh!" they all yelled in unison practicing their combos.

"Alright punch block combo!" the four leading potentials instructed as the others followed, "Cross block kick! Punch block combo! Chamber your energy. Cross block kick! Rising sun and begin again!" Everyone followed suit watching Chan, Kenji, Virgil and Shi-Ann lead the exercises, all but Ellie. Rosaline stood next to Ellie in the front row watching her friend struggle to get the combination down correctly. The guys noticed the frustration on the girl's face like she wanted to breakdown as Virgil tried to demonstrate the moves to her again.

"The timing is off by a minute Ellie you have to try again," Virgil insisted.

"I'm sorry it's just really frustrating to follow suit," Ellie snapped with frustration, "I'm working as hard as I can."

"Well you got to keep at it," Chan ordered, "Follow back in line!"

"Virgil, Chan get off my back I'm doing the best I can!" Ellie argued trying to get the combination right. "Ellie it's okay just relax it's just an exercise," Rosaline reassured her as she went back in line and the training resumed.

The guys noticed the tension boiling with some of the potential Ranger over the frustration of their training. Tommy and Billy's weaponry training proved to be intense and also frustrating for them earlier in the morning. Billy wanted to test out the blasters that Lightspeed sent to them for Ranger weapons training. They were prototype weapons that Lightspeed was hoping to mass supply for the originals in their battle against Lokar. They decided to do a bit of target practice with the new blasters to educate them in the type of weapons a Power Ranger would use but unfortunately the training experience in Ranger weapons proved to be nothing but a headache and frustration. Jason suggested that Tommy get out of the house for a breather while Billy repair two of the prototypes that the potentials inadvertently damaged due to a minor overload in the circuit. They were reaching the point where they started to have reconsideration about their fight against Lokar.

"How's the training going guys?" Zack asked coming out to the backyard along with Aisha and Kat.

"So far there are a couple of hopefuls, then the worry that some of these guys might crack," Rocky sighed, "Ellie look like she wanted to explode on Virgil and Chan for drilling her."

"You could see the frustration on their faces," Aisha said, "Some of them are trying their best."

"Where's Kimberly at?" Adam asked.

"She is at the bank right now with Trini paying to work out the fiances to keep this place afloat," Kat said, "Anton wired transferred some money to her account to pay for another month worth of expenses. People think we're actually running a bed and breakfast here according to the alibi provided. Still with Trini around at least she manages the budget and income to keep this place up and Anton as our benefactor we're good."

"It's not enough isn't it guys?" Jason suddenly said as his friends turned to him, "It's nothing like the world being in peril to bring people together. After the destruction of NASADA we were handed the task of picking up right where they left off. Ever since then potential Rangers have been making their way to Angel Grove once word got out. With our limited amount of allies left and some going into hiding because of Lokar it's our job to hold the front line. I'm worried all of this is starting to get to Tommy."

"I know the feeling I mean he's our leader and we need him to lead us," Adam replied, "But at the same time he does deserve some sort of happiness in his life."

"You got that right why do you think I told him to take a breather? And knowing Kim she'll be with him eventually. I mean the other night the two of them had dinner with their daughter and for one night they were happy. With the knowledge of knowing their daughter is a potential those two are going to work harder in order that she and the rest of these kids survive." Jason explained. "This is what we got to work for. We could say that they're an impressive group of recruits, but we couldn't call them recruits can we?"

"Recruits...being they get recruited to joining an army," Billy said coming out, "No, these teens were chosen and something foretold their fates and destinies before they saw it coming."

"But we got to do the best with what we got that's what Kim said," Aisha replied.

"Yeah but there's a chance all of them won't make it. Some of them will die and there's nothing we can do to stop it," Jason continued, "I could see it in Tommy that he's starting to wonder if this will work. Lokar is coming and then there's us and the future legacy of the Power Rangers. I mean look at us: the army. We got a bunch of teens with nothing to hit; a Wicca still discovering her full potential power, no offense sweetie and allies who are working underground in order to to avoid the mark of death. We wonder if this is our full arsenal and if it will be enough."

"We don't know but all that matters is we somehow find a way to surprise ourselves," Kat said taking a hold of Jason's hand.

**(Oliver Residence)**

Tommy didn't want to tell his friends where he was going and he was grateful to take Jason's advice of leaving the house. His morning training session with the potential Rangers proved to be tiring and also frustrating at the same time. He could see it in them that the pressure was getting to them. However, they were trying to the best of their ability but he felt like they were holding back their true strength. Tommy drove to his parents' house and he found the place empty. It was fortunate that his parents were touring Europe the last time he spoke with them. He told them about his renewed relationship with Kim and both of them were happy their son was back with the woman he loves. However, he didn't want to reveal the fact that he's been living in Angel Grove the last couple of months for their safety and protection. Eventually, he'll still have to tell his parents about Rosaline and it will be a surprise for them to learn about their granddaughter.

He entered his parents' house finding it the way it was before his parents left for Italy. Tommy told his parents he'd drop by to check up on the old house with the assumption that he was still in Reefside. Tommy wanted to retreat to his old house as a place to getaway from the pressures of their war against Lokar the Source of Evil. Tommy walked into his old bedroom and smiled as he remembered all the old times he had in this room. He recalled his last memory sixteen years ago his last Christmas with Kimberly, the night they conceived Rosaline.

**(Flashback)**

**_Tommy and Kimberly were lying in his bed with the radio softly playing, but they weren't paying any attention to it. They were staring at each other still feeling the tingle they had from making love for the first time since they have been together. "Tommy," she murmured._**

**_"Hmm," he replied._**

**_He stroked her hair with a smile. "Can you promise me one thing?" She asked. Tommy looked at her to see the seriousness in her eyes._**

**_"Of course, what is it?" He answered with another question._**

**_"Promise me you'll love me no matter what happens," she replied._**

**_Tommy placed a kiss on her lips before answering. "I promise," he whispered.  
><em>**

**_"**Mo ghra,**" she whispered as he looked confused, "It's Irish meaning My love."  
><em>**

**_"Okay then...Mo ghra," he smiled back. "I give my heart." Kimberly smiled and placed her head on his chest and held onto his hand._**

**(End Flashback**)

Tommy sat on his bed as he pulled out of his pocket Rosaline's chain necklace with her Claddagh rings on it. She gave them to her father as a present telling him to give it to someone that was meant everything to him. Tommy heard of about the stories of the Claddagh ring from his daughter that they were exchanged in Ireland as a sign of love and friendship. Both of the rings had an inscription inside: _"Lin gra agus cairdeas reign"_ according to Rosaline meant "let love and friendship reign." Once he learned about the meaning behind the ring he knew that Kim will find out about the symbolism behind it. He slipped one of the rings on his left finger with the heart pointing towards him. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a surprise knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Hey Kim, Trini what are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked as he let them in, "How did you know I be here?"

"Well we drove by the old neighborhood and then we saw your truck parked outside your parents' place," Trini replied, "Kim insisted on following you."

"I see you're checking up on the place," she answered looking around recalling the memories, "God I haven't been here in ages...it still looks the same after all these years."

"My parents are in Europe right now thank goodness they're not around in the midst of the annual spring monster bash," Tommy said, "So where did you two come from?"

"The bank. Someone has to keep track of the financial records and money going into the boarding house," Trini added, "Anton Mercer wired more money into Kim's account. I thought you'd be back at the house training the potentials."

"Well there's been a slight...change of plans so the guys are filling in today," he replied, with some uncertainty in his voice. Kimberly knew something was up as she eyed her best friend. "Jason thought I need a little breather today."

"You got to understand Tommy that they're just teenagers who are going to be chosen to be the future legacy of the Power Rangers," Kim said, "I'm guessing your new weapons training exercise with Billy was a bust today wasn't it? And in typical Tommy Oliver fashion you got flustered and frustrated that you left. Those potentials and the rest of us see you as our leader or in their case the general leading and training the troops for combat with me being your second in command."

"Hey Kim I'm going to head back to the house I want to get all the groceries home and hand out the weekly supply of medication some of these teens need," Trini said wanting to give her friends some time alone, "Are you planning on staying for awhile?"

"Don't worry about it Trini we'll just ride home together after we finish up here," Tommy slightly smiled as Trini gave him a comforting hug and left, "We'll be fine here and thanks for dropping by."

"Anytime Tommy besides you're one of my best friends I just don't want to see you feel down," she said leaving.

Once Trini was gone it was only Kimberly and Tommy left in the Oliver house. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon tidying up the house as she listened to Tommy talked about his training session earlier in the morning with the potential Rangers. He thought about how perfect their dinner went with Rosaline the other night and the idea of spending one day not worrying about the world in peril. To him, that one day of normalcy with the two people who mattered to him in the world was all he wanted, something he was fighting to have. For one day, Tommy felt happy with the prospect of a spending time with the family he longed for with Kimberly. However, he knows once the day is over and a new day begins he's back in the role of playing of leader trying to get his troops ready for war. It was like a light switch going on and off in his mind.

"You're brooding again I could see it," Kim answered as the two sat in his old bedroom, "Boy I haven't been in here since...the night we conceived Rosaline."

"We did have a lot of good memories together didn't we?" he murmured.

"Look Handsome whatever is bothering you don't hold it from me please? I know when something is bothering you the thing you like to do is retreat and start brooding and going back to the loner you are. I'm sorry your training session this morning wasn't what you expected it to be but you know that those potentials and our friends need us, especially you Tommy. They look to you as a leader and if they begin to start doubting you then there is a chance that they won't survive. Tell me what is bothering you?" she explained.

"You know just the other night we were this happy little family having dinner with our daughter. It was like life was normal for one night and our sixteen year old didn't have to worry about fighting for her life. Then the next day I have to wake up and I have to be the leader everyone sees me as to come up with a plan to save everyone. I know we're all trying our best but those potentials they're holding back and then it hits me. I told this to Jason the realization that all of them will die. Some of them won't make it and there is nothing we can do to stop that. Anyone one of us are expendable in this war against Lokar, including us and it gets to me. If it comes to it are we willing to sacrifice our lives for one another if we had to choose Beautiful?" Tommy sighed sitting on his bed.

"There are never rules to war...it's just a glum reality we're all going to face," Kim answered, "The road ahead will only intensify and there will be times that we're going to make hard choices that will leave some of us expendable in this war."

"Yeah and I question whether or not I could hold the promise that anyone of us will survive when this all over," he sighed.

"Hey...remember what we promised each other years ago here in this room? You told me that you will love no matter happens. I held onto that promise for years and I still hold till this day. No matter what you decide, what you choose, or load behold if something happens to us in this war know that I will love you and that is something that will never be taken." she smiled taking his left hand. Kim saw the Claddagh ring on his finger as she brought his hand close to her lips and placed a kiss on his finger where his ring was. "Mo ghra...I give you my heart. My grandfather used to say that to my grandmother when they were younger. My grandmother used to have a ring like that before...it's a Claddagh ring isn't it?"

"Our daughter gave me hers as a good luck charm," he smiled as he pulled the other one out of his pocket. "She thought they should be given to two people who will exchange these as a sign of devotion."

"It's beautiful," she smiles with a bit of tears in her eyes holding the ring.

"Rosaline told me that the hands represents friendship, the crown represent loyalty and the heart...well you know represents love. If you wear it with the heart pointing towards you it means you belong to someone." he replied showing the ring to her. Tommy took the ring from her hands as he slipped it on her left ring finger. "With this crown I offer you my loyalty, with these hands I offer my services, and with this heart, I give you mine in love. I give you my heart...in your hands. Mo ghra, lin gra agus cairdeas reign."

"My love, let love and friendship reign," she answered back as they started kissing passionately, "I am of part Irish descent on my father's side...I know what it means."

"I know we're not sure what will happen but I want to give this to you as a sign of my love for you. My true strength lies within you and you're the only thing that keeps me going. Your love, loyalty and friendship is what I am going to fight for. Kim, I love you and I have been holding the promise I made to you all these years ago. No matter what the world throws at us it's you and me forever...well make that for all eternity. I don't want to ruin any chances." Tommy replied as he hugged her tight.

"I love you too Tommy and I will wear this ring as a sign of my love for you...my white falcon," she whispered as they notice it was sunset, "So if you're done being broody and also ironically romantic, are you ready for face the world again?"

"Only if my pink crane is ready to walk beside me in doing so," he replied as they got up and made their way out of the house hand in hand.

Kim smiled seeing their hands intertwined together and looking down at the Claddagh rings that were placed on their left fingers. She knew about the stories and legends of the rings from her grandparents and it was fitting that he presented her with a token of their devotion for one another. They were indeed soulmates and in the midst of the war against evil, one thing for certain is that the love they had for each other was their strength and power. They reminded each other to thank their daughter later for the rings but even without saying a word to one another as they headed back to the boarding house when they exchanged the rings, they exchanged something more. Although it was believed to be a myth, Kim didn't want to say that the exchange of Claddagh rings symbolized and them being worn on their left ring fingers indicated that they were married. Something told her they purposely meant to place them their and although they weren't legally married, in their hearts they were. Hopefully, when this was all over somehow Tommy and Kim prayed to see themselves walking down the aisle.

**(Author's Notes: I just had to put the whole Claddagh ring scenario in this chapter lol! Probably from watching an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer it inspired me to add this to the chapter. If you're wondering how I'm updating so fast it's simple. I wrote this story months ago but haven't had the chance to post it so all the chapters have been written. I just add some additional content to it and stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them and keep them coming!)**


	20. Voices of the Wayfaring Spirits

**Chapter 20: Voices of the Wayfaring Spirits**

**(The Lab)**

"Are you sure that tonight is a good night for this?" Tommy asked. He looked at Kat who finished piecing together an oil lantern and packed a few white candles in a small messenger bag.

Jason gathered a few shovels as Billy was preparing the coordinates for the group to teleport. The next night came and it was decided that they were going to look for the Orb of Artopros. From their little previous stunt in kidnapping and extracting information about the location of the orb from the high Dark Judge "The Executioner" the group had an idea of where to look. Using the gathered research materials of the past in terms of the Eltarian travels and also that of earth's historical accounts they developed a few leads. However, according to information they developed about the orb they had to wait until it was a full moon for them to attempt to retrieve it and luckily tonight was their night.

"Okay we're set but just so we could be clear of anything first one rule...do not by any means disturb any possible spirits, ghosts or apparitions that we're about to encounter," Kat said sternly, "That is why I have this...the coven refers to this as The Wayfaring Lantern."

"Tell us again what makes searching for this orb on a full moon special?" Kim asked curiously.

"Because according to Greek Mythology Artrpos, as one of the fate of the Moirae is the one associated determining life and death for people," Billy said, "However, in other accounts in terms of the Orb of Artrpos it's powers and abilities derive from the souls of the those are considered the wayfaring souls lingering in between here and the afterlife. In other words it's attracted to the energy of the souls stuck in a state of limbo or purgatory."

"That thing muttered something about channeling the wayfaring and it must preserving it beneath the grounds on unconsecrated land for which it has been spilled by blood," Kat replied, "What...that thing didn't speak English and when I casts the spell to communicate with it in it's own jibbing sod language it gave me some cryptic crap. They used that orb as a weapon of death but that orb's power draws from life and death. The energy it needs is the the souls of the living or dead...our living life force."

"So the compass has the ability to reveal lost things from the past; the mirror has the ability to reveal people that have special fates and destinies; and the orb determines life or death?" Tommy asked, "When we find this orb what happens?"

"According to the text it mentions something about showing us something...I don't know what," Jason said, "But the artifacts gives off the idea that it reveals the looking glass into the past, present and future whatever that means."

"Well there's going to be time for solving riddles later let's go find this orb," Kim said, "Huh I might want to ask for a minor question: what effects does the orb have on the souls who are lingering in a state of limbo and purgatory here on earth?"

"Maybe it's about crossing over," Adam replied, "Some spirits become attracted to a place that they can't crossover. They spend years wandering in purgatory gaining attention from the living. Many of them are lost souls wandering somewhere but they can't crossover into the afterlife that's why we need to be careful. Spirits can be unpredictable and wherever we're going to search for this orb we have to be careful not to disrespect them."

"So where exactly are we going?" Tommy asked.

"I set the coordinates on our communicators to four possible locations: Gettysburg, Pennsylvania in the area where the battle took place during the Civil War; Gallows Hills in Salem Massachusetts; Bodie, California and Bannack, Montana." Billy said.

"So basically we're heading to two ghost towns, the site of the most gruesome battle in the Civil War and a place where a bunch of innocent women were lynched because they were accused of being witches?" Kim said as Billy and Kat nodded.

"Anyone one of those places can bind wayfaring spirits then yeah I said we go do some ghost hunting?" Jason suddenly teased.

"We got a long night ahead of us let's go touch on some unconsecrated grounds then," Tommy said as they prepared to teleport.

**(Search for the Orb)**

Tommy and Kimberly along with Kat, Jason, Billy and Adam teleport spent the entire night teleporting from one location to another while maintaining communications with the others back at the house. Every location they visited brought upon an eerie and unsettling vibe in the air, especially to Kat whose Wicca powers became their valuable asset for their search. With the full moon shining in the night sky the six of them knew that encounter supernatural phenomenon throughout the night. Their first stop to Gallows Hills in Salem was like a case of shellshock for them encountering the spirits of the women hanged. However Jason was concern when they came upon the actual site where the lynchings occurred that the land itself was trying to call to his wife as the power manifesting in the area was strong. What they didn't anticipate is the belief the people who died on this land were real witches and their spirits were invoking Kat to harness their powers. That proved too much for the group when Tommy concluded that the orb wasn't in Gallow Hills and instantly contacted Trini to get them out of Salem for all their sakes.

Minutes later the six were teleported to Bannack, Montana one of America's haunted ghost towns. Kim found it extremely eerie walking around in a deserted ghost town in the middle of the night as she started seeing apparitions appear in random places throughout the town. As a witch Kat could tell that at one point or another the Dark Judges hid the orb in the town and the magic that manifested from it is drawing the wayfaring spirits to contact the living.

"Explain to me how the Wayfaring Lantern works?" Kim replied shaking with fear, "This place with it's already eerie reputation is making the hairs on my arm stand."

"According to Celeste, head witch of the coven the lantern is used to draw the spirits who are attempting to escape their state of limbo and purgatory to the afterlife," Kat explained, "In order for that to happen you have to light a white candle in the place they materialized. The lantern is a representation of lighting the path towards the afterlife for them." She held the lantern as she started walking towards an abandon saloon and lit a candle. "I'm trying to pick out from all the voices of the wayfaring spirits on what they're saying. One woman says her husband is fighting in the war. She is not from around here and keeps on mumbling something about him finding his way back to her. She thinks she is still among the living."

"The flame in the lantern is glowing blue what does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"It's their way of communicating to us, trying to tell us what they want and where they want to go," Kat said concentrating, "The flame in the lantern changes depending on what the situation is. They're drawn to it because they want us to know their business. This woman wants to find her husband...it's like if she find him then she can crossover."

"Spirits have unfinished business don't they?" Billy said, "The ones who still linger between here and the afterlife can't fulfill crossing over until they achieve what they want. The locations where the orb was stashed at one point or another is causing these spirits to manifest and haunt these places. We can't provoke them but we should show them respect."

"You're right the last thing we don't want to do is piss off the dead," Jason said looking at Kat, "Are you picking up anything?"

"Nothing...it was here before but all we got are a bunch of restless spirits," Kat said looking at the lantern, "I think we should get leave because they don't take kindly to outsiders in their town."

"Come on let's teleport to the next location," Tommy replied as the six of them teleported out of the Bannack. They contacted their friends to teleport them to the next location, the ghost town of Bodie, California. The six strolled along the ghost town they read about that was known as one of the top settlements during the era of the gold rush. What they encountered in Bodie was the spirits of old settlers who came looking for fortune and eventually were corrupted by greed and lust of riches. Not one of these spirits drew kindly to people they suspected that will supposedly steal their riches and treasure from the indication of the lantern flame turn red. Kat used an incantation to exorcise the hostile spirits to the afterlife telling them that they no longer should linger here.

With another dead end in Bodie the six of them prepared for teleportation to the last possible location: Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. Once the six touched down in Gettysburg they noticed the lantern's flame intensifying meaning that they teleported right on the very battlegrounds that took place during the civil war. The air got cold around them and although all of them weren't in tune with the spiritual realm like practicing Wiccas they could sense the presence of all the deceased soldiers and settlers on the land.

"Is it true when they say that if it gets really cold in a haunted place it means there are ghosts around?" Kim asked.

"Well this is Gettysburg, the place where the most bloodiest battle in the American Civil War happened," Adam replied as they continued to look around, "I remember coming here as a kid on a family vacation and some of the tourists mentioned hearing gunshots in the distance. They believe it's the ghosts of the soldiers who died." Moments later as they continued walking they could hear the sounds of gunshots and canons going off. Even at a moment they thought they heard the sounds of calvary soldiers marching and riding in the distance.

"Anyone ever visited Gettysburg and went on that haunted tourist ghost tour?" Jason asked.

"In my opinion bro I know there is an afterlife but the last thing we shouldn't be doing is angering ghosts," Tommy replied, "It's hard for them to be haunted a place and for them to be stuck in a state of limbo and purgatory. They all died horrific deaths because they were fighting on opposing sides. Over a hundred thousand men bled on these lands so it's safe to say that most likely we'll find the orb here."

"On a land where the ground is unconsecrated and has been stained with the blood of the wayfaring," Kim sighed holding a shovel.

"So since this place is riddled with many wayfaring spirits where do we exactly start looking?" Billy inquired as they all looked to Kat.

"And everyone looks to the Wicca for a lead," Kat replied looking at the lantern, "It's going to be difficult trying to tune out the spirits of over a hundred thousand wayfaring soldiers but most likely it's here. They're responding to the magic of the orb wherever it is. As a precautionary procedure if these spirits start getting restless, recite this incantation by lighting the white candles it's their only way they'll crossover. Remember they've been lingering too long in between and they can't go to heaven or hell because of unsettled accounts."

Their investigation at Gettysburg proved to be a challenge as Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Billy, Jason and Adam struggled with the increasing amount of paranormal activity going on. The Wayfaring Lantern's flame kept on changing colour as they continued to walk along the unconsecrated grounds of the battlefield of Gettysburg. "Hear us elders and hear us spirits, hear our words and hear our lyrics. Protect us, do this now so let it be!" they invoked as they were nearing towards the Devil's Den, the rock cliff formations used for sharpshooters many years ago.

Ironically, it was Kimberly who suddenly heard a faint sound of a young man singing deep within one of the rock caves. It was like they can sense the power of the orb and something was drawing them towards the caves but the activity outside was too strong for them to fight it. "_Remove us now from there Sights, Be it day or be it night, Cloud there vision so they Can not see. Keep us hidden from those who would hurt us, By the powers of the Morrigan, And three times three, As we speak it so shall it be!"_ Tommy and the others chanted as they ventured into the caves.

With the lantern being their only source of light, Jason, Tommy and Adam used the three shovels they brought to start digging while the others continued to use the lantern to communicate with some of the non hostile spirits. In spite of an eerie vibration of hearing the sound of a wayfaring spirit inside singing, they knew it wouldn't harm them as they continued to dig. After a short while, the six of them were drawn to a shiny green sphere object glowing in the middle of the cave. It was the orb and as they glazed upon it Billy placed it in a magic container that will block off the orb's magic from anyone effected by it. Despite it being in containment, they quickly exited the cave but before that, Kim left a lit up white candle by the entrance to the wayfaring spirit that dwelled inside. Once they were away from the Devil's Den, Tommy contacted their friends at the boarding house to teleport them home.

**(The Boarding House)**

A little while later Tommy, Kim, Jason, Billy, Kat and Adam landed safely back in the boarding house with the orb in their possession. The six of them were down in the lab with Trini, Rocky, Zack and Aisha as they sealed the Orb of Artrpos in a magic barrier container. The ten veterans stared in awe at the three artifacts sealed in three separate containers: The Artifacts of the Moirae. It was a victory they relished in for a moment realizing that they were at a slight advantage.

"Well we did it you guys we got all three Artifacts of the Moirae," Tommy said staring at the containers, "The next question is how do they work?"

"And it took mingling with the voices of a bunch of wayfaring spirits to get it," Kim replied, "I hope that guy in that cave...does find his way to the afterlife."

"Hopefully using the lantern we lit the way for him," Kat added.

"Why do you think it's difficult for them to crossover?" Rocky asked.

"It's the belief that they've been bound here for too long that they can't either go to heaven or hell," Tommy said, "That spirit in the cave we heard singing there was something about it. That song it kept on singing...it was a an old southern song."

"Maybe he was a deserter or someone wanted to leave and go home but couldn't," Billy said while at the computer with Trini.

"I think he knew...he was dead but couldn't find his way to the afterlife," Jason replied, "Wayfaring Stranger...it's a name of a traditional old southern song."

"I am a poor wayfaring stranger. Travelling through this land of woe. There is no sickness, toil nor danger. In that fair land to which I go," Kim recited the first part of the song.

Kat put the lantern down and let out a slight smile. "He'll find his way to the afterlife, just like the ones that the lantern lit the path for tonight. I think that song meant something to him as it was a reflection of his journey through life. The lantern works depending on what they want, the spirits I mean but it did lead us to the orb."

"That's what counts and hopefully the spirits can rest in peace someday...the ones who still linger in a state of limbo and purgatory," Tommy said.

Deciding that they had one night in regards to chasing spirits and discussions about the afterlife and purgatory the Rangers decided to call it a night. Tommy and Kim headed upstairs for the night and it wasn't a surprise that they encounter a few potentials still awake late in the night. The two of them saw Penny and Rosaline along with a few other potentials finish up a game of pool as they headed to their rooms for the night. While everyone waited in line for the bathroom, Rosaline quickly went to say goodnight to her parents in their bedroom. However, the moment was interrupted when they heard a scream that alerted the whole house.

"ARGH!" they heard Penny screaming. Rosaline quickly ran out of Tommy and Kim's room towards her shared bedroom with her roommates. "Rosie! Bi! Shi-Ann get in here! I need help!"

"Penny for the love of...ARGH!" Rosaline let out a terrifying scream once she reached the room only to be joined by Bianca and Shi-Ann to get the same reaction. The four young teenage girls started tearing up in shock once Tommy, Kim and Jason were alerted by screams of the young girls.

"Girls it's the middle of the night what's going on?" Tommy's eyes were diverted as he gasps at the object that was dangling from the ceiling. His eyes are focused on the bed sheet twisted around the object completely still and limp. The object turned out to be a potential Ranger...who had took the easy way out.

"Oh my God...Tommy...is she..." Kim was too stunned to even say it as everyone continued to stare at the potential Ranger Ellie hanging from the bedroom.


	21. A Harsh Check On Reality

**Chapter 21: A Harsh Check on Reality**

"Oh my God Tommy...is she..." Kim was too stunned to even say the word dead. Tommy, Kim, Jason and the girls continued to gasps and stare at the body of Ellie hanging from the ceiling. There was no words to describe what was going on through their minds. It didn't dawn upon them that a few more spectators ended up coming to the scene as they all gazed upon Ellie's body.

"Kim get the girls out of the room now," Tommy ordered as Kim ushered the girls out into the hall, "Jason get me a knife. I'm going to cut her down."

"Bro...I don't think...she's..." Jason stuttered.

"Just get me a damn knife now!" he snapped until everyone of them saw what appeared to look like "Ellie" standing next to her dangling body. However, Tommy knew what they were exactly staring at right now.

"In my opinion I don't think it will make a difference," they knew it was Lokar but it was mocking them by taking Ellie's form, "Up or down no matter what you'll do it's going to be the same thing. I'll still be dead."

"You sick son of a bitch what did you do to Ellie?" Kenji snapped as Virgil and Aidan restrained him.

"I didn't do anything to her...except talk and we did talk for a long night. You see Ellie is..." Lokar grins wickedly as it takes its original form, "Oh I'm sorry my mistake. Ellie was a smart girl. She knew the truth..."

"Don't listen to it guys!" Kim glared at the Source of Evil, "It's just messing with our heads!"

"Typical little firecracker trying to ease things for the youngsters. The fact of the matter is life ain't easy. Ellie was a smart cookie to know all of this wouldn't matter. Ellie knew where her fate lies that's why she made the choice to take the easy root out. I guess it was all the constant drilling and criticism that got the best of the poor lass. The idea that perfection must be met at high standards. You got to complement her on a stellar stroke of genius and creativity."

"No you drove her to hang herself that's what you did!" Rosaline yelled in anger.

"Do you want to know why Ellie was smart? It's because she knows something you're all not grasping. She's not here anymore and all that's left is her body. She knows she and all of you will be gone and I'm coming. All of this will almost be over. Besides didn't you say Tommy that not all of them will survive and some of them will die and there's nothing you can do about it?" Lokar continued to sneer and mock Tommy as the White Ranger squeezed his fists tight. "But not to worry I'll be seeing you all really soon. Actually sooner than you think. Hey...don't shoot the messenger besides I love it when you Rangers love to play with fire that it makes me clench with glee on the inside. TTFN!" He smirked wickedly as he suddenly vanished out of the room.

"What does TTFN mean?" Tommy muttered.

"Tata for now. Ellie and her little sister used to love Winnie the Pooh when they were young. It's a phrase Tigger will say." Desmond sighed staring at Ellie's body.

"Kim, Jason...get me that knife now," Tommy slowly murmured continuing to gaze upon the body.

**(Abandon Field)**

Somewhere out in the dead of night in the middle of an open field, Zack, Kim and Jason watch as Tommy continues to dig a grave. Kim glances at the nearby tree and looks upon two other plots near it with flowers placed on top of it. The mood is quiet as the three friends stare at the wrapped body covered in white cloth on the ground. Tommy wipes his brow as he continues to dig and silently turns to his friends. There is no words to describe what is going on as Tommy places the shovel down next to the newly dug grave. The four of them quietly carry Ellie's body and carefully place it in the newly dug grave and hop out of it. The four of them then continued to silently fill the burial plot with dirt.

"We're so sorry Tommy," Kim whispered as Tommy remained somber and quietly as they continued to cover up the burial site of Ellie.

"It doesn't make a difference," Tommy murmured, "If Lokar can't get his lackeys to kill us..then he could surely find other means to get the best of us. It took Ellie to demonstrate it."

"Come bro let's wrap this up," Zack and Jason replied as they continued to quietly bury the body.

**(Boarding House)**

It was a little after two in the morning when Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Zack returned. They found the others along with all the potentials in the living room quietly sitting in a state or mourning. Tommy could hear a few faint sounds of some of the young teens sniffling and in tears over Ellie's suicide. All of the potentials were wide awake and it was no use for them trying to get some sleep after hearing the news about Ellie. Most of them were in their sleepwear. Tommy looked around and found his friends trying to comfort the distraught potentials as he walked into the room carrying a shovel in his hand.

"Is everyone here?" Tommy quietly asked.

"All and accounted for," Aidan murmured looking at all the potentials in the room.

"Anyone want to say a few words about Ellie?" Everyone is silent as suddenly Tommy's voice paces up. "Okay let me...Ellie was an idiot. Ellie was stupid. She was weak. And if anyone one of you is in a rush to be the next dead body we bury it's easy. Just...think about Ellie and find yourself a bed sheet to noose around your neck and do what she did. It's simple for us to find room out there for you next to Francis and Leanne. Anyone want to volunteer to off themselves or run then tell me now but I know you won't because it will remind you of where it got them. I'm fucken impressed and left speechless that you guys have the potential to resort to something drastic like this. Look at us we're the Power Rangers. We have the power and instead Lokar is making us use our power to dig our own graves!" Tommy snaps as he angrily throws the shovel down on the floor.

"Take a look at that shovel and what do you see?" He yells in anger pointing at the shovel. "That on the floor represents where you'll be heading if you decide to let yourself be the next person buried six feet underground in an unknown burial plot in the field! There is a line between bravery and cowardice and Ellie demonstrated that tonight. We've been carrying you, all of you for too long, too far and it stops. Ride is over!"

Everyone in the room was shellshocked by Tommy's address in regards to Ellie that Desmond suddenly spoke in frustration. "You're out of line!"

"No he's not and don't you dare say that!" Kim snapped, defending her boyfriend.

"Why don't you show some sympathy damnit! Ellie died and you have the gull to call her an idiot because she hung yourself?" Desmond argued.

"Ellie knew what she was getting herself into, all of you knew. If she couldn't cut it then she should have gone home when she had the chance. But she didn't, instead she chose to stay just like the rest of you." Tommy countered defending himself. "I know you're all new to this but this isn't anything compared to what we faced in the past. None of you don't have any idea what it's truly like facing evil and you're expecting someone else to do it. You're all just waiting for us to use that power."

"We obviously know that and we're aware of the limitations because we're only potentials. We don't have the power like you so stop riding us like we're not trying!" Desmond yelled back.

"Des just stop please. I know they feel bad about what happened to Ellie," Rosaline interjected, "You couldn't imagine what we felt when we found her dangling lifeless from the ceiling. She looked for an easy way out of all of this by taking your own life."

"Ellie made a choice that's all you can say," Kimberly added, "I don't know whether to accept what she did or not. All I know is that what she did was an act of a coward. Someone who couldn't cut it."

"No Lokar drove her to hang herself that's what happened!" Virgil replied arguing, "It told her things she was scared about."

"That's what she feared the reality of all of this. I wouldn't say that what Tommy spoke was harsh but he's the leader because we made him," Jason added defending Tommy.

"He's right and I want to make it clear," Tommy spoke in a stern firm voice, "I'm the leader as in "do what I say" no questions asked."

Billy looked at his friend trying to come to terms with what he was saying tonight. They were all trying their best but it seemed like he was going a bit too far. "We understand Tommy you know we're all trying. We're doing everything we can including the potentials."

"Look Lokar isn't impressed. It thinks this is nothing but a game. It already knows us. It knows what we can do and it's laughing at us. Tonight it played a good psychological game with us and Ellie played right into it. There is a price to pay when you play with fire and Lokar is testing us. If you want to blame Ellie's suicide on us then fine. If you think this is the price we paid for mocking it you're entitled to your own opinion. Do you want to surprise the enemy? Surprise yourselves. Force yourself to do what can't be done or else you're not an army. Instead you're just a bunch of teens waiting to be picked off one by one. That is what Lokar see you all just another scared and frightened teen waiting to be killed. It will play mind games with you and psychologically mess with you inside. It is time for all of you to shape up and step up to the plate!" Tommy replied sternly.

However, some of the potentials weren't taking too kindly to the criticism and harsh truths that Tommy was saying that some of them voiced their opinions. "I know you're frustrated because you had to cut down one of my friends from the ceiling. But for the first time Desmond is right and right now you're not acting like a leader. Instead...you're acting more like an asshole to us." Bianca argued displeased.

"What do you want him to say huh? The world isn't what it's cut out to be!" Kim snapped at Bianca. "Ellie only saw one side of the world but couldn't face the other half. The problem with all of you is you all can't come to grips with what is happening. We're fighting a war and you're all hoping for someone to do your battles. To win a war every able body has to do their part whether they like it or not. There are no rules to war so keep that in mind."

"Thanks for the reminder it sucks knowing that some of us are never going home," Kenji sighed with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, "I'm sorry you already buried three of us potentials but don't doubt the rest of us who do want to survive."

"Hey I don't want to hear that crap right now okay?" Jason replied looking at Kenji.

"Jason wait...clearly these guys have some issues with us," Kat suddenly spoke up, "So let them have the floor on telling us what's on their minds."

"It's not like we had a choice in our destinies because it was decided by fate," Penny sighed sounding like she's about to tear up, "It's already too late for us to go back but Ellie...we should have known. I mean..."

Silas and Desmond wrapped a comforting arm around Penny as she cried, "We didn't see that one coming. Why did Ellie do it?"

"Okay stop it right because this isn't going anywhere okay?" Tommy murmured calming down as he quietly paced around the room, "It hurts hearing the harsh truth about reality but we have to face it. At some point everybody dies but you can decide if today is your day. What you should worry about is your survival and if you're going to live to fight another day. However, if you want to chicken out and end your life like Ellie then by all means I'm not stopping you. So ask yourselves do you fight to live another day? Is your reason of being here worth something I know saving the world is a burden and the chance of dying looms but you have to accept it. Right now I know half of you see me as an asshole because I gave you guys a harsh dose of reality. Aisha, Rocky...get the potentials upstairs for bed. I know they need sleep and right now I need to think."

**(Rosaline's Room)**

Once everyone the others and the potential Rangers went to sleep for the night, Tommy and Kim found that Rosaline's room was empty. They found Rosaline alone in the room because she told her parents that the other girls refused to spend the night in the room where Ellie committed suicide. The two of them gave their bedroom up for the night to Penny, Bianca and Shi-Ann forcing them to bunk with their daughter for the night. In a turn of events, Jason and Kat also made their way to Rosaline's room. The night left everyone divided up on their opinion of things and Ellie's suicide was the catalyst in the conflict of it.

"You all didn't have to spend the night here," Rosaline replied staring at the four adults, "I mean this room only has a bunk bed and a single bed in it. Two of us usually slept on the floor meaning that would be Shi-Ann and Ellie. If it's any consolation...I'm not mad about what you said although you may have offended Bianca, Desmond and a few of the others."

"I never imagine Lokar would do something drastic like convince Ellie to commit suicide," Jason said, "Tommy don't think it was your fault for causing this because of what happened at the construction yard with the Executioner. Remember everyone has a choice and free will to decide their own fate...Ellie was no exception."

"Why are you guys...the only ones who stand by me after what I say about her?" Tommy questioned looking them.

"Because you spoke the truth and you didn't hold it back despite how harsh it came out," Kim answered as both of them sat on the floor. She placed a hand on top of his as she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know you got on the wrong side with them tonight but I thought it was about time they realized just how intensified things are going to get. However, Jason is right...no matter how it is you'll always be the leader everyone looks to. Right now those teens are grieving for the loss of one of their own and don't think they hate you. Right now they're just frustrated and upset over Ellie's suicide."

"Even though what she did was cowardice...she was still one of us," Kat added placing a friendly hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie...for the loss of your friend," Tommy murmured turning towards Rosaline, "I know it's going to be hard watching some of your friends die on you. I wish there was someway to make it better. How can you not be as mad or grieving like the others when you were the one who found her?"

"What's the point of grieving dad?" Rosaline asked sincerely, "I know I should be sad and I am for the loss of a friend. We're going to lose people in this war and we're all going to grieve for them. However, what my friends said about you I know they don't mean it. They know that our chance of survival lies within you and also mom. You two hold our fates and destinies in your hands and right now isn't the time for grieve, not for me. I want to see to it that Lokar doesn't get the best of us. I don't want to end up like Ellie...because I want to fight and I will fight to see another day."

"You're still willing to accept me as a leader?" Tommy asked looking at his daughter, "Despite the fact your friends tonight called me an asshole for giving the harsh truth about Ellie's suicide in my perspective?"

"We still follow you even knowing how forgetful and tardy you were," Kat and Jason smiled, "No matter what they say at the end of the day it's you we all turn to."

"I told you from day one Handsome that I'm with you on this shoulder to shoulder," Kim added, "We didn't hold you back from saying what is on your mind because you were stepping up as a leader. You addressed what the issue was and what needs to be done. No matter if you end up being estranged from everyone else, know that you can look to us and we'll reassure you that not all of us will turn our backs on you."

"I love you Beautiful and frankly I couldn't imagine surviving tonight without you guys backing me up," Tommy slightly smiled, "I don't know how to repay you for it. However, I'm also scared about what will happen in the morning with everyone else. Some of our friends think I'm out of line taking to the potentials like that and the teens see me as a tyrant. How will things get better from here on in?"

"Just...take it one day at a time," Rosaline yawned as she suddenly fell asleep, "In the morning it's a brand new day...remember that."

For that entire night Tommy thought there was going to be a point where he'll find himself estranged from everybody else. However, despite his attempt to separate himself from everyone else, he knew some of his friends were going to defend and stand by his side. He watched as Kat and Jason fell asleep on the single bed together cuddled up to one another and Rosaline asleep on the bottom bunk bed. Tommy laid down on the sleeping bag on the floor and glanced at the love of his life snuggled up with her head resting on his chest. Ellie's suicide definitely gave Tommy a different perspective of things as he glanced around the room looking.

"Everything is going to be a whole new ballgame..." he murmured as he gave Kim a kiss on top of her head, "It's going to intensify but I promise no matter what I'll keep fighting for all our sakes. Thanks...for standing by me no matter what. Tomorrow...it's a brand new day."


	22. Walking The Path

**Chapter 22: Walking The Path**

Tommy woke up the next morning refreshed but still carrying the thoughts of last night in his mind. He could hear the sounds of the potentials downstairs getting their early morning breakfast served by his friends. Kat and Jason woke up an hour earlier to video chat with Kat's parents and their children back in Sydney. He laid on the floor smiling as he stared at Kimberly lying next to him. The two of them looked to see Roasline still fast asleep on the top bunk bed not realizing it was already morning.

"Hey Handsome it's time to wake up," she smiled giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know that's actually my line there Beautiful," he replied kissing back, "Looks...like it's a new day again."

"Still not sure how your adoring fans are going to react after giving them that memorable speech last night?" she slightly teased, "Hey if anyone gives you a hard time then I'll see to it to smack some people upside their heads."

"Apart of me should apologize to them for what I said about Ellie's suicide but then something tells me I had to give them the truth," he sighed leaning against the side of the bottom bunk bed, "I don't know if the words I said were the right ones to describe it. However, it is how I see it and what I thought. I can't change their minds but what I need them to do is follow if they want to survive. How can you be calm with them when I'm not? I didn't realize those teens had some fighting words in them especially when ranted on about Ellie's death. Anyone of them who thought I was a jerk for saying those things pretty much looked like they wanted to get a piece of me, especially Desmond and Bianca."

"Desmond only reacted like that because he was in a similar situation before," Rosaline spoke looking down from the top bunk, "The whole suicide and euthanasia topic strikes a sensitive bone in him because he experienced it before. Desmond's father used to be a doctor until he lost his license and ended up in jail for voluntary manslaughter. His older brother Neil had advanced Hoggkin's Lymphoma and three years ago his brother wanted to be euthanize to end the pain. When his mother found out about his father did to Neil she revealed it to the medical board. Desmond's father lost his medical license and ended up in prison for euthanasia and after that his mom filed for divorced. So you could figure out why the whole suicide topic gets to him because it reminds him of his brother."

"Oh man that sucks for Desmond I guess that's why he went ballistic after what I said about Ellie," Tommy sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"I know you can't take back what you said last night Tommy but you also have to consider some of the potentials do carry baggage and Desmond is one of them," Kim replied, "Hey it wasn't your fault that you unintentionally opened some old wounds for a few of these teens. However, you also have to remember and take into consideration their feelings. I mean after all, you did give them a few home truths that wasn't the best for them to stomach in."

"I only reacted like how any leader would...give them the truth about things and yeah I may have cross some lines but who hasn't?" Tommy said looking at them, "How do you think they're going to react today after last night? Maybe I wanted you guys to fight back because I made you realize that dying isn't an option. You said so yourself last night Rosaline that you didn't want to end up like Ellie. I wish there was a way I could show them what it is like to walk in our shoes...give them a reminder what it will be like for them. Some of them don't realize the magnitude of how much is at stake here. I'm only like this because I don't want to see anymore of us fail...that we just give up when the pressure gets to us."

"Then you two should tell them that," Rosaline replied getting down from the top bunk, "They'll listen to you dad...they always will just like mom. I know you still find it weird calling you that but although me and the others potentials have to see you as our leaders in this fight, to me you're still my parents. You're doing what most parents are doing right now and that's looking out for our best interests and keeping us safe."

"In the last few weeks since we found out you're our daughter a lot has changed," Kim slightly smiled, ''We're glad to have you back in our lives Rosie...world in peril included."

"Thanks you guys and while I like the little bonding moments we share I believe I should get in line for the bathrooms," Rosaline smiled exiting the room, "I'll see you guys downstairs."

"Well I guess it's time to face another day then Beautiful?" Tommy replied as they made their way out of the bedroom.

**(Dining Room)**

The mood during breakfast was relatively solemn and quiet as Aisha, Trini, Rocky and Billy decided to look some pancakes for the potluck. The road in their battle against Lokar has been treacherous and hard since that fateful December when Billy and the others all showed up in Reefside at Tommy's house with the future legacy of the Power Rangers. For them they didn't realize that Christmas passed while being distracted by the decision to come back to Angel Grove. Five months later things still haven't gotten easier despite the increase number of potential Rangers arriving and the annual Spring monster bash rolling in as May continues on. The conversations died down as Tommy walked into the dining room with all eyes on him and Kim. He could tell there was still tension from last night as the potentials looked at him.

"Huh Dr. Oliver...we seemed to be out of dish washing soap," one of the potentials Abigail said. She was one of the only few potentials who still addressed him as Dr. Oliver.

"Alright Abby just ask Trini to add it to the list of groceries to buy this week," Tommy murmured quietly.

"Rocky, Billy, and some of the girls made some pancakes," Desmond suddenly answered, "There is some extra plates in the kitchen. Penny left the syrup on the dining room table."

"Thanks Desmond," he quietly replied, "Hey...about last night, all of you I just wanted to say..."

"You don't have to apologize for anything Tommy...you just said what's on your mind," Bianca answered, "What happened last night was just that. Today is a new day and we start on a clean slate right? The others are in the kitchen having breakfast and we'll prep up for training after we're done eating breakfast."

"You know what...after you guys finish eating just wait around for awhile and don't do any training yet," he suddenly replied, "Everyone meet in the training room after you eat okay?"

"Sure whatever," the potentials replied as Tommy headed into the kitchen. He found the others sitting around the kitchen table eating while Kim prepared him a plate of pancakes. The mood was a bit tense but being friends for so long they always found a way to be united on the same grounds together. Tommy took a seat next to Kimberly as the others glanced out into the dining room to find the potentials eating and chatting among themselves.

"For the record Tommy...if I said anything that might have offended you last night I'm sorry," Billy said.

"Everyone was frustrated with what happened to Ellie it's reasonable," Tommy answered, "Clearly I may have picked the wrong time to assert my role as leader among all of us."

"You did what any leader would do...address the issue at hand," Kim said, "I mean last night we already found the orb it should count as progress. What happened with Ellie shouldn't outweigh that we accomplished one task at hand and that's by taking all three artifacts of Moirae."

"Kim is right that counts as a victory," Rocky said.

"As I said last night bro you spoke the truth despite how some people view it," Jason assured his best friend, "They needed to hear what has to be said. We've been at this for five months and each day as more of them come to Angel Grove the danger increases."

"We didn't imagine it's been five months since we started this whole thing. I didn't realize Christmas came, nor Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day or Easter for that matter. We've been focused on what is happen with Lokar that we've estranged ourselves from a life of normalcy. We've been so focused on survival and training that we lose touch with the things that matter. I got it drilled in my head the belief that we're all expendable in this war and to succeed some of us will be a casualty in this. It took Ellie's suicide to make me realize...those teens need to be shown what is at stake and what we fought for years ago. We don't know when it will be their turn to be the next team of Power Rangers but I'll be damned if anyone of them is going to quit on us. We've gotten this far and I know we can go further if we're all on the same page." Tommy explained.

"Just...tell us what needs to be done," Adam said looking to Tommy and Kimberly, "I mean...technically though Tommy is the appointed leader, Kimberly here is our second in command if anything happens."

"The heart of our team," Zack smiled, "So it's a new day...what is on the agenda today?"

Before Tommy and Kimberly came downstairs to join their friends and the potentials for breakfast Kimberly gave Tommy a thought. He recalled the first time when the ten of them teleported back to the site of the old Command Center to perform the restoration enjoining spell to restore their powers. For them to be standing at the place where destiny and fate changed for them brought back a lot of memories. Now for the ten of them to be back in the place where it all began it felt like everything was coming full circle. The task to be bestowed their powers one more time in order to preserve the mantle and legacy they began years ago was the responsible and torch of destiny they were facing. With that in mind, Tommy and Kimberly came up with an idea and lesson to make the future legacy understand that.

"Is there something on your minds you two?" Trini asked.

"No...I just thought maybe today the potentials deserve a little spiritual trip today," Tommy slightly smiled, "You know give them the chance to walking the same path we did and show it to them."

"We still have the map to get there by foot...I mean with the weather extremely warm today and the hike through the desert a bit rough I say okay," Aisha replied, "Although it will require a bit of time to get at least over thirty bottles of water and flashlights and for the potentials to pack."

"That's fine with us besides knowing our band crossing the desert for them will be a spiritual enlightenment for the youths of today," Kim slightly joked.

**(The Desert)**

Throughout the entire day, Tommy, Kim and the others drove through the uncharted highway with nothing but desert terrain for the view. When the ten Rangers revealed to the potentials that they we're taking them on a spiritual retreat into the desert the reaction was that of shock and confusion on their faces. It was a five car ride convoy system where each of them paired up and rode in the car with four potentials each. For Tommy and Kimberly the destination they planned to take the potential Rangers was to the site of the old Command Center. They wanted to show the future legacy where the source of their power came from and how to use it right. It was for them to understand how much the legacy of the Power Rangers met to them and what it stood for. As they drove through the desert, they stopped suddenly with the potentials confused about where they were but the veterans knew their destination as everyone came out of their respective vehicles.

"Alright we're going to set up base camp here for the next two nights," Tommy replied as everyone dropped their bags, "Our travel destination is about one hundred meters from here."

"You said you were going to bring us to a place where the source of your power came from and you wanted to teach us how to use it right," Rosaline replied looking around, "Are you saying where you got your power...is in the middle of the desert?"

"When you told us about a trip to the desert we thought it was a figure of speech, but literally we're in the desert," Penny argued.

"Look until we could find a way to link you guys to the morphing grid we couldn't simply teleport all of you," Billy added, "And besides, a hike in the desert will do wonders to your youthful health."

"It's over ninety eight degrees and rising in the freaking desert," Silas replied taking a sip of water, "Some of us are prone to heat exhaustion. Whatever you're going to show us better be worth crossing the desert."

"Trust us in about a hundred yards you'll understand why," Kim replied as everyone started venturing towards their destination, "Grab your packs guys we got a long hike ahead of us."

**(Ruins of the Command Center)**

The trek through the desert proved to be exhausting and tiring for the potentials since the heat definitely became their main obstacle on their journey. However, they followed suit trailing behind the veteran Rangers as they continued walking. The ten Rangers led their group of potentials up the familiar steep hills upward towards the site of old Command Center. When they all reached the very top of the hill the potentials looked at the sunset over the California barren desert and gazed upon the ruins that held many memories for the veterans.

"What is this place?" Chan looked around confused, "Where are we?"

"Did you intend to drag us out into the desert to a bunch of ruins?" Quincy asked.

"These are more than just a bunch of ruins Quincy. We told you we planned to show the source of where your power comes from and teach you how to use it right. This right here...was where the legacy of the Power Rangers was first established, the first line. This is the Command Center and it was right on this site our fates and destinies forever changed when we were age." Tommy replied. "You have to understand what this place means to us, and realize just how much history is in this place. Everyone of us were called by a greater power to defeat the forces of evil that threatened the Earth. It was hard to imagine back at the time being a regular teen by day going to school and living this double life as a superhero. It's a scary thought constantly putting your life on the line at such a young age but you have to understand although it is a burden everyone of us chose this path for a reason. However some of us had to take a different approach to getting there."

"What do you mean by different approach?" Aidan asked.

"You want to know what makes a great Power Ranger? Someone who walked the path of light and darkness. At one point during our tenure as Rangers we also had to face the darkness inside of us...not the forces of evil but our own inner battles." Jason added, "Redemption is also another key to it, Tommy is a prime example of redemption. To us, he maybe the greatest Ranger among us because his path wasn't one most of us didn't take too kindly too. We all know that, especially Kimberly and I."

"If you know about the metaphor of the path between light and dark," Tommy said as they continued to walk around the site, "Like nature everything has a balance, in my case good and evil. You see my reason of fighting for the side of good was for redemption of everything I did to my friends years ago when I first became the Green Ranger. Actually, it was more like Rita's evil Green Ranger and with that power I gained...I almost killed my friends in the process."

It was a surprise for the potentials to gain a new insight to Tommy as he revealed his dark past as the Evil Green Ranger. "I never knew that sometimes Power Rangers could go bad," Rosaline replied looking at her dad, "What happened?"

"Years ago Tommy just moved to Angel Grove and he competed in a karate tournament against Jason. If there was anyone in terms of karate skills who was equally matched to Jason it was Tommy," Kim said looking at the potentials and then Rosaline. Since Tommy knew too well about his own dark past he felt it be best if his friends and Kimberly recalled the tale on his behalf. "Back then everyone of us was impressed by him, and Rita specifically had her eye on Tommy. The next day I introduced myself to Tommy and offered him to hangout with us at the Juice Bar, unaware that day his life would forever be changed and we would face our first real challenge. Rita cast a spell on Tommy and gave him his powers to make him become the Evil Green Ranger. You could say that our battle with Tommy as the Evil Green Ranger proved to be our first war because we were fighting against one of our own. There were times he almost got the best of us by disabling Zordon and trashing the Command Center, sending Jason to another dimension, receiving the Sword of Darkness, calling forth Scorpina and trashing our zords."

"But of course you managed to break the spell over him right?" Virgil asked as Kim continued with the story.

"We did once we learned of Tommy's identity as the Green Ranger," she explained. "After he ended up unleashing the Dragonzord on Angel Grove we figured out the only way to break the spell over Tommy was to destroy the Sword of Darkness. Jason and Tommy faced off and he successfully destroyed the Sword of Darkness breaking the spell over Tommy. Once he was freed Tommy used his powers for good to fight alongside us and the rest is history. I know you guys first came to Angel Grove with the intent about seeking protection and learning about the legacy of the Power Rangers. However, like everything there is always two sides to the story. The Power Rangers stand for something that symbolizes the fight against evil and all that is good in this world, but the ones who are called to wield the power are the ones who truly establish the legacy and line itself. So as you stand on this site imagine yourselves in our shoes and think hard and clearly what it was like for us when we were your age. The line we began wasn't paved out right in front of us...we had to establish it and walking both paths of light and darkness."

"Guys after what happened with Ellie last night it made me rethink about a lot of things, especially look back on my earlier days as a Power Ranger," Tommy interjected in, "You could still hate me for what I said about Ellie but I spoke the truth and don't regret it. However, I could imagine what she felt when she made the decision to take the easy way out. The idea of putting your life on the line at a young age and saving the world that's a lot of pressure. What scared me after receiving my powers was the idea of becoming evil again and turning against my friends. I remember there was a time where I made my friends promise, especially Jason and Kimberly if I turned evil again that they promise to destroy me...for the sake of Earth's protection. I feared my own darkness inside from my evil deeds I did as Rita's Evil Green Ranger and fought alongside my friends for years to redeem myself of it. Everything I learned from my friends and my experience is what made me the person I am today, the leader I eventually became in time."

"Though last night you were out of line and I had the urge to punch you in the face for what you said about Ellie," Desmond spoke up, "I...we know that our survival and the leader we need to win against Lokar is you. Yeah you were right to say that it's time for us to step up our game but we know that we need all of you, especially Kimberly and you Tommy to show us. If I don't know what to fight for...then I'll think about my brother Neil and fight in his memory for a better world."

"Look we don't have the power to decide who lives or dies, that in tune is the work of the balance of nature. We don't map out the paths you take to achieve your fates and destinies. What we can do is pave the way, the starting point because like you guys...we too still have our own journeys and paths to create," Tommy said. "Hopefully by standing on the foundations of where the legacy of the Power Rangers began you come to terms of what needs to be done. As I said everyone is given a choice to embrace destiny or not, to walk the path knowing how much is at stake. Sooner or later everything comes full circle and this lesson will in tie be played out when your time comes. Years ago we eventually passed the torch to another generation to take our places in the fight against evil and from that one legacy after another is established. However, the power remains and now we're back to save the legacy, the future line from annihilation. In order to do that, you guys need to decide and choose the path you'll take to get there...if not then like the Command Center the line of Power Rangers will be nothing but ruins."

While the potentials took in everything the ten veteran Rangers explained and take in the sight of where their journey began, they gave the veterans a moment to themselves. The others knew Tommy and Kimberly were right about the need for a spiritual enlightenment journey not just for the future Rangers, but also for themselves. As the ten of them took a moment to reflect upon their journeys all those years ago, they didn't seem to notice a mysterious presence of a figure in white watching over them.

_"Rangers, the journey ahead is still being paved and soon it will be time to come to terms with history itself. For everything to come full circle you must look into the foundations of the legacy you founded and revived eons ago. Time is of the essence and the mysteries to the question you have longed to seek out will entitle your final challenge to come full circle, especially you The Wings of Fate. You two are the key in writing the history of what was established eons ago. History and time is the greatest asset in your war against the Source of Evil." _the mysterious figure looked on. _"Secrets lost in time will come to you. Fate and destiny maybe written in stone but if you answer the time long question about power...you will succeed in pushing back the prime evil and charting your own paths to victory."_


	23. In The Beginning

**Chapter 23: In The Beginning**

**(The Boarding House)**

**"**Was it necessary to bring back a souvenir from the desert?" Tommy asked as they examined the contents of a strange bag Kimberly found at the ruins of the Command Center. After their two day spiritual retreat in the desert, Kimberly recalled a strange occurrence while she unwillingly ventured back to the site of the Command Center in the dead of night. It was then she encountered the mysterious bag that contained another strange book that looked similar to the one that they obtained from Andrew Hartford, a couple of charms and magic talismans and items and a mysterious black locked box. What bothered her was the encounter she had with the person who told her about the bag.

**(_FLASHBACK: 2 days ago)_**

**_Kimberly couldn't explain what the reason was for her to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night and venture out back to the site of the old Command Center. She was suddenly drawn to venture deep into the old structure as she shrine her flashlight. Eventually she figured Tommy would notice her gone and it wouldn't be before a matter of time he'll eventually find her inside the Command Center. As she traveled deeper inside, Kim unexpectedly unlocked a secret passageway and fell right through. The secret passage she found resembled an old type of library that contained old scrolls, artifacts and old books. There was a lot of mysterious contents in the passageway as Kim found herself drawn to a mysterious strange brown bag._**

**_"The golden arrow will show the Wings of Fate the past, present and future," Kim read from the book she pulled out, "To see what is lost from time the three will map the history of destiny's chartered path. Who is The Order of Meridian?"_**

**_"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons the forces of darkness walked the Earth." A mysterious figure in a white hooded robe appeared. "There have been tales of your planet from beyond the stars and eons ago we came to this world as distant travelers from the stars. However, this planet was the genesis of the prime evil that inhabited our universe, The Source of Evil. For the sanctity of the universe we, The Order of the Meridian contained the Source at bay diminishing it's power for eons. It was here they made your planet their home...or what you people refer to as Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for humans. In turn, our time and visit to your world ended and we returned from where we came from. All that remains of the ancient force of evil lies deep beneath you, into the depths beneath the earth."_**

**_"The Order of Meridian? You knew...of the first warriors of power that defeated Lokar and his forces?" Kim asked curiously. "Are you friend or foe?"_**

**_"We and them were the travelers from the stars that cleanse your planet of The Source of Evil ten thousand years ago. Lokar's forces in terms of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd have laid claimed to conquer your planet for eons, to close your planet in darkness. To understand the origin of the great war for power...you must venture back to the beginning. What you all carry in your possession are the chronicles of the the travels pertained by the Order of Meridian. Understand it...to learn the true source of power. What you have in your possession is not enough that you must seek the obtainment more power."_**

**_"How exactly am I suppose to do that?" Kimberly asked confused  
><em>**

**_"The power of the three: past, present, and future will chartered history's course to see," the figure replied as it disappeared in the shadows. "Take that bag with you as it belongs to the ones with power."  
><em>**

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

"So what's the verdict on the book?" Jason asked, "And the contents of the bag?"

"Well according to the one retrieved from the Command Center and the one we originally obtained from Hartford it does pertained to references made from accounts by The Order of Meridian," Billy answered, "They were the first travelers that came to Earth and it was here they discovered the universe's Source of Evil, Lokar. It's needless to say that Zordon was part of this group of travelers. It was made of an alliance of five planetary worlds: Eltar, Phaedos, Inquris, Treyforia, and Liaria. What we got here is the history of our legacy, how it all began."

"In other words the genesis or origin story of the first Power Rangers?" Tommy asked as Billy nodded his head.

The ten of them were downstairs in their Command Center trying to contemplate their next move. Like the potential Rangers on their quest to train and prepare themselves to be the next line of Power Rangers, Tommy and the others also had their own journey too. Just when they thought that they knew everything about the legacy and line of Power Rangers, there was still a lot of unanswered questions about the history. With them being called as the foundation of the first Power Rangers of Angel Grove, they wanted to know the full history of how it came to be and the first ones before them. It frustrated them that this whole mission started stacking mystery after mystery and unanswered questions for them to solve.

"Whatever is in that bag it's going to help us with our little history lesson," Kimberly suddenly spoke up, "We can't keep hitting rut after rut guys. I say right now...we crack this emergency kit open and we declare an emergency meeting."

**(Training Room)**

Seeing that the training room was the biggest place in the house, Tommy and Kimberly led the others back upstairs after spending hours researching the books of The Order of Meridian. Keeping the Artifacts of the Moirae in their containment covers Kat, Trini and Billy translate the majority of the restricted NASADA files. Ironically, it pertained to information according to the manuscripts of the origin tales of the Power Rangers. Pulling out the emergency kit and unlocking black box in it they found a set of what resembled a representation of shadow caster figures. Rosaline and some of the potentials looked into the training seeing the veteran Rangers busy with the books and investigating the emergency kit. However, they ran just when Tommy and Kimberly found their daughter staring at them.

"Rosaline I thought we said for you guys to stay upstairs for now," Tommy replied, "What are you doing down here?"

"Let me guess the others sent you to spy on us, your parents and our friends?" Kim kind of smirked at her daughter, "They're all curious aren't they and want you to report back?"

"Hey you can't help it if we're curious to know what you guys are up to when you all retreat to your little bat cave downstairs," Rosaline smiled, "Besides, I'm your daughter and future potential Power Ranger so if this is Ranger business it should involve me too."

"And how about the other teens who don't get to watch Kat's Harry Potter light and magic show?" Tommy replied, "Besides why do you do all the espionage work for your pals upstairs?"

"Come I'm curious to know what my parents do for a living," Rosaline teased, ''Besides we're still doing the bonding thing aren't we?"

"She is definitely your kid you two," Zack joked, "And hey let the kid stay for the little light and magic show by our own Australian Houdini here."

"Wow Zack I really appreciate the grand gesture comparing me to Houdini," Kat smiled as her and Jason continued to set up. "So the first text the one we had from the beginning is the reference book to all the spells, rituals and artifacts that were documented during the Meridian's visit to Earth. The actual ritual spell they did to infuse the first power coins and bestow the power to the first Rangers. This book Kim found in the Command Center pertains to chronicles of the origin myth of the first Power Rangers and the first battle against evil."

"And these shadow looking weird things?" Jason asked holding up the black box.

"They're referred to as shadow casters. You put them on one by one and the shadows tell a story. The Artifacts of the Moirae if you line them up in a triangular formation around the shadow casters will apparently reanimate the story to life." Trini added, "Or something like that according to the text translation. The book says you can't watch..."

"You have to see it..." Both Tommy and Kimberly replied. "So much for the whole cryptic thing."

"Come on let's get this whole history lesson on the roll here," Aisha replied as everyone took their position. Adam lights a candle in the wick of the metal round mechanical object as light fills up the room. Jason lines up the compass, mirror and orb in a triangular formation around the mechanical object Billy holds the metal figures in his hand as it starts spinning while Kat reads.

"So Billy puts the shadows on the mechanical object one by one as I start reading according to the supposed translation if I get this right will tell our story," Kat replied as she held the book and started reading as Billy began to put each figure on, "First, there was the Earth. Then came travelers from the stars, The Order of Meridian. They discover the Source of Evil on Earth. A great battle between the two sides ravaged the Earth that the Order of Meridian sealed the Source in the depths below. Humanity came and The Order gave the power coins to their trusted knights. The knights bestowed power on the first Rangers. They chose the first defenders of Earth to fight evil, prime evil. They tapped into the essence of the Great Power and infused it into the souls of their chosen defenders with the pure energy of light and darkness. It's...not making sense..."

Suddenly the shadow caster started spinning out of control as the shadows kept moving, animating the story and acting it out. Soon, all of them noticed the three artifacts of the Moirae shining as the golden arrow light from the compass came out striking each artifact to form a triangular beam of light. It struck at the shadow caster like a projection screen as a glass window screen suddenly materialized showing what looked like a visions of the war between The Order of Meridian and the Source of Evil as the shadows no longer resemble that of the figures.

"What about darkness?" Tommy asked curiously.

"It says that you cannot be shown," Billy added looking worried, "You cannot just watch, but you must see. See for yourself, but if only you're willing to make the exchange."

"Wait a second that book is in English now," Kim looked at it surprised, "What exchange are they talking about?"

As the visions of the ancient past play out faster and fast while the shadow caster keeps spinning, a blue light suddenly forms at the center of the device. It grows in size until it forms a window of light in the middle of the training room. A powerful gust of wind blows through the room as Kimberly is suddenly pulled through the window of light, shocking Tommy and the others.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy yells while the others struggle to maintain their grip using the furniture to hold onto.

"Where is she? What happened to mom?" Rosaline asked as Tommy maintained his hold on Rosaline to prevent her from being sucked in.

"I don't know Rosie but something tells me I got to go in after her," he replied.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jason objected, "You don't even know where this leads to or what you're exchanging?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take...but what matters is Kimberly and getting her back."

"We're not sure if you're ready to venture in there!" Rocky added.

"That's the point," Tommy replied as Rosaline tried to interject, "Hey I know you guys will get us back."

"How exactly are we going to bring you two back?" Kat asked.

"Find a way!" Tommy said as he handed Rosaline over to Jason and Zack while he jumps through the portal as it closes behind him.

"DAD! WHERE DID HE GO?" Rosaline yelled with panic seeing the portal gone, "WHERE DID MY PARENTS GO?"

"They're gone both of them," Trini replied as they all looked around the room, "Wait...what did it say about an exchange?"

A moment later there is a flash of light and then a large monster appears in the room. "I'm guessing that must be the exchange student," Rocky replies as the monster starts to attack the Rangers.

**(Unknown Location)**

Tommy tumbles through the portal and finds himself in a barren desert. The lighting in the desert feels strange, as if the brightness and contrast has been tuned super-high, giving a supernatural feel. However his main priority was finding Kimberly and figuring out where the heck he ended up. Somehow, Tommy manages to hear some nearby chanting as he ventures off to investigate. In the distance, he sees three knights, dressed in familiar ancient offworld clothing in green, red and blue. His eyes are diverted when he spots an unconscious Kimberly on the ground.

"Oh my God Kimberly!" he replies rushing to her side, "Kim? Come on Beautiful answer me! It's me Tommy?"

"She will be fine," the red knight says, "You both have come."

"Hello? I'm Tommy...I'm the White Ranger," he says nervously as he picks up Kimberly holding her in his arms.

"We know who you are," the blue knight replies.

"The Wings of Fate," the green knight says as the three circle around them, "We know why you're here. We've been waiting."

"Huh okay that's good then," Tommy said, "Um, you know we have bigger issues to deal with, but how did I understand anything what you guys just said? I'm probably guessing it's the ancient magic of this place."

"We been waiting since the beginning," the red knight replies.

"Since the start of this war many eons ago," the blue knight adds continuing to circle around them, "We been here since the days your planet came to be. We are almost at the end."

"The neat of it just left, the end of what?" Tommy asked.

"You are the last protectors of The Source," the green knight answers, "The last line to hold back the Source of Evil."

"Okay so we're the last line. Look just us what we need to know because we need to get back to Angel Grove to fight Lokar and his forces of evil. We came here seeking answers and knowledge of the legacy of the Power Rangers. We came to learn." Tommy explained.

"We can't give you knowledge, only power," the blue knight replies, "We can give you the true source of your power."

"You know what? In my honest opinion I don't think any of this is real." Tommy snaps suddenly getting frustrated, "None of this is actually happening. This is just like the story. Like some shadow puppet play. This is some non-reality reenactment holographic..." Without any warning, one of the knights knocks out Tommy with a blow to the head. He suddenly drops on the ground and in tie drops Kimberly on the ground as well leaving the two of them unconscious while the three knights look on.


	24. History's True Colors

**Chapter 24: History's True Colors  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

"Okay we seriously got a problem on our hands here!" Jason replied as they viewed the damaged window in the training room.

When the shaman demon like monster suddenly appeared in the training room it instantly started to attack the Rangers. That instant the eight Rangers morphed to battle the monster after it threw Zack through the window and ran off. The Rangers realized not only Tommy and Kimberly was missing, but they needed to deal with the monster that they brought in as the exchange that was loose around Angel Grove. The eight of them pondered how they were going to get it back without destroying it.

"No kidding we got a problem," Rocky replied, "Two of our friends are missing and disappeared to God knows where and now we got our exchange student running about in Angel Grove."

"We have to find that thing in order to bring Tommy and Kimberly back!" Kat added, "I'm going to try to find a way to open the portal, maybe we could send it back to where it came from to get our friends back."

"Exactly how are we going to lure that thing here?" Zack asked.

"Does it exactly have to be alive?" Aisha asked.

"Well maybe if we find it I don't it specifically tells us what condition that thing has to be in," Jason replied thinking about his two best friends, "I don't care if I have to drug it, snap it's neck or bring it back in pieces. Obviously destroying the monster isn't an option because we need it for the spell and to send it back. However, we're not leaving Tommy and Kimberly behind and they're counting on us to find a way to bring them back, no matter how we do it."

"We'll get them back Jason don't worry there's no way we're leaving Tommy and Kimberly behind," Trini assured him.

A moment later the alarm in the Command Center went off as Billy and the others headed downstairs and access the computer screen. Billy turned the screen on and it showed an image of the shaman demon monster wrecking havoc in the business district of Downtown Angel Grove. But then, the alarm went off again and this time the image switched to a group of putties causing trouble during a Renaissance Festival at Angel Grove Park. The eight Rangers looked at each figuring out that they had a lot on their plate with two members short.

"It's going to take at least a full team to get the shaman demon monster back to the house," Adam said, "But we need Kat to work the spell but also we have to deal with the putties."

"Let us handle the putties in the park," a voice said as the eight of them turned around to find Rosaline and a few potentials in the Command Center.

"This is too much of a risk besides not all of you have been in the field of battle long enough," Jason argued worried about their safety, "Rosaline...if load behold something happens to you then your parents I can't risk..."

"I know the risk and although we don't have the power we have to still do our part," Rosaline said, looking at some of her friends, "Look, your first priority is getting my parents back and if you say that monster is the key to Kat's spell then get it here. Myself, along with Penny, Desmond, Kenji, Virgil, Chan, Silas and a few of the experienced potentials can deal with the putties in the park. You guys deal with the monster while Kat works to get the portal open."

"Even if we could find a way it requires a lot of heavy magic and I'm not a full fledged witch yet to do that," Kat objected, "We're talking about serious dark magic."

"I can help with that," Bianca suddenly answered, "Being from a descendant of a Romanian Gypsy clan we dealt with some pretty powerful spells and magic. You're kind of not the only pagan practitioner here...though technically I like to be referred to as a Technopagan."

"Are you willing to be my anchor if it gets into heavy dark magic?" Kat asked questionably.

"You're powerful I can tell and you're able to hold your own ground Katherine but if in case I'll provide backup," Bianca smiled, "Along with Aidan and Shi-Ann."

"So what's the plan then? You guys need more able bodies to help out here," Desmond said, "We're willing to do what needs to be done."

Knowing that their options are limited the seven veterans turned to Jason as he was considered the active leader right now. There was a lot at stake Jason had to consider. The first being the safety of the potential Rangers, in particular Rosaline because of the fact she is Tommy and Kimberly's daughter. The second was the fact that they were going to send the potentials into battle unsupervised and risk them either getting hurt or adding another body count to the list. The third was the idea of Kat tapping into some heavy dark magic in order to bring their friends back that could push his wife beyond the edge. He wished someone else called the shots.

"Jason...you need to make the call for our next move because right now you're about the only person with a game plan," Billy answered, "What's it going to be?"

"Kat and Trini work on a way to bring back Tommy and Kimberly. There has to be a spell that could reopen the portal they went through. I want you two to remain behind with the other potentials in case Lokar and his forces decide to pay us another visit. Rosaline...get yourself and the others armed up on weapons and head down to Angel Grove Park to deal with the Putties. Remember work together as a team and aim for the Z on their chest. If anything...goes wrong you pull out right away and get back home as fast as you all can." Jason instructed, "The rest of us will track down the shaman demon monster and get it back to the house. Remember do not by any chance destroy the monster or else Tommy and Kimberly are lost forever."

"Here take these," Billy replied as he hand Justin's old communicator to Rosaline, "I know this isn't much but this belonged to a friend of ours. This is our best chance of keeping in contact with all of you because you guys are there alone and unsupervised. It's a lot of responsibility and though you guys can't teleport yet we'll keep watch over you. If anything goes wrong use that to contact us right away."

"Keep it on you Rosie...besides it runs in your family," Penny replied putting the communicator on Rosaline's wrist, "Now you're just like your mom and dad."

"We won't let you down and please be safe out there and get my parents back," Rosaline replied as her and the potentials headed upstairs to arm up.

"Good luck you guys and...let the power protect you," Jason replied as he turned to his friends, "Come on we got a monster to bag and tag!"

**(Unknown Location)**

A little while later, Tommy wakes up groggy and disorientated and finds himself and Kimberly sitting on the ground. By this time Kimberly has regain consciousness as they look around. The two of them have seem to find themselves in a cave as both of them stand up. However, Tommy and Kimberly find themselves both shackled at their wrists and chained to the ground as they struggle against the chains. The three knights are standing around them in a circle, each of them holding a box.

"Tommy...what the hell is this?" Kim murmured struggling against the chains, "The last thing I remember was being knocked out by these guys. Who are they?"

"These knights are the ones The Meridian gave the power coins to. These guys are responsible for choosing the first Power Rangers in the Order of Meridian's stead when the war against The Source intensified," he answered looking at them, "They were tasked to bestow the powers on the first Rangers chosen. Frankly...I don't know where we are."

"We are at the beginning. The source of your true power and strength." The blue knight replied, "This is the Hollow of the Great Power."

"This why we brought the Wings of fate here," the red knight said, "This is where the journey began."

"I thought we were the ones that brought us here," Kim replied looking confused, "Listen you guys we're already Power Rangers, bursting with power. We don't need anymore."

"The prophecy foretold that the descendants of the Wings of Fate didn't talk so much," the green knight said.

As the two of them struggled against their chains, each of the knights opened their boxes. The first box contained the original power coins that was glowing profusely being energized with unlimited power. The second box was a gold box that surged erratically signifying the essence of the Great Power while the third box contained a shadow representing darkness. However, they saw the blue knight bring forth a staff that contained the Orb of Artopros that they stuck in the middle between them as it started glowing an eerie multicolor light.

"The power coins will only work in tide to the ones chosen to yield the power when they become enjoined as one," the blue knight said.

"Here is the true source of your power," the red knight said showing the three boxes, "With the Great Power anything is possible but for that to happen requires to enjoin the light and dark as one.

"The light from the spirit of humanity and the darkness of the source will in tide enjoin with the Great Power to become one," the green knight said gripping the staff, "To possess the power."

"Oh my God...this is how you bestowed the power?" Tommy replied, too shock to come to grips with what he is learning, "This...is how..."

"We created the original line of Power Rangers?" the red knight said, "Yes it is. The Great Power and its essence must infuse with you as one."

"No freaking way you are not by any means ripping my soul out to jack it up with unstable pure energy that could drive a person insane!" Kim angrily yelled struggling against her chains, "A serious power overload? Do you have any idea the consequences you do to the mortality of a person's humanity? You're willing to corrupt them with unlimited power and strip away from them the essences that makes us human?"

"This will make you ready to fight," the blue knight said, "It will ensure you victory like it did eons ago for your planet."

"What and at the price of our own souls and humanity? You're willing to bestow power on us in exchange for corrupting everything that makes a person who they are?" Tommy yelled, "It will violate us and drive us to the edge of insanity trying to yield all this power! Extracting the soul of humanity and infusing it with an enormous amount of energy and power could systematically kill someone! This is unstable and combustible elements you are wedging into someone's soul! This isn't the way!"

"This is all there is Wings of Fate," the green knight said. The staff suddenly started glowing as Tommy and Kimberly felt their souls being ripped out from out of them but could see it being tethered by a light. The feeling of it being wedge with the essence of the Great Power and the shadow spirit from the Source was unbearable as they started feeling their senses and emotions being clawed and yanked at from all sides.

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Meanwhile, in downtown Angel Grove the six morphed Rangers led by Jason track the shaman demon monster in an alleyway at the back of the movie theater. After it throws Aisha and Billy in a pile of garbage, Rocky, Zack and Adam proceed to attack it using their weapons. Unfortunately, as Aisha and Billy are in the process of recovering, the monster ends up throwing Rocky right in their direction. The monster punches Jason in the face as he stands up and he ends up tackling it, head butting it. However, the monster ends up punching Jason repeatedly, pinning him against the wall but Zack's blaster shot intervention gives Jason the opportunity.

"That's for throwing my ass through a window!" Zack yelled as he watched Jason kick the monster across the alley.

"Yeah come you bastard let's see what you got!" Jason yells in frustration and excitement. "Guys get your blasters ready so it's ugly face stays down!"

"Firing blasters!" the others replied as they blasted the monster but unfortunately found it staggering and struggling to get up.

"Jason we need another plan here this guy doesn't know when to stay down!" Adam replied.

"Son of a bitch come on!" Jason says as he once again rushes the monster and tackles him into the wall. He once again pins Jason against the wall until Jason uses his blaster and shoots the monster in the stomach. In a surprising move, the others hear a cracking sound in the alley as they turn to see Jason grab the monster's head and twists it, snapping it's neck and throwing it to the ground. "Then there is that."

"I'm guessing that's something you picked up in the army?" Aisha replied a bit surprised.

"You could say that...just don't mention it to my wife okay it might freak her out," Jason murmured.

"Come let's teleport back to the house with that thing bagged and tagged to go," Billy said as they got their communicators ready for teleport.

**(The Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house, Trini, Bianca, Aidan and Shi-Ann watch in astonishment as massive energy radiates through the room. Kat is sitting in a circle and it freaks out the others when they notice with the enormous amount of magic Kat is channeling her eyes go black as well as her hair color the more power she is using. Trini begins to worry as she continues to watch her friend perform her magic.

_"Via temporis, iam clamo ad te,via spatii te jubeo aperire. Aperi! Via, concursus, tempus, spatium, audi me ut imperio!" _Kat continues chanting profusely as the others watch, "Screw it! Mighty forces, I suck at Latin, OK? But that's not the issue. I'm the one in charge, and I'm telling you open up, portal, now!" She invokes in fury.

"It's not happening," Aidan replied.

"Give her time she is getting it," Bianca added, "Kat knows what she's doing."

"Or it's more like Kat is channeling something more powerful than ever," Trini says with worry, "Kat, I think you should back up a little."

"No! I need for this to work!" Kat yells, "I command you to open up the portal now!"

Kat's arms suddenly thrusts up behind her, sending magic towards Aidan and Bianca, who immediately freeze. The two potentials find themselves enveloped in magic as Shi-Ann watches her two friends being lifted off the ground and Trini in shock watching Kat lifting them off the ground, pulling magic from them. Through her, they manage to successfully create the portal in the shape of a large window of light. Knowing that Kat's hair is black while channeling magic through Aidan and Bianca, Trini steps into the circle and pulls her friend out by the arms as her hair changes back to it's blonde hair color. The potential and Trini are surprised and a bit shaken about what just happened.

**(Unknown Location)**

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy continue to resist the infusion and enjoin surge from the essence of the Great Power and the shadow of the Source. Both of them continue to struggle through their chains as they see the glow from the power coins starting to slowly diminish as the essence and shadows start circling around them. Kim could see the struggle in Tommy's eyes as he fights to resist the surge and infusion of the Source's shadow enjoining with his own soul.

"Make this stop!" Kim gritted through her teeth, "You don't understand what it will do to us, especially to Tommy!"

"This is what you came for," the red knight said.

"This isn't the way to obtain power!" Tommy argued, fighting to resist the infusion, "Not at a price of our souls and humanity!"

"Do not fight this," the blue knight replied, "The great war against The Source eons ago was fought with this victory. If you resist then the power coins will be irrelevant if you don't become one with the Great Power."un

"You think we came all the way here to get jacked up with unstable and combustible power that could drive a person insane?" Tommy yelled as he suddenly rips his chains out from the ground, "We can't beat this. We know that now! But you guys? The Order of Meridian entrusted you with the power coins and choose their successors. You were their best warriors you had a job, but you violated and corrupted the souls of the ones you bestowed the power upon! It was their job to protect this planet from the Source but you tapped into it by using it as an instrument to infuse them with power.!You dishonored the Great Power and the Order of Meridian for what you did to the first line of Power Rangers!" Tommy snaps as he sees Kim rip her chains out from the ground.

"You don't understand!" the green knight argued.

"No you don't understand! What makes humanity is the heart and soul of a person! You take that away from them and taint it with the darkness and unstable power surging you corrupt them. You destroy the person on the inside out!" Kim argued, "They become corrupted by the power because you infused it in them against their will. They fought the good fight oh yeah they did that, but it shouldn't cost them their souls and everything they were before you gave them the power. There was no such thing as preserving the balance or controlling it and in time they lost who they were and all they saw till their last breath was the power itself, nothing else!"

"The sad thing about this is...deep down you know that The Order of Meridian, especially Zordon knew you weren't capable of handling the Great Power," Tommy said, "You are right that anyone who possesses the Great Power anything is possible. You did the impossible alright...by forcing pure energy inside the human body in order to yield the power coins. That's how it worked isn't it? Infuse and enjoin the Great Power with the light and darkness to maintain the power coins. All you needed was a conduit of purity and who better then the souls of humanity. I say that is a mighty fine trade."

"Like they always say...any source of power corrupts the human soul doesn't it? It makes you pathetic and weak and you obviously have nothing to show us!" Kim snaps.

Using the chains shackled on their wrists as weapons, Tommy and Kimberly fight against the three knights as they swing them at the legs of one of the knights and at the staff of the other. A fight ensues between Tommy, Kimberly and the knights. After defeating two of the men, Kim walks up to the red knight, holding the staff as she breaks it in half. The light and glow disappears from the cave afterward.

"It's always the staff isn't it?" Kimberly asked looking at Tommy.

"We offered you power Wings of Fate," the red knight said in dejection.

"Tell us something we don't know," Tommy demanded looking at them furiously.

"As you wish...white falcon," the red knight says as he holds his hands to Tommy's head. Tommy's face is full of concern as he silently stares at the red knight but Kimberly tries to interject only for him to place his other hand on Kim's head. Simultaneously both of them are seeing into the vision that the red knight is instilling in their minds as Tommy's face clenches up with dejection as everything around them fades to white.

**(The Boarding House)**

Minutes later, Jason and the others teleport back into the training room with the body of the shaman demon monster. The guys throw the body into the portal as Aisha spots Rosaline and the other potentials coming into the house, exhausting but victorious over the putties. A moment later, Tommy and Kimberly find themselves back in the training room. The exhausted couple stare at their friends in silence and shock for a moment before taking in that they have returned.

"I'm glad you guys are both safe," Rosaline replied hugging her parents, "We...held the fort down while you both were away."

"We didn't have the choice I'm sorry about sending Rosaline and the others out in battle," Jason said.

"You did what you had to bro...keeping things together and stepping up as a leader," Tommy said as they shook hands, "We're glad you guys are safe, all of you."

"Anyways we're wiped and we're going to fill the others in on what happened," Desmond added as the potentials left the room leaving the ten veterans alone.

"Thanks for bringing us back Kat, Trini we couldn't have returned if it wasn't for you," Kim said.

"Kat should get all the thanks she did tap into some heavy dark magic to do so," Trini sighed, concerned about Kat.

"It scared me but I needed to do what needed to be done," Kat sighed, "Trini...I'm sorry about what happened with Aidan and Bianca."

The two of them started recalling their encounter with the three knights and revealed about the truth behind the history of how the first line of Power Rangers came to be. It shocked the rest of them but for Tommy and Kimberly to nearly experience the excruciating process the first Rangers went to to obtained their powers was too much. It seemed like everything they knew about their legacy had a dark past and plot twist like history revealed its true colors to them. For them to hear it brought displease and question about where their legacy is heading.

"We turned down massive power...but to gain it at a critical price wasn't what we wanted," Tommy sighed, "Our legacy's history, has it's dark side like everything else. I think we made a mistake. They offered us a way out to defeat The Source, but there was a loophole and never again will I want to go through that. Seeing how they did it sickened me to the core to strip away the foundations of humanity, the soul itself."

"We'll find a way like we always do to defeat the forces of evil," Jason assured them.

"How can we be sure when everything we thought we know about the legacy of the Power Rangers and it's foundations hid a dark past," Kim sighed, "What do we have left to believe in? Trust was something that they didn't pick up after the Order left Earth."

"But they're right about one thing...this isn't enough to beat the Source," Tommy added, "There is no such thing as a honest fight and we're not sure if we have enough at our disposal."

"Why do you say that Tommy? What did they show you?" Jason asked questionably. Tommy and Kimberly quietly looked at each other without willing to tell their friends of the vision they received in regards to the eerie unheard war cries. What they knew that frightened them that beneath the depths below the city a massive army of Turok Patrollers await in the shadows forming an army of unstoppable numbers.


	25. The Honesty Game

**Chapter 25: The Honesty Game  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Art Gallery)**

It was Monday morning when Tommy, Kimberly, Billy and Trini were down by the art gallery once again. Apparently due to the summer tourist season coming up they heard from Jason's mother that the board decided to hold off on the renovations on the art gallery since it was one of the top tourist attractions in the city. However, knowing that the art gallery is located right over the seal the magnitude of activity and energy generating from it will surely cause massive commotion for anything surrounding it. The quartet walked into the art gallery and immediately walked into a scene of massive commotion on the main floor. They saw the security guards trying to break up two boys on a group field trip fighting as Tommy and Billy assisted the security guards. Trini then noticed an employee at the information desk fading away from the desk as she noticed her to prevent her from disappearing. Meanwhile Kimberly dealt with overly hysterical female tourists sobbing coming out of the bathroom complaining about their looks and weight and an overly stressed out male tour guide.

"Something bad is going on here," Tommy replied, "It's like massive commotion out here."

"Tell me about it I'm sure that the board must have thought long and hard to hold off on renovations to the place," Trini added.

"Come on let's go find Jason's mom it seems like she's not the only concerned employee working here," Kim said, "We should head to the management office and find out what's going on."

"Affirmative guys besides the tourist season at the art gallery just got interesting," Billy replied as they headed to the management office. While they made their way up the three of them didn't take notice of Billy looking suspiciously around the gallery and worried about things. Unknown to them, Billy thought his eyes were tricking him when he assumed he saw an apparition of what looked like to be Justin following them. The activity going on from the seal was definitely manifesting at an alarming rate and Billy wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Hey Billy are you okay?" Trini asked her husband.

"Huh yeah I thought I heard something...maybe it was just the wind," Billy said, hesitating for a moment. "Come on let's go see Mrs. Scott."

By the time they reached the management office they found Marie Scott, Jason's mother on the phone complaining about the recent strange events and some of the members of the management staff trying to deal with their employees' complaints. "I thought I made it clear with the board that now wasn't a good time to open the gallery and hold off renovations!" Marie yelled, "Mr. Brooks as chairman of the board you realize that things at the art gallery hasn't been normal these last couple of months! So what makes you think it was safe to reopen even when they reluctantly voted despite our managerial staffs objections to the board's wishes?"

"Mrs. Scott? It's Tommy and the rest of us," Tommy said knocking on the door as she signaled them to come in.

"Look I will meet with you later on to discuss what is going on with the gallery," Marie added talking on the board, "Fine I will give it a week but if things intensify the gallery closes down indefinitely and frankly the last thing we should be concerned about is losing revenue during the tourist season in Angel Grove." She finished as she hung up the phone and looked at her son's four friends. "Can you believe this? The Chairman of the board for the art gallery is still insisting on keeping the place open...despite the complaints that the management and staff has been filing for weeks! This morning someone threw a rock at me while I was getting out of my car! I didn't really get a good look at the person."

"Oh my God are you okay Mama Scott?" Kim asked looking concern Even after all these years she still maintained a close relationship with Jason's family and had a very strong respect for his mother. "You know it could be anyone. Staff, employees, tourists. Something is going on today."

"Yes, um well that occurred to me as I ducked the other two rocks," she added, "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. Why don't we step into my office to discuss the matter in private." The four them followed Marie into her office. "I know you guys have been involved in some weird stuff since you were teenagers and this being Angel Grove...weird things happen. Jason has been telling me the last couple of weeks you all been sneaking into the gallery investigating something. Does it have to do with what the delivery crew found in the gallery's basement level awhile back?"

"It does have to do with the seal," Tommy reluctantly answered, "I know it's hard to explain Mrs. Scott because we're concerned about your safety and also that of the staff. You're right that all of you are voicing concerns about what is happening. All we know is that seal in the basement is reacting. Up until now there is this thing that happens, over the gallery and everything surrounding it. The way that something feels, it happens and starts being that way...for real. It's hard to say that we seen things like this before...but not all at once."

"Are you trying to tell me that some of our staff's emotional turmoils can be blown out of proportion?" Mrs. Scott asked, questionably, "Kind of reminds me of hell busting over."

"You could put it that way," Kim added.

"Sometimes being at work can be like war," Trini said as they viewed the activity outside the office, "Life itself is like war. Sometimes staff can complain about how management is out to get them. Employees are stressed out about wages and hours, and well the tourists they just have a lot on their mind. If something is not done about this, there's going to be a riot on our hands. And some pretty nasty stuff too."

"Like what's the worst that could happen?" Mrs. Scott asked. They noticed a male tour guide storming out of the management office screaming and getting louder until he explodes outside the doors of the office. There is bloody residue splatter left on the office windows as the secretary screams in horror of what happened while the rest of the managerial staff tries to ease the tension.

"Maybe he should have asked for vacation time six weeks ago," Kim sighed, looking out the office window.

"I can't explain or try to come to grips with what is going on," Marie replied as she went into her drawer to retrieve a spare set of keys to the art gallery, "Something tells me my son and the rest of you dealt with stuff like this before. Whatever is going on in that basement it's scaring my staff and a lot of strange activity is going happening. This is why...I believe Tommy that you, Jason, Kimberly and the rest of you will need these. Don't worry about sneaking in because whatever the board decides I believe it won't make a difference. I trust you'll all be safe at whatever you decide to do next."

"We will Mrs. Scott and don't worry...we'll have the gallery up and properly running for the tourist season," Tommy assured her, "Thank you for trusting us."

**(Basement)**

After their meeting with Mrs. Scott, the four of them ventured downstairs into the basement. However, Billy still continued to be haunted by the apparition of Justin that continued to follow them as they looked around the basement. _"You know what you did although it was an accident? You knew what lies beneath the seal and how to open it. What's the deal keeping it a secret Billy? Though your conscience says your guilty our friends deserve to know, especially Kimberly. Tell them what you know!"_ He kept hearing Justin's voice in his head as he tried to tune it out. Once they approached the Seal of Telal, it was unearth once again and fully exposed.

"I guess someone likes to leave this thing out in the open," Trini replied, "It's planning to turn these people into monsters or something else."

"It's more than that Trini...more than any of us could imagine," Tommy said, "Kim and I had a vision the other day when we ventured through that portal. The knights they showed us something about what lies beneath the seal."

"What did you see?" Billy asked curiously.

"An army of Turok Patrollers, maybe over in the hundreds. However what I know is the last Turok Patroller that must of crawled out of this hole made me awfully nervous and not to mention it left me a bloody and bruised mess." Tommy explained. They watched as Kimberly went to further examine the seal up close. However, as she knelt on the seal she finds a knife on top of it as she clutches it. Suddenly Kim's eyes turn white as she starts speaking in a deep eerie voice, and directly looking at Billy.

"Evil is what evil does," Kimberly said in a low, eerie voice, "Drive the words deep into him didn't it Billy?"

"Kimberly? What's wrong?" Tommy said looking concern for his girlfriend.

"I know what you all did...especially the brainchild lad in blue there," Kim continued obviously possessed, "Though inadvertently you did use our trusty knife to give the evil doers the first sacrificial lamb. The power in the knife to baptize the seal: the blood and power in which I spill, I consecrate to the purest source of evil. The conscience is telling and showing you guilt. He's dead because of you! Admit it you knew where Justin's fate lies yet you deny it! Say it! Say that his blood is on your hands!"

The minute Kimberly began to charge at Tommy and the others, they sidestepped out of the way as she ran into the wall. Immediately he ends up rushing to her side after she regains consciousness feeling a bit groggy. "Hey take it easy Beautiful you went full line back on the wall. Are you alright?"

"That seal...it was controlling me wasn't it?" Kim asked staring at the knife in her hand, "We need to get rid of this seal and find a way to shut it down before it stares everything apart."

"There is one way to stop it...find the very first person who fed it the first drop of blood," Billy said with reluctance, "I believe we got a lot of things to talk about guys.

**(The Boarding House)**

Tommy, Kimberly and the others were down in the command center waiting while Billy and Trini were talking privately in another nearby vacant room in the basement command center. Billy explained about seeing Justin's apparition in the art gallery stalking them assuming that it was another one of Lokar's illusion, until he felt the apparition was part of the activity going on with the seal. However, to Billy he knew seeing Justin forced him to confront the long kept burden he hid from his friends for months and especially to Trini. Kimberly felt bad for her best friend trying to come to terms with the revelation that Billy knew about the seal and his guilt of tasking Justin to investigate it the night of his death. It was something that he couldn't bring himself to deal with...being inadvertently responsible for the death of one of their own.

"Kimberly are you okay?" Tommy asked, "With Billy...I mean he knew about the seal and what it did?"

"I don't want to talk about the seal right now or about Justin," Kimberly sighed. The last thing she didn't want was to let Billy blame himself as well for what happened to her in terms of the ritual to open up the seal. However, it made her question a few things about the whole honesty issue because right now Trini is beginning to question her trust in Billy. "Look right now there's some tension going on between Trini and Billy. We need to be there for them as friends and Billy has enough to deal with in terms of telling us about Justin. I know there is apart of him that is wracked with guilt for unintentionally sending Justin to his death. But at least he didn't kill him in cold blood...that was Rita and Zedd. Don't...by any means make Billy the one responsible for my capture when they took me to the seal okay?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Jason asked.

"Because we've known Billy for a long time and guilt is something that he shouldn't be feeling," Kim replied, "Hey we all lied and made mistakes but now is not the time to being playing the blame game. Billy and Trini are working out some issues right now as any normal married couple and as their friends we should respect their privacy."

"That's not what Trini thinks," Tommy sighed, "I mean he kept her in the dark for months about the whole situation with the Potential Rangers. Now we find out he knew about the seal and how it will open. I can understand where she's coming from being upset and angry at Billy because he wasn't honest with her or the rest of us. However, we have a problem on our hands and the issue is about shutting down that seal. Look, we can't afford to lose anymore territory to Lokar and I don't want to take any chances on anymore Turok Patrollers coming out from that hole. Our best bet on shutting down that seal lies with Billy...to repay for what he gave to open it up."

"You're suggesting to offer up Billy in order to shut it?" Rocky asked too shocked to think of the fact of what Tommy is suggesting.

"No one is not dying on our account you understand?" everyone turned around to find Trini and Billy back in the the room, "Look Tommy is right about one thing and that is we can't afford to lose anymore territory to Lokar. Shutting down the power of the seal is the only way to do that...but in order to do that we must offer it a repayment for the first drop of blood it spilled. I could be upset with Billy about everything he hid from us but when you love someone too much and understand why they did it, I believe it outweighs all else that is the issue.

"Guys we got an issue!" Kat replied running downstairs with Zack and Aisha, "We did a roll call on all the potentials and six of them went into some trance like state chanting some ancient Latin language! I think they're heading towards the seal!"

"I'm coming with you guys to the seal...if it wants something for repayment I'm going to give it," Billy said looking at his friends, "You're right Trini, it's time I start being honest and I promise to make this right."

**(Angel Grove Art Gallery)**

It was late night when Tommy, Kim, Billy and the others teleported to the art gallery. Kat, Rocky and Adam stayed behind at the house to look after the potentials while the rest of them went to shut down the seal. As they ventured downstairs in the basement, the seven Rangers noticed a white glowing light coming from where the seal was located. _"You have to stop it Billy and make things right again,"_ Billy once again saw Justin's spirit appear to him in the basement. _"It's the only way to regain their trust, by repaying back what you gave to the seal."_ The others noticed Billy talking to himself but they could sense that it was his subconscious talking to him.

"I didn't know and I didn't mean for any of this to happen! We knew the risks Justin and I wish you stop being Marley's ghost haunting me!" Billy yelled in frustration, "What do you want from me?"

_"Honesty and trust is what you need to succeed Billy...it was something that you need to regain," _Justin's spirit kept telling him. Once they got to the seal they saw the six missing potential Rangers standing around the seal in a circle as it continued to glow. The potentials were stuck in a trance like state chanting in Latin until they managed to conjure up a few Dark Judges in the room.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" they all yelled as they morphed, "WHITE RANGER POWER! PINK RANGER POWER! BLUE RANGER POWER! YELLOW RANGER POWER! GOLD RANGER POWER! SILVER RANGER POWER! ORANGE RANGER POWER!"

Tommy, Jason and Zack started battling the Dark Judges while Trini and Aisha rescued the six potential Rangers and led them out of the art gallery. Kimberly and Billy dispatched of the two Dark Judges who was causing the mind control on the potentials as both of them used their weapons to clear a path in the main lobby for Trini and Aisha to escape with the potentials. Once they disposed of the Dark Judges, Tommy sent Jason and Zack out to help Aisha get the potentials home as Trini made her way back to the basement with the knife in hand.

"Okay Billy...it's all up to you now," Trini replied pointing the knife to Billy, "It's your turn now but before this happens I want to know something and I want the honest truth out of you. Did you know...about what happened that night to Justin? Were you aware this whole time even when Kimberly, my best friend was tortured and beaten for over two weeks by Lokar? Why didn't you tell us about the seal and what you knew?"

"Because...you all would have blamed me for getting all of us involved with the whole Lokar mess. Everything that has happened to us from the potentials, to the seal, the Order of Meridian, our powers, all of it would have fallen on me. I got all of us into this mess because I stumbled upon something at work one day. I feel guilty for all of it but nothing won't wash away the guilt for what Justin and Kim endured upon this seal. Though I wasn't the one who cut them...I inadvertently offered them up." Billy added started to get distraught.

"Yeah and Justin is dead because of that...it's his ghost that's haunting you right Billy?" Tommy asked.

"He had a lot to live for and it hurts knowing that I'm still alive and he's not. Apart of me feels like a murderer because I got him involved in something I learned about our legacy. I kept things from all of you but him...he was young and bright and reminded me of myself when I was a kid. For all the wrongs I did to you guys I'm sorry, especially you Trini, and Kimberly. I've known you both since we were kids and I love both of you so much: one being the woman I love and the other I love like a little sister. I wish I could take back all that I've done but if my blood and energy is the only repayment this seal needs to atone for my sins...then so be it." Billy sighed as he knelt on the seal.

"For months we been fighting alongside each other and since we were first chosen we promised to be honest and truthful with one another because we were friends," Trini added coming to terms with what is about to happen to her husband, "Why did you believe that not all of us deserved to know the truth equally? But you know something it's hard to accept that sometimes good people die. We've all been honest about our personal feelings and issues except for you. Please trust us when we say we'll be there for you no matter what. I don't know why you felt that you had to carry the guilt of all of this on you. It...was never your fault we got involved in this war against Lokar we chose to fight. We chose because we had to defend the legacy we started and built and fighting for the future line. It's already atonement Billy and it's already been paid for."

"Maybe there might be another way," Kim replied.

"I wish it was simple...but to stop this the right repayment needs to be offered and I wish I could see this to the end with you guys," Billy sighed as he started sobbing, "I know you guys will succeed. I'm standing on this seal feeling what Justin felt, what you felt Kim as they forced the blood and power onto this seal. If I could...I wish it was me instead if only I could take back the pain and suffering you guys endured. Promise me you guys will beat Lokar and ensure our mission...isn't a failure. Those potentials need guidance Tommy and leader who will light the path for their fates and destinies. Change the world...change everything we knew about ourselves and redefine it." As Billy was preparing to slash his throat with the knife, tears flowed down Billy's face that caused all the suppressed emotions to come out. While standing on top of the glowing seal he didn't notice one of his tears fall on the seal and that it immediately stopped glowing, leaving Billy and the others confused.

"Okay that was odd," Tommy looked confused, "That seal just stopped glowing."

_"It didn't want blood Billy, it wanted tears...tears of atonement and empathy,"_ Justin's spirit appeared in front of Billy once again. However, the others were shocked when they were finally able to see him, _"You needed to feel the emotional turmoil and anguish this war is causing. I never blamed you for anything but it was your own guilt that brought this upon yourself as a burden. I knew what needed to be done but what you need to understand is...everyone decides their own destiny and fate. Not everything is written in stone and that's why you need the rest of the guys' trust and honesty to help you. I trusted you Billy and it was a test for you to understand the cost of emotional suppression because all of you together are strong and you need each others' strengths and guidance to lean on."_

"How's it possible we could see you Justin?" Kimberly suddenly asked as Justin turned to his friends and smiled.

_"Just call it a favor from the powers that be...remember either fight together or die alone the choice is yours,"_ Justin said, _"The seal should be inactive for now. Lokar is not done with all of you because he has plans...he's gearing up his cavalry for war. This time it's going to be a war not based on life or death, but fate and destiny itself. This war will redefine everything we knew and come to understand that is all I could say. Keep on fighting and trust one another that's all I'm asking for my friends...and let the power protect you."_ With that Justin suddenly vanished from their sights as the four of them teleported back to the boarding house.

Once they all got back to the boarding house, they found the missing potentials were safe and sound and the others waiting for them. If Billy learned one thing about his whole ordeal with fighting this war against the Source of Evil is that everyone of them will be tested to their limits. It was evident that the sudden visit from Justin's spirit needed him to understand the turmoil that his friends were enduring in terms of what they gave up and left behind just to fight once again. He knew that he made mistakes in the past and the lack of honesty and trust he displayed trying to carry his own burdens manifested. They made have succeeded in shutting down the seal for now, but the journey ahead wasn't getting any easier. It was now the given time to say that everyone, especially Billy needed to trust and be honest with each other if they were going to win.


	26. Plight Of The Songbird

**Chapter 26: Plight Of The Songbird  
><strong>

**(The Lair)**

"They destroyed my Turok Patroller, stole the Artifacts of the Moirae from our grips, disposed of our Executioner, and now made our seal inactive! I will not tolerate this ignorant failure! Those pesky Rangers think they'll win but they're wrong!" Lokar snapped pacing around the underground caves watching the Dark Judges continue to try to dig to uncover something. "It's like I'm dealing with a bunch of imbeciles here! My Dark Judges call themselves my loyal servants and priests to my call when they couldn't dispose of a bunch of loathsome pesky teenage Power Ranger wannabes! I curse the Order of Meridian, especially Zordon for those do goody Power Parasites! They stole my power, my reign and my domain over those pesky humans! What are you two gulping at?"

"The Power Rangers are more than just mere humans oh Source of Evil...you are ancient and older beyond time," Rita screeched, "You have existed for eons long before the dawn of time and the universe! You embodied the true essence and source of prime evil in the universe!"

"In case you haven't forgotten...I'm non-corporeal meaning I can't touch anything! If I could I love to ring my necks around those pesky Rangers and snap them, especially loathsome duel of the Wings of Fate, the White and Pink Rangers. Those two have been a thorn on my side long enough and those two will certainly plan a pivotal role with these infested breed of Potential Power Rangers. Do you not understand that these two are prophecy to restore the line of the first Rangers dating back to The Order of Meridian, to Zordon and the Eltarians, and the Great Power? This wretched line is what diminishes my hold, my reign on this world and I must eliminate the line if I will bring forth a new era! But fear not...we still have some resources at our disposal. Is it all prepared for the restoration ritual?"

"Yes Source of Evil it is," Zedd hissed as he and six other Dark Judges brought forth a sword and golden spiked glove, "As you requested...the sword and glove."

"And they say good help is hard to find. I believe my friends I leave the honors to you to carry out with our little festivities here," Lokar smirked wickedly as the objects were placed on two stone tables.

"With pleasure oh Great Source," they hissed as they raised their staffs and scythed off the life force from the six Dark Judges in the room. "But first we need some volunteers for a power boost!" Zedd and Rita chanted an incantation while Lokar watched manically as the room lit with an eerie red glow around the sword and golden glove. Soon, red smoke started circling around the objects as it started manifesting corporeal forms to it as their spell resurrected two of the most powerful generals to serve both Zedd and Rita in the form of Goldar and Scorpina.

"Great Source of Evil, Lokar it is an honor to make your acquaintance," Goldar hissed bowing in front of them, "My lord, my queen it's been so long."

"How can we be of service to our empress and emperor and the Source itself?" Scorpina replied evilly.

"I believe you two will serve to be our enforcers in this little ploy of a war against the Power Rangers," Lokar smirked wickedly, "It is about time we gave these pesky humans a run for their money! Hahaha!"

"Your wishes is our command we will eliminate the Power Rangers!" they both vouched with evil in their voices.

**(The Boarding House)**

It's been one week since they shut down the seal at the art gallery. From what they heard the staff at the gallery still had some reluctance to keep the place open now that the summer tourist season started. Things have gotten better for Billy and Trini after working out the minor path they hit in terms of Billy coming to terms with Justin's death and everything else. A few more new potentials managed to find their way to Angel Grove and the Ranger army slowly kept on growing in numbers. Tommy and the others stepped up the training and despite the monster activity slowly dying down for the time being everyone still remained on high alert.

The ten of them managed to reestablish contact with the Space Rangers on KO35 for an update status on the potentials they shipped out to the medical facilities. Meanwhile, Billy continued to maintain contact with the special operative teams of Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians to monitor possible potential Rangers on the list. They all had their tasks on training the potentials depending on their duration with them since the beginning. The only downside they had was not all of them had enough experience out in the field dealing with any of Lokar's forces like the ones who been with them during their move from Reefside to Angel Grove. Tommy and Kim woke up one day to the sound of commotion coming from upstairs.

"I don't even know how she makes it down to the ground without breaking something, blimey!" Penny replied looking out the window, "Boy her parents are going to freak!"

"You could say that again Penny," Desmond added, "Today is Sunday usually that be the day we get some R&R. Unfortunately, usually Sunday is the day Rosie loves to sneak out of the house."

"And what do we exactly tell the others about where she is?" Silas asked.

"Even though this is called a boarding house this is more like a mansion with a lot of rooms and gosh how do they afford to maintain this place?" Quincy asked, "Anyone of us could get lost in this giant two floor house."

"Yeah tell us about it," Kimberly smiled walking into the study room with Tommy, "Guys it's Sunday a day for R&R why are you guys cooped up inside?"

"Still trying to investigate the workings of your so called boarding house," Desmond replied, "Come on this is like the Xavier Mansion you guys have the dorm rooms, the training room, a rec room, study room, even that little underground command center. All you're missing is the X Jet and the Danger Room and then you got yourself a super secret underground lair."

"Dude again with the X-Men comic references," Quincy joked as the couple laughed at the potential's teenage bickering, "We're not mutants with superpowers but you wish that don't you?"

"Quincy give the guy a break besides I think Tommy and Kim are probably wondering where Rosaline headed off to this time," Silas replied letting it slip, "Oh gosh I did it again didn't I?''

"Rosaline sneaked out of the house again?" Tommy asked looking at Kim, "Of course it's Sunday we might have an idea at where our daughter is at?"

"Knowing her within the six months she's lived in Angel Grove Rosaline already picked out her special spot to hangout," Kim replied as the two headed out.

"Come on we haven't taken a normal stroll downtown in a long time let's go," Tommy smiled taking Kimberly's hand.

**(Angel Grove Business District)**

Tommy and Kim headed for the business district in downtown Angel Grove hoping to find Rosaline. Kimberly knew that usually on Sundays a lot of street performers would play down by the pier and with Rosaline's love for music they find her there. They walked along the pier when they noticed in the center of the wooden bridge their daughter along with Bianca, Virgil, Kenji and a few street musicians playing for a small crowd gathering around. Tommy smiled as he witnessed his daughter playing on a flute and it reminded him of the days he used to play the dagger flute to call upon his old Dragonzord that remained sleeping below the harbor. The crowd was drawn to them and all eyes were upon Rosaline as she continued to play a melodic tune full of passion and talent. **(AN: the theme playing is from Chrono Cross lol!)**

"Here you go this should be enough for bus fare," Rosaline said handing the money they earned to the street musicians, "Hope it gets you to Seattle."

"No thank you young lady for your kind contribution and talent...you are very gifted," one of the performers said to Rosaline, "As a token take the flute and violin. Our band has a spare already after seeing a young kids like you play with that much passion."

"Thank you for letting us jam with you," Rosaline smiled as her and the potentials watched the performers head off. "Have a safe trip!" As the crowd dispersed the potentials saw Tommy and Kimberly. "Hey mom, huh dad what are you doing here?"

"Didn't know you were given impromptu performances by the pier and we figured today is Sunday," Tommy smiled at his daughter, "It's a hunch to find you at your usual spot. You guys did good out there and we're guessing you raised a lot of money for those performers."

"Knowing you Rosaline you can't resist the siren call of the street musicians can you?" Kim replied. "The rest of you have some serious talent."

"It was all little Mozart's musical brilliance to thank here," Bianca added packing away the violin, "The only thing I learned to play was the violin when I used to spend the summers in Romania visiting my uncle. Virgil can keep a beat that's why he had the bongos and Kenji can strum a couple of notes on the guitar. The flutist here herself, our little songbird played something that reminded me of mixture of some old adventurous journey song, or something I would hear from the Gypsy Camps in Romania. We raised money for those traveling musicians to get to Seattle."

"Look it's my fault I shouldn't have sneaked out again like that I know with Lokar and everything going on I'm sorry. I just...well knowing it's Sunday this is the only place I can go to where it's kind of close to home a bit. Please don't get upset with me mom, dad for worrying you guys once again and I take full responsibility for any consequences and..." However Tommy and Kimberly cut her off before she could finish. Bianca, Virgil and Kenji decided to give the three of them some time alone when they mentioned that they spotted Kat and Jason not too far away around some of the shops downtown. Rosaline leaned against the railing on the wooden bridge staring out into the water. The last time the three of them were on this bridge together was after the truth of Rosaline's paternity came out.

"I like this spot for some reason. I can't explain it but here it's like my mind is at peace." she continued as she started playing the flute again.

"Your father used to come out here sometimes," Kimberly added, "Next to me being his confidant he used to find solace staring out into the water like he was talking to an old friend of his. You ever wondered what was down there in the water?"

"It made me curious the first time when we first talked here," Rosaline added.

"What is sleeping underneath the water in the harbor is the Dragonzord," Tommy said as he took the flute from Rosaline, "He's somewhere down there right where I left him. Seeing you playing the flute reminded me of him...how I used the dagger to call it many times, my original zord. It brings a lot of memories back seeing how far along I came since I was your age. When I lost my powers the first I used to come out here and stare out into the water. It was like I was talking to him and telling him about things going on in my life and the future. Though my days as the Green Ranger whether they be good or bad, I could say that had a big impact on my life."

"Do you guys ever think about the future?" Rosaline asked.

"Of course I think about what the future has in store for us once this battle is over," Kimberly murmured.

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is...do you guys ever think about the future together? Don't think about the whole Power Ranger aspect of it, or the future line or this war with Lokar, I mean the future you two planned out all those years ago. Do you think it's possible you both could have that again after sixteen years apart?" she asked curiously. "Staring at those rings on your fingers kind of indicates that you two want to be together in spite of all of this. You know according to legend back in Galway if you give someone a Claddagh Ring and they wear it on their left finger it indicates the they're married, well not officially. However, it's believe when a man gives the ring to the woman it means you're husband and wife without using a ceremony to validate the marriage. I think about the future and what I want and there is a chance that not all of us will make it to twenty-one. It's hard to say it but sometimes when you're on the brink of facing death you just wish that everything you dreamed about for the future you could live it like if it was your last day on earth."

"I think about it...everyday a future with your mother," Tommy replied, "I spent sixteen years wondering and thinking about all the what ifs in my life. In sixteen years the only person that remained constant, the thing I dreamed for was a life with your mom. Not everything is planned and sometimes life likes to throw a couple of wrenches along the way. It's possible to dream about the future I've always wanted when I already paid my debt as a Power Ranger. There's a lot of things I want in my life: marrying your mom, raising you and a bunch of brothers and sisters for you, the whole happily ever after. Parts of that came true in some different shape or form and finding you was a big factor."

"The last thing your dad and I wouldn't want you to think was that you're an accident and that we didn't want you," Kim said. "I'll still keep saying that I regretted giving you up for adoption sixteen years ago and never telling your dad about you. The day you were born was the day I envision what the future would be like for you. I wanted to ensure you had a happy normal childhood, you had a loving family and most of all that you were loved. The sixteen years you were with the Bennetts was the life I wanted to imagine and envision with your dad. However, I'm still holding onto that dream and praying I could have it again and live out this time but I don't know if we're too late because we missed out on so much with you Rosaline. I don't know if it's too late to get married and raise a family."

"I know my conception must of been one of the wrenches life threw at you guys when you were teenagers but it gave me the opportunity to live a normal childhood for sixteen years. And no...I maybe sixteen years old but there are still a few things you haven't missed out in my life yet and I want my future and my life here in Angel Grove. I want...a life with my parents and my family. I know I ran away when I was in the custody of my grandparents after my adopted parents died. However, I can't imagine a life without Elena and Hayden in it and although they're not related to me by blood, they're still my little brother and sister. Can you promise me guys something?"

"Anything you want," they both replied.

"If something happens...can you make sure that my little brother and sister are looked after," Rosaline said, "However if we do make it out of this...I want you guys to be my parents again legally. Can you promise me that you'll adopt me somehow because I can't imagine life without you guys in my life. Ever since I found you guys I felt like the little girl on the inside again who didn't want her mom and dad to leave. There is still time for us but is it possible for a future together as a family? Look I don't care what happens tomorrow or the next day but what I want is to at least have a moment where I could just be the lucky going teenage girl with dreams of being the next Mozart in the making with support from her parents. Is that hard to ask for?"

There are times when Tommy and Kimberly are lost in the shuffle of doing everything possible to ensure the survival of their friends, talks of the future and possibilities of a normal life are shoved aside. It was clear what Rosaline wanted and for those two they wanted the same thing, a chance to be a normal family and raise their daughter. However, despite the whole Lokar issue with making their daughter's vision of the future come true, the legal implications also became a factor. As much as they wanted her they feared for her safety and survival like any parent would.

"We all want the same thing and that's for us to be a family," Tommy added looking at her, "I want to be there for you and your mother. However...legally by law you're still the Bennett's daughter and your grandparents still hold legal guardianship of you. We know you ran away from them while living in their custody. For us to gain sole custody and have them relinquish their parental/guardianship rights maybe difficult. What about Elena and Hayden? You also have to consider them in the factor too."

"We maybe your parents biologically, but legally we still don't have parental rights to you since you're still under eighteen," Kimberly added realizing the complications of their situation, "Eventually your grandparents will know you've been here this whole time and as much as we love you for the authorities to find out we illegally obtained custody of you..."

"I understand...I don't want you guys to get into any trouble," Rosaline sighed, "I never...went to my adopted parents' funeral. The night before the funeral I got into a argument with my grandparents because I heard them talking about a conversation they had awhile back. I can't face them not because of the whole Lokar issue it's because of what I said to them. Two weeks after my adopted parents died we were sent to live with them by order of the court. It was obvious there was some reluctance on their behalf to look after us because they're old and retired. One night I made the suggestion of maybe reconsidering their guardianship options on us."

"Did you suggest another alternative to them?" Tommy asked.

"I...asked about you guys and if my grandparents knew anything about who my birth parents were. There was some reluctance for them to keep me and I sensed that my grandmother didn't appreciate the fact my folks told me the truth about my paternity. It was then when they started bad mouthing the idea and criticizing my folks for their decision to let me know the truth I snapped at them. They said I was disrespecting their memory by bringing you guys up for discussion that I just simply told them that they're not my real family and that they had no right to say that to me. I told them at least my folks were honest people and I loved them. I went off on them and that they told me if I didn't want to pay respects to my folks properly then they banned me from coming to the funeral. I understand it was a hard time for all of us...but I don't know..."

"You're afraid they haven't forgiven you for that argument the night before the funeral?" Kimberly asked, "They're still your family Rosaline you can't forget that, even if they're not blood you owe it to them. I know about the nights you tried calling their house to talk to Elena and Hayden and you simply hang up the phone. Deep down you know they're worried about you."

"If that attack didn't occur the night before the funeral I would have gone to the funeral the next day and apologized. Instead I ended up packing up in the middle of the night and leaving my grandparents' house and left a note to my family telling them I couldn't stay. That was over eight months ago and look at me now. I'm living in a boarding house with a bunch of runaways learning how to fight to save the world. I can't go back to Beaufort because it will mean I have to face the consequences for my actions." Rosaline sighed.

"Listen to me we promise we'll live up to our word and regain custody of you when this is all over, but we need to do this properly and legally," Tommy said leaning against the rail, "You know this is the first family conversation we had talking about what is your best interest. At first we're reluctant to try to pursue legally custody because of this whole Lokar mess. However, at sixteen years old you already have your mind set in what you see in our futures together. When there are talks about the future we often forget about it and it gets lost in the shuffle. But you, it seems like you're willing to plan out what is our best interest because you have envisioned to us when we don't discuss it much."

"At least there is someone in this party that will do the plighting for us on our behalf. We'll be there for you no matter what you decide or what you want Rosaline. I know this maybe a bit selfish to say but there is no way we can't afford to lose you again, not after sixteen years apart. I can see that you're also envisioning that your dad and I are going to legally tie the knot and have a few more children." Kim added as Rosaline slightly nodded. "It's cute to say hopefully we'll live to see the future of the Hart-Oliver family line."

"Too bad your happy ending will be nothing but a mere dream!" a voice sneered as the three of them turned around to the surprising sight of Goldar.

"Great another tender family moment ruined by the gold monkey!" Tommy snapped as they got into a fighting stance, "What do you want you gold monkey?"

"It's simple your doom!" Goldar sneered, "And I'll start with destroying the legacy of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart with your daughter's demise!"


	27. The Dark I Know Well

**Chapter 27: The Dark I Know Well  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Business District)**

"Great another tender family moment ruined by the gold monkey!" Tommy snapped as they got into a fighting stance, "What do you want you gold monkey?"

"It's simple your doom!" Goldar sneered, "And I'll start with destroying the legacy of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart with your daughter's demise!"

The last thing Tommy and Kimberly didn't want was to deal with the untimely return of Goldar as Rosaline stood behind her parents. It was true to say that Goldar proved to be a powerful adversary during their days as Power Rangers but it seemed like Lokar was pulling out the heavy guns to take them out. What worried them was the fact that moments later a couple of Dark Judges appeared and started wrecking havoc in Downtown Angel Grove. The trio ran to the side of an abandon building away from sight of the other civilians in the area while they tried to make contact with the others for help.

"Who the hell is that gold monkey guy?" Rosaline panicked seeing the damage being done near the harborfront area. "How does he know about me?"

"They're the bad guys they'll always know about you and the other potentials," Tommy replied, "That gold monkey there is a powerful adversary we fought a long time ago in the past, Goldar. Apparently he's back and batting for Lokar's team now. This isn't good and he's one guy none of us don't want you going up against. He almost came close to killing us when we were age."

"We can't leave those people out there at those black clad jokers' mercy," Kim said spying, "We need to contact the others we can't do this alone!"

"Yeah I'm with you both all the way!" Rosaline said with determination.

"No there is no way your mom and I are risking you going up against Goldar. Listen to me Rosaline and do as we say okay?" Tommy whispered as he took out Justin's old communicator once again and gave it to his daughter. She didn't like the idea of leaving her parents behind. "I need you to take this communicator and use it to contact Jason and the others and tell them to teleport to meet us okay? I want you to run as fast as you can without being seen or caught you got me? Don't take them on alright because your safety matters to us! Do you understand?"

"Okay...I understand," she reluctantly replied.

"Alright good girl now start running!" Kim ordered as Rosaline prepared to take off before the trio was spotted by another powerful adversary of the past.

"You fools aren't going anywhere!" Scorpina sneered as she suddenly appeared on the side of the building.

"ROSALINE RUN!" the couple instructed their daughter as the two of them got into a fighting stance. Once Rosaline started running away Tommy and Kimberly both yelled as they morphed. "IT'S MORPHING TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER! PINK RANGER POWER!" A moment later both of them found themselves face to face with Goldar, Scorpina, and a few Tengas and Putties.

It was becoming evident that both Goldar and Scropina have gotten a bit stronger than the last time they fought them years back. However, Tommy and Kimberly were determine to hold their own until the others arrived but they knew they were outnumbered. The two of them hoped that somehow their daughter got far away as possible and hopefully contacted their friends that they needed help. Moments later, six streaks of light appeared and their friends arrived being led by Jason all morphed and ready for combat.

"Not a minute too late," Jason said as he swung at Goldar and he and Tommy started double teaming him. He and Kim had been able to keep himself together until Jason got there. Kat and Trini helped Kimberly battle Scropina while Zack, Rocky and Adam battled the Putties and Tengas. He knew that Jason would help him take care of Goldar, for good if he could manage it. "Come after me, you overgrown monkey."

"You two are beginning to irritate me!" Goldar said fighting the two best friends.

"Do you think you and your cohorts are going to destroy the Power Rangers?" Tommy yelled blasting at the massive creature.

"The last line against the Source will fall! Your legacy will be nothing but extinct the Great Lokar will see to it! Beneath you it will devour this entire city and the world!"

Meanwhile, Kimberly and the girls weren't fairing too much with Scorpina. The female warrior proved to still be a deadly adversary after she struck Kat and Trini with her scorpion sting attack. A furious Kimberly took out her power bow and struck the femme fatale adversary with two powerful shots to stop her from destroying her friends. Scorpina used her scorpion sting attack to knock Kim's power bow out from her hand and struck down her down. The trio struggled to get back on their feet but as she was about to give them a final blow, suddenly a shot came out of nowhere startling everyone. What shocked the eight Rangers, including Tommy and Kim to their dismay was that Rosaline suddenly stood in the middle of the battle holding her mom's power bow and blasted two more shots at Scorpina.

"You stupid little pest! You're going to pay for that!" Scorpina growled as Rosaline nervously clutched the power bow in her hand, "Little girls should learn never to play with sharp toys! Tengas grab her!"

"ROSALINE GET OUT OF HERE!" Kim yelled in desperation hoping to get Tommy's attention. They watched as the Tengas descended upon Rosaline as a couple of them quickly snatched her as the young teen let out a screeching cry for help. "TOMMY!" However, as Tommy saw the Tengas fly off with his daughter he struggle to come to her aid as Goldar stood in his path while Scorpina did the same with Kim and the others preventing them from helping Rosaline.

"LET ME GO BIG BIRD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she yelled as the Tengas maintained their hold on Rosaline. "MOM! DAD! HELP ME!"

"OH GOD ROSALINE! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE OUR DAUGHTER BACK!" Kim yelled in dejection.

"You're too late you foolish Rangers! Your daughter is ours now!" Goldar hissed as he, Scorpina, the Tengas and Putties soon disappeared with Rosaline in tow. It was a devastating site for Tommy and Kimberly watching their teenage daughter suddenly be taken away. It became overwhelming for Kimberly that she suddenly breakdown in tears in Tommy's arms crying over the loss of the daughter.

"They're not going to get away with this Beautiful," Tommy said hugging the distraught Pink Ranger. "We're going to get our daughter back...even if I have to kill every single one of them to do so."

**(The Rock Quarry)**

A little while later Rosaline finds herself chained to a pillar on top of hill overlooking a quarry. She is surrounded by Putties and Tengas as she struggles against the chains to free herself. She stares furiously at Goldar and Scorpina as they continue to mock and taunt her as they are seconds later joined by Rita and Lord Zedd. Somehow she hoped that her parents and the other Rangers will help her as the evil minions failed to realize that she still had in her possession Justin's old communicator. Rosaline figured that somehow the communicator is still tied to the morphing grid they could get a lock on her location.

"Look what we have here my pet, the fruit of the loins of the White and Pink Ranger," Zedd hissed circling around her, "The thorn on our side for sixteen years conceived this god awful teenage girl who turned out to be nothing more than a Potential Power Ranger."

"It does kind of run in the family huh doesn't it?" Rosaline mocked gritting her teeth. "Nothing like following in the family business!"

"Yeah along with the cockiness from daddy and the sassy smart-ass attitude from mommy Kimmy! Boy the apple doesn't fall hard on the tree with this one Zeddy!" Rita snapped, annoyed by the smug look on Rosaline's face.

"It's such a travesty that this one mere girl could be a threat to the Source like the rest of those Potentials," Scorpina sneered flatly, "They're nothing more but a bunch of teenagers, she's obviously no exception!"

"You fool this one is by far the most powerful potential in their mist for she will inherit the powers of the falcon and crane! The wretched White and Pink Rangers are the destined prophesied Wings of Fate of the Great Power. That wretched girl standing across from us poses a great threat to us being born into the legacy of the Power Rangers. She has power in her that she has yet to discover and with her at the helm alongside those potential Rangers the future line will be unstoppable." Goldar snapped.

"Hello there if you're all done putting me on a pedestal about my dazzling wits in being part of the future line of Rangers I like to get this show on the road," Rosaline smirked, in a smart-ass tone. "Face it you guys failed so many times in destroying the line of Power Rangers! You couldn't defeat my parents and their friends when they were just mere teenagers! Your so called Great Source of Evil can't even touch us! So what's his ace up his sleeve? A ragtag team of clowns being sent all over the world killing a bunch of teens one by one because they couldn't beat the originals, so they went to plan B. I must give you a round of applause for that and I'm wondering how did that plan workout for you? Your black clad jokers are nothing but a laughing stock to us potentials once we started fighting back! The hell you put all of us through over these past months will be nothing compared to the hell we have in store for the Great Source itself!"

"You foolish girl think you're so high and mighty just like your pathetic parents? Let me tell you something girly? Your parents and their friends have been nothing but pests and cancer for all these years that I will take great pleasure watching them be devoured by the Source itself! Your stupid legacy of Power Rangers have be tolerated era after era and I hope you all burn in the hell we'll unleash." Zedd snapped as a mist cloud suddenly appeared between Scorpina and Goldar as a mirror suddenly materialized in between them. "I could simply kill you in a heartbeat and rip out your beating little heart! No...no...you're not like the rest of those pathetic potentials. It wouldn't be fun to simply torture you...I rather see you destroy yourself from the inside out! I can see into your dark fears and that wholesome butterfly childhood wasn't all it seemed to be wasn't it dear Rosaline? You hide something deep in that past of yours that you couldn't tell anyone about. Perhaps a trip down memory lane will help you!"

**(The Boarding House)**

"Oh God no they're going to try to break Rosaline," Adam sighed as they watched on the screen. Once they got a fix on Rosaline due to Justin's old communicator they discovered that she was being held captive at the rock quarry. Tommy and Kimberly watched as Zedd and Rita had their daughter chained to a pillar and forcing her to watch traumatic memories of Rosaline's childhood through the Mirror of Regret. Adam knew too well what the mirror does trying to break the self confidence of a person. It was their plan to toy with the young teen and diminish her spirit in hopes of finishing her off easily as Tommy and Kim feared for their daughter's safety. "She has to fight it...The Mirror of Regret or else her self confidence and spirit will be shattered."

"I can't watch them torture our daughter with a psychological game of inception!" Kim yelled in frustration, "If they can't kill they could easily drive her to the breaking point like what happened with Ellie! I'm not letting our daughter be a casualty Handsome!"

"I know that's why we're going down to quarry and getting her back," Tommy replied as they slowly watched their daughter lose her confidence. However, what surprised them and most certainly shocked them was getting a glimpse into Rosaline's past. It pained them to watch their daughter crying as she was force to relive memories of a traumatic childhood experience and this was something as parents that frightened them.

"Tommy was that stuff happening to our little girl?" Kim asked too shocked to even mention it. "Oh my God I can't believe that happened to her!"

"I will literally crush them with my bare hands for making her relive this," Tommy glared, "We need to help her and I will simply smash that mirror so they stop torturing her."

"No...I hate to say and take it from someone who has experience but Rosaline is the only who can break the spell," Adam replied assuring his friends, "She needs the confidence in herself to beat this and knowing her fighting spirit and will it's something she got from her parents. We'll rescue her that's a guarantee but she is the only one who can fight the spell if it means confronting the dark times of her past."

"Let's get our daughter back," the two of them replied as they teleported to the quarry to save Rosaline and hopefully their daughter will find a way to regain her confidence.

**(The Rock Quarry)**

Zedd and Rita took great pride in watching Rosaline slowly lose her confidence by making her relive her worst traumatic childhood memories. However, when they noticed that the other Rangers have teleported to the rock quarry the duo was beyond furious but were determine not to let them get to the girl. The two of them sent Goldar and Scorpina to occupy the Rangers as Tommy and Kimberly watched from the bottom of the hill Rosaline restrained and losing her confidence. The two of them fought desperately to get to their daughter, but their friends needed their help. However, as much it pained them to see what Rosaline was going through they reluctantly knew their daughter needed to break the hold of the Mirror of Regret.

Meanwhile, the images of Rosaline's dark childhood experiences continued to flash before her eyes as she helplessly was forced to continue to stare into the Mirror of Regret. It was a dark time she knew too well and longed to forget remembering the times when she was a child how her Uncle Colbert and cousin older Amanda visited Beaufort. She remembered them too well and how they ended up moving there to be near the rest of the family from Louisiana. It was something she never wanted to relive knowing how much it pained her recalling the nights she used to spend at their place sleeping over. Her cousin Amanda used to tell her that it was normal, but as young as Rosaline was back in the day she knew something wasn't right about her Uncle Colbert. It frightened her to the core and she was scared to tell her parents about what happened whenever she stayed at her Uncle Colbert's house.

Another image flashed when she was about nine and her and her cousin Amanda got into a big argument because of the attention she was getting from her uncle. Although Amanda was Colbert's daughter her cousin was starting to get jealous of her nine year cousin because of all presents he would buy her. It was then Rosaline let it slip how her cousin's father would act around her and touch her in ways that felt inappropriate but her cousin didn't want to believe the truth and told her to keep her mouth closed. It was another memory of her childhood that was painful remembering how her relationship with her favorite cousin was becoming strained because of what her cousin's father was doing to them. The image teared Rosaline from the inside remembering how much she wanted to tell someone what was going on, trying to get her older cousin to believe what was happening to them was wrong and making her see the truth. However, at the time Rosaline was only nine years old and helpless to do deal with what was happening to her. She feared the consequences it will have on their family if they revealed the truth about Colbert and what he did to her behind closed doors.

"You see my dear you can't escape the dark you know too well," Zedd hissed, "Who would believe the tall tales of a little pathetic girl about what her favorite uncle did to her behind closed doors? Even mommy and daddy wouldn't believe your little tall tales knowing how much your little lies will tear your family apart. You knew you were helpless to save yourself and your cousin because you will also end up ruining Amanda's life if you revealed the truth about her father. How did it feel lavishing in the attention of your uncle while you made Amanda feel neglected by her own father? You know it was your own fault letting him do that to you and straining your relationship with your favorite cousin. You were weak to save both you and her and yet you let him continue to do that to you. This final image will show you how you ultimately destroyed and drove away one of the most important people in your life because of your lies."

The last image flashed to a youth talent show a few years later when Rosaline was eleven years old and she attended a talent show her cousin Amanda participated in. She remembered how the whole family attended to watch the show at Colbert's request as she sat with her parents in the audience watching her cousin perform. However, the image showed her cousin singing a song from the new musical Spring Awakening called The Dark I Know Well as Amanda's eyes were staring directly towards her father with confrontation and confidence in her eyes. She turned to Rosaline in the audience as Amanda smiled at a young Rosaline in the audience as her parents suddenly came to the realization what Colbert did to both of them. Rosaline smiled at the image of her cousin using her talent as confidence to confront her father as she remembered it was the night they finally exposed him for the child pedophile he was.

"What this is impossible?" Rita hissed seeing the image of Amanda confronting her father, "That girl actually is showing bravery and no fear! What is this Zeddy? How did it get in there?"

"You see Rita, Lord Zedd my cousin Amanda had confidence to call out my Uncle Colbert for what he did to us! She finally stood up to her own father after all those years of abuse and in turn exposed him for the pedophile he was. She loved me so much to make sure no one else will suffer like we did and that is the confidence I need to tell you guys that this is nothing but a laughing joke!" Rosaline snapped regaining her confidence. In an instant an arrow came flying smashing the Mirror of Regret into pieces and Rosaline smiled seeing Kimberly at the top of the hill.

"I hope I wasn't missing anything special," Kim replied standing next to her daughter.

"Nothing at all except finally getting my confidence back," she smiled as Tommy and the others made it up the hill. Tommy used his sword to release Rosaline from her chains as she and the Rangers stood face to face with Zedd and Rita.

"You people picked the wrong daughter to mess with," Tommy smirked in a mocking tone. "Nobody messes with our kid and gets away with it."

"Goldar! Scorpina! Let's go these Power punks have foiled our plans for the last time!" Rita hissed, "You haven't see the last of us!"

"Mark my words Power Rangers that the Source will devour this city and your line from the bottom up! We'll see to it that hell on earth will be unleashed and that the next round will only get tough!" Zedd glared in frustration, "Savor the victory Power Rangers because this will be your last one you'll taste! Hahaha!" He hissed as they suddenly disappeared from the rock quarry.

"Are you alright?" they asked with concern.

"I'll be fine except trying to relish the fact they made me relive probably the worst part of my childhood. I guess you know don't you my deep dark secret?" Rosaline asked, with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"What matters is that you overcame the Mirror of Regret," Adam smiled putting a hand on her shoulder, "Take it from someone who experienced it what it's like with that mirror almost losing your confidence. Somehow, in the darkness of the past there is somehow a light that reassures us that something good comes out from the bad. You had the power to overcome the dark times of your childhood that is a true test of what makes a good Power Ranger."

"I knew you guys wouldn't ever let me down," she added.

"You're one of us and also our daughter we love you that much not to let you suffer at the hands of the enemy," Tommy replied hugging his daughter.

"We're proud of you Rosaline. You did a good job kiddo holding your own and getting your confidence back," Kim smiled as they all headed back home after an exhausting and long day.


	28. Home Truths

**Chapter 28: Home Truths  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

The next day Tommy and Kimberly were surprised to find Rosaline up early in the morning in the training room wailing away at the punching bag. Desmond, Penny, Kenji, Virgil and some of the advanced potentials were getting their early start on today's training working on some of the new karate moves Tommy and Jason taught the advanced potentials. The last twenty four hours since they rescued Rosaline has been pretty tensed and it was obvious that there daughter had some issues to workout. Tommy noticed the frustration pouring out as Kenji continued to tighten his grip on the punching bag. It took an unfortunate event and the Mirror of Regret for Tommy and Kimberly to learn a dark aspect of their daughter's childhood.

Despite the fact that Rosaline was glad she regained her confidence back the last thing she didn't want was to relive the torrid memories of her childhood. It was like they says said that somehow everyone finds a darkside to the past. Rosaline's memories about her Uncle Colbert was listed as the top on her list and it was something she never wanted her parents to find out about. Despite the good memories she had about life in Beaufort that time in her life forever remained a dark shadow and she recalled how the experience literally almost destroyed her relationship with her cousin Amanda. She did however come to terms with it once, it was now the question of if she could somehow come to terms with it once again by finding the courage to discuss it with her parents?

"Rosie you're parents are spying on you out in the hall," Kenji said to his friend, "You have to talk to them eventually."

"What and tell them that I neglected to reveal to them that when I was little my Uncle Colbert used to molest me? Do you think my parents want me to reveal the details about how that pedophile I called Uncle Colbert did things to me and my cousin?" she continued punching the bag in frustration. "Look I came to terms with it once and vowed not to relive it but after yesterday everything changed. My adopted parents used to blame themselves for not noticing at the time, I don't need my birth parents also feeling the brunt guilt of not being able to help me."

"Look we had the talk last night and as your friends we listened. I know this is something traumatic but you live with it. Somehow you got to find a way to open up about your experiences," Desmond added, "I was at first afraid to open up about my father and Neil but it helped me come to realize that eventually you need someone to turn to. Every once in a while we all need an ear to lean on."

"On the outside I am this musical prodigy but on the inside I hold this dark secret of being a victim of child molestation." Rosaline sighed hitting the bag one more time. "Despite in the end fixing my relationship with Amanda after everything that happened apart of me changed in the aftermath of that whole thing with Uncle Colbert, especially the family. I hated him that's all I could say, but to open up also about the torrid parts of my childhood to them I don't know if I could do that to them. My parents weren't part of my life for sixteen years for the good and bad. Is this something even worth sharing telling them about the worst memory of my childhood?"

"They're your parents Rosaline at least you owe it to them," Penny said as they saw Tommy and Kimberly enter the training room. "Oh blimey...what a surprising shuffled coincidence we were just talking about you guys. I mean...with everything going on and after what happened with Rosie yesterday my thoughts is that you three have a lot of chattering to do. Given the circumstances..."

"Oh Penn it means it's our cue to give these guys some space to talk as a family," Virgil slightly chuckled at the British teen's speech as the potentials took their leave leaving Tommy and Kim alone with their daughter.

"Early workout on the bag?" Tommy commented.

"Just needed to workout some stuff," she quietly murmured continuing to hammer the bag.

"Do you need some help keeping it in place?" Kim asked as Rosaline nodded letting her mom hold the punching bag as she continued to workout.

**(Basement)**

"I don't know if I could do this...I mean we're talking about heavy magic," Kat replied as she was downstairs in the Command Center with Trini and Billy**.** For weeks there has been the argument between Trini, Billy and Jason in regards to having Kat undergo a rite of passage to obtain her full Wicca powers. For Billy and Trini they knew that with the reappearance of Goldar and Scorpina it was evident Lokar found some strong enforcers for his team. However, to their surprise it was one of their own potential Power Ranger, Bianca who knew the rite of passage that Kat had to undergo in order to obtain her full powers. When Jason learned about the situation, he found himself at odds with his friends over the wellbeing of his wife.

"Yeah we're talking about you, seeking out the massacre site of a bunch of witches and as a rite of passage harnessing all that power right into you," Jason argued looking at Billy, "Did you know where the site was Billy?"

"Right in Salem at Gallow Hills," Billy said, flatly. "I had this feeling after the whole thing with searching for the orb. According to the coven and even the old Romanian Gypsy clans a descendant of wicca born can only claim her full birth right, meaning her full abilities by venturing to the sites where many of the servants of earth nature were brutally massacred."

"You're willing to ask me to volunteer to venture to Salem and jack myself up with power of over a hundred dead witches to become a full fledged Wicca?'' Kat questioned, "I'm not stupid Billy and I know what the Grimlore Rite of Passage is. There's a catch."

"Kat is our secret weapon in all of this and we need her," Trini replied, "Look there have been references of the Grimlore Rite of Passage documented in the Order of Meridian Chronicles. Right now what we need is a full fledged witch with enough power to take down the Source of Evil. Kat you're the only one with that much fire power that could help us all."

"Jason and I know about the Grimlore Rite because Celeste told us...only a couple of witches and warlocks in the olden days were able to pass the trial. This involves conjuring up a powerful spell to draw in the power of hundreds of dead witches and infused their powers into you. The powers of a Wicca born descendant bond with the soul once their powers come into development when they reach a certain age. Do you guys not realize how much value the power of the human soul is worth in the realm of the supernatural? Even if I could pull the spell off the magnitude and magic involved in this is out of this world. I mean these people died horrible deaths and to call their souls up to give you their powers could cause an unnatural disturbance or worse..."

"There is a chance that the Grimlore Rite of Passage is known for either the fate of three things for a Wicca: the lost of their powers completely, the risk of corruption and insanity and the last is death." Jason explained. "We got a lot riding on this and also wondering of the possible chance if either Aaron or Claire will develop Wicca powers too?**"**

"Look we're not trying to pressure you or anything," Billy replied.

"I know it's just I always knew there was something different about me since I was little. I couldn't explain why strange things happened and then when I became a Power Ranger life got even more complicated. Even after passing my powers there was this part of me that sensed I had this higher calling. It wasn't until my Wicca powers manifested at an alarming rate I learned discovered my mother's family were witches. The trip to Westbury...was actually an initiation trip into their coven. It's this tradition that they have that once a person's powers awaken they're initiated into a coven to solidify their service to mother nature. Who could have thought my powers developed at a time when someone started killing the future line of Rangers all over the world?"

"You're debating whether or not you're ready to undergo the Grimlore Rite of Passage?" Jason asked looking at his wife. He learned during their trip to the coven from Celeste that they entrusted Jason to be Kat's keeper. Even though he wasn't no witch or warlock they understand the love and bond the two of them shared. He do anything to keep Kat safe and stood by every decision they made. It was evident to him he knew that his wife was destined to become a powerful Wicca and if anything went wrong he ensured himself to be her anchor to keep her in line.

"I haven't decided anything yet it's a big decision...but I need to know if you'll stand by me Jason no matter what?" Kat asked sincerely.

"You know I love you more than anything else in this world and as my wife's keeper I'll hold true to my word to keep you safe," he smiled taking her hand, "Whatever you decide I'm with you on this shoulder to shoulder."

"Okay Trini...share with me everything else that I haven't learned from the coven about the ritual," Kat answered, with reluctance and hope in her voice.

"Hey no matter what happens your friends will stand by you on this Katherine," Trini replied as the four of them started hitting the books once again.

**(Outside)**

For the rest of the afternoon it was nothing but training exercises with the potentials. Tommy, Kimberly and Zack spent the day running sparring sessions with the more advanced potential Rangers outside in the backyard while Rocky, Adam and Aisha used the inside training room to work on the basics with the less experienced Rangers. While the training session with the less experienced potentials picked up fast at an alarming rate, the sparring sessions with the more experienced potentials proved otherwise. Tommy and the others noticed the change in focus and determination in their potential Rangers, but it seemed like a couple of them were too focused. The trio noticed during the sparring match between Rosaline and Shi-Ann that the girls were equally matched as Rosaline met her opponent's attacks head on. However, there was a bit of a cold edge they saw in Rosaline today to the point once they used the kindo sticks and knocked Shi-Ann down pointing the end of the stick to her friend's throat.

"Looks like someone is on the edge today," Silas slightly joked.

"Hey Silas shut it for a second," Bianca replied as she and Chan approached the girls, "Okay Rosie I think you've sparred enough for one day."

"Shi-Ann is saying that was the most sharpest and intense sparring match she had with Rosaline today," Chan added translating what Shi-Ann was saying, "It was like there was a coldness in her attacks that made them fierce."

"Sorry for going full gung ho on you there sweetie," Rosaline said sincerely giving Shi-Ann a hug, "I didn't mean to let that get...out of hand."

"I know it's not my place to give some parental concerns here but your girl needs a bit of breather," Zack whispered to Tommy and Kim off to the side, "It seems like yesterday's experience shook her up a bit."

"Do you think so?" Kim asked.

"That sparring match we just saw demonstrated it and that's proof for you there," Zack murmured, "For five minutes just be parents first before being co generals and sending one of the troops who is on the verge of PSTD. Talk to Rosaline and ask her what seems to be the problem. Look, I could handle the sparring sessions for now...as your friend I'm asking you to tend to your daughter."

"Okay...let's go for a walk by the lake then," Tommy answered, "Rosaline could we talk to you for a minute?" She nodded coming over to her parents as Tommy looked at the other potentials, "Kenji, Abigail you're up next for sparring. Zack, keep an eye on them we won't be long." Once Kenji and Abigail took their turn to spar Tommy and Kimberly suggested to Rosaline to take a walk with them by the lake.

**(Angel Grove Lake)**

It was obvious Rosaline knew that her parents wanted to talk about yesterday with her. The sparring match proved that reliving the memory of her Uncle Colbert snapped something inside of her and the last thing she wanted to do was tell her parents about the uncle who used to molest her and Amanda when they were kids. Part of her felt a whirlwind of feelings after the whole Mirror of Regret ordeal and it was evident they were going to try to get her to open up about it after learning her dark secret.

"So you want to explain to us why you suddenly decided to open up a can of whoop ass during a simple sparring session?" Kim asked slightly teasing.

"I know what you're trying to do and you want to know why I never told you guys about what happened with my Uncle Colbert? I understand we said at the beginning when we were in the whole getting to know each other phase the three of us will tell each other everything about our lives. I never expected...you even wanted to know about that part of my life too." Rosaline sighed, with some concern.

"We're concerned because you literally went all gung ho and it's evident that the whole experience with the Mirror of Regret is sparking some resentment and bent up frustration in you." Tommy said.

"You're going to ask me what it was like being a victim of child abuse whenever that man came to visit me when I was little. Or you'll even ask me what happened after he and his family moved back to Beaufort? Do you want to ask me about my weekends at Uncle Colbert's house when I was little? I'll put it into simple terms for you...that ordeal was the worst thing that ever happened in my life next to the death of my adopted parents. I couldn't live telling my birth parents that they missed the part of my life where I was being abused and I couldn't dump that burden on them so they could feel guilty about not being in my life. There is that what you want to hear?" Rosaline asked, a bit frustrated.

"We're sorry about what you went through and you know none of this isn't your fault. Though we weren't there for you at least we know your adopted parents helped you through it," Kim added.

"They told me the same thing after the truth came out. I mean...it wasn't as worse than other children. I mean there was a lot of touching, and he bought me all these nice dresses when I was little and used to tell me how I was "his little sunshine." Amanda and I at first thought nothing was wrong with the way he touched us and how whenever I sleepover at their place he made sure we were in the same bed and stuff. I was eight years old when it first happened and thought it was normal. When Amanda got older I could tell that I was getting more attention than she was. My Aunt Marigold worked as an immunologist so she was at work a lot. He knew more stuff about my life...than that of his own daughter it was then something wasn't right about him. Amanda used to tell me, "it's normal for daddy to make you feel very special." I didn't know what that meant but something in her eyes told me to watch my back. Were you shocked to see through that mirror images of what Uncle Colbert did to me when I was a kid?"

"Yes and don't think we're the type of parents to do something horrific to their own kid," Tommy said, "Come on we've seen you spar a few times but today there was a bit of coldness and sharpness in your moves. It's only triggered by some sort of emotional turmoil. If you don't want to talk about it I..."

"It's just...whenever the memory of Uncle Colbert comes up I feel like that little girl once again that was helpless and obvious to what happened to her. Amanda was kind of my big sister growing up and I always used to look forward to her visiting. Once Elena and Hayden were born, my parents devoted some of their time taking care of my newborn twin siblings that staying at their house it was kind of like a second home. Aunt Marigold was always nice to me and Amanda used to wish at times her mother to be home. It was a nice place to stay, thought I could feel safe to go to...but it wasn't. I think in the back of her mind she knew something was up with her father. The four year age difference seemed to be a factor. He had this way of making us believe that what he was doing was normal, like he groomed us. When Amanda got older, Uncle Colbert thought it was best to start grooming someone new...that's when his attention turned to me. Part of me wanted revenge for what he did, for almost destroying the relationship between Amanda and me because I would be responsible if my cousin lost her father. What was I suppose to do? I was only a kid back then who would believe me?"

"Someone did that's what matters," Kim replied as put a hand on Rosaline's shoulder, "Your cousin had the courage to stand up to her father after years of abuse. That takes confidence and courage to face your fears."

"I was always told what happened with Uncle Colbert wasn't my fault or Amanda's. When everyone found out about what he did I remembered the after the show we were backstage in a room, the entire family. My adopted father was so angry he ended up punching Uncle Colbert in the face, his own brother. My grandparents couldn't bother looking at him because they were too shocked and dismayed by him while my Aunt Marigold had a complete meltdown. I remember hearing her apologize to me so many times for not seeing what was happening, but it was hard on her to learn the truth from Amanda. I remember he tried to justify himself for his actions but my aunt Marigold didn't want to hear it and it scared her to realize that she married a pedophile, but we didn't blame her if she hated us. On the contrary the whole family stood by her when she and my adopted parents decided to file charges of child molestation and abuse against Uncle Colbert. The entire family disowned him and he's serving for two counts in jail. Afterwards, things between Amanda and me needed time to heal but I remember the night he was arrested she told me, "I was right..**.**it was the right thing." My cousin met she was right to expose her father to the entire community."

"Did you two ever talk about what happened once your uncle went to prison?" Tommy asked.

"Everyday and the experience changed us both. Amanda apologized to me for not seeing the truth and apart of her felt bad for everyone thinking I was making up stories about her father. Aunt Marigold filed for divorce afterwards and got sole custody of Amanda. They remained in Beaufort and our relationship with them became stronger than ever. Our parents had us attend at least three months worth of family therapy to get the two of us to open up about the abuse. We spent months trying to come to terms with what happened to us and the both of us feared the whole town would look at us differently being victims of molestation. Our family felt so guilty for not protecting us and they kept ensuring us that they promise they'll keep us safe the next time around. I think about it now to go through something like that leave this mark on you forever. I didn't want to go back to that helpless little girl who used to spend nights at Uncle Colbert's to be taken advantage of. However, whenever I think about him I'm always reminded of the dark times in my childhood and being the worst memory of it."

"I think what you could learn from it is that it may you a stronger person today. Sweetie sometimes things like that will stay with you forever and you learn to live with it. Whether you told us about what happened to you or not it won't make us pass judgment on you because we're your parents and we don't judge. You managed to live through something traumatic and that's a test to your will and testament as a person. And don't think for one second that this will have any effect on our relationship with you because you were willing to trust us by telling us your dark secret and opening up about it." Kim added giving Rosaline a hug.

"Your mother is right you know...everyone of us has a least a dark secret in the past that is buried deep in us. It was hard for me to tell you about my past as the Evil Green Ranger but I felt you had a right to know. You're my daughter and I couldn't hold it from you because I trusted you and you deserve nothing but the truth. Everyone is going to experience something traumatic in life because that's the whole test about life, experiencing trials that we must overcome. I know it was difficult for us to hear about it but as parents we eventually will find out the truth. Remember...we're all going to protect one another and that's all that matters because that's a promise." Tommy smiled hugging the two important women in his life.

"Do you want to know something?" Rosaline asked as her parents nodded. She stared at the lake deep in thought. "After we got home last night...I called Amanda and you wouldn't believe where she was? My cousin was in Beaufort visiting my grandparents and Elena and Hayden. She said...they were looking for me and that they missed me. I wanted to tell them I was in Angel Grove but I couldn't and it was difficult not being able to tell them what's going on or why I ran away. The whole thing with the mirror made me think about her and that's why I needed to talk to her. All she told me when I insisted on not talking to my grandparents is they wanted Amanda to pass a message onto me. They wanted her to tell me: they hoped I was safe wherever I was and that they still love me no matter where I was. After running away like that how could they be so understand despite missing my adopted parents' funeral?"

"Because they're your family and they know wherever you are it's something you can't wash away overnight," Kim replied, "There will be a time to tell them everything..."

"All you need to do is be patient," Tommy added as the three of them walked back to the house.**  
><strong>


	29. The Three Fold Law

**Chapter 29: The Three Fold Law  
><strong>

**(Basement)**

The alarm in the Command Centre went off as Tommy, Jason and Billy were downstairs. They were receiving an urgent video transmission from the Lightspeed Rescue task force. Unfortunately, the roundup of new potential Rangers making their way to Angel Grove was becoming a whole mission itself since the reappearance of Goldar and Scorpina. Right now they only had a little over thirty potential Rangers in the boarding house while they got update from Lightspeed that some of the other ones they found are in hiding. It wasn't until reports on the homefront became dire when they learned of personal attacks on the hometowns of the ones that escaped the wrath of Lokar and the Dark Judges.

"This is not good and this is getting uglier by the minute," Billy said panicking after finishing up his transmission conversation with Carter, "They're getting crafty and it's sad to say...no one is not spared anymore."

"What the heck does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"It means...The Dark Judges are now going after the families and residents in the hometowns where our potentials came from," Billy answered slamming his fist on the desk, "Seven cities have been attacked, the Lightspeed Task force managed to get some of the families and friends of the potential Rangers out. They're...on the next transport out to Terra Venture. Residential casualties in these seven areas are over the hundreds meaning they're not playing anymore."

"They're trying to luring them out using their families as bait?" Jason asked. "Which cities did Lokar and his forces attack?"

"They got the villages where Chan and Shi-Ann are from in Beijing, Bianca's hometown of Bucharest, Detroit where Quincy is from, Athens where Abigail resided in, San Antonio where Desmond is from and finally Johannesburg where Aidan resides," Billy sighed, "By tomorrow this is going to be on the news but the cover up is they're calling a political riots happening."

"We have to tell them," Jason said, flatly.

"It will make them blame themselves for not being able to protect their families and friends," Tommy argued, "There are seven potential Rangers who are about to find out that their hometowns are being targeted by Lokar's forces. No one is safe that's the truth and we're not going to hide it from them. We're going up there to explain the situation and eventually find a solution for them to at least see for themselves. The last thing I don't need is for us to be blamed if anything happens to their families."

"Tommy's right those teens risked their lives to protect their families and friends by leaving and coming here," Jason added, "I just don't want them to feel that the people they love will be collateral damage."

"I almost got them done...they'll be shipped out here in a few days," Billy answered, "Hopefully they'll be enough energy to tie these guys to the morphing grid to give them the ability to teleport**.** We are praying that those new communicators will be here soon or else we're going to have a riot act on us.**"**

"I hate to say but it's a little too late," Kim and Kat came downstairs as they opened the door to hear all the commotion going on upstairs. Apparently, doing some collateral damage control came quickly than expected.

"There are reports of supposed radical group activist attacks in Detroit and San Antonio," Kat replied, looking concern. "It's in the newspaper of these suppose radical group activist attacks and you got seven potentials who demand answers."

"Tommy they need to know and eventually our own families are at risk too," Kim said flatly, **"**We promise that we're all going to be honest...and right now we have to live up to our words to those potentials."

"I'm guessing they're all in the living room aren't they?" Tommy replied as they all headed upstairs to join the rest of their friends and the potentials.

**(Living Room)**

"You know it wasn't coincidence that those attacks in Detroit just happened to be near my old high school!" Quincy argued as the other veterans tried to ease the tension in the living room. It was obvious that they learned about Lokar's attacks on their hometowns as a means to insight collateral damage. The potentials feared for the safety and lives of their families and friends they left behind. Minutes later, the rest of the veterans led by Tommy came upstairs and immediately Desmond started the whole riot act dialogue once he spoke up again.

"Did you know about this? You guys didn't think it was important for us to know that the people we left back home are in danger?" Desmond argued, a bit frustrated.

"We knew and we thought it was best you guys didn't worry so much about the situation if we handled it," Tommy argued back, "We...wanted to protect you guys."

"Well what about our families? I read in the paper that there was an attack at a carnival in Bucharest and my relatives usually go there every year to that carnival," Bianca added, "Half the people in attendance were killed who I might add are descendants of the Kalderash Gypsy Clans were part of that casualty. I'm of gypsy descendant and of that clan so yeah vengeance runs in the tribe! Don't think that by not telling us about what is happening will protect us we'll find out one way."

"The last thing we don't want is one of you guys going on a vengeance spree because of what is happening," Tommy argued staring at the potentials, "This is their game plan and it will keep changing up day after day. Lokar thought that the Dark Judges could kill you guys one by one and it was doing that at the start and looked like it succeeded, but it didn't. The reason because you all started fighting back and training, how it that you're not afraid. The Source then tried the Turok Patroller but that proved to be another failure because we stopped it. It tried psychological warfare it didn't work and now it's implicating collateral damage using the people you love to do so. Anything is fair game in war guys you understand that? Everyone is considered either collateral or expendable and it's a fact that The Source of Evil itself is trying to destroy you from the inside out. Don't give the benefit of making it think it's getting the best of you."

"How do you expect us to protect the people we love if we're thousands of miles away from them?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail has a point we need to make sure our families and friends are safe and we can't let them die on our expense," Aidan argued, "They're not collateral damage and you all can't keep doing this to us keeping us in the dark like this! I know you all have families and friends too you're worried about just like us! You know how we feel about being sitting ducks and watching them get axed off by Lokar's forces!"

"We know that feeling of being helpless and not being able to help the people we love," Kim interjected, "We've been through it many times and it's not the best feeling in the world I could tell you. I know you all risked everything to get here and you all come along this far not to back down. Remember you're fighting for them and their survival. Sometimes they say the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. We have allies on our side who are helping to keep all of you and everyone you love safe and you have to believe us when we say we'll find a way."

"And exactly how will you be able to stop them from attacking our hometowns? We can't do anything because we're not home," Chan argued.

"That's not true we're coming up with a plan," Billy said as he took over the meeting finding that Tommy and Kimberly were suddenly distracted.

**(Basement)**

Unknown to them after Billy took over discussing the matter at hand, Jason noticed Kat sneak off from the meeting and quietly head downstairs back to the Command Centre. When Tommy and Kimberly noticed Jason quietly leaving the meeting in the living room they headed downstairs with him. They found Kat carrying a messenger bag and packing a few ingredients into her bag along with the Artifacts of the Moirae. She took the spell book of the Order of Meridian as she marked off a particular page with a bookmark as she looked up to spot the trio staring at her as she dialed some coordinates into the computer.

"It's obvious we got an issue on our hands," Kat said looking at her husband and friends, "I need to know if you three are with me or not?"

"Don't tell us you're going to Gallow Hills?" Jason asked looking at the contents in Kat's bag and the book she was holding.

"Look I know where the site is in Massachusetts and the place where the executions took place. According to Celeste when a witch or warlock dies a horrible death they leave essences where they died. There was a lot of dark history that happened during the Salem Witch Trials. The Grimlore Rite of Passage can only occur on the sites where the souls of hundreds of deceased Wicca perished." Kat explained.

"How can you be sure it's your time to undergo the Grimlore Rite of Passage? Kim said, looking unsure. "I mean we're still not sure what the survival rate of this is like you said the trial itself involves actually performing the ritual with what you got in the tank. We can't risk losing you on a gamble like this."

"This has to be done...because it's my destiny and I can't keep running away from it any longer. There comes a time where you come to understand that everyone finds themselves being deemed as expendable or collateral. You guys need me I know now and I can't be afraid any longer of my gift. Whatever happens I want you all to know that I love you guys...especially you Jason. Ten years together and two kids I couldn't imagine life without you three in it."

"Their is no way I'm not letting you think you're going to leave us," Jason replied giving her a hug. "We maybe expendable or deemed collateral but I will tell you Katherine that I know your power and we've seen it. My heart tells me...with you as our full fledged Wicca we have a fighting chance to change all our fates and destiny. All for one, one for all as that old saying goes."

"We're with you on this," Tommy answered as each of them took one the Moirae each in their hands. "Lead the way."

**(Salem, Massachusetts: Gallow Hill)**

A while later the four of them teleported to the outskirts of the town of Salem, Massachusetts. It was midday with a cloudy overcast as Kat led the group from the main road and headed towards the woods walking a dirt path uphill. Tommy thought it would be best if the four of them used their Ninja Ranger Powers for a precautionary procedure. They had with them the Wayfaring Lantern but as they kept walking forward up to the top of Gallow Hill it was becoming evident that massive supernatural activity was occurring.

"We're getting close the air in the atmosphere is unstable," Kat said looking up at the sky, "Hey just because it's daytime doesn't mean that the spirits don't come out just at night, but also in the day. I can hear them in the air when they were being hauled up that hill to be hanged to death for who they are. A lot of the ones who were on trial and sentenced to be hanged were executed during the daytime in front of the townspeople."

"It was the 1600s Salem was known for mass hysteria when accusing people of being witches," Tommy added, "There is this uncanny feeling in the air. I maybe no expert in magic but it seems like we're trespassing on their land."

"That is why we are," Kim said looking a bit uneasy, "It's Katherine's presence that is drawing them."

"Alright here's the exact spot," Kat answered as they reached the top of the hill. In the middle of the clearing stood a hallow tree as Kat approached it and touched it with her hand. Once her hand came in contact with the tree, she was hit with a wave of flashbacks or visions of the past seeing the images the executions that occurred on this hill. "It was more than lynchings they did here. I could fairly say that they also did the occasional burning at the stake here, The power here is more than the hundreds."

"Exactly how many people died here on Gallow Hill?" Jason asked curiously.

"You wouldn't want to know how many. All I could say is that a lot of them turned out to be witches," Kat said taking all the stuff out of the bag as she opened the book. "Alright guys I need your help setting all of this up." While the others helped Kat set up for the trial they noticed that she brought along two different types of spell books: the one that was from the Meridian and the other Jason recognized was the spell book she received the day she joined the Westbury coven.

"Hey huh we're no experts on magic here but apparently you have two different spell books. Kat please tell us you're not going to try to combine two different origins of magic here?" Kim asked looking worried.

"This has to be done...the Grimlore Rite of Passage is different for every practicing Wicca who is about to receive their full powers. How the ritual is done is different usually traditional, but I'm not for tradition." Kat said looking sternly at them. "When Celeste initiated me into the coven they foretold that there was different about me. There were stories that made references to the Meridian. At first I couldn't understand when I heard the stories about the Wicca from the stars but I know now. It wasn't until we went to Phaedos and upgraded our Zeo Powers to the Ninjetti Powers. Duclea called me the raven: magic's servant and winged spirit of the supernatural. It maybe crazy but I know how I'm going to do this...and you guys are going to see it."

"Okay babe we're talking about standing on the site of a massive execution where hundreds of witches died. You're about to undergo your trial with the high risk idea of using two differently worldly magicks and not to mention you're about to draw in more power from the energies of the souls of the dead witches that died. This is a lot of power Kat and it could ultimately kill you if you use too much." Jason pleaded as he handed her one of her jars. "Please love...be careful. I love you."

"You know I will...and I love you too Jason Scott," she smiled giving him a kiss. She opened one of the jars and began to pour the white powder out in the form of a pentagram as the others laid the Artifacts of the Moirae in a triangular formation outside the symbol. "Do what thy wilt, though it harm none." She recited as Jason, Kimberly and Tommy noticed the symbol she was standing in the middle of started glowing as the Moirae once again formed the golden triangular light around her. The wind began to pick up as a massive energy surge started occurring as Kat continued to chant the incantation. However, Kat's nose started to bleed and her eyes turning black as she could feel the painful surge of the energy of the dead witches trying to merge into her. She was trying to maintain her hold using her own Wicca Powers to control the spirits and the magnitude of the spell.

Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly noticed that the Moirae were glowing as Kat's spell continued to magnify at an alarming rate. However, they noticed the strain it was taking on her casting and undergoing her trial. Jason tried to intervene to stop Kat from continuing but as he approached he was suddenly thrown back by an invisible barrier. Moments later, the enjoined golden light from the Moirae suddenly shined into three different colors of blue, green and red as three direct magical beams struck Kat all at once as she suddenly collapsed and everything stopped glowing, apparently motionless.

"KATHERINE!" Jason rushed to his wife's side as he held her in his arms. He tried to find a pulse but couldn't feel one as she apparently stopped breathing. "Oh no don't you do this to me Kat! Come on wake up, open your eyes Kitty-Kat! Come on breath!"

"Is...she moving?" Tommy muttered as he and Kim looked on too shocked to try to come to the realization of their friend's fate. "Bro I don't think..."

"Don't you dare say it! That's my wife! The mother of my children don't you say it!" he was going hysterical as he continued to gently hold Kat in his arms. "This...isn't her fate. This can't be Kat's destiny...not this way. No it's not going to end this way. Come on babe open your eyes. Remember you said you have the power to change destiny...then show me you can. This isn't your destiny, not to die out here. Kat please...open your eyes. God I love you so much please give me a sign."

Eventually it was Kimberly who attempted to console her best friend and big bro as she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Jason couldn't accept this was Kat's fate or that was her destiny. For a moment everything remained silent for a moment until a strange purple glow started emitting from Kat's body. The trio stared in shock as suddenly a purple light slowly started to escape Kat's body as it took the form of her Ninjetti animal spirit, the purple raven.

_"Fear not warriors of the Ninjetti, for the young raven maiden's destiny is far from over," the raven spirit replied, "I am magic's winged servant of the Ninjetti and that of my charge, Katherine Hillard-Scott. I am Magus as I am charged to overlook the practices of magic and laws in the sake of balance. Rule one: The Power shall not be used to bring harm, to injure or to control others. But if the need arises, the Power shall be used to protect your life or the lives of others. Rule two: The Power is used only as need dictates. The third rule coordinates the Power can be used for your own gain; as long as by doing so you harm none."_

"The seven laws of power according to Wicca," Jason slowly answered looking up at Magus, "You've known...all this time about Kat's magic and her gift? Her Ninjetti spirit, you've been testing her all this time?"_  
><em>

_"I've waited for eons to meet my human companion, the child of natural earth magic, a loyal servant of Earth magic. Fear not golden dragon that your mate is not deceased, she is merely in a state of tranquility and transition. Her mind and subconscious is renewing the Seven Laws of Power she invoked as she joined her coven. The fourth law states it is unwise to accept money for the use of the Power, for it quickly controls its taker. Be not as those of other religions. The fifth law states use not the Power for prideful gain, for such cheapens the mysteries of Wicca and Magick. The six law states ever remember that the Power is a sacred gift of the Goddess and the God, and should never be misused or abused." _Magus recited flying around them. _"Now young Purple Raven Ranger tell us the seventh rule?"  
><em>

_"And this is the Law of the Power," _Kat replied as she opened her eyes as Jason teared up a bit and embraced him. "See...I told you I have the power to change my destiny. There is no way I'm not letting you live alone in this world love, we still have a long way to go. My destiny is using my power, my gift for a greater cause. To know, to do, to will and to be silent this is Four Powers of Magus, my Ninjetti spirit. I can hear them in the wind, the ones who departed on these lands. I need to acknowledge my birthright so I could help my friends fight against the Source of Evil. The fate and destiny of the world and our legacy depends on this...my friends need me in this."

_"The Three-Fold Law is the belief and principle on which magic is used. This law relates to the use of power and energy, for when used, power is returned to the sender, three times the level it was sent out," Magus said swirling and flying around Kat as once again the pentagram started glowing again and it took Jason instantly out of the circle. "This was your trial, your Grimlore Rite of Passage: the acceptance of your birthright. For too long you felt frightened and scared of your power and gift that you feared of corruption and harm will befall those around you. You alone, had the power to control the gift in you to invoke using it for greater good, the ongoing battle to once and for all rid the universe of the Source of Evil, Lokar. Young Purple Raven Ranger...you have passed your trial and invoked your true birthright. Do you hear them in the wind? The voices of the children of Natural Earth Magic...they say now it's time. You know the way Katherine, now prepare to receive your full fledged power as they have heard your plight and reward you for it."  
><em>

After Kat finished the incantation she could feel herself channeling the power of the hundreds of dead witches that died on Gallow Hill. In turn, by channeling their power she released them from their state of purgatory as many of the spirits started crossing over to the afterlife with the help of her Ninjetti spirit. It amazed the others as how suddenly calm and relaxed Kat seemed to be casting spells. She could feel a change inside of her as she felt more stronger and confident as she knew this was how she saw things and what she made of it. The outcome herself...she decided it as her own fate as the ritual was finally complete.

_"Listen Power Rangers, your key to winning this war lies in transition of what came to pass from time before. The past, present and future are intertwined with one another to maintain tradition. Fate and destiny itself is not entirely written in stone for it's chartered path is created by the one alone. The true wielder who creates fate and destiny is the one itself...the one who walks the path. The will of the human spirit is one that should not be estimated. Remember, young raven with great power comes great responsibility. I will be guiding you as always in the servitude of magic and I implore you Rangers...change the fate of this world and that of destiny if you will defeat the Source of Evil in this universe."_ Magus replied as it suddenly vanished from their sights._  
><em>


	30. Love Is Patient and Kind

**Chapter 30: Love Is Patient and Kind  
><strong>

**(The Study Room)**

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." Kat read from one of the books in the library.

"That is a nice quote," Kim added.

"I remember the day Jason and I got married. He was set to leave for his last tour in the Middle East in a few days and I showed up at the army base before I left for Sydney. He was set to depart in seventy two hours and he surprised me with a marriage proposal and also a wedding and ironically we were married on an army base in California. He set up the whole thing and even flew my family in from Sydney to see it. Though it was ironic marrying Jason in his combat uniform we finally fulfilled our wish to start a future together. I read him that quote because it was the first present he got me on our first year anniversary when we started dating. I wouldn't trade the ten years of marriage I have with Jason for anything in this world."

"I know that feeling when you love someone you just want to be with them forever," Kim sighed as they were tidying up the study room. "How did you guys manage the first two years of marriage while he was all the way in the Middle East serving his country? You ever worried about the possibility of not seeing him during the time?"

"I love him and as his wife I was patient and waited for him to finish his duty. He came home a few times during the year and once he was discharged that was when I told him I was pregnant with Aaron. The news of the pregnancy with Aaron made him reconsider his career in the army that he was granted his discharge papers and release after three years of service with them. I knew he come back because he made a promise to me about starting a life together with our kids and he considered Aaron a blessing when he was born. We stuck by each other while he was serving his country in the army and with the acceptance of my Wicca heritage. As husband and wife you have to be there for one another through thick and thin."

"Tommy gave me this Claddagh Ring," she smiled pointing at the ring on her left finger. She explained to Kat the brief detail about the origins behind the ring that she found it cute and romantic. Kat like everyone else hoped that Tommy and Kimberly deserved their happiness and the chance to be together. In honesty both Kat and Jason found inspiration from Tommy and Kimberly's relationship back in the day and that in homage to two people they admired and called friends had their kids' middle names after them. "I was heard according to old stories from Galway that if someone wears this it means that you're married already, even without validation."

"Well what about validating it legally?" Kat smirked eying her friend.

"Should I be taking wedding advice from someone who got married on an American army base to a guy in his combat uniform?" she teased back.

"It makes perfect sense. You've been apart for sixteen years, you two have a daughter together. For once don't think about the world and what is stopping you two from fulfilling your destiny is the idea that you think the world is against you. For sixteen years we've all waited for the day when you two soulmates will finally realize what you're missing in your lives...each other! Just because the circumstances didn't accommodate at a more pleasant time, that's the thrill of it. Love sometimes makes you do wacky things. For one night you could stop everything that is going on around you and get your moment of true happiness. What is the one thing in this world you want more than ever Kimberly? If you had one wish if this was your last night on Earth what would it be? What does your heart truly desire?''

"More than anything in this world all I want...is Tommy," Kim slowly smiled. "If it was my last night living the last face I want to see is his because he means everything to me. Why did it take sixteen years and giving up Rosaline for me to realize just how much I needed him in my life and how much I love him? The world can still keep going and fate will always throw a couple of wrenches in our faces telling us that we can't be together. I want the happily ever after you and Jason shared for ten years that included raising a family without the stigma of a life and death situation. I want to be happy with him I honestly do and I'll marry him in a heartbeat. The laws of the universe tell us that we can only achieve that if we complete our mission but what if that doesn't happen? What if there is a chance that one of us might not survive this?"

"Girl you're talking to someone who is a full fledged Wicca who knows about tampering with the laws and balance of nature and the universe. It's not what it's cracked up to be trust me. You want to know why sometimes there is a flaw when trying to preserve the laws and balance of the universe? It's because of something humans possess...the power of free will and choice. Fate and destiny is not what it seems and we alone have the power to choose our own destinies and fate, instead of having it predetermined by a higher power. We're the masters of our own destiny and it's all about seizing the moment...without any regrets."

With a grin satisfaction on her face Kimberly quickly left the study room just as she walked by Jason who she told his wife's whereabouts. As Jason made his way to the study room he gave Kat a hand in fixing tidying up the study room. However, to his surprise and comic relief he noticed Kat using her powers to clean up the room. The two of them peaked into the hallway watching Kim ask some of the potentials about Tommy's whereabouts.

"I see your putting your unlimited Wicca powers to good use," Jason slightly teased watching a duster levitate dusting off a bookshelf, "So what's it like now being a full fledged witch?"

"Hey just because I have all this mojo in my system it doesn't mean I've changed...I'm still the same person I married on that army base ten years ago," she smiled.

"I know you are Kitty-Kat," he replied as the two of them kissed.

"So we're still doing the video chat in one hour with the kids?" Kat asked. "It was nice chatting with Claire last week...apparently she was upset about her goldfish and how she found it belly flopped in her fish bowl. Aaron seems to like the care package we sent them with all the nice toys in it. I wonder who sneaked some extra items to ship to our kids in Sydney?"

"Hey don't look at me besides the whole gimme personality must be an Australian thing."

"Don't you blame this on me Jason Scott! Every month you send more video games to Aaron and more dolls to Claire and that is something they must have gotten on your side of the family." the two of them playfully argued as they watched Kim in the hallway looking for Tommy. "Maybe one day...those two will have the same experience we are raising a family. They're long overdue for one."

"I'm on the same vote as you," Jason replied, "Sometimes love could make people do the wacky."

**(Angel Grove Lake)**

Tommy was sitting on a bench deep in thought. His thoughts drifted back a few days back when he remembered how his best friend almost lost his wife in an attempt to fulfill her calling. Although it worked out perfectly and no harm came to both Jason and Kat, the thought of losing Kimberly was something unbearable he could face again. Throughout this whole ordeal the two of them have been through one up and down rollercoaster ride. One thing that remained constant was his love for the woman who captured his heart since he was a teenager. His heart desired for a future with Kimberly, but he wondered about the unpredictable hand of fate and destiny. It was like it was telling him that he couldn't be with her and sixteen years apart was an example of that. Tommy didn't want that and made a promise to himself that he was in charge of his future, his own destiny and what his heart wanted.

"I kept asking everyone in the house where you went and they told me I'd find you here," Kimberly said.

"Yeah I just needed some time alone...you know gathering a penny for my thoughts," he replied as she took a seat next to him on the bench.

"Tommy do you believe that sometimes the world doesn't want us to end up together?" she timidly asked.

"It seems like the powers that be are testing us and ensuring that we don't end up getting our happily ever after. The hand of fate likes to screw with us and it's been doing that for the last sixteen years. I say...we don't go by the rules of fate and destiny that we write our own futures. For months this whole war with the Source of Evil has taught me that there is a chance that today might be your last day on Earth. I started living like tomorrow wouldn't come and it's about seizing the moment. I don't know what the future holds I focus on what's right here, right now. What I see is you Kim and nothing else and that is worth everything in this entire universe. Am I sounding selfish for thinking that way?"

"No and don't feel ashamed about it Tommy." she smiled taking a hold of his hand. "When there are times I think about the future without wondering our weekly training plan...what I see in my future is you. The day I went to seek you out in Reefside after sixteen years was the best thing that ever happened to me because it led me back to you. However, excluding the first encounter with the Dark Judges and our involvement with the war against the Source, seeing you after sixteen years told me what my heart wanted...it's always you.

"If there is one thing you wished for if the event that something happened to us what would it be?" Tommy asked.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Kimberly questioned with some concern.

"Because if there is a chance everything we've been working for doesn't pull through, it shouldn't stop us from living out the rest of our lives. At the end of the day we're still human and we still have the power to decide our futures, our fates and what our hearts want. More than anything in this world all my heart wanted is you Kimberly Hart. If I don't make it through this, the only thing I'll regret is not letting the woman I love with all my heart, body and soul what she means to me. The hand of fate could be cruel to us, but I say fate isn't all it's cracked up to be. What do you believe in Beautiful?" Tommy replied sincerely.

The two of them stood up staring out at the lake. In a tender moment Kimberly pulled Tommy into an embrace as she sincerely leaned her head against his chest as he continued to hold her."I believe if you love someone with all your heart, body and soul you'd be patient with them. Love is about protecting the one that matters to you in your heart. Sometimes it's also about taking the leap of faith and doing something risky, laying everything on the line. We could make impulsive decisions like suddenly maybe getting married in a nutshell or making a sudden decision to readopt our long lost daughter. If you love someone...your future with them is what you make it, not what's been predetermined, that's the power two people in love hold."

"You want to get married?" Tommy suddenly asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes...I couldn't imagine life not being married to you Handsome." she said looking up at him.

"When you say love is about laying everything on the line why don't we?"

"Okay Thomas James Oliver what are you saying?" Kim questioned.

"I'm saying if the hand of fate wants to keep throwing curveballs at us then we'll tempt Fate and Destiny itself." Tommy smiled, "We've waited sixteen years and let's do it...let's get married."

"Alright then," she replied, "When do you want to get married?"

"How about right now?" he answered completely throwing her off guard. Kimberly was too shocked to even reply when she suddenly noticed Tommy going off excitingly about deciding their own future. "Yeah why not? Let's go down to city hall, get a license and get married."

"You mean right now let's get married? Okay Tommy are you alright?" Kimberly asked, "What about our family? Our friends!"

"We will have a big wedding later, right now, let's just be married. Hey didn't we say we're the ones who control our own fates and destinies. We've waited sixteen years to finally be together and I don't know what will happen between now and the future. Right now this is something I'm sure of and you're what I'm sure of right now."

"I don't know if…"

"Don't you love me? Don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do!" Kimberly held his face. "I love you. I do, but…."

"No. No more buts. You love me, and I love you. This is the best thing for us. We won't know if we'll have the opportunity to do something like this but if we don't make out of this alive, there is no way I'm going to die without being married to the woman who captured my heart all those years ago. I don't want to marry you just to fulfill a death wish, I want to marry you because this is what I want. You're my miracle and you're what I live and fight for so I'm asking you will you Kimberly Ann Hart, do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kimberly went quiet. Tommy sighed.

This probably is the most impulsive thing Kimberly ever did, but this is Tommy she is talking about. She waited sixteen years to be the only man she ever loved and to be given a second chance with him was a miracle in itself. In true fashion, she decided to pull the little stunt she pulled the first time he asked her out to the dance. However, Tommy knew as she had her back turned from him biting her lower lip and turned back to him with a smile on her face."Yes Thomas James Oliver!" Kimberly laughed as he took her in his arms tight, as he picked her up and twirled her laughing and kissing. "I will marry you! I'll marry you! I'll marry you!"

"Yes! I know this is crazy but we've waited far too long!" Tommy smiled with her. They hugged and kissed. "This is so crazy, but it's not a bad idea! We're not going to regret this I promise you."

"I know and you're right about creating our own paths and futures. There's no regrets," Kim smiled, "First, we get married and later explain to everyone else what we did."

**(City Hall)**

Throughout the entire day, Tommy and Kimberly quickly rushed to make all the preparations they needed to make it down to city hall before five o'clock. The two of them hastily avoided questions from their friends, the potential Rangers and even Rosaline about what they were up to today. Although there was a pang of guilt for not telling their friends and family about their suddenly quick wedding the two of them felt this was something private they needed for themselves. The idea that time isn't on their side as of late this is why they wanted to savor this moment together as their own, despite their ideal wedding is being held in front of a judge and other people who are in the courtroom waiting to be married. Once the two arrived and quickly got ready and filled out the essential paperwork, marriage license and pay the fees for the ceremony and documents Tommy and Kimberly were ready.

"So I got my something old which is my old white spaghetti strap mini dress, something new is the earrings, something borrowed which is the hairband from Penny and something blue...the pendant from Kat," Kimberly smiled as the two sat in the courtroom watching a couple getting married. "Okay I think I'm set...there's no turning back now is there Handsome?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tommy smiled as he gave her a kiss. Once the couple was married by the judge it was now Tommy and Kimberly's turn. Luckily for them, they managed to be the last couple of the day to be married in City Hall as the judge proceeded with the ceremony with the other married couples who were wed today in the courtroom.

"We are gathered here today to unite Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart in holy matrimony," he began "If anyone has any objections to their marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tommy and Kim both jerked their heads toward the crowd at the same time which caused a small chorus of laughter to echo throughout the courtroom. After a few seconds the priest determined that no one had any objections and he continued by asking for the rings. Since he understood the importance of Tommy and Kimberly's ceremony the judge let them even recite their own vows to each other.

"These rings represent a circle which is never ending like the love these two young people share for each other," the judge said "Now, I understand that you have each written your own set of vows. Luckily being the last couple of the day to be wed at city hall out of generosity we decided to let you two recite your vows. Thomas, you may begin."

Tommy smiled at the judge as he concentrated on remembering the vows he had written while Kimberly got ready. He had promised himself that he was going to make it through without reading anything but he had a piece of paper tucked in his pocket just in case.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you truly are my everything. We have had our ups and downs and bumps in the roads or whatever you want to call them but I always knew that this day would come because we deserve this after everything we've been through together," Tommy began "You have been my girlfriend, my best friend, my worst enemy, my heartache and everything else two people can be. But more that anything, you have been the only person who has ever made me feel complete. You make me a better person every day of my life, Beautiful and as your husband I promise to always love and cherish you forever. I love you Kimberly and I always will."

Tommy smiled at Kim as he bent down and wiped the tears from her face. She smiled back and took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself before reciting her vows.

"Thomas Oliver, the day you moved to Angel Grove and came into my life was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know this journey hasn't been easy but it only proves that true love can indeed conquer anything life throws at it," Kim said softly "You have been my mighty dragon, my powerful tiger and my cunning falcon but above all that you have been the one person who has always made me feel special and safe. Unlike you, I wasn't sure that we would make it to this day but you always believed in us even when no one else did. We have been through more stuff than any couple should ever have to deal with but I can stand here today and honestly say that I am glad we did because we wouldn't be the people we are today without that and I really like who we've become. As your wife I promise to respect you, love you and be there for you through everything. I love you Tommy, forever."

Now it was Kim's turn to wipe tears from Tommy's face as. They both looked at the judge and nodded their heads which told him to continue the service.

"Thomas, repeat after me," the judge said as he handed Tommy the ring. "With this ring..."

"With this ring..." Tommy replied,

"I thee wed," the judge continued.

"I thee wed," Tommy finished, slipping the gold band on to Kimberly's finger.

"Kimberly, repeat after me. With this ring," the judge said, handing Kimberly Tommy's ring.

"With this ring," Kim muttered through tears

"I thee wed," the judge finished.

"I thee wed," Kim finished, as she tried to stop her arm from shaking before slipping the ring on Tommy's finger.

"Then, by the power invested in me by law and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thomas, you may kiss your bride," the judge said.

Tommy leaned forward as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and gave her the softest and most passionate kiss he could come up with.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, for the very first time, Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver," the judge finished.

The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause as Tommy and Kim turned to face them. Everyone stood up and smiled at the newly married couple as they made their way back down the aisle, and headed out the door after thanking the judge and everyone else in attendance. As they made their way in the hallways and out to the main lobby of the building, the two of them were greeted by Jason and the others who looked at the newlywed couple with curious eyes.

"Judging by the clothes you two are wearing and the documents you are holding it's paperwork for a marriage license and certificate," Jason said eying his two best friends, "I'm guessing you two suddenly woke up this morning and decided to get married?"

"Look Jason, guys we're sorry we didn't tell you all about this and please don't take offense but with everything going on..." Kimberly started rambling until she was caught off by Aisha.

"We understand...this was something you two wanted to do in private it's alright," Aisha smiled.

"It basically took eight of your closet friends to piece together you two lovebirds are eloping to get married," Jason replied, "However this is coming from a guy who married his wife in his combat uniform on an army base."

"So...you're all not mad for keeping you all in the dark for the day?" Tommy asked.

"All we'll say is once Lokar is out of the picture you two owe us at least a proper wedding ceremony for all of us to attend," Rocky said, "Wow so you're officially Dr. and Mrs. Oliver?"

"Pretty much and yes we'll owe you guys a proper ceremony but for now, we'll take the courthouse wedding to validate our marriage," Tommy smiled holding Kim's hand.

"However you guys put it what matters is...it's about time you two finally tied the knot," Jason smiled as he was the first to congratulate the newlywed couple followed by the others, "Sixteen years it's been long overdue and finally you two are husband and wife. Still Tommy if you hurt my little sis you'll have to answer to me okay bro?"

"Oh babe don't be so hard on him he knows the drill," Kat teased Jason, "I had this feeling you two were going to do something to test the hand the fate. Anyways you must at least consider our gift of throwing you guys a wedding reception back at the house. Come on you two just got married and you can't say no?"

"Let me guess our daughter knows about our little eloping type wedding and the potentials are already setting everything up aren't they? Knowing Penny she already is setting up the plates, food and going the whole nine yards on this reception isn't she along with Rosaline?" Kimberly asked grinning.

"Then we can't say no to that Mrs. Oliver and besides we can't say no to a wedding reception," Tommy smiled as the newlyweds and their friends headed back to the boarding house to celebrate the nuptials of the new Dr. and Mrs. Oliver.


	31. Now What?

**Chapter 31: Now What?**

**(Author's Notes: Hey everybody! First of all I like to thank everyone who is reading my story so far and like to say we finally made it to over 100 reviews! Hooray! I really appreciate all the reviews and comments and hope to continue that you're still following and reading along. Anyways I don't own the rights to Miley Cyrus' When I Look At You and I will continue to keep on updating!)**

**(The Boarding House)**

What would usually take days to set up and plan but with thirty potential Rangers setting up and organizing a surprise wedding reception was a task that took most of the afternoon to set up for. Everyone had their tasks and all the decorations, food, drinks, cutlery, plates, music, tables and chairs were all in place in the backyard. When the news of Tommy and Kimberly's wedding broke out during the day the first suggestion that came out of Penny's mouth was to plan a little party. Unfortunately, knowing that they were left with the task by the veteran Rangers to set up everything they made it clear that this was a non-alcoholic party, much to the discharge of some of the potentials. Of course, Rosaline was thrilled to hear that her parents finally got married after sixteen years apart, but felt a pang of disappointment that they neglected to tell her about their plans. It bothered Rosaline but her friends reassured her that with her planning her parent's wedding reception at least it was her present to them.

"So everything is set up then? The food is ready, the drinks, the tables and chairs and all the decorations right?" Rosaline looked around the backyard and admired the lights that hung, streamers, balloons and banner that was decorated around the backyard. They didn't have the finest dishware on the tables and the stacks of Styrofoam paper cups and plates was all they could settle for. "Okay I think we're ready to go now all we have to do is wait for the others to show up."

"Gosh Abigail, Bianca and some of the others are putting sealing off the kitchen so we won't get it," Aidan teased, "They have the desserts on lockdown you know."

"It's because you blokes have been sampling them for quite awhile," Penny scolded.

"Abby loves to cook and same with Chan and Quincy. Desmond is putting together his favorite vegetable soup, and Chan is cooking up some stir fry vegetables. Basically it's a potluck going on in the kitchen and whoever had any ideas for some good dishes to cook is only able to gain access to the kitchen. However, Bianca oh she has the desserts all planned out and some of the others are helping her out. Surprisingly, she even baked a cake." Rosaline explained as she saw one of the potentials Grace and two others shove Silas and Virgil out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on we just wanted to help!" the boys yelled.

"Unless you're wearing an apron or holding a pan no one is not coming into this kitchen, especially you Silas no more sampling the desserts!" Bianca scolded pointing her whisk at Silas, "I swear if I catch you in this kitchen one more time Silas then there in the name of the Kalderesh Gypsy Tribe there will be vengeance! I have eyes at the back you know!"

"See when Bianca cooks desserts the last thing I wouldn't want to do is piss off a descendant of Romanian Gypsies," Rosaline teased, "Anyways you two guys could help set up the tables and chairs."

"Well it's obvious that the songbird here can give us the heavy lifting task," Virgil smiled, "You still need us for later right?"

"Of course after all I still need my band to help me perform later on," Rosaline replied as they the other potentials started bringing out the food to prepare the food table.

**(The Reception)**

A little while later once everything was prepared, Tommy, Kimberly and the other veteran Rangers arrived back at the house. The newlywed couple smiled at the last minute set up for their wedding reception in the backyard with a nice sunset view of Angel Grove Lake off in the back distance. All the food was out and it turned out to be a mixture of different dishes knowing that this was more of a potluck wedding reception, but it didn't bother them. While Kenji was in charge of the music and everyone started enjoying themselves and eating, Rosaline approached her parents to give her congrats.

"Wow I can't believe you two got married," Rosaline smiled hugging both her parents, "I wish you have told me about it."

"Hey kiddo we're sorry we sprung this up on everyone at last minute but you know with everything happening..." Tommy murmured.

"I know this is one of those private moments between you two alone," she added, "Still I'm happy for you both mom, dad. It's been sixteen years in the making."

"We know that's what Jason told us sweetie," Kimberly smiled, "But we made a promise if we live through this whole ordeal with Lokar then we promise they'll be a bigger wedding that includes all of our family and friends."

"Don't say if you live through this it is more like "will live through this" you guys. I hope you actually see my parents get married in a big ceremony in a church with everyone there to see it. I know you guys will pull through this thing with Lokar because we have you two leading us at the helm." Rosaline replied. "Like you taught us we have the power to control our own fates and destinies. We decide our futures and how they'll be written out. I believe...you two have the power to change our destinies and fates, including that of yourselves. I love you both so much and I know you'll see to it we'll survive this and win."

"We love you too Rosie...we promise you that we'll win this war and live out the future we planned for us as a family," Tommy reassured giving her a hug.

"I'll hold you guys to your word," Rosaline replied as they noticed something was on her mind. In the months they have come to know their daughter the maternal instincts took over but the last thing Rosaline didn't want to do was ruin her parents' perfect day. Eventually if they planned to press her on information she rather tell them before hand. "I talk to Amanda again today. She's spending the summer in Beaufort with my grandparents and for the first time in months...I finally talked to them. I didn't want to tell you two since it's your wedding because I know it will be upsetting. I told them that I tracked you guys down and revealed that you're my birth parents. My grandparents...they want to meet you guys when we get the first chance to head to Beaufort. They say that they're glad I'm alright and with people who are keeping me safe. What do I do? I can't reveal to them the whole thing going on with the war with Lokar and the whole Power Ranger thing. However, I owe it to Elena and Hayden to see them after all these months. What now?"

"Whatever you decide it's your choice and we'll support you. What happens is sometimes we can't keep running from whatever is bothering us and we have to face them sooner or later," Kim replied squeezing her daughter's hand. "And don't worry you didn't ruin our day. We all know that all of you are worried about your families since the attacks are happening. Listen to me, we'll find a way to let all of you see them again because we owe it to you guys after everything we've been through. If you head to Beaufort we'll be with you and support your decision because you're our daughter."

"Thank you mom, thank you dad for everything," she slowly smiled as Virgil was calling her over, "Oh yeah I did get you guys something for your wedding present. I promise it will be a really good surprise later on but for now can you two at least enjoy your reception party? At least give thirty teenagers the credit of putting together a last minute party for our favorite co-generals also known as my parents." The two smiled as Rosaline ran off setting up a few instruments that Zack managed to rent from his cousin Curtis. It looked like that their daughter was going to be performing for their wedding which made them smile that she was rediscovering her love and passion for music.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves during the party as Tommy and Kimberly continued to receive a stream of congratulations from their friends and the potentials. It looked like everyone enjoyed themselves and everyone mingled and even danced to some of the songs Kenji played. There was also a bit of mischievous behavior going on as Desmond and Silas attempted to sneak a free taste of the desserts but Bianca wasn't having any of it. In terms of trying to initiate some alcohol at this party that wasn't happening either due to Trini and Billy's extreme hawk eye vision. To add insult to injury Rocky mocked them by sealing the liquor cabinet with a combination lock to tease their mischievous potentials.

"Adding some insult to injury," Rocky teased as Trini and Billy laughed at the potentials' misfortune seeing their friend lock up the liquor cabinet. "Took a page from my old man's book when I used to sneak liquor out of his cabinet back in the day."

"That seems like a blow to the face next to being branded to get served last for Bianca's desserts," Desmond sighed looking at Penny, "Yeah we could thank you for that Penny ratting us out to Bianca for that!"

"I love you guys too don't worry!" Penny teased.

"Come on let's head back outside to enjoy the party," Trini suggested but Billy needed to retrieve something from downstairs as everyone went back outside. By the time everyone arrived back outside, Jason had Kenji stop the music but everyone continued to talk, including the newlyweds themselves. Kat smiled looking at Jason as she did the only thing she does whenever she wanted her family's attention, she let out a loud whistle as everyone settled down.

"For those of you who know me and also trained under me the last couple of months, my name is Jason Scott and I have the honor and privilege to call these two people some of my best friends. I have known Kim since we were little and played in the sandbox together. Tommy and I competed in a karate tournament when we were sixteen and have been the best of friends ever since," Jason began "When we found out what these two crazy lovebirds were up to today I couldn't help but think of mentally putting together an impromptu toast speech. I don't know how to describe Tommy and Kimberly. This couple you are looking at symbolizes what true love really is all about. They have been to hell and back for and with each other more times than I care to count. Everyone here young or old should be proud of the relationship you guys have because I know I am. So, to the newlyweds, I say congratulations and may the power protect you, always."

No one but those who had been Rangers knew what the last comment meant but that was okay for the teammates who also knew that they shared something special that no one else could experience. Tommy and Kim both smiled as they stood up and gave hugged Jason. A chorus of laughter broke out between the three of them when they noticed that they all had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you, Jason. That was beautiful," Kim said quietly as Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

"Now I believe that our very own little Mozart in the making young Rosaline Bennett has a surprise to the newlywed couple," Jason announced as a couple of laughs came out as they watched Rosaline arguing with Bianca off to the side where their band was set up. Kenji and Virgil quickly started plugging the equipment while Rosaline worked to get Bianca to leave her dessert station for a few minutes."Can we please have the newlyweds make their way to the dance floor, now," he said as Tommy got up and extended his hand for Kim to take "It's time for your first dance as a married couple so come on up here so everyone can stare at you while you two try to not look awkward."

"Hey I worked all day on my cupcakes and desserts and with Desmond and Silas lurking I'm not leaving my pastry masterpieces unattended," Bianca complained.

"Look Abigail is watching the desserts along with Chan it's just a few minutes come on and look Virgil stopped sampling your desserts the last few hours," Rosaline smiled as everyone watched the ongoing bantering going on before turning her attention to everyone and her newlywed parents.

"Alright we're patched in," Virgil replied as they got ready.

"Okay so I didn't really have any money to buy a gift but I thought it would be better if instead to make it something or more like write something," Rosaline said, "First of all, to my newlywed parents I want to say congrats. I'm guessing this was sixteen years in the making for you two who been through hell and back again. Life doesn't get easy and sometimes the world is against you telling you the impossible. I believe that life does get easy and living in the world is possible when you're with the person who loves you regardless of who you are. I wrote this song a longtime ago but I never finished, not until now. So I thought what better wedding present to give my parents on their wedding day then what I know will not be their last song they ever dance to, but their first. So to you mom, dad, the inspiration of this song is because of you guys and I wouldn't have finished it if it wasn't for you. So here's my gift to you guys...hope you love it."

Rosaline walked up to the keyboard as Virgil started playing drums, Kenji playing the guitar and Bianca strumming on the bass as Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim who wrapped her arms around his neck. The newlyweds started to dance as Rosaline started to sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
><em> Everybody needs a song<em>  
><em> Beautiful melody, when the night's so long<em>  
><em> Cause there is no guarantee<em>  
><em> That this life is easy (Yeah)<em>

_When my world is falling apart_  
><em> When there's no light to break up the dark<em>  
><em> That's when I, I, I look at you<em>  
><em> When the waves are flooding the shore and I<em>  
><em> Can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em> That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

_ When I look at you_  
><em> I see forgiveness, I see the truth<em>  
><em> You love me for who I am<em>  
><em> Like the stars hold the moon<em>  
><em> Right there where they belong and I know<em>  
><em> I'm not alone Yeah<em>

_ When my world is falling apart_  
><em> When there's no light to break up the dark<em>  
><em> That's when I, I, I look at you<em>  
><em> When the waves are flooding the shore and I<em>  
><em> Can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em> That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

_ You appear just like a dream to me_  
><em> Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me<em>  
><em> All I need every breath that I breathe<em>  
><em> Don't you know you're beautiful Yeah, yeah<em>

_ When the waves are flooding the shore and I_  
><em> Can't find my way home anymore<em>  
><em> That's when I, I, I look at you<em>

_You appear just like a dream to me_

Tommy smiled brightly at Kim as the dance finished and he bent down to kiss her. Just as their lips met, Rosaline and the others did a cover version of "Wild Horses" by The Rolling Stones and everyone else made their way onto the dance floor.

**(The Basement)**

Billy smiled as he got confirmation for the plane tickets that he wanted to present Tommy and Kimberly for a wedding present. He quickly checked his computer with an update telling him that the communicators were complete and they were able to give their potential Rangers the power to teleport for a chance to see their families once again. As he was about to head upstairs, Billy ended up receiving a transmission as he quickly headed back to the computer and open a communications channel once he accepted the transmission and it was Andros.

"Hey Billy I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Andros replied.

"Nope just celebrating a sudden quick wedding of Tommy and Kimberly," Billy replied, "Those two got married today at City Hall and hoping for a proper ceremony once this whole Source business is cleared up."

"Give them our congratulations for us," Andros said. "I'm hoping it's safe to talk and our communications aren't being tapped.

"It's safe to talk for now with the Seal of Telal at minimum power right now. Kat by the way is a full fledged witch so she cast a sanctuary spell to protect us and the potentials," Billy said, "So what's going on right now? Did you get our distress call that we forward to the Lightspeed/Silver Guardians Tasks Forces?"

"Yeah and that's what we need to talk about. For now, the families and friends of the potential Rangers are safe for now. The special tasks forces are providing espionage surveillance to make sure that any of Lokar's agents aren't targeting them. With NASADA destroyed we're using the Megaship and intel on KO35 to monitor Earth surveillance on the potential Rangers. Guys this is far from over and with Goldar and Scorpina back Lokar is dangerous more than ever. I receive your transmissions in regards to what you guys decoded from the restricted files from NASADA and from Andrew Hartford's documents."

"So you know about the Order of the Meridian and how the first Power Rangers were created?" Billy inquired as Andros nodded. "What the Meridian Knights did bestowing the power to the first Rangers after the Order left Earth was questionable and outright outrageous. They tried to do the same thing to Tommy and Kimberly when they seek them for answers about the origins about the war against The Source of Evil. I need to know...the Seal of Telal if that opens up then Lokar's power will be unlimited and unstoppable won't it?"

"That's where the true source lies but lately...The Source's agents haven't been guarding the seal. Judging by intelligence apparently they're searching for something I don't know what, but at the same time the Dark Judges are continuing their assault on a couple more newly discovered potential Rangers. Time is starting to run out and it looks like people are starting to evacuate Angel Grove slowly if you haven't notice. The Seal of Telal was created by The Order of the Meridian to bind the Source of Evil of its power and if that seal opens again then the universe will cease to exist. Lokar's power mainly rallies on that army of Turok Patrollers that are sealed away beneath the seal whatever it and its agents are searching for those two will play a critical role."

"You mean Tommy and Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"Yes one of the documents Hartford retrieved was an entry written by the Order of the Meridian which pertains to the Wings of Fate," Andros explained, "The other Space Rangers and I have been orbiting Earth for the last week trying to investigate what's happening on Earth. I am at least happy to report that the last fourteen potentials you transported to KO35 are recovering and are doing well. However, a couple of them didn't survive but we're making do with what we got. The only lead we got is the old Pavilion mission outside of town. There were reports of Dark Judges in the area that's all we got. Unfortunately there was a body of a potential Ranger about a mile away from the place the tasks forces found. I think the potential was trying to make it to you guys in Angel Grove." Andros explained.

"So what now? What happens next if you say we're running out of time? These potentials can't keep dying and we only got at least thirty of them who may not have a standing chance in surviving this battle." Billy sighed.

"That is the biggest threat that some of us might not survive but I can assure you guys that soon the cavalry will be on the way," Andros said with reassurance, "All I can suggest is you all better start gearing up your army because with time running it won't be long until the last battle happens. The fate and destiny of the legacy and line of the Power Rangers and the universe is in your hands. Find a way to change fate and destiny...you guys are the key to all of this."


	32. Bring On The Cavalry

**Chapter 32: Bring On the Calvary **

**(Rural Woods)**

A young teenage girl about eighteen years old is running through the woods at night, fearing for her life. It was a long journey but she was feared the worst case scenario after her and a few other travelers with her found themselves being chased and hunted down by a group of Dark Judges. After she saw them dispose of her friends she spent the entire night with the Dark Judges on pursuit of her. Luckily, the young girl makes her to a dirt road and spots an old pick-up truck driving down. The girl desperately waves her arms emphatically as she runs in front of it.

"Stop! Stop! Stop please!" the girl pleads as she speaks to the driver, a man dressed up like a preacher through the open window. "Please get me out of here!"

"Are you alright young lady?" the man asked as he opens the passenger door as the young girl gets in. "Was someone hurt? What is it?"

"Please drive and thank God you were there," the girl replied, "Thank you my name is Clara. Thank you huh Father..."

"Call me Luthor. I'm nobody's daddy and well, let's not give God the credit for everything." he kind of chuckled, "No, I'm just funning you. I don't believe it was coincidence. I also don't believe that young children should be running about in the woods at night but should be tucked in their beds safely. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance Clara."

"Thank you," she murmured. "I'm not sure why those weird looking people are after me."

"I expect you do at that. Look, I don't mean to pry, but those boys... they looked like— Well, you didn't happen to fall in with devil worshipers, did you? Na, I'm—I'm sorry. You, uh, you look like you've been traveling a while. I didn't think that— Is there some place you'd like me to drop you? You heading some place?"

"I wish it was possible," Clara sighed, "I need to get to Angel Grove to a place called the Hart Boarding House."

"I'm going there myself. I ain't never been, but I expect we could find a police station or a—**"**

"No just near the boarding house by Angel Grove Lake," Clara answered.

"Do you believe that those freaky cloaked people were chasing you because you're a spawn of Satan?" Luthor replied as Clara started looking a bit nervous and also offended as she tried to justify herself but was cutoff, "Head's filled with so much filth that ain't no room for words of truth. Well, you know what you are, Clara? Dirty. Now, now, now. There's no blame here. You were born dirty, born without a soul. Makes me puke to think too hard on it. Yeah, that there door's problematical. I don't know as I could recommend steppin' out at this speed anyway. You're like as not to tumble some. But, of course, there's my boys back there—Ooh, they hate to miss a mark." By now Clara was beginning to freak out as she tried to open the passenger door, but to her horror couldn't find a handle.

"Your boys?" Clara asked shocked as she noticed the preacher giving off an eerie look at her, "Please don't...hurt me..."

"Well, now, is this the part where you offer to do anything? Because I tried to make it clear—you got nothin' I want to explore." the preacher smirked wickedly as suddenly his right arm materialized a weird looking golden armor as she started freaking out trying to get out of the truck. "Well, they ain't exactly my "blue eyed boys" but they're hard workers. And they don't truck with Satan—that was just me having fun." Clara's eyes widen as his right arm suddenly started heating up as a strange mark appeared on his hand as he suddenly presses his heated hand towards Clara's neck as she screams in pain.

"Oh yeah. That's it! That's a cleansing fire. Hallelujah! Now, if I'm not mistaken, there's a car a little ways behind us, and I do believe there's some folk in it goin' the same place you are. Now, I want you to deliver a message for me, but it's not for them. It's for the other one—the one and only, the original, accept-no-substitutes Rangers. Would you tell them something for me?" he laughs wickedly as Clara weakly nods her head yes. "Thank you Clara...now let's see what we could do about that door! " The preacher takes a knife and stabs it into Clara's stomach as he whispers something in her ear. The loss of blood begins to take its toll on Clara as he kicks the door open and suddenly morphs into Goldar as he carelessly pushes Clara out of the truck as she rolls down to the pavement.

"Seriously? The wholesome holy preacher trick?" Scorpina sneers as the two watch the unconscious Clara being discovered by a group of people stopping their car. "You seize to amaze me with your new tricks Goldar."

"We can't seem to understand these foolish humans and their beliefs in these so called higher religious beings," Goldar hissed smirking, "Faith alone will not be able to save the Power Rangers from their impending doom."

A car driving towards the unconscious Clara stops and slams the breaks as four young people step out of the car revealing to be the former Dino Rangers Team. Kira and Trent quickly rush to Clara's side to examine her injuries as the two roll her over to find a massive stab wound and a burn mark on her neck.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Kira replies trying to get a response out of the girl, "Can you talk? We need to get this girl to the hospital! She's lost a lot of blood."

"There's still a pulse but it's faint gosh what happened to her?" Trent asked as Ethan was on the phone trying to contact someone.

"I guess...we're back in Angel Grove," Connor said unfazed as they loaded Clara into the car.

**(The Boarding House)**

"Okay...yeah and you guys are at the hospital with the girl? And it's confirmed she's a potential? Alright yeah when she wakes up let us know and get to the boarding house right away okay I'll let Tommy and Kimberly know once they return," Adam replied talking on the phone, "You got word that she's in surgery right now? Okay you guys take care see you soon." After Adam hung up the phone the others appeared in the kitchen as Adam's facial expressions showed feelings of concern and worry.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"That was Ethan on the phone, one of Tommy's Dino Rangers," Adam answered, "They were driving on the way here and they spotted a girl on the side of the highway. It must have been a potential Ranger unfortunately I'm guessing the Dark Judges got to her first. Pretty much they gutted her like a catfish and branded her with a nasty burn mark."

"Are Tommy's old students with the girl in the hospital?" Zack asked.

"Yeah they're with her. Kira went through the girl's wallet the girl's name is Clara and apparently she wasn't traveling alone." Billy replied coming upstairs into the kitchen. "Got the latest intel report the woods near the highway Andros identified three more dead bodies which of that are potential Rangers. The Calvary better arrive soon and hopefully we'll be able to hold down the fort while Tommy and Kimberly enjoy their little family vacation with Rosaline."

"Still it was nice of you to get them flights out to Beaufort," Trini replied.

"In the midst of all this madness at least it gives them a chance to sort out some stuff on the other side of the country," Billy said, "Hopefully by the time they return backup arrives. Guys...time is starting to run out for us and for them."

"Do you think so? Time has never been on our side since the beginning of all of this," Adam sighed as they waited for an update from the hospital.

**(Beaufort, North Carolina)**

Meanwhile in Beaufort, Tommy and Kimberly stood in front of the house of Rosaline's grandparents. Their supposed honeymoon vacation consisted of a trip with their daughter to her childhood hometown where she spent the first sixteen years of her life with the Bennett family. At first they were reluctant to go but after some persuasion from Billy and the others to accept the plane tickets as a present they finally agreed. It didn't make sense as to why their friends wanted them to suddenly travel thousands of miles away from home just when suddenly things on the home front began to intensify.

_"Look for once the two of you should least act like parents and try to help your kid work out some personal issues,"_ they remembered what Billy said, _"Rosaline won't know whether or not she'll get the chance to workout whatever issues she had but what she needs right now is for support. For once don't think about what is happening on the home front and for a sake of still living out our personal lives...take Rosaline to Beaufort. I know you two want to know the whole story about your daughter's life for the last sixteen years we're giving you guys the chance so take it while you can before time runs out."_

"You know it's been nine months since adopted parents died and for me to suddenly show up in July in front of their house like this," Rosaline pondered, "How do I tell them I spent two months on the road fleeing for my life and the other seven months with my birth parents training to be the next Power Rangers? I want to tell them everything without revealing the whole truth."

"What matters is we kept our promise to you and you're home," Tommy replied as Rosaline slowly walked to the front door of her grandparents' house. Once they saw her knock on the door she was greeted by two kids: a boy and girl who looked approximately eight or nine years old who they assumed was Hayden and Elena.

"Rosie...is that you?" the twins replied in wonder staring at their older sister.

"Hey Elle, Haydie it's me...are gran and granddad home?" Rosaline slowly replied as her grandparents appeared at the door. It was becoming too emotional for her seeing the family that raised her for sixteen years and she fled from for their safety for the first time in nine months. There was no words to describe the emotional reunion they had as Tommy and Kimberly watched from the rental car their daughter's adopted family engulf her in hugs. To their surprise, they saw an elderly old woman who surely was Rosaline's grandmother approach the car.

"So you must be Tommy and Kimberly," the old woman replied, "I'm Adele Bennett it's finally a pleasure to meet you two. Please...come inside and join us there is surely a lot we need to discuss."

"Thank you and it's an honor to finally meet you Mrs. Bennett, Rosaline told us so much about you guys," Kimberly said.

"Please call me Adele and it's good to know that our granddaughter has been safe for all these months in the care of her birth parents," Adele smiled leading Tommy and Kimberly into the Bennett house.

There was a lot of mixed emotions for everyone in the house and a feeling of anxiety. Adele introduced Tommy and Kimberly to her husband, Earl Bennett and there was a massive reunion when Rosaline and Amanda saw each other. It was sad to hear from her cousin that her her Aunt Marigold moved to Chicago to take a new job at Children's Memorial Hospital. It surprised them to be welcomed with warm hospitality by the Bennetts as they all got acquainted with one another while trading stories about the events of the last seven months including Rosaline's paternity. What surprised Tommy and Kimberly was how welcoming Elena and Hayden were towards them and inquiring about life in California.

"Is it true that there are a lot beaches in California?" Elena asked the newlywed couple.

"They live near the Pacific Ocean of course there are beaches and a lot of surfing," Hayden told his twin sister, "Besides...they're Rosaline's real mommy and daddy."

"But what does that make Rosaline to us then? Is she still our big sister?" Elena asked curiously.

"Of course you two no matter what Rosaline is always going to be your big sister," Tommy smiled at the twins, "It doesn't change anything or what she feels about you two because she loves you both."

"Granny said that Rosaline left because she had some stuff to do first before she came back home,'' Hayden said. "What kind of stuff did my sister have to do?"

"Really big girl stuff though it's hard to explain it to you guys what," Kim said, "But she did miss you all so much."

"Hey Elena, Hayden why don't you two go out in the back and play with Rosaline and Amanda for a bit while we talk to Dr. and Mrs. Oliver will you do that for us?" Earl asked his grandchildren.

"Okay grandpa we'll go," the twins replied running out to the back with Amanda and Rosaline.

Once the kids were outside Tommy and Kimberly were left alone in the house with Adele and Earl. For the next few hours they learned more about Rosaline's childhood in Beaufort and the events of the aftermath of the death of their daughter's adopted parents. Their daughter's grandparents explained how traumatic it was for the twins and accumulating with Rosaline running away the day before the funeral it was hard the first few months. In a way to not fully reveal the whole truth Tommy and Kimberly explained how they encountered Rosaline in Reefside and then moved back to Angel Grove before discovering that she was their biological daughter. The elder Bennetts took the news surprisingly well and coped with the revelation that their adopted granddaughter finally found her parents and apologized for the fallout they had the night before the funeral.

"You know our son Patrick, Rosaline's adopted father expressed his interest in letting Rosaline know about her past and where she came from," Adele said, "I never imagined that for a young girl at sixteen years of age would travel all the way to California to track down her biological parents. We regretted what we said to her that night and we told her weeks ago when she called Amanda. All we want for Rosaline is to be safe and happy and it took time for us to realize that. No matter what her paternity is we want to let you two know that she'll always be apart of this family. However, we believe in her best interest Rosaline should be...with her real parents. It was what our son and Sarah would have wanted if the day came she learned the truth."

"Don't think we don't love her we do and you two know that Rosaline has been through a lot over the years, and I guess she told you what happened with her and Amanda hasn't she?" Earl asked them.

"She told us about what happened with Colbert and we're sorry about it," Tommy replied. "I wish we could have done something..."

"Please Tommy don't blame yourselves for what happened and we assured our granddaughters that what Colbert did to them it wasn't their fault," Adele said, "It did however leave an impact on this family and the last thing we don't want is for you two to feel responsible that you weren't there for Rosaline during that time in her life. What matters is that she is getting the chance to know her birth parents which is why...we want to grant a request from you two. I know we just met and after getting in contact with Rosaline after nine months Earl and I have started reconsidering our legal guardianship of the children, Rosaline included."

"Okay...look we don't want to make you feel that we want to take Rosaline away from you guys because technically still she by law under your guardianship," Kim added. "She maybe our daughter but legally we gave up our parental rights when she was put up for adoption when she was born. The last thing we don't want is to tear her away from Elena and Hayden knowing how much they mean to her."

"The request we're asking for involves all three of them," Earl replied getting down to business, "As much as we love our grandchildren there is a possibility that Adele and I won't be able to fully provide and care for them. It's a blessing that Amanda comes home every summer but knowing her it won't be before long where she has to go back to Durham and back to Duke University. With our daughter-in-law Marigold living in Chicago it will be difficult for her to care for them due to her career. I want to discuss with you two before we discuss with Rosaline...the possibility in the event if something happened to us that we like to name you two legal guardians for Rosaline, Elena and Hayden."

"You...want us to adopt all three of them in the event if anything happens to you?" Tommy asked. They were presented with the possibility of regaining full custody of Rosaline, but also in the likely event in addition also be named legal guardians to Elena and Hayden. It was a lot to consider but more than ever what Tommy and Kimberly wanted was a chance to reconnect with their daughter, but the opportunity to give her both aspects of her old and new life combined in one. "Did you plan this...when you first got in contact with Rosaline again? Do you think it's wise I mean no offense but to entrust us, a newlywed couple you just met legal guardianship of your grandchildren?"

"We believe that it is in the interest of the children that this is for the best. What we know about you is from what Rosaline told us and I believe...she has a right character of judgment," Adele smiled, "We talked with our lawyer and redrafted our living will to appoint you two legal guardians of our grandchildren, Rosaline included. You could say that it is fate that this is bound to happen and knowing that Rosaline has already warmed to you, so will Elena and Hayden. The only request we have is for you is not to let those children be separated again. We talked to the twins about the possibility of them living under care of someone else but Tommy, Kimberly if Rosaline considers you family then you two are also part of this family as well. We like for you two to have the opportunity to bond with the twins and stay for a bit so we could discuss the future for these children. Our son was right about his prediction about Rosaline's birth parents...if he ever had the chance to meet you then he would be happy."

"Patrick and Sarah were good parents to Rosaline and they raised her well for sixteen years, along with Elena and Hayden. I wished...we had the opportunity to have met them while they were alive they must have been really loving and caring parents for the three of them," Kimberly added, "It's nice to hear although we barely know each other the opportunity to be apart of your lives. For a moment it would have been a nerve racking experience meeting our daughter's adopted family that she spent the first sixteen years of her life with."

"Well we Bennetts don't come off as intimidating, but we do offer warm southern hospitality," Earl smiled, "Say...why don't we go out for dinner tonight get to know one another and mingle? Knowing that you two are newlyweds it's comforting to know that your vacation should be more than just legal business, but a family vacation."

"I think we like the opportunity for that," Tommy and Kimberly smiled as they called the kids inside to get ready to head out to dinner.

**(Angel Grove, California)**

Back in Angel Grove, Jason decided to fill the temporary leadership role in Tommy and Kimberly's absence and try to hold things on the home front. He along with Kat, Zack, and Adam and some of the potentials decided to patrol the city for anymore activity going on in regards to Lokar and its agents. Throughout their day of patrolling and recon, they started slowly noticing some of the residents of Angel Grove packing up and making their way out of town. Hearing from their intel they knew that time was beginning to run out and some of the residences didn't want to take a chance on staying in case the danger elevated.

"Looks like everyone is up and leaving I'm guessing they could sense something bad is about to go down," Kat sighed as the group walked through the park.

"Sooner or later this place is going to end up like a ghost town I don't blame people for wanting to leave," Jason added, "It seems like people are fearing what maybe the rapture for Angel Grove."

"My goodness now you younglings are burning with righteousness," an eerie looking preacher appeared, "Look at you tainting the youth of tomorrow with the fire burning in their young souls...there is no way you'll escape bathing in the rapture that will come in the name of The Source of Evil." In an instant the preacher's disguise was exposed as everyone got into fighting stance revealing Goldar's true form and a few Dark Judges appeared beside him.

"Wow since when did you start preaching a sermon about faith there Goldar?" Zack glared.

"Well I hope you all be saying your prayers once I destroy you all and then you can finally meet your true maker...impending doom!" the fiend hissed raising his fists in the air, "Okay Dark Judges bestow on them their true judgment!"

"Guys let's hope seven months of training is paying off!" Adam replied as all of them prepared to fight.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Jason yelled as Kat, Zack and Adam followed suit, "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

The four of them transformed in their Ninjetti uniforms while the potentials gripped their weapons and started attacking the Dark Judges. The four veteran Rangers took on Goldar and hoped their potential Rangers could hold their own battling the small squad of Dark Judges. However, there was something different about Goldar as the four veteran Rangers started beginning to have some difficulty battling Goldar. He gave a super strength punch to Zack knocking him halfway across the battlefield and threw Adam twenty five feet towards a tree. Kat and Jason however, managed to focus their combined Ninjetti powers together to subdue Goldar temporary but it was obvious that somehow their adversary has gotten stronger.

"Foolish Rangers your simple child's play tricks don't match my superior strength given to me by the Source itself!" Goldar hissed, "We are the Source's loyal agents and with it's power and strength it flows through me! Nothing can't stop me!"

"Vetsche invadoria disparu!" Kat yelled as she sent a powerful energy wave crashing towards Goldar sending the fiend a couple of feet back, "You see Goldar? We picked up a couple of tricks ourselves! Why don't you just bring it?"

"Come on you overgrown monkey let's see what you got!" Jason taunted as they continued to battle Goldar.

Meanwhile, the potential Rangers managed to hold their own with the Dark Judges, until one of them looked like they were about to finish off Abigail. However, Aidan threw a dagger in the back of one of the Dark Judges intervening and saving Abigail but soon gaining their attention. His friends struggled to try to come to his aid as they were preoccupied and it looked like they were about to finish him off. Suddenly, three powerful blaster shots came from across the park and struck down the trio that was about to finish off Aidan. He, the potentials, and the others looked up to see Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Karone morphed in their Space Ranger suits and another aid with them in a cloak carrying a blaster. As one of the Dark Judges was about to get off the aid fired another blast at the Dark Judge killing it.

"Nobody messes with my little brother not on my watch!" the aid threw her hood back revealing to be a very much and well recovered Tanya along with the Space Rangers. "Hey little bro I've seen you've been busy. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope you're just on time," Aidan smiled as Andros led his group alongside the potential Rangers.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived just on time!" Jason smirked as more blaster shots came at Goldar forcing him to retreat for now as the others continued their assault on their adversary. "We're still standing Goldar and we'll be right here waiting!"

"You foolish Rangers haven't seen the last of me and you will pay for your ignorance, especially you vile Gold Ranger!" Goldar hissed as him and the Dark Judges disappeared.

"It seems like we just got here just in time," Andros replied as they all regrouped together.

"Glad to see you guys right when things are beginning to heat up," Jason said as they all powered down. "From the looks of it...we got to prepare ourselves for when they're going to strike next. This war is reaching the climax soon."


	33. Here's The Game Plan

**Chapter 33: Here's the Game Plan  
><strong>

**(Beaufort, North Carolina)**

"Are you sure that you can't stay for a few more days?" Elena asked her big sister, "But soon Hayden and I will get to live in California with you right?"

"Well that's what gran and granddad said didn't they? No matter what I'll always be your big sister you two," Rosaline smiled giving the twins a hug. Hayden turned to Tommy and Kimberly as he walked up to them and suddenly gave them a hug as the three were at the airport preparing to head back to Angel Grove.

"Uncle Tommy, Aunt Kim will you promise to look after Rosaline for us?" Hayden asked innocently. "Gran and granddad said that soon we're going to live with you guys is that right?"

"That's what they said and we promise to look after your big sister for you and Elena," Tommy smiled bending down towards the little boy.

In the four days that they spent in Beaufort, it was a surprise for them to quickly bond with the Bennett family and with the twins. Once it was discussed about the future of the children, Adele and Earl made the decision to appoint Tommy and Kimberly the kids' legal guardians and their first act was to relinquish their guardianship rights towards Rosaline. Luckily for the Bennett grandparents, the family lawyer was fortunate enough to draw up adoption papers for Tommy and Kimberly to legally let them obtain custody of Rosaline and guardianship for Elena and Hayden. They thought it was for the best that the twins remained for the rest of the summer in Beaufort, but couldn't reveal the true details about the situation back in Angel Grove.

"Adele, Earl we want to thank you for everything the last few days," Kimberly replied, "So...by the end of the summer you two are legally going to turnover guardianship of the twins to us? Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"We've had the talk with the twins the last couple of days and what matters to them is just being with their sister again," Adele smiled, "I know that they will be fine once you all settle your accounts back home and Earl and I are confident in our decision to leave the kids in your care. We spent the last four days making peace with the past and we believe that this is for the best."

"Gran I trust them because if they were able to look after me for seven months then they'll do the same for Elena and Hayden," Rosaline said giving her grandparents and Amanda a final hug, "I promise you guys we'll be safe. I'm glad I was able to come back and make things right with you guys after everything I put you all through for all these months."

While they were waiting for the boarding call for their flight back to Angel Grove, Earl took Tommy aside as they talked in private. "Tommy if there isn't a problem could I ask a request from you alone?"

"What is it?" Tommy asked as Earl gave him a small box that he explained was personally addressed to Rosaline. "The last thing we don't want to do is further upset Rosaline after everything she's been through. Adele and I...found this one day while we were clearing out Patrick and Sarah's old house. These letters were addressed to Rosaline...from her adopted parents with instructions to give them to her in the event something happened. We too, also left her a letter we prepared before you guys arrived a couple days ago to explain everything. Give this to her...when the time is right and that I leave up to her parents. Just promise us that you'll be there for her because Rosaline deserves a second chance at happiness. She has this belief in second chances that's why it was easy for us to select you and Kimberly for the job...because you're living proof that second chances exist."

"I promise you sir I will protect Rosaline with my life and look after her, Kimberly and the twins," Tommy replied taking the box and placing it in his bag. With the situation and their trip to Beaufort it became clear that suddenly things changed for both of them, but it was something they were willing to accept. The twins were curious about the prospect of living in Angel Grove in the next few months but somehow he was determine to make sure everything worked out fine in the end, no matter what the cost was. The dream of having a family was soon becoming a reality but first they needed to tend to some unfinished business back home to fulfill the dream.

"Last call for Flight 525 to Angel Grove, California now boarding," the flight attendant announced as the trio said their final goodbyes before walking through the boarding gate heading back west to finish one last job.

**(Angel Grove, California)**

Meanwhile back at the boarding house, Jason and the others spent the last few days filling the Dino and Space Rangers in on the situation with Lokar. The surprise that Tanya survived the attack on the Dark Judges in Johannesburg stunned her friends and Aidan as the Sloan Siblings enjoyed their little reunion the last few days. Jason and Kat got word that Tommy, Kim and Rosaline were arriving today the two of them took it upon themselves to pick them up from the airport. The one priority right now was waiting for the girl Clara to wake up so she could tell them what happened a few days ago to her in the woods.

Once Tommy, Kimberly and Rosaline arrived back in Angel Grove they made the call to Jason and Kat to pick them up at the airport. The trio were debriefed about what was happening the last couple of days while they were away. Jason told his friends about the arrival of the Dino and Space Rangers and also about Tanya's return which surprised them. They also heard about the latest encounter with Goldar and how he managed to give the others a run for it. Once Jason got the call from the others back at the house the group went to the hospital to speak to Clara.

"If you want Kat and I could talk to Clara about what happened in the woods," Jason offered but Tommy looked unfazed as he made his decision.

"Apparently whoever attacked her wanted to specifically give Kim and I a message," Tommy said unfazed, "And they used that poor girl to deliver it."

"You guys had a long flight and I know you're tired we could..." Kat said but was cutoff by Kimberly.

"All we're going to do is talk and get the story from Clara," Kim said looking at Rosaline sitting on the bench in the waiting room, "Could you two keep an eye on Rosaline for us while we go inside?"

"Sure we could do that," Jason said handing a camera to Kimberly, "Billy is asking for some photos to show the others or if in case there maybe some more clues."

"We could do that," Tommy said as him and Kimberly headed down to the ICU room to talk to Clara. "Come on Kimberly let's do this." While the two of them went down the hallway, Jason and Kat joined Rosaline in the waiting room. They saw her looking through her wallet at a couple of pictures of her adopted family back in Beaufort, one of her and the twins, one of her and Amanda and one of a picture that she got of her birth parents.

"Those are nice pictures," Kat smiled as the couple took a seat next to the teenage girl, "So that's your family in Beaufort? Is that your twin siblings and cousin?"

"Yeah...it was overwhelming seeing them after nine months and thinking that it's been nine months since my adopted parents died," Rosaline said thinking, "But when they saw me it was like nothing happened. There was no ill feelings towards me for running away for months and surprisingly they warmed up to my birth parents like they were part of the family. It makes me appreciate just how much I loved the Bennetts for the sixteen years they had in my life. All I wanted during this whole thing was to bring the best of both worlds together for one day and being back home in Beaufort...it felt like I was that normal happy go lucky teen before all of this happened."

"It's hard being away isn't it? Spending all this time on the road you sometimes miss the comforts of home," Jason said trying to cheer her up.

"My grandparents...are planning to make Tommy and Kimberly legal guardians of me and the twins by the end of the summer," she added surprising them, "It was a sudden surprise to them but my grandparents think this is for the best for the twins. Gran and granddad are at that age where they're beginning to reconsider responsibility for Elena and Hayden it was something we talked about during the time of the wedding. It was like it was predetermined and my grandparents told me they were glad I was safe all this time. They believe that us three will have a better future in Angel Grove."

"And the two of them agreed with this? Your parents and your grandparents?" Kat asked.

"After a couple of days it's going to be a done deal," she said slightly smiling, "Only with the implication that we survive the whole Lokar crisis but it seems like they're determined to make this happen. I don't blame them but it worries me they might kill to make sure one of them lives out my grandparents' request for our future."

"Hey don't think that knowing Tommy and Kimberly all they wanted was a family and future together," Jason smiled, "Don't doubt the people who love you and look out for you three. There's always a reason for things and I believe that your parents are going to live to raise you guys together as a family. You're not going to lose another set of parents that is something you have to hope and believe in. I've been friends with Tommy and Kim for a long time and they fought and been through hell and back just to be together. That is the will and testament of their relationship...they'll fight until the end no matter the cost."

"I know and there's still that cloud of doubt that looms but I try not to think about it," she murmured, "I have to believe...because someone has to hope that the future will come true."

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

"He was dressed up like a preacher and I ran into him in the woods just outside the city line," Clara slowly recalled as Tommy and Kimberly listened to the young girl's tale. Luckily for her the doctors told her that she was going to make a full recovery while she remained in the ICU. She had a bandage wrapped around her neck and all over her stomach with a couple of bruises and scratches on her face. Kimberly asked if she could photograph her injuries for the others back at the house and the girl reluctantly agreed.

"What happened out in the woods Clara...if you don't mind us asking?" Tommy asked.

"I was with a few others traveling. We met outside at a bus station in San Diego and we all found out that we were on route to Angel Grove. We encountered people who worked for the Silver Guardians telling us to head to Angel Grove for our safety once we found out about those Dark Judges. Unfortunately while we stopped at a service station just a few miles outside of the city, we were spotted by them. The potential Rangers I was traveling with we all fled into the woods to get to the city on foot but they got us one by one...until I was the last one still alive. That was when I ran into the preacher guy." Clara continued. "He gave me a ride in his truck and saved me...or at least I thought he did. He said that the Dark Judges were his boys. He burnt me and wanted me to tell you two something...before he cut me. He said something about giving the Wings of Fate a message and before he tossed me out of the truck I think he morphed into some gold monkey monster."

"It's no guess that it must have been Goldar," Kimberly whispered to Tommy. "Okay...so what is the message?"

"He says 'they have something of yours' was the message," Clara answered.

"Looks like Goldar and Lokar's forces has learned some new tricks while we're gone. Kimberly they're taunting us, calling us out. He says Lokar got something of ours. It could be another potential Ranger, could be something else. I don't know and right now I don't care. I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of training. They got something of ours? Fine. we're getting it back, and this time everyone coming with us." Tommy said sternly.

**(The Boarding House)**

A few hours later after they finished talking to Clara, the group headed back to the boarding house. Tommy and Kimberly greeted their newly arrived guests as they all headed to the basement to the Command Center to talk about what they learned from Clara. Tommy showed the photos Kim took of Clara's injuries and recalled her tale about her attack in the woods as she recounted the deaths of three of her traveling companions who were potential Rangers, being chased by the Dark Judges and being assaulted by a preacher looking man she says transformed into a hideous monster. However, Jason told the couple that Goldar was responsible.

"Wow this is a new trend for Goldar to masquerade as a preacher, pick up a potential, burn her in the neck and gut her in the stomach literally leaving her for dead on the roadside," Tommy said looking a bit frustrated, "I get it...he needed a message delivered specifically to us."

"He told Clara that they have something of ours," Kim replied flatly, "Before he tossed her out of a pickup truck. It was pretty disturbing hearing that gold monkey is going around twisting the whole holy man thing. That part is downright wrong, outrageous, and sick. It was like he was preaching some twisted sermon to her."

"Trust us we experienced first hand...but don't underestimate him there is something different about Goldar," Adam sighed.

"That gold monkey nearly gave us a run for our money and the Dark Judges at one point almost had the potentials at their mercy," Zack replied, "Plus he managed to toss Adam and me around like rag dolls, but Kat and Jason managed to temporary subdue him."

"Okay I get it he's gotten stronger but it doesn't mean we don't have a chance at beating him or any other lackey," Tommy replied sternly, "Look Goldar says that the Source has something of ours...I say we go in and take it back!"

"I'm sorry are you suggesting that we walk right into their lair and attack them?" Rocky said surprised.

"Why not? Look we can't keep camping out like this and let them pick us off one by one. I'm tired of the psychological games, I'm fed up with them going after these potential Rangers just to get our attention. It's not them the message is for...it's for us, the originals. The time for fun and games are over because we have a mission to finish and time is ticking. We're not going to wait for them to plan their next move because we got to be one step ahead and we're walking into no man's land for this one and you guys and the potentials are coming in with us. So...who is with me on this?" Tommy said as the others started looking uneasy.

"Hey huh I don't mean to be a downer but this has the word trap written all over it Tommy," Trini argued, "First of all you don't know what they have of ours because we don't know. Second, we got no clue where Lokar and its lackeys are stationed even if we could track them. Third, you haven't possibly considered the safety and protection of the potential Rangers. Tommy we're talking about going into a blind attack without any strategy and there's a high risk we're going to wind up getting these kids killed. I'm speaking on rational experience that this is different than what we dealt with in the past. You're talking about a life and death situation here with these kids."

"Trini's right look not all have been out on the field and a lot of them are going to get killed," Aisha added with her argument, "Only a few of the potentials had at least some minimum encounters with putties or tengas and a few Dark Judges. You send them up against the likes of Goldar, Scorpina, Rita or Zedd they'll be dead in a split second. Not all of them are ready for combat...and we can't take that gamble with their lives."

"Tommy has a point," Kimberly answered, "We can't keep waiting around like this. Look the potentials need to be tested and we've been doing that for awhile. We know that there are a couple that could hold their hold. I say...it's time for them to ride with us out in the field. To be on the safe side we take the ones that have been with us the longest, and the most experienced in fighting. We take with us the ones that were with us since the start of all of this."

"That also includes your daughter too Kimberly are you going to risk it?" Billy asked arguing. "What if this is a trap Tommy? Have you thought of the possibility that this is nothing but a major set up to lure us away from the rest of the potentials?"

"I know and she understands just like Desmond, Penny, Kenji, Aidan and the first fourteen who stuck by us knew the risk of what is at stake," Kim added, "Like we said every able body needs to do their part in this. It's time we start arming them."

"You guys have to trust me when I know right now this is the best course of action. Look, they're not expecting a full attack this time soon, not yet which is why we're going to do some recon first. No matter what you guys say it doesn't matter because it's decided and we're going in. We're taking the potentials who've been here the longest while the rest can stay. Kat, I need you to stay because right now you're our most powerful weapon and I know you can keep the others safe. You all think I'm crazy but we can't keep sitting around like this and we don't have time left. Time hasn't been on our side since the start of all of this. Billy, I know that there is a possibility that we're walking into a trap and don't worry I promise you guys we have a plan. There is no way I'm leading my friends into a fight without a plan. You have to trust me Billy and also...I need you here with the ones who still need a teacher to guide them."

"Okay...you've convinced me but first you still need to find the hornet's nest," Billy reluctantly answered going to the computer, "I think I have a lead of where to drop the troops in. A good general first should scout the area out."

**(The Pavilion)**

After Billy gave the coordinates to the old missionary pavilion that the Space Rangers told them about, he teleported Jason and Tommy to the outskirts between Angel Grove and Stone Canyon where it was located. The two heard from Andros that him and the Space Rangers were remaining at the hospital to keep watch on Clara if in case any of Lokar's forces came after her. The two friends followed a Dark Judge along the trail path up head with discretion hoping not to be detected as they chatted.

"Looks like this guy wanted to be found," Tommy murmured, "Usually knowing these black clad jokers' motto with the potentials it's either stabbed or get stabbed and run off into the shadows. I'm guessing Goldar and Scorpina took the mantle of leading these guys after we got rid of the Executioner. We're still in a rough stitch you know...trying to turn a bunch of teens into an army."

"But it's the only plan we got going bro and don't worry, they're getting better with you and Kim leading at the helm," Jason assured him, "I told you from day one no matter what you can always rely on me whatever your plan of action is. Never once I questioned your logic because I trust you as my best friend and as a leader. We all had our share in working with these potential Rangers but knowing the will inside of them...they're ready to fight because you taught them what they need to know."

"I couldn't take all the credit for it besides I had nine other people help," he added.

"It's nice to here that we had our share in the rising of our potential Power Ranger army," Jason said as they suddenly stopped walking. "Kat and I had a talk with Rosaline while you and Kim went to see Clara. She told us about the visit to Beaufort. Are you two cool with seeing where your daughter spent sixteen years of her life?"

"Actually we thought it was bound to happen to know about the life Rosaline lived for sixteen years in Beaufort," Tommy slightly smiled, "I could say that the trip to Beaufort was memorable. I'm guessing our daughter told you about what her grandparents requested from Kim and me?" Jason nodded his head yes. "We don't want the twins to be separated from Rosaline and their grandparents are reconsidering their guardianship of the twins and Rosaline. I could relate to my daughter, to Elena and Hayden, the idea of losing their parents and being adopted. I'm fortunate to have parents who raised me to become the man I am today and to have met David and learn about my birth parents as well."

"Knowing you I know you and Kim will do right by those kids and I believe the Bennetts made the right choice in trusting the wellbeing of their grandchildren to you two. Hopefully by the end of the summer and once all of this is over Kat and I will be able to see our nieces and nephew and visit them. Don't believe that the whole world doesn't want you two to be happy and the Bennetts are giving you guys the opportunity at the family you and Kim dreamed of. You have an amazing daughter who is wise beyond her years and the people who had a hand in raising her for sixteen years taught her well and loved her. I believe Tommy you'll love those twins also as if they're your own children."

"Thanks bro always glad to hear some parental advice from my best friend," Tommy said, "Ten years of marriage and two kids sure must have made you the person you are today. Aaron and Clare must be proud of their father and I promise bro you and Kat will make it back to Sydney to see your kids again and raise them..."

"Tommy look..." Jason stopped as the two of them spotted the Dark Judge they were following walk into a church like structure. They spotted other Dark Judges following suit into the building as Tommy and Jason spied off distance away from the site getting a closer look. It looked like a pavilion like religious property that was abandon for a few years. "What is this place?"

"I don't know maybe it's like some religious area or pavilion like structure of some sort," Tommy answered. "Maybe once used for retreats or missionaries."

"Well this is definitely the hornet's nest," Jason smirked, "So what's the game plan then bro?''

"Let's get the cavalry ready to drop in," Tommy simply answered as they teleported back to the boarding house to formulate an attack plan.


	34. Into The Trenches

**Chapter 34: Into the Trenches**

**(The Lair)**

"Your new facade masquerading trick seems to amaze us Goldar," Zedd hissed as the quartet henchmen walked through the underground caverns. They watched the Dark Judges continue to dig through a large boulder rock like structure breaking away at the debris of rock and dirt. Lokar knew what the content was inside and eagerly wanted it unearthed soon as they continued to observe. "We're beginning to wonder if there is ungodly competition between you and dear Scorpina to see who could one up each other with the facade of tricks Lokar has given you?"

"And what seems to be the problem with some ungodly competition Zedd?" Lokar smirked emerging from the shadows. "These two here have style and class with the power I've given them. For one Goldar here loves to expose the ploy of human's unquestionable need for assurance from a higher power, their so called God. However, Scorpina here once again proves to be the vixen she is into seducing these pathetic potential parasites with false promises of protection and safety only to gut them like fish from the inside out. However you could compliment them on the sharing department shaping our boys up in the field there."

"Soon we'll have enough juice once again to crack open our little shell of a seal to release your unholy legion of Turok Patrollers," Rita screeched in delight. "Tell us great Source when will we see our legion lay waste to this wretched planet?"

"Patience is a virtue dear Rita the time will come and our power is rising in tenfold," Lokar hissed morphing into the form of a deceased potential Ranger, "These foolish humans talk about judgment day and their so called Armageddon. They believe that a higher power or their so called God will save them from the darkness that will sweep their planet. It's such humor to watch them pray to the skies hoping their higher power will answer their prayers for them. However, I am beyond concepts like that and soon those Power parasites and their band of thorn potential Rangers will know about the one entity that forever will exist besides their divine higher power...and that is me, the Source of Evil."

"Still it's a mystery why these loathsome humans must rely on these so called higher Gods when they're prayers won't save them from their impending doom?" Goldar hissed.

"It's because they're ignorance creatures who put their faith in the hands of non irrelevant facade," Scorpina smirked wickedly, "Look at those helpless little potentials you cracked down seeking a preacher's guidance. Although your style is a bit tacky just the sheer terror and fear in their eyes is what I delight in. Nothing but dirty little spawns of goodness aren't they?"

"I can't wait to ring my hands around their vile little necks and truly I will send those dirty little potentials to their true maker," Goldar hissed, "Oh don't worry I will introduce them to the true maker...their impending doom and death!"

"Now that's the spirit and please I do love the flattery that my dearest underlings think I'm their so called God," Lokar smirked wickedly morphing back to it original form, "However, for now I believe we need to freshen up a bit for later on after sunset because we have some guests coming over. Goldar, Scorpina make sure that our guests are entertained later on this evening. After the telegram you sent them they wouldn't miss rejecting our invite into our humble casa. You two will get the chance to see just how much righteousness these little firecrackers are burning with and expect our fan favorite duo leading them into the trenches!"

"Don't worry great Source what we did with those loathsome Power Rangers was just mere child's play," the two henchmen hissed, "They will soon get a taste into your true power! They'll be walking into the trenches learning the true art of battle!"

**(The Boarding House)**

After Jason and Tommy finished a night of recon, the Rangers spent the entire day formulating a plan on attacking the pavilion. The day was spent with a lot planning and also a lot of tension and anxiety rising among the potentials as they prepared and armed their Power Rangers in training with weapons. There was a lot of questions rising from the potentials about Tommy's intentions on leading them right into their enemy's lair to attack. For Billy and some of the others they also questioned Tommy's logic although they also wondered pondering about Kimberly's logic to support Tommy's plan. They all knew that not all of them could go out and once again they reluctantly let Tommy have the final say on who was coming into the trenches with him. Kim, Rocky and Adam gathered the potentials in the training room as they started handing out weapons to the ones coming along with them.

"Remember now people we're looking for killing blows only," Rocky replied handing Desmond, Chan, Penny, and Silas some weapons, "If it's a putty remember aim for the Z on the chest. If it's a Dark Judge either the face, stomach, chest or neck."

"What if it's something else?" Quincy asked as Chan was trying to explain some instructions to Shi-Ann.

"That is the possibility but remember something...always good for the center," Adam said handing out more weapons to Bianca, Virgil, Aidan, and Abigail. "Everything has a center so aim for the main points: the eyes, brain, and heart."

"Any living being human or non human has a beating heart," Kenji smirked looking at the sword.

"And besides we have more back up with the Dino Rangers coming with us," Rosaline assured them. "They're not going to let anything happen to us."

"I hope we're not fighting anything with slime or goo on it," one of the experienced potentials Thatcher replied looking at another potential named Grace. "That will be totally gross."

"Trust us we've faced weirder things before during our tenure as Power Rangers," Kimberly added, "We're confident in you guys that you could hold your own. We've seen it before and this isn't no walk in the park."

"I'm just hoping to gut something with this sword and make sure those sons of bitches paid for what they did to our friends and family," Kenji replied eagerly.

"Bro you're aware of the possible fifty-fifty chance not all of us are going to make it back to the house later?" Desmond said with some uncertainty. "That last battle we were in Aidan almost didn't make it out alive if those Space Rangers didn't come. You know there's a chance not all of us will be coming home to our beds tonight are we? I mean...those fights they were just mere coincidences we sneaked away by chance. This one it's a life and death situation isn't it?"

"If you guys haven't grasp the idea this entire thing is a life and death situation," Kimberly pointed out.

"Desmond has a point after what happened a couple days ago in the park with the morphing like preacher cross gold monkey monster," Bianca said now sounding tense. "I just like to point out if anyone is not seeing clearly and obviously Kenji is one person who thinks this is a walk in the park. However, you people are crazier than he is."

"Then who?" Kimberly asked Bianca seriously.

"Tommy of course!" Bianca argued, "I mean, he's going gung ho taking us into the bad guy's lair!"

"Well, that's where, generally speaking, you'd go to find the bad guy. And I don't think you came here to fight plaque," Rocky said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Speaking from Bianca's standpoint I mean we came here for protection," Penny argued back, "We've been together training and living with each other for over seven months and we've grown to become friends with each other. Being away from the people we love we potentials have kind of become a family of some sorts and to lose members of that family will be unbearable."

"We understand your point of view Penny but you also are aware that you guys signed up for this, to fight..." Adam added.

"I know what I signed up for the day they found me in England...to fight," Desmond interjected, "Look, I think...this plan sounds like trouble okay? It's crossing my mind that Tommy doesn't care how many of us he puts in danger!"

"Let me tell you something about Tommy. In fact, you should all listen to this!" Kimberly suddenly answered as she got their attention. We've been through more battles with Tommy than you all can ever imagine. He's stopped everything that's ever come up against him." As everyone listened they didn't notice Tommy and Jason enter the room as Kimberly continued. "He's laid down his life—literally—to protect the people around him. This guy has stared death in the eyes more times than we could count, and he's still standing. Tommy walked the path of evil before and found redemption fighting for the side of good. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions? You should. But you doubt his motives, you think Tommy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle. I've seen his heart, and this time—not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, he cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust him. He's earned it."

"Damn bro I never knew you were that cool," Jason smiled as everyone saw Tommy and Jason enter the room.

"Well, you always were a little slow to see the big picture," Tommy joked back with his best friend. "All right, let's saddle up and head for the trenches."

**(The Pavilion)**

Once Tommy led the small group he brought to the pavilion they stop just a swift distance away from the main entrance of the building. Him and Kimberly paused for a second looking at Jason, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Connor, Trent and the potentials. The two of them were surprised when Connor and Trent offered to come along though Tommy also worried about the safety of his former Dino Rangers. However, they felt that they owed it to their mentor to aid him and the originals in their fight against the Source of Evil. He turned to address the team before proceeding."

"Alright guys time for the first test in the trenches of war," Tommy said sternly. "Okay set up a perimeter. Guard the door. I don't want anything getting in behind us. My team goes in first, we check the place out. You guys are our safety-net. If this place is a trap, we give the signal, you guys come in, guns a-blazing."

"So, what's the signal?" Jason asked.

"We're thinking lots and lots of yelling," Kimberly answered with a bit of sarcasm.

"Okay we got it," Aisha said, "So...who's going in?"

"Kimberly and I will take our team in first. Connor and Trent you're riding shotgun with us on the helm. Desmond, Rosaline, Kenji, Shi-Ann, Quincy, Abigail and Virgil you're with us." Tommy ordered as the potentials got their weapons ready. "Jason you're leading the back up team with the others. Thatcher, Aidan, Bianca, Silas, Chan, Penny and Grace you're with Jason team. If things are going downhill I want all of you to run and get as far away as possible. Aisha, Rocky, Adam if I call for retreat the first thing on the agenda is getting the potentials out of here while we buy some cover fire time. So shall we?" With that Tommy led his team first into the building.

The potentials were getting that eerie feeling as Tommy and Kimberly led them into the building. From the looks of the abandon property it was a missionary church of some sort that was abandoned years ago. The main feature of the place itself was the pavilion that was stationed outside in the back that held a small congregation outside for religious meetings. Connor made a slight joke about the irony of using religious locations as the bad guy's base of operations, but the potentials thought the joke wasn't something they needed as they continued to look around on the inside. They explored the corridors and main floor hoping to detect anything suspicious.

"I wonder what kind of place this is?" Abigail asked.

"According to Billy this was an old religious missionary back in the day around the eighteen hundreds during the time California was under Spanish rule." Tommy answered. "This place was abandoned about thirty years ago after they decided to relocate upstate from here. The Angel Grove Historical Society had plans of turning this pavilion into a historical landmark."

"So an evil pavilion missionary huh?" Desmond smirked walking next to Kenji, "Hey Kenji...can you promise if anything happens to me that Penny...I'm hoping if..."

"Des I know about you and Penny and don't worry my friend...your girl will be in safe hands. Besides I've been with you two since day one and since the beginning in England there was that spark between you two combustible elements," Kenji smiled looking at his friend. Rosaline felt the friendships that were forged during the months of living together and come to realize that Desmond, Penny and Kenji forge a friendship that was similar to that of her parents with Jason. "You, me, Penn and Aidan have been together since the beginning when we were in England. Knowing how tongue tied you get when it comes to Penny you better make sure you let the lass know how you feel about her before I get struck down with honor okay?"

"Guys don't weigh about last requests right now besides there will be time for that later," Rosaline reassured her friends.

"This is a big deal I mean...we're the top of the class here," Desmond whispered, "It's kind of a big deal you know."

"Well it's time for us to prove why we're the best isn't it?" Kenji smiled looking at Tommy and Kimberly.

"He does have a point there," Tommy replied looking in the shadows, "Okay guys, stay alert. The Dark Judges are here somewhere. We just need to find out where."

"Okay that shouldn't be hard," Kim answered as suddenly the Dark Judges comes out of the shadows as everyone gets into attack position. Tommy, Kimberly, Connor and Trent get into position as they morphed. "Come one guys let's do this!"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER! PINK RANGER POWER!" they yelled morphing as Connor and Trent follow suit next. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" The four Rangers morphed joining the potentials in the fight against the Dark Judges as they advanced to attack the group. So far the fight fairs out evenly for a couple of moments before suddenly the Dark Judges stop and retreat back into the shadows. The Rangers and the potentials notice a preacher looking man walking into the light in the main hall of the building but behind the facade disguise Tommy knew that it was Goldar as he mockingly talked in a voice as he was delivering a sadistic sermon.

"Well, now, you Rangers are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun? Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much—I need you fit for when I purify you for the great Source of Evil itself!" Goldar hissed morphing back to his original form, "So Tommy and Kimmy what do you have to say? After all you are the most powerful Power Rangers out there. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame and with that the most precious invention of humanity, radiating with goodness and purity."

"Save your sermon for those who care you gold monkey I believe you have something of ours!" Tommy smirked gritting his teeth.

"And they also say that the Wings of Fate are the most powerful..." With one foul powerful punch, the others stand shock as Goldar sends Tommy flying across the room with a smug smile on his face. "So Kimmy...what else you got?"

The rage in Kimberly's eyes watching her husband being manhandled and sent across the room triggered Connor and Trent to follow suit in attacking Goldar. Kimberly uses her power bow to strike down Goldar, however he ends up swatting her arrows away with ease as he continues to press forward. He tosses Connor sending him crashing into a wall while he throws Trent towards Connor. Goldar backhands Kimberly while she tries to fight him off with a combination of punches and kicks. She tries getting up once again only for the vile creature to headbutt her and then throwing her into a set of pews in the middle of the room. Rosaline and Virgil see the carnage being done as they turns to the other potentials to join the fight.

"Okay guys let's go!" Virgil ordered as the Dark Judges reemerged from the shadows to fight the potentials. However, they weren't alone as they saw Scorpina from the top of one of the beams on the roof jump down to the floor to join the fight as she had joined in the fight. Kimberly, Tommy, Connor and Trent try to recover quickly as they see the evil duo instructing the Dark Judges to battle the potentials. Virgil storms towards Goldar but encounters a Dark Judge instead but Goldar knocks him into the middle row of pews next to Kimberly.

"Oh my gosh Virgil!" Rosaline yelled with worry slitting a Dark Judge in the throat. "Desmond! Kenji go help Virgil!" However, her friends were occupied with their own battle as she and Abigail fight their way towards where Virgil and her mother laid Scorpina stepped right in front of them. Abigail finds herself preoccupied with two Dark Judges as she throws one of her throwing knives in their shoulders as Rosaline tells her friend to aid Quincy and Shi-Ann.

"Hey girlie, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about," Scorpina grinned evilly as she grabs Rosaline's arm and breaks it with ease as she chuckles watching the teenager reel in pain. Kimberly starts coming to her senses hearing her daughter reeling in agony as she see Rosaline being sent back. Scorpina tosses a knife to one of the Dark Judges advancing towards Virgil as Kimberly runs towards Scorpina tackling her by coming to her daughter's aid. One of the Dark Judges are about to plunge a knife into Virgil when the young teenage boy looks up and sees the foe being hit with a blaster shot knocking it down.

Moments later the others in the room look up to find Jason, Aisha, Adam and Rocky charge into the main hall morphed with the rest of the potentials consisting of Thatcher, Aidan, Bianca, Silas, Chan, Grace and Penny coming to the aid of their friends. The attention of the Dark Judges are now diverted away from the potentials as they head to fight off the four veteran Rangers.

"What a honor Goldar there is more of these Power punks!" Scorpina sneered as Aisha joined Kimberly to take on their female adversary. The guys are busy trying to fight their way to an unconscious Tommy where he was left lying in the spot Goldar knocked him into. The battle started going downhill and it became evident that Goldar and Scorpina have become mercilessly stronger than ever as Jason, Adam and Rocky saw the gold monkey manhandle both Connor and Trent once they got back on their feet.

"Tommy!" Jason runs towards his best friend helping him up as Tommy regains consciousness. "Come on bro we need you in this fight!" Tommy looks at the carnage of the battle around as he eyes Adam and Rocky helping some of the potentials fight off the Dark Judges and Kimberly and Aisha battling with Scorpina. The two of them fight off a few more Dark Judges as they watch the potential Rangers attempt to attack Goldar and Scorpina as he spots Tommy and Jason coming towards him.

"Oh great the best friends are ready for another round it's touching!" Goldar mocked backhanding Chan and Aidan into Connor and Trent.

"Come on and take us on you overgrown gold monkey we're ready for you!" both Tommy and Jason glared fighting off Goldar once again. With their combination of punches, kicks and blaster shots and even assistance fire from Adam and Rocky it wasn't stopping the adversary's advancement or attacks. He shot a blast at Adam and Rocky sending them flying back towards the pews while Scorpina continued to overpower both Aisha and Kimberly. Next, Scorpina unleashed a deadly and powerful Stinger attack hoping to launch it against Rosaline and Virgil. However, the two potentials managed to dodge the attack at the last second but to their horror they saw the Stinger attack deliver an instant killing blow to an unsuspected Grace as everyone watch her limp body fall to the floor as Scorpina sneered with satisfaction.

"Trent! Connor! We have to retreat! Get them out here!" Tommy ordered after witnessing Grace's death only for moments later to watch Scorpina's attack to unleash another instant death blow this time to Abigail as she attempted to aid Chan, Quincy and Shi-Ann out of the building. The trio were shocked to see Abigail's body drop as Rocky and Adam were forced to escort the shocked trio away and out of the building. "Adam! Rocky! Get the girls and the potentials and retreat! Do it now!" Tommy yelled.

"What's the matter Tommy? Not use to seeing casualties of war?" Goldar mocked as Adam, Rocky, Trent and Connor quickly started coming to the aid of the injured and battered potentials ushering them out as even some of them also tried to usher their friends out away from the battle. Jason was reluctant to leave Tommy to deal with Goldar alone but Tommy wanted his best friend to assure the safety of their friends and the potential Rangers first before everything else. Jason rushed towards Kimberly and Aisha sending a blaster shot towards Scorpina subduing her for a couple moments as the trio helped Rosaline and Virgil up.

"Kimberly, Aisha come on we got to get the others out of here," Jason replied helping his friends up looking at the carnage around them, "You two help the guys get the potentials out I'm going back to help Tommy."

"Aisha, Virgil take Rosaline I'm going to help Jason no matter what get them as far away as possible," Kimberly ordered as she helped Rosaline up and handed her off to Aisha and Virgil as they made their way out.

"You know, you vile Rangers had your moments moments. These pesky children I got to admit had some good stuff, for instance. But overall I find it a tad complicated to understand the whole concept to make things difficult for yourselves," Goldar continues sneering as he continues to pummel Tommy in a mocking tone. "I like to keep things simple," he smirks kicking Tommy across the room into a wooden podium. "You see Tommy children this day and age are classified into different types. Good folk, bad folk, clean folk, dirty folk..." Tommy is reeling in pain after being tossed around once again as he sees Goldar advance towards Silas, Bianca, and Thatcher. Silas swings his axe killing a Dark Judge instructing Bianca to run as Silas takes a swing at Goldar only to grab Silas' axe and then his face. "However you should know that kids today Tommy are nothing but little firecrackers ready to burst!" Goldar smirks wickedly snapping Silas' neck dropping him on the ground.

"No Silas!" Penny cried out seeing Goldar kill Silas as he advances towards her with a smug look on his face. Across the room, Desmond and Kenji see Goldar coming towards Penny as Desmond grabs Abigail's falling sword. Kimberly runs towards Bianca leading her out the front entrance but Bianca is distraught over witnessing Silas' death. Desmond and Kenji furiously fight off a few more Dark Judges hoping to save Penny from suffering the same fate as their close friend Silas.

"Touch her and I swear there will be hell to pay!" Desmond snapped throwing Abigail's sword to gain Goldar's attention and divert it away from Penny.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kimberly and Jason call as Tommy gets back to his feet. The trio fight off Scorpina and a few more Dark Judges while they Kimberly uses her Power Bow to save Aidan and Thatcher from a few more Dark Judges. "Call for a retreat now we already lost Grace, Abigail and Silas I'm not losing anymore potentials! We're all leaving now!" Tommy ordered as he fought his way to save Desmond, Penny and Kenji but only to fight off a Dark Judge.

"You know kids I don't take kindly to threats especially to spoiled and rotten brats like you!" Goldar snapped raising his sword towards Desmond only at the last second for the young teen to witness Kenji rushing in to tackle the foe. This left Goldar enraged as he mercilessly grabs Kenji by the neck and in one swift movement stab the potential and carelessly drop Kenji on the ground. Enraged at seeing what he did to Kenji, Tommy rushes Goldar. He fights him more evenly this time, avoiding his punches, and landing a few of his own. He punches him so hard, Goldar is sent flying across the room.

"Are you two okay? We're leaving come on!" Jason ordered rushing towards Penny and Desmond as the two were distraught and enraged over Kenji's death. Kimberly got Aidan and Thatcher out along with the Desmond and Penny as Scorpina and the Dark Judges disappeared from the main hall. "Kimberly let's get moving!"

"Always lending a hand to your friends aren't you Kimmy?" Goldar suddenly appeared in front of Jason and Kimberly raising his sword towards her. "Well...let's see what we could do about that?" Jason shoves Kimberly away from the sword stretching out his arms only to come in contact with the blade itself as Goldar's striking blow comes crashing down towards Jason's left as Goldar laughs wickedly severing Jason's left hand and viciously backhanding him against the wall. Jason screams in agony from the pain and blood loss by the wall as Kimberly furiously strikes Goldar down with her bow.

"Oh God Jason, come on I got you buddy!" Tommy replies as him and Kimberly lift a bloody and battered Jason up to his feet, one each supporting his arms. Goldar sits up and doesn't pursue them as he smiles watching them walk away.

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

In the emergency room Tommy walks solemnly past the beds of his friends who were hurt tonight. Kimberly called Billy and their other friends to report to the hospital explaining about what happened at the Pavilion tonight. Tommy continues to venture through the ER walking past the beds of the potentials including his daughter Rosaline with her arm in a sling, Penny and Desmond being tended by the nurses who look up at Tommy with tears in their eyes. He walks by Jason's bed and sees his best friend lying unconscious and hooked up to many machines and IV lines with a bandage heavily wrapped where his left hand used to be. He spots Kat come in with a distraught look on her face, sitting by her husband's bedside. With a forlorn and troubled look on his face, Tommy silently walks out of the ER as Kimberly could see the dejection look written all over Tommy's face. Tommy ventures to an isolated hallway leaning against the wall as he unannounced tears fall down his face. The realization that he knew glumly it took the deaths of Grace, Kenji, Silas and Abigail and Jason lying in the hospital that he led his friends and potentials into the trenches at the Pavilion resulting in massive casualties and injuries on their side.


	35. How To Save A Life

**Chapter 35: How to Save a Life**

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

Three days after the Pavilion incident all of the potential Rangers were released from the hospital, but not without coming home wrapped in bandages and casts signifying their battle wounds. However, they didn't anticipate how extent Jason's injuries were as the doctors detected head trauma and internal bleeding and a few broken ribs. For three nights Kimberly, Tommy and Kat kept vigil on Jason hoping that he eventually wake up. Seeing the large bandage wrapped around the stump where his left hand was suppose to be tore the trio on the inside. Even with the glimmering news from Andros that KO35 had the medical tools and technology to reattach Jason's left hand, what they prayed for is for the Gold Ranger's recovery. Seeing his best friend fighting for his life was what plagued Tommy on the inside. He knew the responsibility for the aftermath of the Pavilion incident was all on him.

"How's Jason doing? What did the doctors say?" Tommy asked Kimberly as the two stood outside Jason's hospital room.

**"**They said the same thing listing down all the injuries he sustained," Kimberly sighed, "There is indication of possible internal bleeding, broken ribs and sustained sufficient blood loss after Goldar cut off his left hand. Andros said that as soon as he regains consciousness they'll teleport him on the Megaship to reattach his hand...which is a good sign I think. However, after reattachment function in his left arm will be numb for a few days until the nerves fully regenerate and circulate blood flow according to how the procedure will go. Hopefully he'll get his hand back...but the doctors said it's the head trauma injuries their worried about. Three days he's been in a coma after what Goldar did to him...it's literally tearing Kat apart."

"I shouldn't have gone to that Pavilion. That mission was a disaster waiting to happen. I should have listen to you guys. I'm so sorry Beautiful," Tommy sighed with remorse as Kimberly engulfs him in a comforting embrace.

"We didn't know Handsome and we were blindsided and that was the risk we took taking our friends and the potentials in there." she tried to assure him. "Tommy you can't blame yourself for what happened to Jason and the others."

"No...look where we're standing, in the hospital! This is the last place none of us wanted to wind up in. Because of that I got those potentials injured including our daughter. If we haven't gone to the pavilion Kenji, Silas, Grace and Abigail will still be alive instead of being buried in four more newly dug graves. They weren't ready and I threw those teens right under the bus because they had no chance against Goldar and Scorpina." Tommy replied solemnly with remorse and anguish. "How many more graves do I have to dig and how many more kids are going to die without living to see the legal age of twenty one? I messed up big time Kim and seeing my best friend lying unconscious in a hospital bed is proof of my failure. Oh God the hell Kat is going through seeing Jason like this...this is my doing, my ignorance and my responsibility."

"This isn't the time for us to fall apart. Our friends need us Tommy, especially Kat and Jason. I know the pavilion was a tragedy but what mattered was getting Jason help. You saved my big brother before Goldar had the chance to finish him off. We know Jason is a fighter and he'll pull through for all of us, especially for Kat and his children."

The two of them head back into the Jason's hospital as Kat sits in a chair next to his bed, holding her husband's right hand for moral support. "Any change in his condition?" Kim asked the blonde Australian.

"The good news is the doctors said that there isn't any severe internal damage to his major organs. Andros said that as soon as he regains consciousness and is discharged they could use the medical equipment from KO35 to reattach Jason's left hand which is a glimmer of good news for him. However, the doctors said Jason broke three ribs and they had to intubate him because he had a collapse lung. Overall...he'll survive except the head trauma he sustained is what they're concern about." Kat said looking at Jason's unconscious form.

"It's my fault Kat, all of this," Tommy remorsefully said, "If it weren't for my impulsive decision to storm that pavilion Jason wouldn't have come on that mission. I got four potentials killed against Goldar and Scorpina and a truckload of teens sent to the ER."

"We didn't know and we took a huge risk. If Jason were awake he would say the same thing to you Tommy," Kat tried to reassure him.

"We're all here for you sweetie whatever you need," Kim replied as both of them gave Kat a comforting hug, "I know my big bro and he'll pull through. It's not like him to break a promise especially to his wife and kids."

"I'm so scared and I can't face the possibility of life without Jason," Kat started crying, "He's my whole world and I can't love anyone else but him! That man is the father of my babies and we promised each other we're going back to Sydney, back to our kids. I need him so much."

"He'll survive knowing Jason he has a lot to live for, especially for you, Clare and Aaron. You mean everything to that guy and he'll find his way back to you and the rest of us," Tommy sighed tearing up a bit. He walked over to Jason's bed as he placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Bro if you hear us...we're all waiting for you." The two of them gave Kat a moment alone with Jason as they waited out in the hallway.

"Hey Jason it's me Katherine," she tenderly murmured holding his hand, "I...don't know if you can hear me but...I'm right here and I'm not leaving. You were always stubborn and a fighter never backing down from a fight." The emotions got the best of Kat as she started tearing up once again sobbing over her husband's condition. "I know there's that fighter inside of you and I need you...to come back to me. For ten years I loved only one person and and my heart can't take it if you leave me. Please open your eyes for me there are a lot of people who love you darling. Aaron and Clare need their father remember our children? We promised to be there for our kids when this is over. They love you and you promised that their father will come back home to Sydney. I love you so much and you're the only person that matters to me. I can't live without you Jason Scott so please...come back to me."

The exhaustion and emotions got the best of Kat as she rested her head against Jason's chest sobbing. A little while later Kat felt movement and a slight twitch coming from Jason as she rose her head and looked at her husband. He began to stir while Kat yelled for Tommy and Kimberly to come to the room. Moments later, Jason's eyes fluttered open gazing upon the faces of his two best friends and his wife.

"Am I in the hospital?" Jason asked quietly as he slowly tried to sit up. Kat immediately threw her arms around him and began to cry into his chest. He winced in pain but refused to let go of her.

"We thought we lost you there bro," Tommy said as he gently laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. Kimberly smiled as she laid a hand on Jason's shoulder as well.

He looked at Kat who looked back sheepishly at him and smiled."Jason Lee Scott, don't you ever do anything like that to me ever again!" she scolded through her tears but relished in the sight of her husband.

"Come on Kitty-Kat give a guy a break," Jason sheepishly teased as he examined the bandage wrapped around the stump where his left hand was suppose to be. "Geez I've been knocked out for three days and in need of a hook for this stump on my left arm. Now all I need is a pirate costume and a parrot to go with it."

"We could probably delay on the pirate costume for now there babe," Kat slightly smiled, "And a hook on the left hand isn't best suited unless you want to take the stuffing out of a punching bag. Don't worry you'll get your left hand back in no time thanks to our unlimited tap of resources. Andros and the Space Rangers have the stuff they need to reattach your hand so you'll be in top notch shape in no time."

"We're glad you're back among the living big brother," Kim replied.

"Hey bro...thanks for having my back out there," Jason smiled looking at Tommy, "I know I could count on you no matter what."

"We're bros since the beginning we'll always have each others' backs," Tommy murmured staring at his best friend as the doctor came in to check on Jason's status. The two decided to give the couple some time alone in private with the doctor when Kimberly suggested that they head back to the boarding house. However, Tommy was hesitate going to the house knowing that the potentials had planned a funeral service for Kenji, Grace, Abigail, and Silas. There was something about funerals that never mixed well after the last person he buried in reference to Ellie he berated for committing suicide.

"You know sooner or later you have to face the troops it's what a general does after battle," Kimberly replied putting a hand on his shoulder. "Right now those teens need you."

**(Boarding House)**

Back at the boarding house most of the potential Rangers involved in the battle at the pavilion began to heal from their physical injuries. However, the emotional scars and trauma of the last few days weighed heavily on their young hearts. It was hard enough going back to the pavilion by morning for the veterans with the help of the Dino Rangers to collect the bodies for proper burial. The veterans knew in the back of their minds their enemies intentionally left the bodies of the falling potentials as a tactic to attack their morality and spirits. No one never looked forward to burying their friends out in the abandon field a mile away from the boarding house, but they thought that the least they could do is give them a proper sendoff. Billy and the others tried their best at continuing with the training and lessons but he thought they owe it to the potentials to say goodbye and agreed to their request at holding a funeral service out in the abandon field where the other falling potentials are buried.

"In the beginning it was me, Kenji, Penny, Leanne and Desmond...the first ones that Kat, Jason, Adam and Zack rounded up in London," Aidan explained to Tanya, "When we made it to Reefside that's when Rosaline came into the fold. Leanne and Francis was the first of us to go...but then we ended up gaining Ellie, Bianca, Silas and Virgil. A few weeks later we ended up with Quincy, Chan, Shi-Ann, Thatcher, Grace and Abigail and from that point on more potentials made their way to Angel Grove hoping for protection and a chance to fight to save the line and legacy of the Power Rangers. None of us ever thought of forging friendships these past seven months but it happened. Why is it hard sis...saying goodbye?"

"I wish I could have an answer for you little brother but I understand especially why people find it hard to say goodbye," Tanya sighed, "The others were keeping updating me on what's been going on. Aidan I'm sorry...for the lost of Kenji, Silas, Grace and Abigail. The only thing I could tell you is that everyone mourns a loss of somebody together, never alone. Everyone is sharing the grief because you were all friends."

"Most of the potentials are making their way to the field," Zack replied, "Connor, Trent, Kira and Ethan are already there with the ones that arrived. Rocky and Adam are already out there."

"Do...you think my parents will show up?" Rosaline timidly asked looking at her sling in her arm, "I mean...I think they will pay their respects to our friends right?"

"Remember the last time we buried someone out in that field?" Desmond sighed asking, "Your dad went off because Ellie took the easy route out and your dad's eulogy to Ellie turned into a harsh tirade for what she did. It makes me on edge to wonder what might come out of his mouth. I could say at least...Kenji wanted to die with honor in battle I'm wondering if he did that?"

"The ones who die in battle are the ones who fight with honor and bravery," Aisha said, "Don't doubt that Desmond because your friend had honor till the very end."

"You know if I thought being locked up for five months in a juvenile hall was scary, witnessing death and seeing your friends die in front of you is hard," Virgil added, "I used to be afraid of the Dark Judges coming after us hunting us down, but after seeing what Goldar and Scorpina did to our friends and the veteran Rangers it makes me wonder about things."

While they were talking on the main floor they didn't notice Tommy and Kimberly enter the house as everyone looked and stopped. Tommy spent the last three days avoiding the potentials knowing that the loss of their friends will be on his conscious and many of them began to question his leadership. However, not one person didn't have the heart to say to him knowing that the remorseful White Ranger already had one too many burdens on his shoulder.

"Jason finally regained consciousness so he'll be alright," Tommy said with a sigh, "Once he's clear him and Kat are going to the Megaship and Andros and the Space Rangers are going to work on reattaching his left hand."

"Well that's good news and we're glad to hear that everything will be alright with Jason," Penny slightly smiled with hearing some glimmer of good news. "At least those Space Rangers do have the technology and medicine to give Jason back his hand that counts for something good."

"I thought...you guys were doing that service out in the field today," Tommy murmured.

"Everyone is making their way out to the field...the Dino Rangers already took care of burying the bodies," Rosaline said, "We're hoping you...come to the service today."

"I'm not too sure if that's a good idea after what happened with the last person I buried," he sighed.

"That was a different scenario and it would mean a lot to the teens if you're out there with them," Kim assured her husband, "They held you with high standards and regards Tommy."

"Kimberly is right...you should come it will mean a lot to us," Desmond suddenly answered looking at their leader, "And also...it's not all gloom and mourning. Jason is alright and that should count for something."

"Okay...I'll go though I feel uncomfortable having over a dozen judging eyes on me," Tommy reluctantly said.

"No one is not judging you Handsome and we're all in this together as a team no matter what," Kimberly answered taking a hold of his hand.

**(Abandon Field)**

The funeral service held its bargain being one that was full of emotion but the deaths of Kenji, Grace, Abigail and Silas drastically effected all the potentials and the veteran Rangers. Trini and Billy took charge of leading the service while Tommy stared quietly at the four newly filled up graves with the crosses marked on them. He looked around at the other three graves of Leanne, Ellie and Francis that still remained in tact with the exception of the grass around the crosses driven into the ground marking their names. His friends suggested that they provide proper headstones and reserve the abandon field as their private memorial place for fallen heroes. At least he owed it to them to honor their wishes and request. Tommy was afraid to speak a few words in regards to the falling potential Rangers recalling what happened with Ellie.

He gripped Kimberly's hand as some of their advanced potentials in particular Desmond, Penny, Bianca, Aidan, and Rosaline and a few others said a few words about their fallen friends. They marked the crosses on the grave with personal items that belonged to their friends indicating where they were buried. The potentials used one of Kenji's black belts to tie around his cross, Grace's pocketwatch that she was a family heirloom from her great grandfather, Abigail's lucky charm bracelets that she told Penny that she used to wear during her fencing competitions back in Athens and Silas' baseball cap of his favorite baseball team, the New York Mets. During the service they went on to talk about what they learned about the lives of the four fallen potential Rangers and tried their hardest not to think of the funeral as a reminder of their deaths, but to also celebrate the young lives of their friends. It was hard for Tommy because he had some regrets, in particular wishing he had more time to learn more about these remarkable young people individually. He wished he could have had more time to get to know them and only had limited time to find out more about these people. It was surprising when the potentials ask him to speak.

"They're hoping you could say a few words about them Dr. Oliver," Ethan said as everyone looked at Tommy, "It's kind of request they're asking."

"The last time someone got buried here in this field I basically...gave a eulogy about how she was an idiot for taking the easy root out. I'm still on edge of speaking at funerals or memorial services and half of you are staring at me and wanting to blame me for getting four of your friends killed," Tommy explained. "I don't know if I deserve to speak because I know you're all questioning me as a leader, as a mentor, or a friend. Part of me has the deaths of your friends on my conscious and I literally almost got my best friend killed and he got his hand severed. I'm afraid to speak because I wish I had more time to have known Grace, Abigail, Silas and especially Kenji because they were remarkable young people with big dreams."

"We don't want to pass judgment right now because they wouldn't have wanted it," Bianca said, "You were their friend too and you deserve to speak. It would mean a lot to us and to them and don't think you knew nothing about them."

"Okay if that's what you want," he continued, "Grace loved poetry and I remember one day during your school lessons you guys read poems that you said touched you. She read the poem "In Flanders Field" by a Canadian soldier that was written during the first World War. It was her favorite poem because she talked about how some of her relatives served in both wars and described the emotions and turmoil they felt in the trenches. Silas you could tell a New Yorker at heart and lived the Bohemian lifestyle in the Eastside village. It wasn't the best place to live in New York but he loved it. He mentioned that his parents loved the musical Rent and the stories and inspirations of that musical reflected the lifestyle and neighborhood he lived in and it didn't matter what people said he embraced life to the fullest. Kenji and Abigail...they reminded me of myself when I was their age demonstrating honor, bravery, sportsmanship and respect. Kenji had honor and it was something that meant value to him especially when we had training. Though he came off as a perfectionist he always thought in the best interest of his peers and demonstrated out most respect to his elders. Abigail is one of the only few of you potentials that refer to me as Dr. Oliver but I didn't mind it. I remembered that lesson on mythology and she talked about the Elysian Fields. She mentioned that it was the final resting place for heroes who died with honor and prestige in the line of battle. Once a week she come out to these fields and place flowers on the graves of the ones who passed away and always referred to this place as the field for fallen heroes. They had honor, bravery and courage and your friends...deserve to be called heroes."

"Abigail always referred to this site as the Elysian Fields because it's where heroes rest who died with honor," Rosaline slightly smiled, "We could probably call this site the Elysian Memorial Fields...you know as tribute to heroes?"

"I think they like that," Kimberly nodded in agreement along with everyone else, including Tommy.

After the funeral services concluded, Tommy told the Dino Rangers to escort the potential Rangers back to the boarding house while he insisted on remaining behind. However, Kimberly and the others didn't want to leave him alone knowing that their friend and leader's heart carried a heavy burden as of lately. It was a little after sunset as the veterans remained behind for moral support for Tommy as he quietly continued to stare at the grave sites, deep in thought.

"I got word from Andros that Kat and Jason managed to get an early discharge from the hospital," Billy spoke up, "The two of them are with the Space Rangers and they managed to reattach Jason's hand though it will take a couple of days until he gets full function of it back. Everything worked out good for him and that's what matters Tommy."

"And what about them?" he sighed diverting his eyes to the four newly grave sites, "Although we have a glimmer of good news in regards to Jason's recovery the fact still stands is that we lost four good teens at the pavilion because of my critical error on judgment. I didn't deserve to speak about them knowing that the future line we're trying to prepare is questioning my leadership and my decision making. We're Power Rangers and part of being that is learning how to save a life, but that hasn't been going on way has it? They're not going to say it because they don't want to hurt my feelings but I've taken criticism in the past and I know you guys are also doubting me too. I get it I deserve to be blamed for what happened at the pavilion, for what happened to Jason, for the fates of Kenji, Silas, Grace and Abigail, for where we're heading right now. Lokar's enforcers did a number on us and gotten stronger and because of that I just endangered the lives of those teens that the next time they go into battle instead of planning tactics, they're wondering what to bring to the next funeral. I messed up big time...and their eyes tell me that I surely did make them reconsider me to lead them."

"Listen to us you have to stop being hard on yourself Tommy," Rocky said, "We were there with you and the mess up isn't something your conscious should burden yourself with alone. We're a team and as a team we share everything together, including the failure and we take it as our own too. It's not one person's burden to be blamed for the pavilion incident...stop feeling guilty for what happened."

"That's my problem. I say the word, some teenager dies...every time," Tommy murmurs staring at the grave.

"There's always casualties in war," Kimberly replied, "We all know that. Saving lives becomes a mission in it's entirety and you learn how to save a life the day we became Power Rangers."

"Casualties it just sounds so...casual. These are potential Rangers, teenagers like us once upon a time that I got killed. I cut myself off from them...all of them. I knew I was gonna lose some of them and I didn't. You know what? I'm still making excuses I've always cut myself off from everyone. I've always done that a lot even back in the day. Being a Power Ranger made us different but it's my fault I stayed that way. People are always trying to connect to me, and I just slip away. You should all know that by now. Ask me what is the one thing as a Power Ranger I can't do...ask me how to save a life. I won't back down if the next meeting we have you all decide to question my logic as a leader because deep down I know there is a lot of second guessing with all of you. That...is something I will expect so you could stop trying to spare me my feelings because I deserve to be blamed and judged for what happened at the pavilion." Tommy sighed walking off away from the others.

"He's not himself we all know that right?" Kimberly asked trying to ease the tension.

"When do you is the last time Tommy never felt the weight of the world on him?" Billy sighed looking concerned but also uneasily coming to a startling realization. "I know there are times when Tommy questions his abilities as a leader, but as a collective group have we ever told him what we actually felt? I'm afraid if we all decide to tell Tommy the truth...we're going to be facing some repercussions on our part. The last thing we don't need is to fall apart not this late into the game."


	36. Changing of the Guard

**Chapter 36: Changing of the Guard**

**(Boarding House)**

Sleep wasn't one of the things Kimberly hasn't been achieving lately. She found herself once again heading to the bathroom throwing up what she ate for dinner earlier on in the evening. With everything that was going on the last thing she didn't want was to burden Tommy with worries of her own health. It was surprising not to hear any late night chatters coming from the rooms after Kimberly finished using the bathroom for twenty minutes. The funeral left many of the potential Rangers turning in early for the night trying to catch up on sleeping after the last few days. Heading to the kitchen and searching for an Advil to help with her nausea she was surprised to find Tanya widely awake reading in the kitchen.

"Usually from the stories Aidan's been filling me in on I'm under the impression that this was suppose to be Animal House," Tanya slightly teased.

**"**Well if you haven't noticed the troops are a bit partied out right now," Kimberly slightly chuckled, "Since when did you become a late night owl?"

**"**I think I've already gotten plenty of sleep after eight months lying in some cryogenic sleep in outer space," Tanya murmured, "Waking up eight months later after being left dead it does something to you. When you wake up then you figured out how and why it happened. Still...it was all for Aidan and it's good to know that my family is in safe hands thanks to my friends."

**"**We're happy to know that you're finally back...willing to fight alongside us again Tanya."

**"**Powers or not there isn't no chance in hell I'm abandoning Aidan or my friends in this fight. So...we're facing evil at it's prime?" Tanya asked.

**"**The Source of Evil itself, Lokar...well metaphorically speaking his underlings and agents who threaten the future line of the Power Rangers," Kim added, "With the intention of systematically wiping them out."

**"**Glad to be of service helping to preserve the future line of the Power Rangers," Tanya added as Kimberly sat down at the kitchen table. It was quiet for a moment before Tanya spoke up again. "I see you're not feeling well."

**"**It's probably stress, or a bad case heartburn or upset stomach. I don't want to worry Tommy or anyone else over it...besides it's just a minor case that's been recurring for a couple of weeks." she murmured hoping it wasn't the other possibility especially not at a time like this. Besides, I'm in the same vote as you not being able to get a decent goodnight sleep.**"**

"You have a lot on your mind and also the fact that you're a newlywed," Tanya slightly smiled. "I got filled in on some of the gossip of your personal life. So you and Tommy have a daughter Rosaline right?"

**"**Yeah Rosaline is my daughter with Tommy, the one I put up for adoption sixteen years ago. I was maybe seventeen years old when I had her that I put her up for adoption and spent the last sixteen plus years never letting Tommy know about her paternity. The adoption was the reason why I wrote the letter all those years ago to him. Rosaline spent most of life living with this family called the Bennetts in Beaufort, North Carolina. Nine months ago Rosaline's adopted parents were murdered by the Dark Judges when they found out about her identity as a potential Ranger and she ran away from home and the rest well you know."

"But you must be happy that you two found your daughter after all these years?" Tanya asked.

"It's still a work in progress but hopefully once this is all over we could finally live a normal life as a family," Kimberly replied staring out the window, "Like how we wanted it to be..." Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed something outside in the backyard leaving Tanya confused. Kimberly's instincts picked up as she walked out the backdoor to the backyard with Tanya reluctantly trailing behind. To their surprise and confusion, Kimberly found herself encountering another cryptic figure, the mysterious white hooded figure as he stared out at the late night view of the lake.

_"There is something calming about the water at night," _the mysterious figure replied, _"For generations it's amazes me how peaceful humans find it staring out at the water and their thoughts washing away. Your mind is at ease and I see why this place is of such significance to you pink crane. The minds of the young and pure are at ease at this sanctuary and you my dear hold strong and fond memories whenever being around Angel Grove Lake. It holds a place in your heart for you and your white falcon."_

"It's you again...and I'm guessing you're not here for some more cryptic missions besides making small talk about the lake," Kimberly said sternly. "You led me to that secret room in the Command Center that housed the secrets and chronicles of the Order of the Meridian. Thank you by the way of making us see the dark side of the origins of our humble beginnings. You know it was nice meeting those trusty Knights who offered us more power...at the cost of our souls and humanity. This is the second time you appeared to me and yet you just show up giving me nothing more but cryptic bullshit! I don't even know if you're a friend or foe or even who the hell you are!"

_"I assure you that I am a friend to those who fight the good fight. If I was a foe then why would the powers that be didn't refuse your friend Justin to offer you words of advice and tell Billy how to make the seal inactive? Your friend is right to say that this battle against the Source of Evil is more than just life and death, its about redefining fate and destiny. You remember the message your friend has offered to you?"_

"Either we all fight together or die alone, the choice is ours," she replied slowly, "So I'm thinking you're working for some sort of higher power watching over us or you've been watching all this time? If you're some sort of agent working for the forces of good on behalf of a higher power then tell me...how do you know so much about us? Why is it only me you're giving me these cryptic messages and not Tommy, if you say that him and me that the self-proclaimed Wings of Fate that The Order of Meridian that was told in their prophecies to redefine fate and destiny? Are you sure that we're the ones and our original line chosen by Zordon to save the future line and legacy of the Power Rangers?"

_"This battle in turn is being traced back to the beginning, to the first line of this generation and through them will come to call the future legacy. You two along with Zordon's original have already answered the call to protect and take on the responsibility of protecting the future, the potentials who one day will join in your legacy you've established. You all haven't come to realize just how far you surpass yourselves and although you all still are chartering your own paths like your potentials, the answers you supposedly seek have already been sought. This war will soon come to a close and only one side could win...the question is how will you all succeed? Although you and the white falcon hold the key, it takes two halves to make a whole. Inside...you know what needs to be done."_

"Kimberly? Kim where are you?" she heard Tanya call out. By the time she showed up, Kimberly turned around and the mysterious figure suddenly disappeared once again. Tanya was confused of what was going on as Kim ranted on about a mysterious figure she was talking to. However, since she hadn't been around in months she was still in the process of trying to catch up with what has been happening. She noticed Kim staring out to the lake for a moment before turning towards her. "Is something the matter Kimberly?"

"No...but I think there is somewhere I need to go," Kimberly solemnly answered, "If you don't mind Tanya I could use some backup on this one."

**(The Basement)**

"If my sensors are correct there is substantial evidence that your communicator is still in tie with the morphing grid so you'll be able to teleport," Billy said to Tanya. Tommy came downstairs early the next morning to the basement Command Center to find Kimberly and Tanya talking to Billy. He was aware that Kimberly was heading some place to investigate a possible lead that could help them against Lokar. It worried him a bit being concern about the wellbeing of his wife but as always she always found a way to assure him she'll be safe. "I'll put in the coordinates you two want to teleport to...are you sure about this?"

_"_I've been out of action for about eight months and Kimberly said she needs backup so I'm going to do my part to help my friend out," Tanya assured them. "Tommy...I'm guessing you're looking for her aren't you?"

_"_Beautiful, whatever lead you're following just promise me you'll be safe? I can't stand it if I'm not around and something bad happens to you," Tommy sighed as he gave his wife a hug, "I'm not a fan of this plan but I trust you completely."

_"_I'll be fine and I promise I'll be safe and don't worry about me. You have to trust me on this one and whatever happens or whatever you decide you'll always have my support. Remember what we said that we all have to do our part if we have a fighting chance against Lokar and his forces. What happened at the pavilion was something we were bound to anticipate. Besides, where Tanya and I are going to investigate I assure you is familiar territory." Kimberly smiled as she place a hand on his cheek.

_"_Why is it that you could always assure me everything will work out fine in the end?"

"Because it's my nature Handsome," she smiled kissing him back, "I love you and I promise I'll be back safe and sound hopefully with some good news."

"I love you too...just come home safe and sound it's all I'm asking for," Tommy replied back, "Good luck you two and if anything happens you know where to call us."

_"_Okay are you two ready to teleport?" Billy asked preparing them.

_"_We're ready as we are, shall we then girl?" Tanya replied as the two of them stood back. Moments later Billy activated the computer and entered the coordinates as Kimberly and Tanya teleported out of the Command Center.

Throughout the entire day, the seven veteran Rangers remained in the basement trying to convey and analyze the situation around Angel Grove. If it wasn't enough, the evidence of reports and attacks around the city that the media has been documenting started causing great concern for the citizens. Tommy and the others also were awaiting for the arrival of Jason and Kat later on from the Megaship when they got word from Andros and the Space Rangers that Jason's reattachment of his hand was a successful procedure. Unaware to him, the others thought the potential Rangers needed a break from all the chaos as of late so Billy arranged for the Dino Rangers to watch over the potentials which resulted in them heading out for a day around Angel Grove to act like normal teens. However, this day for Tommy was nothing but hectic, and also full of drama and conflict.

**(The Desert)**

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tanya arrived at their destination, ruins of the old Command Center. The encounter with the mysterious figure prompted her to revisit the old Command Center once again, but this time she decided to take Tanya with her. In the past during her tenure as a Power Ranger, she used to wander around the place and initially stumble upon entrances to secret rooms and chambers. It was no coincidence even after its destruction years ago the secret chambers still remained in tact and her last discreet visit made her curious to know if there has been anything else that was kept hidden. The two of them ventured inside as Kimberly took point using the Compass of Clothos to navigate as Tanya followed while looking at the compass.

"So that compass you're holding it's evident that thing is enchanted or something?'' Tanya asked.

"According to lore it's part of the trio of Artifacts of the Moirae. This is how in the beginning Lokar and the Dark Judges tracked down the potential Rangers all over the world and systematically started killing them one by one. Kat's Wicca coven in England had in their possession one of the three Moirae and used that to try to locate any potentials that the Source's forces haven't intercepted yet. At the time we had to battle Lokar's forces to retrieve the other two artifacts in order to subside their chances of locating anymore potentials. Even now that we have all three, they still had means of finding the ones we haven't discovered," Kimberly explained.

"Kat mentioned something about being a witch of some sort and now she's become a full fledged witch," Tanya said as the two of them entered the secret library and annex passageway room. "Where are we?"

"Remember that weird guy I was talking to last night? This was where I first encountered him. Zordon and Alpha definitely did have a lot secret chambers and rooms here in the Command Center and they kept records and everything pertaining to the Order of the Meridian. They were the first travelers from the stars that came to Earth a long time ago and the ones who sealed Lokar's power within the Seal of Talel. When the Order left Earth after humanity came, they entrusted their Knights with the task of bestowing the Great Power on the first Power Rangers to defend the Earth against the forces of Evil. Long story short Tommy and I got a glimpse of the origin tale of the Power Rangers and it's something that made all of us quench on the inside learning how it happened." she continued. "My gut is telling me that someone was watching the Knights in the Order's stead while they returned to space."

"So you think that white hooded figure must have been around all this time?" Tanya asked.

"For the strangest and oddest reason...I believe so and it makes me feel like we should trust him and that it seems to know us," Kim answered reluctantly, "I just get this familiar sense from him."

Moments later, the compass began to glow once again as the compass bearings directed her towards a statue near the back wall that resembled the temple that they once visited on Phaedos to seek out the Great Power. The arrow in the compass kept on spinning as the two approached the statue as the arrow stopped and a faint golden light came out pointing right at the statue and right at Kimberly. They didn't know what to do as they tried to move the statue but wouldn't budge until she found a secret lever causing the statue to swing out of the way to reveal another secret compartment.

"Wow more secret tunnels and rooms it's literally like a maze down here," Tanya replied as they ventured inside. They walk into up to a tapestry on the wall as the two of them remove it to reveal a mysterious inscription on the wall. Tanya took out her camera phone to snap a picture of the inscription on the wall as she curiously examined the inscription was Latin words written with Greek letter. "I'm guessing these travelers were fans of Earth's ancient history."

"Oh yeah anybody that is from beyond the stars loves to use ancient Earth languages as references to their prophecies or scrolls and what not. I'm probably guessing it's something about fate and destiny of some sorts. Whatever was in this room or used to be here must have some significance to us. I think it looks like Latin, but the letters are Greek," Kim examined as she read the inscription, "_Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet. _What does it mean?"

_"It is not for thee. It is for them alone to wield,_" Tanya translated the inscription, "I took a couple classes on ancient world history. My guess is...that little compass of yours wanted you to find this."

**(The Boarding House)**

Back in Angel Grove the situation reached crisis level. Throughout the day Tommy and the others witness panic citizens packing up their cars and fleeing the city as traffic on the road proved to be gridlock. They encountered members of the Lightspeed and Silver Guardians special task force that were sent to Angel Grove to try to quell the panic level in the city. There was that the mayor of Angel Grove declared an state of emergency in the city advising a citywide lockdown and curfew for the safety of the people. However, the mayor's first plan didn't work out too well and the Lightspeed and Silver Guardian special task force were now organizing a convoy for city evacuation. Things weren't looking great for Angel Grove and by the looks of it they were coming to a realization that the city was slowly turning into a ghost town due to the activity going on in the city.

Law enforcement already had enough on their plate to deal with the amount of crime and unexplained activity going on in the city and businesses started to close down fearing for their safety. Tommy and the others got in contact with the leaders of the Lightspeed and Silver Guardians task force: Carter, Wes, Eric and Taylor. It was their job to help the citizens of Angel Grove in evacuating the city and also organize to keep the families of the potential Rangers protected. Despite trying to offer to remain in Angel Grove to help out the potentials and the original team, Tommy made it clear that the safety of the civilians was their top priority. If control the crisis level of frighten civilians and being left to defend a city on the verge of being abandon wasn't enough for one day, Tommy found that the pressure of today continued to mount on. From a brief run in attack with Goldar at the art gallery, to keeping the potential Rangers out of trouble and conflict of interest things weren't looking up for today.

At the boarding house, Tommy apprehended the Dino Rangers for taking the potentials out partying at an all ages club with the majority of them underage and intoxicated. A little encounter with possessed cops for the Dino Rangers and the potentials managed to set Tommy off. His former team confronted their old mentor over the fact that his friends suggested that they let the potentials relax a bit became the argument as Billy justified their actions to Tommy. It seemed like everyone was laying into Tommy with Billy taking point that they were worried about the potentials until they brought up the incident at the pavilion. The intensity in the house subsided when Jason and Kat arrived home later on in the evening sporting his newly reattached hand heavily bandaged in an arm cast as the couple was welcomed home by the potentials.

"Andros explained about the advanced medical technology they use on KO35," Jason said sitting on the couch next to Kat, "Surprisingly medicine in human space colonies are way advanced by a couple of years while the medical and science industries continue to run test trials. They said I'll have full use of my hand in a couple of days...but the reattachment process will leave my entire left arm numb until full nerve and body function circulation returns. Right now I can't feel anything at all in my left arm nor move it. Thank goodness at least Goldar didn't chop off my right hand because that is the hand I use for everyday purposes."

The conversation was interrupted when Tommy and the others came upstairs in the living room as the mood changed once again. "You can't be serious that you're considering going to return there! That is crazy!" they heard Billy yell.

"Jason...you're back and it's good to hear you're doing well," Trini smiled at her friend giving him a hug.

"Hey bro...it's good to see you again," Tommy replied as he turned his attention to Billy. "Something tells me there is something important in that pavilion and I say we go back. All this time we been worrying about the seal. You have to ask yourself why isn't Lokar and its goon squad guarding it? Whatever is at that pavilion is what they're protecting. That is their source of power. I say we go back there and take it from them." However, hearing Tommy's request got the intention of the potential Rangers in the room and looks of uncertainty and concern from his friends.

"Or how about the other alternative of how about not," Adam argued, "I mean it's a nice theory but there is no way I'm going back without proof, neither should you Tommy."

"Look you saw what happened the last time. Goldar and Scorpina have gotten stronger the last time," Aisha also argued, "They got crafty and they were prepared."

"I'm saying it won't be easy but you guys understand," Tommy replied, trying to reason with them.

"We're saying that we shouldn't be making the same mistake twice. We should take the cautionary approach," Rocky added.

"Rocky is right bro and although we just got here I know what you're planning. We're all just saying we don't want another repeat and another body count to add." Jason said, trying to get through to his best friend.

"You guys have to listen to me it will work..." Tommy argued.

"I believe that Jason has the floor," Billy answered calmly as Tommy let Jason continue.

"Look bro you're my best friend and I've known you for a very long time. We fought alongside each other through thick and thin. I'm just saying maybe what you're planning works according to how you see it, maybe it might not work out how you organized it. Right now I don't want you to play all odds on this." He was in disbelief at the fact that one of his stronger supporters suddenly was questioning his motives.

"Of all people I know you'd back me up on any plan. Are you still willing to fight Jason?" he asked.

"Of course I'll fight alongside you," Jason assured, "But you need something real..."

"Instead of chasing ghosts," Zack finished off.

"What you're asking is a lot, maybe too much," Billy sighed knowing that they were feeling guilty of addressing their issues with Tommy.

"I don't understand this. We fought alongside each other years ago. You guys have been my best friends and you've seen what I can do. I've kept us safe by doing this...exactly this, making the hard decisions. Now suddenly I'm feeling that you don't trust me to keep us safe." He looked at his friends questioning him as he turned from them to the potentials in the room. "I expect this from the potentials but not my best friends. If you think I'm being reckless and I don't care about the safety and wellbeing of all of you guys that's not true unless you're all having second thoughts as well on that too. Since we're all here I know in my gut you all have issues with me so if anyone else wants the floor I'm not holding you back."

"We simply walked into a trap with over a dozen of our most experience potentials and look what happened," Rocky argued, "Don't you see Tommy? It resulted with Silas, Abigail, Grace and Kenji winding up dead at the hands of Goldar and Scorpina. We almost lost Jason because he got his hand cut off trying to get the potentials out. There is no telling even after reattachment if his arm will be the same. They didn't have a fighting chance against Goldar and Scorpina and it's evident their newfound power is from the Source. So how could we be convinced that it won't happen the second time around?"

"I hate to say this but there is no way we're risking you going back in there. Look we didn't want a repeat of before and the battle at the pavilion left those teens battered, bruised and greatly demoralized. Four good teens winded up dead because we made a fatal mistake sending them into a battle that they couldn't win." Billy justified.

"You know maybe...there's something there that should be address," Zack added.

"Was this your intention? To ambush me while Kimberly is away?" Tommy questioned in disbelief.

"At least she's one half of our so called co-leaders who does take into consideration our wellbeing!" Desmond answered angrily. "I've been here since the beginning and I don't really know you too well! But I can tell! But this isn't about her! This is about you and you're being reckless! You're so obsessed with beating Lokar and his forces that you're willing to jump into any plan without thinking! You say if there's anyone else who needs to address something well here we are! Telling you straight to your face how we're seeing things!"

"That's not what I'm doing and always you're the first one in line Desmond to address me," Tommy said gritting his teeth.

"But that's not how it feels to us," Penny added, "People are dying and Silas, Abigail, Grace and Kenji's deaths and everyone else around us proves it. How many more of us will be next in line to be buried next to them?"

"Guys alright settle down," Kat stood trying to calm down Penny and Desmond. "You should stop right now."

''Why are you always standing up for him?" Aidan snaps, "He needs to hear the truth."

"I'm not...its' just..." Kat said softly, but sadly as Tommy looks on but turns her attention to Jason, "I mean...I mean with everything that's happened. We're worried about your judgment."

"Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you. Look, I'm willing to talk strategy, Okay I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this or we will fail again." Tommy tried to reassure everyone as some of them started turning away from him.

"And it's automatically you?" Virgil answered.

"Look Dr. O we don't know if you're actually better. I mean you've had the longest tenure of being on duty than the rest of us we know," Connor calmly added, "I understand you had to work to become a leader and earn it. However, you can't really claim you're better than the rest of us and that you've deserved all these things. We're not saying you're at a slight advantage than the rest of us, it means you're just luckier than us."

"Yeah but you have to understand I've gotten us this far," Tommy suddenly snapped answering.

"But not without a price," Jason sighed trying to turn away guilty, "I'm trying to see your point here Tommy...but I guess it is clearly demonstrated that we're not on this together."

"Which is why you have to fall in line! I'm still in charge here," he added commandingly.

"And why is that exactly?" Bianca asked defiantly, "You're not the only Power Ranger here with power are you? Isn't the others like Billy or Jason or anyone of your friends Power Rangers too?"

"Bianca is right we should at least vote who should get a turn next to lead," Chan suggest as the other potentials looks sternly at Tommy and the others. However, he wasn't impressed as he stared with disbelief and betrayal at his best friends and particularly addressed Billy.

"Okay I get it everyday that those guys don't trust me in terms of my leadership Billy...but you showing in Reefside changed everything these last couple of months," Tommy said in an upsetting voice, "If you or Jason or anyone of you guys wanted to step in and be the leader you should have told me in the first place instead of lay it into me like this! I admit in the past I could be reckless but I've done things for the sake of the team and suddenly you don't think I'm capable of it! The worst thing about this is knowing that the people you love and care about, the ones you risk everything is had second thoughts about me all this time. They were just too afraid of telling me for the sake of sparing my feelings. Congratulations you must be satisfied Billy. If this is how you guys want things to be...then I can't watch all of you throw away everything-I know I'm right about this. I just need a little-"

"We're not trying to attack you or anything Tommy we're just trying to get you to see logic and reason," Billy argued back. "We're trying to deploy some diplomatic alternative. We do trust you it's just...you might want to take it slow."

"You know what I just made up my mind!'' he snapped angrily, "I can't stay here and watch you guys intend to self destruct and lead them into some disaster!"

"Then you can't stay here," Rosaline softly said, walking up to Tommy, "I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, dad." Tommy blinks his eyes in disbelief at what his daughter just said. He looks around the room as some of them try to turn away as he tried to contain his emotions as he turns around and walks out the front door. Seconds later, Jason follows Tommy outside.

"Tommy! Tommy look I swear I didn't want things to go down this way-" Jason replied looking concern.

"Don't-" he answers sternly, "If you must know-everything I learned about leadership was from my best friend."

"You know the others I could-I'm not-I-" Jason tried to answer but Tommy turned around as he noticed a bit of tears falling down his face.

"Don't...be afraid to lead them when you get the chance. Whether you want it or not, their lives are in your hands. It's gonna get harder. Protect them, but lead them," he said sternly with a bit of tears in his eyes. "Sometimes we're both hard headed and stubborn but I guess that's what makes a good leader and friend. I know they'll be safe and I know you'll keep Kim and Rosaline safe in my stead because I trust you. Just make sure you'll do right by them okay? Let...the power protect you bro." Tommy finished as he hit his communicator and teleported out of sight leaving Jason to head back inside.


	37. It Is What It Is: Part One

**Chapter 37: It Is What It Is (Part One)**

**(Reefside, California)**

Hayley pulled up to the driveway of Tommy's house to make her routine nightly check ups on the place. It's been over seven months since Tommy left Reefside to relocate to Angel Grove to fight to save the future line of the Power Rangers. However, she noticed during her regular visits to the house she saw the lights on. Parking her car on the driveway immediately she exited and entered the house. To her surprise walking to the house, she heard the stereo playing Lifehouse's It is What It Is blasting in the living room and a despondent Tommy quietly sitting in the living staring out front.

"Tommy? Oh my God what are you doing here?" Hayley asked questionably and suspiciously, "I didn't see...your car out front. When did you get here?"

"Just an hour ago and besides I don't need a car to get to my own house," he sighed tapping his finger to his communicator. "At least it's nice to know that there is still life buzzing around the city of Reefside compared to Angel Grove now suddenly turning into a deserted ghost town. The house was empty so I thought I could crash here, but this is my place after all."

"I heard that Connor and the others are in Angel Grove helping you guys out," Hayley said, "I saw the news with all the reports of everything going on in Angel Grove. Why aren't you there and why are you here instead?"

"What are you also planning to kick me out of my own house too? I'm guessing that's what the cool kids do but I'm used to being kicked out of the house, even if it's not mine," he continued to stare out in the distance, "Angel Grove...it's not the people's city anymore. It's not a place they could call home. It's not safe that's why people are leaving. The city belongs to them now...like how they intended it to be."

"You know I should probably call the others they're maybe worried where you are..." Hayley said but Tommy stopped her.

"It's their fight now...not mine, not anymore they made it clear," he quietly murmured, "They thought it was for the best, so I gave them what they wanted. It's for the best right Hayley? On the bright side at least the house is still in tact, except the lack of stock in the household."

Whatever was going with Tommy, it was evident to Hayley something happened to cause the sudden brooding behavior. She has known Tommy as a friend for years and he was one of those people who never abandon his friends in the middle of a major fight. She stepped into the kitchen as she watched Tommy pour a shot of vodka into a small shot glass. Something was bothering him as Hayley went to retrieve the contact list Tommy left her before he relocated back to Angel Grove, hoping to call somebody with news of Tommy's sudden reappearance in Reefside.

**(Angel Grove: The Boarding House)**

Meanwhile, a little after Tommy's sudden exit from the house, it was nothing but massive pandemonium in the living room as everyone argued about the group's next plan of attack. The potential Rangers that now that Tommy stepped down as leader there was a return of democracy within the group meaning the people had a say on the matter. Trini argued with Rocky and Adam the repercussions of their friends' confrontation and Kimberly's reaction while Billy and Jason argued about what the next course of action is in regards to dealing with Lokar. There was a disorganize array of conversations going on as everyone continued to talk over one another. However, a loud whistle stopped the argument as everyone quiet down.

"Hey everybody shut up for a second!" Kat yelled giving a loud whistle, "Look I know its been a rough few days so maybe we should at least get some sleep for the night and reconvene in the morning our next plan of attack. If we all haven't noticed we all just systematically driven Tommy out of this house. We just basically told our friend he needed to walk away while we takeover for a bit."

"Do we really have time to waste?" Desmond asked.

"Look I understand you guys are wickedly stressed," Jason suddenly added, "Frankly, our situation blows. We've got to stay cool. That's the only way we're going to get through this. Can everyone handle that?"

"Yeah I think everyone is in need of some relaxation and rest," Penny said, "Given that with the exodus going on in Angel Grove and the city turning into a ghost town it's been an eventful day."

"Penny does have a point, the population of the city is slowly dwindling to the point we're going to be about the only residents left in the city," Aisha replied to the veterans, "As of this moment we're basically left with the ball in our hands. We made our decision and now we got to make best with the situation we're in."

"I believe that's our cue to hit the sack for the night because not one of us haven't gotten any decent sleep for the night," Virgil replied as all of the potentials nodded in agreement. "If it's okay with...which ever one of you is in charge some of us like to catch up with our friend we call sleep."

"Okay you guys rest up for the night while the rest of us decide what the next course of action is in the morning," Billy said, in a reluctant form of an order. They watched the potentials head upstairs for the night with the exception of Rosaline who continued to stare out the window. Jason came up to her as he put his right hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm worried about dad and what I told him," Rosaline sighed staring out the window, "Have we given any thought about what mom's reaction will be when she finds out?"

"That is something we were mowing over the last hour," Jason answered with reluctance, "Knowing Kimberly she'll throw her two cents at us for what we told Tommy."

"I think mostly...I'll get the short end from her with the total assumption that I basically rallied all of us to full on confront your dad," Billy sighed.

Right on cue two multicolored streaks of light materialized in the living room as the others knew what was going to happen next. Tanya and Kimberly materialized in the room in front of their friends as Kimberly's first reaction when she saw Jason a smile came across her face. She instantly walked up to the person she considered her "big brother" giving him a hug when she saw the reattached hand and that he was safe.

"I'm so glad you're okay big bro," Kimberly smiled hugging Jason, "You almost gave me a scare you know. I see the hand is back in tact hopefully you'll be alright."

"It's good to see you're safe too little sis and sorry for scaring you like that," he replied back, "See, my left hand is back in tact just waiting for a few days to get full function of it back."

"Glad to see Jason is up at arms once again," Tanya replied turning to the others, "You know it's nice to be back in the swing of things. Although I'm not sure if my powers are still in tact I just want to let you all know I'm with you guys shoulder to shoulder. It's good to know that after eight months away some things haven't change. So how are things on the homefront going?" Everyone looked a bit nervous as Kimberly continued.

"So, I think Tanya and I found a lead...something that will help all of us," Kimberly said curiously looking around, "So where's Tommy? You know tall, dark and handsome and the guy I call husband."

"Huh...well huh mom huh..." Rosaline said nervously as everyone looked down guilty, "You see dad's not here right now."

"Okay then when will he get back?" she asked looking a bit confused, "Guys...what's going on?"

"You see huh...while you were gone," Billy said walking up to Kim wringing his glasses, "Okay huh Kim while you were gone, we all got together and started talking about some disagreements we're having. Um...and eventually, after much discussion, Tommy decided that it would be best for all of us if he took a little time off, a little breather."

Kim stares in disbelief at her friends as she pieces together the disagreements Billy and the others referred to. "Uh-huh. I see. Been practicing that little speech long, have you? So, uh, Tommy took some time off right in the middle of the world in peril crisis, and it was his decision? I'm supposing that the disagreement you were all talking about had nothing to do with the thing called leadership? If I was in the room too I suppose you also wanted to question my leadership abilities as well? If you all had something to say in regards to Tommy's role as a leader why did you suddenly wait at last minute and all gang up on him like that? So which one of you was the brains of the plan behind this? Probably it might be Billy because strategic planning is something in your forte Billy? Who made the decision for him?"

"Well, we all decided," Jason sighed twitching his face a bit nervously. "Kimberly..."

"Oh, yeah. You all decided," she chuckles a bit with sarcasm, "You sad, sad, ungrateful traitors. Who do you think you are?"

"We're his friends, as well as yours," Trini tried to reassure, "We just want..."

"Oh, that's ballsy of you. You're his friends, and you betray Tommy like this?" Kim snapped angrily in disbelief, "Never in all our years have we once questioned Tommy's leadership or his decisions. Everything he did was for the sake of the team back then and even now and now suddenly you guys do a complete one eighty on him? Is this the thanks you're giving him? He has saved the lives of all of us and everyone on this Earth again and again that this guy literally will lay his life on the line in a heartbeat!" She turns to Billy and Jason in particular. "You know Billy he could have told you no the first night you and the others showed up in Reefside with the potential Rangers at his house. However, it's not in the nature of Tommy Oliver to refuse helping out his friends. You guys could have doubts about everything Tommy does but if you haven't noticed what he does it's because he has to. He'll put the safety of others first before his own we all know that. I'm gobsmacked you all suddenly would do this to him after everything he's done for us? What were you all thinking?"

"Look Kim we're sorry but it's just with everything that has been going on lately we didn't intentionally mean for Tommy to suddenly leave like that," Billy justified for the group, "We would never question either you or Tommy in terms of deciding what is best for everybody. In any capacity we never intended to hurt Tommy's feelings but you have to understand that we're in the middle of a major world in peril crisis. The weight of this whole situation is getting the best of us, especially and we as a group thought we could help Tommy relieve the stress of all the responsibility he's taking on. After what happened with the pavilion it's just...there is a lot at stake here and clearly we're all concern about his wellbeing."

"Do you want to know something about Tommy? He's always been put in the position of making hard decisions because no one else has the courage to carrying the burden of the weight of the world on their shoulders. Why did you all decide to doubt him now at a time like this? The pavilion was one incident that resulted in disaster, but we've faced disasters and setbacks like this before, but it didn't stop him or us from fighting. Whatever you all disagreed on with Tommy congratulations...you achieved what you wanted, delivering the ugly truth about thing Tommy doubted all these years. You finally made him question himself if he is truly trustworthy of being a leader. In a time like this Tommy would never runaway from a battle...instead you all just chased him off because you all think he's not capable of leading us. So anyone want to tell me where he went?"

"We...don't know where he went," Zack sighed.

"Figures I suppose you all just stood there and threw him out of the boarding house I own?" she angrily replied heading towards the door, "You know what? Since we're all capable of trying to take point in terms of being in charge it's time for you guys to step up to the plate. As for me, I'm going to do some damage control and hopefully try to knock some sense in all this chaos. I got nothing else to say so go ahead and plan the next course of action, hopefully it won't be a repeat like the pavilion."

"Mom wait!" Rosaline replied as her and Jason followed Kimberly outside. "Please...don't go because of what happened with dad. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong..."

"Kim I know you're mad at us for what happened with Tommy but we can't do this without you either," Jason added.

"It's okay to have doubts sometimes, but it also sucks when the doubts pile up at the wrong time," Kimberly slowly murmured, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine, it's just Tommy I'm worried about that's all. Our situation right now kind of blows at the moment but someone needs to keep an eye on things. I know you guys will be fine for the time being, whatever you decide is the next course of action. Jason...do take care of yourself and look after Rosaline for us. I'm guessing Tommy may have said that before he took off...but I just want to reassure that she'll be in good hands. I know she will be with you guys." she finished as she hit her communicator and teleported away.

"What happens to the rest of us now?" Rosaline asked quietly, "Someone has to take charge...whether you all like or not. So much for giving power back to the people huh? Is it okay to say that maybe you guys should have regretted telling my dad what you told him over an hour ago because I am. We're running out of time and whoever wants to step up and take charge next better come up with a plan that doesn't end up in another body count."

"The only thing we could do is...continue fighting regardless of what is happening," Jason answered, "However, I'm going to hold my promise to your parents and ensure that you're safe no matter what."

"When was the last time any of us felt safe?" Rosaline replied as she silently walked back into the house, "At times like this no one is ever safe."

**(Reefside, California)**

Hayley spent the entire night trying to get Tommy to open up about his sudden appearance back in Reefside and what happened with his friends. Eventually she managed to get in contact with Kimberly who was notified of her husband's location after spending the entire night looking for him in Angel Grove. In a quick moment, Kimberly teleported herself to Reefside in front of Tommy's house as Hayley waited outside. The teleportation freaked out Hayley a bit learning that they could travel to different locations in a matter of seconds. She then told Hayley about the confrontation between Tommy and their friends that resulted in them bluntly telling him to leave which answered for his reappearance at his house as the two talked.

"Yeah he's been in there all night just sitting and brooding and now I know why," Hayley sighed with some sympathy. "I'm guessing you threw in your two cents at your friends didn't you?"

"I can't hate them but I'm upset and still it's unbelievable what they did to him and what they said," Kimberly added, "At a time like this...our friends weren't the best when it came on timing things. This wasn't one of them."

"Well if there's anyone who can get Tommy Oliver out of his brooding mode it has to you Kimberly. No matter how many years have passed since you last seen each other you'll always have that effect on him. After hearing what your friends did to him I can understand why but they know they need him and also you in this fight," Hayley said as they walked into the house, "Tommy is not the type of person to abandon his friends in a time of need."

"Thanks for calling me Hayley...I really appreciate it," she replied as Hayley made her way out, "Hey Hayley? If it's not too much to ask we could sure use some brain knowledge and consultation in Angel Grove unless..."

"I know you'll find a way back home before I even touch base in Angel Grove but my schedule is clear for now," Hayley said leaving, "I best hit the road it's a long drive to Angel Grove, but probably a quick one after seeing the news. It's good to know that Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kira are helping out. Tommy appreciates it even though right now he's not saying anything. I have the address to the boarding house so I'll be fine making it down there. I hope the two of you take care."

_I was only looking for a shortcut home_  
><em>But it's complicated<em>  
><em>So complicated<em>  
><em>Somewhere in this city is a road I know<em>  
><em>Where we could make it<em>  
><em>But maybe there's no making it now<em>

_Too long we've been denying_  
><em>Now we're both tired of trying<em>  
><em>We hit a wall and we can't get over it<em>  
><em>Nothing to relive<em>  
><em>It's water under the bridge<em>  
><em>You said it, I get it<em>  
><em>I guess it is what it is<em>

Kimberly walked into the living room as Tommy continued to stare off into the corner after taking his third shot of vodka. He could feel his wife's presence in the room but reluctantly continues to stare off in the distance. The sound of the music still fills the room as he quietly turns down the volume a bit. "This is about the last place I expected to find you Handsome," Kimberly said walking up to Tommy and taking a seat next to him on the couch, "I heard what Billy said to you. It's unbelievable to suddenly say that to you and for them to pick the worst time possible to bring it up. I'm in total shock and disbelief for the first time in years that Billy..."

"It wasn't just Billy, it was all of them," Tommy sighed still staring straight ahead, "It's not like they were wrong...I got nothing to hide anymore. Everything is out in the open like it should be?"

"You know I spent the whole night searching for you because I got news for you, something that will get you excited," she continues trying to sound optimistic. "You were right. Lokar and his goon squad are protecting something from us, actually in particular from you. Even after taking off like that with Tanya for the day it proves that you were right on the spot. My guess is that there is something at the pavilion so you were right? Tommy?"

"At this moment I don't feel right," he sighed with dejection.

"You're not fooling me Thomas James Oliver!" she said with determination, "You're no quitter, not by a long shot. You're the leader no matter what they say. Never in all my years I've known you that you suddenly just walk out on a battle and abandon our friends at a time when they need you. This isn't something you gave up, it's something they took from you and you could get it back."

"Oh yeah...well watch me quit," Tommy said looking at her, "What difference does it make Beautiful? I'm tired of trying to make them see, convincing them that they could trust me and put their lives in my hands to protect. It's proven that if I'm in the role as leader I say the word, one teenager dies...every time. It was my job to protect them, preserve the line and legacy we started and now look where it's gotten us. Someone needed to tell me the truth and for the satisfaction of it at least I heard it from the people I've known all these years instead of some random stranger."

"There will always be casualties in war and in battles...but you shouldn't be claiming yourself the responsible one for it. We're a team and as a team we all triumph and we all face failure together. In every team there is a leader, someone who needs to the voice of reason and make all the hard choices. Do you think everything we've worked for together as a team was for nothing? Do you think those teenagers were forced to fight against their will in a life or death situation? One thing for certain is that we've all made a choice together as a team to fight, not just as a duty, but because we were fighting for a cause, something we hold dear to us. Those teenagers could have walked away and headed home but they knew it would only be a matter of time before the enemy found them and finished them off. There is one thing you should be certain of Tommy, you gave them the strength and guidance to face their fears. Like you said we're not going to runaway from our fears, instead we're seeking them out and confronting them. They are times where we do have to face certain things alone, but most times a team needs someone to point the way for them...that's you."

"You're only saying that just to deny the truth about me and what I'm capable of. I know you're only saying this because you're my wife and it's your job to cheer me up. I admit I always got stuck making the hard choices, putting people in the position to make life or death situation choices. It happened before...especially when your life was put in danger and they make me choose between the fate of the world or my heart. Sometimes it scares me to wonder why people turn to me for guidance and it makes me wonder if I'm worthy. How could I preach about being a good leader and leading by example to our friends and a bunch of teenagers when I can't? Why are you the only blind fool that is willing to follow me regardless of all the fatal mistakes I've made in the past? They were right about what they said, clearly my judgment to make the right choices will endanger their lives."

"Are you seriously trying to throw yourself a self-pity party here?" Kimberly asked looking concerned.

"I think I had a hidden talent for that," he added, a bit with sarcasm and dejection, "I used to be a one man party machine because I can't name one thing I'm certain of in my life."

"Oh, no, no. Let's hold on here. I'm hummed along to your pity-ditty, and I think I should have the mic for a bit," she added getting up and pacing around, "There is no way I'm letting you do this to yourself."

"Fine by me, the stage is yours," he sighed, "Cheer me up."

"You listen to me carefully Thomas James Oliver," Kim continues kneeling in front of him, "I've been alive as long as you have, and also had my share of trauma in my life than you could imagine. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer to have taken back over the years. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my gut, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls and I'm not a perfect person, no one is born perfect. If you can't think of one thing certain in your life it's okay, but I could tell you of the one thing I've ever been sure of all this time: you. Hey, look at me Tommy. In all the years I've known you I have seen the man you become that you let people see you for the person you are. When I say, "I love you," it's more than my feelings for you, it accounts for everything else too. Do you know what it means when me or anyone tells you I love you? I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you through the good and bad. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a man. You're the one, Tommy and always will be."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't the one," he says quietly.

"I didn't ask be good looking and athletic as a gymnast back in the day," she slightly smiles with a hint of sarcasm, "We all have crosses to bear. The choice is yours how you want to bear it...but know that you're never alone."

"It's just like back in the day me being the brooding lone warrior who needed to be drawn out from the shadows and you the optimistic one to bring light to my shadow," he slightly smiled taking a hold of her hand, "You know I'm forgetful and terminally tardy; and I could be as full of myself as anyone. You know I had a temper, I'm moody and stubborn . . . but I'm also steadfast and loyal, generous, warm and caring. I could make you laugh and make you feel things no one else ever could. However, somewhere along the way, we've had become a part of each other. We couldn't even say when it happened, but when I'm hurt, you're hurt. When I'm dark and moody, you're light and cheerful. When you felt despaired and felt fear, I brought you hope and courage. We hadn't even realized it until we had let each other go and we've had torn out a part of ourselves-the very thing that had made life worth living to leave behind an empty shell. How had either of us survived that cold, lonely half-life? I don't know how to bear the crosses I carry, but I know of one certainty in my life I can't forget or trade for anything: that's you Kimberly. The world could turn could it's back on me but not you because if it happened, then I don't know what else I got left."

"I could never turn my back on you even when everyone else has not ever," she quietly answered, "However, Tommy Oliver doesn't turn his back against the world. What do you do now?"

"Could...you stay with me Beautiful?" Tommy asked as Kimberly nods yes sitting on the couch beside him and putting her arms around her husband. She curls up on him, cuddling up to his chest as Tommy puts his arm around her shoulder, holding her head with his hand, pondering their next move. "Knowing you I know you're the one person who will always find me."

"It's my nature, bringing light to the shadow of my brooding lone warrior," she quietly smiled as he continued to sit quietly holding her. "I know in my heart you'll do the right thing."


	38. It Is What It Is: Part Two

**Chapter 38: It Is What It Is (Part Two)**

**(The Boarding House)**

Back at the house, the others found it a challenge to try to hold down the fort without Tommy and Kimberly around. The words his best friends said to him before suddenly taking off filled Jason's mind. _"Protect them, but lead them." _He remembered what Tommy told him privately before facing unannounced exile while Kimberly took off in an attempt to fix the mess they got themselves into. However, coming to terms with their situation someone needed to lead as Billy reluctantly tried to fill the leadership role alongside Jason and came up with a plan to extract information about Lokar and his forces from a Dark Judge. With the Dino Rangers' help they managed to capture one and bring it back to the Command Center for interrogation.

"What you got there Kat?" Billy asked as Kat held a book in her hand. "Since our little mute friend there only speaks what sounds like ancient Turkish how do we get it to talk?"

"Well the closet I can get is from this old Turkish book that contains a conjuration that the Turks used to communicate with the dying. According to the book, spell is used to communicate with people who can't talk. Um, like if a person was dying, this spell would let them say their good-byes or, you know, gripe about how nobody came to visit them. This could help us with Mr. No-Tongue or Mr. Non-English speaking cloak man. I translated most of the spell and the ingredients are simple to conjure up so it will be no problem getting it to talk." Kat replied quickly pulling out ingredients from a nearby cupboard as the others stared wide eyed and confused finding a now Wicca supply cupboard. "What? Come on don't look at me like you've never seen me do magic."

"No...we just didn't realize you suddenly had a cupboard in the basement devoted to your Wicca practices," Jason replied staring at the Dark Judge chained up in the containment field

"Always with your wife we get another Harry Potter light and magic show," Zack slightly joked.

"Hey be grateful that at least there's a full fledged witch fighting for the side of good," Tanya added, "Let Kat do her thing...though I like to see first hand how powerful of a Wicca she is."

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet Tanya," Jason replied as Kat read from the book and performed the incantation. The others waited in anticipation of what will happen next but nothing did. Kat and Billy were busy reviewing the book hoping that they wasn't anything they missed while the others stared at the Dark Judge in the containment field.

"It looks like there is a whole lot of nothing going on," Rocky said a bit unfazed.

"Kat...maybe you didn't translate the spell right," Billy added looking at her, "Or you missed something."

"I don't know guys, it should have worked," Kat replied looking concern as the others were expecting another remark from Rocky. However, they noticed a change in the tone of Rocky's voice as the others stared at him confused.

"I am a drone in the mind that is evil," Rocky replied in a tone not sounding like himself, but soft and monotonous. "I'm only a fragment of the we. We work as one to serve The Source."

By that time Kat, Jason and Billy slowly approached Rocky the others backed away realizing that something wasn't right. "Obviously that thing is speaking through Rocky of all people so let's roll with it." Jason said, a bit on edge.

"Okay what do the we do for the Source of Evil?" Billy asked curiously.

"We work to prepare for the inevitable battle. We attend to the needs of the infinite evil. We exterminate teenagers and destroy the legacy and line of the Power Rangers. We build an arsenal beneath the dirt. We obey the commands of our teachers Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Our leaders in battle are the great Goldar and Scorpina after the fall of our Executioner. We lurk in the shadows to strike fear and eliminate the threat of the future line who defies the great Lokar, the prime source of evil." Rocky continued in his state of possession talking for the Dark Judge.

"Wait. Could we go back to the dirt thing?" Adam asked.

"We build weapons to prepare for the coming war... at the farthest edge of the city. We are everywhere. We are like the ocean's waves. We watch your efforts and are not scared. Beneath you, power devours and soon the Wings of Fate will devour in the depths from the ground below them. They cannot stop the enviable nor rewrite the face of fate and destiny. This world belongs to Lokar and it's legion who walk this Earth. We will laugh at you as you die...the line and legacy of the Power Rangers will soon be laid to a barren waste." Rocky continued speaking for the Dark Judge as Billy grabbed a knife and opened up the containment field. Adam, Trini and Zack held the Dark Judge at bay as Billy slit its throat with the knife as it goes limp breaking Rocky out of his state of possession and trance.

"What the hell was that? I feel so violated and used...what's going on?" Rocky replied looking confused and staring at his friends. "What happened to me?"

"It's great to have you back Rocky," Aisha said.

"Okay so we got what we needed out of that thing," Trini said looking at the dead Dark Judge, "We need to get rid of the body. So guys...what's the next plan of action?"

"We've got enough here. We need to get everyone in on this. Trini, used the computer to pull up some maps while Jason try to get in contact with the Space Rangers for some weapons detail." Billy said going to the computer, "Our best guess is their hosting industrial manufacturing production underground. We need to find a subterranean space large enough to house an armory and by dawn we're going to wipe out their arm's race. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Stopping their manufacturing production sounds like a plan according to Tommy and Kim," Jason said raising an eyebrow.

**(Upstairs)**

Meanwhile upstairs of the boarding house, Rosaline and Penny sat in silence listening to Abigail's Lifehouse CD the bedroom. Bianca and Shi-Ann decided to bunk in Aidan, Quincy and Chan's bedroom for the night. The girls were still bothered by the deaths of their friends, especially for Kenji and Silas. There was a strange feeling not seeing them anymore wake up in the middle of the night and sneak into the bedrooms to have late night talks with their group of friends who were known to be night owls during this time of night. Penny expressed her worries about Desmond in regards to Kenji's death feeling that it deeply troubled their friend.

_I was only trying to bury the pain_  
><em>But I made you cry, and I can't stop the crying<em>  
><em>Was only trying to save me<em>  
><em>But I lost you again<em>  
><em>Now there's only lying<em>  
><em>Wish I could say it's only me<em>

The girls turned the music down a bit and heard Desmond and Virgil talking out in the hallway. Without disturbing their friends' conversations, the girls quietly opened the door trying to avoid making a squeaking sound to interrupt them. It was evident that something was on Desmond's mind as the girls heard their conversation.

"Dude you should really get some sleep...you can't keep beating yourself like this," Virgil said with some concern.

"You know what the last thing Kenji told me before we went into the pavilion? He told me that he wanted me to let Penny know about my feelings for her before he dies with honor," Desmond sighed, "One of my closet friends since I've been here since the beginning died for me. He wanted to make sure that I let the girl that I'm in love with know how I feel. Don't you get it Virgil, I can't face Penny hating me because I couldn't save our friend Kenji. It was like...he decided his fate but what honor is that? Kenji die so I could live out my existence in a hopeless pursuit to be with the girl I'm falling for at the cost of Kenji's life."

"You're...in love with me?" Penny suddenly answered opening the door widely as the guys stared surprisingly.

"Penny listen I know you want to blame me for what happened to Kenji at the pavilion I understand," Desmond continued looking nervous, "You...weren't meant to hear that."

"You think I hate you for what happened to Kenji? I could never hate you Desmond and what happened to Kenji wasn't your fault. We both lost a good friend but he wanted to make sure that we were safe regardless of his own safety." Penny continued staring at Desmond. "It scared me almost losing you too at that battle at the pavilion but Kenji stopped it. We both owe him our lives and it makes sense why. What you said earlier...is that how you really feel about me?"

_"_From the first day I met you in London and it kind of sucks that meeting the girl you like during a whole world in peril," Desmond added. "I mean one day I'm competing in a youth soccer tournament in London, the next day I'm being hunted down by a bunch of weird sinister forces who want me dead. I meet other teens like me who are suppose to be the next line of Power Rangers in the future and I'm drawn to this particular British girl. I had my fair share of trauma in my life and I spent my adolescence years trying to cope with the truth about my father and brother. There is something about this girl that causes her to break the barrier around my heart because I'm a guy who tends to bury stuff. She's unpredictable and yet intriguing that I can't imagine what life wouldn't have been like if she hadn't been in it. One of my good friends made me promise him for a death wish that I let this girl know I'm in love with her even if the timing is not the best in the world..."

_"_Shut up would you for a second Desmond?" Penny smiled through the tears she didn't know she shed, _"_If there is a chance we might not live between now and whenever...I want you to know that if you feel that way about me then I too feel the same for you. I'm not sure if we'll live to see the age of twenty one but right now I want you, Desmond Compton to know that I, Penelope Eloise Winslow...am in love with you."_  
><em>

_Too long we've been denying_  
><em>Now we're both tired of trying<em>  
><em>We hit a wall and we can't get over it<em>  
><em>Nothing to relive<em>  
><em>It's water under the bridge<em>  
><em>You said it, I get it<em>  
><em>I guess it is what it is<em>

It was no surprise for Virgil and Rosaline that what happened next was them witness Desmond and Penny's first kiss. Time was something that couldn't be predicted as Rosaline thought watching her two friends reveal their true feelings for each other at a time like this. Sometimes it was either a good thing or bad thing but it still proved that this was still a very long night. Virgil and Rosaline went back inside the room to give Desmond and Penny some privacy alone.

"You know I always believed there was a spark between Desmond and Penny," Rosaline said, "Timing wise you tell someone you're in love after a good friend dies isn't the best circumstances...what matters is that you let them know how you feel."

"I think they'll be okay will they?" Virgil asked sincerely.

"That we're not sure because no one knows if they'll be okay or not," Rosaline added, "What matters is at least they should have their moment of happiness together in the midst of all this havoc. Everyone needs to find some sort of comfort and happiness in a time of need...it's something we all desire and yet long for in our chaotic lives."

**(Reefside, California)**

Seeing that the couch was starting to feel uncomfortable, Tommy gently scooped Kimberly in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. The two of them spend some time lying together on the bed as Tommy and Kimberly stare into each other's eyes as he holds the woman he loves in his arms on the bed. They remain there while she's got one hand on Tommy's stomach and the other on his hand. Tommy is still holding Kimberly in his arms as the night rolls on. A little while later Kim is sleeping now, resting her head on his chest, holding his hand as he holds her close to him. Tommy couldn't deny the effect that the woman who captured his heart all those years ago had on him. Her words, her purity, beauty and everything about her was what he treasured in this world more than anything. Even if everyone who he cared about turned their backs against them and he walked away from them reluctantly, somehow Kimberly ended up being the only person who will stand by him through thick and thin regardless.

_Here it comes ready or not_  
><em>We both found out it's not how we thought<em>  
><em>That it would be, how it would be<em>  
><em>If the time could turn us around<em>  
><em>What once was lost may be found<em>  
><em>For you and me, for you and me<em>

_"Tommy Oliver doesn't turn his back against the world," _He heard Kimberly's words echo in his head as he continued to hold her close to him stroking her hair gently. There were countless times where Tommy thought about throwing in the towel and walking away from his responsibilities. He wondered how many more dues he had to repay to repent for the harm he's doe years ago during his dark times. In all his years Tommy wondered of all people why was he chosen to lead when it was obvious that his friends and the future line of Power Rangers had questions about his capability and judgment. It felt like the world and those in it wanted to turn their backs against him but at the end of the day he knew he couldn't. No matter what they tell him it is in Tommy's nature not to abandon his friends. What weighed on him was the toll of this war: could he fight one more time putting the fate of the world first at the cost of a chance of what his heart long desired? A life of normalcy vanished a long time ago the day fate and destiny had different plans for all of them.

"You're right Beautiful...I could never turn my back against the world or our friends despite what they say," Tommy murmured stroking her hair while she slept. "The weight of the world falls on our shoulders, but ultimately in the end the final decision will end up coming down to me and that's what I fear. I'm suppose to be the leader and I am that because of my capability to make the hard choices and sacrifices. It makes me wary and tired that I don't know how much my heart and soul can take making choices that will ultimately cost me my own happiness. I sacrificed my heart's desires for the fate of the world and for the legacy and future line just so they could live. I want my chance to live my life...my life with you, the one thing my heart longs and yearns for but I can't do that until I finish this once and for all. The world could turn their backs on me but in the end I won't abandon them, even if I alone have to make choices that will ensure our survival. However, I can't do this without you Kim."

"You're never alone Tommy and ultimately in the end you alone will be the one who makes the final decision," Kim replied stirring from her sleep. "Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one, it's an ugly truth we fear. It's one that haunts me and scares me whenever I think about every time you're put in a position to make hard choices. However, you're a leader capable of doing that. Your heart knows where you have to go and what needs to be done and I can't stop you although I know how much I want to tell you to stay I can't do that."

_"_It seems like sometimes we're not destined to live normal lives are we? That vanished the day we became part of this legacy," Tommy replied looking at her, "I have to do it one more time...step up and be the leader and put the fate of the world before my own life. This isn't a battle or war for the weak heart and will, but someone who is willing to lay their life down for the sake of everything that is good. I want to promise you so many things for us in the future Kimberly, including spending a life together and that is something I longed for all this time. However, if I have to choose laying down my life I have to because it ensures that the person I love with all my heart, mind and soul lives to see another day. If I have to sacrifice my happiness for theirs I will do it because it is my gift to them...to ensure their future is still there."

"You know I still fear sometimes for you Handsome...wondering if I'll see you alive and smiling at me," she sighed leaning into his chest, "When that time does come it still makes me wonder if I could bare watching the loves I love die before my eyes."

_"_It does scare me too but that's why someone needs to make those decision."

"I could feel it...this is all going to end soon and time is almost up isn't it?" Kim asked, "We can't keep running from what we're suppose to do can we? You can't run Tommy and knowing you I feel you know what needs to be done. I know what I have to do as well to change things. Like they always say change is a constant and we can't stop it. Dawn is almost coming soon we have a mission on our hands don't we?"

"They need a leader whether they'll agree with me or not but I can't abandon my friends or the fate of the world," Tommy slightly smiled as the two of them got up, "I got somewhere I need to be...and so do you Beautiful."

"Tommy...you know I love you right?" she sincerely smiled, "Hey no matter what I'm always your girl."

_"_Right back at you Kim I love you too, always and forever," he said giving her a kiss, "Thank you for being my everything in life...I couldn't imagine surviving the night's turmoil without you with me."

"There's is nothing you need to thank me for...you're still always be the brooding lone warrior who needs me to bring light to your day," _she _smiled as Tommy stepped back before giving her another hug and kiss and then teleported away. "Good luck Tommy...and let the power protect you."_  
><em>

_Too long we've been denying_  
><em>Now we're both tired of trying<em>  
><em>We hit a wall and we can't get over it<em>  
><em>Nothing left to relive<em>  
><em>It's water under the bridge<em>  
><em>You said it, I get it<em>  
><em>I guess it is what it is<em>

Kimberly once again felt a bit nausea once again as she quickly headed to the bathroom throwing up once again. They knew someone this war was about to come to an end soon but time itself proved to be an unpredictable entity. The grim reality was coming that soon they will have to meet their fate and destiny for that last battle. Time was running out as Kimberly sighed deep in thought placing a hand on her stomach. The sacrifice of a life of normalcy always was the toll they paid and deep in her heart Kim had an idea of the truth. She had a job to do...to help Tommy realize his own fate and destiny and shape it. However, even with Tommy questioning the ultimate sacrifice of their own happiness for the sake of the world, she too wondered if she had the heart and strength to watch her entire life be laid down. It wasn't her future and Tommy that Kim had to lose, but the possibility of her true happiness forever being shattered as she continued to silently place a hand on her stomach.

**(The Boarding House)**

By early morning Billy and the others have come up with a plan to locate a possible subterranean armory according to the Dark Judge it made reference to. However, the alarm went off and they viewed the computer to see Scorpina and Goldar who have suddenly grown large wrecking havoc in Downtown Angel Grove. The safety of the remaining civilians left in the city became the team's main priority but the weight of making hard decision was about to be tested as the veterans along with the Dino Rangers continued to watch the carnage Goldar and Scorpina brought upon their city.

"Well obviously we need to make a choice," Jason said looking to his friends, "We're not going to let them trash the city! Guys, we're going into battle against Goldar and Scorpina so we got to power up the zords."

"Your left hand hasn't fully regained function yet how are you suppose to control your zord?" Kat asked looking concern. "There's eight of us how are we going to pull this off without one of them noticing we're sending a team underground?"

_"_I'll lead the underground team with Tanya and the Dino Rangers," Billy suddenly answered, "We're going to take the potentials to take out their armory supply. It's the only plan we got right now launch a two front attack and we could pull this off."

"Hopefully we could pull this off," Connor answered, "For all our sakes, especially for Dr. O and Kimberly."

_"_Praying for the same thing as well," Jason said as everyone prepared for another battle, "Send a distress call to the Space Rangers to meet us in Downtown Angel Grove. Billy...good luck out there."

_"_Same to the rest of you guys and let the power protect you," Billy answered.

**(The Pavilion)**

Meanwhile, Tommy teleports to the pavilion once again as he spots a few putties and Dark Judges are using welding torches and pick-axes heading towards a underground passageway downstairs in the old building. He quietly ventures below to the basement level of the pavilion and instantly hears the voices of Zedd and Rita overseeing some sort of production happening. A slight moment of happiness came upon his face realizing that his suicidal hunch about the pavilion was right all along and silently praised Kimberly for not doubting him. He could hear sounds of pick-axes being struck by rocks underneath the pavilion as he could feel a weird sensation rising inside of him. Tommy couldn't explain it but whatever the sensation was it was drawing him to whatever they were trying to dig up underneath.

"It shouldn't be long my pet," Zedd hissed looking at the putties and Dark Judges welding tools on the rocks underneath the pavilion, "Prophecies say one thing. Brute strength says another. We'll get it out soon."

"I heard you the first time Zeddy!" Rita screeched with a grin on her face, "Now, rouse our labor force. Get them back to work!"

Their conversation however soon is suddenly interrupted by a Dark Judge being thrown down the stairs. Rita and Zedd turn to look and see Tommy standing at the top of the stairs as their faces turn into fury and annoyance.

"Hey there! Sorry to drop by so suddenly but I heard you got something of ours," Tommy smirked in a cocky and confident manner, "So where's it at? You know I'm going to find it sooner or later!"

"Well, if it ain't the prodigal White Ranger?" Rita mocked in a sarcastic tone.

"You think you can defy us and the Source you wretched power parasite? No, you're not," Zedd glared glowing red with anger and frustration, "I lay one hand on you, and you're just a dead little Power pest eliminated!"

"Lay a hand on me...if you can!" He shrugs mockingly as he pulls out his morpher and charges forward, "IT'S MORPHING TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER!"

**(Author's Notes: **_I don't own the rights to the song "It is What It Is" by Lifehouse. I used the lyrics for both part one and two of this chapter._**)**


	39. Lines in the Sand

**Chapter 39: Lines in the Sand**

**(The Desert)**

Moments later Kimberly finds herself once again at the ruins of the old Command Center. With the Compass of Clothos in her possession and with a flashlight in hand she ventured alone into the old ruins. Despite wishing to go with Tommy back to the pavilion she too had a mission of her own and it kept prompting her back to the place where it all began. A slight thought came to her mind comparing back in the days of how Billy used to spend his time helping Alpha create inventions and weapons to aid them in battle. However, her curiosity to once again venture through the secret passageways and hidden chambers like she used to years ago somehow became a more relevant factor this day and age. The secrets Kimberly kept on unlocking reminded her of labyrinths layer on top of one another. A slight smile came on her face thinking that some higher power, maybe she thinks is Zordon is still challenging her mind, taking her to school once again.

She ventured back to the statue that resembled the temple of the Great Power back on Phaedos and touched the secret lever to unlock the secret compartment. She walked up to the inscription on the wall trying to make sense of it as the compass continued to glow. "_Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet._" which translated,_ "It is not for thee. It is for them alone to wield,_" was the inscription she discovered awhile back with Tanya. Somehow the inscription on the wall grow to either be another riddle or puzzle for her to solve but Kimberly was determine to walk out of these ruins with a fighting chance for them to beat Lokar. Concentrating hard and hoping to some guidance, Kimberly morphed into her Ninjetti ninja robes and tapped into her powers to try to make contact with her animal spirit. It was obvious she was here for a reason and now she was hoping for one more push in the right direction.

_"I am the pink crane, agile and graceful. I call upon the power of the ancient ninjetti. I call upon my sacred animal spirit, Shamiliar for your guidance,_" Kimberly concentrated meditating, "_Shamiliar? If you can hear me I wish for your help?"_

_"Kimberly, I will never leave you in a time of need...I've seen you found your way here as Brennan and I have expected for our Wings of Fate. It is time to seek out what has been lost for that will in tie ensure victory for you and the preservation of the future legacy and line of the Power Rangers. You are Ninjetti, keepers of the Great Power and with that anything is possible my dear. The Wings of Fate have clearly demonstrated that lesson in its entirety."_ She heard Shamiliar's voice echo throughout the empty construct.

_ "Has this been predetermined by Tommy and me? Our missions that means the pavilion...there is something there isn't there? Is Brennan watching over him?"_ Kimberly inquired.

_"Do not fear my dear for your mate, the other half of your heart, the white falcon is answering his calling with the guidance of his animal spirit." Shamiliar continued, "What you both seek has been lost in time as it was intended by the ones from the stars only to be used in the final battle. The tools that will revolutionize fate and destiny will redefine the line of the Power Rangers. To drive the purest and prime evil from your world beneath you it lies in waiting. A seeker of all source and a warrior of purity who will bestow the power is the key to birth and rebirth. You are here pink crane as the seeker of the source...your heart longs to lead you to the genesis of your power legacy while your white falcon, the warrior of purity will wield the power to bestow on all."_

_"I'm seeking the source? You know Shamiliar the word power is a very vague word...how will I know?'' _Kimberly asked._ "You're meaning to tell me the answers were among us this entire time?"  
><em>

_"Always curious for knowledge and understanding like any youngling. My dearest agile Kimberly the source is what ties you, the falcon and the Ninjetti all together in the name of the Great Power. It was never stripped from you nor relinquished as it has bonded with you over the years inside of you. It is what connects you...all as one, a torch of destiny to bare. The transition of the three: past, present and future will soon come full circle " _Shamiliar replied as suddenly Kimberly noticed herself glowing and found herself in her pink ranger uniform. However, she found herself shrouded in what appeared to be the Metallic Armor during the first encounter with Zeo Crystals. Minutes later, she could have sworn to hear whispers throughout the ruins of the Command Center in different languages that conversed through different eras. Kimberly noticed the inscription on the wall glowing and moments later, she was surrounded in a strange force field and in a blink of an eye she suddenly found herself transported to parts unknown.

**(Sewer Tunnels)**

Meanwhile deep in the sewer tunnels of Angel Grove, Billy along with Tanya, the Dino Rangers and a group of potential Rangers travel through a dark tunnel, lit only by the hand held flashlights they carry. The potentials had their weapons on hand with them knowing that somehow they'll be expecting an attack by any of Lokar's forces. Billy is leading the group investigating as he finds something that gets his attention. He points his light at a stockpile of traditional weapons along with gas canisters.

"Everybody stop. I think we just found it," Billy replied inspecting the pile, "I think this might be the manufacturing production line.

"Look at all this," Ethan added pointing his light at other weapons piles, "There's more piles on this side of the wall as well.

Rosaline grabs a sword from the pile, and looks around. However, something in her mind thinks that this is more than just a coincidence, "I don't get it. Why'd they abandon all this stuff?"

"Maybe 'cause they didn't!" Tanya replied as a Dark Judge jumps down from the rafters, "Everyone arm up!"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! BLUE RANGER POWER!" Billy yelled morphing as the Dino Rangers follow suit next. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

The potential Rangers, Billy, Tanya and the Dino Rangers begin to fight off the Dark Judges. There's not much light, and it's a very confusing battle with people swinging axes and swords and knives every which way_._ Billy continues to fights off the Dark Judges alongside Tanya who is picking up quickly on how to dispose of them as the other potentials do their parts as well. Penny shoots a crossbow at one of them, but misses. Then she charges him, screaming with rage and intention to finish him off. Virgil fights a Dark Judge with a battle axe but it has him backed into a corner. Trent comes to Virgil's aid to dispose of the Dark Judges surrounding the potential. Meanwhile, Rosaline uses her sword expertly to finish off a couple of Dark Judges by herself and aiding her friends in need. Kira gets it together and punches her Dark Judge she is facing, knocking him down before she runs him through with her sword while Billy stabs one with his own knife. All in the while during the fight Billy notices a strange blue glow emitting from his body and seconds later he finds himself shrouded in what appears to be the Metallic Armor.

"Okay...this is something out of the ordinary here," Billy looks strangely as his instincts pick up and pulls out his blaster to shoot down the Dark Judge about to attack him from behind. "The Metallic Armor? What's going on here?"

"Maybe it's a power up of some sorts," Chan said taking out another Dark Judge with a throwing knife landing in it's throat.

"It kind of looks like some sort of armor I think," Trent said looking at Billy as he watches the original blue Ranger finish off the remaining Dark Judges in the Metallic Armor. They all look around at the dead Dark Judges lying on the ground as the potential Rangers stand up catching their breath.

"I think that's all of them," Kira said looking to the potentials, "Are you guys still with us?"

"Is that it? I mean, not that it wasn't fun, but..." Desmond replied as Rosaline interrupted looking off to a nearby door.

"Hey Billy, Tanya! Check this out," Rosaline is shining her flashlight at something in the corner. Billy takes the lead and walks up to investigate. It's a doorway leading down a set of stairs. The potentials proceed to all go down the stairs but he takes the flashlight from one of the potential_s. _However, he motions for the potentials to head back at the top of the stairs motioning for Ethan and Kira to follow him.

_"_Tanya stay at the bottom of the stairs with Connor and Trent. Make sure the potentials don't come down until I give the signal for the all go," Billy ordered looking to the others, "Ethan and Kira you're with me. Let's see what's up ahead."

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

As expected when they touched down fully morphed in Downtown Angel Grove the ground beneath them shook as they watched giant Goldar and Scorpina in her scorpion monster form trashing up the city. There were civilians fleeing from the streets as Jason and the others led them away from all the carnage. It was a familiar scene to them witness their two longtime adversaries stomping all over the city with the exception that they were fueling with power from Lokar. They hoped that Billy programmed their zords to transform according to the changes he made to the configuration and operating systems. With three of their teammates away they hoped that they pull off a handicap battle against Goldar and Scorpina.

"Uhh, guys," Rocky muttered as he pointed to the sky "The giant evil duo is stomping a mud hole on our city streets!"

"Shit, shit, shit. I hope this works," Jason replied "We need Ninja Zord Power now!"

The Rangers watched as they heard the familiar noises of their Zords. Jason's Gold Dragon Zord converted itself into a warrior mode similar to the way his Red Dragon Zord had done in the past as the Lion and Ape Zords latched onto its' arms. The Bear and Frog Zords became leg shields as Kat's Raven Zord became the chest shield that had normally been Kim's spot. Finally, Trini's Tiger Zord transformed itself into a spear and hand shield. The seven Rangers sat in the control room of the Mega Zord as they prepared to do battle with Goldar and Scorpina. Goldar immediately began to attack the Mega Zord as they managed to somehow block the blow with the staff. While the Mega Zord was busy with Goldar, Scorpina managed to sneak in a blindside stinger attack that sent the huge machine falling to the ground below. Jason simply shook his head in frustration as they all tried to get the Mega Zord back into a fighting position.

"You know it's a challenge trying to work the controllers with one functional hand," Jason muttered as the Mega Zord narrowly avoided another blow.

"Well what about your recovery babe? I mean your left hand still hasn't gained full function yet," Kat muttered looking a bit unease.

"The hell with that! We're hoping to get some cover fire here right now while Tweedle Dee and Dum continue playing catch with us," Jason replied as they managed to get the Mega Zord back up into fighting position.

The fight between Goldar and Scorpina started turning into a battle of wits as the Mega Zord avoided another blast from Goldar's sword. No one didn't know how the battle was turning out but they found themselves finding out that their power levels decreasing at a rapid rate that their weapons weren't operating at full power. Scorpina managed to nail another stinger attack sending the Mega Zord crashing into a nearby building.

"Our operating systems are at half power!" Adam said, "If that bitch or gold monkey nails us with one more attack we're sitting ducks!"

"Jason we need more fire power our weapons functions is going down!" Trini yelled as watched as Goldar and Scorpina wickedly laugh in triumph at their predicament. Their eyes went wide as the two were about to combine their swords together forming a combine blast that could spell their demise. As they struggled to get the Mega Zord up the evil duo's blast was charging up ready to take them out when suddenly a power blast shot came from the distance when they spotted the Astro Mega Zord standing in front them joining the fight.

"I think it's time we even up this fight!" they heard Andros over their radio, "Jason, you guys alright?"

"Damn it's good seeing the cavalry arrive at the last minute!" Jason replied, "We need some cover fire and time to reroute our power systems. Could you buy us some time?"

"Looks like you guys need some cover fire!" they heard TJ's voice over the communication radio, "We got your cover fire right here!" They all managed to reboot their systems to reroute all their alternative power sources while the Astro Mega Zord bought them time to recover by taking on Goldar and Scorpina. Minutes later, Jason started noticing that he was emitting a bright golden glow from his suit and turn to see the others emitting the same strange glow in their respective colors.

"If I'm not the only person dreaming this but I glowing...but this isn't anything like before," Zack said with a weird sensation coming up. "I'm feeling a surge of some sort, a strong one."

"Me too we're all feeling it," the others stated in unison as the glow soon shrouded them in what appeared to be the Metallic Armor as the Mega Zord itself soon was shrouded with the Metallic Armor too as their systems fully recharged and rebooted.

"I think we're back in this game guys let's do this!" Jason replied as the Mega Zord charged back to join the fight.

**(The Pavilion)**

After Tommy made work of the Dark Judges and the Putties it didn't take him too long to incur the wrath of the forces of Rita and Zedd. Soon he encounters a few more Dark Judges as he uses his sword to cut through them with ease as Zedd charges up his staff aiming it at Tommy. However, he jumps into the air and does a flip, landing on his feet and avoiding his blast attack from the staff. An irate Rita tries to aim a blast from her staff at Tommy but he jumps into the air and does a forward somersault over her, and Rita misses him again. Zedd turns and swings at Tommy with his staff, but he does a forward somersault on the ground this time, staying out of his reach. Tommy stands and runs with Rita and Zedd in hot pursuit. The two mercilessly try to blast the White Ranger with their staffs as he continues to dodge them and quickly Tommy turns around and using Saba he sends a quick blast to them causing them to trip.

"You know Zedd, Rita this is quite embarrassing," Lokar appeared before them.

"Do you have to be so analytical?" Rita screeched in frustration.

"I'm not the one looking like a little crybaby on the floor who scraped their knee," Lokar hissed in a displeasing tone.

"If you let us do our work we could rid ourselves of this white parasite," Zedd gritted looking at Lokar.

"Fine by me. Go! Kill! Destroy!" Lokar smirked wickedly as it vanished from site as the two of them recovered.

_"My white falcon, winged lord of the skies can you feel it?" _Tommy concentrated for a second and heard the voice of his Ninjetti animal spirit calling to him. Focusing on his Ninjetti powers as he ducked behind a nearby corner in the basement of the pavilion he focused on his bond with his animal spirit. _"It's nearby and connecting you all as one. Feel it out and find it as it is beckoning your calling."_

_"Brennan is that you? What's happening to me? I'm suddenly glowing," _Tommy looked down at his suit and notice his body emitting a white glow but he couldn't explain the sensation he was feeling and seconds later he was sh with what appears to be the Metallic Armor they used when they encountered Master Vile for the first time. Inside he felt stronger as the glow continued until the armor settled on his suit. However, his mind could also sense that Kimberly and the others were feeling the same sensation as well like a surge and adrenaline rushing through them. _"I'm feeling some strange surge through me, it's powerful but I can sense the others are feeling it too. It's like an adrenaline rushing through me it's making me feel stronger. What is it?"_

_"Everything is coming full circle white falcon, let it into your heart," Brennan's voice echoed, "Reclaim what has been hidden by time itself...do not fear Tommy for you're not alone. Let your heart chartered your path. You know the Metallic Armor very well as the others have felt it. What you seek is nearby...only to be claimed by a warrior of purity who will accept the torch of destiny to his own."_

Tommy steps out from his hiding spot to once again confront Rita and Zedd as they summon a few more Dark Judges to attack him. However, they notice the Metallic Armor that he is suddenly equip with as an enraged Zedd glows red with anger firing another blast towards Tommy. On the other side of the room he notices a small open hatch on the floor and a glow emitting from below. He smirks as he avoids the blast by pulling a nearby Judge in front of Zedd's blast taking it full on destroying it.

"You vile loathsome little bastard!" Zedd yelled in frustration, "I will destroy you!"

"You know Zedd, you really should watch your language," Tommy said in a casual, but in a smart mouth tone, "If someone didn't know you two, they might think you were a child beating, hating jerk. That constitutes as abuse against children you know."

"Just blast him Zeddy! Even a blind monkey can hit a target!" Rita yelled in frustration.

Enraged, Rita uses her staff and unleashes a blast charging it up and sending it towards Tommy. His eyes focus over in the back corner to the open hatch in the floor—it's glowing because of the work the Dark Judges are doing in the room below. He grins, ducks under Rita's blast, and slides across the floor into the hatch in the floor. Right as he slides in, the door shuts, and piles of rubble fall on top of it, holding the door down.

_"Can you feel it Tommy? It's beckoning for you...time to reclaim what has been lost by time,"_ he heard Brennan's voice as he ventured forward through the cave-like room below the pavilion staring at something he sees.

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Back in downtown Angel Grove, Andros and the other Space Rangers look on with wide eyed expressions and confusion to find the Ninja Dragon Mega Zord shrouded in a mysterious coat of Metallic Armor. It got the attention of Goldar and Scorpina as Jason and the others inside the Mega Zord stared at the Metallic Armor that shrouded their uniforms. For reasons unknown the seven Rangers inside maneuvered their zord towards Goldar and Scorpina with a fighting chance of taking out the vile evil duo once and for all. They noticed and sensed somehow their the connection of their Ninjetti animal spirits that each of them felt the power surge and adrenaline running through them. Whatever caused the Metallic Armor to suddenly materialize out of nowhere meant something mysterious and unknown was happening as they continued their battle in downtown Angel Grove.

**(The Desert)**

It was pitch black and completely dark wherever the sudden teleportation event took Kimberly. She struggled within the pitch darkness to find her flashlight and felt on her body the Metallic Armor still shrouded on her suit. However, she noticed the Metallic Armor on her started to glow a bright pink color but she didn't feel any physical harm being done to her. Minutes later, the room started to fill up with over dozens of glowing multicolored lights that resembled fireflies as a twinkle of multicolor continued to emit in the unknown chamber or location Kimberly stood. Kimberly's eyes widen as the ground below her started glowing and flashing millions of multicolored lights as the unknown location suddenly lit up with surges of lightning colors that weren't striking at her. To her shock and amazement, on the ground laid hundreds of familiar round gold objects until she heard Shamiliar's voice in her head realizing where she is exactly standing in.

_"The source that connects you all, what ties you and what represents to all your torch of destiny," Shamiliar's voice echoed in her mind, "The genesis beneath you...what started your generation's legacy and will tie everything all together."_

"Oh my God I don't believe it," Kimberly stood wide eyed as the room continued to glow hundreds of multicolored lights above, around and beneath her feet. The colored lightning surges danced around and rhythmically struck the coins laying on the ground. She stares in awe in the room she is standing and smiles never imagining in all her years she is standing within the source of what started their journey all those years ago. "If only the others could see this...and I know this isn't just a tumble down the rabbit hole. Wow, the heart of it all...the Morphing Grid."

**(The Pavilion)**_  
><em>

Tommy walks up to the rock where the Dark Judges were working before, and now we see what they were after. He knew his instincts and guts were right about his hunch on the pavilion that it did contain something that belong to them. However, when he noticed the Metallic Armor emitting a white glow on him, it was in sync with a glow he saw coming from the object in front of him. Stuck inside the rock is a shiny weapon of some sort—it's what appears to look like a mystical sword of some sort. The scene reminded him of something he read as a child about the story of King Authur and the Sword of Excalibur in the stone, only this time it was like he was in his own Excalibur story. Tommy's eyes widen as he stares at it in awe and smiles remembering the words from the first dream he had months ago, a convey message about power only this time it was recited by his Ninjetti spirit.

_"It's not about right, not about wrong. It's about power. Who's got it? Who knows how to use it?" Tommy heard Brennan's voice echo in his mind. "Power is something that takes flight on the wings of fate...baring what was lost by time to be reclaimed by a warrior of heart and purity, a torch of destiny."_

"Something lost in time? A torch of destiny...what connects us all," Tommy stared wide eyed as he extends his arm out gripping onto the handle feeling drawn to the sword before him holding the handle. "It's about power and how to use it. I understand it now who's got the power." With one hand, Tommy pulls the weapon out with ease, staring at it with awe and smiles.

**(Sewer Tunnels)**

Meanwhile, Tanya, Connor and Trent stay at the bottom of the stairs as they look at the potential Rangers who are waiting along the stairs for Billy and the others. Ethan and Kira follow Billy further down a long, dark hallway. Billy, taking the lead walks over a plank laid across a small waterway and sees a box that's padlocked shut on the other side. He kicks at the padlock, busting it. He bends down to open the box and finds a timer/detonator that is wired to a box full of bricks labeled "C4 High Explosive." His eyes widen as it counts down in seconds, beeping as the numbers change as he suddenly starts backing up in a state of panic scaring Kira and Ethan as they see the detonator making their way back towards the others.

"Holy crap is that a...bomb?" Kira started panicking as Billy started shoving them out back towards where they came in from.

"Come on we got to move! Let's go come on!" Billy yelled in frustration and panic as the trio started making their way down the long, dark hallway. "We need to get out of here!" However, halfway down the tunnel their eyes widen with shock and fear as Billy, Kira and Ethan encountered Tanya, Connor, and Trent meeting them halfway along with the group of potential Rangers as the sound of the timer started echoing throughout the tunnel hearing the beeping sound go faster.

"Oh no, no, no come on no!" Ethan said as Tanya, Connor and Trent noticed the facial expressions of the others change with fear and worry.

"What the hell is that beeping sound?" Trent replied as the group met halfway while Billy knew tried to usher the group further down the tunnel in a quick matter of seconds.

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR COVER!" Billy yelled to the others as saw off in the faint distance the box explodes in a massive fireball sending rubble flying through the air as the debris and a shockwave comes heads towards them, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"


	40. Crunch Time

**Chapter 40: Crunch Time  
><strong>

**(The Pavilion)**_  
><em>

"Something lost in time? A torch of destiny...what connects us all," Tommy stared wide eyed as he extends his arm out gripping onto the handle feeling drawn to the sword before him holding the handle. "It's about power and how to use it. I understand it now who's got the power."

"So...you found it. Pretty impressive isn't it Tommy?" Rita said as her and Zedd materialized in the room, "But it's not impressive! The question is if you can pry it out of solid rock before we come over..." With one hand, Tommy pulls the weapon out with ease, staring at it with awe and smiles. "Well...damn spoke too soon Zeddy!"

"Now, before you go hurting yourself with that thing, why don't you do yourself a courtesy and hand it over now?" Zedd replied in a demanding voice.

"Yeah? Do you want this so badly?" Tommy said casually, cocking his head to the side. "Something tells me this doesn't have your names on it. So it's needless to say it's mine." He hoists the sword casually as he watches them step back.

"You loathsome power parasite you don't even know what you got there!" Zedd snapped glaring at him, "You can't imagine the magnitude of what you have in your hand!"

"I know you're backing away because the great Lord of Darkness is afraid of a pesky little sword," he continue smirking hoisting the sword casually in front of them as he continued to step forward, "I don't know anything about this sword you're right but what I know is somehow it's making the ultimate beings of darkness quiver with fear. How about I keep dangling this thing in front of you to see what actually makes the forces of darkness themselves scared? It tells me that what I'm holding is your terror of the night! Even the Source of Evil itself, Lokar is trembling over a pesky little sword."

"Do you think wielding some 2-sided doo-dad's gonna make a difference?" Rita asked wickedly as Lokar suddenly appeared behind Rita and Zedd. Lokar had a frown on its face as it saw Tommy holding the sword in his hand. However, Tommy wasn't budging looking at the trio with renewed valor and confidence. Whatever was the importance of this sword in his possession Tommy knew that the enemies feared it very much.

"Zedd, Rita...let him go," Lokar said with a frown as the two hesitated trying to argue, "I said let him go! Those pesky Rangers are doing a number on Goldar and Scorpina in downtown Angel Grove you need to pull them back! Do not question me you two let him go!"

"Great source if we let him go he'll slice us open with that thing!" Rita argued.

"No, he doesn't because he hasn't got time. Besides, the little white falcon here, he has friends," Lokar smirked as Tommy looked a bit worried staring at it, "And his friends are in trouble. The little blue wolf boy go boom! He can feel it on the inside."

"We are not letting him out here with that thing!" Zedd said gritting.

"Sure you are and you will because I say so," Lokar replied in a reluctant, but ordering tone. Not taking any chances Tommy quickly tapped into his communicator and teleported out of the pavilion with the sword in his possession. The three of them reluctantly watch him teleport away from their sight. "Don't worry you two you'll come back for it later...when he's got his back turned."

**(The Desert)**

Meanwhile, Kimberly stood wide eyed as the room continued to glow hundreds of multicolored lights above, around and beneath her feet. The colored lightning surges danced around and rhythmically struck the coins laying on the ground. She stares in awe in the room she is standing and smiles never imagining in all her years she is standing within the source of what started their journey all those years ago.

"If only the others could see this...and I know this isn't just a tumble down the rabbit hole. Wow, the heart of it all...the Morphing Grid." she stared as the grid continued to shine brightly.

Kimberly couldn't describe her surroundings or try to find a way to make sense of it. For one thing, she knew that somehow she was still deep within the ruins of the Command Center. Wherever the location of the Morphing Grid was the place itself look like a cross mixture of a highly technological security vault, combined with the walls being filled with crystals protruding it and the multicolor glow and lights filling up the place. The floor was filled with over thousands of dormant power coins lying on the ground around her. This was the source of their legacy, their power and what began their journey all those years ago. Suddenly, a chest mysteriously materialized in front of her as the floor of the Morphing Grid glowed once again. She stared at the floating chest in front of her not bothering to touch it she looked around and the walls around her started glowing. From all different directions at least a dozen crystals flew off the wall and made its way into the chest as a surge of multicolored lights came about like a mini whirlwind and swept up a couple of power coins off the ground and went directly into the chest as the lid suddenly closed. The chest levitated in the air glowing as it moved forward and the chest was gently place in Kimberly's hands.

"Okay...so what am I suppose to do with a bunch of crystals and non-activated power coins?" Kimberly thought to herself as a light bulb clicked in her head. "That's it...I get it now. Shamiliar, Zordon, any higher power out there always taking us to school aren't they? Seeker of the source, our legacy and team. Who would have thought?" A moment later a shrouded barrier surrounds Kimberly shutting her eyes from the blinding light as she is mysteriously teleported out of the Morphing Grid. Kimberly opens her eyes to find the chest still in her possession and herself being transported back outside in front of the ruins. Her communicator went off as she heard Tanya's voice on the other end saying something about being trapped in a tunnel, Billy and the Dino Rangers injured and a bomb going off. She sensed distress and teleported away from the old Command Center to her friends.

**(The Sewer Tunnels)**

The air is hazy with dust and debris from the aftermath of the explosion. The potential Rangers start moving amid the rubble, crawling around. Rosaline grabs a flashlight as she gets to her feet and spots Tanya off in the corner using a wall to support herself up. She runs to Tanya as they encounter some of the other potentials getting to their feet and spots an injured Ethan and Kira on another side of the tunnel. Rosaline spots Bianca and Aidan trying to help Ethan and Kira up as they continue to look around through the damage, rubble, dust and debris for any survivors.

"Hey! Hey, Billy! Trent! Connor! Anybody! Is anybody else here?" Rosaline called out shining her flashlight as the ones she found were slowly reconvening as a group.

"I'm here! Anyone else alive?" she heard a weak cough come out from Desmond, Virgil and Penny as she helped them to their feet. "I think...my arm might be broken," Penny wretched a bit in pain coughing.

"Guys, are you alright?" they heard Connor and Trent helping out Shi-Ann and Quincy.

"Tanya is with the others helping out Ethan and Kira. I think they maybe hurt pretty badly," Rosaline murmured.

"Rosaline! Desmond! Chan! Anyone out there!" the potentials grabbed their flashlights heading towards the sound of Thatcher, Chan and a few other potentials' voices, "We're over here!" The group manages to make their way towards Thatcher and Chan's group and notice a few potentials lying under the rubble, unmoving. The group stares in shock for a moment. "I guess...we're the lucky ones aren't we?" Thatcher said sympathetically.

"Anyone seen Billy?" Trent asked looking at the worried teens. "We don't know...where he is," a quick reply came from Desmond.

"Maybe we should get the hell out of this place. They could—" Bianca suggested.

"We need to find him," Rosaline answered sympathetically. Moments later, Trent, Connor and a couple of the potentials find Billy's unconscious body and pull him out of the water. Despite still being in the same tunnel, the debris and dust was making it impossible for them to get a clear view and their flashlights had limited visualization. They were fortunate enough to find Billy still breathing and with a pulse but they needed to reconvene somehow together and get out.

"We got to get out of here," Tanya said, "However, those rubble piles are blocking our view. Maybe the entrance we came in from...you guys could probably squeeze by." Tanya looked at her friends and then the potentials. "Billy is hurt really badly and the ones we found already need someone to stay on guard. Rosaline, I need you to take the others back up the tunnel, hopefully you could find the stairwell we came down from and get help."

"There could be other potentials out there! We don't even know how many..." Rosaline argued as suddenly another cave in occurred as Rosaline's group stepped back and a small pile of rubble separated the potentials from Tanya, Billy and the Dino Rangers. "Tanya! Connor! Anyone can you hear us? Are you alright?"

"Find a way out while the rest of us try to move some of this rubble and we'll meet up!" they instructed the potentials.

"Was was that sound?" Penny asked frighten hearing a growling sound coming their way. However, the growling sound came again as Penny's face scrunched up with fear and terror. "No, it's not possible. It can't be one of them can it?"

"No, it was one of them and I for one don't want to know where it's at," Desmond said looking to Rosaline and their friends, "Rosie a plan like this suggests for us to run."

"I couldn't agree more Des come on guys let's get the hell out of here!" Rosaline yelled as the potentials run out of the area where the explosion occurred trying to escape to the tunnel they came in from.

Once the potential Rangers made their way back, they found it blocked by debris. The teens climb over the debris blocking the tunnel sending the wounded ones over first. With all the wounded potentials, it's taking too long. Finally, when the last one finally makes it over, Bianca comes over the pile when suddenly a Turok Patroller reaches for her. The potentials scream and instinctively back away as they watch it climb over the pile and move toward them. As the potentials stare at the Turok Patroller coming over the pile of debris, another Turok Patroller jumps down the steps beside them. Virgil tells the group to form a circle together as they stare down at the Turok Patrollers.

"Remember the training. Everybody, get ready!" Virgil replied holding up his fists as a Turok Patroller sneaks up behind her and grabs him, knocking him down and screams, "Aah!"

"There's another one!" Thatcher yelled as Virgil frees himself from the Turok Patroller that attacked him and backs away from it towards the group. However, Thatcher wasn't referring to the one that attacked Virgil. "Not that one! That one!" Thatcher points to another Turok Patroller as the teens all scream as the three Turok Patrollers advance toward them. They grab one of the potentials and viciously begin to maul the poor teenager to death_. _

"Guys, grab the weapons!" Penny pointed in the corner as Rosaline quickly makes her way to the pile of weapons. Rosaline runs to the weapons as the trio of Turok Patrollers finish ripping apart the potential they grabbed. One of them looks up snarling at Rosaline with blood drenched on its hands. It charges towards Rosaline as she swings her weapon at the monster, with no avail. It quickly disarms her, grabs her by the neck and begins to lift her off the ground choking her as the others look on helpless.

A loud crash echoes through the room as something falls from the ceiling, allowing light to enter the room from above. Suddenly, Tommy jumps down through the hole into the room carrying the sword he got from the pavilion earlier. The Turok Patroller drops Rosaline and stalks toward Tommy. He swings the weapon at the Turok Patroller as it approaches him, and he uses it to stake first one Turok Patroller, then the other. The third Turok Patroller approaches him and knocks him down, but Tommy tumbles forward, grabs his weapon, leaps to his feet, and beheads the last Turok Patroller turning it to dust and clay before everyone's eyes. The potentials who have been watching him stare incredulously at the sight of Tommy in action. Rosaline is panting, holding her neck as she slowly approaches her dad before throwing her arms around him giving him a hug which he returns the gesture back and turns to the potentials.

"Hello? Anybody down there?" they heard someone call from above the hole at the top of the ceiling and spot Jason and the others. The team is surprised to see Tommy with the potentials as no words are spoken just a gesture of stares exchanged between the group of longtime friends. "Tommy? Is everyone alright down there?"

"I...need your guys help getting the teens out of here," Tommy ordered to his friends up top and looking at the potentials, "Get the wounded. We're leaving right now."

"Are there more of them?" Desmond asked quietly.

"There's always more of them," Tommy murmured tending to the potentials, "Come on let's move out. Let's hope there's enough supplies back at the boarding house."

**(The Boarding House)**

By the time the group reconvened at the boarding house with Tommy and Kimberly back among their friends, the main floor was nothing but chaos and massive disarray. The scene on the main floor of the house suddenly become an impromptu tirage unit that would be seen in an ER hospital wing. Aisha and Kimberly were assuming the roles of the so called attending doctors as them and the other veterans alongside some of the healthy potentials treated the wounded ones hurt in the explosion. Tommy, Trini, and Adam continued to keep watch by the front door as more of their friends continued to bring in more injured teens hurt in the blast.

"Aisha, Kimberly I need more bandages for this girl here!" they heard Penny calling for help, "She's losing a lot of blood."

"Bianca get on that and help Penny with that girl!" Kimberly ordered as Bianca headed towards Penny's direction. "Tommy, we need more medical supplies!"

"Don't worry we're right on top of that!" Andros suddenly called coming into the living room with his team bringing crates of supplies. Tommy didn't seem to notice that there was a group of teenagers that he hasn't seen before helping Andros' team carry in the crates of supplies and opted to ignore the matter for now. "Take what you need. Cassie and Ashley are working helping out to see who else needs medical assistance."

"Tommy! We found him now we need help!" Jason called out to Tommy in the driveway. He rushed out to see Jason and Rocky carry an unconscious Billy into the house. Tommy helps them as they make their way towards the basement as Tanya and the Dino Rangers follow suit.

"There should be a gurney downstairs ready. I'll be down there in a second." Tommy said turning to Rocky and Jason and looking to Trini, "Trini...your husband needs your help right now go with the others downstairs."

"Will...he be alright?" Desmond asked watching them alongside Virgil, Chan and Rosaline. "I mean he'll be okay right?"

"Tanya, get Connor, Trent, Ethan and Kira to help you treat the injured potentials alongside Andros and his team," Tommy said rushing back into the living room to retrieve supplies, "Andros brought more medical supplies and the healthy teens need some assistance stat so get onto it."

"Okay Tommy we're on it," Tanya replied looking at Tommy's former team, "Come on it seems like Thatcher and Quincy are in need of help. Kira go see what you could do."

"Billy will be okay right? I mean since you have all these special powers you heal fast is it true?" Chan asked.

"He'll be okay but the healing power stuff it's something different," Tommy added walking around and handing off medical supplies to the others treating the injured.

"I think we got punished...I mean we followed the plan Jason, Billy and the others had and then..." Rosaline said nervously stopping Tommy for a moment, "It constitutes as a sort of karma right for what we did to you dad. We didn't know what we were doing and then suddenly all of this it..."

"You guys, it was a trap. It's not Billy's fault, Jason or anyone else's fault in the matter," Tommy assured them, "What happened to you guys and them was not because of karma or the previous night. My friends were just trying to do what I would do in my absence. Everyone says things that we don't mean to say and people have disagreements. It's a normal thing so don't beat yourselves up for this. That could've just as easily happened to me."

"So what's with the sword thing?" Rosaline asked, "Where did you get it?"

"I took it from Zedd and Rita," he added, "It might be important for them but let's hope this could help us."

"So are you...are you, like, back?" Desmond asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not leaving," Tommy said taking a first aid kit, "If you're going to ask me what's next I'll tell you that there's a plan. The plan is...get ready because it's crunch time. Time's up so the next move is be ready and prepared."

**(The Basement)**

The others look up seeing Tommy quietly come down the stairs with a mystery sword in hand. None of them can't explain it but they can't seem to draw their eyes away from the weapon in Tommy's hand. However, Tommy slowly places it on the table and walks up to the gurney where Billy is laying down giving the first aid kit to Trini. It was a relief to hear that Billy will eventually be okay as Trini and Jason ran a diagnostic on his condition hoping for no serious damage. Kimberly and Aisha came downstairs into the Command Center minutes later telling the others that Andros and his team are taking over triage on the main floor with Tanya and the Dino Rangers. They were later informed that Hayley arrived at the boarding house some time ago and is assisting their allies upstairs looking after the wounded. Jason and the others spent the entire day trying to mend things with Tommy after the confrontation from the other night.

"We're lucky Billy is still breathing, but he is still unconscious," Trini informed them, "But by the looks of it he'll recover and be fine."

"That's something good to hear," Tommy murmured looking at his friends, "How about the rest of you guys? Are you alright?"

"Yeah we'll be fine...still about what happened last night bro we..." Jason said looking guilty, "It's just that we...after last night we thought it was too late and then you were gone. Tommy I know you have every right to be angry with us for what we said and..."

"It gave me a lot time to think last night and although you guys drove me out last night...I needed time to reflect on my own," Tommy said looking at his friends, "I could have simply walked away and gave you guys your wish but that's not me. As I said...I never turn my backs on my friends or on the world even if they turn their backs on me. However, apart of me will always have faith that you guys will pull through and take the helm if I'm not around. I don't care if you'll still hate me or if those teens don't trust me, but no matter what you can count me to do my part in this fight against Lokar. So there's no more running, no more fighting amongst each other, no more self doubts or lack of trust. In order for us to be together as a team, we have to fight as a team together for one common purpose...to finish what we started. However, none of us can't do this alone because we need each other like we did before, we need each other now. So...are we all cool then?"

"You know what you could take your leadership badge back," Billy suddenly answered regaining consciousness, "Besides...it takes a drill sergeant to keep the army in line and Tommy please forgive me for what happened. We thought we could fill the void but instead we found ourselves way over our heads."

"Oh hey man take it easy," Tommy said while him and Trini helped Billy sit up, "Come on you were hurt in a bad explosion in the tunnels and we don't want to risk anything happening to our brains of the group. Besides, you're lucky that those potentials are still alive because you guys."

"It wasn't that...something happened in that tunnel and it was more than just that bomb," Billy said looking at the sword at the table, "I don't know what I felt in that tunnel but we would have all been dead if it wasn't...for the protection of the Metallic Armor. I felt a weird power surge within me, within us."

"He has a point we felt it too while we were fighting Goldar and Scorpina," Adam added, "I mean we were shrouded in what looked like the Metallic Armor when we first found the Zeo Crystal. It recharged the zords at full power and shrouded it as well in the same armor. It's like the same feeling Billy felt in the tunnel we felt it."

"I think I know why," Tommy replied as he picked up the sword, "Maybe the reappearance of the Metallic Armor was tied...to this sword."

"Maybe your right," Kimberly said as she took the sword from Tommy. For a second she felt a rush of power within it sensing that it belonged to them. Even without touching it she knew that somehow the power surge sensation was coming from the sword. "This is amazing. I mean...holding it in my hand, it was like it belonged to me or anyone of us who touches it. Where did you find this?"

"I pretty much King Authur it out of a stone in a cavern beneath the pavilion. The minute I pulled it easily it suddenly freaked out Zedd and Rita literally. I mean, even Lokar was there and there was something about this sword that scared them. Henceforth, I believe this was what they were guarding and going after the whole time but couldn't pry it out until now. When I saw the sword I was drawn and I felt the power surging in me it was like this belonged to us. Whatever this sword it's about the only lead we got because they wouldn't have let me leave if I didn't have this in my possession. We need to know everything about this sword if there is any references to it. Guys we're crunching for time so we need to look into the origins of this sword and what it is."

"Research mode we're right on it," Trini said, "At least things will probably be back to normal with you handing out orders? Are you here to stay?"

"Like I told those teens I don't know...but I guess I'm not leaving," he murmured, "Not anytime soon."

**(Later On)**

Throughout the whole day Tommy and the others research any references to the sword. All they found on the sword was a few markings on the blade that looked like Greek letters, but couldn't find any recorded history of the sword itself. The others also questioned about the chest that Kimberly returned it that contained dormant power crystals and a bunch of old power coins. Meanwhile, Kimberly was upstairs as she looked at her watch waiting for something. Hoping that no one was around, she quietly stepped into the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test she took. She only brought it awhile back for emergency purposes until now.

"Okay I could handle this," Kimberly replied looking at the box for the results, "Oh my God...this isn't possible, not at a time like this. I can't be pregnant. Why can't we ever have perfect timing?"

"Kimberly? Are you in there? Tommy said there maybe a possible lead he found about the sword and needs your help," Kat knocked on the bathroom door. However, it slipped from her mind to lock the bathroom door as Kat came in and saw Kimberly crying and saw what was in her friend's hand, "Kim? Kimberly sweetie what's the...oh Kim."

"You can't breathe a word of what you saw in here please Kat," Kim pleaded, "Not at a time like this...it's too critical."

"I had this weird vibe these last few days being around you and now I know," Kat replied giving her a hug, "It's going to be alright sweetie. I know you and Tommy will get through this like you always do. He'll be thrilled to find out but he's your husband and he needs to know."

"Kat how can I tell him I'm pregnant at a time like this? Who knows either one of us ends up dead or both of us ends up dead what next? I would have suspected that it's impossible to keep this a secret especially around a full fledged witch you could sense everything." She sat on the toilet looking at the pregnancy test while Kat leaned against the door to block it from anyone coming in. "I want to tell him that were going to have another child...even after sixteen years I couldn't face what happened before with Rosaline's pregnancy. I got nothing left except Tommy, Rosaline and this baby but I have to be strong. We also made a promise to our daughter that Elena and Hayden will be apart of her life when this over. I want to be happy I really do...but I'm also afraid of what I got to lose. I mean there is a chance one of us won't make it out of this alive and it scares me."

"Listen to me and listen carefully...whatever happens know that you're not alone. We're with you on this and I know you'll do right for this child because this is a life you two created. This child represents your second chance with the man you love and what you're willing to do to get it. All of us will do everything in our power to protect you and although timing wasn't our best suit as people, what matters is the results and positive outcome. As your friend...I'll honour your wishes but you have to tell Tommy first because he has a right to know or else history will repeat itself like it did sixteen years ago. Tell Tommy and Rosaline about the baby."

"Alright I will...I have to because you make a point. However, before anything could be settled we have to put our own happinesses on hold to finish what all started as Tommy would put it," Kimberly said wiping the tears in her eyes, "Why is it that these pregnancies come at the worst timing especially during the world in peril season?"

"I don't know but all I could tell you is whatever happened, happens for a reason," Kat replied as the two of them headed back to the basement. "Come on and I remember still...the mission is what matters. However, no matter what our friends come first before anything else."

The two of them reconvene downstairs in the basement with the others as Tommy was discussing about the letters he found on the blade. The minute Kimberly laid her eyes on the initials on the blade it wasn't a coincidence that everything was tied together. It was the reason why she was sent to seek out the inscription she found earlier before on the wall in the old Command Centre while Tommy knew it was his mission to find the mysterious sword. There was only one place they realized they needed to go, only this time Tommy and Kimberly had to travel alone back there with the sword in hand.

"Let's hope we could get some answers," Jason replied as Tommy and Kimberly teleported away, "If there was a time for praying it will be now."

"I know that feeling too babe let's hope we get a glimmer of good news," Kat replied and thought to herself, "I hope...things will workout for you two because you deserve it. Please be careful guys, there's so much you got going for you two."

**(The Desert)**

"It's pretty obvious everything always leads back to the old Command Center," Kimberly said once they reached the old ruins once again. "Pretty much our little dates have been nothing but recon missions, training exercises, traveling to haunted locations, monster attacks, the whole nine yards." She smirked taking a hold of Tommy's hand.

"So much for a normal domestic life of a newlywed couple?" Tommy slightly teased while Kim showed him the old secret compartment room she found with the inscription on the wall. "Even after all these years since the destruction of this place it still has this hold on you. It still contains many secrets lost throughout time doesn't it Beautiful? You know what that thing on the wall means?"

"_Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet._" Kim translated reading the inscription,_ "It is not for thee. It is for them alone to wield,_"

"It's always has something to do with power doesn't it?" Tommy said looking at it, "It's about power and how to use it. So the question is who's got the power?"

"That is a question that everyone asks throughout time," the two of them turned around as Kimberly found the mysterious hooded figure in white standing before them. However, this time Tommy was able to see the mysterious figure standing before them while Kim already had two encrypted encounters with the individual before and hopefully got answers out of them for the third visit. "However, you are correct white falcon when you say it's about power but the question is how will you use it to defeat the prime of evil that has long existed before the beginning of time?"

"You know you can't keeping up like this because the last two times it's been nothing but cryptic messages and we're pressed for time," Kim said now feeling a bit agitated, "You say you were once associated with the Order of Meridian that's all you told me. First time we learned about the origins of the first Power Rangers and the second time I seek out this secret compartment room and got teleported deep within the Morphing Grid. This is the third encounter so...what's the deal?"

"I've been expecting you two, the Wings of Fate to finally show up," the mysterious figured continue, "You achieved what needed to be set in motion to revolutionize the line and legacy of the Power Rangers. I've been watching you two, my dear pink crane and white falcon for I've never left you both even in your time of need. I needed to keep watch on the ones who began the next generation of Power, the ones who I entrusted to defend your Earth all those years ago."

"Do...you know us? How is it possible you...oh my God it can't be?" Tommy replied coming to the realization of who they were face to face with.

"That's right Tommy...you do know me as do you Kimberly," the figure then pulled back his hood as the sudden realization to the couple came to them, "I believe you have much to discuss as expected."

"It can't be unless it's possible...Zordon is it really you?" Kimberly murmured as their old mentor nodded his head silently smiling at the couple.


	41. A Torch of Destiny

**Chapter 41: A Torch of Destiny**

**(The Desert)**

A lot of questions were forming in Tommy and Kim's minds being in the presence of their mentor and the person they held as a father figure to them. For one thing the two of them found it seemingly comforting, calm but yet confusing seeing Zordon outside of his dimensional time warp since they were under the impression that he was destroyed when Andros destroyed his energy tube. They wanted to ask so many questions, but Zordon's eyes was drawn to the sword that Tommy had in his possession and smiled knowing that everything was coming into motion. There was a moment of silence until Tommy broke it first asking the million dollar question. Minutes later they were suddenly teleported inside the Morphing Grid.

"I see our Wings of Fate have finally made it here," he replied smiling at them, "It's been a long time dear white falcon and pink crane. Your eyes tell me that you two have many questions and inquiries."

"I still don't get how, if Andros destroyed your Energy Tube, how are you still alive. Standing no less," Tommy stated which caught Kim off-guard.

"Hahaha my white falcon. I knew you would be skeptical, but it is all very simple. When Andros destroyed my Energy Tube, he freed my spirit which, in turn, destroyed every form of evil you or any other Rangers had battled or so that what the case will be," he explained, "But only I knew what would really happen. You see, when Lokar's forces imprisoned me many millennia ago there was a prophecy that said I would be freed from my alternate life form when all evil was defeated. My alternative life form was aligned with the Order of Meridian who came to your world as distant travellers from the stars. It was our task to bind the prime Source of Evil, Lokar deep within the depths below never to harm the universe. When Andros destroyed my Energy Tube, all the evil in the galaxy was wiped out and I was returned to my body Eltar. However, Lokar's power started to replenish itself by exploiting my rebirth back to my original state. There is the belief that the prophecy of myself being freed from my alternative life will have consequences, mainly on the foundations of your generation and the future line, hence the deaths of the potential Power Rangers. It was when I figured that it was the generation of Power Rangers I started, your generation that was the key to this."

"Are you saying that your release from your alternative life caused this? You wouldn't have known this would happen and we don't blame you for what happened with us and the potentials Zordon. However, we were right about your alliance with the Order of Meridian. You...were one of the travelers from the stars that they talked about are you?" Tommy asked curiously. "Even before and during your imprisonment in your alternative life form you still upheld your oath to the Order. After your spirit was freed you came back here to keep watch over us haven't you?"

"Indeed I have...it an oath and obligation you're bound by as a member of the Order of Meridian," Zordon confirmed, "No matter what form or life I partake in, my oath and duty was required to be fulfilled no matter the cost."

"I wasn't dreaming it was you I saw when I found that secret chamber in the Command Centre. It was you that led me to seek out the history of the Power Rangers and the Morphing Grid why?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Have you been watching us all this time? I don't understand why are we here Zordon? Is any of this real?" Tommy asked. "I'm guessing you know about this sword in my hand don't you?"

"My Wings of Fate still curious and full of questions after all these years. What you assume is not what it seems as I've been watching over you for years, as I did eons ago. You think you're trying to seek answers and information on what you think you don't know. The truth of the matter is the answers you seek lie deep within you. What is left is tying up loose ends before everything comes full circle...the proof lies in your hand." He added pointing to the sword, "In your hand lies the one true Sword of Power, our last safeguard as it was intended until the time came."

"Are you saying that, this is the real Sword of Power? The first and the original one used against the first war against the Source of Evil?" Tommy asked. "The influence of the Order of Meridian never left Earth even after you gave the task of bestowing the power to the Knights. History deceives us once again doesn't it? Where does that leave us? Are we also another safeguard plan for the Order as well?"

"That is not how it is Tommy, you must understand and listen to me. You and Kimberly, along with the original team represented a rebirth for the next generation. As part of the Order we had an oath that we were obligated to fulfill. Even after my imprisonment we found a sheer way to ensure not one member voided their oath. So I've see you've met the Knights, the first mentors of the first team? You saw the origins of your legacy as I expected."

"Pretty much Zordon but it still made us question their methods and how the existence of the first team came to be," Kim said, "I hate to say this but they had nothing to show us except it was their intent on making history repeat itself. They tried to do the same thing they did to the first people who became Power Rangers by using the same method on Tommy and me."

"Didn't the concept of humanity exist in the Knights? How could you condone with how they bestowed the power?" Tommy asked, "I know you entrusted them with the task and look after the line in your absence?"

"Humanity is a foreign concept to those who travel from the stars. However it is true that it was the Knights' task but like everything else, they too needed to be mentored and watched. As part of our oath someone had to ensure that the Knights honored their task at hand." Zordon explained to the couple.

"You fulfilled an oath to stay behind and watch them while the other members of the Order of Meridian left?" Kim asked, "Each of you had different tasks to protect the universe...it's beginning to make sense."

"Something doesn't make sense," Tommy interjected, "The Knights they had all the resources you left to them. How did they not know about the Sword of Power? How was it that they never knew of its existence if you entrusted them on creating the first line of Power Rangers?"

"Because it is how we planned it and how it was meant to be. We did entrust our Knights with the task of bestowing the power in our stead. You're right when we said the Knights were the ones responsible for creating the first line of Power Rangers. But we knew that they didn't have enough resources to fully vanish Lokar and his forces away deep beneath the Earth. Their sole task was to bind the Source of Evil to minimize its threat on the universe. To ensure that our task was being fulfilled we watched within the shadows and ensure their sources and efforts weren't corrupted. The Sword of Power was forged long ago by the Meridian as a safeguard to protect the universe from the depths of evil that lies beneath." Zordon continued, "The sword was lost during eons in time lying dormant until it will serve its purpose once again. Once humanity started to evolve over time the sword was lost from time. It was here on the foundations of Angel Grove the sword remained hidden until the next generation was called, your generation. The legend foretold that a Ranger with purity and heart will use it to revolutionize fate and destiny to the line and legacy of the Power Rangers, a leader who will bare a torch of destiny. It has laid waiting in the shadows for eons for you Tommy...for the final battle."

"How were we not aware of the existence of the real Sword of Power? I thought this weapon was used for a Power Ranger, are you saying that the one who pulls it...bares this torch of destiny?" Tommy asked questionably looking at Kim and staring at the sword in his hand, "I thought the Sword of Power, the one I stole for Zedd years ago...the one I..."

"One of many that is held by one team called for duty. However, the one in your hand is the truest, the original, the one Sword of Power itself from ancient times. It felt the purity within your hearts and soul did you notice something different having that in your possession? Even without touching it the sword caused you all to feel a surge of power, hence it's why the Metallic Armor reawakened within all of you. Like the sword, the power of the Metallic Armor laid dormant after you scattered the Zeo Crystals for the first time and the power of the armor bind with your dormant Ninjetti powers. Like that sword the armor too was also something lost by time itself and only reawakened by the beckoning call of a pure heart warrior. The sword was created to preserve the power and use to vanquish the last purest Source of Evil into the depths beneath you."

"Lokar is the Source of Evil, the purest, the first and oldest since the beginning. Every entity and force we fought draws power from Lokar and the seal was meant to bind it's power," Kim sighed thinking of an ill fated revelation, "We read the books from the Meridian's time on Earth. The seal, you created it to lock away every ancient evil that was first created by the Source itself. There is no possible way we could physically kill Lokar because he embodies evil and like everything else, evil will still have to exist in the universe. The idea of the balance of nature and the laws of the universe that two opposing forces must remain in order to maintain balance is there?"

"The idea of the balance of nature and the law of the universe it is true that a balance must be preserved. Lokar will exist no matter what as the prime Source of Evil," Zordon said taking the sword gently from Tommy's grip, "However...his forces can be cleansed and purified. Lokar's power draws from the legions that serve it and beneath you it devours. The Sword of Power is a mighty powerful weapon and in your possession lies unlimited opportunities. Lokar's legions draw their power underneath where it's power was binding, deep within the seal. If your purity and heart leads you to where your fate and destiny lies then your generation is the only one that will be able to do what hasn't been done for eons."

"Is there a chance we could win this? You're basically telling us that it's been us, the first team that holds the key to defeating it? Why us?" Tommy questioned.

"Everything comes full circle in tide going back to the beginning, the birth and rebirth it what will come to pass. How you fight is all up to you. I have confidence in you all these years because of your will, heart and purity surpass the expectations of the ones before and after you. The line you fight to protect, the future legacy of the Power Rangers, your predecessors is what drives you. I have taught you two everything you need to know and the day already passed when the students become the teachers. True power lies within one's self within the heart and soul of humanity. How you win this lies in how you will charter fate and destiny. Wings of Fate...you hold the key to all of it, the birth and rebirth. This all here is your torch of destiny, a burden that lies within the power of the two of you. Together you are strong but alone you're vulnerable which serves as a double edged sword. You two have come here expecting one final lesson however, without realizing it you have surpass the expectations before you given to you by the teacher himself. However, you still have one last lesson...but how you learn is all up to you. It's a question of whether you could exceed what is expected of you and take it one step further weighing every choice in the matter in your hands. In the end...every aspect of fate and destiny comes down to a matter of choice and what needs to be done, an aspect that makes a torch of destiny a heavy burden to uptake." Zordon concluded as he smiled and looked directly at Kimberly, "It is something you two have faced many times in the past by giving up the halves of your hearts. You ask yourself if you can bare living a half life once more and how much you are willing to sacrifice for the sake of the world?"

A few moments later a blinding white light took over the room as Tommy and Kimberly shut their eyes. They found themselves teleported out of the Morphing Grid and back in front of the secret compartment room with the wall inscription and no sign of Zordon anymore. It was still a lot to revel in the fact that their old mentor Zordon was alive and initiated a safeguard plan for them using the original Sword of Power. The words of their old mentor still stayed with them detailing the revelations of the sword, the outcome of their fight against Lokar and overall, their own fate and destiny. However, Zordon's last words haunted Kimberly, the question of the sacrifice of true happiness and living the half life without the other half of the heart.

"I don't know if I could do this, there is so much riding that there is a chance we could lose everything," Kimberly suddenly stopped, "I'm so scared Tommy knowing the possibility we're still going to die. However, there is something I wanted you to know if in case things go from bad to worst...because you're my husband and I can't afford to make the same mistake twice."

"What is it you want to tell me?" Tommy asked with his back to Kimberly.

"Tommy I'm...pregnant." Tommy turned to her slowly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." He stood frozen in place, his mouth slightly open. "Tommy, did you hear me? I said, I'm…"

"You're pregnant?" She nodded. Tommy's mouth turned into a smile as he rushed to her. Cupping her face immediately kissing her passionately. Kimberly gasped, then moaned. "When did you find out?"

"Before we teleported to the old Command Center. I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive and Kat found out first. She said that I needed to tell you and Rosaline the truth...so that's what I'm doing."

"But…but baby, you're going to have a baby!" Tommy touched her stomach. "After sixteen years we're having another child after everything that has happened to us. Hey, I promise you it's going to be different this time around."

"I know and I learned the first time around. There is no way I'm not giving up this child I learned that after putting Rosaline up for adoption. I need to you are you with me on this?" Tommy held her face and kissed her again.

"There isn't any place I rather be than by your side with you and our kids," he smiled, "Timing sucks you know that? However, it makes up knowing that I'm going to be a father again and this time we're going to be there for our kids."

"You know that there's only one more person we need to tell...our daughter."

**(The Boarding House)**

Meanwhile, back at the boarding house Billy and Trini were finishing up creating a whole line of communicators for the potential Rangers. The Space and Dino Ranger teams were making their presence known in the house by helping to provide medical treatment to the potential Rangers injured in the tunnel explosion. With the crates and supplies that Andros and his team provided it was enough for them to last for the next couple of days. Billy was surprised to that the Space Rangers brought with them ten of the fourteen potential Rangers Billy and NASADA shipped offworld over nine months ago from the attacks by the Dark Judges. Jason and the others debrief the new arrivals on the situation and got them acquainted with the rest of the potentials residing in the house as their newfound allies had no intentions of abandoning their fellow potentials in a time of need. Some of them were in the living room watching the news coverage of crime rate rising in the city in a time of crisis.

"Wow who would have thought that looting and theft started increasing once businesses decided to close shop and flee?" Rocky said watching the news.

"Well it's obvious to say that Angel Grove is now considered ground zero in California," Kat added getting more tools.

"Anymore news on the current status of the city?" Zack asked Billy.

"Negative the city is still deemed code red one crisis with Lokar's forces attacking, people evacuating the city and crime escalating at an alarming rate," Billy confirmed looking at the others, "Basically our city looks like a warzone out there and this house is at least one of the safezones we got left thanks to the defense systems we put up. I basically replicated it from the old Command Center's security systems to protect us within a fifty foot radius."

"Okay so we're protected that's a good thing, what about the rest of the city?" Rosaline asked curiously.

"Rosaline does have a point we can't just let the bad guys overrun this city with destruction, devastation and chaos while civilians fear living in a city that belongs to the people," Aidan added as there was coverage of Goldar and Scorpina attacking downtown Angel Grove once again. Seconds later, Kimberly and Tommy teleported in the living room of the boarding house as they saw their friends and the potentials watching recent coverage of the damage in their city.

"Aidan has a point...this has gone too far now," Tommy replied watching the news footage, "You guys wouldn't believe what we found out...and who we ended up seeing at the old Command Center."

"None other than Zordon himself in the flesh," Kimberly answered as it left everyone in the room stunned and the potentials confused.

"Wait a second? Did you two just say that Zordon...is alive?" Adam asked as Andros' face change with utter confusion while he finished bandaging up an injured potential's wounds. "How is that possible? I mean...we thought..."

"Are you sure it was him?" Andros asked utterly shocked.

"Would we be lying and telling you some imaginary story but it was him, it was Zordon there's no denying it," Tommy replied to the Red Space Ranger, "Don't worry we're still reveling as much as everyone else in this room about Zordon's sudden resurrection a couple years ago. Basically what happened was when his energy tube was destroyed it freed his spirit from his alternative life form and returned to his natural body on Eltar. However, being the one of original founders of the Order of Meridian he had an oath to fulfill despite his alternative life forms. He basically saw everything from the beginning, watching within the shadows the whole thing unfold. This right here, is proof of the Order's presence all these years."

"Did you find out about the sword?" Tanya asked.

"It's the Order of Meridian's safeguard plan...something intended for us," Kimberly said looking at the sword, "The original, the one true Sword of Power. We figured out why it's so important and why Lokar's forces fear it."

"Speaking of Lokar's forces what do we do about the unholy dynamic duo running about hold the city hostage?" Rosaline asked as their eyes diverted to the news footage on television.

"As the potentials pointed out earlier...this has gone too far and we need to stop it," Tommy said with determination.

"I agree but with Goldar and Scorpina tearing through downtown Angel Grove what are we suppose to do? Kat and I already sent my family out of town to join the Hillards in Sydney and mom...left this to us," Jason said showing them the keys and blueprints to the art gallery, "The remaining population is running a muck in the midst of destruction and chaos left by Lokar's goon squad. We...need to do something Tommy if you have a plan in mind?"

"We go back...for round two against our adverse dynamic duo and take back the city for the people," Tommy said with valor smirk on his face, "This time...I can assure you they're not walking out. We get rid of Lokar's special enforcers then we create a domino effect and soon the rest of his forces will fall. If you trust me or not on this it doesn't matter, but what matters is getting back our city for the citizens of Angel Grove. We can't let them hold the city hostage any longer while they drive the people away from the place they call home. Guys it's time we start writing faith and destiny and tie up some loose ends."

"You have a game plan then?" Jason asked looking at the sword in Tommy's hand.

"Why wouldn't he if we didn't make him the leader?" Kim smirked looking at her friends, "We promise we'll owe you all some explanations but I can assure you we got this one in the bag. We're going to get back Angel Grove for the people by taking out Goldar and Scorpina once and for all and once they're out of the way...we finish off Lokar's forces deep beneath the seal."

"Look we can't take the potentials Rangers out to battle because majority of them are temporary out of commission thanks to Lokar's special surprise. This...is our fight and our fight alone against old adversaries but this time we got some heavy artillery on our side. If anyone is going to bring down Goldar and Scorpina...it's going to us riding into downtown Angel Grove ready to fight," Tommy said in an ordering manner, "We all can't do this alone...we're doing this together as a team so who's in?"

"Our fearless leaders needs some wingman to ride the helm with them and the zords are up and operational at full power," Billy said smiling at his friends, "I say affirmative...it's time we take back the city from Lokar and his goon squad."

"There's no way our city is being held hostage for another day," Jason said nodding as everyone else confirmed their support.

"Okay that's settle then and we still have our support teams on standby if anything happens right?'' Kimberly said looking to both the Space and Dino teams. "If in case something happens we need cover fire."

"Don't worry Kim we'll give you cover fire just give us a shout," Connor said as the ten veteran Rangers rushed downstairs to the basement.

Tanya followed her friends downstairs and Rosaline wanted to see the veterans leave before teleporting back to the downtown area. Billy gave Hayley and Tanya a quick rundown on how to stay in contact with them and the two women picked up on how to operate the computer system in the downstairs Command Center. Off in the corner as everyone prepared to leave Rosaline saw her parents off on the side of the room discussing something until she heard about her mom's secret pregnancy.

"How do I tell our daughter that I'm pregnant?" she overheard Kim talking to Tommy.

"Excuse me mom? Did you just say...you're pregnant?" Rosaline asked as both them turned around and Kim reluctantly nodded her head yes. "Oh my gosh! You're actually pregnant with dad's baby?" Eventually everyone else in the room heard the news.

"So much for telling everyone else since our teenage kid has one big mouth on her," Tommy slightly teased as Rosaline smiled hugging both of her parents, "I take it...you're cool with this?"

"It's just surreal to hear about this," she slightly smiled, "I mean Elena and Hayden don't get me wrong. Although they're not biologically related to me I love them as if they're blood related to me. This is the first time...I'm actually going to be a big sister to a biological little brother or sister after all these years. You're...not consider the adoption alternative with this baby are you? I mean...well sixteen years ago it..."

"There is no chance we're giving this baby up or even anyone of you guys, Elena and Hayden included," Kim assured her daughter, "We're not going to have a repeat of sixteen years ago and this time...we're going to do this right, despite the circumstances going on. You guys are the most important people in my life and your dad's life and we'll fight to ensure we have a future together as a family. I promise you that sweetie."

"I hope so...because I like to get the chance of watching my new little brother or sister grow up," Rosaline said. "Just...be careful out there mom, dad will you?"

"Hey kiddo we're not going to let anything happen to your parents," Jason assured her placing a hand on Rosaline's shoulder, "Hearing that Tommy and Kim are having another kid again well most of us here...are going to be aunts and uncles again. We are going to do everything we can to keep them safe...for you. It's a promise."

"Guys ready to teleport? Okay let's do this then," Tommy said as everyone stood and teleported out of the basement leaving Tanya, Hayley and Rosaline in the room as the ten veteran Rangers left for a fight to take back Angel Grove.


	42. Take Back the City

**Chapter 42: Take Back the City**

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

"Okay children before you go off and start causing a bit of mischief it's best that you little adventurous buggers bundle up," Lokar said suddenly appearing in Downtown Angel Grove. It watched with satisfaction the chaos and havoc Goldar and Scorpina unleashed upon the city. In a mocking parental tone Lokar addressed the evil duo with a proposition in a last ditch effort to merge with both of them infusing the essences of the Source of Evil in them. "You know it's been a long time since I last merged with someone to let them walk around in my shoes with absolute power."

"We will not fail you great source!" Goldar sneered preparing to merge with the Source of Evil.

"With your ancient power and the essence of the one true prime source of evil Angel Grove will bow at your feet!" Scorpina relished in hopeful triumph.

"Now that's the spirit and besides this little present is a one time deal offer," Lokar smirked as suddenly it materialized into a formation of a shadowy clouded apparition of an ancient demon that entered inside of them. "And just to let you know there is absolutely no refunds or returns."

Seconds later the ten Rangers teleported to downtown Angel Grove and witness the merging of Lokar with both Goldar and Scorpina. Billy contacted Hayley to get her to reconfigure the zord for the original Mega Zord transformations. Hiding behind a nearby building the ten Rangers quickly morphed as Tommy laid out his carefully new plan to the group. Lokar's merger with Goldar and Scorpina caused the duo to glow an eerie black shade and their eyes turned black as they continued to rampage throughout the city. After Billy explained the configurations for the zords Tommy took charge then holding the Sword of Power in his hand.

"Okay here's how it will go," Tommy instructed, "Jason, you're leading the first team with Kat, Zack and Trini. According to Billy if the Raven, Tiger and Lion Zords combine with your Ninja Dragon Zord it will form the Ninja Dragon Megazord. The rest of us...well our old pal Billy here managed to program our zords to reform the Ninja Falcon Megazord once again. I'm not sure what the Sword of Power does but what I know it's a really powerful weapon because this is their Achilles' heel. If that Metallic Armor does pop up again like before...we'll have to see what happens. Are you guys ready?"

"More than ever bro," Jason said looking at his friend, "Time we reclaim our city back!"

"Affirmative...don't worry our zords are top notch it's a guarantee it will work," Billy said as they stepped out to confront them.

"Oh look whose back for round two Goldar?" Scorpina hissed in a deep eerie tone voice, "You foolish Rangers are no match for the Ancient power of the Source of Evil itself! Lokar's power runs through our veins infusing us! We are the ultimate supreme power and nothing will stop us!"

"Do you want to make a bet on that?" Tommy began holding out the Sword of Power, "I say we beg to differ your claims!"

"You loathsome Power Rangers we will crush you into oblivion!" Goldar hissed at the sight of the sword, "You cannot stop us for we will destroy you once and for all!"

"Looks like you learn a few new tricks huh monkey-brains?" Jason began, "Well then, we learned a few new tricks as well. Come on guys, let's show them the power of Ninja!"

"Ninja Lion Zord" Zack yelled.

"Ninja Tiger Zord!" Trini followed.

"Ninja Raven Zord!" Kat continued.

"Ninja Dragon Zord!" Jason finished, "Alright guys, let's show 'em Ninja Dragon Megazord Power. Engage Mega Zord Power!"

The Dragon Zord engaged into Warrior Mode but as the Lion and Tiger Zords folded up to form the legs of the Mega Zord. The heads of the Lion and Tiger Zords also formed armor gloves for the Drgaon Zord. They were followed by the Raven Zord which rotated and sat on the chest of Mega Zord in a fashion similar to the original Mega Zord.

"Haha, that's pretty impressive guys!" Tommy yelled "I think it's time we take it back old school! Alright Team, let's show these overgrown circus freaks what real Ninja Power looks like."

"Ninja Bear Zord!" Aisha yelled.

"Ninja Frog Zord!" Adam followed.

"Ninja Ape Zord!" Rocky continued.

"Ninja Crane Zord!" Kim called.

"Ninja Wolf Zord" Billy called.

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" Tommy ended "Alright Rangers. Ninja Falcon Mega Zord Power now!"

Team Two's Mega Zord came together in a familiar fashion like many years when the six of them first formed the Ninja Falcon Megazord. The Wolf and Ape Zords formed the arms of the Mega Zord while the Frog Zord formed the legs of the Mega Zord. The Bear Zord formed the shield chest and the Crane Zord transformed into the head of the Mega Zord. Finally, the Falcon Zord flew in and attached itself to the back of the Mega Zord.

"Impressive, but you won't be able to stop up this time Rangers," Goldar yelled, "Scorpina, attack!"

Scorpina went after the Ninja Falcon Megazord as Goldar attacked the Ninja Dragon Megazord. The two pairs went blow for blow with Goldar and Scorpina both landing blows that sent both Mega Zords staggering. They recuperated and reengaged Goldar and Scorpina. This time it was the Rangers who landed staggering blows. The Ninja Falcon Megazord landed a punch to Scorpina's chest that sent her flying. The Ninja Dragon Megazord then landed a kick to the center of Goldar's armor that sent him landing on top of Scorpina.

"Alright guys, let's finish this!" Tommy yelled, "There is no chance in hell you two are walking out of this battle in one piece!"

The Ninja Falcon Megazord launched itself towards the now standing Scorpina. It cocked its left arm back as its Wolf glove began glowing blue. It connected square in Scorpina's face and sent her a few steps back. She snarled and took a step towards the Rangers.

"Give me your best shot you vile power punks!" Scorpina hissed.

The Ninja Falcon Megazord now swung with its right arm as the Ape glove burned a bright red. The punch landed once again, this time under Scorpina's chin and sent her flying into the air.

"You stupid fools haven't learned anything yet have you?" Goldar snapped sending a dark energy wave attack towards the Ninja Dragon Megazord.

It was becoming obvious that somehow the infusion of Lokar's power in both Goldar and Scorpina was starting to equally match the power of both Megazords. Downtown Angel Grove started looking like ground zero with every attack launched on both sides. On one hand, the ten Rangers manage to hold their own during another round with Goldar and Scorpina as she launched her scorpion stringer attack towards the Ninja Falcon Megazord.

"Bro if you have any ideas we need to shift battle tactics!" they heard Jason on the other end.

_"It's not about right, not about wrong. It's about power. Who's got it? Who knows how to use it?"_ Tommy recalled hearing from the first dream he had. Without any hestitation Tommy took hold of the Sword of Power and in an instant instructed the others in the Ninja Falcon Megazord to touch the sword together. It was like time paused for a second as a strange glow overtook the battle field and surrounded both Megazords as Jason and the others all found themselves inside the Ninja Falcon Megazord gripping the Sword of Power together.

"How the heck did we just end up inside the Ninja Falcon Megazord?" Zack asked turning towards the others.

"My bet is probably the Sword of Power," Kat added as each of them continued to grip the sword, "I'm feeling this strange surge in me...like the more I hold this..."

"That this more than just power for one person," Jason said looking at his best friend, "How...what's happening to us?"

"Something feels strange inside of all of us," Kimberly replied. "Can you guys feel it?"

"It's like that sword also is mine as well," Adam stared in awed as each of them started glowing the same glow from before.

"Guys...it's all about power, not just mine, our power as a team," Tommy said looking at his friends, "It's about who's got it and who knows how to use it. One person alone can't hold all the power in the universe and certainly not the Great Source of Evil itself holds the power. What we're feeling inside is something that belongs to us...so I say we use it to antey up the battle."

"Affirmative...let's settle the score with Goldar and Scorpina once and for all!" Billy yelled as they all let go of the sword.

Seconds later Jason, Trini, Kat and Zack found themselves back inside the Ninja Dragon Megazord while the glow around the ten Rangers continue to emit through them and with the Ninja Dragon Megazord and Ninja Falcon Megazord. Each of them felt their suits shine and encase with Metalic Armor as the power of the armor surged through each of them. They knew what needded to be done as they concentrated hard and activated it.

"METALLIC ARMOR, POWER UP!" they yelled in unison as both Megazords soon were encased and armed with the Metallic Armor.

"Let's see if you two clowns want to try this on for size!" Jason said in a challenging and mocking tone, "Give us your best shot!"

**(Central Downtown Plaza)**

On the sidelines, Zedd and Rita watched in horror as the Ninja Falcon Megazord unleashed two powerful punches from both the Ape and Wolf fists directly through Goldar's chest punching two holes directly in the monster's chest. Both Megazords were glowing with the power of the Metallic Armor as the Ninja Dragon Megazord's Scythe glowed bright and charged up slicing Goldar from the midsection all the way to the top, splitting him in half. An enraged Scorpina charged towards both Megazords after witnessing the destruction of Goldar as Tommy detached the Falcon Zord from the back of the Ninja Megazord and folded it's wings unleashing a bombardment of missiles towards the giant scorpion female monster. She staggered before coming in contact with Ninja Megazord's sword slicing her stinger in half. In one swoop the Ninja Megazord rushed towards her delivering a quick slash through her as Scorpina finally crumbled to the ground and exploded into oblivion.

This wasn't what both Zedd and Rita expected watching their two best warriors executed and destroyed in a gruesome matter by the Power Rangers. After all the hard work the ten Rangers marveled in their victory over their two biggest adversaries in battle and delivering the city back to the citizens. Goldar and Scorpina no longer could terrorize and devastate Angel Grove anymore and their defeat guaranteed the potential Rangers a fighting chance for what was coming next.

"You know someone should have supervised our little Goldar and Scorpina more carefully," Lokar suddenly materialized in front of them. "And now all we got left to remember the kids by are their guts and remains. Anybody have anything to say about that?"

"Goldar and Scorpina have failed to truly master your true power Great Source," Zedd snapped, "Those two were foolish enough to challenge the Power Rangers and their pride and ignorance cost them their lives! It cost us another casualty on our side to trim out the weak link in their chain!"

"You mean the little wannabe Power Rangers of the future how is that going?" Lokar hissed, "I mean come on how much more work do we have to do to destroy an entire legacy and line of a bunch of goody two shoes? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum couldn't even get the job done to eliminate the little rodents or the originals themselves and look what we got left to remember our fallen troops...utter disappointment and sheer failure! Do you know what I can't tolerate...failure!"

"How are you expecting us to win if they possess the Sword of Power?" Rita utterly questioned with dismay.

"That blasted Sword of Power...the ignorant little bug that is holding me at bay like a scolded dog! Ask me how did the balance in the universe shift from us, the prime source and oldest and first, the one true Source of Evil and suddenly have my power diminished, bind and my ancient legions locked away for eons by the Order of Meridian and the first Power Rangers on a planet that isn't theirs? The last line of defense against us is in their hands and it stands in our way to reclaiming our domain and claim on the universe and of Earth! A blasted legacy and line of Power Rangers has been a thorn on my side since the dawn of time, but I am older than time and death itself. They cannot destroy me for my existence is governed by the law of the universe and balance of nature itself...the battle of good and evil."

"You can still crush them Lokar and in tenfold destroy the legacy and line of the Power Rangers once and for all!" Zedd hissed.

"Oh it's more than just destroying the legacy and line of the Power Rangers...I'm talking about total annihilation and destruction of this wretched fate filled planet! You couldn't do a simple job and destroy a bunch of teenagers back in the day! Any predecessors after your time couldn't get the job done either with any other pathetic team that came after them too! I laid in waiting for centuries, for decades, for eons till it was the right time to strike...all I had to do was exploit a minor flaw and strike at them...and ironically it traced back to the first team of this generation, the ones that were chosen by the Order's leader, Zordon of Eltar! Those little future junior coloured suits in the making are the progenies of this team born and reborn under the Wings of Fate for everything to come full circle!"

"Yeah but they're not full fledged Power Rangers those potentials are! You could simply just wipe them out in one stroke!" Rita sneered, "They don't have the power and their the Achilles' heel of those loathsome Power Rangers! Unleash the ancient forces that were sealed away for eons beneath the Earth! Finish what you started all those years ago and reclaim what the Order took from us, your claim and dominion on Earth!"

"Hey! If you want to reclaim your dominion and unleash hell on Earth then you'll have to go through us!" Tommy suddenly replied as Zedd and Rita turned around and saw the ten Rangers standing across from them in the central business plaza with the Sword of Power in Tommy's hand. "You talk of a lot of big words you two. Talking about annihilating us, the potentials, our line and legacy so the Source of Evil could reclaim dominion of Earth. I don't think so!"

"You think you're going to stop us?" Zedd snapped.

"I like to see you try it!" Tommy replied in a challenging tone.

"This gets really tiresome you know...the whole merging business I seriously need some compensation for this," Lokar said in a mocking and smug matter. The ten veterans were distracted by the sudden arrival of a platoon of Dark Judges surrounding them to notice Lokar's power merging with Zedd and Rita. It happened in the same manner similar to Goldar and Scorpina changing into a dark mist and infusing two supercharged evil beings with more power, pure evil in it's entity coursing through them. Tommy and Kimberly look up to see the other evil duo glowing with a black dark aura, especially Lord Zedd coming directly towards the group.

"Looks like we're going up for round two with these bitches!" Jason said noticing the situation and battle field. "So generals, no holding back right?"

"Whatever happens don't hold anything back," Kimberly said with confidence, "One way or another we're still taking back Angel Grove."

"It's round two...let's get this show on the road," Tommy ordered as Rita instructed the Dark Judges to attack and all hell broke loose.

While Jason and Kimberly lead the others to charge against Rita and the platoon of Dark Judges, Zedd makes his way towards Tommy. He swings the sword at Zedd, but he grabs it with ease, pushing him away. They fight, exchanging punches and kicks. However, Lord Zedd is much stronger than before, as shown when he tries to punch Tommy, but he ducks and he instead punches through a stone statue.

**"**Ha ha ha ha! You're not slipping out of this fight, Tommy boy!" Zedd said in a mocking tone, "Can't you see? You can't stop me. I can just keep going back for more. It's like being reborn with the power of the Source! Ha ha ha!"

Tommy swings the sword at Lord Zedd's head, but he ducks and throws him against the wall. He kicks him into the air and punches him in the stomach before he falls to the ground again. He kicks him in the head and grabs the sword, but Tommy kicks it out of his hands and into the air. Tommy grabs the sword and kicks Zedd to the floor. Tommy goes to stab him with the sword, but he stops him from plunging it into his chest. Zedd laughs and pushes Tommy away, taking the sword away from him and throwing it to the ground as he walks toward him. He punches Tommy repeatedly until he falls to the floor.

"Oh no Tommy's in serious trouble!" Kim looked at Jason seeing the fight between Zedd and Tommy. "There's no way I'm letting Zedd lay that sword into my man!"

"Go we got your cover right here!" Jason said in an ordering tone as Kim rushed to her husband's aid.

"You know, we gave you all ample warning." Zedd sneered, "Told you not to interfere, but you chose not to heed."

Tommy charges toward Zedd, but he deflects him and throws him onto another statue and kicks him. He picks him up by the lapels and swings him body into the remains of the statue so hard that it moves one of the pile out of place. Tommy falls to the ground, and Zedd picks up the sword rearing it back staring at him.

**"**I was kind of hoping it'd go this way," Zedd mocked rearing the sword up, "Time to meet the true death White Ranger!"

**"**Hey radiator head!" Kim shouts offside as she unleashes two powerful arrows from her power bow knocking the sword out of Zedd's hands and him down. Tommy looks up to see that it's his wife standing there having knocked Zedd down. Kim helps Tommy to his feet. "Always a crack shot aren't I Handsome? Never miss a target!"

"You look timely, Beautiful," Tommy smiled. "And also good aim."

**"**Heard maybe you needed a hand," Kim said now standing by his side, "And don't say this is one of those things you have to finish yourself. Remember, together we're strong, alone we're vulnerable. I'm with you on this shoulder to shoulder."

"I know you are...and I'm damned glad you're with me on this," Tommy smirked gripping the Sword of Power in his hand, "Together...we're strong and we'll going to show this coward which dynamic duo has the power!"

"Zeddy come on finish the lovely dopey lovebirds off!" Rita screeched in frustration as the others led by Jason fought off the Dark Judges. In frustration she tried to rush to the scene of the standoff between Tommy and Kim against Zedd. However, something was preventing her from leaving and rushing to Zedd's aid.

"Ah, this is one of those things our friends have to finish themselves," Jason smiled after slicing through two more Dark Judges as the others watched Rita being bind down by Kat's magic. "You think you're the only ones that had a few tricks up their sleeves?"

"Hey! Hey you loathsome Rangers what is this?" Rita hissed trying to escape, "What the hell is this? When I get my hands..."

"Do you believe in karma Rita?" Kat suddenly smirked holding her Ninjetti Raven mage staff chanting a powerful incantation on Rita. "You know the funny thing about human beings is the idea that they could surprise you in many ways like say...a former slave of yours you put under a spell years ago? For everything you made me do to my friends years ago I believe it's poetic justice to seek retribution for all the harm that you caused. The funny thing about being a full fledged witch is not only you have access to unlimited magic of the natural Earth, but also knowledge and power of inter dimensional and other worldly magics? You could say that I maybe a more powerful wicca...than the most powerful witch that reigned terror in the galaxy. And for that...it's time you learn the capacity that humanity has up their sleeve!"

Kat continued chanting a powerful incantation drawing power from her mage staff while Jason and the others finished off the rest of the Dark Judges. A powerful beam of purple light emitted from Kat's staff and then descended upon Rita locking her within the mystical magical beam. Kat smiled marvelling in her success of rendering the powerful witch useless to strike letting her spell take its course.

Meanwhile an irate Zedd, who's still holding his staff in had, has just confronted Tommy and Kimberly for another round. Zedd swings his staff at Kim, but she blocks with her power bow and then falls to the ground. Tommy swings at him with the sword, but he blocks with his staff. Zedd knocks Tommy to the ground and then unleashes an energy blast at Kim but gets up afterwards. Tommy stands, holding the sword while Kim regains her position next to him.

"OK...how many times do we have to kill you?" Kim smirked in a smart ass tone, breathing hard, "Want to give us a ballpark figure."

**"**You understand nothing!" Zedd snaps blasting them. Tommy dodges the energy blast, but another one strikes Kim. "I am infused with the true power of the universe!"

An enraged Tommy swings at Zedd, but he grabs the sword, holding it still, and punches Tommy in the face twice. He lifts Tommy in the air, choking him as Tommy struggles for air and Zedd finally lets him fall to the floor. He walks up to him slowly, then picks him up by his lapels of his Metallic Armor. Concentrating hard, Kim's Metallic Armor glows a bright pink colour as she grabs hold of her bow striking Zedd to give Tommy time to break free from Zedd's grip.

"So who understands nothing now?" Tommy gritted getting back to his feet, "You see together we're strong that's something you still can't grip!"

"You think you two have power over me?" Zedd saids gritting at the duo. "Stupid fools! You'll never stop me. You don't have the ba..."

While Zedd gets to his feet, Tommy's Metallic Armor glows white as he grips the Sword of Power tighter in his hands. Seconds later, the sword glows a combination of a pink and white light charging up power drawing from the two of them. Tommy twirls the sword and swings it up between Zedd's legs as Zedd's eyes go wide. Zedd looks down incredulously at the sword lodged in his body between his legs. Tommy swiftly pushes the glowing true Sword of Power up through his body as the two halves of what remained of Lord Zedd fall to the ground leaving nothing but debris, rubble and a rusted Z staff.

"Now who does have power nowadays?" Tommy smirked as Kim engulfed him in a hug. "There are some things we do understand now."

"He's finally gone...we actually defeated Lord Zedd for good," Kim stared in awe at the remains of Lord Zedd. "This is...this is...okay wow we did it. I can say wow right?"

"Whatever you want to say Beautiful," he answered as the two of them powered down. "Wow is at least the word to describe it."

Moments later at the other end of the downtown central plaza, Kat's mystical light dispersed as Tommy and Kimberly rushed over to Jason and the others as their friends demorphed and all the Dark Judges laid motionless around them. Kat demorphed and completed her incantation as the beam disappeared and what emerged was the former shell, or what used to resemble the Empress of Evil, Rita Repulsa.

"You vile Kitty Kat why I ought to claw your puny little eyes out!" Rita hissed holding her staff ready to charge up an energy beam, but nothing happened. "Hey! Come on now! Where are my boys? Where's my Zeddy pie? You ignorant fools? I will tear you apart! Come on work! I command you to work..."

Kim smiled as she gently took the sword from Tommy's hand and walked up to Rita with no fear and pure confidence. Smirking at the she devil that made their lives a living hell for years she snatched Rita's staff from her hands and threw it on the ground. Kim reared the Sword of Power up as it came crashing down splitting Rita's staff in half as Rita screeched in anger. Trying to summon her magic Rita couldn't charge up one ounce as Kim simply walked up to her, and punched Rita in the face hard.

"Welcome to humanity, bitch!" Kim smirked in a smart ass tone, "That right there, that's what we call pain. Get use to it!"

"I thought it the worst pain and fate any witch will feel...is being stripped of what they hold dear to them," Kat smirked looking at her friends, "No, she wasn't worthy of meeting the true death unlike the trio we dusted today. I wanted her to see it and witness true death before her eyes, like what humanity felt all those eons ago when she invoked it upon them. The worst pain any she devil witch like her can't bear...is being stripped of her powers, the very thing The Source of Evil granted her and cut her off from Lokar. Now her pain...is living among humanity, the thing she despises in this universe. That my friend Rita, is karma you should learn it!"

"Lokar will reek his revenge on you vile Rangers," Rita hissed franticly, "The Source of Evil will make you endure your personal hell! It will seek retribution for what you done here today Power Rangers! I will seek my revenge on all of you for rendering me...in this shell! Mark my words for I am Rita Repulsa, Empress of Evil! Beneath you it will devour power! Beneath you it will devour power! I've seen your fate and destinies Power Rangers, especially you my dear Tommy boy! You'll soon meet the true death hahaha! Everything you worked for and all your sacrifices won't be in vain! They'll mean nothing mark my words! Lokar's dominion of Earth will be reclaimed!"

"I don't think Lokar will no longer be needing your services Rita!" Tommy hissed pointing the sword at her, "I could kill you in a heartbeat but the humanity our powerful wicca bestowed upon you, it's not our gift to you, it your curse! Our fates and destinies, especially mine hasn't been sealed yet! However, we made sure we sealed the fates of Zedd, Goldar and Scorpina here today." Tommy threw Zedd's staff as he stabbed the sword breaking it in half and destroying it. "I know Lokar is listening and it's not going to do nothing as long as I hold this in my hand. The Source knows it's time is running up...it's only a matter of time before we all meet up one more time to finish this once and for all! Hope...you enjoy the parting gift we gave you Rita, it's pretty much a bitch to get use to so time's a wasting and you should start now!"

"Don't you walk away from me! I will make you pay! You will all suffer my wrath! I am Rita Repulsa and you will bow before me!" she kept yelling.

With that, Tommy signalled the others to prepare to teleport away from the downtown core. The ten veterans left and teleported back to the boarding house with glee relishing in their victory and claim once again on the city of Angel Grove. Once they arrived back, they witness on the viewing screen the only thing that remained at the battle scene. It was a distraught and now mortal Rita Repulsa despising her newfound cursed humanity and bellowing revenge for the loss of what she once was.


	43. Seven Day Mile

**Chapter 43: Seven Day Mile**

**(The Boarding House)**

"It seems quiet out there," Rosaline replied looking out the window, "Usually when monster attacks happen there is always the sounds of firetrucks, police cars, sirens and a lot of screaming and stuff getting blown up. I hope they're alright...although we know they can all handle their own, unlike the rest of us here."

"You're telling me," Bianca said changing the bandages on a sleeping potential, "I had to change this girl's bandages again for the third time. The cuts on her arm keep on bleeding."

"Less than half of us are still in good shape and it's good to say that at least there were some of us potential Power Rangers that came out of hiding to give us a hand," Desmond replied as they helped out the Dino and Space Rangers and Tanya tend to the rest of the injure potentials, "About twenty four hours ago we survived being blown to kingdom come in a sewer tunnel. Is this what it feels like being involved in a life and death situation?"

"It's always scary," Andros suddenly answered carrying in more supplies, "Hearing what you guys had to endure the last couple of months we compliment your courage and respect. It's not easy being called upon to save the world and put yourselves in a life and death situation. Everyone has their part to do and this time...we're not running or hiding anymore."

"We heard about what happened and for months we were also preparing and training," one of the new potentials Brian replied, "There were so many times we tried to come back home but we were told it be safe to remain on KO35 until the time came. Look we don't want to intrude on what you guys have done all these months and although we're all potential Power Rangers it's the only thing we got in common."

"You're not intruding and we understand why and it's true what they said, there's a few collective of us left," Rosaline added, "Billy explained why some of you guys were sent offworld away from home for your safety. However, we knew somewhere out there you guys would make it back and yes, we're all potential Power Rangers. Some higher power out there is calling us to help fight despite being an army of somewhat at least forty strong teenagers and the future line. Somewhere out there lie many more of us waiting to be called. For the ones here right now, we basically made the choice to do what is right on behalf of the ones out there."

"You truly are Tommy and Kimberly's daughter," Tanya smiled, "Maybe one day you'll end up following in your parent's footsteps."

"I'm sixteen years old and I got two eight year old siblings and another unborn brother or sister on the way," Rosaline said, "I'm here fighting for my family and for their future...just like the rest of us."

"I'll agree with Rosaline on that one," another new potential Fiona said, "If you don't mind...do you think our band meaning the ones that arrived with Andros' team get the chance to know everything there is about the rest of our fellow potentials?"

"Finally a good suggestion pointed," Ashley smiled bringing in more blankets, "We got ten potentials we brought as a cavalry who want to meet the rest of the band. We'll relieve you guys of duty and let you all be normal teenagers for the night."

"Come Brian, Fiona let's get the others and we could shoot a round of pool in the Rec room," Desmond suggested as him, Bianca and Aidan led the new potentials to the Rec Room. "Some of us do want to know what it's like traveling to outer space."

Minutes later, Tommy and the other veterans teleported back to the boarding house after their battle in Downtown Angel Grove. Tommy, Kimberly and the others all reconvened in the living room with the rest of the cavalry and got a full update on the status of the injure potentials. Most of them will recover thanks to the medical supplies that Andros and his team brought with them and gave Billy the full rundown of the status of the potentials he first shipped off to KO35 in the beginning. The arrival of the ten potentials that came with the Space Rangers proved to be a bit of an increase in their army of potential Rangers as both the Dino and Space teams made their intentions clear they were staying to help fight. Meanwhile, Tommy filled everyone else in the room about the battle in Downtown Angel Grove and about the Sword of Power to the other two teams in the room.

"Can I be the first to say...that sounded pretty flipping epic Dr. O," Connor smiled after Tommy told them about the defeat of Scorpina, Goldar and Lord Zedd, "You literally sliced a guy in half with your Excalibur type sword? That's awesome dude!"

"Doesn't compare to what Kat did by stripping Rita of her powers and rendering her human," Tommy said, "The Source of Evil merged it's power with everyone of them and they managed to put up a real fight. When Lokar infused its power in all of them they became stronger adversaries than ever. They wanted the sword especially Zedd and that was a pretty tough fight Kim and I went through. Goldar and Scorpina we used the power from the sword and the Metallic Armor to defeat them and eliminate them once and for all. So basically the short summary is that Lokar's goon squad is history and now we got left...is Lokar, the Source of Evil itself to deal with. All I could say is we're not done yet and this is why this needed to be revealed to us."

"So this the one true Sword of Power?" Carlos asked looking at the sword, "How come there was no reference to it according to all the documents, scrolls and references we found pertaining to the Order of Meridian and the first Power Rangers?"

"Because it was Zordon's intention for the Sword of Power to remain hidden until the time came," Kimberly added, "Whatever the purpose of this sword is...it was meant for us to find, going back to the beginning, our team. The purpose of the sword was to defeat the last pure and original force of evil on this planet. It refers to the the forces beneath the Seal of Talel...the very first of Lokar's legions."

"Beneath that seal is the army of Turok Patrollers," Tommy said looking at Kim and everyone else, "The day...we encountered the Knights, one of them gave me a vision of what lie beneath the seal. If they unleash that army then we're all doomed because that seal is Lokar's prize baby. They wanted to give us more power but do it the way it was done in the beginning to the very first team. Do you want to know the secret? They infused a massive overload from the Great Power and essences of the Source of Evil itself into the human soul. In order for that to happen they extract the soul and shove the power right into it before putting it back into the person. That's how they gave the power to the first team...but we didn't let them do that to us!"

"The price for bestowing power cost the first team their humanity and mortality?" Trent asked.

"Don't get us wrong the Knights of the Order they were responsible for the creation of the first team in their stead after the Order left Earth. How they bestowed the power is questionable but it ensured them to seal away Lokar's power beneath the seal but over the years after the battle against Lokar's forces, they lost the part of themselves that made them human. Too much power corrupted their souls and made them less human it is what we believe wasn't worth it. The first team were called upon and force to fight because choice and humanity wasn't a concept that existed back then. We're going to ensure we don't make the same mistakes twice. Somehow...we'll find a way to finish what they started and wipe out Lokar's forces out once and for all."

"However, first we all need your help with something the rest of us have been working on," Kimberly added, "If these teenagers are going to face evil in the eye...they deserve to be granted a few wishes before the storm hits them."

"So when do you think this storm is going to hit?" Andros asked, "Whatever you need help on you can count on the cavalry for it."

"All we know is the storm is going to hit all of us soon. We may have got Angel Grove back for the people, but the fight it's not over yet, especially for us and for them," Tommy said quietly, "Still at the end of the day, they're still teenagers who deserve a chance at a resemblance of a normal life. We're going to grant it to them, this is what we call the calm before the storm."

**(Angel Grove Lake)**

The next morning, Kimberly woke up early and went out for a morning walk along by the lake. It was true when they referred to the fight for Angel Grove the calm before the storm. She quietly stood by the usual spot at the lake staring out to the water after Billy and the others spent the entire night finishing up the communicators they planned to present to the potential Rangers. The thought of giving the communicators to the teens was a means for them to be granted at least one glimpse of normalcy before what they decided was the next plan of action. Eventually, in the end they knew something had to give and a lot of decisions will be made. It was what made them different from the ones before them, they were given a choice to fight or not.

Kimberly quietly placed a hand on her stomach thinking about the life growing inside of her. The morning sickness woke her up and the baby inside of her represented everything she longed for and is fighting her. Kimberly's pregnancy was out in the open and it frightened her to think about the possible outcome of all of this. She faced sixteen years without raising Rosaline and life without Tommy and couldn't face it again. There are times she wondered if fate intentionally gave them bad timing on a future with the man she loved since she was in high school and be denied any chance of happiness. Deep down, Kim knew the double-edged truth that after all the dust cleared none of them weren't going to be the same after this.

"We haven't been out here in awhile," she heard Tommy reply standing next to her, "It's nice watching the morning sunrise. I used to come out here on runs in the morning...after you left for Florida. They always reminded me of you."

"The guys ran a scan on me last night and it's also nice to have a full fledged witch for a friend," Kim slightly smiled, "It's funny even without using the sonogram or scanner Andros and his team provided all Kat had to do was touch my stomach and tell me that I'm ten weeks pregnant. She could even tell me what the sex of the baby is going to be but I didn't want the surprise by the wicca scanner. If you want to know...I'm going to have this baby regardless of what the hell is happening and I'll keep fighting."

"I wouldn't have it any other way and yes...this is our baby and we're going to have it," he said placing a hand on her stomach, "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you both even if I put my life on the line for it."

"Yeah the idea that you're always risking your life for me. The self sacrifices you're making by denying yourself your own happiness for mine. That's why I love you so much Tommy Oliver and also...it's what also scares me to imagine life without you in it. In all the years I've known you whenever you risk your life for either me, our friends or for the world I think to myself, how do I cope if it happens. I would do the same thing for you in a heartbeat but now I can't because of this baby, our child. We gave up so much for the sake of others because we're selfless and we sacrificed our own happiness because of what we are. I come to understand that and when that time comes, we have to be strong. We're connected and we're soulmates and yet we still get denied what we long for...a future with each other. Do you think...we sometimes hold each other back from truly fulfilling our destinies and fate?"

_"Everything comes full circle in tide going back to the beginning, the birth and rebirth it what will come to pass. How you fight is all up to you. I have confidence in you all after all these years because of your will, heart and purity surpass the expectations of the ones before and after you. The line you fight to protect, the future legacy of the Power Rangers, your predecessors is what drives you. I have taught you two everything you need to know and the day already passed when the students become the teachers. True power lies within one's self within the heart and soul of humanity. How you win this lies in how you will charter fate and destiny. Wings of Fate...you hold the key to all of it, the birth and rebirth. This all here is your torch of destiny, a burden that lies within the power of the two of you. Together you are strong but alone you're vulnerable which serves as a double edged sword. You two have come here expecting one final lesson however, without realizing it you have surpass the expectations before you given to you by the teacher himself. However, you still have one last lesson...but how you learn it is all up to you. It's a question of whether you could exceed what is expected of you and take it one step further weighing every choice in the matter in your hands. In the end...every aspect of fate and destiny comes down to a matter of choice and what needs to be done, an aspect that makes a torch of destiny a heavy burden to carry. This is something you two have faced many times in the past by giving up the halves of your hearts. You ask yourself if you can bare living a half life once more and how much you are willing to sacrifice for the sake of the world?" they recalled Zordon's words to them._

"That's a question I long try to avoid for a very long time," Tommy sighed as he engulfs her and wraps his arms around her, "The idea of living a half life again and sacrificing it for the sake of the world. We've trusted Zordon's words and everything he stood for and how we win this it's up to us. We're each others strengths and weaknesses because of the bond we forged a long time ago. Remember that night when you found me at my house in Reefside? You told me that I can't turn my back on the world. The weight of the world falls on our shoulders, but ultimately in the end the final decision will end up coming down to me. I sacrificed my heart's desires for the fate of the world and for the legacy and future line just so they could live. I want my chance to live my life...my life with you, the one thing my heart longs and yearns for but I can't do that until I finish this once and for all. This isn't a battle or war for the weak hearted and willful and don't think for one second we hold each other back from our destiny. I didn't hold you back when I told you to follow your dreams and go to Florida...although it was worth the sacrifice of our relationship so you could live your dream out."

"But it didn't turn out the way it was suppose to be and life once again threw another wrench at us. Instead of the chance of a gold medal and competing in the Olympics I ended up pregnant, getting disowned by my mother and sending that God forsaken letter attaching a sixteen year secret that drove us apart. I sacrificed my own dreams and happiness so Rosaline could live a normal happy childhood with the Bennetts, and ultimately missed out on sixteen years of our daughter's life. I think about this baby now and think back to what happened sixteen years ago with Rosaline wondering if I'm going to make the same mistake twice? Or what about the possibility that this baby won't even get the chance to live life in the world. I have to be strong like you and be selfless and I'm not really strong willed or selfless putting the lives of others before my own. Why do we have to be the ones that has to sacrifice our own happiness, our heart's desires for each other? Just how much more do we have to give up just to prove that we're worthy and we're able to bare this torch of destiny?"

"Because this is the lesson Zordon was telling about we still haven't learned...it's about us," Tommy murmured staring at her. None of them didn't notice the slight tears that each of them shed. Everything they endured as a couple and all the sacrifices they made for the sake of the others' own personal happiness was taking into account. They were connected in many capacities and shapes and the idea of living the half life once again. To those who knew them and the ones who influenced their lives come to understand the relationship between Tommy and Kimberly. Somehow, in all of the questions and circumstances, they understood. "He didn't have to tell us Beautiful our last lesson we needed to learn, it was us and we're still figuring it out right now. The half life we're hearing about is about our true love for each other. If we truly love each other...are we willing to bare that torch of destiny without looking back or thinking twice..."

"How much do we truly love each other to answer the call of fate and destiny Handsome?" Kimberly finished their thought.

"That why the powers that be upstairs had plan for us. They're testing the worth and value of our love for each other and yet ironically we're the ones in the end that will redefine fate and destiny for this line and legacy."

"And ultimately it always comes down to a choice in the end because we're given free will and the power to choose our own destiny and how we chart it...the lesson that we have to preach."

"If it helps you...it still scares me sometimes carrying all these burdens and weights on my shoulder," Tommy slightly chuckled, "The idea of this whole world in peril thing, and even the impending fatherhood and possible outcome of my life in general. If we had the power to rewrite it I would or the power to change the past...I would do it in a heartbeat but that's only a fantasy. However, no matter what outcome is created all I could see in the results is you."

"Fate is a fickle thing and destiny isn't set in stone yet," Kimberly said, "The calm before the storm...where we review everything before the final testament. Do you think we'll all be ready for what happens next?"

"That depends on what we decide...but for those teenagers they deserve to be given a one last wish to be normal teenagers." Tommy slightly smiled, "We were given the chance to be relieved of our duty when our time was up once, but we chose to fight once more because it was about doing the right thing. The choice is theirs and that is something we'll honor regardless of the outcome."

**(The Basement)**

"Okay we're tapped in and everything is set," Billy said running the last diagnostic check on the new communicators. The others spent the entire morning relaying the message to the Lightspeed/Silver Guardian Task Force about the defeat of Zedd and Rita's forces and the reclaim of Angel Grove. However, it was going to be a slow progress to convince half the population of the city to return once the crisis of Angel Grove went nationwide. They also wanted to ensure the safety and protection of the families and friends of the potential Rangers and also that of their own as well. Once they managed to connect the communicators with the Morphing Grid, Billy and the others marveled in the prospect of presenting the potentials what they desired for.

"So we're all set then?" Jason asked as Tommy and Kimberly came into the basement, "Billy and the rest of us managed to systematically sync the communicators with the Morphing Grid. Our little army is going to be presented with the gift of teleporting."

"What if there is a possibility some of these guys don't want to come back?" Rocky asked with wary.

"Then it's their choice and besides, they're entitled to a choice we have to respect that," Tommy answered, "We agreed that we're giving these teens one moment to live like normal kids without thinking they're going to die tomorrow."

"Shows that we do take their safety into consideration and their wellbeing," Trini said. "The purpose of giving them the communicators is we're asking them a favor to us and for themselves. We're giving them the day off and let them go out and live it whatever way they want to."

"It's not just for them as well...but also to us," Kimberly answered looking at her friends, "We're also going to live it up to as if today was our last day...because after seven days it'll probably be the last."

"Seven days?" Kat asked, "Seven days away from Angel Grove we're going to give them? You two decided on this? If we're going to plan to defeat Lokar's forces shouldn't we prepare them instead of sending them off for a week's vacation?"

"We'll be ready in seven days but right now, we need them and the rest of us to go out...and live," Tommy simply answered as they stared at the chest with the dormant power crystals and power coins, "Let them do whatever they want because by the time seven days are up, it's going to be decision time for them, and for all of us. So, let's get this little show on the road because we got a bunch of kids long overdue for vacation time."

**(Training Room)**

A little while later, the ten veterans gathered all the potential Rangers in the training room. The large group of teenagers were confused when the veterans alongside the Dino and Space Ranger teams started handing out the newly made communicators to every potential Power Ranger present in the room. With the defeat of Zedd and Rita along with Goldar and Scorpina, the young Power Rangers in training were hoping to convey for a meeting about defeating Lokar next. Most of the potentials injured in the explosion in the tunnel were showing signs of progress as Tommy address the group.

"This is weird...you made everyone of us communicators like what you're all wearing?" Penny said, "I thought you're able to teleport if you have the power or connected with the Morphing Grid. Why are you giving this to us when we don't have the power?"

"It is true you guys don't have the power yet, but the communicators are now in tie with the Morphing Grid...giving you guys the ability to teleport now," Tommy added, "They'll keep you all in contact with us here at the boarding house during times of need and I know all of you will use your communicator in a proper manner. Besides, you all deserve it...and we only ask you to do something for us and yourselves in return."

"Okay what is it?" Chan asked.

"We want you...to take the day off," Tommy simply answered, "Because in seven days it will be decision time."

"What do you mean by take the day off?" Rosaline asked questionably, "Look you got the city back, and if we're going to launch a full attack on Lokar then we should train more shouldn't we?"

"You're all ready we know that and at this point there will be a lot of decisions to make," Tommy continued, "Those communicators are your ticket on deciding whether or not after seven days you're ready for decision time. Some of you will opt not to come back and we'll respect that because you're entitled to a choice. However, for everything you've been through for over seven months you deserve to be happy. Besides July has proven to be an eventful month hasn't it?" He added trying to sound a bit optimistic but some of the potentials were worried about leaving at a time like this and abandoning everything they fought for.

"I know timing hasn't been our strongest suit but why now?" Aidan asked, "How can you be sure we'll be ready in seven days? What do you expect us to do with these communicators?"

"Do what normal teenagers like yourselves do everyday...we want you guys to go out, and live. Do whatever you want for the next seven days this is what we're offering you," Kim added, "Live the day like it's your last day because after seven days are up maybe or probably it might be it. We know you're ready and you've learned everything there is to know because once the week is up all there is left is making one last decision that will forever change your lives."

"So you're basically giving us seven days to live it up...before a possible all out apocalypse battle against the Source of Evil?" Quincy asked as they nodded their heads yes. "How do you we live it up after seven months of training?"

"However you want to live it, do something for yourselves because we're giving you the opportunity of a normal life with the people you love. The communicators are built for long range teleporting so they could take you anywhere, even back home. They're yours to keep all you have to do is put in the coordinates of your destination and it will take you anywhere. We'll be able to keep in contact with all of you if anything happens. If there are any suspicions of how you ended up where your destination is it is all taking care of because we could tap into your communicator signal and you could trust us on that. So...we're asking you can you do this favor for us?" Tommy said.

"Alright, but don't think for one second anyone of us are going to run or not return," Rosaline reluctantly said staring at her parents and the veterans, "We all come a long way because of you guys and if I could speak on behalf of everyone here there is no chance that in seven days not all of us will come back. We guarantee...all of us will be back in seven days ready to finish what we started. I guess this your way of telling us this will be the calm before the storm? Okay we'll give you seven days to let us live up life and we'll be back ready to fight, it a promise."

**(The Basement)**

Everyone of the potentials acknowledge Tommy, Kimberly and the others in room ensuring the promise to take the next seven days off and to return ready for one last fight. The potentials were surprised with the chance to spend a week doing whatever they want knowing the possibility that after seven days, their time maybe up. With the reluctance on their first hand of teleporting they led the group to the Command Center downstairs ready to send them off. Eventually Bianca volunteered to be the first one to test out the teleporting with her communicator to teleport her to Bucharest. In an instant she disappeared from the basement as the others anticipated a reply hoping for her safe arrival. Once Bianca confirmed her destination Billy and the others got to work sending the potentials off to their desired destinations giving them a rundown on how to operate the communicators. Once the majority of the potentials were sent off, Rosaline opted to be the last one trading goodbyes with her parents.

"You're asking me to go back to Beaufort one more time knowing in the next seven days something is about to go down," Rosaline replied looking at her parents, "I should probably stay here with you guys and knowing mom is pregnant its just..."

"Rosie...just do this for us will you?" Kimberly asked trying to convince Rosaline to head back to Beaufort. "I know it will mean a lot to Elena and Hayden to see you again. We kept our promise to you that your father and I will be fine and we're giving you all the chance to live it up for a week so be thankful that you get to be a normal teen like before. Promise us that you'll do this and don't think about Angel Grove or this fight with the Source while you're down there. Besides, this has been planned out already and told your grandparents you were coming to visit. You owe it to them so please sweetie do this favor for us?"

"If I hear something is wrong with either you or dad...I'm coming back in a heartbeat," Rosaline said giving her parents a hug, "I mean it and knowing you two you're probably going to be doing some grown up stuff. Seven days I will be back as well as the rest of the potentials because it's a promise we made. We all started this together and we're going to finish it. I love you both and please be safe, and lookout for my unborn baby brother or sister while I'm gone."

"We love you too kiddo and we'll make sure your unborn brother or sister is safe," Tommy said as Rosaline stepped back as Billy teleported her to Beaufort, "Be safe kiddo and let the power protect you." Once Rosaline was gone, the others remained in the room pondered how they were going to spend the next seven days before everything was going to change for all of them.

"So I suppose we also honor our word too and live up the next seven days as well bro?" Jason said on behalf of all of them, "Because we know once they come back...we got one last fight to deal with."

"I but this is going to be a really long week for us all," Tommy said flatly, "The next seven days...the clock is ticking guys but who says we can't at least live it up before we all probably might be doomed?"


	44. Through The Looking Glass

**Chapter 44: Through the Looking Glass  
><strong>

**(The Boarding House)**

The house looked awfully quiet and silent without the sound of over forty teenagers causing a ruckus and ironically, the house itself appeared larger than usual. The computers kept going off the past week after sending the potentials off for a week and constantly kept in contact with Tommy and the team back in Angel Grove. Taking into consideration the idea to let everyone of the potentials, including themselves to live it up, some of the others heaved Tommy and Kim's words to catch up on living. In the past week people kept on popping in and out teleporting back and forth between here and their desired destinations. This was something Tommy wished for his friends and everyone else, to take time for themselves: ironically the free time was the calm before the big storm and everyone spent their seven days living it up, knowing probably for some of them this would be their last.

Tommy and Kimberly recalled how everyone of their friends and allies spent the last seven days with the potentials away from Angel Grove. Kat and Jason took the opportunity to head to Sydney to see Aaron and Claire after nine months apart from their children. The two were overwhelmed with emotions as how much their kids have grown but missed their parents dearly, something that Kim and Tommy could relate to. It was hard hearing their friends explain the sacrifice they made coming back to Angel Grove while their children were on the other side of the world being looked after by their grandparents. Deep down, the two of them made a promise to Kat and Jason that Aaron and Claire will see their parents again, it was something they owed to their friend for everything they've done. Rocky and Adam spent their time teaching classes at their dojo for old time sakes and missed teaching karate to their students. Explaining the long absence from the dojo was something they anticipated stating that it was a personal leave of accompanied Tanya and Aidan back to Johannesburg to get back in touch with their cultural roots. Aidan and Tanya took their friends to introduce them to their Aunt Amara who sang with the Soweto Gospel Choir as the three come to understand Aidan's dream to sing with them one day.

Zack traveled to Seattle to see Angela until he revealed to his friends that him and Angela have been divorced for the last five years. They all felt bad for Zack and it was a subject they didn't really like talking about as he stated was the low point of his life. It didn't even fair much when Zack told his friends about his daughter Allison. Zack's trip to Seattle wasn't the most eventful trip after learning that Angela remarried and that his daughter only has partial recollection of him. However, it was his way of making peace with the past and seeing Allison again gave him reassurance to keep on fighting. Trini and Billy traveled to Baltimore to visit Trini's cousin Silvia at the John Hopkins School of Medicine. Kimberly remembered Trini's cousin Silvia and it surprised her to hear that the young girl she used to help her best friend babysit is studying to become a doctor. Billy explained that him and Trini were the ones that helped Silvia pay for medical school when Trini's aunt and uncle had some financial difficulties. They heard from the couple that Silvia is currently doing her residency at John Hopkins Hospital and Hopkins is considered the top hospital in the country for most medical students to do their residency in.

The seven days were coming to a close and soon everyone was going to come back anticipating what was next. One night, Tommy and Kimberly found themselves sitting outside in the backyard staring at the view of the lake. The house seemed too quiet with everyone gone, including both the Dino and Space Ranger teams. Hayley and the Dinos headed back to Reefside for a few days to check up on the place while Andros and his team traveled to Marnier Bay to work on obtaining more weapons and supplies from the Lightspeed/Silver Guardian Task Forces. They took it upon themselves to work surveillance and keep on monitoring the potentials for the week. The two of them sat outside admiring the full moon, until they felt an uncanny presence among them. _  
><em>

"Pretty, ain't it? The young lovebirds enjoying a full moon view of Angel Grove," they knew it was Lokar, but he took the form of Lord Zedd ironically taunting them.

"You're not him and we know that," Tommy smirked defiantly, "You know it's been a long time since you dropped by for a late night visit. The last time you did you taunted Ellie into hanging herself by convincing her that they're all going to die. How do you think that worked out in your favor for the others? Besides, knowing you I bet you can't get by our new security system we installed."

"I see you two have been doing fine and dandy for yourselves. Look at you two finally tying the knot and the little firecracker herself has a bun in the oven going. Got that little family of yours to look after the sixteen year old teen daughter you might want to keep a close eye on that little pixie. Going to grow up breaking hearts and promiscuous just like mommy and don't forget the dynamic little duo twins you're signing up for. Picture perfect family portrait just like how you wanted it isn't it Kimmy?''

"The way you keep talking about our children makes you sound like you're a pedophile who likes to prey on them," Kim snapped, "But you're not different than the rest of those jokers. They're nothing but children hating, beating sons of bitches and here in this country hurting and beating kids constitutes as abuse. You should look that up in the justice system. However the pleasure of watching radiator head get sliced in half by Tommy put a million dollar smile on my face knowing I can sleep better at night and not think about those times he wanted to marry me and make me his queen. But we know Zedd is dead along with Goldar and Scorpina."**  
><strong>

"No, you killed him right and proper. Terrible loss that was and a non refundable asset," Lokar mocked, "This man was my good right arm. 'Course, it don't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army."

"An army of ancient putties, Dark Judges, ancient monsters of the past," Tommy snapped keeping Kim behind him, "Bring them on because whatever you got in store for us we'll be ready. However will we fight..."

"Every day our numbers swell. But then you all have an army of your own. Some forty-odd pimply-faced teenagers, don't know the pointy end of a sword or how to aim a blaster," Lokar smirked at them devilishly, "Maybe I should call this off but soon my time will come to overrun this Earth. When my legions and armies outnumbers the humans on this Earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh. My power and my dominion will be reclaim by my forces after being sealed away beneath the depths below. For too long I've been tethered to the wrenched pillars of colors that stake my domain, binding me in the shadows and why because of your predecessors before you. The one that pulls the torch of destiny and releases it pays the homage for every stake claimed in the ground. I can see the fire in your eyes rising like a hot molten volcano, especially you Tommy boy the burning heart inside of you is rising up."

"Have you ever considered a cool name? I mean, since you're incorporeal and basically powerless. How about "The Taunter?" Strikes fear in the heart," Kim mocked, "You can talk on but we're not afraid of you."

**"**Then where is your team then because they can't help you and certainly not your wanna-power brigade. None of those teeny boppers will ever know real power unless you're dead or powerless. You know the drill: Into every generation, one team is called forth to defend the universe from the forces of evil. One team carrying the weight of the world. They alone will have the strength and skill to...oh there's that word again. What you both are. How you'll both die...alone and powerless. Together you are strong alone you're vulnerable. Where's your snappy comeback Wings of Fate? Do you honestly think that your precious Sword of Power will be enough to finish the job? The ones before your time who bind my forces beneath the seal couldn't understand the magnitude of wielding the power they possess to defeat my forces. It will work for a time being but like all other things nothing last forever, just look what the price of victory was for them? The whole mortal coil...humanity's heart, purity and soul traded just for the price of victory. Can you face that fleet and bare that torch of destiny as one team alone?"

"You're right...we're still one team and as the leader I lead them against the forces of darkness," Tommy said flatly. "No matter how many you send good always prevails against evil."

"How many of my forces of evil reckon you've done? Probably not enough because we just keep coming. But you can kill a hundred, a thousand, and legions of enemies of all the universe's evil and all we need is for one of us, just one maybe sooner or later to have the thing we're all hoping for...one good day. Your generation, the one created by Zordon has always fascinated me being the one different from the rest before your time. However, what strikes me about you is this idea that you've gotten so good, you're starting to think you're immortal. At the end of day you always will realize that you're just human, mortal beings who are meant to live and die. Back then the humanity prospect didn't exist that the first team before you willingly stared at the face of evil and staked their claim on this planet to protect it. They were all about business and all about the fight with that cunning instinct, resourceful...oh, did I mention? Fearless! I could have danced all night with them."

"You think we're dancing and this is nothing but a game to you?" Kim snapped.

"That's all we've ever done all this time lovebirds and the thing about the dance is, you never get to stop. Every day you wake up, it's the same bloody question that haunts you: is today the day I die? Death is on your heels Rangers, and sooner or later it's gonna catch you. Apart of you wants it...not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you're just a little bit in love with it. Do you want to you know a little secret: death is your art. You make it with your hands, day after day. That final gasp. That look of peace. Part of you is desperate to know: What's it like? Where does it lead you? And now you see, that's the secret. Not the punch you didn't throw or the kicks you didn't land. Every hero...has a death wish, even you two." Lokar sneered.

"Death is inevitable it's law of the universe and balance of nature," Tommy hissed.

"That's the one thing that holds you back from fulfilling the coil of fate and destiny Tommy. The only reason you've lasted as long as you have is you've got ties to the world...your family, you friends, your children, those potentials and let's not forget your precious pink princess over here, Kimberly. She's the tether that keeps you tied to the land of the living. They all tie you here but you're just putting off the inevitable. Sooner or later, you're gonna want it. And the second that happens...you know I'll be there. I'll slip in and have myself a real good day. Baring a torch of destiny you wonder when the looming shadow of death will come and sweep in? Here endeth the lesson. I just wonder if you'll like it as much as the ones before you did." Lokar smiled wickedly as it suddenly vanishes.

"Tommy?" she murmured gently touching his shoulder, "Handsome? Whatever it says don't listen to it. Listen to me it's not going to get the best of us. That thing maybe the Source of Evil itself but it can't harm us or kill us. Mark my words: you and me and the rest of us...we're going to find a way to beat it. How they did back then, well that was then...this is now and we'll prove to it just what our true art is."

"We got to get everybody back, we still got one lesson left to learn," Tommy said sternly, "As a team...we need to know how it was done."

**(The Desert)**

By the sixth day Tommy and Kimberly contacted the others to meet them at the old ruins of the Command Center. By the time the ten of them convened outside by the old Command Center the first thing Tommy asked was if Kat brought the book pertaining to the Order of the Meridian. Jason and the others were surprised when they brought with them the chest with the dormant power coins and power crystals and the Sword of Power. There was one place the two of them intended to lead their friends to: the Morphing Grid. Hopefully, what all of them hoped for was to encounter Zordon one more time for answers.

"Anyone think that this place got bigger after it was destroyed?" Jason inquired while Kimberly and Tommy showed their friends the old secret compartment room she found with the inscription on the wall. "Even after all these years since the destruction of this place it still has this hold on you. It still contains many secrets lost throughout time doesn't it? You two know what that thing on the wall means?"

"_Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet._" Kim translated reading the inscription,_ "It is not for thee. It is for them alone to wield._"

"So where does this place lead to?" Adam asked as suddenly minutes later the ten of them were suddenly teleported inside the Morphing Grid. "Oh crap...this is unreal."

While Kimberly and Tommy let their friends marvel at their surroundings or try to find a way to make sense of it, the others stood in amazement over where they were standing. For one thing, they knew that somehow they're deep within the ruins of the Command Center. Wherever the location of the Morphing Grid was the place itself look like a cross mixture of a highly technological security vault, combined with the walls being filled with crystals protruding it and the multicolor glow and lights filling up the place. The floor was filled with over thousands of dormant power coins lying on the ground around them. This was the source of their legacy, their power and what began their journey all those years ago.

"This is astonishing and a transpiring overwhelming wave of emotions I'm feeling right now," Billy said staring in awe, "We're literally, inside the Morphing Grid."

"Believe me when I we first saw this thing up close it was out of this world," Tommy added, "We're standing in the source of our power, our legacy and what began our journey. Even years after this place was destroyed somehow the legacy and line itself and everything we know wasn't lost. I'm hoping that somehow he'll still be here. There is still one question we're dying to know..."

"What happened many years ago to the first Power Rangers and how they sealed the first legions of evil beneath the seal?" Zordon appeared behind them smiling at the rest of his Power Rangers. "Like everything else in this day and age life is about answering questions to the mysteries of time itself."

"Are we dreaming or is all of this...real?" Jason asked curiously, "Are you for real Zordon?"

"As our Wings of Fate will say, in the flesh," Zordon smiled as the other eight marveled in the fact that they were standing before their old mentor. He stared at Tommy and Kimberly noticing something was on their mind. "You come seeking my guidance like you done all those years ago. I understand, even sometimes the teachers themselves seek out a second consultation from their mentors."

"It's always comforting to receiving an unexpected visit from the Source of Evil itself at times like this," Tommy sighed, "I know we shouldn't fear it but still..."

"Even those pure of heart sometimes find themselves quivering by witnessing and being exposed to the darkness inside themselves," Zordon added walking around, "Sometimes we want to run from it and retreat to the one place where it can't find you, hence this is why you came here. This was the one place you all felt protected by it back in the day. The one that pulls the torch of destiny pays homage for every stake laid claim to its domain, marked by the pillars in its domain binding it. The Source refers to the Order of Meridian and the one true Sword of Power and why Lokar's ancient forces, the first legions of evil fear it. They used the sword once before it was lost by time."

"How was it done? Is it possible to see it or relive it?" Kim asked.

"Never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise then what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise." Zordon suddenly quoted.

"Lewis Carroll," Kat answered, "Didn't expect you know about the story of Through the Looking Glass, the story of Alice in Wonderland?"

"Nothing gets pass anyone of you...still curious and yet the adventure into the unknown is like tumbling down the rabbit hole like Alice if that's how you put it my purple raven?" Zordon asked them. Minutes later the crystals in Kimberly's possession started levitating as it shined colors of red, blue, pink, black, yellow, white, gold, silver, purple and orange. In the center looked resembled what appeared to look like a mirror reminding them of the time when they learned the origin tale of the first Power Rangers using shadow casters. They recalled how the story animated using the power all the three artifacts of the Moirae to visualize the story. It was like as all ten of them saw visions of the conflict between The Order of Meridian and the Source of Evil. "This does seem like a familiar scene doesn't it Rangers from the night you learned about the origins of the Power Rangers. The magics of natural Earth are similar to those back on Eltar or any planet in alliance with the Order. You know the tale."

"It looks like a mirror or something that resembles a looking glass," Billy replied, "What are we suppose to be seeing because all any of us see is nothing."

"No...it's not like that," Tommy said as he was getting an idea of what he was staring at through the looking glass, "The problem is although we maybe seeking the same thing, deep down we're staring at things in different perspectives. We need to focus as a team on what we want to know, what happened in the first battle against the Source of Evil. That's the goal isn't it?" At first, each of them were staring to one another what they were seeing through the looking glass and then Tommy realized that each one of them were seeing visions of their possible fate and future outcomes. It became a problem because their minds weren't working together as team, instead they were working individually.

"How do we do that if there are ten different perspectives each of us are seeing and yet that looking glass still isn't projecting anything?" Kimberly asked. "What we're seeing instead is ten individual futures instead of one as a team itself."

"The answer is simple, clear your minds and concentrate," Zordon answered. "You're seeking the other half of the tale."

"Well that's kind of the idea here Zordon but why the representation of the looking glass?" Jason asked.

"Because when we were little everyone of us read the story of Alice in Wonderland and it's a metaphor of our adventure happening right now," Aisha answered as they nodded yes. "We need to focus and if we do this right, maybe the looking glass might show us what we want to know. We have to concentrate together as team and focus."

Seconds later there was a distinct vision of the origin tale of the Power Rangers suddenly reappearing again as the ten of them started concentrating as Zordon continued working his magic with the looking glass. The ten of them closed their eyes as the crystals continued to glow. Summoning their Ninjetti powers, they all began to glow their respective colors as Zordon continued.

_"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons the forces of darkness walked the Earth. There have been tales of your planet from beyond the stars and eons ago we came to this world as distant travelers from the stars. However, this planet was the genesis of the prime evil that inhabited our universe, The Source of Evil. For the sanctity of the universe we, The Order of the Meridian contained the Source at bay diminishing it's power for eons. It was here they made your planet their home...or what you people refer to as Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for humans. In turn, our time and visit to your world ended and we returned from where we came from. All that remains of the ancient force of evil lies deep beneath you, into the depths beneath the earth." Zordon's voice echoed in their minds._

_"First, there was the Earth. Then came travelers from the stars, The Order of Meridian that consisted of the planetary alliance of Eltar, Phaedos, Inquris, Treyforia and Liaria. They discover the Source of Evil, Lokar on Earth. A great battle between the two sides ravaged the Earth that the Order of Meridian devised a plan to seal the forces of evil for the protection of the universe by sealing it away in the Seal of Talel. Humanity came and The Order gave the power coins to their trusted to combat evil in their stead. The Order of Meridian departed from the Earth giving humanity their claim to it but the Source vowed to claim its dominion on the Earth. The knights bestowed power on the first Rangers and selected those who possess great purity and heart to fight Lokar. They chose the first defenders of Earth to fight evil, prime evil. They tapped into the essence of the Great Power and infused it into the souls of their chosen defenders with the pure energy of light and darkness. They were given the power to vanquish Lokar and bind its power in exchange were relinquished of what made them who they are: their humanity at the cost of it. Chaining their chosen warrior to the earth the Knights of Meridian extracted the souls of humanity and infused them with the Great Power and essences of the light and darkness."_

In their minds, the ten of them could see a glimpse of a the first Power Rangers. A group of young people being brought into the hallow and chained to the ground as the three Knights presented the power coins to them. The vision of the transfer of power still made them quench with disgust and pure empathy imagining watching one of the Knights extract the souls from the first warriors and infuse them with pure raw energy from the boxes containing essences of the Great Power and darkness from the essence of the Source. The light needed was the soul of humanity as they watched three combustible elements infuse together and using the Orb of Artopros to infuse activate the power and shoving the soul back into the warriors being filled with pure energy and unstable power. Minutes later, the image changed to the battle beneath the Seal of Talel against the army of the Turok Patrollers and the first Power Rangers. They witness how the first team used the power crystals to seal away all of Lokar's legions and armies, performing the ritual with the power crystals using the pillars to bind the armies, how the toll of the Great Power took on them losing their humanity and sacrificing their lives and power to lock the seal.

_"Infused and enjoined with the Great Power, the first Rangers combated the purest legions of evil that plagued this Earth. The Source's influence on Earth diminished the power of the seal as many of the Order's allies perished in the Great Battle until they made one last stand. They managed to drive Lokar's forces to the furthest depths beneath the Earth. To bind and seal the influence of the Source of Evil, the Power Rangers journeyed to take the last battle against the Source of Evil beneath the Earth and it was there using the power of their power crystals staked their claim on Lokar's domain. Using the power crystals, the Rangers struck the pillars to seal away Lokar's legions beneath and with their last ounce of strength relinquished all their power to seal away Lokar's power. The price of their victory was paid for with blood and power that the Dark Judges claimed that once again_: _the power in the knife to baptize the seal: the blood and power in which I spill, I consecrate to the purest source of evil to once again reclaim it's dominion." Zordon concluded._

"What the hell? Was this how it happened?" Zack asked in pure horror.

"History's dark past of our line and legacy," Tommy and Kimberly sighed, "They're charged up with power against their will, but yet they express fearlessness and power. That's all they know now...until their dying breaths."

"How was this even condoned?" Trini asked sounding like she wanted to cry after seeing the image. Eventually the looking glass was suddenly empty once again as the crystals stopped glowing.

"Stripping away the foundations of humanity...to ensure victory?" Rocky asked. "Is that even possible?"

"It frightens you and it's with deep regret I understand why you're outraged and shocked by the revelation it was an event that was ironically foreseen. The creation of the fate and destiny for the first Power Rangers wasn't one to be taking likely, however remains a focal event in the legacy of power. The lesson of the looking glass is an understanding of the three: past, present and future." Zordon said looking at Tommy and Kimberly. "Something seems to trouble you my Wings of Fate."

"You know it's funny hearing that...wings of fate," Tommy said, "How do we live up to that? We finally saw how it was done the first time? They were fearless, and fought to the very end to seal away Lokar's power and diminish it over the years. They gave up their humanity because if they kept the part of them that makes them human, it served as their only tie to the world and living. The died heroes and it was a noble sacrifice of them, but they died not being able to feel any connection. Those power crystals it belonged to them...the same ones used to bind Lokar's power away." He looked up and smiled slightly at his old mentor and then turned to his friends. "The idea that this is the way to bind Lokar's power it's ironic. We can't kill it because its existence is governed by the law of the universe and balance of nature. However, when we keep on hearing that our generation is different from the ones before and after us I come to understand it. That thing with the looking glass it became a clear picture and whatever each of us saw before, it's what lies deep within our hearts. Even with all the power in the world us alone, isn't enough to vanquish Lokar we understand that now."

"I showed you the past the answers you were seeking," Zordon said softly, "The present and future is left in your hands. What you each saw before individually is what lies deep buried inside of you. Although you want to reveal what you seen through the looking glass, that is your choice. You know the past now ask yourselves what does the future hold? As I said before, you all learned everything there is to know."

"In the past the first Power Rangers bind Lokar's power beneath the seal diminishing its influence on our planet. The problem with that is that it was nothing but the mission itself, they fought in the name of duty and nothing more. What makes this generation different from the ones before us is the idea that we fight for something. Our ties to this world and to our lives is what gives us our strength, the idea that its our humanity that keeps us going. It's more than just a duty, we have a cause to fight for and its those potential Rangers and everything we hold dear to our hearts. We're not in the business of binding Lokar's power anymore, we're going to finish what was started long ago by destroying the last purest forces of evil. Like we learned once before those who hold the Great Power...anything is possible so I say we make the impossible happen." Tommy said. "It will tell us that death is our art, that we're prolonging the inevitable but it's not like that because we're not afraid of facing life and death. They tell us fate and destiny can't be changed...I say we prove them otherwise."

"So the question is what do you think we accomplished here?" Kim asked curiously. "Did we learn what we needed to know."

"No not everything, but also yeah we did what we needed to do." Tommy mumbled before looking up at his friends with a grin on his face. "It's pretty funny but I just realized something. This is something that really never occurred to me before...we're gonna win."


	45. It's All About Choice

**Chapter 45: It's All About Choice  
><strong>

**(Angel Grove Art Gallery)**

"Are you sure the place is completely deserted?" Connor asked questionably, "Angel Grove is still in a post Zedd and Rita state."

"The gallery pretty much lost massive business since the start of all the monster business going on. We're pretty much aware of that and yes nearly the entire city population is skeptical about coming home," Jason replied handing out the blueprints to the art gallery. "I reckon that the residents of our city systematically decided to flee one town over to Stone Canyon and watch from the sidelines all the crap happening. These people aren't fooled to realize a hostile monster attack or city in crisis scenario. The potentials are arriving back one by one today so we got to be on top of our game."

"Intel confirmed the widespread evacuation of the city and residents are fleeing to Stone Canyon," Andros said as him and his team brought in the last crate boxes, "Lightspeed thought your troops needed all this. Artillery is stacked and we're fair game on weapons. So we're going to head to the art gallery."

"So the main goal is containment and blocking off any chances for retreat or ambush?" Kira said looking at the blueprints, "Will their be enough supplies to work with?"

"The staff and crew had pretty supplies in the delivery and shipping area downstairs. The blueprints will pinpoint every emergency exit and tunnel lines in and underneath. Also the sewer tunnels are cited on those blueprints. Be careful out there and keep an eye out for anything suspicious nearby." Jason warned. "Knowing the downtown area it's a hotspot for monster raids."

"Hey Uncle Carlos...watch your back out there," Virgil said, "I mean it because hopefully I still have one relative left who will look after me."

"Don't worry I'll be fine Virgil and make sure you get yourself back to the boarding house safely," Carlo told his nephew.

"I'm going straight on and saying that this is a very radical plan...however it's the only plan we got," Tanya said, "It's going to happen all down here in this little art gallery. Who knew?"

"We got to trust Tommy and Kimberly's plan and what we're talking about is a major transition," Jason added looking at Virgil and Aidan, "It's not just about a transition for us, but for them as well the future legacy and line. In your opinion what do you think?"

"All I can is this is something that hasn't been done before," Tanya slightly smiled, "Whatever they decide...count me in power or no power I'm going to fight."

"What are you all talking about?" Aidan asked.

"Something that will have to wait till the time is right," Jason answered as he watched Tanya head inside the art gallery with Hayley, the Dino and Space Rangers.

They had their job to do in the art gallery as Jason contacted the others back at the boarding house to teleport him, Virgil and Aidan back home. He wanted to witness his two best friends tell the rest of their friends their radical plan to defeat Lokar's forces once and for all. The only question that crept in Jasonn's mind is if it's possible to pull off the impossible in the name of changing the face of fate and destiny.

**(The Boarding House)  
><strong>

Back at the boarding house Billy was at it in the Command Center downstairs teleporting the potential Rangers back one after another. Jason arrived back with Virgil and Aidan as they helped the other potentials settle back in. At the crack of dawn, the others woke up and the first order of business was hearing Tommy and Kimberly's idea. The ten of them were staring incredulously at the couple, in particular Tommy. They could tell in the eyes of their leader, he was serious but also looking for reassurance as he recalled what he told them earlier on.

"So basically that is the plan unless anyone has a few questions," Tommy softly mumbled, "What do you think?

"That depends on how we process this in our minds," Rocky said, "Are you in any way...kidding?

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Tommy asked questionably.

**"**It's pretty radical Tommy," Trini commented.

**"**It's a lot more than that you guys. What you're talking about transcends history and the entire existence of the Power Ranger line and legacy," Jason said until he smiled, "Tommy, Kim what you said...flies in the face of everything we've...every generation has ever done in the fight against evil. I think...it's bloody brilliant plan. Somehow you two thought this very carefully and what you're considering will change the face of everything we've come to know."

"We keep hearing this idea that we're the team to redefine a generation and the future legacy and line," Kim said opening the chest of dormant power coins, "I know these are rendered useless because there is no juice in them. We're seeking out a way to determine our own outcome and how we see it. So I say why don't we live up to our word and rewrite the legacy and line of the Power Rangers?"

"Look forget about the drama that happened before and focus on what's at hand. It's given we can't kill Lokar because it still needs to exist in the name of balance. Lokar's power...we're going to destroy it once and for all by wiping out the ancient evil it created," Tommy said sternly holding the Sword of Power, "We know the ones before us were only able to bind Lokar's influence and all for all those years and millenniums. They were able to vanquish him beneath the depths of the Earth. I say we finish what they started...beneath you power devours."

"That will mean...we're going to open the seal again?" Billy asked as Tommy nodded his head yes. "You want to take the fight to them? We're talking about launching a full scale attack on the Source of Evil. This is about eliminating the last pure ancient evil, the army of Turok Patrollers. We have a shot with our so called Excalibur on our side."

"But we can't literally kill evil itself because Lokar is anicent, the prime and source itself," Trini sighed.

"Trini does make a valid point," Jason added, "We can't kill prime evil itself."

"You're right we can't kill it because it's not a living thing or corporeal itself. As the Order of Meridian cited they pertain it to the universe's prime source of evil, Lokar." Tommy said quoting references to the Order. "It is no monster or demon and something that can't be conceived. It is evil at it's prime. Beyond sin and beyond death it is what darkness fears. It can't be seen but they know it's everywhere. It is everywhere in every thought, every being and every drop of hate. It lies dormant beneath the surface waiting in the shadows. So we heard the drill?"

The same old cryptic crap over and over again," Kimberly smirked, "Anyone get tired of it?"

"Yeah we've been getting it for over the last seven months...Lokar's evil and bad and wants us all of us dead," Rocky said adding a bit of comic relief, "How do we get it to shut up?"

"Well you heard the plan and we would like to let our friends know..." Tommy said until Kat interjected.

"Whoa, hey. Not to poop on the party here, but I'm the person that's gonna have to pull this thing off," Kat sighed with concern, "This goes beyond anything I've ever done. It's a total loss of control, and not in a nice, wholesome, my husband used to be in the army shooting and blowing up things kind of way. I'm not sure that I'm stable enough. I mean I have all this power and magic I know at my disposal but it's also easy to be corrupted by it. What we possess is unlimited resources at our disposal, the very essence that makes...well what we are now. To harness it I mean I'm the main ingredient to pull off the Houdini of all tricks. I love you guys to death don't get me wrong but it what if something happens and this will fall on my conscience."

"We wouldn't ask if we didn't think you could do it," Kimberly replied, "Besides if anyone can turn fate and destiny upside down you're our go to girl on that Kat."

"I'm just worried that with all this power surging I could cause more harm than good," Kat said with worry.

"You can do this, Kat...I've seen your power and how you wield it," Jason said sincerely, "You talk about changing fate and destiny you're the one we turn to for that. If anything happens you know I'll always find a way to pull you back and you're not alone. We'll get the coven on the line, and we'll find out how they can help.

"The rest of us will mind the computers continuing to teleport the potentials back once they make contact," Tommy said giving the sword the Kim, "You know who this goes to."

"Trini and I will go dig up our sources," Billy said as him and Trini hit the books. "Quite literally, actually."

Kimberly walks up to Kat and quietly hands over the sword to Kat. There is a silent exchange look of trust between the two friends before she places a hand on Kat's shoulder for comfort and reassurance. "We trust you with all the power in the world. There is no one powerful enough on this planet that can do the things you can Katherine. We believe in you...to make the impossible happen."

"There's no turning back guys...this is going to be it," Tommy said as each of them next took a power crystal in their possession, "It's all about choices we make."

**(Upstairs)**

By the afternoon all of the potential Rangers returned to the boarding house. It amazed Tommy, Kimberly and the others that everyone of their potentials kept true to their word and returned ready to fight. The atmosphere in the boarding house returned back to normal with the house being filled with the sound of over forty teenagers and a wide variety of conversations going on throughout every room in the house. Today was going to be an eventual day unknown to the potentials who were too preoccupied catching up with one another about their week away from Angel Grove.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly headed to their bedroom with the small chest of power coins. They pondered over the final steps to prepare the potentials to face their fates and destiny and hoped that the powers that be is on their side. Seconds later, the nausea and morning sickness from breakfast caught up to Kimberly as she rushed to the washroom. However, it was still a factor Tommy kept in mind, the safety of his wife and unborn child as he heard a knock on his door.

"Is the morning sickness catching up to her?" Rosaline smiled walking into her parents' room.

"Pretty much she threw up the crepes that Rocky made for breakfast this morning," Tommy replied hearing Kimberly throwing up in the bathroom, "According to the scans it revealed that your mom is approximately two and a half months pregnant. At least I know I can check off crepes on the list of gourmet breakfasts that ended up in the toilet. It's embarrassing to say but this is my first time witnessing all this pregnancy stuff given that...well..."

"You missed out when she was pregnant with me," Rosaline said, "That was sixteen years ago dad. Does it still bother you sometimes that you two weren't around seeing me grow up? Do you feel sad that you weren't able to see my first steps, or hear me say my first words, or my first day of school? You two can't keep pondering the what ifs in life and time and time again I keep on telling you that I understand why you gave me away. My parents, well my adopted parents used to tell me that _"everything happens for a reason, people change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can come togethe_r." Listen to me, I had sixteen years of a well happy go lucky childhood and despite some of the ups and downs I experienced, I had a lot of people to be thankful for that, including my real parents. Everyone gets nervous and I assure you that everything will work out fine."

"How did you manage to become so wise beyond your years? If anyone meant you a long time ago they wouldn't believe you're my daughter given my track record of being very tardy and forgetful. If I did find out about you sixteen years earlier it wouldn't matter to me how you turned out because as my kid I'll still love you regardless of the circumstances. I'm just thankful...sixteen years later we got the chance to raise you now."

"So...are you hoping for a boy or girl?" she asked.

"It's hard to decide but between you and me...maybe it be nice to even it out and hope for a little boy," Tommy slightly smiled, "You know to balance out the family here."

"Yeah gran said that now it's your turn to start living life as a family," she smiled, "As they put it when one door closes, another one opens. They told us that you two signed the adoption papers and legally you're now parents to Hayden, Elena and I. Gran said to the twins to wait until the time comes for you guys to come for them. I told them about mom's pregnancy and they told me to bring along a care package for you two to celebrate. Granddad told me why they're...wanted to turnover custody of us to you two. Although I felt like I needed to be there for them...they told me that you guys needed me more than they did." A minute later Kimberly came out of the bathroom and walked in on Tommy and Rosaline's conversation."Hey mom, how are you feeling?"

"I had better days but morning sickness comes along with being pregnant," Kimberly mumbled, "When did you get back sweetie?"

"A few hours ago," she said to her mom, "I told dad I figured out why my grandparents turnover custody of the three of us to you and dad. Did you know about gran?"

"I'm sorry...they made us promise not to tell you after everything you've been through with your adopted parents and your Uncle Colbert," Kim sighed.

"Maybe I should have stayed given that gran neglected to tell me that she had lung cancer and only has a couple of months left," Rosaline said a bit upset, "Elena and Hayden knew because granddad told them. Why was I out of the loop on this? Did you intentionally hope to send me to visit my grandparents in Beaufort trying to get me into not coming back? The whole week I was there it was all about choices whether to stay or not. You know who made the choice for me, my grandparents. They said that they could see it in my eyes and knew that there was something important I needed to do. All they told me was they understand and whatever priority I had first, I needed to fulfill it. So as I said before I left last week we guaranteed that all of us will be back in a week after living life like you wanted us to. Gran had no regrets telling me to go home and she's willing to prepare for the inevitable but she's content and happy with how her life turned out."

Rosaline went on to explain about learning about her grandmother's condition and being shocked to hear that she only had a few months left. It was also evident that her grandfather Earl's health was also failing too. Apart of Tommy and Kimberly felt guilty for keeping their daughter out of the loop about her grandparents' condition. It was the reason why they needed her to go back to Beaufort for the week to learn the truth and sadly she did. However, they felt sorry for putting their daughter in a compromising decision after hearing that she chose her duty to accept destiny over duty to the family that raised her for sixteen years. No matter how long this war went on, everyday they ended up facing a lot of hard choices and dilemmas.

"Apart of you regretted coming back don't you? No matter what happens I want you to know Rosie that everything everyone did was out of love and your happiness," Kim assured her, "Your grandparents they did what they felt was for the best interest of the three of you. We know you had a lot of tragedies happen in your life but also happy moments as well. I believe they wanted you to come back to Angel Grove instead of stay in Beaufort because they saw what was in your heart. They saw in your eyes what you wanted and desired and out of love they made the decision that best suited you. Don't blame them for trying to conceal the truth from you about what is going on with them because it wasn't their intention. With everything that happened the last couple of years they want to see their granddaughter happy and living life."

"I know and myself and everyone else who has been here since the beginning desired to keep our promise," she slightly smiled, "We're in this from the beginning and together...we're going to finish what we started. I made my choice, the day I found you and it wasn't something I regretted. I got a lot of people to fight for, including my parents that's a promise I kept from the beginning."

"Now we can truly say that you're really an Oliver," Tommy replied giving her a hug, "Know that your mother and me love you very much. You may not be a little girl anymore...but to us you're still our baby girl regardless of the circumstances.

**(Abandon Field)  
><strong>

It was a little after four o'clock in the afternoon and all of the potential Rangers were all present and accounted for. Tommy and the others stood in the abandon field waiting for the potential Rangers to convene. Looking at the power crystals they had in each of their hands it was evident what needed to be done. Their eyes were diverted to the graves of the ones that were killed in the line of duty as Kimberly stared silently at the small chest of dormant power coins. Jason got word from the other teams that their task at the art gallery is still in full swing. The wheel of fate and destiny was spinning at a rapid pace for them wondering how their choices were about to be played out.

"Are you sure they're ready for this?" Jason asked. "Knowing what's coming next this is going to be something big for them...the rest is up to all of us to make the impossible happen."

"If any of you guys think that what we're planning is radical and out of this world you can tell us now," Tommy said as him and Kim stared down at the box, "This does kind of remind us of what it was like once upon a time being in the same predicament that they are now. This time...it's our turn to ask give them the same choice we were given all those years ago."

"That is part of fulfilling a calling, a destiny that was given to us, especially you two," Billy added sincerely staring at Tommy and Kimberly. "The one who seeks the power and the one who bestows it and in tide changes the wings of fate and destiny. It was always you two because you two are the most powerful Rangers in this generation that can pull it off. Together you two are strong and it's a torch of destiny that has to be bared as one."

"You ever think about what life would have been like if we all made a different choice back then?" Kim asked, "We were just like them once before fate and destiny intervened and chose us for a greater purpose in life. How are we sure that we can pull this off the impossible? But we made a choice to do what is right, what needed to be done for the greater good. How things were done back then, it's not how it was going to be back then, because we're going to change the rules of the game..."

"We control how our fates and destinies play out and the falcon and crane are at the helm of this," Jason slightly smiled, "No matter how it plays out, as your friends we're with you on this...till the end."

"You know this is an overwhelming feeling but I really appreciate it," Tommy slightly smiled as they saw the potentials coming up towards the field. The ten of them stared inside the box of the power coins pondering the choices at hand here. "Well guys this is it...decision time. It all about choice and what we're going to do with it. We can win this fight, but not alone."

"We got your message," Virgil said as all of the potentials arrived at the field, "Why are we meeting out here out of all places?"

"It's kind of creepy and an eerie feeling we're meeting in a place where we buried our friends," Desmond said, "The ones who aren't here fighting alongside us. We made a choice to come and fight didn't we just like them."

"That's true you made a choice because it's all about choice," Kimberly said addressing the group first, "Years ago when we were just like you we were given a choice...to defend this planet against the forces of evil or continue to live life normally. Everything happens for a reason, people change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can come together. We've had our ups and downs along this road and you look at the graves of all of those who died because of a choice. They chose to fight, to do what is right and fight for a greater good and it is what made them noble, courageous and heroic people. So ask yourselves, what they died for was it worth a noble cause and their deaths wasn't in vain? You could think to yourselves we're too young to save the world so why did we choose to come back?"

"Everyone buried there from Leanne to Ellie to Silas and Kenji...they all died heroes in our minds," Penny added, "We're all the same vote we knew that this is a life and death situation. We chose to take a stand when someone tried to intervene and rewrite our fates and destinies. We came back because we couldn't let what we all started together not be completed. The mission is what matters."

"I want to ask a question: how much are willing to seize fate and destiny as your own?" Tommy asked sternly, "A higher power chose you for a greater purpose, long before it was determined in the future. You all chose to progress what was not seen yet by fate because fate itself is a fickle thing. We asked you all to take a week to live life for yourselves without any worries and not think about if tomorrow will be your day to die. We were like you once living life normally growing up without pondering that somewhere out there a higher power is calling us and is on the verge of presenting us with a choice...that will forever change your lives."

By that time, Kimberly opened up the chest containing the power coins. Without any word she started handing them out one by one as the potential Rangers were not aware of the important significance of the shiny gold coins placed in their hands. Kat sensed there is no power residing in the dormant coins that each of the young teens held in their hands. What was presented to them in the eyes of the ten veterans...was the ultimate choice that will forever change them all.

"This is a shiny gold coin," Rosaline said looking a bit confused as the others. "Why are you giving us these? Are we even worthy of having them?"

"That's the question you got to ask yourselves because it's all about the choices we make," Kim answered. "This whole ordeal has been wield by choice and how we decide in turn our fate and destiny. What we give you is what you interpret it as."

"I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either. But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. What makes you and the rest of us different from the ones before and after? We're given a choice because that's what it's all about," Tommy said addressing everyone, "I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now. Tomorrow...we're opening the seal. We're going down and knocking on Lokar's front door, and when it opens its front door we're finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself, "what makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of teenagers being picked off one by one?" It's true none of you have the power that we have and you don't know how you'll end up receiving it. There is no denying that you were all chosen for a reason to be the next line, to be part of a legacy that transcended throughout time. Now comes the grand finale in all of this. So...here's the part where you make a choice."


	46. I Wish I Was The Moon

**Chapter 46: I Wish I Was the Moon  
><strong>

**(Living Room)**

The entire day dragged on like it never ended knowing that tomorrow everything was going to change. It was expected after a week away Tommy's prediction came true that once they came back, it was decision time. The rest of the day carried on preparing and arming themselves up for what maybe their final battle. Once night started creeping, the sky was lit with an ironic full moon lighting up the sky. July proved to be one eventful month following the pavilion incident, the discovery of the Sword of Power, the defeat of Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Scorpina to regain Angel Grove. No one wasn't really sure what day it was until they learned tomorrow is going to be the end of the month. The irony to end off the month of July by capping it with a war to end all wars.

The night dragged on after hearing what Tommy, Kimberly and the others had in store for the big day tomorrow. Each of them stared down at the gold coins in their hands as everything started weighing down on them. Everyone of them, including the veterans and allies themselves understood what was in store and the choices that needed to be made. While Tommy and the others were around finishing up what they needed to do, the potentials had a bit of time to themselves. Seeing that this maybe the last night they all spend together in the boarding house, the potentials wanted to be granted one last request. If tomorrow is the day everything changed for them they found it best suited to spend what maybe their last night as normal teenagers by living life as if nothing changed at all.

"So let me get this straight? Ben took over as leader of The Others after he exiled Charles Widmore off the island?" Bianca asked as the potentials decided to host a movie night and watch a marathon of the complete series of Lost.

They found it funny that Virgil bought it as a present when he mentioned that after he got out of juvenile hall, his relatives would gather together every Wednesday night to watch Lost. At first he didn't understand what was great about watching a show about a group of plane crash survivors stranded on an island until he found himself addicted to the show. Most of them knew what the show was about and ironically there were forty arguments going on deciding which episodes to watch.

"Charles Widmore was on the island in the 1970s along with Eloise Hawkings when they were leaders of the Others during the time of the Dharma Initiative," Virgil explained, "After the Oceanic Six returned to the island Jack, Hurley, Sayid and Kate ended up in 1977 where they reunited with Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles and Faraday while Frank, Sun and Ben were stuck in the present alongside Locke where they are trying to find Jacob."

"Dude what season are we watching?" Aidan asked, "Are we watching the one where they're time traveling on the island or the one where Jack, Sawyer and Kate are captured by Ben and the Others? There's a hundred and twenty one episodes from six season someone just pick one season to focus watching on."

"Just put in the episode where we learn about Kate killing her father Wayne," Rosaline suggested, "Or any of the episodes that involve Charlie and Claire especially Par Avion from season three. I like the part where Claire sends out that letter attached to the bird hoping someone will rescue them off the island. I also like the peanut butter scene from the first season."

"Put the ones in that deal with Desmond traveling subconsciously through time," Desmond argued, "Hey I like watching episodes that has a character named after me."

"You're seriously full of yourself tonight aren't you Desmond?" Chan said jokingly, "Besides...if we're going to watch any good episodes tonight put in any episodes that involve Jack and Locke or the one where Michael shoots Libby and Ana Lucia."

"Okay I really didn't watch the entire series of Lost and right now I don't know what the heck is going on," Penny complained, "Blimey that's because you lots are randomly drawing up episodes from whatever season and there is at least a third of us who didn't TiVo every Wednesday night the show. Perhaps can I make a suggestion? I really don't care what sodding episode you lots decide to put in the rest of us who aren't any Losties like the rest of you just want to watch something!"

"Definitely have a gab the British one does," someone suddenly said as everyone turned around and heard Shi-Ann say something in English for the first time. "What's wrong?"

**"**Well I'll be damned, since when did you start speaking English Shi-Ann?" Rosaline said in awe, "When...I mean how? I mean does anyone know you learned how to speak English?"

"My English is still not well, but I learned from Trini how to speak English," Shi-Ann smiled, "Thought it be best to talk to you all on the same...page as you say. Besides, the other veterans knew and you assume I still didn't know English. You could have asked me anything, but I thought best to see how long this goes on before I left you all gobsmacked, as Penelope will say."

"You're the only person that called me Penelope in the last seven months," Penny replied smiling, "But I don't mind it. Should we continue on with Lost night? Besides, who knows what will happen tomorrow? I mean...whatever happens we're all in this together right?"

**"**As Jack Sheppard will say: live together, or die alone. We've been doing this for over seven months like those people on the island. At first we didn't know each other and yesterday we were just a bunch of teenagers from different walks of life from all over the world living normal lives." Rosaline said looking at her friends. Unknown to her and the potentials, Andros, Connor, Hayley and the others were watching her address her friends. For a young girl at sixteen years of age it was obvious that she had the leadership qualities, fighting spirit and heart that Tommy and Kimberly possessed. In the back of their minds they could see a potential leader in the making. "Look we could compare ourselves to those characters on the island who all boarded a flight and ended up crashing on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. They all came from different walks of life and all ended on this island because of a twist of fate. We're just like them, we were brought here because of the work of fate and destiny. None of us don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but for everything we have done up to this point, that is what matters. We all said in the beginning we're in this together until the end and I say...whatever fate and destiny has in store for us tomorrow we know we made the right decision. We chose...to see this all till the end and not alone, together."

**"**I never imagine that Dr. O and Kimberly had a kid together and of all people who would have thought it be Rosaline?" Trent replied offside, "However, she does possess personalities of both her parents."

**"**Her father's fighting spirit and her mother's kindness and heart she truly is Tommy and Kimberly's daughter," Andros said, "You could tell that there is definitely some leadership qualities in her for a sixteen year old girl. Whatever happens to all those potentials tomorrow their lives will forever change, the same for all of us. We're the willing volunteers that decided to stay with these guys and help them fight the Source of Evil because it's the right thing to do. If there is one team that could pull of the impossible, it's these guys because Zordon saw something in them many years ago that makes them different from the rest of us."

"The possibility that some of us may not be alive by the end of tomorrow it's a scary thought...but for tonight it doesn't bother these teens," Hayley added once Rosaline's speech ended and then the argument of picking out what season of Lost to watch resume once again. "It maybe their last night to live as normal teens, let them enjoy it."

**"**Dude I so want to watch that episode of Lost when Jack attempts to kill Ben during surgery to give Kate and Sawyer the chance to escape," Connor smirked as the others eyed him, "What? I started watching Lost at the start of the third season."

**"**Hey Connor! Hayley! Hey you guys...do you want to watch with us a nightlong marathon of Lost?" Virgil said inviting the others to join the potentials, "We all decided to watch season three because we all thought the introduction of the Others was cool."

**"**Sure why not I just want to see what the big deal about this show is," Ashley said as the rest of the Dino and Space Ranger teams joined the potentials in the living for a nightlong marathon of Lost.

**(Outside)**

Meanwhile, Tommy and the others decided to host a bonfire outside in the backyard since the potentials, the Dinos and Space Rangers occupied the living room to watch Lost. The night continued to loom on as the full moon shone brightly in the sky. They sat around the bonfire in silence reflecting over the last seven months of trials and triumphs wondering what tomorrow will bring. In the back, the full moon shone over the backyard view of the lake in the night. Tommy and Kimberly gave the potentials and their friends seven days of clarity last week to live life anyway they wanted, the calm before the storm as they put it. The storm was coming once daylight came and each of them quietly hope for the night to loom on. However, deep down they knew what needed to be done and that tomorrow will be the day they came face to face with the changing face of fate and destiny.

**"**It's nice outside tonight," Tommy said finally breaking the silence, "For the record...it's peaceful out here instead of being cooped up watching a show about a bunch of people on an island."

"Well if you want my opinion I think Lost is an overrated show and you keep wondering every week are they getting rescued?" Kim slightly joked as the others chuckled a bit.

"I for one don't want to be caught up in a dogpile argument on what episode to watch," Billy said, "Seriously the minute I heard Virgil declare Lost night that's when I said to myself get ready to watch an all out smackdown with over forty teens inside."

**"**Tell me about it, but at least they get their television night," Rocky said staring at the bonfire, "So...tomorrow is game day huh? We're prepared and ready because we have to be right?"

"We're ready because the time is now whether we like it or not. Personally, I don't want to wait for the Source's army to wipe us out. Each of us got something to live and fight for...the ties we got to the world," Tommy solemnly said gripping Kimberly's hand gently, "They understand and they're ready just like we are. That's all there is to say and tomorrow none of us won't be the same. I just want to let you guys know...how much I value our friendship and love you all. I can hotheaded, stubborn, tardy and hard at times and not the best person to get along with. None of us couldn't survive all these months together without the support of each other. We're friends for life and a team for life...we're all in this together no matter what."

**"**We left everything behind just to fulfill a duty one more time and I for one say it was worth it," Jason said solemnly, "You could be stubborn sometimes Tommy but this team and this mission wouldn't have lasted this long without the heart of the team, you and Kim. Whatever happens tomorrow we're with you till the end. We all had our ups and downs and at the end of the day what still remain is our friendship and how strong our bond as a team is. We all love you bro and...no matter what you can count on us to be there."

"The irony of the full moon it gets to you," Kat said tearing up a bit, "But in the short amount of time I know...we know we're ready for what comes next."

**"**Oh Kat don't cry because you're going to get me crying too," Kim said smiling through the tears and then turned to Tommy, "Hey...just for one more night can we do what we ask the teens to do? Live life normally for ourselves?"

"That's the best suggestion I heard tonight Beautiful and we could just sit here and share some bonfire stories," Tommy joked slightly smiling, "It's a guarantee that not one of us is going to get a full night's sleep."

Each of them sat around the bonfire for the night recapping the past seven days and each of their adventures doing what they wanted. It still was a touching matter leaving behind the lives they spent years achieving in reward for their services and duties to protect their planet. At the end of the day, they reminded themselves that they were still human and question their own mortality. Hearing the others, in particular Kat and Jason recall the few days the two spent getting the chance to see their children Aaron and Claire after over seven months hit a soft spot in them. Tommy's main thoughts were his friends and the promise to return to them their normal lives that they sacrifice to take up the mantle one more time.

"The day we arrived back in Sydney...it was Claire's birthday," Jason slightly smiled, "Our little girl turned five years old and Kat and I spent four days in Sydney with our families and our children. I don't regret resigning from the army just for them because they're what matter to me."

"Those four days in Sydney with our kids was worth it though we technically came up with a clever plan saying that we got a last minute flight back home," Kat smiled, "In truth Jason and I teleported and Billy provided the false alibi to cover our tracks."

"Claire and Aaron must have been thrilled seeing their mom and dad**," **Trini added.

"They were and I remember at the end of the night Claire asked me for something on her birthday, to sing her bedtime lullaby we sing to her every night since was a baby," she slightly smiled tearing up a bit thinking about her kids. It still struck a chord in them after all those months away from their children Kat and Jason realized how important they are. Kat stared at the bonfire still she started singing softly Claire's bedtime lullaby. _"When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse..._" Jason wrapped a gentle arm around Kat realizing the song they sing their daughter to sleep to as it brought back memories and he continued on.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"_ Jason softly continued singing.

_"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones,"_ the others sang softly joining Kat and Jason staring at the bonfire, _"And I will try to...fix you."_

_"And high up above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know. Just what you're worth,"_ they all started singing, _"Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you..."_

"It's a nice song by Coldplay for her to go to sleep to," Tommy mumbled staring at his friends, "I always like Coldplay and Fix You is a nice song to put her to sleep to and also Aaron for that matter."

"Thanks you guys, we couldn't ask for any other best friends than you guys," Kat and Jason said, "We appreciate it."

A little while later, the others decided to head back inside despite still seeing the lights inside the boarding house on and the potentials wide awake continuing to watch an all night marathon of Lost. There was still plenty of firewood to go around as Jason and Tommy respectively were the only ones left outside by the bonfire. Kimberly step back inside for a moment to grab a blanket as Kat accompanied her while the others volunteer to go over the last minute plans for tomorrow. Jason sens conflict in his best friend's thoughts and homing in with his Ninjetti powers he could sense Tommy's thought and see what troubled him. What he learned about the truth behind Tommy and Kimberly's plan was solely based on his vision from the looking glass.

"None of us didn't want to share what each of us saw individually through the looking glass," Jason replied softly, "However, I can sense your thoughts bro and you're obviously trying to covering it up, especially from Kim."

"We keep saying we could change fate and destiny for them but what then? I'm not going to lie to you but this...has to be done tomorrow no matter the cost." Tommy said sternly.

"Kim is going to pick up on it just like I did," Jason replied, "You're my brother and if what I sense is true...is there anyway of changing it?"

"There is a reason why it was me in particular that pulled out the sword," Tommy said, "And I'm wondering if I could pull it off tomorrow? We're trending a line here rewriting and redefining fate and destiny but still there needs to be a balance that has to be preserved. That torch of destiny you know what will happen once it's done. There is always a price to everything and I realize it, but yet I'm still being held back. My art and gift: it's life and death itself. I promise Kim I be there for her and my daughter but what happens if I have to cut the last ties I got left living for for the cost of victory?"

"The idea that you're going to once again laid down your life tomorrow?" Jason asked, "Tell me the truth about the sword? Besides the fact that it holds the essences and knowledge of the entire legacy of power. What aren't you telling us?"

"What I saw in the looking glass about the sword, Zordon told me. He talked about more than it being a weapon. It's used for some purifying or cleansing power. It says it will bestow power to the one wielding it, someone ensouled with purity and heart, someone more than an average human. Someone like a champion or wielder of power." Tommy asked in a whisper.

"The possibility that if you end up tapping into the true power inside...then it could possibly drain your entire life force or literally kill you?" Jason replied, as Tommy nodded yes. "Kim doesn't know does she? That is what you saw in the looking glass?"

"Is it true Handsome?" Kimberly suddenly said coming back outside with Kat, "Is there a chance...or either possibility you're not going to survive this?"

"Kimberly, Beautiful I...I'm so...I'm so sorry," Tommy whispered as he embraced Kimberly in a hug. "If I told you, then..."

"There was something in some sort of small ledge, it looked like a crystallized seed and there was this person in white driving a sword into it smashing it into a million pieces. They're surrounded by a barrier of light getting stronger from each crystal," Kim sighed looking at him, "Some strange light engulfs the entire cavern wiping out anything that resembles evil throughout the whole place. It...was you I saw in my vision of the looking glass but I couldn't tell you because I didn't want it to come true."

"I feel like I have to put on this face that says 'no matter what you do to me I'll be okay' when, in reality, I have the same emotions as everyone else," Tommy continued looking at her and his friends "I want to tell everyone it will be okay but I tear myself up inside trying to put on this face that I have to be brave. In reality, I don't know if I can face my own destiny and my fate when the things that tie to this world...I have to sacrifice them, including you Beautiful. You're my heart and soul and to lose that... "

"Listen to Tommy Oliver and you listen good," Kim said sincerely taking a hold of his hand, "Whatever we saw or whatever foreshadows the outcome of tomorrow it doesn't matter. No matter how many times we trend the line of fate and destiny there is one thing that will always remain constant. Even if time itself changes or whatever happens after tomorrow what will remain constant is knowing I'll still love and care about the person that I truly treasure, that is you." There is always something about the words Kim spoke that could reach the deep corners inside of Tommy. No matter how much time changed Kim was his constant, the person he loved more than life itself that he held dear to. "Fate will have different things in store for us I understand and sometimes there is line trending to redefine fate and destiny. We may have to ensure victory without sacrifice that something you taught me and the rest of us. However, know that whatever your fate will be remember that you'll no longer live a half-life without the other half of your heart and soul. All we really need to survive is just one person and you have her, your pink crane, your heart and soul. Whatever happens to you my white falcon I will wait for you...always. I love you forever and eternally I'm yours**."**

"You're my constant, the person that I will love forever and eternally," Tommy smiled as their lips met for a tender kiss under the late night moonlight sky. Seconds later, they broke apart and stare in each others eyes. "Whatever happens tomorrow promise me we're going to win no matter the cost to ensure victory. This is our destiny and fate and promise me we'll see to it till the end."

"You're not alone and I'm with you shoulder to shoulder on this till the very end," Kim said.

**"**Tomorrow is game day isn't it?" Jason and Kat replied as the four of them sat by the bonfire in silence, "Like they say...no victory without sacrifice. Let's hope and pray the tide is on our side."

**(Later On)**

As the night loomed on, the quartet continued to silently sit by the bonfire outside in the backyard. Tommy and Kimberly stared on the other side as Kat and Jason quietly rested snuggled up against each other on the bench covered with a blanket. The two of them stared back to the inside of the house seeing some of the lights off but still the lights in the living room remained on. The noise eventually started subsiding to minimum indicating that some of the others decided to use it to rest for the night, except for a selective few. Kimberly and Tommy refused to rest as the night continued on a little over past two in the morning as Tommy placed another log in the bonfire to keep it going. Surprising, a little while later, Tommy rested with his head against Kim's shoulder as she gently stroked his head watching him rest and sat in silence. Rosaline went outside to stretch her legs from hours of sitting and saw her parents and Kat and Jason by the bonfire and approach them.

"Mom, dad do you mind if I join you guys?" Rosaline said as Kimberly looked up at her daughter and nodded. She took a seat next to Kimberly and saw that Tommy was resting with his head on her mom's shoulder. "It's a long night isn't it? Dad looks like he really needs the rest doesn't he, the same with Kat and Jason?"

"Pretty much besides apart of me is wishing that the night won't end so we don't have to face tomorrow," Kim mumbled.

"I'm not afraid about what will happen tomorrow. I understand now, so does the rest of the other potentials who I call my friends." Rosaline said staring at the bonfire, "A lot is going to change once high noon comes tomorrow and it's a change we're going to willingly accept. We couldn't have gotten this far without the help of you and dad and the other Rangers. Just yesterday we were just a bunch of normal teenagers from different walks of life and now by tomorrow we're going to be staring in the face of fate and destiny. I don't think I could be a hero like you guys were before...how are you sure we can pull this off?"

"Sweetie it's not always about who holds the power that makes a hero," Kimberly slightly smiled wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder, "A true hero possesses the heart and soul of humanity. They fight for the things that tie them to this world and a person who is pure of heart relies on the courage and strength of the people they need in order to survive a fight. You don't have to prove anything to anyone and without a shadow of a doubt in my eyes, you Rosaline Diana Bennett are a hero because you stand for everything that represents makes you a true Power Ranger."

"No, my name is Rosaline Diana Oliver, the daughter of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. I was raised for sixteen years by Patrick and Sarah Bennett in Beaufort, North Carolina. One day my adopted parents were murdered by a group of Dark Judges who foreseen my future as part of the future line and legacy of the Power Rangers. I, like the rest of the potential Rangers were threatened, hunted and killed off one by one by the Source of Evil with the intention of eliminating the line and legacy of Power Rangers. We chose to fight to take up the mantle of following our processors before and after us. We're fighting for the things that tie us to this world and we will ensure victory no matter the cost because no victory is without sacrifice."

"You're just like your dad with the fighting spirit and strong will and determination. I never imagine just how similar you two are and I know one day you'll be following in our footsteps."

"I know and I don't regret ever finding you guys despite the circumstances. Somehow the powers that be upstairs willed us to find each other." Rosaline said, "I also possess my mother's kindness and her heart and everyone know I'm truly the daughter of the two greatest Rangers of all time."

"I don't say this often and this parenting thing is still new to me," she added, "I want to tell you that I'm proud of you and happy to have you, my daughter back in our lives. I can't wait to see the woman you'll become and we couldn't ask for anyone than you as a daughter. I may have lost a lot of good things in life, but better things also come along the way and everything happens for a reason. You guys are my family and the people I treasure in this world, the tie that keeps me going. No matter what the outcome tomorrow I promise that we will always love you." Kimberly turned to her daughter and ended up engulfing her in a hug, "Despite it all, sometimes the hardest part of life is living in this world and promise us that whatever happens you do one thing for us when this is all over...live. Can you do that?"

"Okay...I promise you and dad I will no matter the outcome," Rosaline said hugging her mom, "Just promise me that you won't stop loving in the face of life and death."

Moments later Tommy stirred from his sleep to see a tender moment between mother and daughter. He smiled at his family, the people that tie him to the world and ones he'll fight and die for. Under the moonlight the two of them turned to see Tommy awake and smiling at them. Without any words Tommy joined the group hug as the three of them continued to sit by the bonfire as a family meditating on what awaited beyond the horizon when tomorrow came. Deep down, the three of them enjoyed their moment as a family and thoughtfully prayed for the night to never end.


	47. Power Play: Part One

**Chapter 47: Power Play (Part One)**

**(Boarding House)**

Once the night cleared up it was already daytime as Tommy and the others quietly sat in the basement of Command Center staring at the clock. Kat and Jason packed the last supplies in a purple gym while Billy goes to the cabinet to retrieve a knife. He stares at Tommy nodding his head in approval as Tommy stares quietly at the Sword of Power in his hand. Kimberly quietly hands out the dormant power crystals to her friends while Trini goes to retrieve the Artifacts of Moirae giving them to Tommy and Kimberly to hold onto. They heard the clock on the main floor chime signaling that it was noon. The ten of them walked upstairs to meet up with the potentials, the Dino and Space Rangers waiting in the living room, armed up and ready. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding as Tommy looked up at each and every single person in the room.

"Are you guys ready for this?" he asked quietly. They all said that they were and Tommy nodded.

"It's high noon time to rock and roll Dr. O," Connor added in acknowledgment.

"Well then what are we waiting for? One more time guys," he answered, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER! BLACK RANGER POWER! PINK RANGER POWER! BLUE RANGER POWER! YELLOW RANGER POWER! RED RANGER POWER! GOLD RANGER POWER! SILVER RANGER POWER! PURPLE RANGER POWER! ORANGE RANGER POWER!" the ten yelled in order.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Connor and the other Dino Rangers yelled following suit morphing as Andros and his team followed next. "LET'S ROCKET!''

"Alright then Tommy we're lock and loaded...you guys lead the way," Hayley said as Tommy saw that she was armed with a few blasters and a fighting axe in hand, "I'm not letting you guys go in alone."

"Power or not I still want to get my licks into kicking some monster ass," Tanya smirked looking at her old Zeo morpher on her hand, "Maybe we'll be in for a few surprises."

"Okay it's already high noon let's get this show on the road," Tommy replied as everyone followed out ready for battle.

**(Angel Grove Art Gallery)**

By the time the group reached the downtown area of the city it look like a complete ghost town. No one didn't blame the citizens of Angel Grove who avoided leaving their homes at a time like this or fleeing over to Stone Canyon for their safety. Even after the threat of Zedd and Rita was gone from their city there was still danger out there. They spotted a car driven onto the front of the art gallery and crashed into a palm tree. They could see papers and boxes are strewn all over the grounds and spotted the sign that reads "Angel Grove Art Gallery." Jason and Kat led Tanya, Hayley, the Dino and Space teams and the potential Rangers through the front entrance of the art gallery with their friends following suit in the main lobby.

"Welcome to the Angel Grove Art Gallery," Jason replies to the group as if he was leading a school field trip, "Please remain with the group at all times. There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule." He stops looking at the group, "If you see anything move...kill them. If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now."

"Okay, potentials are in the basement," Tommy ordered as Rosaline led the potentials towards the basement, "Wait till we get there for the signal."

"Kat, the management office is straight through there," Jason replied pointing off in another direction. "It's right over the seal. Bianca you know what to do."

"Right I'll get you set up," Bianca said taking the bag from Kat by thanking her.

"Okay, civilians and cavalry," Jason said addressing the cavalry and pointing in different directions of the main floor, "If the Turok Patroller and Dark Judges get upstairs, we have four areas they could get through to another building and then down into the sewers. Down the hall in with the new Chin Dynasty exhibit in the south hall, the east hall near the gift shop, the west hall going towards the management offices and their primary target, the north hall near the sculpture rooms. Now odds are, most of them will head there."

"We could suggest teams of three then," Andros added, "Ashley, Zhane and I will cover the north hall."

**"**Massive monster activity I concur we'll head there," Ashley said as the trio headed to north. "What about the others?"

**"**TJ, Cassie and I will cover the south hall," Carlos said as the other half of Andros' team went south.

"Tanya, can you provide Jason and Kat fire power in the west hall with Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"Hey Tanya I'll be with you and Hayley in the west hall," Karone smiled as she headed down the west hall with Hayley, "We'll check things out there."

"Promise me you'll keep Aidan safe," Tanya said to her friends, "That's my little brother and though he could be a pain sometimes, he needs someone to watch his back."

"Tan he'll have his sister keeping a close watch on him," Tommy replied watching Tanya head down the west hall, "Watch your back."

"I guess that leaves us in the east hall near the gift shop," Kira said.

"Dr. O we'll protect that thing with our very lives like that game Dungeon Masters being the level 99 swordsmaster," Ethan said as his friends gave him a weird look.

"You can count on us to do our job," Trent slightly smiled as they headed towards the east hall, "Besides we were trained by the best." Tommy walks to the group still standing in the hallway. It's only the original ten Rangers left in the hallway ad Tommy joins them. They stare at each other in a heavy silence for a moment before Kimberly breaks the ice_._

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Kimberly suddenly said as the others get an idea of what is going on.

"Nothing strenuous," Billy said fixing his glasses, "Prehaps something relaxing and stress relieving."

"Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," Rocky added, "But if anyone is up for it I like to try that new sushi restaurant by the pier."

"Always thinking with your stomach Rocko very typical," Aisha slightly joked.

"But sushi doesn't sound bad," Tommy added, "I haven't had sushi in a long time."

"I think we can do better than that," Adam said.

"I was thinking about shopping," Kimberly replies excitedly, "As per usual."

"Oh! There's a Michael Korrs in the new mall!" Trini smiles. "And we could also check out the new Coach store as well."

"I could use a few items and accessories to add to my closet," Kat chuckled**, "**And the children also need some new clothes for school don't you say Jas?"**  
><strong>

"Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this?" Jason grunted playfully, "Save the world to go to the mall? They'll probably use us for bag boys. These women with their shopping cravings."

**"**Don't forget how light your wallets are going to be at the end of the day," Zack joked.**  
><strong>

"Thank God for my paycheck and salary teaching high school science," Tommy smiled, "Knowing Kim she'll burn a hole through my wallet."

"If you're buying our little boy some clothes at least get him a cap for Lids preferably something with the Green Lantern sigma on it," Jason added.

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving right now," Kim smiled teasing, "We should also hit a few shoe stores as well girls."

"There goes little Kimberly on another shoe bender," Billy laughed, "Isn't there like a patch to control those addictions?

"Those never work babe," Trini smiled, "As our motto goes we shop until we drop."

"Maybe you could help me Kim pick out some nice Converse shoes for Claire and Aaron," Kat smiled, "It's hard finding a decent pair back home."

"Here they go again talking about shoes," Jason and Tommy sighed playfully, "Let's hope our kids don't end up burning our wallets like their mothers. Thank God for the invention of allowances."

"Amen to that guys!" the others replied playfully. "These kids today always burning money by spending it."

The ten of them begin walking down the hall together in silence. When they pass the management's office, Jason and Kat steps in seeing Bianca setting up everything for them. The others continue walking until they pass a corridor, Billy lead the others ahead and each of them place a firm hand on Tommy and Kimberly's shoulders walking past them. Once Billy and the others walk up ahead Tommy and Kimberly are the only ones left in the hallway. The two smile at each other as they grab hold of each others' hand walks on down the hall together hand and hand.

**(Basement)**

Minutes later Tommy and Kimberly make their way to the basement to find the others minus Jason and Kat and the other potential Rangers waiting. They're all in the basement room where the Seal of Talel is located. They form a circle around the edge of the seal as the couple stand next to Billy holding the knife.

"Never imagine seeing that knife again," Kimberly sighed, "It should does bring back some fond memories."

"I promise you Kim this is only going to be a one time deal using this," Billy said sternly handing the knife to Tommy, "Okay Tommy this is it...you first."

"With pleasure," Tommy murmurs, "It's get this show...on the road."

Tommy sighs and takes the knife from Billy and uses it to cut the palm of his hand so that it bleeds. He hands the knife reluctantly to Kimberly as she follows the same motion and passing it down to Billy and the others. Moments later, after all the potentials have cut their hands, they all hold their cut hands out over the seal, activating it. It opens and parts sink into the ground forming a staircase into the cavern underground. Looking at everyone, Tommy goes down first, followed by Kimberly as everyone else follows downstairs.

**(Management Office)  
><strong>

Meanwhile in the management office, Jason and Bianca stand on opposite sides of the office staring at Kat. She is sitting on the floor with a semi-circle of white candles lit in front of her, herbs and essences burning in various bowls. The Artifacts of Moirae are placed in a triangular formation outside her circle of white candles with the Sword of Power in front of her. Both of them have taken off their helmets There are other candles in the room as well. Both of them stand across from Kat watching her**.**

"They should be in place," Kat replies sitting back with her hands on her knees, "Okay magic time. You ready to, heh heh, kill me? Anyone think I can pull off the ultimate Harry Potter trick in the book?"

"Starting to be leaning towards that but hopefully you can work that Harry Potter mojo before I have to," Bianca slightly joked, "Besides if you're looking for an apprentice do you mind if I could drop in a resume?"

"Is it true that the others said that your descendants knew some magic that involved controlling the dead?" Jason asked curiously.

"Mostly curses I think but didn't bother looking into that," Bianca replied a bit nervously, "Some of the elder women in the tribe were believe to be necromancers. They could basically control the dead and stuff like this. Don't you think that's cool?"

"Good, fun or maybe great but in my opinion being a necromancer is pretty much frowned upon in the spiritual realm," Kat said nervously, "But a medium yeah they'll tolerate those but I met certified necromancers and mediums in England. Alright guys let's brace yourselves for what's about to come."

**"**Come on, Kitty-Kat I know you can do it," Jason whispered sincerely, "I'm with on this all the way love. Make it happen...work your magic."

**(Beneath the Seal)  
><strong>

Tommy and Kimberly have managed to lead the others and the potentials down through the seal into cavern deep beneath the seal. The entire group walks forward to the edge of a cliff where they can look out and see thousands upon thousands of Turok Patrollers below them on the floor of the cavern. Tommy surveys the area and looks around where they're standing on the edge of the cliff around their area ten multicolor warned out pillars. Each of the pillars contained something that looks like a crystal hole meant to drive the power crystals inside. Billy and the others surveyed the area trying to formulate a plan as each of them gripped the power crystals in their hands tightly.

"Okay I got to keep telling myself I'm not worried," Tommy replied psyching himself up as he looks around slack-jawed, "I'm not worried. I'm not worried at all."

"Yeah we shouldn't be worried right Handsome?" Kim said trying to psyche up while hearing the Turok Patrollers growling and making noise as they mob below them.

"I'm not worried at all," Adam said trying to hide his nervousness, "Besides we gone for the mission impossibles. The mission insanities is a first on our list as a team right guys?"

"I'm not worried...not for a bit," Tommy kept repeating.

"Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Jason's whole bathroom speech right about now dad," Rosaline said nervously gripping her weapon.

"Huh Tommy, Kimberly, huh coaches? Do we have a game plan laid out?" Desmond said looking a bit frightened.

"I'm not worried...as long as Kat can work her spell before they..." They were suddenly interrupted when the Turok Patroller look up at Tommy and gang, "Before...the see us." The snarling Turok Patroller army rushes toward the cliff where Tommy, Kimberly and the others are positioned. As the Turok Patroller army advances toward them, Tommy is determine to holds his ground as he instructs the others to hang on as he mutters under his breath."Come bro, Kat we need you to pull through..."

**(Management Office)  
><strong>

Back in the office Kat is performing a spell while holding onto the sword laid out in front of her. Suddenly, she's overcome with power. The Artifacts of Moirae start to glow once again around her forming a triangular barrier around Kat as Jason and Bianca look on. However, Jason notices a change in Bianca's face closing her eyes for a moment. Seconds later, Bianca opens her eyes smiling and filled with confidence. Jason notices a multicolor glow emitting from Bianca while the young girl finds herself being infused with a strong surge of power. She stares watching as the sword and Kat start to glow with a bright white light. "Oh my Goddess...I can feel it..." they hear Kat mutter breathlessly. Jason smiles at Kat as their minds flashback to the meeting in the living room yesterday.

**_(FLASHBACK_)  
><strong>

_**"So here's the part where you make a choice: What if you could have that power...now? In every generation, one team is called forth to defend the universe from the forces of evil. The reason is because a bunch of intergalactic knights who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful people with unlimited resources at their disposal I could give them credit," Tommy said sternly pointing at Kat as she whimpers. "This woman here...is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule by rewriting fate and destiny. I say our power...should be your power as well. Tomorrow, Katherine will use the essence of the sword to change our destiny. From now on, every person in the world who is destined to become a Power Ranger, will be a Power Ranger. Every person who could have that power, will have the power to stand up and fight for the greater good. We're Power Rangers...each and everyone of us. Make your choice, are you ready to be strong and accept your destiny?"**_

_**"It's not about right, not about wrong. It's about power. Who's got it? Who knows how to use it?" Kimberly said, "You're thinking to yourself this is impossible and this will transcend everything you know about the line and legacy of the Power Rangers. With great power comes great responsibility and it was something we learned long ago, now it is your turn. What we have in our possession represents the very essence and legacy of what makes a true hero. We may have power to fight evil but it's more than just power to defeat the forces of evil. In the darkest nights and in the darkest hours you're questioning yourselves are you worthy to take up the mantle? We alone have unlimited power at our disposal but we alone as a team know deep inside of us we can't wield this power alone. A true hero possesses the heart and soul of humanity. They fight for the things that tie them to this world and a person who is pure of heart relies on the courage and strength of the people they need in order to survive a fight."**_

**_"Every journey is paved with a starting point with many paths to create," Tommy said holding the sword in his hand. "The legacy of the Power Rangers begins with a choice to embrace destiny or not, to walk the path knowing how much is at stake. Everything comes full circle and now comes our time to passed the to call forth a new legacy to stand up and fight. You're coming to a crossroads now and now it is your turn to take control of your destiny and fate. Our destiny and our mission is about the regenesis, the revolution, and redefinition of the Power Rangers. This here alone, will answer that question for us. However, do you all have the heart and soul to choose to let us fulfill our mission? That we leave to you."_**

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

The Sword of Power continues to glow multicolor in Kat's hands as streams of multicolor light beams escape from the sword. Kat's hair turns is completely multicolor, and she's still glowing with light from the spell. Her facial expression is one of divine ecstasy as she looks heaven-ward. Kat pants as the power runs through her. What Jason is witnessing is something beyond his wildest dreams as their Ninjetti powers manifest sensing and feeling the surge of power inside the potential Rangers. In their minds they could see deep within the cavern Tommy and the others witnessing the infusion of the power coins as each of the potentials begin to emit a multicolor glow like Bianca.

**(Beneath the Seal)**

The Turok-Patroller army continues rush toward Tommy and team as they stand on the cliff's edge waiting for battle. Seconds later, a stream of multicolor beams of lights flood the cavern as each of the potentials are hit with a multicolor beam of light as their bodies begin to emit a multicolor glow of light. The power coins in their hands are infused with power from the essences of the sword while each of them close their eyes and breathe in taking in the infusion of power. Tommy, Kimberly and the others feel another surge of power rushing through them when the Metallic Armor power up activates as they can feel the very essence of the sword's power and that of their entire legacy fueled in them and the potentials. Once the power surge and infusion stops, seconds later the potentials open their eyes to find their coins fully charged with power and smiling in amazement.

"I feel stronger than ever," Aidan smiled sternly, "Our destiny...it's time now."

"These guys are dust," Rosaline smiled confidently looking at Tommy and the others. "We're ready."

"Now show them...who's got the power!" Tommy said confidently, "Now you have it too it's time to use it."

"It's time...IT'S MORPHING TIME!" the potentials yelled filling the cavern with a strong multicolored light once again.

Soon, the young group were no longer potentials, now they fully morphed into Power Rangers marveling in the costumes on them and the power surging inside. The Turok-Patroller army rushes Tommy's gang as Tommy and Kimberly fights them off with kicks and punches as usual, but the other potentials have super strength now as well. Desmond jumps and kicks a Turok-Patroller down while Penny punches a Turok Patroller in the face, knocking it down. Virgil fights one off while Rosaline shoots a Turok Patroller through the heart and Chan beheads one. Bianca joins the fight making her way down into the cavern blasting three Turok Patrollers in a row while Tommy and Kimberly clear a path to join the others with Kimberly striking two more down with her power bow. The scene on the cliff starts to look like a slobber knocker as they continue to hold the line at the cliff as more Turok Patollers continue to advance.

**(Management Office/Hallways)  
><strong>

Kat pants as the power runs through her long after Bianca left to make her way down to the cavern to join the fight. When the Sword of Power stops glowing, so does Kat. Jason notices her hair is back to normal, but she herself is still recovering from the incredible experience of that spell. She collapses to her side, panting, but still smiling as Jason rushes to her side._  
><em>

"You...are a goddess," Jason whispers smiling tending to Kat, "That was out of this world."

"And we made the impossible happen...we can feel them," she smiles weakly as she slowly gets up and hands the sword to Jason, "Ha! That was nifty...now it's time to get this to Tommy."

"Alright come on, back to action!" Jason said as the two of them put their helmets on and rush out of the office and run down the hallways.

As they make their way towards the basement Tanya, Karone and Hayley are defending their exit together while Kat runs past her friend telling her morph. Incredibly Tanya activates her Zeo Morpher and finds herself once again in her Yellow Zeo Ranger Suit ready to fight. Making their way down the hallways Jason and Kat could hear the snarling sounds and footsteps of the Turok Patrollers and Dark Judges coming from all four hallways on the main floor instructing everyone to get ready.

"I think they're coming," Hayley said gripping her sword in hand, "Oh God, I'm terrified...but I got no powers of some sort, just usually the brains of building stuff or I'm being sarcastic."

"I've seen evil things all over this galaxy this doesn't compare to it," Karone said readying her blasters, "Hey...we're with you all the way."

"You know it's helps to picture happy things," Tanya said seeing the small group of Turok Patrollers coming towards them, "Picture happy things like candy canes, lakes or...even strawberries."

"Strawberries!" Hayley replies angrily holding up her sword, "Red, plush...delicious, deathly allergic strawberries."

The main lobby soon turned into a second front battleground as some of the Turok Patrollers started running up from the cavern and into the art gallery. The north hallway becomes flooded with Turok Patrollers as Ashley, Andros and Zhane defend their exit but manage to hold their own despite being far outnumbered. Andros uses his Spiral Saber to slice one of the Turok Patrollers across the neck while Ashley and Zhane punch and kick them as they continue to come. In the south hallway, TJ, Carlos and Cassie fight valiantly as another group enters their corridor. Cassie uses her Satellite Stunner to blast two of them in a row while Carlos and TJ use their Astro Axe and Lunar Lance to cut down a few of them. They spot a display of a Sun Dial hanging from the ceiling as Carlos instructs Cassie to shoot it as the Sun Dial comes crashing on top of the group of Turok Patrollers.

Down in the east hallway, the Dino Rangers start blasting the oncoming Turok Patrollers entering their corridor. Connor and Ethan use their Tyranno Staff and Tricera Shield to blast down two rows of Turok Patrollers. They spot a few Dark Judges coming from within the crowd as Kira and Trent use their Ptera Grips and Drago Sword to cut them down. The quartet find themselves far outnumbered but manage to hold their own as they charge up going Super Dino Mode while more continue to flood the hallways. In the east hallway, Tanya sneaks into the office to reposition the Moirae while Karone and Hayley hold their own to defend their exit. Seeing the book of Meridian she chants the incantation as they start glowing filling the office with a strange light as she blasts three Dark Judges down. She continues to recite the incantation until the artifacts continue to glow on their own and rejoins Hayley and Karone outside in the hallways.

**(Beneath the Seal)**

Back down inside the seal Tommy, Kimberly and the others continue to fight off the Turok Patrollers who are starting to out number the gang. The potentials are still fighting them as well. Some of them continue to sneak past the group running up towards the art gallery as Jason and Kat run down and fight their way into the cavern carrying the Sword of Power. "Tommy! Catch!" Jason yells throwing the sword to him. Tommy catches the sword and is immediately able to kill the Turok Patroller faster, than before, destroying them quickly. A Turok Patroller attacks Kimberly, who is able to fend them off with ease now_. _

"I could get used to this," Kimberly smirks standing behind Tommy, "You gotta love the rush don't you Handsome?"

"You could say that again!" Tommy replied yelling at the others, "Keep the line together! Everyone hold their ground and drive them to the edge!"

The battle is going well for Tommy, Kimberly and the gang as they are able to keep up with the endless number of Turok-Patroller that come for them. Rosaline goes after one of the with intensity we've never before seen in her. Tommy uses the sword to behead a Turok Patroller while Kimberly continues to strike them down with her power bow. The group is spread out evenly around the cliff while Tommy's eyes are drawn to the ten multicolor pillars perched around the cavern at the edge of the cliff the group is holding and defending. The ten originals start to notice the power crystals in their possession glowing as each of the pillars start to glow faintly corresponding to their representative colors. As Tommy continues to cut down more Turok Patrollers with the sword he begins to feel a different sensation and power emitting from it the more he uses it. He and Kimberly stares at the pillars and then his eyes are drawn to a mystical object down below the cavern realizing what needs to be done.

"You guys it's time to make our move!" Kimberly ordered her friends as the the ten of them started fighting their way towards the guarded pillars, "Rocky! Adam! You guys the power crystals!"

Rocky sees one of the nearby pillars as him, Adam, Kimberly and Tommy fight their way towards the faintly red colored pillar. Adam, Kimberly and Tommy cut a pathway for Rocky to make his way toward the pillar. Once Rocky stands in front of the pillar he takes out the red power crystal and looks down at the insert holder. The glow from the red power crystal gets brighter responding to the pillar as Rocky forcefully stabs the red power crystal into the pillar. Seconds later, sudden jolt of power crackles inside the pillar as it glows brightly red. However while Tommy finishes cutting down another Turok Patroller, he feels an incredible jolt of tiny red lightning bolts course through the sword as Tommy suddenly winces and moans in pain from the unexplained surge.

"Tommy what's happening?" Rocky asks watching Tommy stumble back. He sees a power bolt surge run through the sword after staking the red power crystal as the others could see what is happening, "Tommy, the sword!"

"Whatever is you just did...make sure you guys do it argh!" Tommy screams wincing in pain holding the sword, "I think it's working! Adam get to the next pillar now!"

"You got to stop this we don't know what the hell is..." Kimberly said worried looking at Tommy while Adam fought his way to the next pillar. It was then she noticed what was happening as Adam stake the glowing black power crystal into the black colored pillar. The others saw the black colored pillar surge with power while Tommy looked at the sword and could see tiny bolts of black lightning surge throughout the sword as he winced again. A look of disbelief came over Kimberly's face realizing as the black colored pillar glowed similar to the red colored pillar. "Oh God...the pillars, you're using them to charge up all the power in the sword? Tommy, what's happening to you?"

"We're finishing what was started," Tommy looked over at Kimberly. "You with me?" He asked. Kimberly looked over at Tommy and she nodded.

"I'm with you," she replied, "Tell me what I need to do?"

Tommy held his hand out to her. "Fight alongside me all the way to the bottom of this cavern," Kimberly nodded behind her helmet and grabbed his hand. Tommy gripped the Sword of Power tightly in his hands letting the surge of power run throughout his body. Whatever this power charge is somehow it was making his stronger inside seeing the mystical object down at the bottom of the cavern. He yelled towards Jason and the others. "No matter what hold the line and get to the pillars! Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kimberly said, "Let's do this...let's finish this now!"


	48. Power Play: Part Two

**Chapter 48: Power Play (Part Two)**

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! First of all I like to thank everyone who has been following the story and I really appreciate the reviews. There are only a few more chapters left to go in this story and the goal is to have it done before I go back to school. So much for going back to earn a second business diploma lol! Anyways after some consideration there is going to be a sequel to this story but I don't know how long it will be. However, I can assure it won't have this many chapters as this story lol. On a side note, people picked up on the BTVS references in some of my chapters because I like to throw those in every so often as homage to one of my fave cult shows. Anyone would agree that their were some good monologues during its run of the show? Some of the ideas of the last season of BTVS inspired this story but the plot, characters and the concept is still mine just to clear up things. Anyways hope you all enjoy the story and I still appreciate the reviews coming in!)**

**(Beneath the Cavern)**

"Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge!" Tommy ordered the newly Power Rangers, "Don't let them escape the cavern! Everyone hold your ground by all means!"

"Guys the pillars! Fight your way to the pillars and activate them!" Kimberly yelled to their friends, "Use the power crystals to activate them! We need backup to get to that!"She pointed towards the object as the other eight veterans set their eyes on i t.

Jason was nearby fighting alongside Kat and Billy a small group of Turok Patrollers while the numbers continue to increase fighting to get to Tommy and Kimberly. Adam and Rocky regrouped by the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the seal holding their position with the group of Rangers that included Virgil, Rosaline and Aidan fighting. The new rangers saw what was going on and quickly reposition themselves on around the edges of the cliff to buy the veterans time to get to the pillars. By the time Trini, Aisha and Zack activated the yellow, silver and orange colored pillars, they started glowing simultaneously as half the dormant color pillars started powering up. The Sword of Power continued to charge up in Tommy's possession with every pillar activated but not without any physical strain done to Tommy. However, for every charged up surge Tommy felt with every power crystal his friends staked into the pillar, the more it got painful to maintain the infusion and surge ripping him inside out.

Literally what he was planning to do was convert all the energy and power from the pillars and using the sword to contain and hold it Tommy planned to unleash it all to finish this once and for all. There was one more push he needed when he revealed what they were fighting to get to. In the distance he could vaguely see Lokar eying them with a look of rage and fury seeing the Sword of Power charge up with a tiny bolt of lightning surge from the yellow, silver and orange pillar. The object looked like a crystallized egg but what it represents was the life essence and power of first forces of ancient evil. Without anytime to explain Tommy and Kimberly used their Ninjetti powers to mentally send a vision to their friends about what they planned to do.

Soon, the numbers game was starting to catch up to them as they started to see some of the newly made Power Rangers fall in battle. While Tommy and Kimberly fought alongside Jason and Kat to get them to their pillars in the far distance they could see Thatcher fall in battle alongside two other new Rangers. Billy was speechless seeing the three young teens fall dead and demorphed leaving their limp bodies lying on the ground as he defiantly staked the blue power crystal into the blue color pillar activating it as he blasted the group of Turok Patrollers to avenge the young teens' deaths.

"Six down four to go bro!" Jason said decapitating a trio of Turok Patrollers, "That thing at the bottom of the cavern. It's what brings life to the ancient evil forces of Lokar. The Turok Patroller army isn't it?"

"The remnants of Lokar's power that the first Power Rangers contained and sealed beneath the Seal of Talel. The pillars are used to hold the power at bay but we're going to do things differently. We're changing the rules," Tommy answered while Kimberly fired two more shots, "Oh crap some of them are starting to fall! We can't let them kill anymore of the newly formed Rangers you hear me? That crystallized egg...I'm going to destroy it. We do that we wipe out the power within this cavern and foil the Source's plans! We're not looking for containment, we're looking for destruction of these evil bastards once and for all!"

"They're starting to make their way up to the gallery! We're getting outnumbered here!" they could hear Rocky and Adam yelling in the distance. "Guys we don't know how long we could last!"

"Tommy the more pillars we activate, the more unstable this place starts to be!" Trini yelled as the power surges from the activated pillars started causing minor tremors.

"Kat, Jason get to the next two pillars right now!" Tommy ordered, "Kim and I will hold these primal clay brains off! Guys just hold on for a little longer we're begging you!"

"Semsa nahl eresh a'lahm!" Kat shouted using her Ninjetti Raven Staff to cast a powerful magical blast at a dozen of Turok Patrollers. "Alesh ashtoreth!" She sent another blast that vaporized two more Turok Patrollers who tried to go after Jason, "This place reeks of evil but yet my magic is still in tact. Pretty nifty tricks I've picked up haven't I?"

"You could say that again babe!" Jason said shooting a row of oncoming Turok Patrollers. The two of them made their way to the purple colored pillar as Kat pulled out the purple power crystal and staked it into the pillar activating it. Once the pillar started glowing the Sword of Power charged up again now with the tiny bolts of purple lightning as another dose of power surged and infused inside both Tommy and the sword. "The young love couple is in trouble there! Go help them I'm going to activate the next pillar right now!" Kat went off to help Desmond and Penny's group who were fighting their best to defend their area of the edge of the cliff. Jason fought his way to the gold colored pillar and ironically Tommy and Kimberly were there fighting to get the crystallized egg.

"The purple pillar is activated Tommy!" Kimberly said punching and kicking down a few more enemies. The sword in Tommy's possession was surging with massive energy and power that Tommy struggled to continue with the surge and infusion. "That doesn't look really safe Handsome I'm telling you right now!"

"When do you think we ever did anything safe?" Tommy said wincing and moaning in pain striking down two more enemies with the sword. "We got three more pillars to activate!"

"Mom, dad they're trying to break through the line here! A few of us already dropped there's too many of them!'' Rosaline said tiredly trying to continue to fight. In the distance Kimberly could see a Turok Patroller coming towards her daughter that in a swift movement Kimberly drew an arrow out and used her power bow to save her daughter from the oncoming foes in the distance. She started blasting a couple more down who were climbing up the cliff towards the group defending the stairwell exit out of the cavern. "Thanks for the cover fire mom! Good aim!"

"I got your cover fire right here guys!" Kimberly continued yelling shooting down the Turok Patrollers climbing up the cliff. "Don't give up this isn't the time or place to stop fighting!"

**"**Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge!" Tommy yelled continuing to fight, "We can't let them win! We have to activate the pillars by any means..." Tommy stops and looks down to see that a Turok Patroller has stabbed him with a sword from behind, piercing his abdomen. He stumbles forward and collapses to the ground, face-first as his helmet comes off. Kimberly, Jason and the others are still fighting off the Turok Patrollers. Once Jason makes his way towards the pillar he notices Tommy lying on the floor**.**

"Tommy!" Jason yells rushing to Tommy's side, "Kim get over here! It's Tommy!" She hears Jason yelling until she notices Tommy lying on the floor as she quickly rushes to him. She quickly removes her helmet to check up on her husband.

"Oh God Tommy are you alright?" she replies frantically, "Don't you dare quit on us! We've gotten this far and don't you dare quit on me please!"

Despite the dull pain in his abdomen, Tommy leans up on his elbows weakly staring at his best friend and his wife. "Make sure they hold the line." Tommy replies to Jason handing the sword to Jason then turning to Kim. "Activate the pillars, Beautiful...we're not finish by a long shot. The mission is what matters."

"I'm with you all the way don't you worry," Kim said putting her helmet back on, "Just hang tight we'll do the rest of the work for you."

"We'll hold the line," Jason said sternly, "Till the very end."

Jason reluctantly takes the sword and goes back into the battle as Tommy stays in place on the floor, grunting in pain_._ Kimberly manages to provide cover fire for Jason by stabbing the guy behind her without looking at him dashing towards the gold colored pillar. Jason uses the sword to cut down a few Turok Patrollers in his way and ends up staking the gold power crystal into the pillar causing it to glow and activate. After activating the gold colored pillar, Jason notices a gold surge of tiny lightning bolts charge up the sword. However, a Turok Patroller comes from behind him and begin to wrap its arms around Jason's neck. Soon they begin to dogpile on him and quickly turns to Kimberly.

"Kimberly!" Jason tosses the sword to her as he is buried in enemies. Kimberly grabs it, starts hacking away working her way back to Tommy's side. Rosaline sees her parents in trouble as she fights her way towards them as Adam and Rocky tell her to help her parents. Everyone else continue to battle the hordes of Turok Patrollers climbing up the cavern walls to the edge of the cliff where they're position. However, this time they try to make their way to the newly activated pillars in an attempt to to destroy them until Kimberly and Jason yell to their friends and the other Rangers.

"Everyone hold your position around the top of the cavern and make sure you hold the line!" Kimberly ordered, "Do not let them escape or by any means destroy the pillars! Keep them at bay!"

"Right now I'm hoping our support team upstairs is fairing better than we are up in the gallery!" Zack said blasting another row of oncoming enemies.

**(The Hallways)**

Meanwhile upstairs in the art gallery, everyone else is also fairing their share in combating the numbers game against Lokar's forces. Andros, Ashley and Zhane guard their exit in the north hallway as the Turok Patroller make their way toward them. Ashley holds her Star Slinger but stays cautiously away from the fight as Andros engages the ancient primal putties head on. Andros can hold them back, but not kill them, so Ashley pulls a rope, dropping a sandbag and opening a skylight window in the ceiling, flooding the room with sunlight and causing the Turok Patrollers to burn and dust in front of them.

"No wonder why they hated the light, spent so many years in the dark," Ashley smirked to the piles of dust, "We call that the greenhouse effect. Very dangerous and highly contagious."

"Huh Ash a little help here!" Andro replies as another Turok Patroller attacks and knocks him down while Ashley and Zhane goes to help fight it off.

"We're totally being outnumbered here!" Zhane said furiously cutting down a few more coming down the corridor, "I don't know how much longer we could keep this up!"

Down the west hallway the Dark Judges have made their way to the fight and are attacking Hayley. Tanya and Karon fights them off, but there are too many. While Karone shoots one with her blaster defending Hayley, she quickly sees another approaching that in a quick instant she shoves Hayley down. The Turok Patroller slices diagonally though Karone's torso from behind, delivering the death blow that was meant for Hayley. Karone is too late to react that with her last ounce of life and strength she tosses her blasters to Tanya who furiously starts blasting away at the Dark Judges. Hayley is shock beyond belief for the death of a close ally that she grips her sword and furiously beheads two of the Dark Judges.

"That was for Karone," Hayley said in an icy vengeful tone.

"Stay frosty Hayley this is going be one bumpy ride!" Tanya said furiously blasting away, "If they want out...they'll have to go through us to get out!"

In the south hallway another group of Dark Judges have found TJ, Cassie and Carlos as well. While they fight the Dark Judges, one stabs TJ in the stomach. Carlos kills the Dark Judge that stabbed TJ, then catches TJ in his arm as he falls toward Carlos. After dispatching the small trio of Dark Judges, Cassie rushes to Carlos and TJ's side seeing the extent of TJ's injuries. However, they could tell in their friend's eyes that it was pretty fatal and that he was losing a lot of blood and it will be in a matter of minutes before he bled out to death.

"I brought these in case of an emergency plan," TJ said wheezing for breath revealing a detonator and explosives, "Those bastards are going to keep coming unless we seal their exit route."

"What are you planning to do?" Cassie replied worried as he gaze at the explosives, "These explosives are remote detonated unless..."

"I lure them you guys set off the trigger," he said grasping for air, "We're going to blow these suckers to kingdom come! So much for going out with a bang huh?"

"Oh the hell with that there is no way you're going to go kaboom!" Carlo argued, "We're going to get you help buddy just hang tight!"

"No you two are going to get out of here and those suckers aren't stepping one foot out of this place to terrorize the world!" TJ said defiantly, "Help me set up the charges and when it's in place bolt down that hallway as fast as you can and help our friends and allies! Besides Carlos, your nephew needs a living relative member to keep him in line! The mission is what matters...remember no victory without sacrifice!"

Down in the west hallway, the Dino Rangers are holding their own as the Dark Judges find the team. Trent and Ethan slice through a bronze statue to build as a barrier to keep the enemies from making their way to their exit. Minutes later they heard a loud explosion coming from the south hallway as they see Carlos and Cassie making their way towards them. Soon Connor notices smoke and debris filling up the west side of the art gallery.

"Everyone take cover!" Cassie yelled pressing the detonator as a blast shook the building.

"What the hell happened?" Connor asked as him and Kira came to Carlos and Cassie's aid, "Where is TJ?"

"TJ is dead," Carlos said in a dull sad tone, "He took out the entire south hallway and the Dark Judges that were trying to break through. It's all rubble and debris from there. He sealed off the south side of the gallery."

"I'm sorry about the loss of your friend," Kira said sincerely, "He was a Power Ranger till the end."

"We're going to hold our ground until Tommy and the others come out with the potentials," Carlos said with determination, "Whatever sons of bitches crawl out of that basement seal if it moves...kill it! Anything else coming from all sides make sure it doesn't see the light of day! We're not leaving until our friends survive their trip down under!"

Meanwhile, Tanya notices the Artifacts of Moirae shining brightly as tremors continue to occur throughout the building. Whatever was happening above or below the grounds of the art gallery it was causing an unsuitability amount of force. However, the intensity and the magic emitting from the three artifacts was becoming overwhelming for Lokar's forces that it started repelling them back giving her and Tanya the opportunity to hold their ground. In the north hallway, Andros, Ashley and Zhane notice smoke and debris covering the south hallway of the gallery and a strong presence of energy from the east hallway.

"Okay that doesn't sound good," Tanya said worried, "Feels like this place is about to fall apart! Come on guys where the hell are you?"

**(Beneath the Cavern)**

Tommy still wheezes, looking at his legs and feet but everything a bit blurred. He sees the body of a newly made Ranger right in front of him, eyes wide, very dead. Two more rangers fall as Tommy struggles to make his way to the nearby white color pillar with the white power crystal in hand. He crawls his way to the foot of the pillar, but finally lying down on the ground weak and wounded. For a moment he sees Rosaline is backed against a wall, her weapon knocked from her hand trying to steady herself. He on the grounds looks up to see the one sight he never look forward to seeing, Lokar, the Source of Evil in a mocking tone mimicking the wound on his body onto its own.

"Oh no...and look how the mighty have fallen wouldn't you say hero?" Lokar mocks in a sneering evil manner, "I must applaud you with your valiant effort white knight. I'm guessing the story ends with good triumphing over evil but you know something you almost had me running for my money. You pulled a nice trick, the Houdini of all magical spectacles. You came pretty close to smacking me down left, right and center. Do you honestly think even with all the power you have at your disposal do you think it is enough to get the job done? You can't outwit the hand of fate or else it will come back to bite you in the ass. So what is the game plan now hero? How does the story end for heroic forces of good? Tell me something Tommy...what more do you want?"

"You know something for the prime source of evil in the universe you sure are full of yourself," Tommy replied through gritted teeth as he was starting to feel his strength coming back to him, "I'm going to tell you how this story. It ends with us making you don't ever see the light of day you son of a bitch. The story ends with me driving into the very core of your dominion our claim...that this is our world, and our fate is what we make of it." Suddenly Tommy sits up leaning against the white colored pillar as he stands up and looks defiantly at Lokar with the power crystal in hand. "I'm going to stake my claim on it because I will look evil in the eye and spit in its face."

"Do you think you can beat me? I will unleash the hell on earth you vile humans!" Lokar snaps standing in front of Tommy

"What I want right now," Tommy said gripping the white power crystal," I want you... to get out of my face!"

In one motion Tommy furiously stakes the white power crystal into the pillar as a massive power surges activates it and it glows. Kimberly sees tiny bolts of white lightning surge through the Sword of Power. She smiles as she sees Tommy standing and throws the sword to Tommy. He catches it and swings it with a mighty force, knocking three Turok Patroller off the cliff at once. Tommy feels a massive jolt and surge of power flowing through him but this time he manages to withstand the infusion and surge of power flowing through him. He continues to fight while he concentrates pouring every ounce of his power and life force converting it to energy and converting it into the sword.

Jason manages to find renewed strength and kicks him assailants off of him as well. Kimberly takes out a few Turok Patrollers, as does the others finding renew strength in them. The newly formed Rangers begin to turn the tide as Penny takes out one enemy after another after another. Rosaline disarms one and decapitates another after recovering her weapon. Tommy knocks one off the cliff and kills one with the sword. Suddenly gasps and stumbles backward away from the fight as he clutches his chest.

"Oh, bollocks what the hell is that?" Kimberly looks up in shock as she makes her way to the last pillar. Suddenly lights shoots up from the pillar, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the management office past Tanya and Hayley and through to the open sky. She sees Tommy starting to glow as the Sword of Power begins to charge up as the pillars begin to concentrate its energy directly at him, "Oh God Tommy!"

Tommy rushes to Kimberly's side feeling an overwhelming surge of power inside of him. He needs the last push in order to gain enough power to destroy the crystallized egg, the essence of Lokar's ancient forces once and for all. It is becoming a struggle for him converting the energy from the pillars, the essence of the sword, his own Ranger powers and his very life force into one concentrated force to defeat Lokar. The pillars begin to works its magic as the the Turok Patrollers are vaporized throughout the cavern. However, it begins to slowly create a barrier around the entire cavern aligning the stream of energy from one to another. The ground starts shaking as Jason calls out to the others_._

"What the hell is going on?" Rosaline yelled as everyone rushes to the stairs, "Oh sweet Jesus what is that?"

"Come on everybody out now!" Jason yelled as the others rush the teens up the stairs that lead up to the seal. The power emitting from the pillars is becoming too unstable as the ground continues shake as everyone starts making a quick exit out of the seal. "This place is about to fall apart in pieces move it!"

**(Hallway)**

The teens manage to demorph quickly rushing out of the basement and up to the main lobby of the art gallery. Aisha and Trini see Hayley and Tanya helping them up on their feet quickly getting a glance of the glowing Moirae in the office. Andros, Ashley and Zhane make their way outside the front entrance of the gallery as the ground continues to shake around the area. The Dino team make their way out to the front entrance ushering the teens out of the building as Jason and the other veterans as debris and bubble from the building starts to fall around them.

"Everyone this way!" Billy yelled, "This place is falling apart because of the energy from the pillars!"

"We'll be safe outside the magnitude of the energy being release is a mile radius!" Kat replied panicking, "We have to get as far from ground zero as possible!"

"Yeah but where the hell are we going to go?" Jason asked as the others demorphed, "Obviously whatever shit is happening beneath the ground isn't going to do some good for us?"

"Wait, where's my mom and dad?" Rosaline yelled frantically searching for her parents. To everyone else amazement, they stared as Jason's body started suddenly glowing along with the other original Power Rangers. "Okay...what's going on with you guys?"

"Whatever is happening I'm feeling a bit strange inside," Jason said as the glow emitting from their bodies got brighter. Whatever spectacle was going on no one didn't have time to react as the area around the art gallery was soon engulfed in a strange blinding light as everyone closed their eyes tightly.

**(Beneath the Seal)**

Tommy's thought started sensing the inner turmoil inside of Kimberly as he continued to struggle to maintain the incredible infusion and surge of power within him. She picked up on his thoughts realizing what is about to transpire and it frighten her to the core. The two of them took their helmets off staring at each other with a mixture of both sadness and also a look of clarity and acceptance. The power surge emitting from the pillars around the cavern continued to cause the ground to shake around them. Kimberly knew what will happen as she continued to grip the pink power crystal in her hand as the two stared at the last remaining dormant pillar. An voice then echoed in their minds about outcome._  
><em>

_"Death is your art. You make it with your hands, day after day. That final gasp. That look of peace. Part of you is desperate to know: What's it like? Where does it lead you?"_

The two of them looked down at the target in sight and their objective goal. The turmoil inside of her continued to rage on as Tommy concentrated hard to maintain all the power and energy surging in his body. However, it wasn't all about life and death. Another thought crept into their minds reminding them of the things that matter to them._  
><em>

_"What makes this generation different from the ones before us is the idea that we fight for something. Our ties to this world and to our lives is what gives us our strength, the idea that its our humanity that keeps us going. It's more than just a duty, we have a cause to fight for and its those potential Rangers and everything we hold dear to our hearts."_

Reluctantly, Kimberly was forced to step back as she found herself against the dormant pink pillar with the power crystal in her hand. Tommy looked down at the bottom of the cavern at the very essence they were destined to destroy, the power of the last pure ancient forces of evil existing. Tears were flowing freely through their eyes with every moment transpiring.

"Why are we the ones to weave fate?" Kimberly spat out, "I'm holding in my hands your fate, your life Tommy! How can I be strong to do this? Tell me what I need to do?"

"Every aspect of fate and destiny comes down to a matter of choice and what needs to be done," Tommy said, "Everything comes full circle, Beautiful. We choose how this story ends and it comes down to us, the choice that needs to be made. If you love me with all your heart and soul...look deep down and search inside yourself. You have to trust me."

"I can't trust myself not when we're trending the line of fate and destiny once again," she started crying, "How will I know if I made the right choice Handsome?"

"Because your heart will guide to chart our fate and destiny," he pleaded as she debated whether or not to activate the last pillar, "It all comes down to choice. Are you with me till the end?"

Kimberly closed her eyes and muster up all of her strength as she placed her hand on the pillar. She opened her eyes as she raised her hand. "I'm with you always." Staring deeply into Tommy's eyes he leaped down towards the crystallized egg as Kimberly forcefully staked the pink power crystal into the pillar. "Let's finish this once and for all."

The pillars around the cavern started glowing brightly as a barrier surrounded the area separating Tommy and Kimberly. The Sword of Power surged with tiny bolts of pink lightning as Tommy felt the painful and extreme infusion and surge of power coursing inside of him. Soon, beams of energy from the pillar struck the sword as it started glowing bright fueled with all the power inside. Tommy used his lifeforce energy to maintain the incredible power surging through him as he stared down at the essence of Lokar's influence.

_"Remember that you'll no longer live a half-life without the other half of your heart and soul. All we really need to survive is just one person and you have her, your pink crane, your heart and soul. Whatever happens to you my white falcon I will wait for you...always. I love you forever and eternally I'm yours**." **_He heard Kimberly's voice echo in his mind as he pointed the sword at the crystallized egg. His body started to convulse and jerk violently ready to unleash all the power and energy contained inside as he reared his sword up.

"Our fate, our destiny! This is all ends here!" Tommy yelled as he unleashes all the power and energy within the sword down on the crystallized egg. Seconds later, the very essences that contains the power of all the pure ancient evil created by the Source of Evil is smashed and broken into millions of pieces. Tommy unleashes three powerful slashes from the Sword of Power to destroy Lokar's forces as everything inside the cavern soon begins to collapses around them. He could feel all of his strength and power fading from him as a blinding light overtakes the inside of the cavern. Muttering up the last remnants of energy he concentrates before collapsing on the ground and letting the darkness claim him.

_**"**Kimberly...this one is for you," Tommy thought as he collapsed as the blinding light flooded the cavern, "Brennan, please protect the ones that I hold dear to my heart."_

**(Downtown Angel Grove)**

Moments later the ground stopped shaking and the blinding light had subsided while Jason and the others regained consciousness. Soon, everyone stared at the sight in front of them of the rubble and debris of what remained of the Angel Grove Art Gallery. The Dino and Space Rangers tended to the teens around the area as the original team no longer felt the presence of the forces from beneath the seal active. Something protected them from the destruction of the seal as Kat could no longer feel Lokar's power anymore.

"What the hell did this?" Jason said as the eight of them surveyed the site of the rubble hoping to find any sign of Tommy and Kimberly. "Do you think Tommy and Kim had something to do with this? Kat can you sense anything? We got to find them right away I'm hoping their safe."

"I don't feel any ounce of Lokar's power or that of anything that resembles ancient evil," Kat slightly grinned, "Looks like the seal and the foundations of Lokar's power is diminished."

"Can we please find my parents?" Rosaline asked. "I'm starting to feel a bad vibe inside."

"She's right let's survey the area and find Tommy and Kimberly," Jason said to his friends as they desperately searched for their missing friends. "Please God let them be alright."

Somehow by some miraculous turn of events, Kimberly managed to regain consciousness finding herself outside lying around the rubble and debris of the gallery. However, she could feel the dull aching pain inside of her as she tried to survey the area looking for Tommy. The shockwave and aftermath of the destruction of the crystallized egg left Kimberly's body reeling and aching that her limbs weren't working properly for her. However, something broke inside of her as she spotted Tommy lying unconscious and deathly still about fifteen feet away from her as she desperately crawled to his side.

Jason and Rosaline managed to find the couple but something was wrong as they spotted Kimberly crawling to Tommy, her face red and tears coming down her face. Jason called out to the others while Rosaline ran towards her parents as her heart broke into pieces watching her mom holding her father in her arms.

"Oh mom, what happened?" Rosaline asked staring at her father lying deathly still. "Is dad...is he..."

"Tommy? Handsome please stay with me," she pleading gently rocking Tommy in her arms, "Come on Handsome, open your eyes for me please? Tommy I can't live without you! You can't leave alone like this! You promise me this wouldn't be our fate after everything we've been through! Look we foiled Lokar's plans and created a whole new legacy! You see we won just like we predicted! How could you do this? Why? Tommy please wake up!"

"Everything comes full circle doesn't it Beautiful?" Tommy whispered trying to fight off the looming darkness creeping for him. He felt completely drained and tired using all of his strength and his power but he struggled to mutter the last remnants of strength his body had. He felt a calming peace being in the arms of the woman he loves more than his own life himself as he heard the faint footsteps of the others approaching. "We did didn't we...rewrite fate and destiny. Can you feel it?"

"Yeah...our handy work isn't it? You know you could be a self righteous bastard sometimes always putting the lives of others before yourself," she smirked slightly, tears streaming down her face, "Typical Tommy Oliver behavior, always the martyr for everything good in this world. I can feel it too, we changed the face of destiny you and me just like it was intended. You're the most strongest person I've ever met...I'm not as strong as you."

"Hey you're still one hell of a woman and a self righteous bastard like me is proud to have known the most wonderful person who captured my heart when I was sixteen years old. You're a strong woman Kimberly and I couldn't have survive living all those years without the other half of my heart and soul." Tommy smiled slowly as he lifted his hand and placed it gently on Kimberly's stomach. "This right here...is what we fought for we've done right by them. You make sure our children know that."

"No don't you dare say that...you tell your child that and then they'll know you their father loves them." Tommy smiled at her seeing how stubborn she still was. Tommy slowly lifted his hand and caressed her face, wiping the tears from her face. He stared over to his daughter who was kneeling beside him trying to hold in her emotions in_. _"Rosaline I want you to know I always loved you. I kept my promise to give you back your life. I'm proud as your father to see you become a strong woman like your mother."

"I'm glad to have you back in my life and I know that now and I love you. I don't want you to leave, daddy. You're my father you promise we be a family...don't quit on us like this!" Rosaline replied.

"You'll always be family and understand that things happen for a reason. We fight for the people we love and that's where true strength comes from, within the heart kiddo."

He stared back at Kimberly unable to focus, "Kim…be..strong," he breathed out. He felt his strength giving out exhausting himself, even he could tell. She felt him slipping away, His breathing slowed, his heartbeat was almost gone. "Noooo! Tommy, no!" She was almost pleading with him now. He spotted his friends and his eyes stared directly at his best friend. "Hey bro, make sure you guys keep on living and take care of everyone. I've repaid my debt back to you. Make sure Claire and Aaron grow up with their father by their side."

_"_Hey you're my best friend I'm not giving up on you that easily," Jason said kneeling down next to him, "I love you bro and you're going to also live too because you're not a quitter, not by a long shot."

"Hold on, Handsome, you're not going to die," she assured him. "Don't you quit on me or any of us we won't let you!"

Tommy gasped for air and he grabbed her hand. "Sometimes the hardest thing in this world is...to live in it. Promise me, all of you especially you Beautiful you'll live? Be brave and live...for me?," he assured her.

"Tommy…" she trailed off.

She choked back a sob and she stroked his face. "I love you Kim…always have…always will…" he trailed off. He fell limp and unconscious in her arms and he let her hand go. Kimberly held onto Tommy and she let out a sob.

"Tommy please don't leave me, please," she sobbed.


	49. Lessons From The Living

**Chapter 49: Lessons From the Living  
><strong>

**(Four Months Later)**

"It's me again just dropping by with some nice poinsettias. Everyone is coming back to town in a few days for Christmas holidays and ironically this month marks the one year anniversary when this all started. I can't believe one year ago we found ourselves thrust into this whirlwind adventure and look at us now? One year later our lives have changed drastically...I guess that's your handy work isn't it huh?" Rosaline replied softly the flowers on the small table. "Yesterday we were regular teenagers, small collective group of normal people from different walks of life. Oh boy you can't imagine how many of us are out there and we're making it our mission to find all the others. The ones whose destinies and fates haven't been awakened yet? I got to compliment you for having friends in high places, still fighting the good fight. They're still out there fighting and training the next generation, the future legacy of the Power Rangers. If only you could see it...how you helped redefine the face of fate and destiny."

The sounds of the machines echoed throughout the room as Rosaline continued to convene a conversation that entirely ended up being one sided. It was a routine for the last four months. A routine that the young teenager struggled with but willed herself to endure, praying for a slight glimmer of hope from the powers that be. "The mission part gets easier each day, more of us show up and appear being called for a higher calling but Billy is doing everything he can to prepare them. Oh yeah the duty thing that's a walk in the park, the part of living in the world and with life that's still a struggle. We're still holding our promise to keep on living but it gets hard each day, especially for mom. She's seven months pregnant you know and still hoping for a boy to even up the family and Elena and Hayden boy they're a handful. Gran and granddad passed away sometime ago so we were forced to attend the funeral in Beaufort. Gran succumbed to her illness and granddad suffered an unexpected stroke. I felt bad seeing the folks back in Beaufort but Amanda said don't look back I don't know what she meant. Sometimes I wish you were awake to tell me all about these metaphors. I'll keep coming here everyday until the powers that be repay you back for everything you've done for them. Mom tries her best to hold the fort and be brave, but deep down she's breaking inside. Don't blame her for not coming by because the worst thing about you not being here, is for her not being able to see you awake and smiling at her."

"Rosaline? It's five o'clock you know the drill?" she heard Trini coming into the room. "I need to update Tommy's charts."

"I know it's part of the routine and you're the nurse so you got a job to do," Rosaline sighed as she continued to stare at her father lying in a comatose state in the hospital bed while Trini filled out the patient charts.

It was how things were since the fight at the seal four months ago. Granted, that somehow Tommy miraculously survived but barely holding onto life after destroying the seal and Lokar's forces this was not the ideal picture they had for the reward of victory. The toll the battle left on him resulted in his current condition that rendered him comatose and with the uncertainty of knowing whether he'll be awake with the people who love him.

"Hey don't give up hope okay? You're just like him in every way with that fighting spirit and determination," Trini said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My mom is literally breaking apart on the inside that she can't last ten minutes in the room with him. What is sad is stop coming by to visit and it's becoming less and less because it's painful. She's trying to be strong, holding it together because that is what dad wanted and the fact she is also carrying his child. My God I already lost so many people in my life in the span of a year and it sucks. The reward you get for doing something good is this the result? I need someone to be strong for us, to ensure us that we'll cope but we can't. We were suppose to be a family and my adopted parents and grandparents all they wanted for me was to be happy with them, my family. This is what they fought for, the future they deserved and were deprived of for years because of the wrenches life threw at them! I wish my dad was awake to tell me that everything will be alright because he made us believe it despite how crappy life could be! How do you do it? How do you tell yourself to keep on going when you feel empty inside?"

"You have to for the people that matter. Sometimes the hardest part about the world is living in it. When things are tough you find something and you hold onto it and let it give you a reason to wake up everyday going through life," Trini assured her, "Your mom despite what is she feeling still wills herself to keep on going on for him. If circumstances like this rendered one of them not being able to go on, then the other will live for their sake. She's a strong person and I've been best friends with her for a very long time Rosaline. Do you think she stopped putting up a fight in the last four months when the doctors told her the possibility that Tommy will never wake up? It hurts her knowing he's lying here but in the back of her mind she's like you also, filled with hope of the chance Tommy will wake up. Like she says your father is no quitter, he's a fighter and there's no chance he'll turn his back against the people that matter."

"Do you think they'll be a chance he'll wake up before the baby is born?" she asked timidly.

"If you believe it, then hold onto that," Trini smiled, "Your mother still does so why shouldn't you? It's proof because you come here everyday with the assured hope everything works out fine in the end."

"Thanks Trini I appreciate it," she smiled back before looking at her watch, "Oh crap I got to go and pick up Elena and Hayden from grandma Melissa's place. Everyone is going to be here in a few days so maybe it will help mom cheer up."

"It will and hey kiddo take care of yourself," Trini said as Rosaline left for the day. Trini finished filling out the charts indicating the same condition her longtime friend was in as quietly walked over and placed a friendly kiss on his forehead. "I know you Tommy you're not going to give up on them, especially Kimberly. Just fight your way back to them because they need you more than you can imagine, just like the rest of us."

**(Sydney, Australia)**

"It's confirmed...the test came out positive," Kat replied holding up a pregnancy test, "We're having another baby, again."

"Third time is a charm huh Kitty-Kat?" Jason smiled kissing his wife. The two of them sat on the bed staring at the pregnancy test trying to process the life changing news. In the midst of packing for another trip back to their hometown the two of them were hit with some unexpected changes in regards to changes in Kat's health the last couple of weeks. It was then the two of them came to a consensus to take the test and now they're sitting on the bed reveling. "Hey...I'm ready for this and it will be exciting to tell the others about the good news." The two of them resumed their make-out session until they were interrupted by some unannounced viewers.

"Eww look Claire mommy and daddy are kissy kissy sucking face!" Aaron grinned smiling as him and Claire appeared in their bedroom. "See I told you they smooch all day."

"Why are you sucking mommy's face daddy?" Claire asked innocently, "Is that what you do when you close the door?"

"No mommy and daddy have something called special time," Jason smiled staring at his children, "And also they do grown up stuff that little curious children like the two of you will keep on figuring out until you're old enough."

"And for your information kids mommy and daddy don't suck face everyday," Kat replied as the kids sat on the bed, "And since your here we have something every important to tell you."

"What is it? Mommy? Daddy?" the kids asked.

"Daddy and I we're going to have another baby," Kat smiled as the kids were wide eyed with excitement, "You two are going to have a new little brother or sister in a couple of months."

"Really? That's so awesome mommy is having another baby again!" Aaron yelled in excitement, "I want a little brother to play with!"

"No it's going to be a girl because that is how it is!" Claire argued back, "Mommy, daddy I want a little sister!"

"Well we could figure that one out when the time comes but it's too early to tell you two if the baby will be a boy or girl," Jason told them hugging them both, "You two still have time to argue what the baby will be. However, no matter what happens we're going to love you both regardless equally. Besides, you two keep mommy and I on our feet you know that?"

"We love you daddy," Claire smiled hugging him, "Daddy, mommy? Aaron and I need help packing for our trip."

"Okay we'll be there to help you guys in a minute. Can you give us a few minutes first?" Kat smiled as the kids left the bedroom. "Hey, and make sure you don't pack any melted candy because it was hard scrubbing out chocolate stains from your carrier bags you hear me Aaron? Claire?"

"We understand mommy no melted candy for the trip!" they heard the kids yell.

Jason continued to pack the rest of his clothes to bring for their trip to Angel Grove and then his mind drifted back to his best friend. It has been four months since they foiled Lokar's plans and he remembered his promise to Tommy to look after everyone. He found himself doing what his best friend wanted him to do, focus on raising his children alongside Kat but he couldn't help but think of the others, especially Kimberly. Heck, if he went back would he be able to muster up enough strength to visit the hospital where Tommy laid comatose for four months?

"You're thinking about Tommy aren't you?" Kat asked sincerely placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm also worried about Kimberly as well and how she's handling things. It's hard for him not to be here, awake and with the people who care about him. Hey we promised one another we look out for each other because that's what friends do."

"I mean we're here back where we belong Aaron and Claire just like he promised us," Jason sighed, "It sucks knowing that Kim has to hold down the fort, being seven months pregnant and managing three other kids. This is what they dreamed of, the life we had for over ten years and yet those two couldn't get it? For four months Tommy's been lying in a coma with the possibility of never waking up and the damn powers that be can't grant him what he earned after everything he's done! Last year we all didn't bother celebrating Christmas because we spent it trying to keep a bunch of teenagers alive. This year my best friend is missing out on his first Christmas as a married man. It's just unfair and my little sister she's breaking on the inside trying to hold things together."

"You're right it does suck and you and I have been big advocates for them because what they have is what inspired our relationship. I wish I could find some spell to make it all go away, make my friend not feel anymore despair or sadness that the man she loves is lying in a coma. But we both know Kimberly and she's a strong woman and we have to be there for her regardless of the circumstances. More than ever, she needs to be surrounded by people who love and care about her."

"I wish we could call him up and tell him the good news that we're expecting another baby," he whispered. "I just wish he's awake so we could trade each other stories about raising our kids."

"I know how you feel...it sucks when you don't have your best friend around to trade stories with. However, we still have to hope Jason that Tommy will wake for all our sakes, especially Kimberly and the kids."

**(Angel Grove, California: The Boarding House)**

The silence and lack of ruckus and noise was still a major adjustment for Kimberly the last four months as she wondered around the large boarding house deep in thought. Occasionally, every once in awhile a couple tourists will come by looking for an overnight place to stay as the drive to support herself and their family came into factor. It has been like that for the last four months being paid visits by occasional acquaintances and friends to check up on her. This was what living life was like trying to resume getting back to the normal routine? However, for Kimberly it was needless to say that the last four months left her enduring an emotional rollercoaster ride as she quietly placed a hand on her growing belly. Her definition of living life the last four months was divided into two aspects: fulfilling an obligation to ensure never failing a mission and and the other part, living the normal regular life outside of duty.

Since the destruction and permanently rendering Lokar's power and influence by destroying the seal, Kimberly and the others made it their mission to help rebuilt Angel Grove and seek out to train the newly formed Power Rangers. In the aftermath of the events in the art gallery, Angel Grove was finally restored back to its normal state and with discretion left out the details involving Lokar. The citizens of the city went to resume living their lives and as part of another plan for fulfilling an obligation the nine original Rangers formulated a contingency plan regarding the future of the new Rangers.

Billy ended up becoming the new director of the newly formed NASADA and along with Andros, Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians. In the weeks following the end of the battle against Lokar the nine original Rangers gathered together to discuss the intentions in regarding the newly activated Power Rangers. The nine of them discovered NASADA's original plan to find all the potential Power Rangers around the world and train them using the unlimited funds, resources and technology to achieve their mission and objective. Initially, with thinking what Tommy will do in the situation they agreed to have NASADA use Angel Grove as a command central to train the new squadron with Billy overseeing it in NASADA alongside Kimberly and most of the originals. In the last four months, they already had established a couple of squads around the world with the unlimited resources at their disposal to find and locate any potentials and activated Power Rangers.

"Mama Kim, you got more postcards and letters," Elena, Rosaline and Hayden smiled coming into the living sitting down by Kimberly, "You must have a lot of pen pals around the world don't you?"

"Pretty much kiddo because your sister and I have a lot friends around the world," she said viewing the postcard, "Oh Rosie...this is one is from Penny and Desmond in England."

"What does it say?" Hayden asked curiously, "How are they doing?"

"Well it says that the Kat and the coven were able to locate five more discovered Rangers and bringing to the training facility by the coven near Westbury," Rosaline replied, "They also said that Bianca is receiving some training under the Westbury coven after learning of her abilities as a medium of some sort. Their is also references to the progress of Chan's squad in Beijing; Aidan and Tanya's squad in South Africa; Shi-Ann in Thailand; Quincy's squad in Rio; the Dinos in Reefside; Aisha's squad in Geneva, and Kat and Jason holding it down on the Australia and Oceanic front."

"According to Billy's latest report from NASADA there are approximately about twelve hundred Power Rangers worldwide and with this special designed NASADA venture, we have approximately three hundred working alongside us," Kimberly added. "That is why we have training facilities around the world to help them. After the last meeting at NASADA things have been looking up."

"Do you think they're are still more out there?" Rosaline asked, "Maybe dad's secret diary made more references..." She stopped herself short handed at the mention of Tommy knowing what will happen to her mother, "Huh mom listen I'm..."

"That's alright I can handle it," she sighed thinking about Tommy, "Anyways...your father's secret diary you all watched a year ago only makes reference to the teams in existence at the current time. After we got Katherine to cast the spell to bestow the power to activate all the potentials and turn them into full fledged Power Rangers everything changed." She took a deep breath leaning back on the couch. "We basically rewrote history and the legacy of the Power Rangers by changing fate and destiny."

"Don't be sad mama Kim," Hayden said giving her a hug, "Papa Tommy will wake up soon because Rosaline says so. He'll be here home with us."

"You're really sweet you know that buddy?" she smiled tearing up a bit, "Hey why don't you and Elena start setting up the table for dinner. Your sister and I will be there in a moment okay? Tonight is chicken roast night."

"Okay come Hayden let's go set up the table," Elena said walking to the kitchen with her twin brother, "Tuesday night...chicken roast night probably with mash potatoes and vegetables."

She could hear Tommy's words inside of her thinking about what the last four months has been like. _"Sometimes the hardest thing in this world is to live in it."_ The mission obligation was the easy thing Kimberly coped with without any problems with them and their friends looking out for the wellbeing and future line of the Power Rangers. Doing the day to day living proved to be an unbearable task. This was suppose to be their reward for everything they accomplished, their victory for defeating evil once again but it wasn't the ideal picture she had in mind. Kimberly felt empty inside like the other half of her heart and soul remained in the dormant state Tommy was left in for the last four months. More than anything all she wanted was Tommy and nothing more.

"Did you go see your dad today?" Kimberly asked timidly as her daughter nodded yes. "How do you do it? Every time I set foot in that hospital room it takes ten minutes before I go through another emotional breakdown. He should be here you know with us reaping in the reward of the family and life we've dreamed about all these years."

"It hurts that he's lying in that hospital bed because of what he did. However, you got to understand he did what he had to do. You've would have done the same thing mom knowing the repercussions at hand."

"I'm not strong like him," she started tearing up, "Tommy would love to spend time with the twins and they're nine and well adjusted. They're innocent and young, not aware of all the crap that is going on. I should be happy having married the man I loved since I was a teenager, getting the chance to raise my teenage daughter, having Elena and Hayden apart of this family and being seven months pregnant with another baby. However, I can't enjoy that without the person that matters to me. But you kids keep me going and push me to wake up to face another day despite how much it hurts inside. How could I be strong for you guys and hold it together when every single second I feel like breaking on the inside?"

"I know it sucks and life is crappy but we have to keep on going despite it all. I know you're hurting mom but you're a hell of a lot stronger than you realize it. You don't have to go through this alone and hell you know how to put up a fight. You can't lose hope and that's why he's still here, comatose and all because deep down dad is fighting still as we speak to get back to us." Rosaline replied starting to tear up, but her voice filled with assurance. "Do you think that what you've done for the last four months wasn't worth anything? You're still living like he wanted you to because of us and your friends that love you. Even if you can't be in the same room with him for ten minutes you're still fighting for him because you believe he'll wake up when the doctors say otherwise. Apart of you feels like breaking down and crying that's okay it's normal because that's what people do. However, you and dad are still the bravest and strongest people I know in my life."

"Tommy says that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it," Kimberly murmured placing a hand on her stomach, "Despite it all however, I still wanted to keep on living for him. If he isn't awake I'll do the living for both of us. When you and I went to Beaufort a few months ago when Adele and Earl died I wasn't sure if I could be able to manage taking responsibility for Elena and Hayden after what happened with Tommy. Never in my wildest dreams I have your adopted family telling me that in spite of the circumstances the twins still wanted to come. The Bennetts told me that Tommy will wake up because he wouldn't miss out on an opportunity to help raise you guys and that's why I'm not going to give up on your dad. We've worked and fought too long and too much just for another wrench in life to take it away. You three are what makes living the last four months not so painful and I love you guys for that."

"We love you too mom and don't ever think you're alone...you got us and the people that matter," Rosaline replied giving her mom a hug, "Dad is going to wake up because he's no quitter, he's a fighter and he'll keep fighting because that's his nature. He'll fight to find his way back to you."

**(One Week Later)**

A week later, everyone arrived back in Angel Grove for the Christmas holidays and to reunite to commemorate the anniversary of the events one year ago. Everyone manage to decorate the boarding house with Christmas decorations and putting up the tree and wrapping presents. Last year, no one didn't bother celebrating Christmas because the span of the entire year was devoted to keeping the future line of Power Rangers alive. This year, things were slightly different as the nine veteran Rangers came together. Kimberly felt happiness seeing her old friends again after four months. They all still kept regular contact with one another and try to resume living normal lives while at the same time fulfill their duties to help train the future legacy.

Kimberly introduced Elena and Hayden to the others as the twins welcomed their adoptive mother's friends with open arms during the party. The twins manage to make friends with Kat and Jason's children Aaron and Claire, as well as Zack's daughter Allison who he managed to have the opportunity to spend the holidays with. She wanted to make this Christmas special coming to the realization that this was her very first time celebrating Christmas with the children together.

Throughout the entire party, everyone spent time catching up with each other and trading stories, including Kat's pregnancy. Kimberly stared at her daughter who shared a nice surprising visit from Penny, Desmond, Virgil, Aidan, Bianca, Shi-Ann, Quincy, and Chan. It was fitting that the eight surviving original potentials came to Angel Grove and forge a strong friendship with Rosaline after their experience with fighting Lokar. It reminded the original team of the good old days, but still the holidays felt a bit empty without Tommy around to celebrate with them. It sadden Kimberly to know he was missing out on the first Christmas together as a family. She stepped outside to get some air and clear her thoughts staring out at the view.

"_You would have love this Tommy, this should have been our first Christmas together as husband and wife, and with the kids. Even Rosaline is back to her old self the little Mozart in the making, our little musical prodigy. It's been four months and it feels as though I'm talking like you're dead but you're still alive and yet you're not here to celebrate alongside our friends. I think it's cruel that this is our reward for fulfilling our duty." _Kimberly thought to herself placing a hand on her stomach, _"We've done so much and yet the powers that be won't grant us what we truly desire. I'm trying to hold down the fort, do the living for both of us...if only I had the courage to face you. Everyday I pray and wish you were here."_

"Maybe one of us should go out there and talk to her," Billy said as the others stared outside spying on Kimberly, "She shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"And tell her what? You know her thoughts dwell on Tommy," Adam replied.

"She hasn't been the same person in the last four months despite looking after three children on her own," Kat sighed, "And with another baby due in about two months time it's going to get harder for her. Part of her tells her she needs to be strong for the kids telling her that they need to be strong as a family. However, inside she is struggling with her own inner turmoil trying to tell herself she's alright..."

"However all of us knows that she needs Tommy more than ever," Jason added, "Him not being around with us, the kids and especially Kimberly it's like this void that's there. We all promise for the last four months to keep on living, going back to our lives and at the same time keep the future line in tact. Those two are the heart of this team and with both halves of the heart missing or damage it effects the rest of us."

"I wish there was some way we could help them and figure out if there is any hope for Tommy," Trini said staring at her best friend, "The doctors can't still figure out what's wrong with him or any chance if he'll ever wake up. Even with all the resources at our disposal it's been one dead end after another."

"Does anyone think that this holiday is only functioning at half mass?" Rocky asked feeling a bit down, "We're all here on half holiday spirits instead of full."

"But despite it all it didn't stop us from coming home did it?" Jason replied, "We all came back because this is our home, the place that held so many memories. We all also came back to help our pink crane in a time of need. This is what Tommy would want for us in his absence to take care of her and those kids. We got to give those kids a Christmas to remember because that is what their father would want for them."

Kimberly continued to sit outside in silence being surrounded by all the activity of the holiday season. Deep down she could feel the concerns of her friends for her and the children and she appreciated it. As a mother and friend, she needed to prove to herself that she was capable of handling things, after all she made a promise. However, it was a promise that became overwhelming to keep. Inside, Kimberly trusted her friends to help make the holidays memorable for Rosaline and twins being their first Christmas to celebrate in Angel Grove. With her friends not spying on her for a few moments she quietly slipped off before anyone could figure out she's missing.

"Huh guys, Kimberly's not outside anymore," Aisha replied pointing outside and no longer finding their friend out there.

"Maybe she might have slipped back inside already I'll ask the others if they seen her," Kat said as the rest of their friends asked the children if Kimberly went back inside. Once they did a though check all over the house they came up with nothing.

"We check all over the place and in the bedrooms," Rosaline reported, "Mom's not here and I don't think she came in."

"Okay we're going to hit the city to go find her," Jason replied putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We'll find your mother alright? Just do me a favor and make sure you and the gang keep an eye on the kids."

"Rosie...go with them we'll stay on watch here just in case your mom comes back," Virgil said as she nodded her head as Rosaline and Jason led the others out to search for her mother while Virgil and the rest of group stayed behind.

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

This was the last place she expected to find herself ever traveling to during the holidays. It was relatively quiet for Kimberly walking the hallways of the hospital until she stopped at her desired destination. She slowly cross the threshold into Tommy's room trying to hold her composure. Tommy looks more fragile to her now, but also much more alive. His skin is healthily pink again, and, she realizes as she reaches out to caress his cheek, completely warm to the touch. There is nothing about him that shows signs of impending death, save for the fact that he can't wake up or react in any way.

"Hey, Handsome…" she whispers softly, tears beginning to fall from her face from hours of endless wondering. "This is the last place I find myself being in during the holidays.

Carefully, Kimberly reaches out to grasp Tommy's right hand, clasping it tightly between both of her own for a brief moment before gently lifting his entire arm and moving it until it rests at a right angle from his body.

"I didn't want you to be alone during the holidays, being stuck here while the rest of us do the living for you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come around much but it hurts just seeing you like this. Our kids have more courage than I do to come by everyday to spend time with their father. There...I said it our children: Rosaline, Elena and Hayden. Also don't forget this little one that is waiting to come into this world. I'm so sorry for not being the good wife that you want me to be. On the outside I have to be the strong parent for those kids at times like these, but on the inside it just hurts so much! Four months of living and not having you by my side it tears me up on the inside. But yet, I needed to come here so I could be close to you."

Wanting to feel the comfort she desperately need for months, Kimberly delicately seats herself upon the bed and then slowly lies back, curled up tightly beside him. She reaches behind her head to grab his arm once more, pulling it toward her and wrapping it around her torso, fidgeting only slightly as she settles into place with her head safely nestled against his her hand placed strategically over Tommy's heart in order to take solace in its continued beating, she finally allows her mind to feel at ease if only for these few hours of comfort.

"You know I sometimes think about what happened four months ago," she continues, still fazed by Tommy's lack of response, "I think about the what ifs and wonder to myself if I made the right choice. I keep having dreams about being back in that cavern holding that last power crystal and asking myself if it was our destiny to hold each others fates in our hands. Everything comes down to a matter of choice you will say...that everything comes full circle. Why was it our destiny to weave their fate and determine how it will all play out? I still don't know if I made the right choice and look where it got us. However, I did what you would have done...for the greater good of the world. Deep in my heart and soul we saved the world and set out to fulfill our fate and destiny, revolutionize and redefine the line and legacy of the Power Rangers. We're still here because of you and like we promise we're fulfilling the hardest task of being in this world, living in it day after day. Oh yeah, we're still living but we can't live life to the fullest without you Tommy to see it awake."

Inhaling sharply, Kimberly blinks back a sudden rush of tears and forces herself to maintain her composure. Mentally, she counted how much time passed lying beside him in the room. The sounds of the machines monitoring his condition filled the silence while reaching out to entangle the fingers of her free hand with Tommy' s and quickly squeezing tightly. Kimberly continues to stare at their entwined hands, waiting for any sign of confirmation that the response she felt was real. Seconds pass like unending hours, she lets go of Tommy's hand and places it gently on top of her round pregnant belly.

"Can you feel that Handsome?" she smiled feeling the fluttering kicks of her baby inside, "That's our baby making its presence knwon to their father. Also, it's wishing you a Merry Christmas. I'm probably guessing what you're wishing for Christmas that this baby turns out to be a boy to even out the family. As much as we wish you I know inside you're still fighting to find your way back to us. So I ask you, no I'm telling you to keep on fighting Tommy Oliver because you're no quitter. Those children of ours spent four months holding down the fort and more than ever what they like is to have their father home again, especially Elena and Hayden. Boy, those two have only been living here for a couple of months but it's like they've been part of this family our entire lives. Then you got Rosaline and our now seventeen year old girl waiting to set her mark on the world. However, she needs a navigator to help her charter her path in life. We're not finished by a longshot you hear me? We still have a life to look forward too and your child right there is telling you not to give up." She gently reached over to place a kiss on his forehead as she got up from the bed and smiled softly stroking his head. "All we really need to survive is just one person and you have her. As long as it takes I will wait for you...always. I love you forever and eternally I'm yours**."**


	50. Belief

**Chapter 50: Belief**

**(Two Months Later: NASADA)**

The events of Christmas were salvaged once they manage to surprisingly find Kimberly visiting Tommy at the hospital. The others noticed a slight change in Kimberly's eyes filled with determination and hope. They guessed that probably seeing Tommy renewed her spirit and it prompted them to continue finding a way to help Tommy recover.

Kimberly sighed as she walked into the training area at NASADA. Ever since she went on maternity leave, her friends gave her specific orders to let them deal with the whole training and duty business. However, she had that stubborn streak like Tommy and voluntarily accompanied Rosaline and Virgil to NASADA. A smile came across her face as she rubbed her stomach. She was greeted by Billy, and surprised to see Jason and Kat there. She was startled by the news that Kat and Jason are moving back to Angel Grove as the two felt despite how much they enjoyed life in Sydney it wasn't the same being away from all of their friends. Upon hearing the news Billy and the others worked on alternatives means to ensure Kat and Jason could still run their Ranger squad Sydney.

Rosaline and Virgil got word that Penny, Desmond and Bianca's group were in town for some refresher training and it was their excuse to see their friends again. Of the original group of potentials Rosaline and Virgil were the only ones left and typically wanted to live their adolescence years here. Virgil lived with his family and his personal life has improved drastically since meeting the other potentials and attended Angel Grove High with his friend Rosaline. Kimberly wanted to make sure that her daughter didn't miss out on living a normal teenage life. This what her and Tommy hoped for their daughter to get the opportunity to live out her lifelong dreams and also help uphold the mantle the future line is expected to.

"Virgil told me that Rosaline is being offered a full paid scholarship to study music at Julliard," Kimberly said.

"Your little Mozart's dream school?" Jason replied giving Kimberly a hug. "So she's on her way to preparing her musical talents to showcase at Carnegie Hall. Penny is making jokes to purchase season tickets to every show Rosaline will compose just to give her the chance to travel back to Angel Grove to see her perform. Penny is trying to work her way through her father's political society."

"Yeah that girl still hasn't found the proper time to introduce Desmond to London society yet," she replied.

Kimberly smiled. "Hey, I can hear all the way from here Kim!" Desmond grinned. "Besides, the British social political scene is not aware I'm dating the daughter of Parliament's top politicians."

"And also we're still trying to get the hang of living the double life quo," Rosaline said, "Normal teenager by day, and by night Power Rangers working in different squadron groups finding and training the future line. I do sometimes read about the political scene in London and it made reference to the daughter of a Conservative Party member studying political law."

"We're just like any normal people trying to live life normally," Penny smiled, "You see on the days we're not at the compound at Westbury training, Desmond and I are trying to fulfill some of our lifelong dreams, Des here is on a sports scholarship and hoping one day he'll be one of the first American footballers to play for Manchester United."

"Yeah with the truckload of postcards and letters we get we receive over hundreds of stories about some of you in school, traveling the world, and so forth. However, at least you're all doing the living life part." Kimberly commented.

Jason looked at Kat and got back into business mode. "Hey don't think this trip to Angel Grove is just a vaction," Jason informed. Kimberly gave them a quizzical look. "Apparently NASADA contacted our groups to report here for some personal hands on training and apparently we need some work.

"The members of both the Westbury and Bucharest squads need to be evaluated," Billy put in.

Kimberly and the group sat by the nearby conference table. "Hey Bianca I also talked to the reps of the Lightspeed/Silver Guardian taskforce about your request," she told them. Kimberly then sat across from them and rubbed her stomach.

"You mean about temporary relocation for the Bucharest Ranger squad to Rome?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah Kelsey and Ryan are heading up a squad in Rome," Kimberly replied. "I ran it by with Billy and..."

Billy sat back with a smile taking the folder from her. "Hey, what did I tell you about letting us handle your paperwork? Besides you're suppose to be on maternity leave. As head consultant for the Ranger Initiative you're under orders to rest" he added. They all laughed.

"You told her that six weeks ago and yet she still shows up for meetings," Jason slightly chuckled, "I'm telling you she's picking up on Tommy's stubborn streak to not stop working. Even if my little sis is big as a house."

"Thanks for taking jabs at my weight here big bro," Kimberly teased back.

"Alright you guys stop taking jabs at each other," Billy said, "We'll come to a compromise sis. You can stay under the condition that you absolutely do not by any means pick up one single file of paperwork. You got eight other people who will handle the job for you until the little one inside pops out."

"Okay fine gosh it's like having eight overbearing parents instead of eight best friends," she grunted playfully.

Throughout the entire afternoon, Billy ran the rangers through a weapons training demonstration and introducing a new training program that they developed with the help of Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians. It sucked for Kimberly watching from the sidelines while her friends got to do the training and evaluation of each of their rangers. However, she just wanted an excuse to get out of the house for the afternoon. She rubbed her stomach counting the days until she was due as her thoughts dwell on Tommy once again. Since Christmas, she started making her regular visits to see Tommy hoping somehow, any day he'll wake up and hopefully be able to see their baby born.

**(Boarding House)**

The next day, the others came by to help Kimberly put the finishing touches to the nursery. Business at the boarding house was steady with some tourists coming by to rent a room for the night to stay during the Valentine's Day season. Every month she still received financial support from Trent and Anton to help her maintain the finances of the boarding house and benefited from the rental income she earned using it as B&B for guests and visitors. However, she took precautionary steps just in case an unsuspected guests discovered the secrets of the boarding house.

Her due date was for the end of February, just two weeks after Valentine's Day. She invited her friends over for dinner and Rosaline invited her friends over since they were planning to leave in a few days back to their respective places. Kimberly dropped a few packages she received in the mail from Tommy's parents for the baby. In the aftermath of the battle at the seal, she told Tommy's parents about everything that happened and revealed about the children to them. Kimberly was thankful for their support and loved Tommy's parents since they treated her like their own daughter. It was fortunate that it gave the children, especially Rosaline to bond with her paternal grandparents. Sometimes, Kimberly missed her own family but they made the choice to part ways from her for doing what she felt was right and didn't regret it.

"I don't get it you dreamed about this all your life," she suddenly heard Virgil in the the training room talking to Rosaline. "What are your parents going to think when you're actually going to consider giving up a dream opportunity like this?"

"Rosaline I know your dad wouldn't want you to turn down an opportunity like Julliard," Jason replied, "You've worked hard for this since Beaufort. You kept telling yourself you want to make it to Julliard, then Carnegie Hall."

"Yeah I dreamed about Julliard ever since I was a kid. Ever since I lived in Beaufort and I used to watch my adopted mom play I wanted to be like her, to perform, write and create something beautiful. I couldn't do that at first after what happened to them when they died and I got thrust into the life of being a Power Ranger." Rosaline said pacing back and forth, "And now it's like this sick cycle carousel again. I want to go, but what's the point of going for a dream when dad is not here to see it happen?"

"This is your shot and your opportunity Rosaline don't throw it away," Bianca replied, "You thought you couldn't play again after your adopted parents died but you didn't stop. All those times we used to go to the pier and play for fun because it was something you enjoyed. Even when Silas died, you still wanted to play and with your father in a coma it shouldn't stop you. He wouldn't want that."

"My dad has been in a coma for six months and he should be home here with us and with mom," Rosaline argued back, "There is this gift I have that I love so much to share with the people I love but I can't. When I saw my mom at the hospital during Christmas with my dad something changed in me. That night I was playing a song by David Grey on the piano and she heard that. It was why she ended up going to see him at the hospital. You know the song right?"

"Your dad heard it one night on the radio," Adam replied, "He said...when this business with Lokar was cleared up he promised your mom a proper wedding. He said this will be the first song they dance to on their wedding day. So tell us Rosaline, why are you considering to turn down Julliard?"

"Because if I go then I feel guilty for leaving mom behind when she needs me more than ever," Rosaline answered softly, "And if I go then I'd abandon dad also when he needs me. I don't know when he'll wake up and everyday they keep on telling mom that there is no change and that she should consider doing what will be best for dad."

"Is that true? You're planning to give up going to Julliard?" Kimberly asked a bit shocked, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I was weighing options of probably taking a year off after I graduated high school," she mumbled.

"Hey do you guys mind if talk to my daughter alone?" Kimberly asked while everyone cleared out of the room to set up for dinner.

"A lot changed in six months since dad went into that coma. We had to help Elena and Hayden adjust to living in Angel Grove after gran and granddad passed away. It wasn't much of a thrill spending my seventeenth birthday without dad and I didn't partying it up like any normal teenager. I felt like I had to grow up a lot more than any normal teenage kid because in the span of over a year four people I cared and loved died on me. If I go away and something happens to dad while I'm gone...it's just..." Rosaline started tearing up trying to hold in her emotions. "The last four people that died on me...I wasn't there and if dad..."

"You're willing to put your dreams on hold for your dad is that it?" she asked sincerely, "Or is there more you're not telling me?"

"When I was seven years old, we traveled to New York City for the summer. My adopted mom was invited to attend this concert by one of her former mentors who did this moving rendition of Claire De Lune at Carnegie Hall. I was so mesmerized by his performance and he invited us backstage to meet the other musicians and composers of the concert. His name was Oliver Evermont. I remember he took us on the very stage in that concert and we walked on it in Carnegie Hall and I saw that piano and all those instruments. I told my adopted parents when I grow up they'll see me play in Carnegie Hall just like Oliver Evermont."

"But you still can if you don't lose sight of your dreams Rosaline. I don't want you to regret losing out on an opportunity like this because I don't want you to end up feeling regret for missing out. I don't want you to end up like me and live with the regret of passing up one dream for another. This is what you wanted since you were a little girl...your adopted parents wanted to see it happen, the same with me and your father."

"You don't get it do you?" Rosaline suddenly snapped a bit frustrated, "This is more than just about Juilliard! This is about my entire life up to this point! Everytime I think about wanting to go, envisioning it, showing the people I care about see me live it out the idea becomes more of an illusion these days. First there was Uncle Colbert who used to love hearing me play until I got a taste of what was inside that demented bastard's head. Then there was my adopted parents. My adopted mom always dreamt about playing Carnegie Hall one more but she didn't regret trading her career in to raise a family. I told her before I get there she will give one more show but now she can't because she's dead along with my adopted father. My grandparents who lived their life to the fullest never got the chance to take one more trip outside of Beaufort. Then there is that possibility of losing my real dad and wondering if he'll ever wake up to see me live out my dream. How many more people have to disappear from my life before my dreams ever come true?"

"Then tell me are you willing to just put everything on hold because of that? If you do then you'll hate yourself and live with the regret of not going after what you love and what you're passionate about in life," Kimberly justified, "I know what it's like to lose out on something you love I've been there. All those times I dreamt about going back to gymnastics I couldn't find the courage to do it after all the heartbreak I've been through. You can't give up Julliard because of all the people that left in your life that mattered. You're not a quitter and you don't walk away from living your lifelong dream. Do you know why because I believe that you're going to live to see it come true."

"It was because of me...your dreams got screwed up," Rosaline suddenly answered leaving her mom stunned.

"Excuse me?" she replied stunned, "Rosaline...it's not..."

"Maybe if you didn't have me seventeen years ago then you have still competed in the Pan Global Games and you wouldn't have disowned by your family or wrote dad that letter. Your life would have been different would it? You're standing here trying to tell me not to ruin my dreams when clearly I was the factor that turned your life upside down and you wouldn't having given me away if I wasn't around! However, you felt back then you had to do the right thing and yet it made you feel crappy afterwards and you felt that if dad didn't know about me his life would have been easier!"

"That's not true! You couldn't imagine what I felt signing those adoption papers and making the painful choice to pass up another dream!" Kimberly snapped.

"Do you want to know what I believe? I wish I never knew you were my parents because instead of it being a surreal idealistic life this has been nothing but anguish and heartbreak from one turn after another!" Rosaline shouted unaware that everyone else could hear the kitchen, "I had a hell of a life in Beaufort and the only thing my adopted parents regretted in their lives was telling me the truth about my paternity! I wouldn't have screwed up your dreams if I hadn't been born so don't think you can tell me as a mother not to turn my back on mine! It's because I learned from my mother how to do that, it's what I believe."

Kimberly suddenly felt like she was stabbed in the heart. "I can't pursue a dream where it will only bring nothing but heartache and regret," Rosaline snapped. Kimberly shook her head slowly.

"You're wrong, Rosaline and deep down you don't believe that," she insisted weakly.

Rosaline glared at her. "You had me that's proof isn't it?" she hissed. Rosaline grabbed her jacket, her iPod player and stormed out of the house leaving a stunned and shocked Kimberly.

One hour later after Kimberly failed to stop her daughter from leaving, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It was like she felt like she was given a swift kick as she stumbled into the living room trying to rest. Kimberly felt really lightheaded and suddenly drained as her breathing started becoming rapid and felt her skin feeling clammy. Without any warning, Kimberly collapsed on the floor before becoming unconscious to hear the twins coming in. "MAMA KIM!" The twins shouted. They ran over to Kimberly and rolled her onto her back. Elena and Hayden shouted in horror seeing Kimberly suddenly bleeding. "SOMEBODY HELP! MAMA KIM IS HURT!"

"KIMBERLY!" Jason yelled running into the living room as the others came in. "ELENA! HAYDEN STAND BACK NOW! GUYS I NEED HELP!"

"Really hurts," Kimberly whispers, surprising her friends. Her eyes look glassy when she blinks at them, and they isn't sure how lucid she might be. "Tomorrow's Valentine's day. Too early for contractions."

"She's losing a lot of blood we need to get her to the hospital," Billy panicked as they tried to stop the bleeding. "Trini should be on call tonight I'll call her!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Jason shouted trying to help Kimberly, "It's going to be okay little sis we're going to get you to the hospital."

"Find Rosaline..." she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness, "Tell...Rosie...I'm...so sorry..."

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

Rosaline walked into the chapel of Angel Grove Hospital and sat there in silence. Usually this would be the time she would go visit her father but after the heated confrontation she had with her mother she needed to cool down. Inside, Rosaline felt guilty for what she said to her mother and she was afraid to go visit Tommy knowing that he was awake he would tell her how disappointed she is for yelling at her like. It wasn't until after she stormed out of the house Kimberly was trying to do what any parent would, make sure that she didn't give up on her dreams. She spent a half an hour sitting in the pews listening to Gavin Degraw's "I Don't Wanna Be" before getting up and exiting the chapel.

She made her way to Tommy's room and instead of going inside she just stood in the doorway watching Trini do her routine charts. There still haven't been any changes in her father's condition. However, she noticed some commotion going on near the OR wing as she became curious to see what was going on. She notices a couple of doctors reeling a young woman who was bleeding on a stretcher into the OR. She got a glimpse of the patient being wheeled into surgery and cover her mouth in shock and horror realizing that the patient was Kimberly.

"Wait! Wait! Young lady you can't go in there!" one of the doctors replied restraining her.

"No you don't understand that's my mother!" Rosaline replied worried and crying, "What happen to her? Why is she bleeding?"

"Young lady you need to calm down the doctors are doing everything they can for your mom."

"Listen you can't let anything happen to her! She's the only parent I got left! Please I'm begging you don't let anything happen to her or the baby!" she started crying hysterically, "Please save my mom! I'm begging you don't let anything happen to her!"

"Rosaline," she saw Jason and the others standing outside the front of the OR waiting room. She came up to Jason as he hug her in comfort, "We're here don't worry we're not going to leave you alone dear."

"Where are Elena and Hayden?" Rosaline asked.

"Desmond and the gang are back at the house with them," Kat sighed, "The twins were the ones that found your mom lying in the living room."

"Oh God this is all my fault," Rosaline sobbed crying onto Jason's shoulder, "I did this to my mom...I shouldn't have pushed her over the edge like that. I said some really awful stuff to her and this wasn't an easy pregnancy for her after what happened with dad. I didn't mean to hurt her! It's my fault she could be dying or something!"

"Hey you didn't do anything wrong kiddo things like this happen," Billy tried to reassure her. "Kimberly and the baby will be fine you have to believe that."

"If anything happens to my mom or the baby it will be on my conscience! The twins will blame me if something happens to her!" she continued crying, "I can't lose her she's all we got left! I may have killed my own mother!"

"Don't you dare say that Rosaline you didn't do anything wrong," Trini assured her, "Your mom is a fighter just like your dad and her and the baby will pull through you have to believe that. What you need to do is be strong and believe that she'll be alright, just like your dad." Seconds later, Trini's pager went off triggering her to quickly leave the waiting room and leave Billy, Kat, Jason and the others to help console a distraught seventeen year old girl. "Oh crap it's a code page I got to head off!"

"Damnit she's going back to Tommy's room," Adam sighed as they watched Trini heading back the opposite direction before turning to Rosaline. "Oh Rosie..."

"First mom, now dad just how much crap do I have to go through?" she broke down dropping to her knees crying. Rosaline had a completely meltdown as Jason, Kat and Billy tried to console her but she refused any comfort from anyone. All she wanted was for her parents to be alright as she way her way to the empty chapel and started yelling in anguish, "You stupid powers that be! How can you do this to my parents? Is this their reward for everything they have done in the name of the greater good huh? Why can't you let them be? Please don't take them away because they got so much to live for! Don't dare takeaway their child who deserves to live! If you have any mercy then give back the life my parents have long deserved that is all I'm asking for! I believe that they deserve to be happy...so please. God, I'm sorry for what happened to my mom and my dad and I know they're good people. I love them so much and I believe that so please help them find their way back."


	51. Wishful Thinking

**Chapter 51: Wishful Thinking**

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

All anyone was able to do throughout the time was just simply sit and wait outside the surgical waiting room. After the tirade breakdown the others witness Rosaline had in the chapel the only thing they were could is provide comforting words to the young girl. Some could have guessed it's been a little over two hours since Kimberly was rushed into the OR and when Trini disappeared responding to a page to Tommy's room. Jason tried to convince the doctors to allow Rosaline access to the observation deck but they were simply denied the request. Luckily for the group, Dana worked as an on call doctor and was assigned to work on site for a shift at Angel Grove Hospital. She promise to scrub in and watch over the surgery to provide them an update on Kimberly's condition.

Rosaline was torn between worrying about the condition on both her parents. On one side, her mother and her unborn brother or sister were fighting for their lives and on the other side there was news of the possible code blue page that alerted Trini to her father's room. For one thing the others didn't hear anything from Trini in terms of Tommy's condition. However, losing count of the amount of time that passed, Dana appeared in the doorway of the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Jason manages, feeling suddenly as though he might pass out. Dana's presence here means that at least the first part of the wait is over; they are about to get an answer of some sort, and suddenly not one of them is sure they're strong enough to take it.

"The surgery's not finished," says Dana, too quickly. She is still in scrubs, the smell of disinfectant seeming to hang in the air about his person. The skin of her face glistens with sweat. "We need you to stay calm right now."

"What _happened to my mother_?" Rosaline repeats, her voice rising in spite of Dana's warning. There is no way she can remain calm now, no way she can keep the panic at bay. Rosaline remembered the conversations like this that Kimberly had about Tommy's condition, recognizes in the sound of Dana's voice that this is not going to be good news. What made things even more tense was the fact that Virgil and Bianca brought the twins to the hospital who were worried about their adopted mother's condition. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Kimberly had a very serious placental abruption," Dana answers carefully. "Cause undetermined. The baby boy was delivered by emergency c-section, and is being taken to NICU for further assessment."

"Mom had a boy? Is he alright?" Rosaline asks, suddenly desperate for any kind of information, the spell of stillness broken. "Wow...we have a little baby brother."

"What's the condition of the baby?" Billy asked.

"He's a couple weeks premature," says Dana, "which you know. He was a little hypoxic at birth, from the placental blood loss. NICU will have to run more tests before we can say for sure, but I don't think there will be any permanent damage."

"And what about Kimberly?" Jason asked with worry, "How's my sis doing?"

"She crashed during the surgery," answers Dana at last, not meeting anyone of their eyes. "Hypovolemic shock. The surgeon was able to restart her heart, but has not been able to successfully control the bleeding. She's had four units of blood, and she's still hemorrhaging faster than we can transfuse. We need your consent for an emergency hysterectomy."

"No that's impossible!" Rosaline blurts, reeling, unable to take in everything Dana has just said. If Kimberly has suffered one cardiac arrest confirms their fears that the blood loss is devastating, may already have dealt permanent damage to her body. Further surgery will be putting her life at risk, and could very well kill her. Yet they know that if the bleeding cannot be stopped, she will certainly die in the next few hours.

"We need you to make a decision," Dana says firmly looking directly at Jason. "There's not a lot of time. She's stable for the moment, but you know how quickly that could change. We may not get another chance at this."

"I can't—do that to her." Jason swipes a hand across his eyes, a fresh round of tears stinging his eyes as his head pounds.

Dana quickly explains the situation about Kimberly's condition as the decision starts weighing heavily on him. He's looks to Billy for some reassurance and wishes desperately that Trini returned. Dana explains that attempting an emergency hysterectomy is the last hope of stopping the bleeding and saving her life before shock destroys her organ function, her brain, her life. He wish Tommy was awake to make this call, instead of putting him in a tough spot determining the outcome of his little sis. If he authorizes the surgery and she dies on the table, it will be his fault on his conscience and he couldn't imagine the toll it will take on the kids.

"It's what she needs," Dana presses. "I wouldn't be asking you this but giving the situation with Tommy, you're the only person that is trustworthy of making this choice."

"Jason...whatever you decide or whatever happens we understand," Kat assured him, "If there is anyone here that Tommy and Kimberly trusted at times like this to help make tough choices it's you. They're your best friends in the whole world and in their absence they trusted you to look after things for them. You won't let Kim down on whatever you decide.

"You're her medical proxy, both of theirs in an unlikely event like this" says Dana, placing a hand firmly on Jason's arm. "I saw the document. She designated you knowing that you're about the closet family she still has left as well as Tommy's medical proxy as well. They wanted _you_ making these decisions. Now you have to come through for her."

"Tommy was the good one at making hard decisions like these," Jason manages, "I don't know what she'd want me to do now. I can't—_kill_ her. Guys what do I do now?"

"Kimberly and Tommy's son is safe," Rocky said. "We got help in time. You need to make the decision to try to save Kimberly's life."

"More surgery could kill her." Aisha sighed, "If we do nothing, there's a chance the bleeding could stop on its own."

"No surgery could kill her too," Dan insists. "You know that. And even if the bleeding does stop on its own, she's already had one cardiac arrest. Kimberly could have multiple organ system failure before we get her BP stabilized. She could have brain damage. It's a gamble either way. So you have to tell me. Do we try the surgery, or wait to see if the bleeding stops?"

Leaning forward, Jason rests his head in his hands, pressing his knuckles against his eyelids until he sees stars in the darkness. He wishes intensely that Tommy were here now, to tell him in no uncertain terms what it is that he should do. And then, in this moment, he knows what Tommy would have chosen, would have told him is the only viable option. He turned to Rosaline for some reassurance.

"If your dad had to make the choice what would he do?" Jason asked the young girl.

"He would do whatever it takes to save my mom," Rosaline softly said, "Even if there is a high risk he'll take it. They trust you to come through for them, especially mom so you know what you have to do."

"Do the surgery," Jason whispers, not looking up as he listens to Dana's retreating footfalls, hurrying back to the OR, "God...if your up there I'm praying that I made the right choice and if you have any mercy please don't take Kim and Tommy away from their kids, or any of us." Jason and the others looked towards the corner to see Rosaline and the twins sitting together quietly. A little while later, Trini appeared at the waiting room doorway as everyone looked up.

"Any word on Kim and the baby?" Trini asked staring at her friends, "How are they doing?"

"Kimberly suffered from a serious placental abruption and they had to deliver the baby via emergency c-section." Billy said cleaning off his glasses, "She had a baby boy that's a few weeks premature so they rushed him to NICU to run some tests for further observation. The baby is a bit hypoxic from the placental blood loss you know that's normal right?"

"Usually for premature newborns but most likely he'll make a recovery. So how about Kimberly? Is she alright?" Trini asked.

"Dana said she crashed during the surgery from something called a Hypovolemic shock. The surgeon was able to restart her heart, but has not been able to successfully control the bleeding. She's had four units of blood, and she's still hemorrhaging faster than they can transfuse. They asked me consent for an emergency hysterectomy." Jason sighed, "I told them to do the surgery even after hearing the risks."

"Kim would have trusted you to be her medical proxy," Trini replied putting a hand on Jason's shoulder, "You pulled through for her and you understand what needed to be done. Tommy and Kimberly in the unlikely that if neither one of them was able to make medical decisions in regards to their wellbeing they wanted you to consent on their behalf. That is why they trusted you and Tommy surely was aware of what needed to be done."

"What do you mean by that?" the others asked curiously as they stared at Trini.

"That page I received earlier to Tommy's room," Trini said breathing in and out rubbing her hands, "If anyone wants to head up to ICU to see it then by all means. Tommy woke up a little over an hour ago." Hearing the announcement that her father awaken from his coma, Rosaline stormed out of the waiting with the twins trailing behind her as Jason, Kat, and Trini followed leaving Billy and the others to keep posted on Kim's condition.

**(ICU Unit)**

Rosaline reaches the doorway to Tommy's room within minutes, having raced up the stairs and down every hallway in anticipation of seeing for herself whether or not what Trini told her is actually true. At the sight of all of the doctors crowded around Tommy's bed and laughing in his direction. The others finally catch up to the young teenager as Rosaline's heart swells with indescribable relief. She leans quietly against the doorway, taking a few moments to gather her emotions and simply watching the scene before her, waiting for the crowd to part so that she can finally see father's newly alert face for herself.

"Well Mr. Oliver you are one lucky man and your charts look normal and well," the doctor smiles, reaching out a hand to grasp Chase's shoulder tightly, before stepping away from the bed and moving to grab his chart.

There is a space left open by doctor's movement has provided the others with a direct line of sight toward Tommy's head. He's sitting up, they notices, propped up by several pillows and gripping the thick, gray blanket Kimberly got for him during Christmas in his lap. The emotions flooding through their bodies run the gamut from joy to relief, as they stare breathlessly, almost disbelieving that he is finally okay.

"Hey are you all going to stare at me gobsmacked at the doorway like that…" Tommy smiles tiredly, not taking his eyes off his friends. "So is anyone going to say something?"

"You're really awake bro?" Jason stares wide eyed at his best friend, "So what Trini says it's true? After six months of lying in a coma you're back in the land of the living?"

"In the flesh and this time I'm not going anywhere," he replies diverting his stares to Rosaline and the twins smiling at them, "So I see Elena and Hayden have finally relocated to Angel Grove. How is it treating you two?"

"We're adjusted and good thanks to mama Kimberly," Elena smiled standing next to Tommy's bed, "We were hoping you wake up soon and now you did, papa Tommy."

"Yeah mama Kim and Rosie prayed everyday you wake up soon and now you're here," Hayden said as Rosaline continued to stare down at her down, "Now she's happy you're here and so are we."

"That's good to hear buddy and don't worry we got a lot of time to make up for," Tommy finally whispers softly, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips turning to Rosaline. "Hey, there kiddo."

"Hi, yourself," Rosaline responds with a swipe at the tears now falling down her cheeks. "Are you...how are you?" She ventures a few steps into the room, stopping just short of his bedside and barely out of reach as Tommy studies his daughter's actions carefully.

"Tired, if you can believe it. The doctors say I'm practically good as new, though, so…and now you're all here. I'd say I'm doing pretty well, all things considered."

"Good. I'm glad," Rosaline says tightly, chewing on her bottom lip. "You...you almost died six months ago and it left you in a coma."

"I know," Tommy answers, tilting his head just a little in an effort to get a better view of her down-turned face.

"No you don't understand," Rosaline suddenly barks, snapping her head up and glaring with mixed emotions. "No, you almost _died_! Saving the fucking world once again! You had to go play the martyr hero you are, the self righteous bastard that does everything for the greater good! You could be a goddamn prick sometimes that it makes me wonder how careless you could be! I understand the whole duty thing and your impulsive need to protect the people you love! Well you know something dad, we didn't feel fucking protected after spending months watching you die on us slowly. You left mom an emotional wreck throughout her pregnancy trying to convince us she could cope but she couldn't because she didn't have you around to help her. I came to blows with mom tonight and I put her in the hospital too and because of that I may have jeopardize the life of my mom and my little baby brother! Can you imagine for six months how badly I needed my dad by my side? Do you imagine all the turmoil we've been through while you were asleep and look now? I got half my family in the hospital, including my little brother!" Rosaline screams, stepping closer as she lightly shoves him in the shoulder, face reddened with anger and residual fear. "Yeah you heard me, you and mom have a little boy like you wanted to balance out this family. You convinced me I can count on you and that everything will work out. But you're not worth anything if you're dead to us, you jackass!"

Tommy freezes at her words, simultaneously stung by the tone and moved by their meaning. He understands that it's the fear causing her to momentarily lash out. Rosaline confessed his importance in her life right along with those fears, and the confirmation of his heightened status in her heart causes a grin to slowly spread from ear to ear.

"Rosaline it's okay I understand," Tommy says her name reverently, carefully grabbing Rosaline's wrist once more and slowly pulling her onto the bed when she doesn't resist anymore. He brings his free hand up to her face and tenderly wipes a tear from her averted eyes, moving to her chin to tilt it toward him. "Rosie sweetie everything is fine now. It's okay kiddo I'm not going anywhere I promise. I missed you, too."

Everyone watches as Rosaline loses herself in his adoration for several moments, shaky breath hitching in her throat before she finally collapses into her father's arms, wrapping her own desperately around his neck and squeezing tightly as she cries.

"Thank you dad you don't understand just how much I missed you so much. How much I really needed you, especially mom," Rosaline sobs into his ear. "But don't ever scare us like that again. I couldn't imagine what it will be like going through the pain of losing my parents once again."

"You can't imagine what it's like seeing you wide awake bro," Jason said placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder, "The last six months have been surreal and more like a blur."

"Jason speaks for all of us," Kat replied, "you couldn't imagine what it was like for all of us seeing you lying there comatose for months and wondering if you're ever going to wake up."

"We're sorry bro about what happened to Kim tonight," Jason softly whispered, "God if anything happens to her I couldn't forgive myself...I mean with everything she's been through..."

"Okay tell me what happened," he answered as Trini briefly started explaining to Tommy what happened to Kimberly. He's been in a coma for six months only to finally miraculously wake to hear the news that the love of his life is suddenly facing a life threatening situation along with his newborn son. With the combination of reawakening and being updated about Kim's diagnosis it was becoming too much stress for him as Rosaline could see it in her dad. His emotions were getting the best of him as he worried about the fate of his wife and son. "Jas if I was in your position I would have opted to do whatever it takes to save Kim's life. I know you pulled through on our behalf and you got to have faith she and the baby will recover."

"Mom wouldn't have suffered from a severe placental abruption if I didn't argue with her and she wouldn't have to deliver the baby via c-section," Rosaline started crying, "I did this to mom! If something happens to her you won't forgive me because she's the woman you loved since you were a teenager! It's going to be on my conscience dad!"

"You didn't do anything wrong Rosie and you certainly didn't put your mom in the hospital do you hear me?" Tommy assured her, "Your mom's a fighter and she doesn't quit. She's a tough cookie you got to believe that you understand? It didn't stop me from fighting my way back to you guys and knowing her she's not ready to give up just yet." Tommy looked outside the doorway and look at the IV hooked to his hand readjusting himself as she spoke in a tone and orderly voice. "I got to get the hell out of this bed. Six months of lying asleep does a number on you I need to be out and about."

"Yeah huh as a nurse Tommy that's not the wisest thing to suggest," Trini started arguing concern about her friend's wellbeing, "Tommy you just woke up a little while ago and clearly I don't think the doctors will suggest for you to be out bed. I mean you've been in a coma for six months and imagining the state of your body right now I don't..."

"Look right now I've lost six months of my life because of a coma and frankly it doesn't matter what the doctors say," Tommy sternly said, "Please Trini find a way to convince the doctor to let me out of this bed or so help me God I will give them hell if they don't consent. I need to know if Kim is alright because right now she's all that matters. Jason, I need you to back me up on this one like you always do and you know me I will be fine. Besides, I'm hardcore and I can take anything that comes my way. If you deny this from me I'll still find a way to drag myself out of this bed walking or not."

"I'll...see what I can do," Trini reluctantly answered, "There is no way I could say no to a request by Tommy Oliver."

"Thank you Trini I owe you one," he smiled back.

"Wow it looks like he's surely in fearless leader mode wouldn't you say?'' Jason slightly joked, "Besides who could say no to good old Mr. Forgetful and tardy here?"

"For the record if dad's recovery gets pushed back drastically because of this little A-Wall stunt don't blame me," Rosaline teased, "Besides, seventeen year old teens don't have enough cash to pay medical bills."

**(Surgical Waiting Room)**

Back in the waiting room, Billy and the others waited in anticipation with any news on Kimberly's surgery. Virgil and Bianca took off back to the boarding house after dropping off the twins citing that they wanted to give the veterans time since this was an important matter to them. Jason, Kat and Trini haven't come back yet after the trio went after Rosaline and twins who took off to see Tommy. If it was true that Tommy awaken from his coma then it was at least one bit of good news the rest of them could relish in. However, no words were spoken when Jason and Kat returned to the waiting room with Rosaline and the twins and to their surprise and shock Trini came in wheeling in a very much alive and conscious Tommy in a wheelchair into the waiting room. After a brief reunion with his friends after six months he began to settle himself in along with the others waiting for any word on Kimberly until Dana came out of the OR.

"I wanted to tell you that the surgery is finished." Dana announced and suddenly saw Tommy's presence in the waiting room. Guessing that despite just awakening from a coma and hearing the news about what happened to Kimberly she opted to figure out he too was here for the wellbeing of his wife. "I thought I should let you all know."

"And what's the news on Kim?" Tommy asked pleading for some good news, "Will she be alright?"

"They're going to keep her in recovery for a while, and then transfer her to the ICU. The bleeding is stopped, but she hasn't regained consciousness." she addresses Tommy directly, "I'm sure your friends updated you on what happened and her condition. You should know that infection and neurological damage are both major concerns after post operation. Only time will tell what happens next?"

"Can I see her?" Tommy asks at last hoping for some assurance to see Kimberly after all these months.

"Not yet," says Dana apologetically. "It'll be a few hours still. I'll tell you what once I get word on Kim's prognosis and she's transfer to ICU I will notify you right away I promise. Just hang tight Tommy the least you should be thankful for is that she survived the surgery. You got friends who look out and care for you two deeply."

"Thank you for letting me know," he murmured softly, "I just pray she regains consciousness. Six months of lying in a coma makes me realize just how much I miss her."

Dana takes a slow breath, then nods. "If it's any consolation your son he's doing really well, considering. Maybe you opt to let the little guy get to know his father."

After watching Dana leave the waiting room, Tommy is left in the presence of his friends and his family contemplating the possibly of going to see his son for the first time. He can't think of the possibility that if Kimberly doesn't pull through she'll never get the chance to meet their son. A symbol that represented their second chance at the life they long ago fought to have for years.

"Do you think it's a good idea? I mean it's not the best circumstances to see him," Tommy whispers with a feeling of uncertainty, "I can't imagine if Kim doesn't get the chance to meet him."

"Your son needs you Tommy," Billy coaxes quietly. "And I think Kim would want you to be there since she can't."

"Hey you're not alone and knowing my little sis she would want you to be by your son's side," Jason assured him.

This is true, Tommy realizes, and he knows he cannot deny that wish, even in the face of his enormous fears. Feeling the slight physical strain of his body still recovering from months of non bodily function he nods in agreement as his kids tell him to go. His head spins for a slight second but then stabilizes before he asks Trini to wheel him to the NICU. With sheer determination Trini and Jason help accompany Tommy to his destination.

**(NICU Unit)**

The inside of NICU feels unnaturally quiet and still. Tommy is painfully aware of the staff's eyes on him; upon hearing the news travel throughout the hospital that Tommy Oliver is awake from his coma. They must all have heard what has happen to his wife from Trini. This is how news travels in the hospital. Trini stops the wheelchair Tommy is sitting in when he lays sight on his son, everything else seems to vanish once he gazed upon his son's eyes. In this instant, Tommy feels a surge of absolute love like nothing he has ever experienced before, the events of six months fading away. He knows without question that he will dedicate his heart and soul to his happiness, regardless of what might yet happen.

"He looks just like you and Kim," Trini replied staring at the infant in the incubator, "Well definitely, he'll probably develop Tommy's looks."

"I have you to thank for that bro," Tommy slightly smiled staring at Jason, "He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Both my son and Kimberly wouldn't be here and our son is lucky his uncle Jason pulled through for him."

"Did you and Kim ever think of a name for him?" Jason asked. "I mean you must have thought of something to call him."

"Well there was a name we thought about well...before the coma and stuff," he slightly chuckled staring at his son, "You know something buddy you're going to meet your mommy soon and I'm going to promise you that I'm not going anywhere. You know seeing you despite the situation is a sight worth waking up to. I promise you that mommy will be alright you got to trust me."

"So you're not going to tell us what you're going to call him?" Trini asked as he watch Tommy wheel himself closer to the incubator placing a firm hand on the glass.

"Hello, Gabriel," Tommy whispers, the sound of his own voice nearly alien to his friends ears. "I've been waiting to meet you." Holding his breath Tommy reaches toward him, tears blurring his vision again when his tiny fist closes tightly around his finger. For a moment Tommy hope for some wishful thinking seeing Gabriel. Waking up to the birth of his son was worth one sight after six months, somehow he hoped that he didn't wake up with the possibility of losing the woman he loved. The next few hours was touch and go and all they could do is just simply wait.


	52. It's Gotta Be The Good Life

**Chapter 52: It's Gotta Be The Good Life**

**(ICU Unit)**

The first thing Kimberly becomes aware after coming to surface from a drug and exhaustion-induced darkness is the quiet. However, it's not silent by any means, as her vision begins to clear up and finds herself tangled in a mist of cords from various monitors attached to her bed. Coming to her senses Kimberly finds herself waking up in a nice private room in the ICU Unit of Angel Grove Hospital. She could feel a slight chill in the room but thankfully she was covered in a heated blanket to keep her warm. Feeling the haze of medication in her system, there's a slight dulling ache sheer through her body and contemplating her current location and how much time she lost she tries to recall the last event that happened. However, she settles back against the pillow body before drifting off to the sounds of various doctors and nurses doing their routine post-op rounds.

The second time Kimberly comes to the surface after another moment of rest her memory starts coming back to her. She remembered the argument she had with Rosaline after overhearing her daughter's proposed intentions of giving up Julliard. She recalled standing in the training room hearing her daughter vent out her frustrations and anguish to the breaking point and how the young teen stormed out of the house. Kimberly then recalled an hour after the little outburst a sheering pain surge through her body before everything went dark. Suddenly, her mind snapped back to reality as she felt a feeling of emptiness surge through her body, something was missing. Carefully lifting her gown Kimberly was beyond belief to see various surgical scars on both her abdomen and chest. A surge of panic and worry overwhelmed her wondering what happened to her.

"Hey Kim, honey take it easy," she heard Kat's voice as she walked over to the small bench in her room where Rosaline and the twins were asleep, "Rosaline, wake up. Your mom's regain consciousness."

"Mom? It's me Rosaline," her daughter replied softly, "I'm here with everyone. Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" Kimberly manages at last, hoarsely. "Where am I? What day is it?"

"Well...surprisingly it's Valentine's Day," Billy added looking at his longtime friend, "You gave us quite a scare there little sis. We almost thought you wouldn't make it. You suffered from a serious placental abruption according to Dana. Jason and the rest of us manage to call the ambulance after you suddenly started bleeding unexpectedly in the living room. They had to deliver your son via emergency c-section but he's doing fine despite being a few weeks premature."

"I have a son?" Kimberly smiled through the bliss of tears streaming her face, "Tommy and me...we'd hope for a boy to balance out the family."

"Yeah mama you and papa Tommy have a little boy," Elena smiled, "And we get a new baby brother."

"That's true you guys," Aisha replied, "Jason pulled through for you and the baby. You almost died on us girl but he saved him despite being put in a tight spot."

"Literally I put my big brother in the position of being my medical proxy since Tommy is out of commission?" Kimberly sighed, "So what happened next after the delivery?"

"Dana said you went into Hypovolemic shock," Adam said, "The surgeon was able to restart your heart, but ran into difficulty to successfully control the bleeding. You basically crashed during the surgery and they had to transfuse four units of blood. However, you were still hemorrhaging faster than they can transfuse. So that's when Dana asked Jason consent for an emergency hysterectomy."

"Jason was in a tight spot because he was worried about the possibility of killing you on the table if he consent to the surgery," Zack added, "We tried to assure him whatever he decided we will stand by him."

"When he asked me what dad would have done in his position I told him that dad will do whatever it take to save your life despite the risk," Rosaline said sincerely looking at her mom, "So he consent to the surgery."

"I owe him a lot and he save my life didn't he?" Kimberly whispered as her friends nodded. "Apart of me and Tommy figured out that in the unlikely situation our lives were in jeopardy and neither one of us wasn't able to make a decision, we know there was one person that will come through for us. That person is Jason and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He saved my life and that's what matters when I put him in a tough spot."

"You're Jason's little sister he loves you like your family," Kat smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "Remember that and besides it was his job to look out for you."

"I'm grateful for that and this is something I won't forget," Kimberly replied and then turned to Rosaline who tried to look off into the distance. "Rosaline? Sweetie are you alright?"

"You wouldn't have been here in the hospital if it wasn't for me," Rosaline mumbled staring down at the ground. The residual guilt inside of her begins to resurface recalling the last twenty four hours her mother's life was in jeopardy along with her newborn baby brother. She still felt the blunt regret of the words she said to Kimberly. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, mom. It was just months of frustration that built up and I said some things I wish I regretted that it brought some ill fated memories to light. The last twenty four hours have been a blur and I couldn't face the possibility of losing another parent again. It made me realize how much you really mean to me, both you and dad. I'm really sorry for putting you in the hospital and nearly costing you and my little baby brother your lives."

"Come here sweetie," she gestured for Rosaline to move closer. She was afraid for hurting her mom and prolonging her recovery after nearly dying last night. However, she didn't expect for Kimberly to hug her. "You know something had to give eventually. I understand the months of frustration and anguish you were going through. If you've already heard enough people telling you not to blame yourself for what happened to me well tough luck kiddo you're going to hear it one more time. What happened to me was not your fault and if I paid more attention to my stress level and didn't work myself up worrying so much this wouldn't happen. However, one thing for sure is that you're not at fault here do you understand young lady? No matter what you say to me I'll always love you because you're my daughter."

"I still regretted telling you how I wish I never found out about you. If it all ended like that then I didn't want it to be on my conscience that the last thing I said to you was I didn't love you."

"Rosaline it's water under the bridge," she smiled. "I'm here and your brother is safe and I know you didn't believe any of the stuff you said. For the record, we're cool alright?"

"I really love you you know that?" Rosaline started tearing up hugging her, "And mom I'm really glad you're safe. This has turned out to be a really eventful Valentine's Day."

"And how so is it?" Kimberly asked curiously, "I've been knocked out for about a day and wake up on the day of love so is there anything else you want to fill me in on?"

"It's about Tommy," Zack replied as the others ponder a way to tell Kimberly about Tommy knowing that this will be a Valentine's Day to remember. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Well what about Tommy? Is he alright? Did something happen to him?" she started spilling out questions. "What happen to Tommy? He's not...is he?"

"Far from that we can assure you," Rocky replied smiling, "Tommy woke up last night, while you were in surgery."

"What did you just say?" Kimberly asked too shocked to believe it.

"Tommy woke up last night after six months of being in a coma," Billy smiled seeing Kimberly lie back a bit swallowing the lump in her throat as tears filled her eyes. At first she was thinking this was some sort of joke her friends cleverly played on her but the looks in their faces told a story of surprise and clarity that they spoke the truth. "We all saw him last night like he was good as new. Do you think we lie to you about it?"

"You're meaning to tell me that Tommy is finally awake...after six months of being in a coma?" she asked for reassurance until she saw Hayden smiling.

"Papa Tommy is really nice and it was nice talking to him last night," Hayden replied innocently, "He says he misses you mama Kim."

"Hayden wouldn't lie about anything like this and I know after nine years of experience with the guy," Rosaline added, "Dad is awake but unfortunately knowing the stubborn bloke he is quickly got out of bed and gave Trini a hassle last night to help him out of bed. Even after regaining consciousness for being comatose for six months first impulsive thing he did was come down to the waiting room to ask about you. Dad said he'll basically drag himself out of bed to see you but Trini reluctantly couldn't say no to dad's request. So she wheeled in a wheelchair down to the waiting room and the rest is history."

"Wow this really surreal and knowing typical Tommy in true fashion would refuse to follow orders especially from medical doctors. I'm trying to let this all sink in that I had my son and Tommy finally woke up for it. I got to say this is turning out to be one Valentine's Day I won't forget. Did he look well? How is he doing?"

"Still the same old Tommy after six months," Kat replied, "He went down to see the baby with Trini and Jason in the NICU. He probably guess it was something you wanted him to do."

"Yeah that is something I would definitely have asked him," Kimberly mumbled. "So where is he now?"

"Doctors needed to do some routine check ups with him to monitor his condition," Adam said, "After arguing again but they ordered bed rest for him until he was clear to walkabout again. More than anything Tommy really wants to see you Kim. He'll be up and about later on causing havoc for defying doctor's orders."

"I would say I wouldn't have it any other way," Kimberly smiled thinking how life was suddenly starting to turn out good for her. "More than anything I really would like to see him."

**(Later On)**

For the next few hours, Kimberly was visited by various nurses and doctors doing their routine post-op check up and charts to monitor Kimberly's condition. Dana came in to check on Kimberly's recovery although it frustrated her to be confined to her bed due to her stitches and post operation surgical cuts to heal up. Her hospital room was already filled with a lot of flowers and presents her friends bought from the gift shop for her and the baby. The others opted to take Rosaline and the twins to the mall because they wanted to buy their new brother a nice present and also get something nice for Valentine's Day for their mom.

Between the interval moments of rest she had throughout the day there were two things that she wanted for Valentine's Day: to see Tommy and their new son. A little while later, there was a knock on her door as she woke up. Kimberly smiled seeing Jason walk into the room walking into the the room taking a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"I was hoping when you pop in for a visit," Kimberly smiled seeing Jason, "I got quickie visits from Trini despite running around during her shift today. How are you holding up big brother?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question sis? You're asking me how I'm doing?" he slightly mumbled.

"Believe me I already had eight of my friends and three of my children asking me how I'm doing why can't I ask my brother that question?" she smiled back, "I know you pull through for me and I owe you for saving my life and my son's."

"You almost died last night and it scared me," Jason sighed, "When I learned that you made me your medical proxy I didn't know if I could come through for you. This is something Tommy should do, not me but he wasn't around. I couldn't live with myself if something happened and then there was the kids to think about."

"Jason I'm alive because of you and I knew deep down you will always find a way to come through. You're my big brother and I know you'll always be looking out for me and Tommy. You can't imagine how important you are in our lives and how much we love you. Those kids understand what you needed to do and they trusted you as well as our friends with whatever you decided."

"But realizing that I consented to a high risk surgery I couldn't live with being responsible if something happen to you."

"You saved my life, that is all that matters," Kimberly repeated. "There is nothing to feel bad about anymore it's all over and I'm still here with my kids and my son is here also. So thank you and let's just leave it there."

"I love you sis you know that right?" Jason smiled giving her a hug as she nodded smiling back. "And I'm glad to see you awake."

"Same to you big bro I love you too." He stared at the table and noticed all the flowers and presents she received from their friends wishing her a speedy recovery and small little baby presents for her son. "You know it's kind of nice being the flower lady today and gift girl with the gang filling my table with all this stuff. I guess I'm their Valentine for today."

"Well sorry for coming by empty handed. Usually I would come baring presents for someone who is sick but I think I've got you something better. Hopefully you're still up for receiving more Valentine's Day gifts because this one was a hassle to get you."

"Hey Beautiful," she heard the familiar voice that brought tears of joy to her eyes, "Special Valentine's Day delivery."

Kimberly didn't know if this was all just a dream or wonder if she was still under the influence of the heavy medication prescribed for her post-op surgery. She questioned herself what happen during the last twenty four hours seeing Trini wheel in a very much conscious Tommy into her room. How many nights for the last six months did she pray to see his chocolate brown eyes smile at her or hear him call her Beautiful? Though technically he wasn't standing up, he was physically awake and present right before her eyes. Last night she almost died from severe placental abruption and delivered their son a few weeks prematurely. The minute Tommy's hand reach out for hers gently placing it on top of hers her emotions got the best of her trying to let it all sink in.

Reality started sinking in coming to the realization that Tommy very much is awake and here with all once again. The moment she felt his touch the reunion was more than surreal. Jason and Trini stood outside Kimberly's hospital room giving them a moment of privacy. Six months of watching him lie asleep in the hospital was an overwhelming experience and the toll it took on her throughout her pregnancy. It started flooding back to her six months ago beneath the cavern, watching Tommy drive the sword and splitting the source of Lokar's power into pieces. She remember witnessing him pour his entire life and his power into that one attack knowing it will kill him. She recalled in the aftermath of the battle holding her nearly lifeless husband in her arms before lapsing into a coma.

"You're here, is it really you?" she whispered recalling the first time he returned as the White Ranger.

"In the flesh," Tommy smiled sincerely.

"For a moment I thought I'm still under the influence of the medication they gave me because there is no way I just saw my best friend wheel in my husband into my hospital room."

"Well I can say for someone who survived a severe placental abruption and an emergency c-section you're still beautiful than ever after six months," he replied staring at her, "And for the record I've wide awake for least a day and I know today is Valentine's Day and you my dear are the lucky Valentine. So I say by now the drugs already worn off and you're wide awake talking to your white falcon, your one and only true white knight."

"Oh God it's not a dream," she smiled through the tears, "You're really here Handsome! After six months I just want a moment to bask and let it all sink in." As much as she wanted to reach over and embrace him the restraints of her post op stitches and physical bodily strain prevented that. The last thing she couldn't risk was her stitches ripping open again after undergoing an emergency hysterectomy after hearing the accounts of her diagnosis last night. They settled with the hand to hand touch contact to feel the sense of being close to each other after six months. "Okay I'm done basking. It's surreal feeling you touch me again and though I can't really get out of this bed I'm going to keep on basking despite it all."

"I wish I could simply just walk out of this wheelchair but I can't. The doctors says I need to let my limbs regain full function after being stiff for six months." Tommy replied, "But you know me I'm hardcore and I literally gave Dr. Pearson a hard time the minute I regain consciousness. They were against me trying to see you but Trini is a good negotiator. You couldn't imagine how badly I wanted to be close to you."

"All those months I spent watching you lie asleep and pray whether you were going to wake up any day soon. It was hard doing the whole living thing, trying to be strong for the kids. I always thought back what happened if things played out differently six months ago. I didn't know back then if we did the right thing and then I understand why you did what you did. It was because it was our duty and it was our destiny and fate for the greater good. I understand the whole no victory without sacrifice motto but afterward it felt like things got crappy and I couldn't hold it together," Kimberly sighed clutching her blanket.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this alone and I wasn't here to help you through it," Tommy replied, "However, deep down I knew in spite of how bad things were you still manage to keep on doing the one hard thing we have trouble doing, living. You couldn't imagine how much I longed to feel you, hear your voice, your kiss, or your touch. Whatever happened to me after the fight deep down I did everything I can to find my way back to you. I couldn't give up on us, not by a long shot."

"I know you're no quitter because Tommy Oliver is a fighter," she replied, "I didn't want to give up on you because I know you wouldn't give up on us, not by a long shot."

"All we really need to survive is just one person and you have her." Tommy murmured, "As long as it takes I will wait for you always. I love you forever and eternally I'm yours."

"What?" asks Kimberly distractedly.

"You said that the night before the battle at the Seal. I felt a touch here and there and the fluttering kicks of our kid."

Kimberly leans back quickly on the bed and stares into his eyes disbelievingly. "You – you knew I was – you heard me?"

"I don't know, I mean – I remember bits and pieces. I remember knowing you placed my hand on your stomach, and hearing the voices of the kids…" He drifts off quietly, looking over her shoulder and smiling softly. "I felt our son kick I can't explain how."

"It doesn't matter," she whispers, looking up again and smiling confidently. "What else do you remember? What…was it like? The coma, I mean."

"It was," Tommy pauses, inhaling slowly and deeply, attempting to gather his thoughts. "I don't know how to describe it. Everything is still kind of fuzzy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're both still healing," Kimberly reassures him with a sweet smile. "Just…tell me anything you can remember. I just want to hear your voice."

"It was… incredible." Tommy watches her for a reaction, but continues carefully when she makes no movement to question his usage of that descriptor. "I felt so peaceful, you know? And there were times when I could swear it was like I was actually experiencing the afterlife. I've always been curious about Heaven, and whether or not people actually get glimpses of God during near-death experiences, but – but now I know. They do. I did. There were times when I think I was aware of you and the kids being here, talking to me, and I think – I think maybe…"

"What?" Kimberly interjects when he fails to complete his thought after several seconds.

"You'll think it's ridiculous," he tells her, giving her a look that says he knows her better than she believes.

"Tell me. Please?"

"Rosaline said something one time about the Bible teaching a lot about the power of faith, and that those who believe will be rewarded in miraculous ways. What I went through – everything that happened to us since that day at the sea? I shouldn't be here, Kim. It's a miracle that I survived. That I woke up. And I think maybe it was–because I still have more to accomplish… with my kids, my friends, with my life, and with you…"

"It's like maybe God planned all of this," Tommy continues quietly. "Like maybe you're my guardian angel. I think the powers that be upstairs have bigger plans for us. For some reason I thought I already accomplished and accepted my fate and destiny when I destroyed the egg. We wonder sometimes if the hand of fate is a fickle thing. I understand now that you and me, we're meant to be together. You're my miracle and for that I'm thankful to be here once again with you."

"I knew deep down you weren't going to give up on me or this family," Kimberly smiled, "Besides, we got a lot more to live for."

**(Evening)**

By the evening everyone returns to visit Kimberly in the hospital. Rosaline and the twins smiled seeing their parents together after six months apart. It was like the good life was finally coming back to them. The two of them spent the entire day in the room making up for lost time but they did enjoy the company of their friends and family.

"Gosh did you guys raid a toy store or something?" Tommy smiled looking at the basket Rosaline and the twins bought.

"Happy Valentine's day," Rosaline replied hugging both her parents, "And now it's our little brother's birthday."

"So the guys said that you went to go see the baby." Kimberly shifts against the pillows.

"I did." Tommy swallows, feeling his throat tighten again at the memory of tiny fingers clinging to his hand. "He's perfect."

"I'm glad," whispers Kimberly, sounding truly emotional. "I was so afraid he wouldn't make it. I shouldn't have kept stressing myself out. Not after—everything."

"Gabriel's doing great," Tommy says quickly. "Really healthy. And we can't know what caused this. Don't blame yourself. You've been anything but irresponsible."

"You named him Gabriel?" Kimberly asked sincerely. "I love it and I remember it was the name we wanted for him."

"I made you a promise that if we had a boy the first name we give him will be that," he smiled, "I don't tend to break it."

"I want to see him," says Kimberly, her voice firmer now, more purposeful. She is not going to dwell on blame right now, and as Tommy pointed out some things happen for a reason they can't explain. "Tommy...thank you for being there for him." Their thoughts were interrupted when a light knock on the door gets their attention.

"We'll see if we can get one of the nurses to bring him down here," he suggested taking a hold of his hand.

"Can we come in?" Dana asked from the doorway.

It takes Tommy and Kimberly a moment to realize that she has the baby in her arms, almost as if she's read their mind. He nods immediately. "Please come in."

"I thought you could use a visit," Dana said, laying Gabriel in Kimberly's arms. "It's good to see both you making a speedy recovery Kimberly. So far everything is looking good but we'll still need to keep you for a few more days here."

"Thank you Dana," Kimberly replied silent for a long moment, tears streaming down her cheeks. This is the first time she is finally holding her son as Rosaline and the twins get a first look at their new brother. They see Gabriel nestles against her chest, instinct still more powerful than anything she felt. Everything was looking up for her now that their family was whole once again and together. The feeling of tranquility washing over them that the good life was here and no illusion.

"Wow he really is cute," Rosaline smiled staring at her brother, "I can see he'll turn out to look like dad when he gets big."

"He sounds like he's named after an angel," Elena replied, "Daddy's middle name was Gabriel."

"But his first name was Patrick right Rosie?" Hayden asked recalling the memory of her adopted parents.

"Yeah bud that was dad's name," Rosaline said rubbing her brother's head.

"Pretty much we balanced out the family didn't we?" Tommy replied, "Our little miracle boy."

"That's why it's the perfect name," Kimberly smiled looking at Tommy as he nodded his head. "Your dad and I months ago figured out what we wanted to call him...if you guys are okay with it?"

"We know that it must be hard still missing your dad guys so we felt that we wanted to pay homage to a guy who brought up three wonderful children and help give us a chance at raising a family," Tommy replied.

"So guys I want you present your new baby brother, Gabriel Patrick Oliver," she smiled staring at Rosaline. "So what do you think? Rosaline? Elena? Hayden?"

"I think it's a perfect name that completes our family," Rosaline said, "Welcome to family, Gabriel Patrick Oliver. You're now officially a member of the Oliver family."


	53. This Year's Love

**Chapter 53: This Year's Love**

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone sorry for lack of updates lately. I just been extremely busy since I went back to school trying to earn my second college diploma lol. Anyways I finally have time during my Reading Week to update the last two chapters of this story. I'm in the process of working on the sequel to this story which will be posted soon. Anyways I really appreciate the reviews coming in and I like to thank everyone for reading my story and take care!)  
><strong>

**(Four Months Later)**

"So how does it feel surviving your first year of marriage?" Kat asked fixing the veil on Kimberly's head. Trini, Tanya and Aisha were finishing up the last touches of their hair and makeup while Rosaline tried to get Elena to sit still for a few moments. "Nothing like getting having another wedding ceremony to celebrate your first year anniversary."

"We made our friends a promise to have a ceremony to attend when we defeated Lokar. Though it's hard to imagine that a year has gone by since Tommy and I got married at city hall because we woke up one morning and decided to elope. However, we thought our anniversary was the best way to do this right and we couldn't ask for anything more."

"You're still nervous aren't you after everything you've been through?" Aisha asked.

"Still the wedding jitters and besides this is a renewal ceremony as I like to call it," Kimberly smiled, "I got everything I could ask for: a loving family, my friends, and a man that I love more than anything in this world. They said that sometimes bad have to happen in order for something good to come out of it and I've been thinking. Do you think it had to take our experience fighting against the Source of Evil, the arrival of the potential Rangers, and almost losing Tommy for us to get to where we are today? After he woke up it seemed like everything was falling back into place and somehow the powers that be granted us the one thing we truly desired and long for: a future together."

"If there are two people who deserve to be happy and rewarded for all that they've done it's you and dad," Rosaline assured her.

"Rosie's right mama Kim because you and papa Tommy really love each other," Elena smiled handing her a tissue, "Don't cry be happy."

"Thanks baby girl you know you make a really cute flower girl," Kimberly smiled hugging her adopted daughter. "I'm just a bit nervous despite being married already."

"It's normal and don't worry we made sure that everyone is on time, including the groom himself," Tanya slightly teased. "I assure you we're running on our time, not Tommy Oliver time. Though it's been a running joke for weeks that Tommy will be late for his own renewal ceremony, especially on his anniversary of all dates."

A timid knock came at the door. "Kim, honey, are you just about ready?"

"Come in, Mom," Kim almost sighed. When Melissa Oliver walked into the room, her breath caught.

"My dear, you are beautiful. Tommy won't be able to speak when you walk down the aisle."

"If we can get her to stand still long enough to set the veil," Kat fussed. Melissa stepped over and took over for the very pregnant Kat. With a smooth and practiced move, Tommy's mother swept up her hair and pinned the veil in place. "There we go. Now she's ready."

"Hey do you guys think I can have a moment alone with Tommy's mother?" Kimberly suddenly asked.

"Sure come girls let's get ourselves ready," Trini said as the girls stepped outside giving Kimberly and Melissa a moment alone.

"Is everything alright Kimberly?" Melissa asked sincerely staring at the woman who her son loves with all his heart and the woman she loves as her own daughter. "Hey sweetie look at me there is nothing to be nervous about and besides, we've always consider you apart of this family ever since you were a teenager. I know you and my son are meant to be together."

"It's just I wanted to thank you after all these years for everything. You know I haven't talk to my own parents after when I fell pregnant with Rosaline and they disowned me like I didn't exist anymore to them. There was a time in my life where I thought I never feel a sense of belonging or love from a family. Even when I revealed to you about Rosaline and adopting the twins you and James openly accepted them as your grandchildren and it's needless to say that you two are more of parents to me than my own family. Though sometimes I wish my parents were apart of my life they chose a long time ago and now they're living with their decision. Somehow, I feel things have gotten better despite all the bad things that happen over the years. For that I want to thank you and I appreciate everything you've done for me for all these years."

"Listen to me though we can't change the past all we can do is move forward," Melissa replied, taking a hold of her hand, "You, Kimberly are one remarkable woman and any mother will be proud of the person you've become today. You're never alone in this world and remember you have people who love you. Remember you can always count on us to be there for you and our grandchildren. Families are always there for one another and you my dear, will always have a place in our hearts."

"Thank you wow this is only a renewal ceremony and yet I'm getting all teary eyed and emotional," Kimberly smiled through the tears. "Thank goodness the girls weren't here to see this."

"It's normal for get emotional my dear," Melissa replied, "Come on I think we delayed this renewal ceremony long enough. It's a beautiful June sunny day and you have a lot of anxious guests seated.

**(Angel Grove Botanical Conservatory)**

It was a sunny afternoon at the Angel Grove Botanical Conservatory and the perfect setting for an outdoor wedding. Out in the garden area everyone was waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin. For Tommy and Kimberly to celebrate their wedding anniversary by hosting a renewal ceremony was something they wanted to do in front of all their friends and family. As the wedding march begins to play, Tommy is standing up at the front with the minister watching his friends proceed down the aisle. He smiles when he sees Rosaline walking down the aisle carrying her little brother Gabriel in her arms. Hayden and Elena walk down the aisle as the flower girl and ring barer for the ceremony as they reach their adopted father who is wearing a pale blue suit and looking "chuffed." Tommy's eyes are fixed when Kimberly, in a beautiful gown, walks down the aisle being escorted by his father, James Oliver. Once the procession was finished, the minister began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the renewal Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart," he began "These two people who were joined in holy matrimony one year ago stand before you to share the revival of their union in the name of all that is present. If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tommy and Kim both jerked their heads toward the crowd at the same time which caused a small chorus of laughter to echo throughout the procession. After a few seconds the minister determined that no one had any objections and he continued by asking for the rings. Since he understood the importance of Tommy and Kimberly's ceremony the minister let them even recite their own vows to each other.

"These rings represent a circle which is never ending like the love these two young people share for each other," the minister said, "Now, I understand that you have each written your own set of vows. Thomas, you may begin."

Tommy smiled at the minister as he concentrated on remembering the vows he had written while Kimberly got ready. He had promised himself that he was going to make it through without reading anything but he had a piece of paper tucked in his pocket just in case.

"Kimberly, you truly are my everything. We have had our ups and downs and bumps in the roads or whatever you want to call them but I always knew that this day would come because we deserve this after everything we've been through together. Our first year of marriage has truly tested us beyond our limits. No matter what trials and tribulations we faced against all odds our love prove to be endless. You have given me everything I could ask for and all I want for the rest of my days is to spend a lifetime with you, my love and soulmate and raise the family we dreamed about all those years," Tommy began, "I stand before our family and friends to tell them you have been the only person who has ever made me feel complete. One year ago I took a vow as your husband to always love and cherish you forever and one year later to this day, I still hold true to my word. You make me a better person every day of my life, Beautiful. I love you Kimberly and I always will."

Tommy smiled at Kim as he bent down and wiped the tears from her face. She smiled back and took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself before reciting her vows.

"Thomas Oliver, we have accomplished one year marriage together. I know this first year of our journey hasn't been easy but it only proves that true love can indeed conquer anything life throws at it," Kim said softly "We prove to everyone like most couples marriage isn't easy, along with raising a family. Our first year was full of many trials and tribulations that almost tested our loves in capacities we couldn't imagine. There were days where life wasn't kind to us and where happiness was beyond our reach. But where there is a dark cloud there is always a silver lining to brighten the day. One year ago I took a vow to take you as your wife to respect, love you and be there for you all through it all. I honor my vow, our love and one year later till this day I hold true to the vows and words we exchanged. I love you Tommy, forever and I am eternally yours."

Now it was Kim's turn to wipe tears from Tommy's face as. They both looked at the minister and nodded their heads which told him to continue the service.

"Thomas, repeat after me," the minister said as he handed Tommy the ring. "With this ring..."

"With this ring..." Tommy replied,

"I thee wed," the minister continued.

"I thee wed," Tommy finished, slipping the gold band on to Kimberly's finger.

"Kimberly, repeat after me. With this ring," the minister said, handing Kimberly Tommy's ring.

"With this ring," Kim muttered through tears

"I thee wed," the minister finished.

"I thee wed," Kim finished, as she tried to stop her arm from shaking before slipping the ring on Tommy's finger.

"Then, by the power invested in me by law and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife...once again. Thomas, you may kiss your bride," the minister said.

Tommy leaned forward as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and gave her the softest and most passionate kiss he could come up with.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, once again, Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver," the minister finished. The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause as Tommy and Kim turned to face them. Everyone stood up and smiled at the renewed married couple as they made their way back down the aisle, with their friends and family following behind them.

**(Reception Party)  
><strong>

After taking an absurd amount of pictures the couple, it was time to move the festivities into the banquet hall. Once the reception started, everyone ate their dinner inside. Zack's brother Curtis was in the corner playing music when Jason stood up and clinked his fork against his glass. Curtis stopped the music as Jason loudly cleared his throat trying to get everyone to settle down before picking up a microphone.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Jason Scott and I have the honor and privilege to call these two people some of my best friends. We're here to celebrate the one year union of this happy couple who have been through hell and back. I want to congratulate them and tell them that they are truly an inspiration to what we call true love," Jason began, "I already made my speeches last year when we found out these guys eloped so to save everyone time instead I want to make an announcement. Actually, this is more of a gift for both Tommy and Kimberly. My wife, Katherine and I want to name you two the godparents of our baby because there is no two people in the world better at this than them. And also, it gives these two an excuse to spoil our kids. Tommy, Kim once again congratulations and hope you enjoy the present."

Tommy and Kim both smiled as they stood up and gave hugged Jason. A chorus of laughter broke out between the three of them when they noticed that they all had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you, Jason. It will be an honor for Tommy and I to be godparents to you and Kat's new baby," Kim said quietly as Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

After another half hour Zack got up from the table and jogged to where Curtis was standing and he began to whisper to him. Curtis nodded his head as turned off the music, pulled out a microphone and handed it to Zack who tapped on it to get everyone's attention.

"Can we please have the renewed couple make their way to the dance floor, now," he said as Tommy got up and extended his hand for Kim to take "Since you finally commentated your wedding with an actual ceremony in front of your honor family and friends we thought to grace you with the traditional first wedding dance. I'm eying you bro, you know that you're long overdue for this."

Tommy glared at Zack as he put his arms around Kim's waist who wrapped her own arms around his neck. Curtis found the song he was looking for on his computer and began to play "This Year's Love" by David Gray as the couple started to dance.

"See I promise to dance with you to our wedding song on our special day, Beautiful," Tommy smiled.

"And you hold true to your word Handsome," Kimberly smiled kissing him back, "Happy Anniversary Tommy, one year later and we're still going strong."

_This years love had better last_  
><em> Heaven knows it's high time<em>  
><em> And I've been waiting on my own too long<em>  
><em> But when you hold me like you do<em>  
><em> It feels so right<em>  
><em> I start to forget<em>  
><em> How my heart gets torn<em>  
><em> When that hurt gets thrown<em>  
><em> Feeling like you can't go on<em>

_ Turning circles when time again_  
><em> It cuts like a knife oh yeah<em>  
><em> If you love me got to know for sure<em>  
><em> Cos it takes something more this time<em>  
><em> Than sweet sweet lies<em>  
><em> Before I open up my arms and fall<em>  
><em> Losing all control<em>  
><em> Every dream inside my soul<em>  
><em> And when you kiss me<em>  
><em> On that midnight street<em>  
><em> Sweep me off my feet<em>  
><em> Singing ain't this life so sweet<em>

_ This years love had better last_  
><em> This years love had better last<em>

_ So whose to worry_  
><em> If our hearts get torn<em>  
><em> When that hurt gets thrown<em>  
><em> Don't you know this life goes on<em>  
><em> And won't you kiss me<em>  
><em> On that midnight street<em>  
><em> Sweep me off my feet<em>  
><em> Singing ain't this life so sweet<em>

_This years love had better last_

Everyone soon enjoyed Tommy and Kimberly on the dance floor but unknownst to Kat she didn't notice the water dripping underneath. Her and Jason were too distracted enjoying themselves and relishing in their friends' newfound second lease on their marriage. Jason didn't notice until Kat's face changed from a smile to a look of pain and discomfort. She bit her lip down as her breathing increased and she leaned quickly headed towards the nearby corner clutching her stomach worrying Jason. Tommy and Kimberly noticed Jason and Kat heading towards the corner and followed the couple.

"Okay something tells me by that look on Kat's face it's a something is going on look?" Kimberly replied, "Kat, are you alright?"

"Kat? Babe are you alright?" Jason turn to his wife worried out of his mind as Kat's face told him something was up. "Kitty-Kat what's the matter?"

"Jason...don't blow a lid if I tell you that we're about three weeks a bit early..." Kat started breathing hard as she felt what was happening to her the second time around, "Babe...I...my contractions are ten minutes apart...and...I...my water just broke...right on your nice dress shoes hun."

"Wow I guess that we're getting our wedding present a bit earlier than expected?" Tommy replied as he, Kimberly and Jason tried help settle Kat down. "I guess D-Day came a bit too early."

"Well congratulations you guys I'm in labor and this is one wedding you two get to remember!" Kat was struggling to stay on her feet as she got hit with another contraction and Jason looked at his wife with worry. "Oh god! I think that was another one babe...oh god Jason third time's a charm...oh dammit! Why so soon aw!"

"Hey don't worry you'll do fine I promise you I'm with you on this," Jason replied as he helped his wife as their friends soon saw what was happening. "Just relax breathe in and out like the doctors told you and Trini is calling the ambulance right now. We're going to get through this Kat just hang in there."

''Telling by the sweat and labored breathing she just hit another contraction." Rocky commented as Kat glared in distress at her friend, "Oh I see...probably should layoff on the labor pain jokes."

"Yeah judging by my wife's safe maybe take it a tad down a bit," Kat said breathing in and out, "Hey Tommy, Kim...sorry about halting the reception but you know about the unexpected."

"We've been friends for years we're always getting hit with the unexpected," Tommy smiled, "And don't worry we're going to be with you guys and let us handle the crowd while we make sure our friends get to the hospital."

"Can you guys take care of Aaron and Claire for us? Judging by the look on Kat's face the third delivery is going to be memorable," Jason demanded as the EMTs and ambulance arrived and wheeled Kat out of the reception and outside to take her to the hospital. Once she was loaded inside and Jason followed in, he took hold of Kat's hand and smiled. "Alright babe just hang in there we'll be there soon I love you."

"Always my sweetheart...oh another contraction." Kat half-smiled through another contraction. "I love you too...dammit another one! Maybe we should cap lock on the three children quota for now."

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

After being in labor for eight hours since she was first admitted, Kat was in more pain by the second knowing it was time. She was shrieking and probably by now everyone in the hallways of the hospital could hear her screaming but with Jason by her side it seemed to ease the tension. Kat had a death grip on her husband's hand as she pushed and breathed in between contractions and at times Jason thought he felt his fingers cracking. The pain wasn't as bad compared to what his wife was going through.

"How bad does it hurt?" Jason asked, still worrying.

"On a scale of one to ten? A six. But considering that my threshold for pain isn't amazingly high, it hurts," Kat sighed, "But it doesn't compare to how it was when I first gave birth to Aaron. Claire was okay, this one...it's a toss up." The contractions were getting closer together and more unbearable each time.

"It's ok," Jason soothed, taking a cool cloth to her forehead and continuing to hold her hand, "Just think, in a few moments, we'll be parents for the third time."

"I know," Jason cracked a smile for the first time in over an hour, "I can't wait… for us to be parents _and_ to get this little one out of me."

"It's almost over," Jason whispered, running his thumb soothingly across Kat's fingers with her hand in his.

"Ahh!" she shouted.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Jason fortified her efforts, "You're almost there, just a few more pushes and our baby be in your arms."

"One more push Katherine," the doctor instructed, "Almost there. I see the head. It's almost out."

"Jason…" Kat breathed weakly.

With an expression only describable as sheer exhaustion, Kat grabbed both of Jason's hands and pushed with every drop of energy she still had left. Her howling shriek could be heard throughout the entire hospital. Then the sound of a baby's cries filled the room. Kat exhaled and let herself fall back onto the bed.

"Congratulations...it's a girl," the doctor grinned, "Mr. Scott you can cut the umbilical cord if you like."

"Kat...she's beautiful we finally did it," Jason smiled with pride as he picked up the scissors and carefully severed cord. "You did great sweetie." Jason rejoined Kat at her bedside. "God, she's beautiful," he mused, eventually turning back to look at his wife, "She's perfect." Kat just looked at him with a wide smile.

"I love you…" she said softly.

"I love you so much," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

When they broke the kiss, both watched as the nurses and the doctor made sure everything was going smoothly with _their daughter_. One nurse wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and picked her up. Kat took a deep breath as she knew she was about to meet her daughter for the first time.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Scott," the nurse smiled.

"Thank you," they smiled as Kat sat up in the bed. "She's so adorable...our little baby girl. So sweetie, it won't be too long now till you meet the rest of the family."

**(A few hours later)**

A few hours passed since Kat went into labor. Tommy and Kimberly stayed true to their word and remained at the hospital waiting with the others and looking after Claire and Aaron while Rosaline stayed home to look after her brothers and sister at home with Tommy's parents. Once Jason came out to announce the birth of him and Kat's new daughter he lead everyone to Kat's hospital room to greet the new edition to their long extended family. Once Trini gave them the heads up that Kat was settled in with the new baby everyone joined the Scott family and sat in the room with their friends while Aaron and Claire welcomed their new baby sister.

"Your husband was right to say that this is a wedding Tommy and I wouldn't forget," Kimberly smiled as they stared at Kat sitting up holding her daughter. "She's really beautiful Kat."

"Thank you and I'm really sorry about ruining your renewal ceremony after everything you two have been through all these months," Kat replied staring at her baby. "But unfortunately this little angel wanted to make her presence known and picked your godparents wedding renewal ceremony to come out. She was a little impatient than usual."

"She looks like mommy," Claire smiled staring at her little sister, "Wow I got a little sister to play with."

"More little sisters to deal with I was hoping for a brother," Aaron said to his dad, "But she's cute and at least I'm still the big brother right daddy?"

"That's right little man you got two little sisters to look after." Jason smiled sitting next to Kat as the kids continued to marvel at the new baby. He smiled and looked up at his best friend who was standing next to his little sis watching them. "Hey bro, you have to admit that I did get my best friends the best wedding present ever."

"Okay if you two lovebirds are done staring doodling eyes at our baby after being in labor for over eight hours I think your new goddaughter would like some bonding time here." Kat smiled as she handed her daughter over to Kimberly as she held the baby in her arms. Tommy smiled as he gently stroked the baby's cheeks as she let out a small gurgle.

"She's really beautiful bro," Tommy smiled staring at Jason. "What did you guys name her?"

Jason looked up at Kat before looking at their friends. "We decided on the name Sophie Marie Scott." He replied as he gave Kat a kiss. There were tears of joy being shed among the friends as Kimberly continued to hold Sophie in her arms. Both of Sophie's parents continued to stroke the baby as their best friends stood next to Kat's bedside. "Kat and I knew that the best present we could give you is the chance to be Sophie's godparents. You two have been through so much together and for you guys to spend your wedding night waiting for us admire and respect you two even more." Jason told them as Kimberly placed the baby back in Kat's arms before Tommy and Kimberly gave both of them a hug.

"You know we love you guys to death right?" Tommy said as the two nodded. "Kim and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for all of you, especially you bro."

"We couldn't ask for better friends for life than all of you," Kim smiled.

"Same here you two." Kat replied as Aaron and Claire held their little sister's hand. "See you two, your little sister Sophie is saying hello." The baby opened her eyes staring at everyone surrounding her. When she gazed upon Tommy and Kimberly, she smiled at her godparents as Kat and Jason looked at their newborn daughter. "Hey Tommy, Kim promise us that if anything happens to us that you make sure this little girl gets into Yale willl you promise that okay?"

"Hello there Sophie," Kimberly smiled through the tears looking down at the baby. "Wow...you really are your mommy and daddy's daughter aren't you? You're lucky to have them in your life just like I am to have your godfather Tommy in my life. You know you're the best wedding present we could ask for." The baby cooed staring at them.

"So Sophie you want to go to Yale?" Tommy cooed with his wife at the baby. "You want to know a secret? That was your godfather's safety school but don't worry. I could get you into MIT with one phone call although I promised your daddy Yale will be on the top of your list. Welcome to the family kiddo the whole is about to begin just for you."

Tommy smiled as he kissed the side of Kimberly's head watching Kat and Jason and the Scott children look at the newborn addition to their family.

"Everything's perfect," he murmured.

"Very perfect," she agreed. "We're finally here and we made it.

She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Kimberly smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.


	54. Epilogue

**Chapter 54: Epilogue**

**(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed reading the story and can't believe that there is over 200 reviews. This is the most I've ever gotten for a story I wrote lol! I like to thank you all for following this fic for the last couple of months and really appreciated all the feedback. So this is the final chapter of the story and although it's sad to see this story end I got to say that this has been one good ride while it lasted!)  
><strong>

**(NASADA: Two months later)**

Tommy and Kimberly pushed Gabriel in the stroller as they followed Billy and the others through the grounds of the newly rebuilt NASADA space station. After the destruction of the original station it was an anonymous decision to appoint Billy as the Head Director of NASADA and also of the Power Ranger Initiative program. The search for the future line of the Power Ranger legacy continued on and it became their mission to find the ones that are destined to be chosen and train them. They still got help from their allies and comrades around the world and let loose their proteges the original team trained a little over a year ago to help continue the good fight. The ten original Rangers stared at a large vault as Billy finished entering the last encrypted codes to lock up the mysterious vault.

"Alright the combination is set and vault 815 is officially secured," Billy smiled as they all stepped out from the vault. "And the final encrypted combo is entered."

"What's the password then to get down to this restricted area?" Jason asked jokingly.

"It's pretty simple: just enter the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42 on this cryptex device and this will unlock the fail safe plan for the Power Ranger Initiative Program." Billy added as his friends gave him a quizzical and confused looks. "Yes, the six infamous numbers of Lost, our future line's favorite television show and the cryptex yes I got from The Da Vinci Code although it was a very intriguing device back in its day. So you all understand the concept of this vault right?"

"Only when their time comes," Tommy simply replied. "They know their destinies but the ones we're going to bestow this power upon their time will come soon. All we got to do is be ready and guide them."

"Right now we're going to give these teens the chance to live their lives normally as possible," Kimberly smiled, "They deserve it after we all been through."

"There are so many of them out there now that we've changed their fates and destinies," Kat added, "How will we know which ones are going to be the team called back here when it comes time to reopen this vault?"

"We'll know who they are...that's all that matters," Tommy said, "Billy...do the honors and lock up vault 815 for the time being."

Once Billy finished locking up the vault the ten original Rangers headed back and walked around observing the training exercises as they all sat in Billy's office observing everything in sight. There is not doubt that over the years they all matured from a bunch of regular teenagers many years ago to young adults living out their lives. The others noticed all the pictures in Billy's office of themselves over the years during their high school days to their adult years in various events. They were also surprised to find some pictures of their time at the boarding house training the potentials and that of the regular life stuff. They were more than just best friends, they were a family. Tommy and Kimberly found the photos very touching as they too also had various photos similar to Billy's all around the house.

"This sure does bring back memories don't it bro?" Tommy replied staring at photo of the team ninja doubles final match, "Back then you and I had a problem with teamwork didn't we?"

"We did come a very long way since that first team ninjas doubles match," Jason replied, "It seems like yesterday we were all in high school and one day we suddenly became superheroes saving the world."

"Time is a funny thing isn't it?" Kimberly asked, "Look at us now. Some of us are married and having children, careers and we all decided to come back to the place we call home. Still in spite of it all, somehow there is always going to be that part of us that has that need to protect the world from the forces of evil. We're still fighting the good fight after all these years aren't we? Is it bad to say it makes us feel old sometime?"

"You could say that again Beautiful," Tommy said wrapping his arm around Kim. "Two weeks from now we're going to see our daughter off to college. Can't believe soon she'll be in New York City attending her dream school Julliard just like she wanted. Just yesterday she walked back into our lives after you put her up for adoption. I never imagine finding myself being a father to four children, two of which we legally adopted. I thought we missed out on the first sixteen years of Rosaline's life but we got our second chance to raise our daughter and we were there for the biggest highlight of our daughter's adolescence life, graduating high school. She's not a little girl anymore is she?"

"Not anymore, but she'll always be our little girl, our first born daughter," Kimberly smiled, "We finally did right by her. She was sixteen years old when she showed up back in our lives and now she's almost eighteen years old in September and embarking on college life. Don't worry Handsome she still has a lot of growing up to do."

"Kim's right Tommy despite missing out on the first sixteen years of Rosaline's life, the last two years you spent with her counts for it," Adam assured his friend, "Besides, you and Kim did well for yourselves. If it wasn't for this little adventure of fighting the Source of Evil you two wouldn't have gotten back together and now raising the family you dreamed about."

"And with friends like us we're going to make sure you two are going to be there and not miss a moment in your children's lives," Trini replied looking at Gabriel, "And this little guy here in my best friend's arms isn't going to grow up without his mommy and daddy by his side."

"We love you guys and yes we did come a really long way since high school," Kimberly smiled holding Gabriel staring at the pictures, "You see that Gabe? That's mommy and daddy when we were your big sister Rosie's age. Those after all these years there are still some things that haven't changed like Uncle Rocky's appetite and Uncle Jason's overprotective nature. I'll level with you buddy don't think about ever hooking up with Uncle Jason and Auntie Kat's daughters knowing that Aaron is going to grow up being the overprotective big bro like his daddy."

"Oh come on am I that overprotective and overbearing?" Jason slightly teased.

"I don't want to imagine what it's going to be like when our daughters start dating," Kat giggled, "But I should also worry about Aaron growing up into a hormone ranging teenager."

"Alright I admit I do have a large appetite Gabe but it's in my nature," Rocky smiled jokingly staring at Gabriel, "Well buddy you better not grow up having swiss cheese memory like your daddy there you tends to be very forgetful and tardy. Our fearless leader ran on something we like to call Tommy time."

"Hey but you guys have to admit my memory did improve over time wouldn't you say?" Tommy asked as the others rolled their eyes jokingly laughing. They were all sitting down staring at all of the old photos Billy had in his office recalling the best and worst times over the years. "Well I suppose there are some things that don't change wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah like our friends coming over later on for dinner as usual," Kimberly replied checking her phone, "Babe, Rosaline called her and the twins are back from Laguna Beach over an hour ago."

**(The Boarding House)**

A little while later, Tommy and Kimberly arrived back home to find Rosaline, Elena and Hayden home from their weekend trip to Laguna Beach with the veteran potentials. The two of them were extremely busy the entire summer taking family trips after one another before Rosaline headed off to college. This was also their time to spend together as one happy family and it was all they could ask for. Rosaline was in her bedroom looking around at all the boxes she was preparing to pack up to take with her to Julliard in New York. It still scared her how life drastically changed for her a little over two years ago. She stared at the pictures of the potential Rangers she met along the way that she now calls her friends for life. She looked at the picture of her adopted parents with her and the twins and the other picture with her birth parents and her family the day Gabriel was born. Regardless of how she was brought up at the end of the day they were still her family.

It was strange still being in the boarding house with only her family occupying it instead of coming home to a house full of a bunch of various Power Ranger teams and teenagers. She phoned her parents to let her know that they were home already as she looked at the recent pictures from her graduation to her various summer adventures with her friends and family. After much consideration at last minute Rosaline decided not to withdraw her application to attend Julliard in the fall and finally achieving her dream of attending her dream school. The only downside she was facing was traveling halfway across the country and being away from the people she love.

"Wow I never realized how big your bedroom was," Aidan said coming into the bedroom with Penny, Desmond and Virgil, "Looks like you're getting ready for the whole college bound move to NYC."

"Pretty much well Virgil here is heading to UCLA in a few days," Rosaline replied, "Summer is coming to an end isn't it? By this time next week we'll all be back doing the double life thing. Penn and Des will head back to London, Aidan is going back to Johannesburg, Virgil will be at UCLA, Bianca is heading back to Rome, and Shi-Ann and Chan are heading back to Beijing. You guys are like my best friends and in a few weeks I'm spending my eighteenth birthday in NYC."

"Blimey there is no way you're spending your birthday alone because even if it goes against our constitution not to abuse teleporting I will personally teleport myself to New York just to spend the day with one of my best friends," Penny said smiling, "Besides I've only been to New York a few times and there's a lot of shops. Also, reading all those Gossip Girl novels I like to see the Upper Eastside and also experience the Big Apple and all..."

"Woman gosh put a gab on for a second," the others said laughing, "Can't stop the Brit for running her mouth can't we?"

"You know in between all this training and running those facilities and looking for other potentials like us out there I could say that this summer," Rosaline said straighten up her bedroom, "Has been one fun filled peachy adventure after another."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly arrived home with Gabriel and found the twins watching television in the living room with Shi-Ann, Chan and Bianca. They figured that the other veteran potentials must have flown in from their respective places to meet up with Virgil and Rosaline in Laguna Beach. Shi-Ann, Chan and Bianca went to join Rosaline and their other friends moments later upstairs once everyone arrived. The others arrived shortly after the couple arrived home for dinner as it has become a now tradition at the Oliver house to have weekly dinners with the original team. Kat and Jason brought their children along with them and the rest of their friends helped cook. It's been awhile since Tommy and Kimberly had at least a full house besides their family. However, it did bring back some good memories of having their friends and the future legacy of the Power Rangers under the same roof.

"Hey kids what are you watching?" Kimberly asked the little kids watching television in the living room.

"We're watching the Disney Channel mom," Elena replied watching with Claire, "We're watching this show called Shake It Up. It's about these two best friends who end up on this dancing show in Chicago."

"And where are Aaron and Hayden?" Tommy asked.

"They're trying to ease drop on the older kids conversations in Rosaline's bedroom," Claire replied looking at her parents' best friends, "I swear boys are really noisy don't you think Uncle Tommy?"

"Wait till Rosie blows the lid on Hayden," Elena giggled, "If she notices Hayden lurking outside her bedroom something ends up flying out of her door. Usually one of her angry bird dolls. Dad, you should give Hayden the heads up if an angry bird comes flying at his face."

"Hey this is for big kids only guys! Hayden don't make me launch Red bird flying towards your head!" they heard Rosaline yelling from upstairs, "Lurk outside my door again I'll introduce you to big Yellow angry big bird Aaron!"

"I think the boys got the message," Tommy and Kimberly laughed.

"Wow never seen angry bird dolls fly that far across the hallway," Bianca said as Rosaline and the other veteran potentials came downstairs in the living room. Aaron and Hayden were already downstairs hoping to hide from the wrath of the eldest Oliver child after be noisy little boys. "We're just curious to know what you big kids do all the time," Hayden argued, "Besides it was Aaron's idea to suggest spying on you."

"Little brother, dear Hayden you know what happens when you come ten feet near my bedroom when I have my alone time with my friends don't you?" Rosaline said staring at her little brother. "But you know something despite how annoying you can be sometimes I'm going to miss your little attempts on trying to ease drop on my phone calls, my Skype conversations, or my meetings when I'm away at college."

"Don't worry Rosie I'll make sure Hayden stays out of your bedroom while you're gone," Elena said.

"Always typical of you to suck up to our big sister," Hayden teased, "But you know she can always come back anytime she wants all she had to do is touch her special watch to magically appear back home right dad?"

"You could say that...and you can bet buddy that the rest of your sister's friends will always pop in for a visit," Tommy smiled ruffling his adopted son's hair.

"Uh oh...looks like my baby brother here is crying," Rosaline replied hearing Gabriel crying in Kimberly's arms, "Mom looks like you got one hungry baby in need of food."

"Looks like Gabe has come up with a good suggestion." Kim smiled holding her son, "Oh don't worry little guy mommy and daddy will feed you dinner. Come on guys, let's go get some food to eat before Rocky beats us to dinner."

**(Later On)**

Later on after dinner, Rosaline and the other veteran potentials requested to pay a visit to the abandon field they now referred to as the Elysian Memorial Fields. It has become a monument as the final resting place for the legacy of the Power Rangers to remember their fallen allies and friends who died in battle. Not only did the ordeal with the Source change the potentials, but it drastically changed Tommy, Kimberly and the original rangers. They all stood there for a little while remembering their friends that fought alongside them on their adventures. However, they wanted for the sanctity of the memories of their fallen allies and friends to still keep this area disclosed and not made knowledge to the public about the significance of the Elysian Memorial Fields. The cover up they provided was that it was a closed off cemetery to the public to protect the identities of the future legacy.

Billy and the others stayed behind for a bit with the other potentials to keep them company while Kat and Jason headed back to the house with the little kids. A little later, Tommy and Kimberly soon headed back to the boarding house and surprisingly found Rosaline outside at the backyard staring at the lakeside view sitting on the bench. Their daughter was deep in thought watching the lake and didn't notice her parents taking a seat next to her.

"Your deep in thought again...it's one of those usual family traits whether you're a Hart or Oliver," Tommy smiled staring at his daughter.

"Pretty much when life passes by everyday," Rosaline said staring out at the lake, "In about two weeks from now I'll be in New York going to my dream school, Julliard."

"It's okay to be scared and nervous," Kimberly added, "Heck when I first gave up my powers and left for Florida I was nervous and scared. The possibility of leaving everyone I love behind just to follow my dreams and being away from them. However, you have to understand that sometimes there are sacrifices that have to be made in order to follow your dreams. No matter what happens we just want you to know that we'll love you regardless."

"I never imagined how much can change in a little over two years. Just yesterday I first showed up in Reefside as this orphaned 16 year old girl being chased by these weird cloak guys. I get thrown in this whirlwind adventure that impacts my life personally and destiny wise. In the span of two years I learned where I come from and the legacy I'm apart of. After that battle at the seal and becoming a Power Ranger I still wonder whether or not which one of us will be called forth to take up the mantle. Is it possible to still be a normal person and also be a superhero when the time comes?"

"You can still have the best of both worlds Rosaline but in the end it comes down to a matter of choice. It's you who decides your destiny and fate...we were just the ones who basically reintroduced that idea and revolutionized it. Anyone of you could have simply walked out but you didn't because in the end you all managed to embrace your destinies and fates. We won't know when the time comes when which one of you will be chosen to fulfill the mantle. For now, what you can do is just continue on living even though it's the hardest thing about being in the world, to live in it."

"He's right you know," Kimberly smiled, "Life may have changed for you in the past two years but you also must remember all the good that has come out of it."

"Yeah all the good times...because ironically if it wasn't for this crazy little adventure I wouldn't have been reunited with my parents. However, in time if it wasn't for this whole world in peril you two wouldn't have gotten together and finally lived out the future you two envisioned. As they say sometimes bad things have to happen for good things to come in the end. You two have been through hell and back and I never imagine just how strong the testament of your love and devotion for each other can overcome anything that gets thrown at you. It's always been fated and destiny that you two are meant to be together and I see it like how the others see it. Maybe one day, I'll find someone that could love me the way you two do."

"We usually hear that everyday, especially from Jason," Tommy slightly laughed, "So the question is what happens now?"

"I do the living thing which includes you guys dropping me off in two weeks at the airport to board a plane to New York City. Then there is the part where I get the weekly calls with you checking up on me, making sure I'm not getting into any trouble and making the promise of coming home on every important holiday and special events. I'm also going to get calls from Amanda back in Beaufort giving me salutations from my Bennett relatives back home and at least get care packages sent once a month to my dorm at Julliard. Don't worry you're not missing out on the important parts of my life. Boy, I'm really going to miss the pacific days out on the west coast and really miss coming home and hearing the twins running a muck or Gabe's late night cries. I'm going to miss the unexpected late night visits from my friends and I'm really going to miss you two especially. However, I made a promise to my parents...I'm going to be their little Mozart in the making and when I say parents, I mean my parents, both sets."

"You still keep on growing as we speak," Kimberly smiled as the two gave their daughter a hug, "Our little girl, although she's not much of a little girl anymore."

"I'm not getting any younger mom but I'll always still be your kid regardless," Rosaline said as she headed inside the house, "Hey regardless of all of this played out somehow I still find a way back into your lives. It looks like you two need a moment alone to yourselves." Once Rosaline headed back inside, Tommy and Kimberly sat down on the bench staring out at the lakeside view that faced their backyard in silence for a moment. As it started getting dark Tommy gently wrapped his arm around his wife as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"You know we have a pretty amazing daughter Beautiful," Tommy smiled staring at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"She's right about something you know...how much things could change in a little over two years. We been through hell and back haven't we?" she asked sincerely, "There comes a point where a parent's job isn't complete yet? Also our job of being mentors to the legacy and future line of the Power Rangers? We're like them, our daughter and her friends still living the double life. We've paid our dues fighting for the greater good and soon it will be their turn to take up the mantle. Do you think our job is done?"

"I can honestly say we're not done by a long shot," he replied, "However, despite it all we finally made it to where we should have been a long time ago. I had this vision of what I wanted my life to be like since the first day I met you after that expo all those years ago. I knew you were the one, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But like most fairytales there were always some challenges that got thrown our way. Regardless of how the outcome turned out or the road we took to get to where we are...fate and destiny led us to each other. If there is one thing I am certain about in my life it's you Kimberly Oliver and our family. We've done right by them and everything we fought for and what we desired in our hearts. We stayed true to the path after all these years and there is no doubt that I love you more than anything in this world."

"You're the one thing in my life I've always been certain of and for that Tommy Oliver," Kimberly smiled as they kissed, "Even at that time when I thought I almost lost you after we put everything on the line I knew somehow you'll find your way back to me. I know that fighting spirit inside of you was strong because for one second when I thought I'd lose you forever you came back. We're not done by a long shot you and me. There is still so much life has to offer for us and to see. You're my family, my everything, my white falcon and white knight. It's still hard to believe waking up every morning seeing your face, and living the life we fought and desired so dear in our hearts. We survived it all and no matter what hell comes next know that you're not alone and I will always be by your side ready to fight alongside you shoulder to shoulder Handsome."

"This really makes me love you even more." He smiled kissing her back.

"And I love you more than anything in this world. Hey Handsome did you ever imagine in at least two years this is where we are right now?"

"I thought it was nothing more than just a dream, but it's something much more better. I got a loving wife, four amazing children who are going to grow up into wonderful people with our guidance, the good group of best friends we could ask for and a future legacy and line of Power Rangers waiting to take up their mantle to fight the good fight. We beat the odds once again and for now we have a time of peace and normalcy until the next intergalatic threat throws the world in peril once again."

"We know that we have to step down but it doesn't mean we're going to be out of commission. Look what we did...we turn fate and destiny upside down and redefine the legacy of the Power Rangers didn't we? We pretty much lived up to our namesake as the destined Wings of Fate. Now thanks to the powers that be upstairs we're now reaping in the fruit of our rewards for the greater good. However, knowing that these potentials and our friends and family have the chance at a normal life someday they too will be part of this legacy that has transcended over the years."

"Only until when the time comes they'll be ready," she simply replied. "All we can do is wait."

"Hey lovebirds!" they suddenly heard Jason calling out from the entrance of the backyard, "If you haven't noticed you still have some house guests in need of entertainment by their hosts. Bro, you still owe me twenty from that last game of pool."

"I guess duty calls doesn't it?" Tommy slightly joked looking at Kimberly, "Do you remember what I said to you that day during the battle at the seal?"

"That the hardest thing about being in this world...is living in it," she replied taking a hold of Tommy's hand, "It still is hard but we're living for each other and everything we care about aren't we?"

"So let's do that for now, just keep on living," he said giving her a quick kiss, "Come on let's head back inside or else Jason is going to keep on crying over losing another twenty bucks."

"I love you Handsome," Kimberly said as she kissed him back.

"I love you too, Beautiful," he replied as he returned the kiss.

"Good that's all I need to know, because you're stuck with me forever," she said with a laugh.

"Forever, huh?" he replied.

"Yeah, why? Do you have a problem with that?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I do," he replied as Kim's eyes grew wide as the two of them walked back inside, "Forever just isn't long enough for me. Come on let's get back to do the living thing."

Once they returned inside to rejoin their friends, Tommy and Kimberly spent the rest of the night doing what they love the most: spending time with the people that matter to them. Regardless of what the future held, there was that feeling they knew that whatever comes their way they'll be ready. For everything they bring through alongside their friends and family at the end of the day it was worth it. The two of them were going to focus on their family and raising their children. They were going to continue looking out for the future line of the Power Ranger legacy until their time would come to fight. However, for now the two of them was going to live life normally as possible until the day came when they would be called once again to take up the mantle. For the time being after all their adventures these last few years they were going to enjoy the reward of peace for now until the next adventure would begin.

**(The End)**


End file.
